El Conquistador de Equestria, el tercer Ibuki
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: inspirado en "un Psicópata en Equestria"; un freak peculiar que reciente mente se convirtió en Brony, termina viajando a la tierra que muchos a claman como "la tierra prometida", mas no todo lo que brilla es hermoso.
1. Muchas Veces

Muchas veces hemos dicho, "quisiera ser ese personaje" o "si yo fuera él", incluso nos podemos a discutir de eventos que sucederían tras nuestra aparición en mundos de fantasía, muchas veces he oído como muchos desearían vivir en el mundo de un libro, película, serie y porque no, de una caricatura, sip, no soy la excepción, yo también he pensado, fantaseado con ir a un mundo distinto y tener una vida completamente diferente a la que tengo, pero, nada es fácil… en este ni en otro mundo.

¿Quién soy?, pueden llamarme Yari, prefiero mil veces ese nombre al que mi padre me dio, si tuviera que definirme… diría que soy un Freak raro, la razón, sí, me gustan los juegos de Rol, videojuegos, comic, animes, pero no soy del clásico freak gordo o el delgado escuálido, no, la verdad no puedo darme ese lujo porque soy el mayor de 4 hermanos, que para acabar todas son mujeres, virtualmente, soy el único hombre de la casa, mi mama y abuelita ayudan pero no es lo mismo, después de todo, hay cosas que solo un hombre puede hacer.

Es raro, uno pasa la mayor parte de su infancia diciendo que era lo que uno quería ser de grande, pero cuando creses eso cambia por, "¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar?", me aferro fielmente al mundo de fantasías por una razón, no quiero dejar de ver la magia que hay en este mundo, por más que la realidad me diga lo contrario, más ahora que reciente mente agregue un nuevo gusto, My Little pony, maldigo el día que vi un episodio, me fascine con esto, tanto, que ese día no me separe de mi computadora hasta terminarme las 2 temporadas, y justamente ese día tenía que entregar un trabajo en la universidad.

Después de eso, no fue cosa fácil, prejuicios, criticas, dudas sobre mi sexualidad, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra, aprende a vivir con ello, bueno, de lo que sí puedo decir es que soy brony, no tan perturbado como para disfrazarme o comprar los juguetes, pero si soy fiel al mensaje que hay detrás de una serie muy divertida y bien pensada, pero al final eso es un gusto que raras ocasiones puedo hacer, porque siendo uno de los dos encargados de traer el pan a la casa, no da mucho tiempo para el ocio.

Luego se presentó un evento peculiar, un día recibí una carta que provenía de mi abuelo, en había un mapa con lugares marcados, detrás de él había como una carta escrita por él, "yo realice este viaje, es tu turno", junto con el mapa venia un cheque por una gran suma, el suficiente para que mi familia pueda vivir sin problemas durante un año, después de mucho hablarlo, decidí hacer el viaje, ya tenía mi carrera, no tenía empleo fijo, creo que tras 20 años de estudios, merezco un año de descanso verdadero.

Prepare todo el equipaje, decidí realizar el viaje con la motocicleta que mi abuelo me ayudo a armar tiempo atrás, empaque todo lo necesario para acampar, más que todo para ahorrar dinero y no tomar más del necesario, quien sabe, puede que este viaje me ayude realmente a saber quién soy, a descubrirme como persona, me despedí de mi familia de la cual mi hermana menor era la que más lloraba.

Tome la autopista hacia el sur, mi primera parada seria el cielo Tamaulipas, he tenido curiosidad de ver un jaguar, el camino fue tranquilo sin ningún problema, el sol golpeaba mi costado mientras el viento me golpeaba al desfilar en la moto, en ocasiones salude a los niños que iban en algún viaje familiar, no tenía prisa, disfrutaba del camino, varias veces deje que me a rebasaran, aprendí a disfrutar el viajar en la motocicleta, para cuando me di cuenta y había pasado ciudad victoria, me detuve únicamente para contemplar lo pequeño que era el pueblo.

Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en un monstruo industrial, la paz que puedo respirar incluso en este pueblo de paso, es gratificante, salgo de mi transe al ver que una persona pasa junto a mi.

Yari.- disculpa, ¿Cuál es el mejor camino para llegar al cielo?

.- ¿a la reserva?, mira puedes tomar un jeep, porque el camino está muy escabroso, la otra es el camino largo que esta todo de subida pero te tardarías medio día si piensas ir en la moto.

Yari.- bueno, gracias

El señor se fue, encendí el motor y me dispuse a seguir con el camino, el principio estaba de bajada y no estaba pavimentado el camino, aunque la moto tenía unos amortiguadores para terreno difícil, luche por no forzar el avance, más adelante encontré la bifurcación que dijo el señor, el problema es que no estaba señalado cual era cual, para mi suerte, había un ranchito, me acerque y vi que en el pórtico había un señor de gran edad.

Yari.- am, disculpe, ¿sabe cuál es el camino largo para llegar a la reserva el cielo?

.- eh, Aaa, vas para arriba de la montaña, mira toma el de la derecha, yo lo usaba con mi carreta, cuando subas la pendiente, hay un túnel, lo cruzas y abras llegado a tu destino.

Yari.- el de la derecha, ¿verdad?, gracias.

.- ve con cuidado, hay muchos chaneques en esas montañas.

Yari.- neee, no se preocupe, los fantasmas me tienen miedo

Sé que es ridículo pero en parte así sentía, pues nunca me paso nada sobre natural, siendo que transitaba o visitaba supuestos lugares embrujados, sin decir nada más tome el camino de la derecha y como dijo casi todo era pendiente, mantuve constante y no acelere de mas para no desperdiciar gasolina, para cuando llegue a la cima de la montaña el camino se dividía nuevamente, en un estaba de bajada hacia la siguiente montaña, y en el otro se veía como más adelante había un túnel.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del señor, tome el camino hacia el túnel, el camino se nivelo y fue más fácil el recorrerlo, entre al túnel y me vi forzado a encender las luces, al parecer era un túnel viejo, con muy poco alumbrado, podía ver las vigas de madera sosteniendo toda la estructura, solo faltaba el riel del carrito para que pareciera una mina abandonada, como quiera lo seguí adelante asegurándome que no viniera nadie en contra, paso el tiempo y no veía el final del túnel.

Siguió pasando el tiempo y pronto comencé realmente que no avanzaba, la mistificación me estaba comenzando a invadir cuando creí que ya no saldría de él, pero vi una luz más adelante, era la salida del túnel, me alegre, al salir del túnel vi toda un pradera limpia, verde y llena de vida, realmente una belleza en de la naturaleza a la derecha había un bosque, los arboles tan grandes como una casa, el solo respirar me lleno el corazón de pureza.

Mire mi celular para ver la hora, ya era las 2 de la tarde y parecía que faltaba para llegar a la zona turística, me adelante unos cuantos metros y me detuve en la sombra de uno de los arboles, desempaque una de las maletas de la motocicleta y saque unas cajas de almuerzo, las cuales tenían huevos duros y papas orneadas, es una costumbre de mi familia al viajar.

Comí mi merienda y decidí quedarme un rato para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, no había ruido de tránsito, constructoras o personas de muy mal humor, solamente la naturaleza, estaba recargado en el árbol el cual lentamente se haciendo tan cómodo que me quede dormido un rato.

. - Check this out –

. - Oh ... my, never seen something like-

Siento el cuerpo pesado, realmente me quede dormido un largo tiempo, escuche como alguien más había llegado me desperté por temor a que me robaran algo o pensara que estaba herido, eso último paso una vez cuando me dormí en la banqueta de la escuela, el maestro realmente pensó que me había desmayado, pero si trabajaras de noche y estudiaras de madrugada, también te quedarías dormido en tu hora libre, además parecían ser gringos, no tengo nada en contra de ellos es solo la costumbre de llamarlos así, de seguro que andaban de turistas al igual que yo, pero cuando me levante y abrí bien los ojos, pensé que seguía soñando.

Frente a mi estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, mi mente estaba tratando de razonar lo que estaba presenciando, estaba recién despertando por lo cual pensé que estaba en esa parte donde todavía confundes sueño con la realidad, use toda mi concentración para ver lo que tenía frente a mi… muy bien solo había 3 posibilidades, uno, tenía un sueño muy real, dos, lo que comí estaba echado a perder y estaba viendo alucinaciones, tres, de alguna forma había llegado a Equestria y tenía frente a mí un par de pegasos parlantes.

Rainbow Dash.- I think it's a monkey - apuntándome con uno de sus cascos

Aun con le poco ingles que sabía, entendía la mitad de lo que decían y de algo estoy seguro, ella piensa que soy un mono, ok, será cerciorar si estoy en un sueño, me levante causando que ellas retrocedieran, me gire para tener el árbol de frente y di un cabezazo directo al tronco (CLAAAANK)… mala idea, mala idea….

Yari.-AAAAAHH, chingada madre- mientras apretaba mi mano con la otra sobre mi frente- ok, no es un sueño… ya entendí…

La opción 1 fue descartada, para comprobar si ellas eran un espejismo tenía que comprobar que ellas eran sólidas, me gire para ver donde estaban, no las vi por ningún lado hasta que mire arriba, Fluttershy estaba detrás de un nube y frente a ella estaba Rainbow Dash como haciendo guardia, creo que mi pequeña actuación las asusto, tendré que pedirle que baje… a como odio mi inglés, es demasiado básico, lo suficiente para videojuegos.

Yari.- am, Rainbow Dash, come here – haciendo una seña con mi mano de que viniera.

Al parecer me entendió, pues bajo pero a distancia, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, creo que no fue la mejor idea llamarla por su nombre, me preocupare de eso más tarde, tengo que confirmar si no son producto de mi imaginación.

Rainbow Dash. - How do you know my name? – Tomando postura de tacleo.

Demonios creo pegunta sobre su nombre, que hago, no tengo el suficiente inglés como para explicar,…, creo que tengo la solución, apelare a su ego, solo espero que sea su ego sea igual al de la show, si algo se es que le gusta que la glorifiquen como si fuera una reina.

Yari. - I am your fan … am Rainbow Dash is the number 1, yay. – Extendiendo mi brazo para similar la alegría

Rainbow Dash. - Are you my fan? I think I can't blame you, after all I'm the best flying of all Equestria.

Creo que funciono me está mirando de modo más natural, de ser otro poni no tomaría tan a la ligera mi presencia, dejo su pose de ataque, comenzó a mostrar esa sonrisa de cuando todas la felicitan por sus acrobacia, es mi oportunidad tengo que seguir el juego y tomar partido de esta oportunidad, solo espero pronunciarlo bien.

Yari. - I can take your hoof?

Rainbow Dash. - Course, you will have the honor of shaking my hoof – extendiendo su brazo… pata… lo que sea…

Al parecer acepto, extendí mi mano para tocar su caco y cuando la estreche paso lo impensable, era solida, realmente estaba sintiendo su pelaje, del susto use mi otra mano para asegurarme que no fuera cosa de una sola mano, como la otra mano fui apretando de forma gentil el brazo de la poni hasta llegar a su hombro, ella se sacudió y arrebato su brazo de mi.

Rainbow Dash. - Are you weird or what? I told my hoof, not the whole leg – mostrando repudio

Creo que lo arruine, no entendí casi nada, pero por su cara de asco creo que se ofendió, pero no le presto mucha atención, después de todo el hecho que fuera tangible quiere decir que no era una alucinación, a estas alturas la única opción que queda es que realmente me encuentro en Equestria… muy bien este es un momento que todo brony desearía, pero si algo nos a enseñado los libros y las películas, caricatura, animes, etc… es que la opción correcta de afrontar esto es no quedarse.

No mal entienda, no es que no me falte espíritu de aventura, pero tengo muchas responsabilidades en mi hogar, si algo se es que la presencia humana en este mundo fue excluida por algo, recogí las cajas y las puse en las maletas de la motocicleta, encendí la moto y di media vuelta acelere lo mas que pude para regresar por el túnel.

No le di mucha importancia a las ponis, tenía que limitar el contacto con ellas, después de todo soy la criatura más peligrosa de mi mundo, no puedo arriesgarme a que mis impulsos causen problemas, para cuando llegue al túnel me di cuenta que este no tenía más de 2 metros de profundidad, era como si lo hubieran cerrado a propósito haciéndolo una cueva pequeña, me sentí frustrado.

Yari.-no mames, ¿ahora qué hago?

Tenía que pensar, tengo que regresar a mi mundo lo antes posible, comencé a imaginar todo lo que podría pasar de presentarme ante las demás, jugué muchos juegos de rol, así que es algo fácil para mi imaginar eventos, según la secuencia de eventos todos terminan con que tenga que ver a Celestia en persona para pedirle ayuda, si limito mi aparición únicamente a ella no tendré mucha interacción con los demás ponis, así mi presencia solo será un mero "un mono raro", demonios, para acabarla ellas hablan inglés, me será muy difícil entenderles y pedirles ayuda,…, espera, eso puede ser algo a favor, si no puedo entenderles ni ellas a mí, no habría tanto contacto entre nosotros.

Yari.- si me limito al hablarles, todo estará bien y no influiré demasiado en este mundo.

Retorne hacia donde se encontré con las ponis, pero cuando pase por el lugar, ya no se encontraban, deduzco que el bosque que está a mi lado es Everfree, solo era cuestión de seguir por toda la orilla para llegar a Ponyville, a diferencia de mi travesía por la avenida, en esta ocasión tenía prisa, son raras las ocasiones que tengo un terreno amplio en donde correr a gran velocidad, mi moto era mi gran aliada en la ciudad porque podía evitar el tráfico, pero nunca pude correrla más de 80km.

A la lejanía ya se veía una ciudad, tomando en consideración y la prisa que tengo, no me importo que me vieran cruce el puente y entre la ciudad, con una velocidad considerable recorrí la ciudad, me detenía periódicamente para buscar la estación del tren, tengo suficiente combustible como para dar una carrera hacia Canterlot, solo espero que no esté tan lejos como parece, mirando por las calles, pude divisar las vías del tren, pero, algo atrajo mi atención.

De lado contrario una nube de polo se acercaba hacia mí, fue cuando divise un punto rosa entre la nube, mierda, es Pinkie, demonios es la que menos quiero ver, no porque la odie, sino porque es mi favorita y si la veo de seguro no querer ir, es de sabios alejarse de sus drogas, así que acelere y me dirigí a las vías, mirando asegurándome de ir hacia donde se encontraba el catillo que se veía a la lejanía, corrí por un lado de las vías.

No mire hacia tras, sé que en le momento que baje mi guardia ella aparecerá frente a mí, para asegurarme que no tuviera intrusas, con una mano toque mi espalda para asegurarme que no detuviera montada en mi moto, no sentí nada, gire rápidamente por encima solo para confirmar, eso era buena señal no hay problemas por ahora, seguí con mi camino; con el recorrer del camino alado de las vías de él tren, pude notar mejor el paisaje, realmente era muy colorido y simplista a la lejanía, pero al estar cerca se podían apreciar los detalles, era algo confuso, de lejos parecía caricatura, pero de cerca parecía… ¿anime?.

Seguí recorriendo hasta que más adelante del camino había un tramo donde tenía que cruzar por un puente, me detuve y me baje de la moto, busque una piedra redonda para usarla de rampa dado que las vías eran demasiado elevadas para que la moto la pasara sin rasparse, subí la primera llanta y la mantuve en el riel hasta que la segunda llanta pasara la roca, una vez hecho esto bajar del riel era sencillo, tome la roca y la puse entre mis piernas, ahora estaba cruzar por en medio de las vías, no falta decir que rebote mucho por la tablas, creo que me desgastare los amortiguadores, cruce al otro lado donde ya había tierra firme hasta llegara mi destino, repetí el proceso anterior y salí de las vías del tren.

Fue cosa de suerte pues el tren se acercaba y paso a mi lado, al parecer se dirigía a Ponyville, lo que quería decir que tenía vía libre para llegar a Canterlot, monte mi moto y continúe con mi camino, para cuando quise ya había llegado a la entrada de la cuidad, recorrí la ciudad teniendo cuidad de no atropellar a nadie, en efecto solo había ponis hacia donde miraba, guiándome por la vista, fui a dar a la entrada del palacio de las princesas, como era de esperase había guardias en la entrada, me detuve frente a la entrada y usando sus alas, las cruzaron para evitar mi paso.

Guardia izquierdo.- ¡Halt!

Guardia derecho.- who's there?

Demonios se me olvido que solo hablan inglés, piensa rápido, ok, creo que ya sé que dijieron, con lo poco que se tengo que idear algo,…, rápido antes de parecer un intruso, creo que tendré que mentir, dudo que sepan algo sobre los humanos, supuestamente la única que sabe es Lyra pero no puedo confiar el fandom.

Guardia izquierdo.- who's there? – volviendo a preguntar

Yari.- i need see princess Celestia- sé que me arriesgare pero no tengo otra oportunidad – i am prince Yari of the badlands.

Los guardias se miraron entre si y uno de ellos se retiro hacia el interior del plació, al parecer me creyeron o solo fueron a confirmar de que lo que digo sea verdad, será mejor mantener la farsa de ser príncipe, solo escucho como a mis espaldas susurros de los ponis que estaban detrás de mí, tienen suerte que no entienda bien lo que dicen, porque si bien no me agrada la clase social alta en la tierra, menos en las caricaturas y ecuestrita no es la excepción, el guardia regreso y le dio la indicación de que me dejara pasar.

Guardia.- follow me- dijo mientras me daba la espalda.

Deje mi moto y la empuje hasta las escaleras de la entrada del palacio, decidí dejarla ahí, no creo que le hagan algún daño, incluso dudo que decidan tocarla, entre al palacio siguiendo al guardia, los pasillos estaban muy bien decoradas, me recordaba a los salones de eventos en donde solía trabaja, sindudas, la serie se quedaba corta con la belleza del lugar, caminamos por un tiempo hasta llegar a las puertas más grandes que había visto hasta ahora.

Se abrieron y mostraron la tan conocida sala del trono que muchos conocía, mire a los costados para contemplar los vidríales que casualmente salían en la seria, y al fondo de la sala sentada en su trono estaba Celestia con su hermana Luna a su lado, camine hasta estar frente a ellas, luche contra mi impulso de idiotez, mi lado brony trataba de controlarme, pero fue fácil de suprimir pues ambas tenían sienta presencia que causaba algo de tensión en mi ser.

Celestia. - Thanks gentlemen– con la misma harmoniosa voz de la serie en ingles

Los guardias que me escoltaron se retiraron, dejándome a merced de las princesas del sol y la luna, demonios, tengo que pensar rápido, o tan siquiera recordar las palabras que me sean útiles para darme a entender, creo que fue mucho pedir que ellas hablaran mi idioma, ¿verdad?

Celestia. - prince Yari, right? I remembered, chrysalis is the queen of the badlands, not a human.

Me miro fríamente, creo que sabe que miento, tal parece que saben que soy, pero por lo que deduzco, en efecto tome un título que le pertenece a la reina de los Changelings, demonios esto complica más las cosas, pero para que me dejara entrar quiere decir que tiene curiosidad de saber mi verdadero propósito, ok, tantas horas jugando en línea tuvieron que dar ciertos resultados.

Yari. - Please, I need help -mientras me arrodillaba

Celestia se levantó y camino hacia mi acompañada de su hermana luna, ambas se detuvieron cerca de mí y me vieron sin mostrar alguna emoción, por otro lado estaba tratando de controlar mis nervios, si realmente estaba frente a los pocos personajes de la serie que son como catalogados como dioses, aunque tengo mis dudas des pues de ver a Twilight transformarse en alicornio.

Luna. - lie about who you are, you might be a spy sent by the enemy

Yari.- i am friend, i am friend- solo entendí spia y enemigo de todo lo que dijo

Luna. - How can we ensure you are a friend?

Demonios no tengo las suficientes palabras para decirles la razón por la cual estoy aquí, además quien me garantiza que el nombre del idioma sea si quiera el mismo que en la tierra, tengo que hacerles entender que hablo un idioma diferente al de ellas.

Yari. - Sorry, I do not know much… Equestian?

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, aunque no sé si realmente esa sea la palabra, creo que me di a entender, de seguro estaban cuestionando el hecho que yo había hablado bien hasta ahora con ellas, ambas comienzan a hablar pero no entiendo nada, realmente están dudando de que yo hable otro idioma, creo que me veré forzado a hablar en español para que me crean, me levanto y fingí aclarar mi garganta, las vi de frente, lo primero que noto es que Celestia era de mi altura, pero no había tiempo para eso, deje explotar mi euforia en palabras.

Yari.- o por dios no puedo creer que realmente este frente a las princesas de Equestria, es un sueño, o por el amor de dios, podría morir de diabetes, realmente estoy en el mundo más tierno de todos los universos, nunca pensé que real mente estaría en un mundo lleno de ponis, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¡quiero morirme joder!

Comencé a jadear pues dije todo sin darme pausa de respirar mientras sentía como contraía todos mis músculos de la emoción, era como cuando recibes un regalo grande en navidad tus 7 años, lo celebras hasta por los poros, además necesitaba estallar por tanta emoción, el susto no me dejaba disfrutar plenamente que estuviera en un mundo tan cute, mire a las princesas y creo que entendieron que no hablaba su idioma, aunque creo que fue más el susto donde grite del estrés psicológico que tenía en mi mente.

Ambas me miraron desconcertadas, hasta que Celestia camino a su trono, cuando regreso, traía cargando con su magia un collar, era algo simple solo era una piedra gris azulosa con un cordón negro, se acercó y lo coloco en mi cuello atándolo por detrás, vi como este brillaba y sentía mi cuerpo como un calor recorría mi cuerpo, retrocedí unos paso hacia atrás hasta que dejo de brillar y volvió a verme directa y fríamente como hace unos momentos.

Celestia.- creo que ahora podremos entendernos- escuche pronunciar a la princesa.

Yari.- te entendí… - mirando la roca- ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

Celestia.- es una piedra de babel, quien la porte podrá entender todos los idiomas, la tenía en mi trono cuando para poder habar con los embajadores de tierras lejanas.

Luna.- ahora que podemos hablar correctamente, dinos que haces en Equestria humano

Yari.- ¿eh?, ah es verdad, perdone por mentir creí que sería la única forma de entrar, quiero que me ayuden a regresar a mi mundo.

Luna.- ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte a regresar a tu mundo? – dijo luna en tono más áspero

Yari.- ¿que no es obvio?, soy un humano, más que nadie deberían saber este no es mi lugar.

Celestia.- es verdad, la raza humana está prohibida en estas tierras desde "La Era Sin Nombre", fue muy sabio el venir con nosotras primero.

Yari.- gracias, aun cuando no estoy en postura de exigir, necesito que se apresuren en enviarme a mi mundo junto con mis cosas.

Celestia.-por desgracia, el ritual para mandarte a tu mundo tarda dos días, así que tendrás que esperar.

Yari.- eso es un problema,…, está bien, esperare los dos días, pero tengo un petición si no es mucha molestia…

Luna.- ¿qué es lo que deseas? - Con sumo repudio cuestiono luna

Yari.- quiero que me tengan encerrado en su calabozo, asilado de todos…

Celestia.- extraña petición, pero realmente tiene lugar tomando en cuenta de quién se trata, está bien, ¡guardias!

Como de rayo, los guardias entraron a la habitación al escuchar la voz de Celestia, ambos se detuvieron detrás de mí.

Guardia.- ¡ordene su majestad!- ahora si les entiendo

Celestia.- lleven lo al calabozo y enciérrenlo de forma aislada de todos.

Guardia.- ¡si su majestad!

Yari.- a se me olvidaba – deteniéndolos- en la entrada del castillo deje mi vehículo y mi equipaje, por favor cuiden de ellas…

Ambos pegasos me empujaron para dar marcha hacia el calabozo, nuevamente estaba caminando por los pasillos del catillo, pero lentamente fue cambiando el panorama cuando descendimos las escaleras, en efecto frente a mí una puerta de acero, tenía un arco peculiar, pude sentir como algo me cubrió antes de entrar a la habitación.

Yari.- ¿Este es el calabozo?

Los pegasos no me respondieron, sola mente se limitaron a cerrar la puerta detrás de mi dejándome completa mente solo, mire a mi alrededor y no había nada, salvo por una pequeña ventana que servía de traga aire, toda la habitación era circular sin un forma de escapar excepto por la puerta de la entrada, Me quite la chaqueta de cuero y el paliacate para usarlos de almohada, me acosté en el piso, de nada servía que perdiera mi energía estando parado, además no estoy seguro si poder comer, así que será mejor que duerma lo mas que pueda hasta que esté listo el ritual para regresar a mi mundo.


	2. El Amanecer

El amanecer marcaba el final de mi creación, en lo alto del balcón de la torre central del castillo pudo contemplar como mi astro bajaba para dar paso al de mi hermana, realmente no tenía sueño aun, no con ese ser que llego tan de buenas a ser nuestro prisionero, no confió dado por lo que leímos en las viejas escrituras, los humanos son criaturas con un potencial destructivo incluso mayor que Discord.

Mi hermana es muy indulgente al solo encerrarlo en la viejo calabozo, tengo que convencerla que tenemos que mantenerlo en vigilancia constante y de ser posible encadenarlo, amordazarlo y tirar la llave al interior de un parasite, para estas horas ella debe estar en el comedor, salgo de mis aposentos para dirigirme a buscarla.

Durante el trayecto me cruce con dos guardias de mi hermana, al verme ambos se pusieron en las orillas del pasillo mientras saludaban, pase frente a ellos mientras regresaba gentilmente el saludo, pero en cuanto doble la esquina escuche su pequeña conversación.

.- realmente es linda la princesa luna

.- si, ¿pero crees que regrese a ser Nightmare Moon?

.- ni idea, pero es mejor mantener la distancia…

Dolía, dolía por que en parte es verdad, aun cuando fui salvada de mi trasformación de Nightmare Moon, esa imagen de "ser tenebroso" no se quitara tan fácilmente, tengo mucho que enmendar si quiero recuperar el cariño y aprecio de mis súbditos, seguí con mi camino, llegue a la sala viendo como mi hermana estaba leyendo una carta, creo que era otro reporte de su estudiante.

Luna.- hermana, ¿interrumpo?

Celestia.- no- mientras guardaba la carta – dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Luna.- se trata sobre el humano, deberíamos tomar más precauciones

Celestia.- creo que está bien como esta.

Celestia usos su magia para crear un oráculo mostrando me el interior de la celda, el humano se mantenía acostado en el suelo sin hacer nada, de repente por debajo de la puerta se abrió una trampilla dejando pasar una pequeña canasta, la cual tenía unas cuantas manzanas y cupcakes los cuales comenzó a comer.

Celestia.- vez, inofensivo…

Luna.- aun asi no podemos bajar la guardia, tenemos que interrogarlo más, tenemos que saber cuál es su verdadera intención de estar como prisionero.

Yari.- termine

Escuchamos a través del oráculo Mientras empujaba la canasta de regreso hacia fuera, no le respondieron, se sentó del otro lado de la habitación y saco un aparato de su bolsillos, puso un extraño cable en el sus oídos, Celestia me miro con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Celestia.- de todas maneras dentro de poco conseguiremos algo de información

Luna.- me alegro oír eso, dime, ¿piensas mandar a un interrogador o a un torturador?

Celestia.- ninguno, ira Cadence

Luna.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque ella?

Celestia.- al saber que teníamos un humano en custodia, insistió en poder hablar con él, servirá para saber más de él como deseas.

.- ¡atención, tienes visitas! -

Interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, vimos por el oráculo como Cadence entraba a la celda, el humano se quitó los cables de sus oídos mientras observaba como entraba, se cerró la puesta detrás de ella, todavía tengo mis temores pero confió que de salir algo mal Cadence podrá defenderse, ahora muéstranos tu verdadera naturaleza.

Cadence.- buenos días sr. Humano

Yari.- olvida lo de señor, que no soy tan viejo, dime Yari, ¿qué hace la princesa del amor en mi humilde prisión?

Cadence.- tal parece que me conoce, ¿le importaría decirme cómo?

Yari.-para ser sincero si le digiera podría dejarle un pequeño trauma en su persona… ser, como sea que se diga- algo confundido

Cadence.- entonces tengo que suponer que usa la clarividencia para saber de nosotras.

Yari.- se podría decir que si para no dar tantos detalles… aun así no me ha respondido que hace aquí.

Cadence.- curiosidad, no podía pasar la oportunidad de conocer a un humano, si no le molesta quisiera preguntarle sobre usted y su mundo.

Yari.- mmmm, bueno, servirá para pasar el tiempo, eso sí, no espere que conteste con toda la verdad, hay cosas que no puedo decir, así que formule correctamente su preguntas princesa.

Cadence.- es cierto lo que dijo mi tía Celestia, ¿son una raza más peligrosa que los Changelings?

Yari.- bueno… no es que tengamos habilidades o poderes tan preocupantes, digamos que tenemos una mala costumbre, nos gusta manipular, desde objetos sin vida hasta seres vivos… ese es lo que nos diferencia realmente de los demás, bueno, según yo claro.

Cadence.- ¿por qué hablas tan mal de los de tu especie? No creo que sean tan malos como tú dices – mostrando melancolía

Yari.- no hablo por hablar, digo las cosas como las veo…, hay quienes se esfuerzan por el bien de todos, realmente lo intentan, pero solo queda en eso, en intentos, pero viejo no aprende truco nuevo… y por desgracia, son los peros viejos quienes enseñan el truco.

Cadence.-¿Por qué pediste que te encerara?

Yari.- más que todo para evitar hablar con los demás ponis, lo cual al parecer de nada sirvió, este es uno de muy tranquilo, siento que cualquier interacción con los otros ponis podría causar un efecto mariposa.

Cadence.- los demás ponis, supongo que no me incluyes en esas palabras

Yari.- hasta donde sé, las princesas de aquí son de los seres más sabias, por lo tanto mi presencia no afectaría en absoluto su ser.

Cadence.- nos tienes mucha confianza, ¿no temes que te traisionemos y decidamos tu destino?

Yari.- confió plenamente en ustedes

Cadence.- como puedes confiar si es la primera vez que nos encontramos

Yari.- soy hombre de Fe, eso es todo…

Cadence.- ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí? - de forma más amable

Yari.- la verdad, no, pero me imagino porque tienes algún noble propósito, o simplemente por curiosidad de ver a un animal exótico como dijiste anteriormente -

Cadence.- en parte tienes razón en ambos – riendo para sus adentros

Yari.- explícate – un poco molesto

Cadence.- antes solía ser niñera y tuve una pequeña potra que tenia gran interés en ustedes.

Yari.- tengo miedo de adivinar, pero prosigue.

Cadence.- ella siempre me contaba cosas interesantes, como que siempre usan ropas de cabeza a patas, lo cual veo, que no necesitan de magia o de alas, crean inventos que pueden hacer lo que sea, como por ejemplo ese raro aparato tuyo que esta resguardado en la caballeriza.

Yari.- ¿te refieres a mi moto?

Cadence.- ¿moto?

Yari.- el nombre completo es motocicleta, sirve como trasporte, me encontraba de viaje y sin querer termine en su mundo.

Cadence.- ¡enserio! y ¿Cómo funciona?

Yari.- mmm, de forma simple… tiene un máquina que usa combustible para hacer que la rueda trasera gire, la rueda de adelante la uso para dirigir hacia donde quiero ir.

Cadence.- Wooow, ¿crees que puedas darme una demostración? – llena de ilusión

Yari.- lo siento princesa, pero no pienso salir de aquí y aunque lo intentes no sabes cómo hacerla funcionar.

Cadence.- eres muy malo – inflando los cachetes

Yari.- si, lose y me encanta –con sarcasmo.

Guardia.- princesa, se acabo el tiempo – dijo uno de los guardias tras abrir la puesta.

Cadence.- ¿no me pueden dar un poco más de tiempo?- poniendo carita de perro regañado

Yari.- será mejor que te vallas, no queras hacer enojar a los gruñones de afuera, además la razón por la que deseaba estar aquí era para limitar mi contacto con ustedes, así que chuuu, chuuu.

Cadence.- hacerte el malo no funciona conmigo, sé que tienes un gran cantidad de amor en tu interior.

Yari.- es posible pero, pero estoy tratando de usar el sentido común.

Cadence se dirigió a la salida, el humano permaneció sentado todo el tiempo, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, se levantó y comenzó a hacer algo parecido a hacer ejercicio, Celestia desapareció el oraculo.

Luna.- eso no me tranquiliza, eso solo causa más inseguridad.

Celestia.- el que hable mal de su raza al igual que los textos antiguos, no explica por qué pidió que se le encerrara, eso demuestra que piensa en nuestra seguridad

Luna.- puede que sea una trampa, para ganar nuestra simpatía, pero yo no seré tan indulgente como Cadence.

Me dirigí a la salida ignorando los comentarios de mi hermanas solo para toarme en la salida con Cadence, pase de largo y fui directo hacia el calabozo, les ordene a los guardias que me dejaran pasar, quite el seguro anti magia del calabozo, de cruzarlo activado me hubiera dejado sin poder con el cual defenderme, por suerte el humano sigue bajo su efecto hasta que cruce nuevamente, entre azotando la puerta, en el interior él se encontraba recostado descansando.

Yari.- ¿creo que uno había primero que va a entrar? - dijo con sarcasmo

Luna.- silencio, no veo por qué ser educada con un ser como tú.- no me dejare intimidar

Yari.- puede que sea inmundo, pero al menos tengo modales, y, ¿a qué debo su divina presencia?

Luna.- ¿quiero que digas como es que sabias el nombre de Cadence?

Yari –siendo claro para que no pregunten a futuro, con una máquina, los veo atraes del cristal, creo que es suficientemente claro

Luna.- entonces cambiare mi pregunta, ¿dime que tanto sabes de nuestro mundo?- frunciendo mi ceño

Yari.-mmm, si tuviera que plantearlo… creo que lo suficiente como para liberar y controlar a Discord, causar una verdadera ruptura en las portadoras de los elementos, pero tranquila, como dije, quiero regresar a mi mundo lo más pronto posible.

Luna.- si es así, ¿Por qué no liberas a Discord y le pides que te mande de regreso?

Yari.- porque no soy nadie para interferir en su mundo, además, no sé si realmente toda la información que tengo sea verdad.

Luna.- algo muy noble viniendo de un ser caótico.

Yari.- si, pero créeme que tu presencia estas causando más problemas del que crees

Luna.- ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- no sé si me entendieron cuando hable en mi idioma original, pero estoy luchando contra mi estupidez pues quiero abrazar lo que tengo en frente.

Luna.- ¿que es lo que estás diciendo? – mientras daba un paso atrás y mientras concentro mi magia

Yari.- no creo que quieras saberlo.

Luna.- ahora me lo dices y de forma que pueda entenderlo.

Yari.- no quiero – como un potro

Luna.- me lo dices o te casare suficiente dolor como para llamar a un doctor

Yari.- que agresiva, ¿Qué paso con "Amor y Tolerancia"?

Luna.- eso es para quienes se lo merecen, como dijimos tu raza esta prohibida en estas tierras

Yari .- ¿está segura que quieres saber? …

Luna.- habla ahora…

Yari.-bien te lo diré – se puso de pie quedando un poco más alto que luna- de forma simple, estoy enamorado de ustedes, de su cultura, su ideología, pero sobre todo su pueblo, eso la incluye princesa.

Luna.- no te creo, los de tu especie no sienten amor por nadie, son de las criaturas más codiciosas que existen

Yari.- si no me crees pregúntale a Cadence, ahora como dije, tu presencia causa problemas emocionales.

Luna.- ¿Cómo puede afectar mi presencia?

Yari.- bromeas, es como dejar una manzana frente a una conejo hambriento, me estas tentando a hacer cosas que podría causar que tengas un hijo mío- pausa dramática con cara de pervertido- ok no, pero si a hacerte cosas vergonzosas

Luna.- ¡de que hablas, como puedes decir tales cosas, eres un pervertido! -sonrojándose

Yari.- es verdad, soy un pervertido mira que me gusten los ponis, dios como odio esto, pero así son las cosas, por eso te pido que te vayas antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta.

Luna.- está bien, me iré pero no porque tú digas sino porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Yari.- bye bye, cuídate.

Di media vuelta y me fui tan rápido como llegue, solo se escuchó la puesta azotar, espere unos cuantos minutos para asegurarme que no intentara nada mientras salía, fue cuando escuche como comenzó a carcajearse, se escuchaba claramente lo que decía.

Yari.-oh santo cielo, realmente se veía linda avergonzada cuando le dije que quiera hacer cosas sucias con ella, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, *suspiro* realmente es bella, más de lo que hubiera soñado.

Ese maldito, como puede burlarse tan abiertamente de mí, me desespera, debería mandarlo torturar para que se le quite la gracia, ° ° °, espera, él dijo linda, me llamo bella, ° ° °, no, no puedo dejarme engañar, seguro que es otra de sus tácticas para confundirme, aun así, sentí como la sangre me llegaba a la cabeza, tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar, enseñarle por qué todos me temen, tengo que atacar en mi terreno, en el mundo de los sueños, le causare una pesadilla que nunca olvidara, regrese a mis aposentos para descansar, dormí hasta que fue hora de alzar el firmamento nocturno, después de cumplir con mis deberes, pude sentir el sueño del humano.

Al entrar, me encontraba en lo que parecía Ponyville, pero en blanco y negro, fue cuando lo vi caminar por las calles, él estaba su en colores al igual que yo, eso es algo raro, pero seguí de todas maneras, camine por detrás de el para sorprenderlo con un conjuro de trasmutación sensitiva, para que su cuerpo sintiera lo que pasara en el sueño, pero antes de dar inicio a mi ataque, el pueblo entero cambio.

Ahora únicamente era una habitación en ella estaba una mesa la cual únicamente estaba el humano sentado mientras comía lo que parecía sopa, lo curioso era que él era el único en blanco y negro, digo único porque otros humanos estaban sentados en la mesa y tenían colores brillantes, apreciarse que todas eran hembras, él era el único macho.

De repente, veo como la más pequeña de las humanas toma un pan y se lo extiende al humano, él lo rechaza mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, pero en ese instante él se volvió más sombrío, como demacrado, pero deja de comer para verme directamente.

Yari.- algo me decía que estarías en mi sueño hoy

Luna.- ¿te encuentras lucido? No muchos logran eso

Yari.- no, solo hasta que niego el pan, sabes… siempre quise saber si le contabas tu sueño a alguien este no se cumple, y ahora que tengo a la princesa de la noche, me gustaría saber

Luna.- incluso yo sé que es una superstición sin fundamentos, los sueños fueron hechos para compartir, pues ellos nos muestran los problemas que nos aquejan.

Yari.- en cierta forma me alegro, porque de no cumplirse este sueño, no me lo perdonaría

Luna.- supongo que ellas son tu familia- observe a las 5 humanas

Yari.- así es, ellas son de las cosas más importantes para mí, por eso tengo que regresar, no estar mucho tiempo sin saber de ellas.

Sentí como todo estaba temblando, la conversación tomo todo el tiempo que el soñó, el amanecer estaba llegando, solo vi la escena desaparecer frente a mí una vez más, antes de despertar abruptamente y ver frente a mí el rostro serio de mi hermana, creo que ella sabe realmente lo que intente hacer.

Celestia.- ¿tanto te interesa que lo ves incluso en sus sueños?

Luna.- no es lo que piensas, yo…yo… quería darle una lección por decir cosas indecorosas

Celestia.- ¿Qué cosa, si se puede saber?

Luna.- la verdad no quiero ni acordarme…

Celestia.- bueno, te dará gusto saber que ya lo enviaremos de nuevo a su mudo antes de lo planeado, así que no te preocupes más por esos detalles

Luna.- es una buena noticia.

Celestia.- bueno será mejor que vallamos a la sala del trono para preparar todo.


	3. El Palacio

El palacio había iniciado con sus actividades rutinarias, la servidumbre cumplía con el aseo y los guardias con sus rondas, todo tranquilo, pero algo que si era de notarse, era el incesante rumor de que en el calabozo del castillo se albergan un mítico humano, los rumores variaban desde que el era un príncipe de una civilización perdida, hasta el último sobreviviente de su especie, pero sin duda muchos tenían el concepto de que él era un ser peligroso, puesto que para que la princesa lo haya enviado al calabozo, tenía que ser grave.

Otro de las cosas que llamaron la atención era la extraña máquina que el humano trajo con él, lo tenían resguardado en la caballeriza custodiado por los guardias, pero ocasionalmente por una venta que servía de traga luz, algunos ponis miraban para contemplar la extraña máquina.

Mas todo seguía su curso, Celestia se encontraba revisando una de las cartas de su fiel estudiante sobre un nuevo reporte sobre la amistad, ella sonreía al saber que seguían aprendiendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigas, pero su lectura fue interrumpida cuando de repente su hermana Luna entro a la habitación.

Celestia.- oh, luna, ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?

Luna.- hermana, ¿Cuánto más tardaras en enviar al humano a su mundo?

Celestia.-todo esta listo, solo falta esperar a que sea el ocaso donde ambas tenemos autoridad, solo asi podremos combinar nuestra magia ancestral para enviarlo a su mundo

Luna.- ya veo… - mientras bajaba la mirada

Celestia.-luna, ¿sucedió algo? - preocupada

Luna.- ¡no, nada, no tienes que preocuparte! - forzando su sonrisa

Celestia.- luna, por favor, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea que haya paso en su convivencia en el sueño.

Luna.- pues, veras estaba pensando…

*Explosión*

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió su plática, corrieron hacia el balcón para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, para su sorpresa la puesta principal fue destruida, y entre los escombros se veía como un grupo de minotauros con atuendos de guerra entraban de forma brutal al palacio.

Luna.- ¡¿pero qué es lo que pretenden?!

Celestia.- no lo sé, pero será mejor asegurarnos de que no lastimen a nadie

Después de decir eso, Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno para cubrir a ella y su hermana con una luz para reaparecer en la sala del trono, frente a ellas ya estaban los tenientes de la guardia real esperando sus órdenes.

Celestia.- informen –con severidad

.- majestad, un grupo de minotauros entraron de forma brusca a el castillo

Luna.- ¿ya tomaron acciones?

.- ya desplegamos distintos escuadrones para detener su avance -contesto el otro teniente

Luna.- ¿saben a dónde se dirigen?

.- al parecer hacia la sesión oeste del castillo

Luna.- Herman en esa parte… - sorprendida

Celestia.- si luna, en esa parte está el calabazo, tenientes, mande un escuadrón para asegurar a el prisionero.

*portazo*

.- no les permitiré hacerlo

Los tenientes giraron para contemplar el mismo escenario que las princesas tenían ante ellas, 5 minotauros entraron, 2 de ellos se quedaron afuera mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando 3 de ellos adentro, uno era más grande que los otros 2, su pelaje era rojo con una cabellera negra, tenía un aspecto de muy malévolo.

Celestia.- ¿Qué significa esto? Nuestras naciones tienen una alianza y esto es un acto de prisión

Minotauro.-lo siento princesa, pero nuestra lealtad esta en otro lado, así que puedes seguir con tu linda alianza con los débiles del clan will.

Luna.- ¿qué es lo que buscan? – mientras daba un fuerte pisotón

Minotauro.- no tomaremos mucho tiempo, solo vinimos a recoger al príncipe

.- ¿príncipe? – preguntaron las dos juntas

Minotauro.- no fijan, ustedes lo tienen prisionero, vinimos a liberarlo.

Luna.- así que buscan al humano

Minotauro.- así que es un humano, ja ja ja, nuestro señor se lucio al llamar aun ser tan destructivo.

Luna.- debí saberlo, el solo jugo con nosotras, él tenía pensado atacarnos en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La mirada de luna se lleno de odio y rencor, lanzo un rayo hacia los minotauros, pero de disipo antes de llegar, sorprendida volvió a lanzar su rayo pero de disolvían antes de llegar a su objetivo los minotauros se comenzaron a reír.

Minotauro.- sorprendida, no me extraña, dependen tanto de la magia que cuando falla realmente se sienten indefensas

Con una señal, los otros dos minotauros atacaron a los tenientes, uno de los teniente uso su cuerno para crear una barrera protectora, pero esta se rompió como si fura de papel dejando pasar al minotauro para someterlo contra el piso, el otro teniente emprendió vuelo para tomar altura, pero el otro minotauro uso una cadena para atrapar una de sus alas, tiro de ella para obligarlo a caer al piso y someterlo.

Minotauro.- cuando dependen tanto de algo, al perderlo se vuelven inútiles.

Celestia.- libéralos – reclamo

Minotauro.- los liberare una vez que el principie este asegurado nos iremos.

Mientras las negociaciones se ponían hostiles en la cámara del trono, en el calabozo, vemos a Yari sentado en la habitación despertando del sueño que provoca el calor y el aburrimiento, se quedó con los ojos abiertos por un tiempo sin moverse, fue cuando escucho el sonido una explosión, se levantó del suelo y se puso su chaqueta, tenía un mal presentimiento.

De repente se escuchó un sonido en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando entrar a un minotauro, tenía un pelaje negro y los ojos de color rojo, tenía protectores asemejando a los antiguos vikingos, tenía casi la misma altura que Yari, el camino hacia su encuentro y bruscamente se arrodillo ante él, esto dejo de manera perpleja a Yari y por mucho.

Minotauro.- príncipe, hemos veneno en su rescate…-entregándole una caja de madera- aquí está un regalo del maestro para que pueda liderarnos a la victoria contra Equestria.

Con mucha duda, se acuerdo y abrió la caja, en su interior había unos guantes protectores de acero hechos a la medida, en cierta forma le recordaron a los guantes de los caballeros del zodiaco, los tomo y no pensó mucho en ponérselos, el minotauro seguía inclinando su cabeza ante él, mientras se ponía los guantes contemplo a los guardias que estaban noqueados en el suelo, pero noto algo raro en ellos, algo que no cuadraba, pero en eso una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su mente, nuevamente estaba imaginando escenarios.

"será una prueba por parte de las princesas, no, no tendría sentido siendo que me regresaran a la tierra, entonces realmente es un ataque, de ser así, los rumores de mi presencia llegaron a un grupo anarquista, toman muy enserio su trabajo puesto que es la primera vez que veo un poni sangrar, definitivamente no es como el programa, aquí si hay riesgo de muerte, por lo tanto estos sujetos están dañando a ponis por mi culpa"

Tras pensar todo eso de manera instantánea, aprovechando que el minotauro seguía arrodilladlo, alzo su pierna muy por encima de su cabeza y dio una patada de guillotina con su talón impactando contra el cráneo del minotauro, su cara impacto contra el suelo quedando completamente inconsciente, salió de la habitación corriendo lo más rápido posible, tan pronto estuvo en los pasillos, comenzó correr, escucho como algo muy similar a una pelea se estaba efectuando, no tardó mucho en dar con la pelea, pero era algo tarde, ya había terminado con los minotauros de ganadora, se escondió en una esquina y con cuidado de no ser visto, pudo distinguir a 4 minotauros con ropajes parecidos al que dejo en el calabozo, miro con atención a los ponis que estaban siendo atados y reunidos en el centro, muchos eran guardias, pero el que resalto de entre todos fue Shining Armor, tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera.

En lo que retrocedió, inconsciente mente empujo un pedestal el cual tenía un jarrón, sin poder hacer nada más que ver como se rompía, Yari miro a su alrededor, lo único que vio fue la ventana a un corredor, son la adrenalina en su cuerpo, abrió la ventana y callo en uno de los patios, se escondió a un costado mientras escuchaba como uno de los minotauros se acercaba.

Minotauro.- ¡no es nada, de seguro un cobarde huyo!

El minotauro miro por la ventana sin encontrar nada realmente relevante, Yari lo contemplo y pudo sentir como su corazón latía fuerte mente, tan pronto el minotauro dio la espalda, Yari salió de su escondite y aplico una llave directamente en la cabeza del minotauro impidiendo que este gritara o respirara, Yari lo había sujetado correctamente, es más los cuernos le daba más estabilidad en la llave, el minotauro como pudo intentaba liberarse, pero la falta de aire ocasiono que perdiera el conocimiento, sin soltarlo Yari lo saco por la ventana hasta dejarlo en área visible.

Noto que en la cintura de este, tenía un matillo de una mano, lo tomo y se escondió nuevamente, no espero mucho para ver como otro de los minotauros, saltaba por la ventana para caminar hacia su compañero caído, sin pensarlo mucho, Yari se acercó lo suficiente para ser escuchado, el minotauro solo alcanzo a girar para ver como Yari alzaba el martillo para hacer que este impactara justo en la cara, pero en esta ocasión no corrió con la misma suerte, pues escucho como alguien más saltaba de la ventana.

Otro minotauro presencio lo que había pasado y este no le daría oportunidad a Yari de dejarlo fuera de combate, este minotauro se abalanzo contra Yari mientras blandía su espada, Yari como podía golpeaba la espada para para evitar que esta lo cortara, fue perdiendo terreno hasta que una raíz hizo que tropezara, el minotauro confiado blandió su arma para que esta impactara, pero dio al objetivo equivocado, la raíz con la que Yari tropezó pertenecía a un árbol el cual recibió el golpe de la espada.

El minotauro intentaba sacarla pero esta estaba profundamente enterrada, Yari no desaprovecho la oportunidad, como pudo se levantó pero al hacerlo sujeto el anillo que colgaba de la nariz del minotauro, con gran fuerza y haciendo de manera rápida, tiro de él arrancándolo de su origen, el minotauro grito de dolor mientras caía de rodillas intentando reducir el dolor haciendo presión en su nariz, Yari tomo nuevamente el martillo que se le había caído y desde lo más alto golpeo la cabeza del minotauro, haciendo el favor de dejarlo inconsciente.

Yari regreso al interior del palacio con martillo en mano, pero la oculto detrás de el, camino lentamente hacia el minotauro que faltaba, este se sorprendió a verlo, Yari por otro lado tenia una mirada realmente tensa.

Yari.- ¿eres parte de mis rescatadores? – pregunta de forma camada

Minotauro.- entonces usted es…- se arrodillo- príncipe, me alegro verlo sano y salvo…

Yari.- gracias, sabes será mejor que me sigas, tus compañeros fueron en boscados por un escuadron de ponis, tu ayuda no caería mal…

Minotauro.- como usted diga, ¿pero qué hay de ellos?

Yari.- ¿no lograron mucho o sí?

El minotauro ríe ante el comentario de Yari, el cual por otro lado, él estaba serio con una mirada fruncida, lo guio hasta la ventana en donde dejo que mirara como estaba sus compañeros caídos, repitiendo el mismo acto que el primero, aplico la misma llave en su cabeza, este forcejeo más, incluso logro impactar contra la pared para intentar quitarse a Yari de encima, pero fue inútil, no lo soltaría por nada del mundo, la pelea termino cuando el minotauro se dejó caer completamente perdiendo el conocimiento.

Yari estaba más que cansado, pero aun podía continuar, camino hasta donde estaban los ponis, el primero que desato fue a Shining Armor, el cual miraba con incertidumbre a Yari, había alcanzado a presenciar algo de la pelea con el ultimo minotauro causando intrigas.

Shining Armor.- pensé que eran tus aliados

Yari.- mis únicos aliados son los que tienen por credo "Amor y Tolerancia"

Retiro las cadenas de Shining Armor solo para ser empujado por este, frente a él vio como una espada se enterraba en el suelo, era el minotauro al que le había arrancado el anillo de la nariz, su mirada decía por mucho que estaba furioso, como pudo Yari se levantó para poder bloquear los ataques con los guantes, aun cuando estos resistían, el cuerpo de Yari recibías cortadas superficiales de ataques que estuvieron a punto de acertar, Shining Armor intento usar su magia pero esta se veía simplemente disipada.

Fue cando lo impensable paso, el minotauro logro enterrar la espada en la pierna de Yari, su muslo para ser precisos, dio una puñalada que acertó con el golpe, el grito de dolor no se hizo esperar, el minotauro extrajo la espada listo para dar el golpe de gracia pero fue interrumpido, Shining Armor tacleo al minotauro haciendo que callera, el minotauro tomo una de las patas del unicornio y de su cintura tomo una navaja, pensaba cobrar la vida de poni, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, solo pudo sentir como de su pecho salía el filo de su propia espada.

Este cayó muerto a un lado del unicornio el cual estaba algo a tonito por lo que había pasado, vio como Yari soltaba la espada mientras caía al suelo del cansancio, de repente como pudo se quitó la chaqueta para luego quitarse la camisa, mientras tanto Shining Armor se había despabilado y comenzó a desatar a los demás ponis, cuando presto atención al humano, vio que este se estaba poniendo su chaqueta cerrándola completamente.

Shining Armor.- ¿qué pretendes?

Yari.- ¿no son todos, verdad? – poniéndose de pie

Shining Armor.- no, se me informo que se dividieron en grupos, uno fue l calabozo y el otro a la sala del trono…

Yari.- entonces, tenemos que darnos prisa…

Shining Armor.- tengo órdenes de vigilar que no escapes

Yari.- entonces vigila como voy a la sala del trono, pues ese es mi destino…

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente al otro, mientras que en la cámara del trono Celestia y Luna estaba a merced del minotauro rojo, la tención era grande, no solo no podían hacer uso de la magia, sino que tenían rehenes los cuales delimitaban sus actos, parecía estar todo perdido, fue cuando escucharon que la puerta estaba abriéndose lo suficiente para que uno entrar, los ojos de luna se tornaron llenos de furia, mientras que Celestia se mostraba sorprendida, era el humano que había causado tanto sufrimiento, pero algo llamo su atención, llevaba puesto unos guantes de guerra los cuales estaba salpicados de sangre.

Yari.-LOL, eres más grande de lo que pensé- contemplando al minotauro rojo una cabeza más alto que el

Minotauro.- Oh!, príncipe Yari, me alegro que se encuentre bien, tal parece que le llego el regalo del maestro.

Yari.- ¿príncipe?, …, a es verdad, ustedes piensan que soy un príncipe, la verdad eso fue una mentira que dije para entrar aquí.

Minotauro.- nuestro maestro dijo claramente que buscáramos al principie Yari que estaba en el calabozo

Yari.- bueno es cierto que me llaman Yari, pero lo de principie es un titulo que no meresca– con mucha naturalidad

Minotauro.- como usted ordene, pero no se diga más, no queremos hacer esperar al maestro.

Yari.- antes de irnos, contesta, ¿Cuántos vinieron en esta misión?

Minotauro.- 10 de los mejores y más bravos guerreros del maestro a su servicio.

Yari.- eeeh, ¿a mi servicio?, en ese caso, ustedes dos liberen a esos ponis, ya no son de utilidad, ni valen la pena ensuciarse las manos

Sin chistear un momento ambos minotauros soltaron a los tenientes mientras reían de forma sínica, patearon a los ponis antes de liberarlos, incuso uno de ellos le escupió, se alejaron de ellos para estar alado de sus líderes, las cuales miraban como estos se reincorporaban nuevamente al grupo donde ahora se encontraba Yari.

Luna.- debí saber que todo era mentira, tú tienes la maldad en tu interior como siempre han dicho – mientras luna contenía sus lagrimas

Yari.- te lo dije anoche, soy un peligro para ustedes, nada más mira todo esto, atacaron el palacio por mi presencia.

Luna.-eres un malvado.

Yari.- lose...

De la rabia, luna volvió a lanzar un rayo de magia pero en esta ocasión lo lanzo contra Yari, por reflejo se cubrió con los guantes pero sucedió lo mismo que paso con los minotauros, el rayo de magia se disipo antes de llegar, fue desconcertarte para todos incluso para el blanco reciente.

Yari.- interesante, eh de suponer que es la aleación de los guantes

Minotauro.- brillante, nada se le escapa príncipe, es cierto esta aleación anula la magia

Yari.-Algo muy útil contra los unicornios y alicornios - contemplando los guantes

Minotauro.- principie, ¿desea retirarse o tiene pensado algo mas en mente? - Mientras el minotauro rojo se ponía a un costado

Yari.- la verdad, tengo sería una pena no usar este regalo ahora que ya me acostumbre a ellos.

Minotauro.- ja ja ja, asi se habl…

No pudo terminar su frase, pues sintió como un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago obligándolo a doblarse, sintió como tomaron sus cuerno, sin poder defenderse, contemplo como Yari tomaba impulso de los cuernos y daba una fuerte rodillazo en la cara, el impacto dio de lleno sin oponer resistencia, dejándolo noqueado por el dolor.

.- ¡¿pero que es lo que ha hecho príncipe?!- Pregunto uno de los minotauros

Yari.- que no es obvio, los estoy eliminado como a los otros 7…

.- ¿que a dicho? – replico el otro

Yari.- para ser los mejores soldados, se ve que no tienen mucha destreza de pelea, ahora ¿quien sigue?

Ambos minotauros dieron un paso hacia atrás, el temor los invadió, pues con lo que su maestro les habían dicho sobre él y que reciente mente dejo fuera de combate a su líder quien era mucho más grande que ellos, ninguno de los dos se movía, Yari dio un suspiro de decepción mientras miraba furioso a los minotauros.

Yari.- ¡no tengo todo el santo dia!.

Dio un salto hacia el primer minotauro el cual se cubrió de golpe, pero en cuanto el toco suelo dio un golpe en el estomago, dio un paso hacia tras y dio una patada baja en la rodilla del minotauro causando que este callera, cuando estuvo de espaldas ene le piso con la misma pierna, la alzo la pierna y desde la altura dio una patada con el talón justo en la quijada, esto no solo dejo al minotauro fuera de combate, sino que causo que Yari soltara una grito de dolor, sujeto su pierna donde tenía una venda improvisada.

Al ver esto el otro minotauro se puso nervioso más vio una oportunidad comenzó a correr hacia Yari usando su cornamenta, por puro reflejo soltó su pierna para sujetar la cornamenta, con su pierna lastimada no pudo nada más que dejarse empujar hasta impactar contra la pared, el dolor se esparció por Yari quien luchaba por mantenerse consiente mientras ahogaba el dolor, el minotauro no daba oportunidad de que tocara el suelo.

Con el dolor en contra, Yari comenzó a pataleara para intentar patear la cara del minotauro, muchos fueron intentos patéticos, pero uno de ellos dio frutos, el talón se atorón en el anillo de la nariz, lo estiro lo suficiente para causarle dolor y que lo dejara libre, sin perder tiempo Yari abrazo al minotauro de la cintura quedando atrás de el, con un fuerte grito, él lo levanto hasta formar un arco con su espalda ocasionando que la cabeza del minotauro impactara contra el suelo, Yari realizo un Suplex perfecto, solo sintió como el minotauro puso flojo su cuerpo donde había quedado inconsciente.

Yari.- demonios, estaba más pesado de lo que pensé.- soltándolo para que callera

De repente, las puertas se abrieron completamente mostrando a Shining Armor junto a la guardia del palacio, al asomarse por la puerta vieron como otros guardias se llevaban a otros minotauros desmallados.

Shining Armor.- ¿su majestad se encuentra bien?

Yari.- estaré en mi celda, avisen me cuando esté listo el conjuro – cojeando al salir

Celestia.- capitán, pónganos al tanto de lo que paso haya fuera

Shining Armor.- si, uno de los minotauros llego hasta el calabozo, para cuando llegamos, fuimos emboscados, pero el prisionero se acercó a los intrusos y abusando de su confianza los ataco por la espalda liberando a los guardias que tenían prisioneros.

Luna.- pero, si vinieron a salvarlo, ¿Por qué los ataco?

Celestia.- tu dímelo, tú fuiste la que mas hablo con el – mientras levantaba un ceja

Luna.-tengo que irme – mientras corría hacia la salida.

Celestia.- capitán asegúrense de quitarles las armaduras, reúnalos para regresarlos a su tierra.

Luna se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo mientras miraba todos los destrozos, pasó por una sala donde se encontró con el resto de los minotauros desmallados, fue cuando escucho hablar a los guardias.

.- ¿puedes creer todo lo que hizo ese humano?

.- no realmente, me sorprende que pudiera moverse después de recibir tantos cortes

.- lose, parecía que… ¡princesa luna!

Luna.- expliquen lo que acaban de decir…

.- pues vera… él se enfrentó a de ellos solo, uno a uno fueron cayendo, el ultimo le causo muchos problemas y en una ocasión logro enterrarle una espada.

.- es cierto, ¿recuerdas lo que hizo después?

.- ah, es verdad, me dolió de solo verlo

Luna.- ¿qué fue lo que hizo? - angustiada

.- después de dejarlos librarse de ese minotauro y liberarnos, se quitó parte de su vestimenta y la enrollo en su pata, no sin antes pedirle al capitán Shining Armor que quemara la herida para que dejara de sangrar

.- y repitió lo mismo con sus heridas menores...

Luna salió corriendo dejando a los guardias con la palabra en la boca, mientras en el calabozo Yari observaba como se llevaban al primer minotauro que derroto, él estaba sentado recargando su espalda en la pared mientras veía como los ponis se marchaban y cerraba la puerta, contemplo su pierna la cual se había abierto nuevamente.

Yari.- *suspiro* creo que tonto de mi parte pensar que este nivel de violencia no existía en este mundo, bueno lo mejor es no hacer caso a lo que está pasando y regresar a mi mundo lo antes posible, por suerte no es la pierna del arranque...

De la nada la puerta se volvió a caer, mostrando a la luna con cierta pena por haber tirado la puerta.

Yari.-oh! Princesa, ¿vienen a decirme que ya están listas para regresarme?

Luna.- no, vine para a tender tus heridas – mientras con su magia aparecía una caja de primeros auxilios

Yari.- neee, no te preocupes, ya las cicatrice con fuego – asiéndolo sonar lo más normal del mundo

Luna.- no pienso irme hasta atenderte – fría y directa

Yari.- no gracias – girando la cabeza a un costado

Luna camino hasta donde él se encontraba y se sentó en el suelo para atenderlo mejor, el miraba al otro lado con los ojos cerrados, lunas se enfado y con su casco, presiono sobre la herida de la pierna, Yari no pudo evitar gritar del dolor.

Yari.- AAAAAAHHHHH, ¿qué estás loca?, ¿por qué haces eso?

Luna.- ¡cállate y muéstranos ver tus heridas! – usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot

Yari.- está bien

Se quitó primero los guantes que estaban por encima de la chaqueta, después procedió a quitarse la mostrando su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras las cuales se estaban abriendo apenas para dejar paso a la sangre, no tenía ninguna de gravedad y la más profunda estaban en su muslo.

Luna.- ¿cómo es posible que soportaras todo esto? pudieron darte en un órgano vital, pudiste morir antes de regresar a tu mundo - mientras comenzaba a limpiar las heridas

Yari.- no moriré tan fácilmente...

Luna.- el orgullo no trae nada bueno en un guerrero – presionando con fuerza.

Yari.-AAAA, no es orgullo, es que dudo que él me quiera a su lado.

Luna.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- *suspiro* simple el dios de mi mundo me odia, no, me detesta, ya morí una vez y me regreso a mi cuerpo por que no quería verme todavía.

Luna.- así que ustedes también tienen dioses, eso es curioso

De pronto el silencio se apodero de la habitación, subiendo la tensión en luna al saber que estaba con un ser peligroso, pero que arriesgo su vida para defenderlas, en cambio Yari miraba fijamente a luna de forma hipnótica, pues cuantas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a un personaje de caricatura frente a ti.

Luna.-oye puedo preguntarte algo – pregunto luna rompiendo con el silencio

Yari.- ¿qué?

Luna.- ¿realmente te gusta tanto nuestro mundo?

Yari.- me encanta, no sabes las miles de veces que soñé con poder visitarlo– con un tono amable

Luna.- ¿entonces por qué no quieres explorarlo, por qué quieres regresar lo más rápido posible a tu mundo?

Yari.- ya lo dije, soy un peligro para este mundo, ustedes están bien sin la presencia de los humanos

Luna.- puede que tengas razón, pero fue un humano el que nos salvo hoy

Yari.- a eso, no no no no no, eso fue puro egoísmo, me asegure que no interfirieran con mi regreso.

Luna.- termine

Todas la heridas de Yari fueron limpiadas y vendadas con la magia de la princesa, el se puso nuevamente su chaqueta y se recargo en la pared nuevamente y sin mirar a luna le hizo una señal de que se fuera.

Yari.- bueno, gracias por la visita, ojala nunca nos veamos otra vez

Luna.- ¿cómo puedes ser tan descortés con la que atendió las heridas?

Yari.- fácil, no quiero que me tomes cariño, así que tengo que ser despreciable contigo

Yari.- eres un grosero

Yari.- lose, lose, ódiame como el resto

.-disculpe su majestad –mientras entraba a la habitación – la princesa Celestia mando pedir la presencia de ambos en la sala del trono.

Yari.- creo que ya es hora de irme, ooh, casi se me olvida – recogió los guantes- me los quedare como recuerdo

Luna.- esas cosas anulan la magia, lo único que ocasionara es que no poder regresar a tu mundo.

Con algo de decepción Yari dejo los guantes en cascos del guardia, más tarde en la sala del trono Celestia se encontraba en medio de la sala, luna camino hasta estar alado de ella, Yari miro para los alrededores, pero no vio diferencia alguna en la habitación, ni siquiera indicios de que estuvieran a punto de abrir un portal mágico o algo, pero principalmente se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo importante.

Yari.- ¿oigan donde están mi moto con mis cosas?, ¿Qué no se supone que ya debe estar listo el ritual?

Celestia.- decidí posponerlo hasta nuevo aviso

Yari.- ¿mande?

Celestia.- este pequeño incidente nos obliga a retrasar tu retorno a casa

Yari.- disculpameee, no sé si lo as notado pero… ¡atacaron el catillo por culpa mia!

Celestia.- puede que tengas razón, pero, tal parece que tu llegada no fue una casualidad, te trajeron con un propósito el cual supongo que es iniciar una guerra.

Yari.- algo escuche…al parecer tenían pensado que yo los guiara, y ¿cuál es la gran idea?, conozco suficientes historias como para saber qué rumbo tomara esto, y la verdad quisiera no recorrerlo, si realmente me necesita para iniciar la guerra, no es más conveniente que regrese a mi mundo.

Celestia.- si conoces tantas historias como dices, sabrás que puedes marcar mucho la diferencia.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando la respuesta del humano que tenían enfrente de ellos, todos prestaban atención pues dependiendo de su respuesta seria el cambio de rutina en sus vida, Yari comenzó a rascarse la cabeza para poder organizar sus ideas, estaba considerando todas la variables posibles que podría pasar.

Yari.- mmmm, …, tienes suerte que nadie me este esperando en mi mundo, supongo que puedo prestar mis servicios, pero tienes como límite un año, después de ese tiempo tengo que regresar a mi mundo

Celestia.- me parece justo

Yari.- además todo el tiempo que este en esta tierra, tendrán que sustentar mis necesidades. ¿Alguna objeción?

Celestia.- ninguna, si eso es todo…

Yari.- nnnnooo, otra cosa, para asegurarme de no cometer una estupidez, ¡luna!

Luna.- eh?

Yari.- a partir de ahora tu aparentaras ser mi novia hasta que regrese a mi mundo

Luna.-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?, ¿Por qué yoooo? – completamente asustada

Yari.- no quieres, bueno, entonces Celestia será mi novia

Celestia.- si realmente lo crees necesario…

Luna.- ¡espera un momento hermana!- poniendo se en medio de los dos- ¿realmente estás de acuerdo con esa petición?

Celestia.- nos estamos poniendo egoístas al retenerlo en nuestro mundo, no veo por qué no cumplir con una de sus demandas para quedarse.

Luna.- pe-pe-pe-pero es un humano, como puedes aceptar ser la novia de una criatura como el

Yari.- oye, sé que estoy feo, pero no es para tanto, …- mientras ponía una sonrisa malévola- ¿no me digas que estas celosa?

Luna.- ¡¿CEEELOOSAAA?!, ni que estuviera loca

Yari.- entonces no tienes motivo para reclamar, después de todo Celestia es más confiable cuando se trata de dar todo por Ecuestria, a ella no le importa cumplir con mis caprichos porque está comprometida a servir a su pueblo.

Celestia se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba, un viejo truco de psicología y por lo que parecía, Luna estaba cayendo fácilmente, se puso roja de la furia al punto de pudiera convertirse en Nightmare Moon nuevamente, pero se limito a dar un fuerte pisotón causando que el suelo se abriera.

Luna.- ¡eso es lo que cree, si yo quisiera podría ser la yegua de tus sueños en un parpadeo¡

Yari.- no sobre actúes, no podrías ni fingir ser mi novia anqué lo quisieras, además ayer fuiste la yegua de mis sueños y no lograste grandes cosas.

Luna.- ¡que no, ya verás llenare, no, superare tus estándares y caerás rendido ante mis encantos!

Yari.-entonces es un trato, luna será mi novia hasta que regrese a mi mundo

Luna.-De acuerdo, ° ° °, ¿Eh?

Para cuando luna reacciono Yari y Celestia ya habían estrechado el casco y la mano en señal de tener un trato, luna se helo al percatarse de lo que había sido orillada a ser la pareja del humano, solo vio como su hermana y el humano salían de la habitación hablando sobre su estadía en el castillo.

Luna.- ¿en qué me metí?


	4. No fue un Sueño

No fue un sueño, el dolor y el amanecer en una de las habitaciones del castillo confirma que realmente estoy en Equestria, realmente a estas alturas aun después de haber estado al borde de la muerte, me resulta algo difícil hacerme a la idea de que estoy en otra dimensión, para mi surte es en los mundos más "pacifico" entre comillas claro, después de la pequeña riña de ayer, me quedo claro que esto no es como el programa de televisión que es apto para niñas de 7 años, siempre se ha dicho que la realidad supera la ficción, pero se quedó corto con lo que paso ayer.

Tu ve suerte en esta ocasión, no solo porque mis rivales eran algo tontos, sino que también el hecho de que confianza me dio una ventaja, sigo pensando que es una mala idea quedarme, pero dado que la única persona… digo poni, el único poni que es capaz de enviarme a mi mundo, se niega, es algo mortificante pero al menos me las arregle para conseguir un cuarto del palacio, digo, si me veré forzado a quedarme que sea en un lugar más cómodo, recogí mi equipaje de la moto para estar un poco más cómodo, después todo, a falta de material, tuve que quemar una de mis camisa.

Hoy estaba dormido en la cama con las sabanas hasta el cuello, sé que ya es de día, pero levantarme temprano nunca fue mi fuerte, además la flojera mesclado con la fatiga y dolor de lo que paso ayer, realmente quería ser un oso y quedarme dormido todo un invierno, lo único agradable es el clima de Equestria, creo que llegue justo en el cambio de verano a otoño, el calor de aquí no es nada comparado con el de mi ciudad.

*nock, nock*

Mmmm, ya vinieron a molestar, me hare el dormido, la verdad no tengo intenciones de levantarme hasta que me duela el cuerpo.

*nock, nock*

Solo ignóralo, pronto desistirá y me dejaran dormí a gusto

*nock, nock, nock*

Yari.-AAAaaah chingada madre, ¡¿QUE QUIEREEEEN?! - Sin levantarme de la cama

.- servicio al cuarto

Yari.- ¡No ordene nada!

.- selo manda la princesa.

Yari.-pasa

No me levante de la cama a, escuche como el poni entro a la habitación, realmente no quiero abrir los ojos, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, escucho como se mueve la vajilla, después de un rato escucho que se queda en silencio.

Yari.- ¿sucede algo? – manteniendo los ojos cerrados

.- ah, este, no realmente, esperamos que sea de su agrado su majestad –

Yari.- eh?, a si, no te preocupes, puedes retirarte cuando termine pondré el carito en el pasillo

.- con permiso su majestad.

La poni salió y cerró la puerta, abrí los ojos solo para encontrar el carito ceramio, solo tuve que sentarme para alcanzar todo, encima del carrito, había una gran cantidad de pasteles y frutas, así como un plato de Hot Cakes, es variado, pero realmente no me agradan tanto las cosas dulce, bueno, adonde fueres, haz lo que vieres, me dispuse a comenzar a desayunar, pero seguía pensando en un asunto, por alguna razón, Celestia quería mantener la farsa de que yo era un príncipe, eso fue una mentira para poder entrar, pero pensándolo, creo que así es más fácil justificar el trato especial que estoy recibiendo, debería usar este poder de in fluencia para ayudar a los demás, ° ° °, pffff, neeee, mejor me aprovecho de la situación y hago varias bromas.

Nunca se me ha dado bien eso de los estatus sociales, la verdad los veo como algo sin sentido y poco útil, venga que no niego que algunos líderes merecen respeto, pero hay muchos que se creen dioses siendo que están igual o peor situación que uno, vivir en el surrealismo no es bueno para nadie, ahora que lo pienso, mi problema son las personas que olvidan por completo de donde vienen.

Será no amargar la comida con pensamientos negativos, aun cuando el desayuno es algo delicioso, no creo que pueda vivir únicamente de esto, el problema será cuando mi organismo me pida carne, será un problema a la larga, que uno puede vivir sin comer carne, pero no puedes quitársela de golpe a alguien que el 70% de su vida consumió carne en las 5 comidas del día, si dije 5, si pensaron que solo son 3 están muy mal.

Terminado el desayuno, saque el carrito al pasillo, para mi sorpresa había un par de pegasos que custodiaban mi puerta, regrese a la habitación y tome un par de manzanas que tome del carrito, no me las iba a comer, puse una manzana a un lado de cada uno, me sorprendió que no se movían para nada, era como los guardias de Londres.

Yari.- tomen chicos, por la molestia de cuidarme…

No me respondieron, cerré la puesta y sin alejarme de ella comencé a contar, tan pronto conté 10, escuche como le daban una gran mordida, jajajajajaja, realmente era para grabarlos, camine por la habitación hasta llegar a una de mis maletas, de ellas saque mi laptop, fue una suerte que si hubiera contactos en Equestria, fue algo difícil de adaptar el enchufe pero lo logre con un poco de alambre y cinta de aislar, tenía miedo de que no hubiera electricidad en Equestria.

Encendí mi laptop, coloque un USB que sirve para conectarme al internet de la compañía de teléfonos, sé que es mucho pedir, pero tenía esperanza que tuviera señal, pero fue en vano, la compañía no tiene cobertura fuera de las dimensiones, bueno al menos puedo entretenerme con los juegos que tengo en ella, la puse en uno de los muebles de noche mientras puse a reproducir música.

Después de pensarlo un poco, puse únicamente la música que tenía con instrumental de películas, los famosos SoundTrack que uno no debe descargar pero igual manera lo hace, ¿por qué pura música instrumental?, simple no podía arriesgarme a dejarlos escuchar algo de cuestionable, pues lo admito me gusta mucha clase de música, pero hubo una época en la que mi vida era el metal, la sigo amando, pero ya no puede seguir con ese estilo de vida, no si necesitas trabajar.

Con la música puesta, tome una cajita pequeña de la maleta y posteriormente tome mi Chaqueta, tenía unas cuantas cortadas, de la caja saque aguja e hilo, vaya que sabía que algo por el estilo pasaría cuando acampara, peor no pensé que sería por una pelea, aunque conociendo un poco mis impulsos, posiblemente si hubiera pelado en alguna cantina, se me dificulta la tarea por algunas cortadas de mi cuerpo estas ya estaban curándose pero seguían doliendo, la única que sigue en riesgo es la de mi pierna.

Por suerte no golpeo el hueso, de lo contrario ya estaría enyesado, solo es de esperar a que esto cure y cicatrice correctamente.

*nock, nock*

Yari.- ¿quien es?

.- soy Cadence

Yari.- pasa

Cadence entro a la habitación, se mostraba algo alegre, me da mala espina, es como cuando sabes que piensan pedirte algo, lo más probable es que tenga curiosidad sobre la moto, pero no venia sola, con tan solo verla mi sangre se me helo, era Lyra, la única poni que no deseaba ver, solo veo como sus ojos se iluminaban y crecían al verme, ella corrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de racionar, se abalanzó sobre mí, sentía como era manoseado por todo lados por ella, me sentí violado, pero el problema radicaba en que ella presionaba mis heridas, lo cual dolía, como pude la tome por los costados y la aparte de mi es más ligera de lo que pensé.

Lyra.- ¡un humano, un humano, un humano! – estirando los brazos para tocarme

Yari.- ¡tranquilízate, Cadence, ¿por qué la trajiste?

Cadence.- perdón, pero ella era la que más anhelaba ver a los de tu especie, es la pequeña ñoni que cuide cuando trabajaba de niñera – con una leve sonrisa.

Lyra.- dime, dime ¿Qué es lo que comes?, ¿siempre usas ropas?, ¿puedes usar magia?, ¿es verdad que ustedes montan a los ponis? – Mientras se cubría la cara con sus cascos- si quieres puedes montarme.

Yari.- ok, no me gusto como sonó eso último, ahora, ¡Podrías calmarte!

Lyra.- uuuuuh, ¿que es eso? – apuntando con su casco la laptop

Yari.- eso, es una herramienta de mi mundo

Lyra.- ¿cómo funciona? – liberándose y caminando hacia ella

Yari.- lo siento pero esto es el equivalente a un oráculo, me temo que no puedo mostrarles mucho de su contenido

Presione el botón de apagado para el apagado de emergencia, no podía dejar que vieran el fondo del escritorio, era una imagen de Discord con Fluttershy y no tenía ganas de explicar el porqué de la imagen, guarde la laptop en la maleta solo para sentir como tomaron mis manos entre un par de cascos, gire la cabeza para encontrar a Lyra contemplando mis dedos.

Yari.- sabes, yo también tengo curiosidades sobre ustedes, pero no me ves hostigando a ninguno de ustedes.

Lyra.- perdón, pero siempre había querido conocer a un humano – mientras me soltaba

Yari.- está bien, contestare a tus preguntas, pero, solo voy a confirma la información que ya tienes, ¿entiendes?

Lyra.- si si si – dando saltitos como un conejo

No creo que haya nada de malo en decir verdadero o falso sobre algunas cosa, además, esto me servirá para saber que tanto puedo actuar en este mundo sin temor de causar pánico

Cadence.- no te importa si yo también pregunto algunas cosas, tengo algunas dudas también.

Yari.- está bien siéntese donde pueda verlas

Haciendo me caso las dos se sentaron frente a mí, me senté en la orilla de la cama para ver las frente a frente, no necesito decir que Lyra esa la mas ansiosa de las 2.

Yari.-ok, primera pregunta

Lyra.- uh uh uh, ¿es verdad que siempre usan ropa?

Yari.- si, con el tiempo desarrollamos una dependencia a ella, nuestra piel es muy delgada a comparación de otras especies.

Lyra.- entonces ¿también se bañan con ella?

Yari.- nnoooo somos tan dependientes, no la quitamos para bañarnos.

Cadence.- ¿y qué me dices de su dieta?

Yari.- ¿qué tanto saben de ella? Recuerda que yo solo confirmare lo que saben- tengo que ser cuidadoso con la respuesta

Lyra.- es que hay libros que dicen tienen tendencias a ser herbívoros y otros que dicen que son carnívoros dado a que desarrollaron colmillos.

Cadence.- es verdad, a raíz de eso es que se tiene un considerable... bueno, precaución ante los humanos.

Me lo están poniendo difícil, si con firmo que soy carnívoro podría causar pánico entre ellos, hasta ahora no he visto ningún carnívoro amigo de las ponis además algunas mascotas, aunque siendo sinceros, los grifos comen carne también, en el pasado Rainbowl era amiga de un grifo, así que puede que haya una cierta tolerancia ante esto, ok, Yolo.

Yari.- el problema es que ambas declaraciones son verdaderas – espero que sea lo correcto

Lyra.- entonces, es verdad que comen carne - algo decepcionada

Cadence.- ¿es por eso que pediste que te encerraran, para no comernos?

Yari.-no hay que exagerar las cosa, no fue por eso, los humanos somos ovívoros, comemos lo que tengamos a disposición, además, siempre hemos mantenido como regla no comer seres inteligentes.

Cadence.- eso me tranquiliza… de cierto modo

Yari.- les pediré que no divulguen esa párate, no quiero que me teman por temor a comérmelos.

Lyra.- es verdad, cambiando tema ¿eres de la clase guerrera?

Yari.- más que guerrero, diría obrero…

Fue cuando escuche el crujir de la puerta, gire la vista y note que estaba entre abierta, pensé que alguien más entraría, pero no paso nadie, mire hacia la orilla de la puesta y vi como una pequeña onda de cabello oscuro se movía, fue cuando me di cuenta, luna estaba detrás de la puesta escuchando todo lo que decíamos.

Cadence.- ¡Yari!

Yari.-eh? – saliendo de mis pensamientos

Cadence.- me escuchaste tan siquiera

Yari.- a perdón, me quede pensando en algo, ¿qué decías?

Cadence.- que muchos guardias dicen que enfrentaste tu solo a los minotauros, como si no fuera tu primera pelea

Yari.- aaaah, eso, como dijiste, no era la primera vez que peleo, mera costumbre dado que constantemente me veo bajo amenaza…

Cadence.- ¿qué tipo de amenazas?

Yari.- lo usual, ladrones, pandilleros, animales salvajes muy enojados… dicen uno se forja con su alrededor, Everfree es un ejemplo de cómo es nuestro mundo, es normal que sepamos defendernos.

Lyra.- ¿todo su mundo es una selva como Everfree?, – mietras se acercaba

Yari.- calma, no es así, así como este lugar tiene distintos paisajes, mi mundo también, pero todos tienen sus peligros, pero las ciudades son las más peligrosas.

Cadence.- eso es algo… raro

Yari.- lose, pero es el mundo que me vio nacer, no se puede hacer mucho, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Lyra.-oh, dime – poniéndose roja de la cara- ¿es verdad que los humanos siempre montaban a los ponis?

Al escuchar la pregunta Cadence también se sonrojo, no cabe duda que ella esta ablando de "montar" cuando tienen sexo, teniendo en cuenta que es "montar" es subirse en la espalda de ellos, creo que será mejor aclarar esto, ° ° °, espera, luna está en la puerta escuchando, sería divertido ver como malinterpreta todo.

Yari.- es cierto, los humanos montamos a la mayoría de los equinos, de hecho hubo épocas donde era indispensable montarlos, hoy en día solo lo hacemos por diversión o deporte.

Lyra.- De…deporte, como, ¿ósea que frente a publico montan a los ponis? – poniéndose roja a no más poder

Yari.- enserio, incluso hacen competencias para saber quién es el mejor montando.

Cadence.- pe…pero me imagino que lo hacen solo con las ponis que estiman mucho verdad – tratando de mantener la compostura.

Yari.- bueno, por lo general sí, pero hay personas que tienen hasta 7 yeguas, una para cada día de montura, para no aburrirse, ya saben tener variedad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Luna furiosa, sus ojos solo trasmitían odio, camino muy decidida frente hasta quedar frente a mí, puso sus cascos en mi cuello y sentí como comenzó a apretarme y a sacudirme con fuerza, puse mi cuerpo flojo para hacer más dramático el estrangulamiento además, de resistirme causaría mucha presión en mis heridas.

Luna.- ¡LO SABIA, son unas criaturas despreciables, pervertidos, sinvergüenza, escoria, como pude concebir que eras diferente a los de tu especie, eres pero de lo que pensé! – sacudiendo con fuerza

Yari - lu…na… su…el…ta…me…- hablando entre sacudidas

Luan.- ¡ni lo pienses, terminare con tu insignificante existencia antes de… -luna se detuvo en seco mientras se ponía roja de la cara

Yari.- ¿antes de que? – Sonreí – de que monte a mi querida novia – me burle

Luna.- KYAAAAA, ¡no lo digas!

Luna presionó mi herida en la pierna, como era de esperarse grite por el dolor, ella seguía ejerciendo mas presión, dios como duele, pero… valió la pena, ver a luna avergonzada en vivo y directo, crean me vale la pena de disfrutar, más cuando esto sucede frente a ti y no estas limitado por una pantalla, fue cuando note que Cadence sujeto a luna para que me dejara de causarme dolor.

Cadence.- ¡tranquila tía!

Luan.- ¡suéltame, tengo que matarlo! – "creo que escupió fuego".

Yari.- aag,… no sé por qué tanto espectáculo, ni que fuera la gran cosa montar un poni- sé que está mal pero tengo que seguir el juego

Luan.- ¿como que no es la gran cosa?, sabes lo importante, lo sagrado que representa ese acto…

Yari.- puede que para ustedes, pero para nosotros es incluso un juego, es más, mira, Lyra ven un momento

Lyra.- ¿eh, yo?

Yari.- si, ven voy a montarte para que vean que no es la gran cosa

Las 3 se quedaron como congeladas al escuchar esas palabras, tanto Luna como Cadence mostraron una cara de susto, pero Lyra por otro lado puso un rostro que solo se ve en los animes, estaba tan apenada que era tan dulce a la vista.

Lyra.- se amable si- desviando su mirada

Dios mi corazón quería explotar, me fue difícil mantener la compostura, pero respire profundamente antes de proseguir

Yari.- descuida tratare de no poner todo mi peso sobre ti

Luna.- ¡espera, como puedes aceptar ese tipo de propuesta!, ¿hey tu qué es lo que le vas hacer a esta inocente poni?

Cadence.- es verdad, tan siquiera esperen a que nos vallemos

Luan.- ¡NO LOS ALIENTES!

Lyra camino hacia mí y le di indicaciones de que me diera la espalda, ella tímidamente me obedeció y tenía frente a mí su el esplendor de su retaguardia, ambas princesas se encontraban frente a nosotros, por más que digieran que no querían ver tenían los ojos muy abiertos, me levante de la cama y di un paso hacia Lyra puse mis manos en su cintura lo cual soltó un pequeño heñido de Lyra, dios se escucho tan...ok tengo que terminar esto rápido.

Yari.- lista

Lyra.-si…

Luna.- ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que yo estaba sentado en el lomo de Lyra, aplicaba fuerza sobre mis piernas para no dejarme caer por completo sobre Lyra, vi como Cadence soltó a luna, ambas tenían una cara de "estas bromeando", Lyra giro la cabeza para verme y mostraba la cara de confusión que ellas.

Yari.- y así mis queridas amigas, es como los humanos montamos a los ponis.

Luna.- ¿pe…pe…pe…pe…pero que diantres haces?

Yari.- es un pequeño mal entendido de términos – mientras me levantaba de Lyra para sentarme en la cama- "montar" en mi mundo se entiende por subirse en el lomo de un animal.

Lyra.- entonces, cuando decías que ustedes siempre los montaban, ¿te referías a…?

Yari.- si, los equinos de mi mundo servían como trasporte antiguamente, actualmente solo paseamos sobre ellos y competimos para ver quién es el mejor entrenador.

Luna.- e…e…entonces es tu no…

Yari.- oh, no me digas que pensabas el otro significado, el que se usa para hacer bebes

Estaba tratando de contener la risa, pero la expresión que tenían en sus caras valía oro, sin duda valió la pena, solo vi como Luna cambiaba su semblante a una de furia, creo que estuvo a punto de transformarse en Nightmare Moon.

Luna.- ¡eres un TONOOOOOOOOO!

Ella lanzo un rayo de magia hacia mí, para mi suerte, el rayo no impacto, bueno no con mucha fuerza, sentí como si una mano amiga me empujaba para recostarme en la cama, luego sentí algo duro, era la maleta, es verdad había dejado los guantes que me dieron los minotauros en la bolsa, por eso el ataque de luna no tenía la suficiente fuerza que ella deseaba.

Luna.- ¿pero qué? – viendo me sentarme otra vez

Cadence.- tía no crees que te exageraste, que hubiera pasado si le dabas con todo tu potencial

Yari.- por suerte esto no paso a mayores verd…

Sentí como presionaron nuevamente mi pierna herida causándome un gran dolor, después de un rato luna me dejo.

Luna.- se lo tiene bien merecido

Yari.- aunque no lo creas, soy frágil… - intentaba contener el dolor

Luna.- no me lo creo aquel que derroto a 10 minotauros solo

Yari.- eso fue suerte, tuve ventajas- estirándome para reacomodar mis huesos.

Luna.- alégrate que solo use mi casco, de haber sido magia, estarías en la pared.

Yari.- que miedo, se supone que tienes que ser más linda con tu novio

Lyra.- ¿novio?

Cadence.- oh, es verdad no te lo dije, Luan y Yari están comprometidos…

Luna.- ¡NO DIGAS COSAS INECESARIAS! - alterándose por completo – es algo que decidieron él y mi hermana, ignorando por completo mi opinión

Yari.- si no mal recuerdo una alicornio dijo "superare tus estándares y caerás rendido ante mis encantos", y hasta donde sé, Cadence está feliz mente casada y Celestia no es tan soberbia.

Luna.- ¡tú me engañaste para decir todo eso! –furiosa

Lyra.- que envidia – mientras todos la miramos

Cadence.- am, Lyra, ¿qué es lo que da envidia?

Lyra.- no es justo que la princesa luna se lo quede, si no lo quiere, yo me lo puedo quedar

Yari.- te agradezco los sentimientos – mientras acariciaba su cabello – pero la única que puede soportarme es luna.

Lyra.- pero…

Yari.- que tal esto, para compensarte, te daré un paseo en mi motocicleta.

Lyra.- ¿motoci…que?

Después de recoger todo el desorden causado por la pequeña pelea entre Luna y yo, fuimos hacia el la caballeriza, Cadence fue amable y uso parte de su magia para que no tuviera que apoyar totalmente mi pierna, como esperaban Luna nos acompañó, fue algo silencioso el camino, llegamos a las caballeriza donde la tenían resguardad, los guardia abrieron las puertas mostrando la moto, vi como Lyra se emocionaba al ver la.

Yari.- ¿Qué te parece? – con mucho orgullo

Lyra.- wow, ¿para qué sirve?

Yari.- es un medio de trasporte de mi mundo –mientras me sentaba en ella y colocaba la llave – este es más individual a diferencia de los demás trasportes, pero soy capaz de llevar a un pasajero,

Asiendo caso ella subió a la moto en el asiento de atrás, sentí como se sujetaba a mis costados, encendí el motor lo que causo que Luna y Cadence se asustaran, revolucione el motor y di marcha, salí del edificio y tome rumbo a la salida del palacio, los guardias se apartaron dejándome la vía libre, muy pronto comenzó a recorrer las calles de Canterlot a un velocidad coincidible, la ideal para paseo.

Yari.- ¿qué tal?

Lyra.- es impresionante, no puedo esperar para contárselo a Bonbon cuando regrese a Ponyville.

Yari.- de seguro se sorprenderá, ahora sujétate fuerte.

Acelere y recorrí todo el centro, no falta decir que muchos de los ponis nos vieron, pero ya me vieron cuando llegue, no creo que paseara un rato no cause demasiado problemas, constantemente revisaba el medidor del tanque, y cuando llegue a lo rojo di media vuelta y regrese al palacio, entramos sin problemas y me estacione frente a las princesas las cuales seguían estando donde las dejamos.

Yari.- listo, gracias por viajar en trasportes Yari's, espero se allá divertido – mientras apagaba el motor

Lyra.- fue fantástico – bajando se de la moto- crees que puedas darle un paseo a Bonbon y a en otra ocasión.

Yari.- lo siento pero, creo que no podre.

Lyra.- ¿eh, por qué?

Yari.- al parecer mi viaje hasta Equestria y mi pequeña carrera hasta Canterlot, ocasiono que consumiera gran parte del combustible, el cual dudo que tengan en este mundo.

Cadence.- si el problema es el combustible, porque no lo sustituyes por otra fuente de poder

Yari.- sería una opción, pero el pensar en alterarla, me aterra, mi abuelo y yo la armamos desde cero, el alterarla podría ocasionar que algo saliera mal y en este mundo no existe refacciones, sinceramente me aterra la idea.

Luna.- ¿no pensé que temías a nada?

Yari.- también tendrías miedo, si es lo único que te queda para recordar a alguien muy especial.

Cadence.- bueno si el problema es combustible, porque no le pides al gabinete de investigación que recreen la formula.

Yari.- me imagino que es un grupo de científicos

Cadence.- casi, el gabinete de investigación está conformado con los ponis más inteligentes expertos en todas las ciencias mágicas, de seguro podrían recrear la formula alquímicamente.

Yari.- está bien, si me consiguen una manguera y un frasco les podre dar una muestra.

Usando magia Cadence apareció un frasco y una manguera la cual era muy larga, de las maletas de los costados, saque el cuchillo y corte un tramo, lo suficiente mente largo para llegar al tanque, realice succión del otro lado y me quite antes de que llegara la poca gasolina que le quedaba al tanque, puse el otro extremo en el frasco llenándolo hasta la mitad.

Yari.-aquí esta –extendiendo el frasco a Cadence

Cadence.- uff, tiene un olor muy fuerte – mientras lo levitaba con su magia.

Yari.- es una sustancia muy volátil, así que aléjalo del fuego.

Cadence.- descuida, tendré cuidado.

Yari.- bueno, si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación a continuar descansando, Lyra, fue un gusto conocerte

Lyra.- lo mismo digo, por cierto, ¿no te molesta que venga a visitarte verdad?, así podre traer mi cámara y tomarte muchas fotos.

Yari.- ¿lo usaras para demostrar mi existencia verdad?

Lyra.- por su puesto

Después de una larga despedida, guarde la moto y me retire a mi cuarto, como este contaba con baño propio decidí tomar una ducha, me relaje, y me dispuse a descansar des pues de lo que paso hoy, no estaba de ánimo para ninguna actividad por el resto del día, me recosté, relajando totalmente mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar cosas al azar, nada en específico, solo ideas y cuestiones de cómo estará mi familia, sé que solo ha pasado 3 días, pero uno se acostumbra al estar al pendiente de ellas.

Ahora que lo pienso, quede con Bibí de llamarla cada semana, ella es la menor de las 3, es mi pequeño ángel, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto tiempo, que puedo decir, sin un padre, yo soy lo más cercano que ha tenido a uno, espera, ese gabinete que dijo Cadence, los científicos, seguro que pueden encontrar una manera de que tan siquiera mi celular pueda contactar con ella.

Me levante, me puse lo primero que encontré, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, salí de la habitación y de nueva cuenta me encontré con los guardias que se encontraban frente a mi habitación, les pedí que me guiaran al gabinete de investigación, de forma muy seria aceptaron, me guiaron, de saber que estaba lejos, me lo hubiera pensado, casi desisto al subir las escaleras, pero no, tengo que confirmarlo con mis propios ojos.

Llegamos a una parte algo retirada del castillo, tenía la pinta de una escuela, o bueno eso parecía para mí, en el había una gran biblioteca tapizando un salón circular, tenía distintos andenes que servía para llegar a niveles más altos, en el centro había una gran cantidad, mesas con distintos equipos científicos, el laboratorio de Twilight se queda corto, había una gran cantidad de unicornios así como de pegasos, los ponis de tierra brillaban por ser unos cuantos.

Uno de los unicornios me vio y se acercó hacia mí, lo reconocí fácilmente, era Night Light, el padre de Twilight, sin dudas me lleve una sorpresa al verlo usando una bata de laboratorio, eso explicaría el nivel de… perfeccionismo de Twilight, el unicornio azul se acercó a mí de una manera muy directa, se detuvo y realizó una reverencia.

Night Light.- no esperaba su visita Príncipe a mi humilde laboratorio

Yari.- sin títulos, pero… ¿todo esto es suyo?

Night Light.- bueno claro está que todo descubrimiento queda en pos a la mejora de calidad de vida de Equestria, pero ciertamente como director del gabinete de investigaciones, tengo cierta autoridad aquí.

Yari.- entonces, encontré al poni correcto – de mi bolsillo saque mi celular- vera necesito ver si es posible amplificar el alcance de este artefacto para poder comunicarme con mi familia.

El unicornio, lo tomo con su magia y lo examino, era un viejo celular, de aquellos que suelen usar para bromear diciendo que son indestructibles, tengo fácil 10 años con él, la verdad lo uso para lo que es, llamar, nunca me gustaron los celulares modernos con pantalla táctil; imagino que a ser un celular algo simple, podrá entender y encontrar una forma de mejorarlo.

Night Light.- fascinante artefacto, tiene una celda de energía propia y puedo percibir una gran sensibilidad a las frecuencias magnéticas…- presiono un botón- un sistema de comando numéricos que envían impulsos eléctricos al igual que el cerebro, ¡maravilloso!

Yari.- siii… no es el más reciente, pero es uno de los grandes inventos de mi tierra para comunicación a distancia….

Night Light.- sin dudas todo un reto, de solo pensar lo que puedo aprender de él…

Yari.- vera… - tomándolo de nuevo- siendo el director, entenderá que es mi único medio de comunicación con mi mundo, por lo cual desmenuzarlo no es realmente algo que me agrade.

Night Light.- entiendo, de hecho, hace un momento, mi nuera llego con una sustancia perteneciente a su máquina… sin dudas es un elemento muy inestable…

Yari.- con eso no tengo realmente interés con que lo consigan, mi único interés es poder hablar con mi familia.

Night Light.- hare todo lo posible, daré prioridad a esta solicitud, pues estoy en deuda con usted.

Yari.- ¿deuda?

Night Light.- supe que usted no solo defendió al castillo, sino que salvo la vida de mi hijo, lo cual, deduzco ocasiono esa herida que lo aqueja al caminar.

Yari.- nos salvamos la vida uno al otro, no hay deuda que saldar

Night Light.- aun asi, tome esto – con su magia tomo una píldora de un frasco y me la dio- esta píldora acelera el metabolismo por un lapso de 8 horas, tómela antes de dormir y al amanecer estará curado.

Yari.- ¿no será peligroso que yo tome esto? , quiero decir, nuestra genética es diferente

Night Light.- es posible, pero esta píldora es genérica, puede usarla cualquier especie sin efectos secundarios a largo plazo

Yari.- entonces confiare en usted…

Deje mi celular, me despedí del padre de Twilight y con ayuda de los dos guardias que hacían escolta, regrese a la habitación, parte de la tarde se me fue solo en caminar el castillo, no por extenso… bueno en parte, pero principalmente por que no podía caminar a la velocidad que yo quería, al llegar les agradecí rotundamente a los guardias, entre a mi habitación y tras recibir la cena de la servidumbre, me dispuse a dormir, no sin antes tomar la píldora que me dio, sin pensarlo mucho la tome, a lo cual me dispuse a dormir, no tardó mucho en dormir, puedo sentir como caigo rápidamente, pero había algo raro, estaba lucido y estaba completamente solo en la oscuridad.

Yari.- mmm, algo me dice que no estoy solo…

.- estas en lo corrercto…


	5. sin previo aviso

Sin previo aviso, en la madrugada Yari salió de su cuarto con mucha prisa, los guardias que estaban haciendo guardia se sorprendieron de verlo completamente sano, podía caminar perfectamente, realmente parecía tener prisa, pues se estaba vistiendo en el camino, usaba pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca, al final se puso su chaqueta de cuero, la cual estaba remendada, en su cabeza tenia puesto un paliacate negro, con prisa se dirigió hacia la caballeriza donde estaba su moto, como era de esperar los guardias estaban presentes y sin protestar lo dejaron pasar, se acercó a su moto y de las maletas saco su cuchillo, era uno de caza, con el también saco una funda y tras atarlo en su cinturón y colocar el cuchillo, se dirigió al interior del palacio.

Hablo brevemente con los guardias durante el camino, más que todo para orientarse, esta vez se dirigía al comedor real, siguiendo indicaciones llego a su destino, en cuanto llego a la habitación pudo apreciar una gran mesa a lo largo del cuarto, del otro extremo se encontraba Celestia tomando su desayuno.

Celestia.- oh, príncipe Yari, que sorpresa, ¿gusta acompañarme?

Yari.- lo siento Princesa, pero tengo prisa – caminado hacia ella

Celestia.- ¿qué es lo sucede? – dejando de la do su desayuno

Yari.- no tengo tiempo, necesito que me tele trasportes a Ghastly Gorge, ¡ahora!

Celestia.- ¿Ghastly Gorge? Se puede saber el motivo

Yari.- voy a conseguir mi libertad, así que envíame ya

Celestia.- está bien, pero al menos llévate un par de mis guardias

Yari.- me reusó, es algo que tengo que hacer solo…

Celestia.- pero…

Yari.- se me acaba el tiempo, ¿puedes enviarme si o no? – desesperado

Celestia se levantó con suma tranquilidad para posicionarse frente a Yari, su cuerno comenzó a brillar y lo cubrió con su aura mágica, segundos después los ojos de Celestia brillaron para acto después Yari desapareció de la habitación, Celestia suspendió su desayuno y se dirigió a la torre en donde tenía su telescopio, el cual usaba para supervisar las acciones de su pueblo.

Dirigió la vista hacia Ghastly Gorge en busca de Yari, en efecto vio como él se encontraba en la entrada del desfiladero, algo mareado, vio como comenzó a bajar, pero no pudo seguir observando más haya de unos metros, pues en cuanto el bajo un campo de magia cubrió la zona impidiendo que pudiera ver lo que pasaba dentro, sin duda esto era indicios de problemas.

Celestia.- ¡guardias!- dando media vuelta

.- si su majestad – haciendo una reverencia

Celestia.- envíen un escuadrón con apoyo médico al Ghastly Gorge, asegúrense que el príncipe Yari se atendido de manera correcta.

.- si su majestad – acatando sus ordene

Celestia lejos de estar preocupada, miro esto con clama, con toda la tranquilidad posible, ella se dirigió al salón del trono para iniciar con sus labores, mientras tanto en Ghastly Gorge, Yari se encontraba saltando de roca a roca para descender al fondo del cañón, con dificultad pudo llegar a las profundidades, comenzó a caminar rio arriba, constante mente miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de señales de vida ya sea salvaje o enemiga, a lo largo de su camino encontró agujeros en las paredes.

Eran los nidos de las serpientes gigantes, tomo una roca y la lanzo frente a uno de estos, no pasó nada, se acercó y paso su mano frente al hoyo, no pasó nada, con algo de duda, decidió arriesgarse y corrió sin más por los nidos, en esta ocasión si pudo escuchar a las serpientes gigantes, sin mirar atrás continuo corriendo, solo podía sentir como las serpientes impactaban contra las paredes donde habían fallado en atrapar a Yari, estando cerca del final Yari se deslizo por la tierra como beisbolista.

Pudo observar como la serpiente pasó por encima de él, Yari ya estaba en una zona segura, se quedó un rato en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento, su corazón latía fuertemente.

Yari.- no… no… no corría así… desde… *traga saliva* desde que me quede dormido… y se me hizo tarde… para recoger a Bibí…dios…

Una vez que estuvo de pie nuevamente, se limpió la tierra y continúo con su camino, camino varios metros antes de toparse con una caja de metal bastante grande.

Yari.- supongo que esto es el incentivo.

.- una mente muy aguda

Al girar hacia en dirección de la voz pudo observar que arriba de una roca se encontraba una criatura humanoide, su cuerpo parecía estar echo de madre, y el rostro el de un títere sombrío, solo vestía una capucha con capa que cubría parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban de un tono amarillo que resaltaba pese que era de día.

.- es un honor tenerlo frente a mí, principie Yari, veo que aceptó la invitación de anoche.

***flash back***

Vemos a Yari en medio de la oscuridad contemplando al nuevo invasor de sus sueños, frente a él estaba únicamente dos ojos de un Amarillos Luminosos eran tan grandes que hacían aparentar que el ser era gigantesco, Yari se limitó a vigilar cada movimiento que hiciera.

Yari.- deja adivinar, ¿eres el maestro que mando por mi rescate?

¿?.- correcto, puedes llamarme Lord T. y me entristece el saber que sigues perdiendo tu tiempo con esos ponis…- una voz profunda y solemne

Yari.- como decida invertir mi tiempo es mi problema… me he de imaginar que eres la razón de que este en este mundo para empezar.

¿?.- así es, necesito un aliado que pueda comandar mi ejercito hacia mi destino por derecho,una criatura de leyenda, un humano es el indicado…

Yari.- lamento arruinar tus planes pero no soy lo que esperas

¿?.- al contrario, la demostración de ayer lo confirma, eres justo lo busco y más.

Yari.- me estás perdiendo, será mejor que digas algo que valga la pena o despertare

¿?.- al llegar el amanecer, ve a Ghastly Gorge, un regalo estará esperando por ti, considéralo un incentivo…

Yari.- ¿qué pasa si decido no ir?- cruzando los brazos

¿?.- esa es elección tuya, al final los que agradecerán tu acto serán los carroñeros…

***fin del flash back***

Yari.- ¿lord T. supongo?

.- aunque me alaga, me temo que no, solo soy un mensajero de mi lord, mi nombre es Crawl y por lo que ve soy un muñeco infernal.

Yari.- y, ¿entonces cual es presente que será mi incentivo?

Crawl.- veo que la paciencia no es una virtud humana – saltando encima de la caja – muy sencillo, mi lord quiere que usted forme parte de su ejército.

Yari.- ¿y si me reusó?– mientras negaba con su dedo

Crawl.- es por eso que le traemos este regalo para que acepte nuestra oferta, un adelanto de lo que puede tener al final de esta guerra

Crawl dio un pisotón sobre la caja provocando que las paredes se cayeran mostrado una jaula, al ver el contenido de la jaula, algo en la mente de Yari se rompió, en el interior se encontraba dos pegasos atadas de espaldas una con la otra impidiendo que escapara, mas no eran unas simples pegasos, justo frente a él estaban Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy inconscientes, atadas y enjauladas.

Yari.- ¿qué significa esto?- tratando de contener la furia

Crawl.- mi lord dijo que tenía gusto por los ponis, así que le ofrecemos a este par para empezar, si decide formar parte de nosotros, tendrá todas las hembras que usted quiera, ciertamente fue difícil, pero espero que sean de su agrado

Yari no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, estaba mirando fijamente a las pegasos mientras apretaba su puño, más de repente a su alrededor todos los restos de madera que se encontraban en el suelo comenzaron a apilarse en pequeños grupos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la forma que estaban tomando, a su alrededor aparecieron Timberwolf, Yari los contemplo de un lado a otro, era una gran cantidad.

Yari.- pensé que los Timberwolf eran espíritus errantes de Everfree.

Crawl.- la mayor parte del tiempo, pero saben reconocer a quien está por encima de ellos.

Yari.- entonces… de no aceptar…

Crawl.-tendré que ser más persuasivo.

Una fuerte tensión se creó rápidamente, mas esta fue interrumpida fue cuando notaron que las pegasos se estaban recuperando el conocimiento, en cuanto vieron el panorama en el cual se encontraban Rainbow trato de liberase lo más pronto posible, en cambio Fluttershy simplemente temblaba al ver timberwolf tan cerca de ellas.

Rainbow.- ¡será mejor que me dejen salir, si no quieren que les dé una buena paliza!

Crawl.- la mercancía no habla –saltando al suelo para estar alado de la jaula

Rainbow.- ¡a quien le dices mercancía, ya verás pateare tu trasero lleno de termitas!

Crawl.- ¡CALLATE!

Como tenía un cuerpo muy delgado no tuvo dificultades en atravesar las rejas, pudo dar una patada en la cara de la pegaso cian, el golpe le provocó un grito en Fluttershy al pensar que ocurrió lo peor, comenzó a llorar resignándose de que serian salvadas, Rainbow se limito a mirar con desprecio al muñeco infernal fuera de la jaula, pero tan pronto puso su mirada en Yari, algo no andaba bien, podía sentir una fuerte presencia de parte de él, era como si él fuera un vacío.

Crawl.- bueno, entonces cuál es su decisión príncipe- con algo de nerviosismo

Yari.- que no es obvio, me las quedo…

Crawl.- esplendido… - sintiendo que su vida fue realizada

Yari.- pero, como comprenderás, acabas de golpear mi propiedad..

Crawl.- eh?, a pero eso fue por disciplina… si disciplina – nerviosos

Yari.- ¿con que disciplina? –Tomando su cuchillo – me parece bien, creo que te hace falta disciplina a ti también.

Crawl.- tranquilícese príncipe, seguro que podemos remediar esto...

Pero fue inútil la mirada de Yari estaba clavaba en el con toda la intención de destruirlo, el muñeco supo entonces por qué le dijeron que fuera con un grupo de Timberwolf.

Crawl.-*suspiro* esperaba no tener que llegar a esto –mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Al escuchar el sonido, los Timberwolf se abalanzaron sobre Yari, girando el cuchillo para usarlo de puñal contra la cabeza del primero a su derecha, al estar hecho de madera, su cráneo se destruyó, aprovechando el impulso alzo su pierna para patear a uno que tenía a su izquierda destruyendo una de sus patas, Yari estaba consumido totalmente por la rabia, su rostro era casi inhumano, aun así, tenía algo de conciencia en sus movimientos.

Más uno de ellos logro morder su pierna clavando su dentadura de madera en su carne, son su pierna libre dio un fuerte pisotón para intentar romper la cabeza del Timberwolf, si bien no la destruyo, si lo suficiente como para liberarse, sintió como algunos colmillos seguían enterrados en su pierna, mas por mero reflejo, con su pierna lastimada dio una patada hacia el siguiente atacante frente a él, fue una gravísima idea, pues el dolor se incrementó, más el calor del momento no se permitía prestar atención a ello, menos para Crawl, al ver que sus secuaces eran destruidos uno por uno comenzó a sentir temor de que fuera el siguiente.

Nueva mente uno de ellos mordió a Yari pero en esta ocasión fue un brazo, apretó los dientes para contener el dolor, como pudo, con esa mano atrapada apretó lo primero que sintió para así alzarlo como un mazo gigante contra el otro que quedaba en pie, al impactar ambos se destruyeron, lo único que quedo intacto fue la mandíbula incrustada en su brazo, soportando el dolor, se quitó las estacas de maderas clavadas en su brazo, de no ser por la chaqueta de cuero, serían más profundas, pero sin dudas dejarían una marca.

Yari.- ahora, sigues tú… – mirándolo de forma hostil

Crawl.- realmente tengo que admitir que es todo lo que mi lord dijo, pero como dije, tengo ordenes muy explicitas de usar la fuerza

Como salido de un cuento de terror, del cuerpo de muñeco, salieron navajas, pareciera que fuera un cuerpo espín, torso, brazos, piernas incluso todo el cuerpo tenia las cuchillas cubriéndolo casi por completo, comenzó a correr en dirección a Yari, el cuerpo de Yari se tensiono ante la horrible imagen, permanecía quieto mientras apretaba el mango del cuchillo, Crawl extendió los brazos y de sus palmas salieron otras hojas de acero, estando cerca dio un salta avalándose contra el humano petrificado.

A escasos centímetros de atacarlo, Yari simplemente se tiro de espaldas simulando una cuna, con la inercia del movimiento, coloco las plantas de los pies en el pecho del muñeco, sintió el filo casi atravesar sus tenis, dio un impulso de sus piernas, lo lanzo por los aires cayendo a una gran distancia de él, giro para levantarse, contemplo que el muñeco estaba teniendo dificultades para levantarse pero no duraría mucho, miro a su alrededor, solo se encontraba los restos de los Timberwolf, pero uno de ellos era un tronco lo suficientemente grande como para usarlo de escudo.

Dejo su cuchillo y tomo el tronco, tenía una rama lo suficientemente gruesa para usarla de agarre, ahora Yari tenía una tonfa improvisada la cual le constaba algo de trabajo mantener alzada, pronto el muñeco ya estaba frente a él de pie listo para continuar con la confrontación.

Crawl.- ja ja ja, lo siento pero estoy echo de pura madera.

Yari se retrocedió miro a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para enfrentarlo, salvo a la jaula, los restos de los Timberwolf, y unas cuantas rocas, no había gran cosa que le pudiera ayudar.

Crawl.- dígame, ¿qué siente encontrar algo que no se puede matar?

Yari.- nadie escapa de la muerte… ni siquiera tú, o me equivoco

Casi de forma inconsciente, el muñeco realizo una mueca de disgusto, Yari seguía buscando algo que pudiera ayudar contra el muñeco infernal, fue cuando presto más atención a las paredes, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban unas cuantas rocas balanceándose en la orilla, así como una grieta que se veía muy poco sólida, su cara se frunció mas, pues era una apuesta casi a perder, más el ruido de un llanto se escuchó detrás de él, no necesito girar para saber de quien se trataba, con solo escuchar esa melancolía, tomo fuerza y comenzó a empujar al muñeco arrastrándolo hasta toparse con la pared, en cuanto toparon, la grieta se comenzó a crujir, sin importar que, Yari estuvo azotando a Crawl contra la misma, por otro, el títere trataba de liberarse pero sus navajas se atoraban con el troco evitando llegara a Yari, solo avanzaba un paso para ser empujado por Yari contra la pared.

Yari mantenía su mirada en las rocas de encima, "cae, cae, cae" gritaba en su mente, hasta que por fin fue escuchada su petición, cuando por fin la piedras comenzaron a caer encima, apoyando su pierna buena en el tronco se impulsó hacia tras dejando al muñeco atrapado entre las avalancha, Yari no salió librado, unas cuantas rocas golpearon su hombro y su brazo lastimándolo, pero se mantenía en pie por cualquier contingencia que pudiera suceder.

Las rocas se apilaron dejando sepultado por completo a Crawl, al ver ningún movimiento, camino hacia los escombro y comenzó a quitar las rocas superiores, después de tanto buscar encontró la cabeza del muñeco, estaba astillada al punto de explotar, Yari simplemente sonrió y tomo una de las rodas con ambas manos.

Yari.- vees, incluso tu puedes morir, lo único que falta es reventarte la cabeza con esta piedra.

Crawl.- po..por favor… perdóneme…

Yari.-perdonarte, olvídalo… pero te dejare vivir, eres un mensajero entonces sirve como tal, dile a tu lord que mis servicios ya fueron contratados.

Crawl.- como ordene...

Yari.- bien… ahora… se bueno… y libera a las pegasos.

Los ojos del muñeco brillaron causando que un "klank" se escuchara atrás, la puerta de la jaula estaba abierta, Yari estaba a punto de dejar al muñeco enterrado cuando algo llamo su atención, en el interior del pecho de muñeco, el cual estaba abierto en parte, se podía apreciar un trozo de papel enrollado, sin preguntarle y sin resistencia, Yari lo tomo para abrirlo, sus pupilas se encogieron a no más poder, su mueca fue la de odio puro; guardo el papel en uno de sus bolcillo mientras caminaba hacia las chicas, ahora la adrenalina estaba defendiendo y el dolor comenzaba a cobrar factura en su sistema nervioso, aun asi, de camino tomo su cuchillo el cual uso para romper las cuerdas con las que estaban atadas las pegasos, solo libero a Rainbow Dash, no tenía intenciones de permanecer más tiempo cerca de ellas.

Yari.- listo, será mejor que regresen a su hogar… - mientras se alejaba

Rainbow.- hey, ¿no eres tú el mono que era mi fan?

Yari.- si… lo soy…

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla para contestar, no quería profundizar en el tema, comenzó a caminar por donde vino, mas no avanzo mucho antes de ver como un escuadrón de guardias Reales descendían frente a él, en total eran 4 pegasos, traían una carreta en la cual trasportaban a lo que parecía ser un unicornio medico dado sus vestimenta, aterrizaron y rápidamente se dirigieron ante él.

.- su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

Yari.- ¿acaso parezco bien?, será mejor que traigan un doctor con ustedes –

.- as su servicio – dando un paso al frente

Yari.- bien, si no es molestia, podría revisar y atenderme, me mordieron unos Timberwolf

.- déjeme revisar las heridas – sacando su maletín.

Yari.- a por cierto, ustedes dos- señalando a dos guardias pegasos- haya tras hay civiles involucrados, asegúrense de escoltarlos a su residencia.

.- pero señor…

Yari.- por favor, no estaré tranquilo de ser lo contrario

.- si su majestad…

Los dos pegasos salieron volando en búsqueda de los civiles, mientras que Yari era atendido por el doctor el cual estaba retirando las astillas de su cuerpo y vendando, después de asegurar todo, el escuadrón trajeron la carrosa para trasportarlo de regreso a Canterlot, sin dudas toda una experiencia contemplar el vuelo desde la carreta, pero el dolor no dejaba apreciar mucho el paisaje, al cabo de un tiempo llegaron al palacio, camino a su cuarto sin decir nada, se acostó directo en la cama para poder descansar, ni si quiera se molestó en acomodarse, solo se dejó caer de frente.

En ese momento de forma sorpresiva interrumpió tanto Luna como Celestia, después de escuchar el reporte de los guardias Celestia llamo a su hermana y la puso al tanto, ambas contemplaban las condiciones en la que se encontraba Yari, no era algo muy agradable a la vista.

Celestia.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- con un tono maternal

Yari.- como me veo… - teniendo la cara hundida en la almohada

Luna.- viniendo de un ser como tú, no me sorprende que te hayas involucrado en una pelea recién recuperado, eso demuestra tu nivel de madures

Yari.- en este momento no tengo las ganas como para discutir contigo… -girando para sentase en la cama- les tengo malas noticias…

De su bolcillo saco el papel cual lo extendió hacia luna, ella lo tomo con su magia y comenzaba a revisar su interior, su cara se puso de susto y preocupación mientras mostraba la hoja a su hermana.

Luna.- hermana, son Twilight y las demás portadoras de los elementos

Yari.- trato de usar a dos de ellas como pago por mis servicios en su contra… pienso que le dijeron al mensajero que capturara a cualquiera de la lista…

Celestia.- entonces no solo tú eres su objetivo, sino también mis pequeñas ponis, el hecho de esta lista dice que ellas también corren peligro.

Yari.- si es así, ¿que siguieres que hagamos', les decimos para que tengan cuidado… recostando se de nuevo en la cama

Celestia.- me gustaría manejar esto de la manera más discreta posible, si comienza a correr el rumor innecesario, podría causar una histeria colectiva peor que la amenaza en si

Luna.- entonces usemos eso en su contra…

Celestia.- ¿tienes alguna idea?

Luna.- pese que las tiene en su mira, el sigue siendo el objetivo principal - apuntando con a Yari

Yari.- ¿tienes en mente?- levantando la cabeza

Luna.- recuerda a los minotauros, titubearon al enfrentarse contigo, podemos usar ese temor para asustarlos y mantenerlos a distancia de las portadoras.

Yari.- aunque suene grandiosa esa idea, hay un detalle que hace imposible eso…

Luna.- ¿Cuál?

Yari.-¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO QUIERO VERLAS! – sentando se de nuevo en la cama

Luna.- ¿por qué no?

Yari.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repartirlo?, no quiero interactuar mucho con ellas, podrían suceder cosas malas de ser así, recuerda que soy una amenaza para su mundo.

Celestia.- una amenaza que ha peleado por nuestro bienestar.

Yari.- no es por desilusionarlas, pero solo lo hice porque era mi responsabilidad al ser la razón de los ataques

Luna.- si es así, asume tu responsabilidad por aparecer en este mundo y protégelas de la amenaza a las que las has orillado

Celestia.- luna tiene razón, si estas cerca de ellas, ya no le será fácil usar este tipo de trucos

Yari.- no estoy realmente convencido de esto…

Celestia.- entonces me veré forzada a cancelar de forma permanente tu regreso a tu mundo

Yari.- oye, ¿desde cuándo la princesa Celestia recure al chantaje?

Celestia.- oh claro que no, no es un chantaje, solo es una advertencia de lo que posiblemente pase.

Yari.-*suspiro* dios, porque me odias, si lo pone de esa manera, acepto, pero ciertas condiciones una condición…


	6. Pinkie

Pinkie.- ¡buenos diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Es un hermoso día, los pájaros cantan, Dashie limpio el cielo temprano para variar y el señores Cake preparan el horno para los para los cupcakes más ricos del mundooooooooo, se preguntaran que hago yo, pues atiendo a los más lindos, esponjosos, adorables y divertidos bebes de todo el pueblo, upss, creo que ya fue mucho para el párrafo de dialogo dejen cambio a renglones de pensamientos.

Leían hace rato, hoy es un gran día, todo iba de acuerdo a mi divertí-plan de cada día, justo ahora estoy preparando unos cupcakes ultra mega deliciosos para los clientes de la pastelería y… *temblores*, oh my gosh! Otra sorpresa como la de Twilight, me pregunto que será,*temblor*, mi pinkie-sentido me dice que tengo que correr a la segunda casa de la derecha que estaba 3 cuadras de la alcaldía, justo en frente de la fuente, llevar mi carrito de fiesta *temblor* y también varios cupcakes de bienvenida.

Salgo lo más rápido posible con mi carrito de fiesta listo y cargado para festejar cualquiera que sea la sorpresa, durante el camino, aparte saludar a cada poni para provocarle un sonrisa, me encontré con una muy hermosa mariposa, parecía estar algo decaída, me encantaría hacerle una fiesta pero Fluttershy me dijo que ellas no comen cupcakes, pueden creerlo, que triste que no pueda comer algo tan dulce, *ponk* me topé con un grupo de ponis reunidos frente a la casa que mi pinkie sentido me aviso, trato de acércame, pero parece que todos también quieren ver, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, yo también quiero ver, mmm, uf, fue difícil pero realmente atravesé la muralla de poni.

Me bajo de la cabeza de Carron top para ver que se trata de una mudanza, ¡Oh MY GOSH! un nuevo amigo en la ciudad, mi Pinkie-sentido nunca me falla, noto que los de la mudanza no son ponis mensajeros, porque no veo a Derpy, en su lugar veo los guardias de Canterlot, eso es súper-duper-raro, se suponen que los guardias nada más se mueven cuando se trata de las princesas, a no ser que se trate de una misión secreta, si es así, están haciendo muy mal su trabajo encubierto.

Fue cuando lo vi, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Es un mono lampiño, estaba ayudando a bajar los muebles que iban a estar adentro, el estaba cargando un extremo mientras otros dos guardias cargaban el otro extremos en sus espaldas, estaba cargando un ropero muy alargado, estaban maniobrando para poder entrar a la casa.

.- sigan así chicos, en cuanto terminemos les invito las bebidas

Todos estaban curiosos por la criatura que iba y venía cargando las cosas de la mudanza, no puedo negarlo, yo también estaba súper-mega curiosa, pero *temblor* que esa no es la sorpresa que tenía que tener *temblor* en ese momento vi algo que realmente fue una gran sorpresa, fue ver a la princesa Luna salir de la casa dando indicaciones a los guardias que estaba cargando la base de la cama.

Luna.- ¡lleven eso a mi recama que es la de la derecha! – señalando el interior de la casa

.- dirás, nuestra recamara- con tono burlón

Luna.- ¡CALLATE, NI LOCA COMPARTIRE CAMA CONTIGO!

.-eeeeh, yo nunca dije algo sobre la cama

Luna.- ah?…*gruñido*…como te odio

.- yo también te amo – con algo de sarcasmo

Es la princesa Luna, estaba cambiando su residencia a la humilde Ponyville, no puedo creerlo, ¡ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDOOOOOOO! Sin mencionar que es lindo ver una nueva pareja en la ciudad, después de todo todas esas afirmaciones y comentarios era demasiado obvio para todos, en especial para la vieja tía Pinkie que había una fuerte relación entre ellos, no pensé que la princesa tuviera esos gustos, pero lo que parecía más divertido, era ver como la princesa se apenaba al discutir con él, a la juventud.

Luna entro a la casa dejando al mono sin pelo afuera descargando la siguiente caja de la mudanza, en esta ocasión era algo muy grande, tuvo que pedir la ayuda de varios guardias, incluso usaron magia para bajarlo, parecía muy pesado e importante, pues toda su atención estaba en que tocara suelo sin problemas, al bajarlo, todos lanzaron un fuerte suspiro de fatiga, el mono sin pelo estaba recargándose en la gran caja mientras recuperaba el aliento, bien, es mi oportunidad, es el momento para una bienvenida estilo pinkie pie, me acerco con mi carrito por detrás de él, toco su costado para llamar su atención.

Pinkie.- hola

.- ah, o hola pinkie,…, ¡PINKIEEEEEEE! – Dándole un fuerte escalofrió– ¡Lunaaaaaaaaaaa!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el interior de la casa haciendo a luna a un lado para que no le estorbara en el camino, luna ignoro al mono para dirigirse hacia mí.

Pinkie.- hola princesa Luna, bienvenidos a Ponyville, vine a darles la bienvenida pero claro esta que cuando terminen preparare su fiesta de bienvenida más grande, abra pastel, piñata, juegos, pasteles, ponche, bailes, pasteles, globos, ¿ya dije pasteles?- dando pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar

Luna.- si querida, si le mencionaste, me encantaría, pero como vistes, el señor amargado no desea participar.

Pinkie.- eso es raro, tal vez si le canto una canción salga – mostrando mi carrito de fiestas

Luna.- no creo que sea el caso… -mostrando una sonrisa de travesura - pero sabes qué, que tal si cambiamos la fiesta por una cena con todas las portadoras…

Pinkie.- es posible que él sea igual que el viejo gruñón cranky que de gruño ya no tiene nada ahora que esta con su viejo amor, ahora ya no es gruñón a menos que lo molestes entonces si regresara a ser gruñón al menos hasta la hora de la cena como tú dices, tal vez asi se anime y podamos dar le la bienvenida pero para eso se necesitan invitadas las cuales tengo que avisarle a las demás para que vengan a cenar.

Luna.- me parece perfecto…- parecía confundida- las esperare a las 6 para la cena – asomándose por la puerta abierta

Pinkie.-entonces no vemos princesa…

Sali lo más rápido posible hacia las casas de las demás, para ahorrar les tiempo de lectura se los contare rápidamente lo que sucedió en el trayecto hasta la cena, *inhalación fuerte* primero fui con Twilight la cual me despertó toda despeinada la cual se sorprendió cuando le dije que lo de la cena y comenzó a prepararse al igual que Rarity la cual pego un grito muy fuerte mientras corría de un lado a otro al igual que lo haría Rainbow Dash la cual desde mi brincolin le avise de la cena no se apresuro dijo que podía estar lista en 10 segundos a diferencia de Applejack la cual se comenzó a alterar y buscaba un buen conjunto de ropa para presentarse con o la princesa estaba tan alterada casi se parecía Fluttershy que se emocionó al escuchar de la cena y comenzó a cepillar su crin *inhalación fuerte* uff, en cuanto a mí solo me di una ducha, me peine y nos encontramos frente la casa de la princesa.

Twilight uso su magia para tocar el timbre, una aura mágica cubrió la perilla y abrió la puesta dejándonos pasar, excepto Rarity, su vestido, estaba usando un nuevo conjunto el cual era un vestido negro de gala sencillo pero deslumbrante al mismo tiempo, se atoro en la puerta, A.J. la empujo desde atrás para poder entrar, la casa era muy linda, aunque algo rustica, pero se podía sentir todo el amor y cariño de los que… -¡SERA MEJOR QUE BAJES A CENAR O TE JURO QUE TE ARE COMER TIERRAAAAAA! - okey, tal vez no tanto, teníamos mucho que no escuchábamos la voz real de la princesa, vimos como ella bajaba de las escaleras mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto nos vio la cambio por una cara sonriente.

Luna.- bienvenidas, a mi temporal hogar, es un placer tenerlas aqui

Twilight.- gracias princesa luna, deje darle la…

Pinkie.- ¡BIENVENIDAAAAAA! – interrumpiendo

Twilight.- ¡Pinkie!

Luna.- entiendo- riendo levemente- pasen la cena estará lista dentro de poco.

Luna nos guio directo al comedor para que fueran tomando asiento, que raro, por más que buscara, no encontraba ninguna foto de su novio, había muchas de luna y Celestia, pero no de Luan y su nuevo novio, además también quiero darle la bienvenida para que seamos los mejores amigos, creo que llame su atención, pues luna me mira extrañada.

Luna.- ¿todo bien, pinkie pie?

Pinkie.- ¿Dónde está? Quería darle la bienvenida a él también

Applejack.- ¿a quién?

Pinkie.- al mono lampiño que se asustó al verme hoy en la tarde, creo que es muy muy timido sino porque huiría después e un saludo

Fluttershy.- ¿mono lampiño? – mirando a Rainbowl

Rainbowl.- see, creo saber de quién hablas, el Mono Príncipe que nos salvo

.- ¿mono príncipe?- preguntamos todas

Luna.- aunque sus modales sean los de un mono, devo corregir, el es un humano.

Twilight.- ¿un humano? Pero se supone que son un mito, cosa de leyendas muy antiguas…

Luna.- con el tiempo se convirtieron en cuentos que no pasaban de fantasía, pero ellos vivían en estas tierras con nuestros antepasados.

Rainbowl.- si, por lo que vimos Fluttershy y yo, es de los que le gusta la acción, fue increíble todo lo que hizo…

Fluttershy.- fue aterrador… - escondiéndose bajo la mesa.

Rarity.- princesa sin sonar algo impertinente, ¿acaso están viviendo juntos?

Luna.- si, más que todo para vigilar que cumpla con sus obligaciones ahora que está trabajando para Ecuestria…

Twilight.- ¿tiene que ver con el reciente secuestro de Rainbowl y Fluttershy?

Luna.- me temo que sí,…

Pinkie.- en serio, pensé que eran novios y que se casarían dado que compartían habitación y la escena de enamorados vergonzosos que hicieron en la mañana…

Luan.-¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO! *suspiro* es verdad que tenemos un compromiso, fue arreglado por él y mi hermana, haciendo que aceptara con engaños…

Applejack.- eso está mal, ¿Cómo pueden obligarla a aceptar un compromiso así como así? Aun si es su hermana debería…

Twilight.- ¡Applejack!, te recuerdo que es la princesa Celestia de quien hablamos, no aceptaría esto de no ser por un motivo.

Luna.- espero que sea cierto, porque simplemente no lo soporto…

Twilight.- tal vez puedan arreglar lo de su compromiso, sin que se vea afectado los asuntos políticos

Rarity.- querida, si lo que Rainbow dijo es verdad, es un príncipe, cuando se trata de la relaciones entre las realeza, es mejor no complicar las cosas, aunque, es verdad que muchos abusan de su estatus para sus fines egoístas… - mientras fruncía el ceño con odio y rencor.

Applejack.- todavía no superas a Blueblood…

Rarity.- jamás lo perdonare…

.- la cena está servida.

Vimos como un poni cocinero entraba empujando una carrito con los platillos, Uh, pastura cosida en jugo de almíbar, pero notamos que ponen un plato con extra con la charola puesta en un asiento vacío, luan comenzó a comer sin esperar que fuera ocupado el asiento, eso es, es, es… cruel, como puedes comenzar a comer sin tu compañero de casa.

Twilight.- am princesa, no cree ¿qué deberíamos esperar?

Luna.- no, si ese no quiere bajar, no es mi problema…

.- ¿tengo nombre sabes?

Todas giramos hacia la entrada para contemplar al mono lampiño, apenas estaba bajando las escaleras, era muy alto, casi como Discord, usaba ropas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, usaba una camisa blanca, y algo que cubría sus piernas, parecían de una tela muy gruesa, creo que por que esta lampiño, una gran cantidad su piel la cual era color crema, estaba expuesta, tenía un crin negro que lo llegaba a los hombros, usaba un collar con una piedra en el junto a otro con una cruz, por lo que se notaba a través de las ropas, tenía una musculatura muy similar a los sementales trabajadores como Big Mac.

Él se sentó cruzando las piernas en él ha ciento que faltaba en la mesa, solo giro su mirada hacia nosotras periódicamente, hasta que se fijó en luna, se podía sentir una gran tención en el aire, puedo sentir como las miradas de esos dos están causando grandes destrucciones el uno en el otro.

Luan.- no pensé que fueras abajar…

.- después de tu pequeña amenaza y el hecho que tengo que alimentarme… creo que fueron buenos motivos…

Pinkie.- HOLAAAA, es un placer conocerte soy Pinkie Pie ella Twilight, Applejack, Rainbowl Dash, Rarity y Fluttershy, tenía miedo de que fueras tímido o Gruñón y eso fuera a ser un impedimento para que fuéramos amigos ¿realmente eres un humano? Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta aparte de luna? ¿Dónde está tu reino? ¿Enserio eres un príncipe? ¿te gustan los cupcakes? A se me olvidaba, ¡BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE! – mientras sacudía su casco.

El estiro su brazo para zafarse de mi apretón, me miro como conteniéndose, ¿pero de qué?, me miro como si no quisiera ser mi amigo…no puede ser eso, aunque tiene la misma expresión que la amargada Gilda, el solo se limitó a respirar profundamente y nos vio con mucha seriedad.

.- un placer conocerlas, pueden decirme Yari, soy el novio de Luna y en cuanto el porqué de mi estadía, ni yo lose, y la verdad no me gustaría entrar en detalles, pero después de hacer un trato con Celestia prestare mis servicios a cambio de la forma de regresar.

Destapo su platillo mostrando pasta, al parecer era un pedido especial para él, comenzó a comer sin importar nada más, es peor de lo que pensé, su timidez le impide hablar con nosotros, tengo que remediarlo, pero primero comeré, realmente se ve delicioso esta pastura, el resto de la cena estuvo muy agradable, nos pusimos a platicar de nuestros recuerdo de Nightmare Night, todas estuvimos riendo con lo contado, todos menos Yari que parecía estar algo distante, antes de lo que pude darme cuanta, Yari ya había terminado su comida y se estaba levantando, me moví rápidamente para detenerlo, el solo miro por encima del hombro, tiro de su brazo para zafarse, es como si no quisiera estar cerca de mí.

Pinkie.- espera todavía no hablamos, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte para que podamos ser…

Yari.- no pinkie…

Pinkie.- ¿no?, ¿no qué?

Yari.- por más que duela, yo no quiero tu amistad… ¡así que aléjate de mí!

Pinkie.- que, ¿Cómo que no quieres mi amistad? –mientras trato de contener el llanto

Yari.- luna es la única que dejo que es te a mi lado, fuera de ahí, no quiero nada que ver con su mundo, en especial con ustedes… y eso incluye ser su amigo.

Applejack.- un momento compañero, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy duro con ella?

Yari.- no…

Rarity.- no importa si son de otra especie, los machos con títulos son prepotentes…

Yari.- me alegro confirmar tu teoría, de esa manera tomaran su distancia, gracias por la cena…

No lo puedo creer, como que no quiere ser mi amigo, eso no, eso no, eso no, no…*Llanto con lágrimas de cataratas* siento como las demás tratan de consolar, pero no por más que intento no me puedo calmar, el me hablo de forma más fea que cranky, como es que la princesa se casara con alguien tan malvado.

Twilight.- tranquila pinkie, ya todo paso –abrasándome

Pinkie.- pero el… dijo… y yo… no… *incrementa el llanto*

Fluttershy.- oh no te preocupes Pinkie, no sabías que era difícil de tratar

Applejack.- difícil de tratar, es un cretino de lo peor… sin ofender princesa

Luna.- no, tienes razón, es de lo peor *suspiro* pero aun así tengo que seguir a su lado… lamento todo esto, será mejor que siguán su petición, no busques relacionarse con el…

Rarity.- princesa, con todo el respeto, ¿realmente vale la pena estar a su lado?

Luna.- hasta ahora a demostrado ser fiel a su palabra, pese que siga siendo una amenaza para nosotras

Rainbow.- pues no estoy de acuerdo, puede que Fluttershy no lo admita… -sentada mientras comía – pero quitando su actitud, pare saber lo que hace.

Deje de llorar para contemplar lo que decía Dashie, creo que no fui la única, todas la miraban con incredibilidad menos Luna, parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Rainbow.- el peleo por sacarnos de esa jaula y no estoy hablando de unos cuantos golpes, le atravesaron la piel con varias navajas.

Luna.- los humanos, son una clase guerra muy conocidos, no por su fuerza, ni por su inteligencia, sino por su capacidad de aprender, entre más luchen con ellos, más les enseñas como vencerte.

Twilight.- eso es preocupante, el mundo humano debe ser un caos…

Luna.- solo él lo sabe

El resto de la cena fue algo aburrida, nos despedimos de la princesa y nos dirigimos cada quien su casa, en el camino mi mente no dejo de pensar en la forma de cómo fue el primer encuentro que tuve con Yari, la primera el huyo de mí, pensé que era tímido pero para que tenga a la princesa como su pareja quiere decir que no es el caso, a la mejor fue donde lo tome de sus brazo, si es verdad lo que dijo Dashie, tenía heridas en su cuerpo y lo lastime.

Pinkie.- eso es lo lastime y por eso estaba enojado, es como la manticore, mientras tenga dolor estará de mal humor, tengo que hacer que se sienta mejor y así podremos se amigos, no creo que sea verdad lo que dijo, es hora de resolver esto con "pinkie stile".

Amaneció, son las mil seiscientas horas, todo tranquilo, uso mis binoculares de visón nocturna para divisar mejor, me encuentro usando el árbol de que esta de la casa de Luna y Yari, observo por la ventana como Yari se despierta de su cama, sigue usando esa ropa rara que cubre sus piernas, esperen, reportando, por fin se quitó toda las ropas,…oh my Ghos! El ******************, que un semental, veo que entra a la ducha de su cuarto y después de bañarse se vuelve a poner todo las ropas, realmente tenía una gran cantidad de cicatrices en su cuerpo, sin dudas es por eso que se enojó la otra vez que tome su casco.

Al salir de su habitación fue a la cochera, utilizo las maniobras militares que todo espía debe saber para bajar del árbol, me asomo por la ventana y veo que está revisando una maquina muy rara, parece ser que era lo que traía a en la caja enorme que lo vi bajar el otro dia, parecía como el escúter de Scootaloo pero tenía un asiento y mucho metal en el centro, me pregunto si será alguno objeto súper mágico de su reino.

Al cabo de un rato veo como entra la Princesa Luna por la puerta solo para golpear la cabeza por detrás a Yari, le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte, que del impulso, choco su frente con su máquina, él se sobo los dos chichones que es acaba de hacer mientras miraba a la princesa.

Yari.- puedo saber, ¡¿Por qué diablos fue ese golpe?!

Luna.- porque hiciste llorar a la pobre Pinkie Pie ayer, que no tienes corazón…

Yari.- es tu culpa por invitarlas, claramente te dije que no quería tener contacto con ellas… no podemos correr ningún riesgo, mucho menos entablar algún tipo de amistad

Luna.- todavía no entiendo por qué nada más quieres que seamos mi hermana y yo las que traten contigo.

Yari.- mi presencia no las afectara, mucho menos cuando esto termine y regrese a mi mundo – mientras giraba a su máquina- solo seré un punto en su historia, uno muy pequeño.

Luna.- a veces me confundes…

Yari.- tu solo concéntrate en odiarme y todo ira… -recibiendo otro coscorrón

Luna.- hay veces que me desesperas– mientras se retiraba

Yari solamente se sobaba de los golpes que le dio luna en su cabeza, pobre, entonces no es que realmente no quiera ser nuestro amigo, sino que solo tiene miedo de que nos pueda hacer daño, es muy lindo, ahora estoy motivada con mayor empeño tengo que ser su amiga, rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, me puse a un lado de Yari mientras estaba ocupado con su máquina, note que necesitaba una herramienta así que se la alcance.

Yari.- gracias…

Pinkie.- de nada

Creo que se dio cuenta que era yo, pues se detuvo en seco mientras tiraba la herramienta, giro muy lentamente su cabeza hasta que su mirada se fijó en mí, le sonreí lo más que puedo, creo que no se siente bien, su cara se puso azul mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Yari.- pinkie, podrías hacerme un favor – conteniendo el temblor

Pinkie.- claro, pide lo que sea

Yari.- podrías ser tan amble de dejarme solo…

Pinkie.- no

Yari.- ¿disculpa?

Pinkie.- después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hacerme tu amiga sin importar cuán difícil sea, puesto que si logre que cranky fuera mi amigo, tomare esto como un reto personal, de esa manera podremos divertirnos mucho mientras estés aquí en Ponyville.

Yari.- Aaah, ya veo… ¡mira un elefante rosa en patineta!

Pinkie.-Uh, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?,…, Hey, solo veo una pared

En donde giro veo que ya no está, cree que puede escapar de mí, que tontito, escucho que él está detrás de la cortina del baño, la abro para ver como esta recargado contra la puerta, al verme se asusta y abre la puerta para huir nueva mente, sí que tiene una gran energía, lentamente comienzo a empujar el cajón de ropa en el que me encuentro, me asomo para encontrarme en el cuarto de Yari, lo veo como apila una gran cantidad de cosas en la puerta, se ve divertido, salí del cajón y comencé a pasarle cosas para bloquear, cuando ya no había mas muebles que usar, miro satisfecho su trabajo.

Yari.- espero sea suficiente…

Pinkie.- no creo que haya poni que lo atraviese

Se hizo un gran silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se movió, de repente Yari suspiro fuertemente mientras comenzó a quitar las cosas nuevamente.

Pinkie.- ¿Qué haces?

Yari.- no sé porque si quiera intente en huir de ti…

Quito lo suficiente para poder abrir la puerta nuevamente, la abrió y extendió su casco hacia ella pidiéndome que me retirara.

Yari.- serias tan amable de dejarme solo por favor

Pinkie.- pero, yo solo…

Yari.- ¡NO PINKIE, NOOOO! No seré tu amigo, por más que luches e insistas no puedo ser tu amigo así que déjame en paz...

Pinkie.- pero…

Yari.- lo siento…por favor sal de esta casa…

Luna.- ¡¿pero qué sucede aquí?! – asomándose por la puerta

Pinkie.- nada princesa, nada…

Eh perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra, tengo que reagrupar fuerzas, sé que pudo lograr que él sea mi amigo, me retiro de la casa y me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto, sé que no lo dijo de verdad, si fuera cierto que no quiere hacer amigos, como puedes trabajar para alguien a quien no aprecias, debo mantenerme firme ante la situación, se todo estará bien… entonces porque me dolió tanto lo que dijo.

No, es solo un mal entendido, hay algo que no sé, algo que nos está ocultando, definitivamente sé que con un poco de insistencia y comprensión, sé que podemos ser amigos, ahora piensa Pinkie, *pose del pensador* tal vez, si realizo una híper-mega-súper-recontra divertida fiesta para el con todas las cosas que a él le guste, se quite lo gruñón y acepte ser mas amistoso.

.-es una mala idea…

Pinkie.- eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? –

Revise el cuarto y solo nos encontramos gumi y yo, no podía ser nadie más de los cake están trabajando en abajo, no hay manera de que se escuche los ruidos a menos que use mi dispositivo de audífonos de espías.

.- ¿realmente crees que puedes hacerte amiga de todos?

Pinkie.- ¿quién eres, estas escondida?, ¿eres tan pequeña que no te veo? *inalacion* ¡Oh my Gosh! ¿Eres un fantasma?

.- busca en el espejo de noche…

Fui lo más rápido que pude hacia mi mesa de maquillaje, en la cual tengo mi espejo de noche, cuando mire el espejo no note nada raro, todo estaba normal, la serpentina, los globos, mi reflejo con pelo lacio, mi cepillo con pelo castaño, nada fuera de…

Pinkie.- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Alguien uso mi cepillo, debió ser pound cake, ese travieso pegaso.

.- ¿enserio? Lo que más te preocupa es que alguien uso tu cepillo

Pinkie.- es que no sabes lo difícil que es limpiarlo cuando tienes que usar tu boca, pero dime, ¿Quién eres "dobleme"?

.- llama me Pinkamena

Pinkie.- qué curioso, yo también me llamo Pinkamena de hecho me llaman Pinkie pie pero Pinkamena era muy largo y serio para las fiesta así que prefiero que mis amigas me digan Pinkie pie…

Pinkamena.-esa es tu elección, Pinkamena… tiene cierto encanto que me gusta, a diferencia de ese Yari es causa perdida

Pinkie.- claro que no, es solo que es lago tímido para hacer amigos

Pinkiemena.- el sujeto te dijo que "no quería ser tu amigo, por más que luches" creo que eso no es ser tímido…

Pinkie.- no lo dijo con esas palabras, sé que tiene que haber una razón…

Pinkiemena.- por favor, el huyo de ti, repetidas veces, dudo que siquiera le intereses como ser vivo.

Pinkie.- no… sé que puedo ser su amiga…sé que si…- ¿por qué… por qué me siento tan depresiva?

Pinkiemena.- que, piensas seguir acosándolo hasta que se rinda y acepte tu amistad, no crees que es lago patético, hacer una amistad por lastima o simplemente para que dejaras de molestar, realmente se puede llamar amistad.

Pinkie.-yo, yo,… -sentí un nudo en la garganta

Pinkiemena.- además, ya lo escuchaste, en un principio sabia de ti y a toda costa quería evitar tener contacto contigo, acéptalo el té odia, incluso antes de conocerte ya te odiaba.

No es verdad, eso no es posible, no puedes odiar algo que no conoces, eso no… eso no es verdad… *Crin desinflándose*… pero… si es verdad, que tal si en verdad me odia, jamás poder hacerlo feliz y que tal si ya no puedo hacer sonreír a nadie más, ya nadie estará feliz, todos estarán tristes, estarán enojados, todo… todo porque no pude hacer sonreír a uno.

Pinkie.- ¿que hice mal?- parándome frente al espejo

Pinkiemena.- no hiciste nada mal, es solo que ya no perteneces a ese mundo–

Pinkie.- no pertenezco… a este mundo…

Pinkamena.- así es, ven conmigo, de este lado te necesitamos, necesitamos a una experta en fiestas, necesitamos alguien que sepa cómo hacer sonreír, lo único que tienes que hacer, es cruzar el espejo.

Al momento que toque el espejo con mi casco, sentí como este se hundía como si fuera agua, ella sonrió mientras desaparecía dejándome pasar al otro lado, no puedo perder nada, después de todo es mi otra yo de una dimensión paralela que me pide mi ayuda para hacer feliz a lo de su mundo, se sentía raro el cruzar, se que podre hacer un mejor esfuerzo en este mundo.


	7. Vemos

Vemos como Twilight camina acompañada de su fiel asistente rumbo a Sugar cube corner, como era costumbre, el estaba sentado en su lomo mientras cargaba una lista mientras tachaba todo lo que la unicornio le decía.

Twilight.- ¿sándwich?

Spike.- listos

Twilight.- ¿cesta para el picnic?

Spike.- listo

Twilight.- bien, ya solo faltan los cupcakes y podremos compensar lo del picnic pasado.

Spike.- ni que lo digas, mira que volverte loca después de reporte atrasado…

Twilight.- no me lo recuerde

Cuando se encontraban justo en frente de la puerta, vieron como esta se abría súbitamente, mostrando a un mortificado Sr. Cake, deteniéndose casi en seco, ambos se miraron por un momento, pero el poni sin más los tomo a ambos llevándolos al interior.

Sr. Cake.- perfecto, ven…

Twilight.- pero que ¿pasa?

Sr. Cake.- ¡es Pinkie está en problemas!

La unicornio era arrastrada casi por los aires corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la habitación de pinkie, al llegar, con la inercia de la carrera, lanzo a Twilight a la cama de pinkie junto con spike, cuando pudieron ponerse de pie y ver lo que pasaba, vieron como él estaba moviendo todas las cosas de la mesa de noche de pinkie.

Spike.- creo que le falto tacto al pedir las cosas…- mientras sujetaba su cabeza

Twilight.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – bajando de la cama

Sr. Cake.- es Pinkie fue atrapado por esta cosa…

En espejo solo se podía ve como había nubes de tormenta, ocasionalmente aparecían relámpagos, por más que enfocaran no podían ver el interior o de sus reflejos, la unicornio se acercó desconcertada por lo el fenómeno, se acercó y pudo sentir como él estaba frio pero al mismo tipo emitía un pulso.

Twilight.- ¿qué es esto?

Sr. Cake.- no tengo idea…

Spike.- ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Sr. Cake.- Pinkie llego algo deprimida y fue directo a su cuarto, paso el tiempo, nos provocamos y subí para cerciorar que se encontrara bien, toque varias veces pero no respondía, entre a este cuarto vi como pinkie era jalada a su interior.

.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron ambos

Sr. Cake.- tienes que buscar la forma de sacarla de aquí, antes de que algo más suceda.

El cuerno de la unicornio comenzó a brillar, al ver esto, tanto el pequeño dragón tomo el espejo y se coloco a un lado de la unicornio preparando para lo que seguía, fueron cubiertos por una luz dejando perplejo al Sr. Cake, al desaparecer la luz vio que se la unicornio ya no se encontraba, mientras tanto en la biblioteca de Twilight un haz dejo a los dos en medio de la sala.

Spike coloco el espejo en una de las paredes para que se pudiera contemplar mejor, varios libros eran cubiertos de la aura mágica y comenzaron a pasar frente a Twilight la cual, estaba concentrada a no más poder, uno tras otro comenzaban a pasar mientras hacia su lectura veloz, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pegaso azul, y al parecer no esperaba contemplar esa pequeña escena.

Rainbow.- ¡hey Twilight! Ya salió el nuevo ejemplar de Daring Do y…. ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Spike.- ¡es terrible, Pinkie fue capturada por ese espejo!

Rainbow.- ¿Pinkie pie?

Twilight.- el Sr. Cake dijo que vio como Pinkie fue arrastrada al interior… avisa las demás, puede que necesite ayuda para esto.

De forma Veloz Rainbow emprendió vuelo, no tardo mucho en regreso con todo el resto de las chicas las cuales estaba preocupadas al saber que su querida amiga estaba presa por un hechizo, todas estaban en la sala mientras esperaban que Twilight descubriera una manera de romper esa maldición.

Rainbowl.- ¿todavía no encuentras nada?

Rarity.- ¡Rainbow Dash, Twilight está haciendo todo lo posible, no la presiones!

Rainbow.- lo siento, pero no sabemos cómo esta pinkie

Applejack.- los sabemos y Twilight es la más consiente e todas nosotras.

Twilight.- Aaaagagg, no lo entiendo no hay nada, por más que busco no encuentro nada sobre este tipo de hechizo, una pista, alguna referencia, nada, es como si no existiera. – dejando caer los libros al suelo.

Fluttershy.- ¿pero qué podemos hacer?

Twilight.-…, spike prepara papel y tienta, le pediré ayuda a la princesa Celestia.

.- no te molestes Twilight Sparkle…

Todas voltearon a la puerta para contemplar a la princesa luna entrar a la casa acompañada de Yari el cual tenía puesto un paliacate y su chaqueta negra la cual se veía algo mal remendada, todas notaron algo que brillaba en su cintura, atado con la mismo cinto de la gabardina estaba un cuchillo muy grande, al reconocer el cuchillo, Fluttershy recordó toda la barbarie que presencio cuando fue presa del muñeco infernal, voló lo más alto y lejos posibles para mantener la distancia, todas miraron a la princesa la cual se acercaba al espejo, mientras lo contemplaba.

Yari contemplo el lugar que tantas veces vio por a través de su laptop, era tal como lo ponía, a comparación de la poni, el lugar era algo pequeño, sabía que si estiraba su mano, podría tocar el techo con sus dedos, al contemplar el espejo sintió una extraña sensación, como si esto lo hubiera visto antes, le resultaba familiar, se quedo pensativo mientras hacía brillar su cuerno para intentar entender el espejo, al cabo de un rato ella se detuvo y miro a las demás.

Luna.- esta es magia arcana, una magia muy antigua, ni siquiera mi hermana y yo pudimos controlar.

Twilight.- espere, ¿cómo puede haber magia que pudieron controlar?

Luna.- la magia arcana tiene vida propia, no es algo que cualquiera pueda domar.

Applejack.- eso no nos dice cómo podremos sacar a Pinkie de ese lugar.

Rainbowl.- deberíamos romper el espejo para…

Luna.-no lo sugiero, romper el único vínculo que tenemos con ella, sería peligroso.

Twilight.- ¿entonces qué podemos hacer?

Applejack.- a todo esto, como fue que Pinkie quedo atrapada en ese espejo

Twilight.- el Sr. Cake dijo que Pinkie llego muy deprimida a Sugar Cube Corner y tras ir a ver como estaba la vio ser arrastrada al interior.

Rarity.- ¿por qué razón Pinkie estaría deprimida?

Luna.- yo creo saber el motivo… – tomando a Yari por el cuello de la ropa- fue tu culpa que esto pasara.

Yari.- ¿cómo puede sr mi culpa?- tomando el casco de luna

Luna.- no se qué fue lo que le dijiste a la portadora de la Risa, pero tu insensibilidad causo que ella fuera atapada…

Yari.- acepto que no dije palabras dulces, eso paso por que ella intento acercarse a mí aun después de que pedí que no se me acercara.

Con indignación luna lo empujo, Yari tropezó caer cerca del espejo, pero no fue lo único, se escuchó como algo pequeño de metal cayó al suelo, Yari se estaba reponiendo de la caída cuando sintió que algo caía a un lado de él, el espejo lo golpeo donde este se cayó por la vibración, al hacer contacto, un haz de luz dejo a todos ciegos momentariamente, sin dudas un gran susto para todas, pero al recuperar la visión, notaron que Yari ya no se encontraba hay, lo único que quedo, fueron los trozos del espejo roto en el suelo.

Mientras tanto Yari cayo de lleno contra el suelo, se levantó contemplando en donde se encontraba, al parecer se encontraba en una versión rara Ponyville, todo parecía estar hecho de cristal, mas no como el recordaba de la tercera temporada, era más de forma muy rustica, eran casi polígonos, era como estar en un videojuego de Nintendo 64, quedo algo perplejo ante esto, comenzó a caminar por los lugares, el suelo era muy firme, no había un cielo en si, todo este era blanco, siguió caminando hasta encontrar el centro de la ciudad, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, más cuando se trata de la poni más imperativa del mundo que se divertiría aun si el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar.

Yari.- ¿pero que pasara aquí?

.- no recuerdo haberte invitado…

Frente a él estaba Pinkiemena, la cual mostraba una sonrisa macabra al ver que tenía un intruso, más que enojada, parecía feliz de que él estuviera en ese lugar, mientras mostraba una cara de calma y desconfianza, Yari estaba tenido un ataque de diabetes mental al ver la versión maligna de Pinkie, era una mescla rara de felicidad y miedo pues sabía que en cualquier movimiento pudiera morir si es que lo que él conoce.

Yari.- lamento interrumpir, pero vengo a recoger a un poni- extendió su mano a un costado– es como de esta altura, color rosa, muy parecido a ti pero con el pelo esponjado.

Pinkiemena.- ¿Cómo sabes que no la estás viendo?

Yari.-mis palabras no fue lo suficiente mente traumático para que pinkie se deprimiera… eso, y que tienes la maldición de hasbro.

La poni no entendió la referencia, pero Yari lo decía por solamente tenía la cute mark de un solo costado,

Pinkiemena.- suponiendo que tienes razón, dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, estas en terreno enemigo, tienes todas de perder… o piensas repetir tu actuación con el mensajero

Yari.-…, así que tú también eres uno de sus sirvientes, no se porque no me sorprende.

Pinkiemena.- más que sirviente, soy una de sus capitanes, todavía me cuesta trabajo pensar que venciste al escuadrón de minotauros con ese cuerpo frágil.

Yari.- si sabes lo que paso, entonces hare esto fácil, regresa a la poni y cada quien a su casa, ¿vale?…

Pinkiemena.- no fanfarronees, el que entraras no es coincidencia, yo te deje entrar, fue una fortuna que esa princesa te quitara esa molesta cruz…

Yari.- ¿la cruz?- toco su pecho para sentir únicamente la roca de babel- no tengo tiempo para esto, ¡regresa a Pinkie!

Pinkiemena.- mmm, no, si te la regreso no tendría nada de diversión, dejare que te la lleves, si es que la encuentras claro…

Fue tragada por el suelo dejando solo a Yari, miro hacia su alrededor, siguió caminando, tenía que encontrar la y rápido, camino por un tiempo hasta que un sonido llamo su atención, en seguida, se ocultó tras uno de los barriles cercanos, se asomó para ver como algo muy parecidos a golems de piedra caminaban por las calles, pero parecían estar echo de un material más brillante.

El golem más cercano, giro varias veces su cabeza, al parecer lo estaban buscando, con cuidado tomo su cuchillo y lo empuño fuertemente, espero a que el golem le diera la espalda y súbitamente corío hacia él, dio un salto que ni él se explica cómo logro, pero llego a la espalda del golem y clavo el cuchillo en la unión de la cabeza y el cuello, se escuchó como su cabeza se rompía como su fuera un enorme cristal.

Salto de su espalda para contemplar cómo se lentamente de desmoronaba, "al parecer si son de cristal" pensó al comprender que tenía cierta ventaja de lucha, el problema residía en el hecho que con cualquier golpe que le dieran, podrían enterase los fragmentos en él, pronto comenzó a escuchar más pisadas, para su horror, había más goles detrás de él, cerro su chaqueta hasta el tope mientras empuñaba su cuchillo de caza.

Yari.- si sobrevivo, juro que matare al idiota que me mando a este mundo…

Mientras tanto, vemos como Pinkiemena salía de la pared de su habitación como si fuera esta de agua, vio como Pinkie estaba en la mesa completamente desanimada, estaba completamente desanimada, su pelo estaba completamente lacio al igual que sus colores, ya no eran tan vivos como siempre, pero lo más mortificante era que su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, Pinkiemena camino hacia ella mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Pinkiemena.- que pasa querida, pensé que estarías más entusiasmada

Pinkie.- si lo estoy…- mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ella – es solo, que sigo sintiéndome cansada… tengo mucho sueño... –decía con una voz casi apagada- creo que sería mejor regresar a mi mundo

Pinkiemena.- dudo que se pueda, mira en el espejo

Pinkie hizo caso y camino hacia el espejo de la mesa de noche, vio como del otro lado, estaba Yari cargando el espejo mientras lo lanzaba, solo se pudo ver como este se estrelló y rompiendo en pesados, ella contemplo como se hizo oscuro el cristal mostrando su reflejo y el de su otra yo.

Pinkiemena.- al parecer, quería asegurarse de que no regresaras...

Pinkie.- no lo creo… el no…

Pinkiemena.- aun cuando lo niegues, sabes que es verdad, después de todo, quien quisiera estar con un poni que se la pasa todo el día hostigando a los ponis a celebrar todo el tiempo…

Pinkie.-… todos… todos… ¿me odiaban?...

Pinkiemena.- bromeas, odiarte, te detestaban, ya no tienes a donde ir, ya todos te olvidaron, se aseguraron de que no regresaras…

Sin oponer mucha resistencia, Pinkie comenzó a soltar lágrimas de mientras cubría su rostro con cascos, sumergiéndose en total llanto, la gemela malvada solamente se acercó para colocar su casco en su hombro.

Pinkiemena.- descuida, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario…

Pinkie.- gracias...

Con las noticias que le habían dado, causo que Pinkie comenzó mucho más su brillo, estaba tan triste que su esta era visible, literalmente su cuerpo salí una aura negra la cual Pinkiemena la estaba absorbiendo como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, en cuanto termino de consumir toda la nube oscura, sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más grande y tomaba un poco del brillo de pinkie, pero algo llamo su atención, sintió que algo andaba mal afuera.

Pinkiemena.- en unos momentos regreso, recordé que tengo asuntos que atender…

Pinkie.- seguro…

En cuanto se dirigió a la puerta, esta cayó aplastándola, tanto pinkie como la copia miraron hacia el ruido fuerte, contemplaron a Yari en la puerta, su traje estaba cubierto de cristales así como se podía escurrir de sangre, en especial de los puños y parte de su rostro, después de quitarse la puesta de encima vio como el verdadero estaba en la habitación.

Pinkiemena.- ¿pero cómo…?

Yari.- no crees… que era… demasiado… obvio… esconderse en el cuarto…

Pinkie.- ¿Yari?

Yari.- hola pinkie, ¿cómo estás?... –forzando su sonrisa

Pinkiemena.- ahora que lo saludos ya fueron dados, es hora de la contienda principal

La poni malvada extendió su brazo el cual se extendió empujando a Yari de tal manera que atravesaron la pared cayendo afuera en medio de la calle, pinkie trato de ir a ver, pero fue detenida por su gemela.

Pinkiemena.- adónde vas querida…

Pinkie.- tengo que ver como se encuentra…

Pinkiemena.- después de todo lo que te hizo sufrir, ¿sigues pensando en su bienestar?

Pinkie.- pero él está aquí, eso quiere decir…

Pinkiemena.- quiere decir que se quiere asegurar de que no regreses nunca más...

Pinkie.- eso… no es posible…

Pinkiemena.- tranquila – mientras la abrazaba- todo estará bien, no tienes que forzarte a ser la amiga de alguien quien te odia…

Pinkie.- tal vez… tengas razón…

Nuevamente del cuerpo de pinkie salió esa aura negra la cual entraba en el cuerpo de Pinkiemena, mientras tanto, Yari se estaba levantando de entre los escombros, realmente estaba en mal estado, aun cuando uso la pastilla que le dio el padre de Twilight, seguían presentes algunos molestares, el pelear con los golems solo causo que algunas se abrieran y otras aparecieran, difícilmente podía ver con uno de sus ojos pues podía sentir como la sangre entraba impidiendo que lo pudiera abrir.

No podía limpiarse, pues toda su ropa estaba cubierta de fragmentos de cristales, sería mucho riesgo, se puso de frente y miro hacia la habitación, pero todo cambio, todas las casas comenzaban a desmoronarse como si fueran de arena, fue cuando dirigió su atención hacia donde se encontraba pinkie, vio como todo desaparecía dejando únicamente a pinkie y Pinkiemena la cual ya no tenía el mismo aspecto de antes, ahora era más evidente que era de cristal al igual que el resto de las criaturas.

Yari.- el juego termino… entrégame a la poni

Pinkiemena.- eso mismo digo, demostrare que el maestro que no te necesitamos…

Yari contemplo como de pinkie salía un aura negra la cual era consumida por el suelo que la rodeaba, giro su atención a Pinkiemena, vio cómo su cuerpo se alteraba por completo, su estómago se sumió, sus patas se volvieron más esqueléticas mientras que comenzaba a crecer sus piernas traseras, comenzó a caminar en 2 piernas, su rostro se volvió como el de un dinosaurio, pronto su tamaño era el doble que Yari, era como ver el esqueleto de un dinosaurio únicamente con pellejo y ojos demoniacos, aun con sus colores rosados era algo tétrico de presenciar.

Yari.- que linda cara…- de forma altanera

Pinkiemena.- aunque me abrí de usar el traje de poni, reconozco que tiene un encanto especial esta apariencia corrompida

Yari.- antes de empezar, me dirás tu nombre…

Pinkiemena.- ya lo sabes es pinkiem…

Yari.- no, no, no, no, no, No, el de verdad, ese no es un nombre de demonio temible…

Pinkiemena.- aunque me alagas, ¿por qué tendría que decírtelo?

Yari.- es cortes saber el nombre de quien te matara… es, como una ultima voluntad…

Pinkamena.- si tanto quieres saber, es Mirror Darkly, el demonio del espejo

Yari.- un placer Mirror, el mío es Kami no Yari... espero lo recuerdes cuando mueras-

Mirror Darkly.- hablas altaneramente para alguien gravemente herido

Yari.- solo una cosa más… ¿cómo entre a tu mundo?, según entiendo no cualquiera entra

Mirror Darkly.- tal como dijo la princesa de la Luna, uso magia arcana, solo magia de la misma estirpe puede afectar, aun me sorprende que tuvieran razón referente a tu sangre, pero tenía que deshacerme de ese collar de cruz.

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas? ¿Quieres decirme que Manipulaste a luna?

Mirror Darkly.- ni siquiera tuve que hacerlo, ella facilito todo, eso sí es suerte…

Yari.- pero tu suerte se acabó…

El corío hacia el demonio el cual muy apenas pudo reaccionar, vio como le era apuñalada la pantorrilla de su pierna causando que se fisurara, balanceo su brazo para golpear a Yari el cual sintió como se le rompía uno de sus brazos el cual uso para bloquear, cayó al suelo y rodo antes de poder levantarse, vio cómo su cuchillo seguía clavado en la pantorrilla, impulsado por la adrenalina, corío evadiendo uno de los golpes que dio la bestia, salto y con la planta de su pie, entero más e cuchillo provocando que la pierna se terminara de romper, el demonio cayo apenas poniendo sus manos para detener su caída, aprovechando la confusión, Yari corrió hacia pinkie, la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Yari.- ¡pinkie, pinkie, vamos reacciona! - sacudiéndola

Pinkie.- ¿Yari? – abriendo los ojos

Yari.- si, vamos ya es hora de…

Pinkie.- ¡aléjate de miiiiiiii! – empujándolo con sus cascos

Yari.- ¿qué te pasa?

Pinkie.- aléjate, ya ni vale la pena estar junto a mí, ya no pudo hacerme amigo de nadie

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas? – contemplando a la triste poni

Pinkie.- fracase, por más que lo trate, no nos hicimos amigos… por eso… por eso todos me odian

Yari.- Pinkie, eso no es verdad, nadie te odia

Pinkie.- déjame, de nada sirve que regrese si no puedo hacerme amiga de nadie más –con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yari.- pinkie, cálmate, tenemos que regresar… -tratando de calmarla

Pinkie.- ¡Nooooo, suéltame, no quiero!, ¡déjame, no quiero regresar, ni si quiera me quieres!

Yari.- o por el amor de dios, que no ves que él se alimenta de tu tristeza, te dijo mentiras, ¡solo te está utilizando!

Pinkie.- de quien crees que es la culpa… ella no te obligo a decirme esas cosas… -golpeando su pecho- me odias, tú me odias

La negatividad de Pinkie creció haciendo que Mirror Darkly comenzara reconstruir su pierna, Yari entro en desesperación, "a estas alturas ya no puedo actuar" pensó mientras tomaba a la poni del rostro y la hizo verlo directamente a los ojos.

Yari.- escúchame, lo siento, mentí, no te odio, me agras, más que eso, te quiero…

Pinkie.- ¿entonces porque no quieres ser mi amigo?

Yari.- ¡por esto!

Después de reconstruir su pierna rota, Mirror Darkly, giro su cabeza para contemplar algo que no se esperaba por mas retorcido que fuera su mente, a unos metros de él, Yari estaba besando a Pinkie, justo en los labios, había tomado a la poni por la cabeza y la acerco a él obligándola a besarlo, pinkie tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que estaba compartiendo su primer beso con un humano, después de un rato se separaron para verse uno al otro a los ojos, pinkie seguía atónita de lo que había pasado, Yari se arrodillo por completo frente a ella para poder acariciar gentilmente su mejilla, limpio sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y la miro con unos ojos llenos de amor.

Yari.- entiende pinkie, no quiero tu amistad… porque yo te amo, el pedirme que sea tu amigo, sería un constante recordatorio de lo que no puedo tener, sufriría como no tienes idea.

Pinkie.-… a…a…

Yari.- además, eres Pinkie Pie, el poni que hace que todos sonrían, no puedo ser tan egoísta para pedirte que solo me hagas sonreír a mí.

Pinkie no supo que decir solo, nunca había pasado ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente, para ella hacer felices a sus amigos era su prioridad, nunca había considerado en que alguien tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, y más por ella, después de todo, los sementales no podían soportar por completo el estar con ella, muy apenas sus amigas podían.

Yari.- pero… - sacando de sus pensamientos a Pinkie- solo por esta vez, deja me ser egoísta…

La volvió a acercar para besarla nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión ella también cerró los ojos, de ellos salió una luz que creo un domo, por más que Mirror Darkly intentaba, simplemente no podía atravesarlo, pronto este creció lanzando por los aires al demonio, pero su avance duro poco pues se estrelló contra una pared invisible, las ondas del domo seguían empujando contra la bestia hasta que detrás de él se creó unas fisuras, que se esparcieron por todo el lugar formando un estructura de huevo.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, todas estaban reconstruir el espejo para el regreso de sus amigos frente al espejo, pero de nada sirvió pues este se estrelló rompiéndose en varios pedazos nueva mente, se asustaron y pensaron lo peor, pero un ruido llamo su atención, la parecer no era el único espejo que se rompía, varias de las casas de alrededor también se habían roto causando que muchos gritaran de susto, cerca de ahí, en la tienda de espejos, había un gran espejo que tenían en la parte frontal de la tienda, este brillo y de su interior salieron volado Yari y Pinkie, atravesaron el aparador cayendo en el suelo, pero no estaban solos, después de ellos salió el demonio, el cual ya no tenía un piel brillante, sino una de piel de carne.

Ante los ojos de Yari era como ver a una momia aun en vida, seguía teniendo su cráneo en forma de reptil y estructura de un dinosaurio con brazos largos, se veía como le era difícil el mantearse en pie, tal parece que en el mudo exterior, no tiene el mismo poder que presumía en el interior del espejo, Yari no dio tiempo de nada, tomo postura de 3 puntos (la postura para taclear de futbol americano), y corrió hacia el tomándolo por la cintura y lo remolco directamente hacia el bosque, dejando a pinkie desmallada, el continuo corriendo, solamente se detuvo cuando chocó contra un árbol en lo profundo de este causando que tanto el como el demonio gritaran de dolor.

Se separaron, Yari apenas se mantenía en pie, mientras que Mirror Darkly están recargándose contra el árbol, contemplo al humano, tenía su brazo izquierdo colgando de donde ya no podía moverlo por la fractura, aun cuando estuviera una gran cantidad de heridas, se mantenía erguido con una postura de superioridad.

Mirror Darkly.- *inhalación* que… fue… eso… esa luz…

Yari.- si tu no… lo sabes… yo menos…

Mirror Darkly.-… ¿que eres?…

Yari.- has oído de los horripilantes humanos de los que todos temen… – tomando un fragmento de cristal de su brazo- pues yo soy de los peores.

Tomo impulso y con la mínima resistencia, el demonio no impidió que enterar el cristal en su cráneo, solamente contemplo al único ser, que pudo derrotarlo, su vista se hizo de color carmesí antes de dejar esta vida, Yari se sentó frente al cuerpo solo para ver como este convulsionaba por la perforación antes de que convertía en cenizas sin dejar nada además de polvo, una vez que vio que todo termino, como pudo se quitó la chaqueta y el paliacate.

Miro hacia el sol atreves de las ramas de los árboles, y dio una gran suspiro, repaso todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, todo los suceso, todas las casualidades, todas las pistas o información a medias que consiguió de Mirror Darkly, algo era seguro, tenía que investigar sobre el mundo en el cual estaba, pero principalmente, recordó lo que paso con Pinkie, en ese momento se dio un huracán de emociones.

Yari.- ¡AAAAAHHHH MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué voy hacer?, metí la pata enserio me deje llevar, tenía que sacar mi lado brony en el peor momento…-comenzó a recordar la escena- creo que lo primero es hablar con ella

Se levantó como pudo y casi arrastraba su chaqueta por los suelos, todos los ponis que se encontraban en las calles veía el andar del humano ensangrentado, como pudo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba pinkie, seguía inocente, fue con ella, se arrodillo y tomo su cabeza para ponerla en su regazo, comenzó a darle unas palmadas su rostro de forma gentil para que reaccionara.

Yari.- pinkie, despierta

Pinkie.- a… - abriendo los ojos- ¿Yari?

Yari.- ya es de día, así que levántate

La poni se levantó, para fortuna de Yari, ella no tenía ninguna herida notoria, ella lo contemplo y era un historia completamente diferente, aun cuando la mayor parte de los cristales se quedaron en la chaqueta, algunos llegaron a rasgar la piel, en especial sus brazos los cuales, era como si lo hubieran metido a una rebabadora industrial, al ver la gravedad de las heridas pinkie quiso ir por ayuda, pero Yari la sujeto de la cola para detenerla.

Pinkie.- ¿pero qué haces?, tengo que ir por los primeros auxilios

Yari.- antes de que te vayas, prométeme que no dirás nada sobre el beso…

Ella recordó, como hizo para sacarla de su ataque de histeria, con él, recordó todo lo que le había dicho, si no fuera porque ella tenía un pelaje de color rosa, sería demasiado evidente como se sonrojaba al pensar en esas palabras junto con la sensación de su primer beso.

Pinkie.-… no sé de qué hablas… – forzando su sonrisa

Yari.- bien dicho, ahora sí, trae algo de ayuda… por que no cre…

El humano no soporto más la fatiga y cayo desmayado, la poni rosa muy apenas pudo detenerlo para evitar que cayera al suelo, para su suerte, vio saliendo de una esquina a sus amigas, al ver a su amiga sana y salva salieron a recibirla con un abrazo, luna camino hacia Yari el tomo con su magia para levitarlo.

Luna.- si me disculpan, llevare a este humano al hospital, sería un problema si muriera bajo mi vigilancia

Desde lo lejos del abrazo grupal, pinkie miro como la princesa luna cubría con su magia a Yari y desaparecían de la vista de todos, fue cuando sintió como el abrazo termino, contemplo a sus amigas, las cuales tenían una cara de felicidad junto con lágrimas.

Twilight.- cielos pinkie, temíamos que no podíamos verte otra vez

Pinkie.- estoy bien, no me paso nada…

Rainbowl.- se los dije, él se aseguraría de tráela de regreso

Applejack.- tienes razón, tal vez nos apresuramos en juzgarlo…

Rarity.- sigo pensando que es un tonto que lucirse, pero al menos sirvió de algo

Pinkie.- ¡él no es un TONTO!- Gritándolo a su amiga

Todas se extrañaron ante la reacción de cómo calificaban al humano, cuando reacciono, mostro una carita triste y le dio un abrazo a Rarity.

Pinkie.- lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso… pero él fue a rescatarme a un gran costo de su cuerpo…

Rarity.- no es tu culpa, después de todo lo que pasaste necesitas descansar.

Pensamiento Final de Pinkie:

Puede que las demás piensen que él es malo, pero lo que paso hoy me hizo ver realmente su interior, lo pensé un tiempo y después de atar unos cuantos cavos sueltos, lo entendí, no es que sea tímido, no es que no quiera estar con nosotras, es todo al revés, él nos quiere mucho, tanto que teme que nos pueda poner en peligro, la razón por la que finge odiarnos y nos mantiene lejos de él, es por su pelea contra alguien muy muy muy muy muy malo, *sonrojándose* además, si lo miro bien… es algo lindo, creo, que yo tampoco quiero ser su amiga.


	8. Una cama incomoda

Una cama incómoda para mí, mis piernas están a medio colgar, bueno que esperaba estoy en un mundo donde los ponis son la especie dominante, estoy en el hospital del pueblo, y…

Yari.-AAAAAAAAAAAAA, demonios, con cuidado eso

Dr.- lo siento, pero, tiene que quedarse quieto – retirando un cristal del brazo

Luna.- compórtate, pareces un potrillo…

Yari.- niño… en mi caso es niño y sería más fácil si tan siquiera me pusieran anestesia.

Dr.- como le dije, no estoy seguro de que efecto tenga nuestra medicina con su cuerpo, soy doctor no veterinario… lo que me recuerda

El doc. tomo un escápelo y tomo un pedazo de mi piel, grite lo más fuerte que pude, como quería darle un trompazo en su hocico, después de eso me enterró una jeringa de la cual tomo una gran cantidad de mi sangre.

Dr.- tomare estas muestras para estudiarlas una vez que llegue el veterinario, algo me dice que lo veré muy seguido en este lugar.

Yari.- sabe por lo general uno había antes de tomar las cosas, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – sintiendo como me arrancaban el segundo fragmento por parte de la enfermera

En fin, aparte de que me siguen calificando de mono y que creo que Luna disfruta al verme sufrir, el doctor es muy bueno pese que insiste que no está acostumbrado a un paciente como yo, me enyeso el brazo, al parecer tengo un fractura total, no poder moverme por un tiempo, por suerte solo fue el brazo, lo bueno es que es el izquierdo, al final fueron simples cortadas las que tenía, nada de qué preocuparse, el doctor se fue con la enfermera que lo asistía y me dejo solo con luna, la cual pidió un cuarto solo para mí, cerró la puerta para luego mirarme con esa frialdad que me dedicaba solamente a mí.

Luna.- bien, es hora de las explicaciones, ¿primero que sucedió?

Le explique lo mejor que pude a luna, omitiendo ese pequeño quiebre mío, dios no puedo creer que haya besado a pinkie pie, ahora mismo soy la envidia de muchos brony, pude sentir su suavidad y dulzura, realmente la sentí, creo que pude saborear un cupcakes de fresa de sus labios, retomando el tema, luna me vio muy seria.

Luna.- ¿qué paso con el demonio?

Yari.- ya me encargue de él, no nos molestara nunca más. – "en parte es verdad"

Luna.- ¿enserio?- entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Cómo?

Yari.- le recordé, porque los humanos son de temer.

Luna.- está bien, ¿Qué me dices del hecho de la magia arcana?

Yari.-no me consideres mago quieres,*suspiro* en mi mundo también hay, aunque ya está muy olvidada, soy de los que todavía la práctica, bueno, solía practicarla, con el tiempo me enfoque a otras cosas

No es mentira, una de mis abuelas, que en paz descanse, me enseño mucho, aun cuando solo hacia limpias o lecturas de cartas, ella me enseño que la magia esta en todo nuestro alrededor, que olvidamos como verla, eso, su amado con mucha fantasía literaria me llevo a mi propia teoría-práctica de la magia, nunca niegues la magia, o la magia podría negarte, era algo personal, algo que solía hacer para darme ánimos y fueras para continuar trabajando.

Luna.- bueno, aun así eso no explica lo del espejo

Yari.- bueno, tengo una teoría, más bien una suposición

Luna.- ¿tiene algo que ver con, la cruz que te quitaste?

Yari.- sip, es una suposición, pero en mi mundo fui mordido por un murciélago dejándome su virus, como en mi mundo no hay tanta magia, no me vi afectado, salvo que no resisto tanto el sol como los demás.

Luna.- piensas que al estar en un mundo donde la magia se puede respirar, ¿causo efectos en ti?

Yari.- no lo sé, la cruz me servía como recordatorio de no hacer algo estúpido, para encerrar todo lo malo de mí.

Luna.- bueno, tal parece que los humanos son más complejos de lo que parecen, por lo pronto será mejor que tengas esto- me entrego mi collar de cruz

Yari.- pienso lo mismo, excepto en la parte de complejos, somos simples, simplemente nos adaptamos dependiendo de la situación.

Luna.- entonces ¿por qué no te adaptas y eres más amable con ellas?

Yari.- entiende, si me hiciera una vida aquí en tu mundo, seria despedirme una vez que me vaya.

Luna.- ¿porque no solo evitas hacer esas cosas y listo? No creo que afecte que te pasees un rato, incluso en el catillo nunca salías de tu habitación, excepto por esa ves de tu mo...motoci…

Yari.- motocicleta, pero puedes decirle moto

Luna.- moto…

Yari.- la razón por la que no pasee en esos días era porque me seguía recuperando de mis heridas, bueno, si no tienes más preguntas, seria lindo ir a donde si hay una cama de mi tamaño

Luna.- deja hablo con el doctor para ver si ya puedes salir.

Vi como luna salía, de la habitación, dios no sé por qué, pero en serio, tengo problemas mentales, en canto vi su espalda, por no decir lo obvio, sentí como quede hipnotizado, al cerrarse la puerta recupere la cordura, demonios, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Ok, tengo que seguir la lógica, por más que esta no se me dé… ¿pero cuál?, estoy en un mundo que es el equivalente a una caricatura, siguiendo la poca lógica que tiene este mundo, todo es posible, si es así, tengo mucho potencial en este mundo, tengo que realizar una pequeña investigación, aun si es una caricatura, tiene sus reglas de realidad, me levante para ver mi chaqueta, estaba peor que yo, cumplió con su objetivo, bueno luego le pediré a Luna que con su magia retire los fragmentos, después de un rato, Luna entro por la puerta, al parecer ya podía salir, no espero más, y luna nos teletrasporto a la casa, uf, realmente es algo interesante el viajar con magia, tome mis cosas y me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando.

Luna.- espera, no quiero que manches mi residencia de sangre.

Yari.- creo que también vivo aquí y un poco de sangre no me molesta.

Luna.- tus costumbres asquerosas lo harás en tu mundo, no en este

Yari.- deja me en paz, tu ve un día largo – sentí ligero mi cuerpo – ¿me estas levitando no es verdad?

Luna.- que perceptivo, ahora directo a la ducha.

En la condición en la que me encontraba no tenía las fuerzas para resistirme, además, no tengo nada que confirme al 100 mi teoría de poder usar magia, luna me llevo a mi recamara y me deposito en la bañera de mi cuarto.

Yari.- está bien me bañare, pero quiero algo de privacidad…

Luna.- no te comportes como un…niño y quítate las ropas.

Yari.- ¡sal del baño!

Luna.- deja de quejarte, agradece que sea considerada contigo…

Sentí como mis ropas eran arrebatadas, la camisa no me importo mucho, pero el pantalón, aun en un mundo donde las ropas solamente se usan para ocasiones especiales, donde la mayor parte del tiempo se está desnudo, por así decirlo, mi decencia me impide el andar de la misma manera, luna usaba su magia para tirar de ellos mientras con mi mano buena, lo sujetaba para tratando de cuidar mi intimidad.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, resistí, resistí todo lo que pude, pero sentí como la tela se rasgaba así que decidí soltarlo, con mi pantalón sentí como mis calzones también se iban con él, quede desnudo en la tina, solo vi como de la misma fuerza el pantalón choco con la cara de luna perdiendo el equilibrio, en este momento sentí que dios fue un maldito desgraciado infeliz, pues ella cayo conmigo en la tina.

Como pudimos nos acomodamos, ella quedo encima de mí, pude sentir como su cadera se apoyaba sobre la mía, con sus cascos se levantó y quedo frente a, sentía como su vientre rosaba con el mío con cada respiración, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos un momento, inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre su cintura, escuche como salía un pequeño gemido de susto de luna, dios eres un maldito, pero realmente disfrute ese momento, tanto nuestras intimidades se saludaron.

Al sentir el rose, vi como luna se ponía roja de las mejillas, pero como es de costumbre, él no me dejaría ser feliz, se escuchó como la puerta era abierta, giramos las cabezas hacia la ella y ahí, frente a nosotros, estaba la Cadence, contemplado lo que cualquiera pudiera llamar, un baño de pareja.

Cadence.- upss, lamento interrumpir… - mientras cerraba la puerta- tomen su tiempo

Luna.- ¡Noo, espera Cadence, no es lo que piensas!

Yari.- am, no importa como lo veas, todos pensarían lo mismo – viendo la cara de rabia de luna –am, luna calmada, recuerda, estoy lastimado… estoy lastimado… estoy…

Luna.- vas a estar lastimado… - con un brillo asesino en sus ojos

Su cuerno brillo y lo siguiente que supe fue que todo mi cuerpo fue cubierto por electricidad, el dolor era insoportable, todo mi cuerpo se retorcía por culpa de la electricidad, por más que intente, nunca pude enfocar la mirada, al cabo de un tiempo la descarga dejo mi cuerpo, no sentía el cuerpo, solo alcance a ver como luna abría la llave del agua, no pude girar la mirada pero sé que salió de la habitación, el agua comenzó a llenar la tina, movía mi cuerpo para recuperar la sensibilidad, después de un tiempo, recupere mi movilidad y decidí aprovechar la ducha, me bañe y luego como pude me cambie.

Decidí buscar a luna y Cadence, por alguna razón tenía que estar de visita, baje las escaleras y como esperaba estaba Cadence con luna, la cual, era demasiado obvio que trataba de convencerla de que no haga malos entendidos.

Luan.- entiende, no es lo que te imaginas, simplemente me caí por accidente…

Cadence.- Tia, no tienes que explicar, sé que las nuevas parejas tienen que disfrutar su intimidad.

Luna.- ¡él no es mi PAREJAAA!

Yari.- de la forma en que me electrocutaste, yo también lo comienzo a duda – llamando su atención – Cadence, que inoportuna fuiste

Cadence.- lo siento, pero cierren con llave para la próxima.

Yari.- lo tendremos en mente – mientras me sentaba en el sillón – y ¿a qué debemos tu visita?

Cadence.- vine a traerte esto – levitando una caja- te lo manda el gabinete de investigación.

Al tener la caja en mi mano, la puse en mi regazo y la abrí, vi una gema que parecía un ámbar, lo sujete y lo mire contra luz, a simple vista no tenía ningún chiste, mire a la princesa del amor la cual contemplaba mi yeso.

Cadence.- ¿qué te paso?

Yari.- larga historia, pero dime ¿qué hace esta piedra?

Cadence.- ah?, este, dijeron que la pusieras sobre un embudo y vertieras agua, eso debe crear la misma sustancia que les distes a analizar.

Yari.- interesante… lo probare un vez que me quiten esto, por cierto, ¿esto es todo?

Cadence.- si lo es, por que…

Es algo estresante, ya han pasado 7 días, se supone que hoy le hablara a mi familia para decir que estaba con bien, bueno, creo que también estaba exigiendo algo que en si es casi imposible de lograr en pocos días.

Yari.- consérvala, de nada me sirve por ahora. – mientras la guardaba

Cadence.- bueno, entonces los visitare dentro de una semana.

Acompañamos a Cadence a la puerta mientras cargaba la caja con su magia, al salir, ella se detuvo en la entrada y no vio con una mirada picara.

Cadence.- disfruten su tiempo a solas…

Ella desapareció en un haz de luz, gire hacia luna la cual tenía una cara de odio, al parecer no podrá olvidar fácilmente lo que paso hace un rato en la ducha, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con la esperanza de que no me hiciera nada.

Luna.- ¿adónde vas?

Yari.- creo que será mejor que descanse, uno nunca sabe que tan grave pueden ser estas lesiones….

Luna.- crees que puedes escapar después de hacerme pasar esa vergüenza…

Yari.- luna, calmada, recuerda que…

Sali corriendo lo más rápido que pude hacia la habitación, cerré la puerta y salte hacia mi alforja, la abrase lo más fuerte mente posible, cuando volteo a la puerta para contemplar como ella estaba atravesándola como lo haría un fantasma, tenía una vista maligna, su cuerno brillo, después de un tiempo, no pasó nada.

Luna.- ¿los guates verdad?

Yari.- eyeep

Luna.- bueno será ala antigua.

Ella salto hacia mi aplastándome con sus cascos, me estaba golpeando sin darme una oportunidad de cubrirme, dios, ¿Por qué me odias?...

Después de que luna se fuera satisfecha de su venganza, por fin me quede en mi habitación, enserio que solo quiero descansar, pero, en cuanto cierro los ojos, solo pienso en el beso, tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema, esto podría afectarme a la larga, me gire para recostarme sobre mi lado derecho, intentaba tratar de distraer mis pensamiento, espera, no recuerdo esa caja, había una caja de madera de color azul, me senté y la tome, en la parte de arriba estaba una pequeña tarjeta.

"como prometí, lo conseguí con suma discreción,"

Atte. Night Light

Tiene que ser una broma, en que momento, claro, debió pedírselo a Cadence, eso explicaría por qué estaba tan adentro de la habitación, sé que pedí que mantuviera bajo perfil ante mi petición, pero tanto como para pedirle a su nuera que fuera su mensajera espía, enserio que esa familia tiene la mala costumbre de tomarse las cosas muy enserio, abrí la caja y en ella estaba mi celular, la diferencia era casi sutil, se mantenía casi igual que antes, salvo que ahora tenía una pequeña antena la cual emitía un resplandor fosforescente dorado que se apreciaba levemente aun de día.

Contemple la pantalla de inicio y mi alegría fue inmensa, tenía cobertura, realmente lo consiguió, es un genio, un puto genio, mis respetos, comienzo a buscar el contacto de mi casa y doy marcar, pongo el teléfono en mi oreja, realmente está dando tono de marcado, escucho como levantan la bocina del teléfono.

.- bueno- escucho una pequeña voz

Yari.- hola…

.- ¿quién es?

Yari.- ¿bibí?, bibí soy yo

.- ¡manito!

Yari.- hola bibí, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te estas portando bien?

.-bien, manito, fui al parque

Yari.- enserio, que bueno

.-y me caí…

Yari.- que mal, ¿pero no lloraste?

.-noooo, bueno… tantito

Yari.- jajaja, está bien… - escucho como cambia la bocina

.-hermano – ahora escucho una voz mayor- ¿Qué quieres?

Yari.- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar y ¿tu Ale? – tan fría como siempre

.-ya dije, ¿Qué quieres?

Yari.- quería saber cómo estaban, que tiene eso de malo.

.-que hiciste lo mismo que él, ¡por mi te puedes ir al infierno!

Escuche como el teléfono fue colgado, Ale es 4 años menor que yo, alcanzo a conocer a mi padre lo suficiente como para odiarlo, le doy razón por enojarse, pero parece que no importa que tanto me esfuerce ella simplemente piensa que yo también las abandonare; apenas estaba a punto de llamar, cuando mi celular recibió una llamada, conteste sin mirar el número.

Yari.- ¿bueno?

.- hijo, ¿Cómo estas?

Yari.- hola mama, bien, ¿como esta todo?

.-estamos bien, perdona a tu hermana, creo que no acepta que te extraña.

Yari.-no te preocupes, también es algo mi culpa, fui algo egoísta al querer hacer el viaje.

.-¿piensas regresar ahora?

Yari.- me encantaría, pero, creo que no puedo dar marcha atrás… no a estas alturas

.-está bien, dime, ¿Dónde estás? Trate de llamarte los otros días pero no contestabas, me marcaba fuera del área.

Yari.- este… estoy en Gómez Farías, me quede unos días en el cielo Tamaulipas, no había recepción en allá

.-trata de estar en más contacto, estaba algo preocupada, todas estábamos preocupadas…

Yari.-lo siento, tratare de llamar más seguido…

.-espera….- escucho como pasa el teléfono- manito

Yari.- bibí, ¿qué paso?

.- es que… ¿que pasara con el cuento?

Yari.- es verdad, mira, mas al rato, cuando te vayas a dormir, dile a mama que me llame, entonces te contare el cuento.

.- ta bien…

Yari.- pásame a mama

Después de explicarle a mi madre, colgué, ahora siento otro tipo de fatiga, siento que mi corazón se está algo cansado, pasaron las horas, baje a cenar, siento que luna sigue algo resentida, la cena fue muy silenciosa, casi insoportable, pero era mejor no mover más los ánimos, luna salió para realizar sus obligaciones, yo, yo me fui directo a mi cama, contemplaba mi teléfono, solo estaba esperando a que me llamaran.

*Riiiing, Riiiing*

Yari.- bueno…

.- deja te la paso…- escucho como se hace un pequeño silencio- bueno

Yari.- lista para el cuento, comenzare de nuevo si…


	9. Cuento parte 1

( /watch?v=CJJcYPC23Yw)

Había una princesa, muy hermosa e inteligente, todos la querían mucho, pero, el rey era muy estricto, aun cuando ella salía al pueblo, casi nadie hablaba con ella por temor a que el rey se enojara.

La princesa se sentía algo sola, había muchos príncipes que hablaban con ella, pero ninguno era su amigo; un día, la princesa con un disfraz salió del castillo, corrió lejos, hasta que ella llego a pueblo donde vivía gente mala.

Muchos quisieron hacerle daño, asustada, la princesa comenzó a gritar, pero muchos no hacían caso, de repente, una cubeta cayó del cielo golpeando a uno de los malos, ella miro y vio como de un salto, alguien se ponía en medio de ellos.

Era un joven, estaba reparando el techo de una escuela cuando vio lo que pasaba, se molestó y bajo para ayudar, el joven difícilmente a susto a los malos, la princesa se quedó sorprendida, ella dar las gracias, pero él no la dejo, solo que tuviera más cuidado.

La princesa se quedó todo el día con el joven, le ayudo a familia mientras él estaba reparando el techo, al acabar el día, el joven la acompaño a su casa, para ahuyentar a más personas malo, al llegar al castillo el joven supo la verdad, de que ella era una princesa.

La princesa pensó que eso lo asustaría a él también, pero de la nada él dijo "eres princesa, ¿Qué con eso?", no le importó en nada que ella fuera una princesa, la princesa se puso feliz, pues encontró a alguien que realmente quería ser su amigo.

Le pregunto si podía visitarlo para poder jugar, él le contesto "siempre y cuando no esté trabajando, podremos jugar" se despidieron, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la princesa tan pronto salió el sol, fue con el joven, pues ahora tenía un amigo, ahora ya no se sentía sola…

.- hijo ya se quedó dormida.

Yari.- entiendo, ¿me pregunto hasta donde llego ahora?, buenas noches mama

.-buenas noches hijo.


	10. Twilight

no les ha pasado que cuando planean un día para estar tranquilos, pareciera que el universo complotea en tu contra para hacer que todo te salga mal... puto universo, el caso es que, lamento la tardanza y en cuanto a los errores gramaticales, tratare de evitarlos y corregirlos, aun que lamente tiene formas estúpidas de bromear.

* * *

><p>El sol ya salió, no pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, no podía descansar hasta poder descubrir que fue todo lo que paso ayer, no puedo creer que realmente haya una magia que las princesas no pueda controlar, es ridículo, tiene que ser un error, las princesas son las más grandes expertas en magia, además, tengo que aprender de ella para poder enfrentarla en un futuro, de lo contrario no podre ayudar a mis amigas en el futuro, *suspiro* aunque por ahora me alegro que Pinkie este a salvo, sin importar que fuera el humano quien la trajo de vuelta.<p>

Ese humano, esconde más de lo que dice, la forma en la que nos trató la noche de la cenas no tiene nada que ver con su respuesta de salvar a una de nosotras, no tiene lógica, algo está pasando y las princesas no nos quieren contar, lo que me duele de cierta forma es que no tengan la confianza de contarme lo que sucede, en vez de eso, confían en un ser del cual es un verdadero antipático, el cual tiene que vigilar la princesa luna.

Noto como spike baja de las escaleras al escuchar el ruido de unos libros que se me cayeron al piso, realmente estoy algo cansada por trasnochar, el me miro a medio dormir, por mi parte seguía buscando una pista de lo que fuera ese espejo.

Spike.- Twilight, ¿acaso no dormiste? – tallando se un ojo.

Twilight.- no podía dormir, tengo que averiguar algo de cómo hicieron esa prisión…

Spike.- sabes, deberías alegrarte de que pudiera traer a pinkie devuelta, eso es lo que importa.

Twilight.- lose, pero sabes que no puedo dejar ningún cabo suelto…

Spike.- *suspiro* está bien, te preparare algo de café

Twilight.- gracias spike

Retome mi búsqueda en los libros, después de varias tazas y fallidos intentos de encontrar algo, acomode todos los libros y me dirigí a descansar un momento, miro el reloj, ¡wow!, son las 12 del mediodía, sí que pase mucho tiempo investigando, será mejor que me dirigía hacia mi cama, de repente escucho la puerta tocar, giro para ver a spike abrirle al humano.

Yari.- buenos días

Spike.- buenos días… ¿Yari cierto? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Yari.- o nada, solo vine por unos cuantos libros para matar el tiempo en que estaré enyesado- dirigió su mirada a mí – tal parece que alguien se desveló investigando.

Twilight.- Hey, ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

Yari.- para empezar…- señalándome- te ves agotada, traes unas ojeras que pareces un mapache, tu crin está completamente desarreglado, pero supongo que es normal que quieras comprender todo lo que paso ayer.

Quitando lo obvio, habla de una manera muy calmada y confiada sobre mí, ni tengo más de 3 días de conocerlo y el parece leerme como si fuera un libro abierto, algo no está bien, será mejor que lo vigile.

Yari.- bueno, retomando, spike necesito un libro sobre astronomía, principalmente sobre este planeta, otro de la anatomía de los ponis y uno de principios básicos de la magia.

Spike.- creo tener lo que necesitas…

Spike recorrió hacia los estantes tan rápido como le fue posible, era un gran asistente, tenía una gran memoria que le permitía recordar libros y su contenido, pero, por que no me los pidió a mí, generalmente siempre me piden a mí los libros pues piensan que yo soy la encargada de este lugar, es la primera vez que veo que le piden directamente a Spike, junto los 3 libros que reunían las características que pidió el humano y los tomo con su brazo sano.

Yari.- bueno, ¿tengo que firmarte algo o dejar, no sé qué sistema de prestado manejas?

Twilight.- puedes llevártelos sin problemas, pero te pediré algo a cambio.

Yari.- tú dirás…

Twilight.- cuando vengas devolverlos quiero vengas temprano, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, por lo cual tardare mucho.

Se mantuvo quieto por un momento, parecía estar analizando cada posible suceso de mi petición, incluso su cara muestra una gran expresión de desconfianza hacia mí, veo que se medió en corva, tal vez rechazara mi propuesta y dejara los libros, que oculta que lo resguarda con tanto empeño, veo su boca abrir, estoy al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir y…

Yari.- *eructo* pfff, perdón… desayune mucho, si no hay problema, gracias por los libros – mientras se iba

De no ser que estoy acostumbrada de los eructos de Spike me habría disgustado, aun así no le quita lo grosero, no puedo creer que esa expresión haya sido para un estúpido eructo, como pude pensar que alguien sin la mínima educación podría resolver mis dudas, creo que lo que dijo Rarity es verdad, puede que tenga un título de príncipe, pero es alguien que solo sabe usar sus músculos, no tengo nada en contra, solo me parece un desperdicio de intelecto.

Después de una siesta reparadora, todo siguió la misma rutina de todos los día, atendí la biblioteca, practique los hechizos que me mando la princesa, pero principalmente por fin pudimos realizar el picnic que teníamos pendiente por hace, aun cuando queríamos que Pinkie descansara después del secuestro, pinkie insistió de reunirnos para celebrar que todo estaba bien.

Nos reunimos en el parque del pueblo y preparamos todo, la manta, los bocadillos, el ponche y por petición de pinkie, cupcakes de merengue con fresas, todas nos reunimos escuchando el relato de pinkie de lo que vivió en el espejo, me cuesta trabajo pensar que haya demonios que usan magia desconocida, al parecer todo el tiempo la tuvieron engañada, sabía que había hechizos que podían afectar el estado de ánimo, jamás al revés…

Pinkie.- y luego cuando me sentía súper-mega triste, Yari me hizo reaccionar, de la nada una luz salió de nosotros, lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos de regreso en Ponyville…

Rainbow.- hasta ahí llego lo emocionante, me hubiera gustado saber que paso después.

Applejack.- que importa como lo haya hecho lo importante fue que trajo a Pinkie devuelta con nosotras- rodeándola con un casco

Fluttershy.- fue una suerte que nada malo te pasara a ti…

Pinkie.- si, todo gracias a Yari – mirando el suelo mientras sonreía.

Rarity.- bueno, al menos no es un inútil…

Twilight.- hay algo que me causa duda, ¿cómo te hizo reaccionar? Ya que él fue el que te hizo caer en depresión en primer lugar

Pinkie.- eh?... ah… este…

Era la primera vez que notaba a Pinkie algo nerviosa, no sé si las demás lo notaron pero en lo que Pinkie divagaba, note como hacia un pequeño círculo en el suelo, que después de observar bien el patrón de movimiento, descubrí que era un corazón, no dije nada, no quería iniciar con malos entendidos, ella desviaba mucho la vista y tenía una gran sonrisa como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Pinkie.- am, nada en especial, solamente dijo lo que pesaba de mí…

Rainbow.- eso fue todo, pfff, pese que sería más interesante – acostándose sobre su espalda

Twilight.- ¿podrías contar los detalles?

Pinkie.- nopi, es un secreto entre él y yo –sonriendo felizmente

Algo anda mal, Pinkie muestras señas de comportamiento nada clásico de ella misma, ° ° °, solo debe ser mi imaginación, el resto del día fue tranquilo, nos despedimos y cada quien regreso a su casa, no tenía ganas de continuar con una búsqueda perdida, así que decidí acostarme temprano, al día siguiente, durante el desayuno para ser precisos, tocaron a mi puerta, pesando que era una de las chicas me dirigí a ella para atender, imaginen mi sorpresa al ver que era el humano con los libros de vuelta, solo habían pasado 3 días desde que le preste los libros, enserio quiere que crea que los leyó todos.

Al parecer no era lo único raro, ya no tenía el yeso en su brazo, en su lugar tenía unas vendas, hay cosas que no están cuadrando en la lógica de circunstancias, es poco probable que tenga un factor de curación más rápido que los otros primates, a no ser que realmente tenga habilidades escondidas, después de todo, no hay registro fiel sobre los humanos, me pregunto…

Yari.- ¡Twilight, despierta!

Twilight.- eh?, a perdón es que no esperaba que regresaras rápido los libros

Yari.- solo me concentre en encontrar lo que necesitaba, lo demás lo ignore. – mientras pasaba

Twilight.- ponlos en la mesa, luego los acomodo en los estantes.

Los coloco en la mesa del centro, de repente, inhalo fuertemente el aire, detecto el aroma del desayuno y se dirigió a la cocina, creo que es algo normal para los de su especie, se tuvo que agacharse para poder pasar el marco de entrada, lo seguí para ver cómo se comía una de las manzanas que tenía en el frutero.

Yari.- perdón que te robe unas manzanas… no alcance a desayunar… - mientras mordía la manzana.

Twilight.- no hay problema, así me darás tiempo de terminar a mí también – mientras me sentaba.

Spike.- buenos días Twi – entrando medio dormido

Twilight.- buenos días dormilón

Yari.- buenos días

Spike.- buenos días Yari… ¿Yari?, ¡¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?!- Despertando por completo

Yari.- vine a devolver los libros, además, recuerda que ella me pidió que viniera temprano

Spike.- es verdad…

Spike nos acompañó en el desayuno, al término de este, le pedí que me acompañara, fuimos a mi laboratorio, no quería perder ningún dato del interrogatorio que pudiera surgir, después de todo, son pocas las veces que puedes examinar a una criatura inexistente en tu mundo, el no mostro desconcierto, es como si ya lo conociera, pero refleja una cara de angustia, al ver mi equipo científico.

Yari.- por favor dime que no piensas experimentaras conmigo o diseccionarme.

Twilight.- no soy tan ruin como para hacer eso, solo quiero monitorear cada una de tus respuestas corporales durante las preguntas.

Con la ayuda de spike, colocamos todos los electrodos en el cuerpo del humano, tuvimos que pedirle que se quitara la ropa superior, al estar lampiño era más evidente su formación muscular, aun si no conozco la anatomía, podía entender que estaba en excelente forma, pero al mismo tiempo tiene una gran cantidad de cicatrices y no fueron causadas recientemente, una o dos cicatrices se pueden entender, pero él tenía una colección completa, especialmente sobre su pecho, parecía más una intervención médica por lo que puede reconocer de libros de medicina.

Por alguna razón insistió en que no le quitaran la ropa que usaba para cubrir sus piernas, no entiendo ese tipo de comportamiento pero igual no me puse exigente, encendí todos mis instrumentos de medición, el puntero comenzó a marcar el espectro mental del humano mostrando una oda de pensamiento por debajo del promedio, no es muy listo, lo contemplo y tiene una mirada perdida en el vacío, creo que es de los que prefieren usar su cuerpo en vez de su mente, me posicione frente a el mientras levitaba una tabla con una pluma.

Twilight.- muy bien, ¿por favor di tu nombre?

Yari.- Kami no Yari, prefiero que me digan Yari – no mostro cambios las lecturas

Twilight.- háblame de tu mundo

Yari.- ¿que quieres saber?

Twilight.- si pudieras describirla en pocas palabras como seria

Yari.- un lugar con mucho potencial desperdiciado. – la lecturas bajaron su intensidad

Twilight.- ¿y qué piensas del nuestro?

Yari.- es un lugar agradable – las lecturas incrementaron drásticamente

Qué demonios pasa, la intensidad de la lectura determina el nivel de actividad que tiene al penar en algo, en pocas palabras, se emocionó al pensar sobre nuestro mundo, pero, por que muestra esta respuesta, solo especulo, es posible que su mundo es tan caótico que ya no tiene nada de emoción para él, ahora como esta en un mundo en paz, es decir, con un "potencial" intacto, puede que su aparición en Equestria no sea por accidente como el dice, por eso tengo que tomar más información.

Twilight.- ¿Cómo supiste del incidente de pinkie?

Yari.- Rainbow fue a nuestra casa y nos avisó– las lecturas sobre pasaron la escala anterior

Twilight.- ¿ya habías visto algo parecido a ese espejo antes?

Yari.- si me resulto familiar, pero no sabía realmente que era, fue una suerte que la magia sea algo fácil de entender.

Solo vi como la maquina marco un espectro critico antes de que se fundieran los fusibles, de no ser de la rápida respuesta de spike, toda la casa se hubiera incendiado, contemplo mi maquina arruinada por tratar de medir su espectro mental, que tantos pensamientos pasaron por su mente al recordar sobre donde lo había visto, el nivel de información que recorría su mente era tan grande que la maquina simplemente no lo soporto.

Yari.- wow, lo siento, no fue mi intención

Spike.- no te preocupes, esa cosa era vieja, aunque… es la primera vez que pasa

Twilight.- esto no tiene sentido, para que esto pasara tienes que tener un nivel muy alto de estupidez o de inteligencia, y eso que lo probé con Derpy.

Yari.- "antes de ser un viejo sabio, fui un joven tonto", técnicamente sigo siendo joven en mi mundo, he sido muy estúpido, así que te imaginaras la cantidad de experiencia que he acumulado.

Twilight.- ¡eso no tiene sentido!

Yari.- muchas cosas no lo tienen, solo son así –poniéndose su camisa – bueno si no tienes nada más que preguntar me retiro.

Spike.- deja te acompaño.

Solo vi como spike lo escoltaba a la salida, realmente es peligro, incluso es un problema al analizarlo, tengo que seguir buscando y creo que sé donde buscar, puede que la tomara como una loca al principio, pero es la única opción para intentar entender este predicamento, después de todo tengo que poder ayudar a mis amigas, me teletrasporto frente a la plaza principal del pueblo, camine a la casa de en frente, toque a la puerta y fue Bonbon la que me abrió.

Bonbon.- ¿Twilight?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Twilight.- hola Bonbon, necesito hablar con Lyra, ¿se encentra?

Bonbon.- pues ella está en Canterlot en un recital, pero si se te ofrece algo puedes decirme

Twilight.- pues necesitaba uno de eso libros que ella tiene sobre los humanos

Bonbon.- ¿no me digas que tu también? –con cara de preocupación

Twilight.- aun cuando sean un mito, tú también has visto caminar por aquí, necesito entender sobre ese supuesto humano.

Bonbon.- bueno, creo tienes razón, espera un momento – entro a su casa y enseguida salió –Lyra estaba leyendo este libro antes de irse, dijo algo de que es la clave para saber de ellos, pero no podía descifrarlo, sé que no se molestara si te lo presto, después de todo quien mejor que tú para resolver lo.

Twilight.- gracias –lo levite con mi magia- te lo devolveré una vez que termine con él.

Bonbon.- claro, toma tu tiempo.

Me despedí y acto siguiente me teletrasporto a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue me dispuse a leer el libro, el titulo estaba en escritura que no entendí, comenzó a hojearlo pero no había nada en su interior, era raro, revise todo el libro y no había nada, que raro, tal vez omití algo, cerré el libro y no te que el título cambio, esta vez en un idioma que pude entender, decía "el libro del enigma".

Twilight.- el libro del enigma, pero yo necesitaba saber de los humanos

El libro se abrió de golpe, las hojas pasaron hasta detenerse en unas páginas las cuales tenían unas pocas líneas, "La maldad siempre es simple y siempre es humana, comparte nuestra cama, come en nuestra mesa.", el libro me contesto, no lo podía creer, era un libro mágico, a leerla me recordó un poco a Zecora, si no me equivoco, quiere decir que por más amigable que sea un humano, este tiene maldad, este libro responde a tus preguntas con acertijos y rimas, que divertido, como le hizo Lyra para toparse con él, aunque ahora entiendo porque no podía entenderlo del todo, tengo que probar con otra pregunta.

Twilight.- ¿Cómo hizo para cruzar el espejo? – intrigada

En cuanto hice la pregunta las hojas volvieron a moverse hasta toparse con otra frase, "En todas las páginas oscuras de la maldad sobrenatural, no hay tradición más horrible que la del vampiro, una paria incluso entre los demonios. ", vampiro, entonces no es un humano, sino algo más, parece que nos ha estado mintiendo sobre que es el desde un principio, tengo que hacer las preguntas correctas para saber más sobre ese humano.

Twilight.- ¿realmente tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia?

Sé que tiene que ser una mentira, por más experiencia de combate tenga, no es suficiente como para hacer explotar mi máquina, sé que es como los antiguos pegasos que se regían por la fuerza de sus cuerpo, las heridas en el confirma mi teoría, si este libro realmente contesta lo que uno quiere saber tendrá que contarme la verdad, solo una hoja se movió mostrando la siguiente frase, "La experiencia es una maestra brutal. Por Dios, aprendés.".

Twilight.- incluso tu aseguras que él es sabio, sé que no es bueno tomar todas las cosas literalmente, pero si lo que pone es verdad, el también es discípulo de una deidad, quisiera ver con mis propios ojos que tan listo es.

Las hojas se volvieron a mover súbitamente, pero no hice una pregunta, se detuvo justo en medio del libro, en esta ocasión utilizo ambas hojas para escribir con rojo la frase, "Si soy lo que tengo, y si pierdo lo que tengo, entonces, ¿quién soy? Para descubrir a otros, encuéntrate a ti mismo", eso no respondió a mi pregunta, solo me dejo más dudas, de repente el libro brillo, lo solté, cuando este se cerró, dejo de emitir la luz, es un libro extraño.

Spike.- ¿Twilight, Eres tú?- entrado por la puesta.

Twilight.- si Spike, perdón por no avisarte pero estaba…

Spike.- ¿Twilight? ¿Dónde estás? –mirando a todos lados

Twilight.- am, aquí, frente a ti que es no me…

En cuanto toque a spike vi como mi casco lo atravesó, solté un grito, no podía estar más asustada, fue cuando vi mejor mi cuerpo, era traslucido, es como si fuera un, ¡fantasmaaaaaaa!, que paso , como es que quede de esta manera, el libro, esa luz me hizo algo, mire a la cama y el libro seguía encima de ella, pero no había indicios de nada mas, vi como spike al no encontrarme, se fue de la habitación hacia el recibidor, necesito ayuda y pronto.

Intente caminar atravesé el suelo, quede flotando en el aire justo a mitad de la casa, tras unas horas de penosas, tortuosas y angustiantes prácticas, logre acostumbrarme a esto por ahora, vi como spike estaba ordenado los libros como siempre, aun en mi ausencia sigue siendo mi asistente número uno, salí de la casa en busca de la princesa, de seguro ella podrá ayudarme, recorrí toda la ciudad sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia, llegue a la casa de la princesa Luna, entre por la pared y vi como ella estaba golpeando al humano en la cabeza.

Yari.- AAAAA, demonios, porque insistes en pegarme, me dejaras bruto de tanto golpe…

Luna.- bruto ya eres, mira que quitarte el yeso sin el permiso del doctor

Yari.- ya te lo explique, use la danza de curación de maid guy para ver si sanaba más rápido…

Luna.- si realmente funciona, ¿Por qué no la usaste antes?

Yari.- porque no sabía que funcionara en este mundo, con lo que viví en el espejo y lo que leí de los libros, ahora sé que puedo hacer ciertas cosas, no como los originales, pero algo es algo no.

Luna.- primero eres un guerrero, ahora resulta que eres mago, ¡podrías decirme que eres!

Yari.- fácil, soy tu novi….

Ella le conecto otro coscorrón en la cabeza, en esta ocasión lo obligo a sentarse del dolor, realmente quieren que pensemos que ellos son pareja, casi siento pena por él, se pelean como si fueran perros y gatos, pobre princesa tener que soportar a una criatura como el, la princesa se retiró de la habitación muy molesta, creo que no le gusta esa palabra, pero ahora que are, si Spike no me vio, como quiero que la princesa sí.

Yari.- chingada…, Hey Twilight, ¿podrías revisar que no me saco sangre?

Twilight.- eh?,…..¡PUEDES VER MEEEEEEEEE!

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas?,

Twilight.- ¿realmente puedes verme?

Yari.- ¿se supone que no sea asi?

Twilight.- hasta ahora Nadia había podido verme, sinceramente ya me estaba preocupando de que me quedara en esta forma para siempre

Yari.- eh, yo que pensé que de seguro estas usando un nuevo hechizo de proyección astral o algo así

Enserio que cada vez me deja sorprendido esta criatura, cuando pienso que estoy cerca de entenderlo sale con una nueva cosa, pero porque, de todo los que podían ayudarme, tenía que ser el más problemático de todos los seres, creo que no puedo quejarme en mi condición actual, tengo que regresar a la normalidad, después de explicarle lo que paso con lo del libro, vi como subió a su habitación, tomo su chaqueta, el cuchillo y el paliacate, salió muy decidido de la casa.

Twilight.- ¿adónde vas? – mientras lo seguía

Yari.- primero a recoger algo que mande hacer, luego por el libro, es la única pista que tengo para encontrar la solución a tu problema.

Twilight.- ¿crees que tenga solución?

Yari.- todo tiene solución, menos la muerte y para tu fortuna, estamos trabajando en ello.


	11. Caminando por el pueblo

Caminando por el pueblo, los ponis tuvieron que hacerse a un lado del camino puesto que Yari se dirigía a toda prisa a una herrería mientras que era seguido por un poni fantasma, al parecer nadie más podía ver a Twilight, estaba flotando pues sus piernas traseras se habían vuelto humo como muchos fantasmas, al llegar a un viejo establecimiento, vieron aun viejo poni de tierra, muy grande y musculoso como Big Mac, su pelaje era café, crin blanco, tenía un barba tupida y usaba un delantal, al parecer estaba forjando unas herraduras.

Yari.- buena Don- mientras entraba

.-a Yari, muchacho, ¿viniste por tu pedido?- Soltando el matillo

Yari.- así es, surgió una emergencia y lo necesito antes de lo pensado.

.- tienes suerte que lo terminara esta mañana – camino hacia un cofre –es lo mejor que pude hacer con los guantes que me diste, pero no dudo que sea mi mejor trabajo.

Yari se acercó al cofre para encontrar un cilindro de color gris, no era más largo que su antebrazo, cabía perfectamente en su mano como una empuñadura, con una mano le dio varias vueltas simulando que era la baqueta de una batería, tanto el poni como Yari sonrieron al ver que quedo bien balanceado.

Yari.- gran trabajo, tal como lo haría un amigo mío. –guardo el bastón en uno de sus bolcillos

.- jajajaja, realmente me sorprendió es metal que trajiste no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado…

Yari.- pero pudo, le hace honra a su cutie mark que es un partillo y un yunque.

.-gracias

Twilight.- ¿para qué quieres eso?

Yari.- esto me será útil para mi siguiente encuentro, gracias por todo. – saliendo de la tienda

.- no hay de que, pasa a saludar, ah! Y suerte – despidiéndose con su casco.

Twilight.- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Yari.- fácil, le preguntare a ese libro que te paso.

Twilight.- ¿no crees que deberías avisarle a las demás? Tal vez necesitas ayuda

Yari.- si lo pensé, pero entonces serian una carga, prefiero ir solo

Tras la pequeña carrera, llegaron a la casa de Twilight, entraron sin problemas puesto que nadie pensaría realmente que robaría en una ciudad tan tranquila, al parecer spike había salido por suministros para Twilight, subieron a la habitación y encontraron el libro sobre la cama, Yari tomo el libro mientras se sentaba en la cama, abrió el libro justo en la mitad, y como dijo Twilight, seguía la frase escrita con rojo, "Si soy lo que tengo, y si pierdo lo que tengo, entonces, ¿quién soy? Para descubrir a otros, encuéntrate a ti mismo".

Yari.- me siento en clase de filosofía… - poniendo cara de fastidio- entonces, ¿después de leer esto en voz alta quedasteis así?

Twilight.- así es, el acertijo trataba de decir era que, en ocasiones dependemos tanto de algo que olvidamos lo que realmente importa.

Yari.- así que tomo tu cuerpo… bueno de cierta manera uno depende totalmente de él, ¿pero qué hacías con un libro tan dudoso?

Twilight.- estaba tratando de averiguar sobre ustedes y…

Yari.- y quedaste de esa manera.

Twilight.- si –apenada – quería saber si realmente tienes esa experiencia que la maquina marco en ti

Yari.- no te culpo, siempre me pasa, siempre me dudan de mí puesto que aprendí más de la vida que de los libros.

Twilight.- pero eso está mal como pueden…

No pudo terminar, pues recordó que ella también callo en el prejuicio tiempo atrás cuando conoció a su amiga Zecora, sabia de lo que hablaba el humano, ella se entristeció un poco al ver que cometió el mismo error otra vez, Yari vio cómo se deprimo, dejo le libro de un lado como pudo llamo su atención.

Yari.- tranquila, tenías todo el derecho a dudar de mí, después de todo, soy un humano.

Twilight.- aun así actué tontamente, me deje llevar por la poca información y la imaginación

Yari.- escucha, solo eras siendo tú, no tengo derecho a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, no te preocupes por mí, que realmente no me importa ser odiado.

Aun cuando no era lo que deseaba escuchar, sintió como sus palabras eran calidad ante lo que le había hecho pasar, como podía darle la razón después de que lo discriminara de esa manera, incluso insistió que siguiera pensado mal de él, eso era peculiar para la unicornio, siguió con la duda de quién era realmente ese humano, vio como tomo el libro nuevamente y lo sostuvo entre sus dos cascos.

Yari.- ¿dónde está lo que buscamos?

Las hojas comenzaron a moverse hasta detenerse casi al final del libro, en ella aparecieron las siguientes palabras "libre nació y libre morirá, una casa en donde todos su destinos encontraron, 3 diosas esconden uno anela.", tras leer el libro Yari se levantó y escribió la frase en una hoja aparte, la gurdo en su bolsillo y tomo libro por los costados, ejerció presión y partió el libro la mitad, fue un esfuerzo grande que dio como resultado que este se comenzara a incendiar, lo soltó y este se hizo cenizas antes de tocar suelo.

Twilight.- ¿pero que hiciste eso?

Yari.- ese libro era la razón de tu estado actual, puede que sea un atrapa bobos, sin ofender claro, aunque no esperaba que se quemara.

Twilight.- ¿pero ahora que es lo que haremos, que tal si lo ocupábamos más adelante?

Yari.- contigo como asesora intelectual, no necesito más, lo primero será descifrar el acertijo

Twilight.- bueno, creo que este se divide en dos partes, "libre nació y libre morirá, una casa en donde todos su destinos encontraron…" habla de lugar…- se quedó pensando un rato- en si toda Equestria es libre…

Yari.- tal vez no es ese tipo de libertad…

Twilight.- te refieres a un lugar sin reglas- sus ojos se abrieron-¡CLAROOO Everfree! , todo aquel que nace hay es completamente salvaje, en otras palabras libre.

Yari.- pero Everfree es un lugar muy grande, "una casa en donde todos su destinos encontraron", la única casa hay es la de Zec… digo una cebra, pero si ella supiera algo ya hubiera venido al pueblo a dar aviso.

Twilight.- no, hay otra construcción que se usó como residencia, ¡el castillo de las hermanas reales!

Yari.- ah, es verdad, si no mal recuerdo fue ahí donde supiste que todas ustedes están destinadas a ser amigas.

Twilight.- es verdad, espera, ¿cómo sabes tanto de nosotras?

Yari.- esteee… Celestia me conto algunas cosas sobre ustedes – entrando algo de pánico

Twilight.- eso causo más dudas, tendrás que darme una explicación después de esto.

Yari.- como digas, que tal si me guías hasta el castillo

Salió de la casa con prisa, guiados por los árboles, camino directo a Everfree, Twilight no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, el en interior del bosque era como todos recordaban, oscuro, tétrico y con una gran cantidad de espinas que podían enterarse en la piel, tomando el frente, Twilight guio a Yari hasta el castillo donde se enfrentaron con Nightmare Moon, cruzaron el puente muy pausadamente temiendo que este se fuera a romper, al llegar, la entrada era igual de tétrica que siempre, entraron a la cámara principal y subieron las escaleras, al llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los antiguos elementos de la armonía, se detuvieron en medio, volvieron a sacar la hoja para leerla.

Yari.- "3 diosas esconden uno anela" – dijo leyendo la hoja de papel

Twilight.- eso tiene poco sentido, en Equestria solo tenemos 2 diosas…

Yari.- mmm, ¿Discord no cuenta? – revisando el lugar

Twilight.- Discord es un espíritu del caos, de lo que se sabe fue creado por otro medio muy diferente a la las princesas.

Yari.- va, bueno, supongo que tendremos que buscar algo mas

Comenzaron a buscar cualquier indicio que pudiera ayudarles, pero ambos tenía muy poco conocimiento del lugar, después de un tiempo, Yari se sentó en el pie del altar mirando hacia el vacío.

Yari.- no tiene caso, tal vez este en otra habitación

Twilight.- sería lo mismo, solo hay referencias de la princesa Celestia y Luna en este castillo, dudo que haya habido otra diosa.

Yari.- ¿qué será?- miro al suelo- tal vez… -mirando al suelo más de cerca– no sean tus diosas, sino otras.

Twilight miro el suelo también, encontraron un extraño símbolo para Twilight pero muy familiar para Yari, eran tres triángulos formando un triángulo más grande, solo se vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Twilight se quedó algo confundida, el rostro parecía feliz, como si la nostalgia le hubiera invadido, se levantó para retrocedió unos paso.

Twilight.- que son esos triángulos

Yari.- veras, en mi mundo hay un juego donde relata que 3 diosas dejaron tres virtudes en su mundo que al reunirlas se podía pedir cualquier deseo, justamente este es el símbolo que se usa para ese juego, se le conoce como Trifuerza, la cual marcaba entradas donde solo el héroe podía entrar.

Twilight.- quitando lo fantasioso, ¿crees que esto sea igual que el juego?

Yari.- no sé si la lógica del juego se aplique aquí también…

Twilight.- a falta de más ideas, haz lo mismo que en el juego.

Yari.- muy bien…

( /watch?v=Jayd7eYYUoU )

Cerró los ojos, junto sus manos como si sostuviera una esfera, comenzó a soplar por sus manos del cual salió una tonada que parecía una canción de cuna, era como escuchar una flauta, Twilight sintió una gran paz y seguridad al escucharla, además de quedar algo fascinada por la habilidad de Yari, tenía sus dudas de que eso funcionara pero de igual manera era agradable de presenciar.

Al término de esta, los triángulos brillaron, la piedra donde estaba grabadas comenzó a moverse mostrando unas escaleras, ambos quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Yari, pues no pudo dejar de sentir emoción al ver que era como el juego, sin pensarlo dos veces, Yari bajo por ellas seguido por Twilight, con forme iba bajando varias antorchas se fueron encendiendo, esto causo algo de susto, al llegar al final de estas encontraron una puerta la cual había una habitación la cual estaba vacía salvo por otra puerta la cual estaba cerrada con barrotes.

Twilight.- ahora como continuaremos.

Yari.- como si fuera a saberlo…

Al acercarse notaron una pequeña escritura en la parte superior de esta tenían escrito "Es blanco como la leche y negro como el carbón; es dulce como la miel y agrio como el limón".

Yari.- genial, mas acertijos, bueno, al menos no tendré que hacer mucho esfuerzo físico

Twilight.- solo tenemos que contestar verdad, mmm, tal vez sea algún bocadillo o un platillo muy raro...

Yari.- no lo se, no creo que sea tan obvio como eso,

Twilight.- entonces cres que hable de forma metafórica, o que piensas

Yari.- creo que es una adivinanza, muy vieja de mi mundo, me suena… ¡el amor! –grito

La puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia arriba los barrotes, Twilight miro desconcertada a Yari entrar a la siguiente habitación, lo siguió entrando a la siguiente, en esta ocasión era un túnel torcido, literalmente, a lo lejos se apreciaba como la puerta estaba completamente horizontal, a lo largo de la curvatura este se extendía una alfombra roja, con algo de temor Yari siguió caminando, de alguna manera se mantenía pegado al suelo, peor a mediación de este cayo rotundamente sobre el muro.

Yari.- diablos… que paso…

Twilight.- caites en el momento que pisaste fuera de la alfombra, tendrás que seguirla hasta llegar a la puerta

Yari.- como si fuera fácil…

proceso se repitió, no to que no podía retomar su camino a mitad de este, regreso al inicio y reanudo la caminata, sentía como sus órganos, cabello y demás era jalados por la gravedad, estaba luchando contra el mareo hasta llegar a la puerta en tan pronto cruzo la puerta cayo de nuevo al suelo, pero se reincorporo rápidamente, en esta ocasión había un pequeño cuarto con escaleras que bajaban hasta otra planta baja, lo curioso es que tenían barandal para garantizar la seguridad de los que caminaran, Yari bajo varios pisos antes de poder llegar al final de este en donde se encontraba otra puerta con palabras en ella, " ¿en que se parece un tornado a la reina Chrysalis?".

Twilight.- tienen que ser algo en su apariencia, tal vez porque ambos son cambiantes…

De repente a sus espaldas se escuchó como algo salía del suelo, desde las escaleras varias trozos de metal, parecidos a las hojas de las espadas, salían hasta chocar con el techo, fue cuando notaron que comenzaron a surgir más encasillándolos contra la puerta cerrada acercarse, instintivamente, Yari extendió los brazos para tratar de hacer fuerza contra las paredes.

Yari.- creo que… esa no era… la respuesta…. – pegando se a la pared

Twilight.- ¿pero en que se pueden parecer?

Yari.- no lo sé, pero será mejor pensar rápido antes de que termine como brocheta

Las hojas de metal seguían surgiendo reduciendo el área de seguridad de Yari, el pánico comenzó a nublar la mente de Yari, estaba comenzado a preocuparse cuando miro a Yari, él estaba respirando, pausada mente, como tratando de calmar y pensar mejo, los trozos de metal siguieron quedando a pocos metros del humano, de repente este abrió los ojos.

Yari.-lo tengo, en que ambos destruyen todo a su paso…

La puerta se abrió mostrando una habitación nueva, de un salto entro al nuevo cuarto justo para ver como esta era completamente tapizada de espadas privándoles de una salida, en esta nueva habitación notaron que en el piso se encontraban huesos de lo que parecían ponis, en esta no había puerta, era una habitación sin salida aparente.

Twilight.- era una trampa…

Yari.- no creo que….

Dio un solo paso hacia el centro para contemplar como los esqueletos se comenzaron a mover, Yari desenfundo su cuchillo y el bastón tomando postura de combate, ante los ojos de Yari, los huesos habían tomado forma humanoide manteniendo su cráneo de poni, solo se le podían apreciar un punto rojo en las cuencas vacías que tenían por ojos.

Yari.- ¿no podía ser fácil verdad?

No espero a que pudieran hacer algo en su contra, con el bastón golpeaba los cráneos para zafarlos del cuerpo, empuñando el cuchillo hacia abajo, lo calvo en las costillas apuntando siempre en las uniones, pero eran demasiados, alguno alcanzaron a sujetarlo y morder su costado, de no ser por la chaqueta de cuero y el pantalón de mezclilla que eran tan gruesos, ya lo habían desgarrado, giraba constantemente y dando patadas y pisotones para intentar romper los esqueletos, pero estos se reconstruían al poco tiempo, era una batalla sin fin.

Twilight no podía hacer nada, el único que estaba en aprieto real era Yari, miro por toda la habitación, fue cuando noto algo peculiar en el techo, este tenia un pequeña parte que se veía nueva, como si hubiera sido puesta recientemente.

Twilight.- ¡Yari el techo!

Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera entendido de que se trataba, solo sus armas y como pudo tomo el cráneo de uno de los esqueletos con sus manos, tomo algo de espacio y con mucha fuerza lanzo el cráneo al punto extraño en el techo, este se rompió como si fuera de cristal, en ese momento, fue que vieron que el siguiente pista estaba en el techo, Yari estaba ocupado tratando de mantenerse en una pieza por lo que Twilight se elevó para poder ver, se trataba de otro acertijo, "sí lo ves, es invierno, si lo guardas, pereces, cada día lo tomas más de mil veces", esta vez sí supo lo que era.

Twilight.- ¡el aliento!

Enseguida la placa donde estaba la escritura del techo se movió revelando un cristal, Twilight no supo que hacer, pero en cuanto lo vio, Yari tomo nuevamente uno de los cráneos y lo lanzó contra la el cristal, este al impactar comenzó a brillar, el suelo se abrió dejando caer a Yari en un tobogán, cayo junto con el resto de los huesos, Twilight los siguió hasta llegar al fondo el cual era un pasillo, los esqueletos ya no se movían, volvieron a ser un montón de huesos, se levantó y contemplo el suelo de este, Twilight se acercó mostrando preocupación por el.

Twilight.- ¿estás bien?

Yari.- si, gracias por la ayuda- limpiándose- ¿menos mal que sabias la respuesta?

Twilight.- tu tampoco lo hiciste mal, supiste que hacer con el techo y el cristal

Yari.- quien dirá que jugar ese juego me serviría en un futuro

Twilight.- creo que tenemos que continuar, pero…

Frente a ellos, había un suelo con distintas losas con números que cubría completamente el suelo del largo corredor hasta la siguiente puerta, a un alado de ellos había un dibujo de un triángulo, Yari tomo tanto el cuchillo como el bastón para caminar un poco hacia esas losas, la punta del pie piso uno de las losas que tenía el número 8, esta se cayó mostrando un poso con púas en el fondo, un panorama nada alentador, dirigió su atención nueva mente al triangulo que estaba dibujado.

Twilight.- ¿que harás ahora? –mientras contemplaba el dibujo.

Yari.- no tengo idea pero por algo pusieron esto aquí

Twilight.- no confiaras realmente en eso verdad, puede que sea un engaño…

Yari.- de ser así, ¿para qué dejar salidas o darme el tiempo de resolver los acertijos? Me hubieran aniquilado en las escaleras

Twilight.- puede que quieren jugar contigo, no puedes confiar plenamente en lo que te dicen

Yari.- no eres la primera que me dice eso, pero los malos hábitos no se quitan fácilmente– señalando una esquina- mira tiene un pequeño borde cuadrado, no sé tú, pero creo parece más una pirámide que un triángulo.

Twilight.- ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con los números del suelo?

Yari.- sabias que las medidas de las pirámides, dan como resultado el número Pi (π), creo que el pasillo es bastante largo para pisar sus numeros. –caminando hacia el piso

Twilight.- ¡espera!

Sin dar tiempo a responder, Yari piso las baldosas, 3, 1,4,1,6 dio los cinco pasos y se quedó parado sobre un pie en ese último, contemplando que realmente era como él decía, Twilight estaba algo mortificada pero se tranquilizó al ver que no caía.

Yari.- eso sí que fue suerte

Twilight.- como que eres algo impulsivo–con sarcasmo - ¿Qué pasa, porque no avanzas?

Yari.- pues… veras, solo sé los primeros 5 dígitos, así que, ¿de casualidad tu sabes el resto?

Twilight.-Tienes suerte que yo si sepa.

Yari.- lose, tan lista como linda, venga que tenemos que recuperar tu cuerpo.

Twilight comenzó a decir los números para que Yari fuera pisando, mientras tanto en su mente estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho, fue un alago algo espontaneo, pero recordó la situación en la que estaba y continuo ayudándole a atravesar el pasillo, en barias ocasiones tuvo que saltar para alcanzarlo, cuando ya había llegado al otro lado, tuvo que saltar, pues después de 70 numero ya se estaba hartando en ir poco a poco para poder llegar al otro lado, algo arriesgado pues apenas llego a la zona segura en donde enfrente de ellos había otra puerta simple sin nada excepcional, excepto por el picaporte que está a diferencia de las otras carecían.

El a abrió, entro tomando tanto el bastón como el cuchillo en cada mano, aun en la oscuridad se podía apreciar que la habitación era mucho más grande, camino cuidando de pisar en suelo firme, la puerta se cerró desapareciendo dejándola en la oscuridad total, antorchas se encendieron mostrando un pequeño altar de piedra al otro lado de la habitación, ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo que se encontraba encima del altar, era el cuerpo de Twilight, estaba recostada como si fuera un funeral.

Twilight.- ¿ese es mi cuerpo? – tratando de contener su susto

Yari.- creo que la pregunta real seria, ¿Quién trajo tu cuerpo?

.- correcto, y con gusto responderé a tu pregunta

Bajando del techo, salió otro humanoide usando un capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo, solo se podía ver como usaba un mascara blanca únicamente con ojos rojos, se paró justo del otro lado del altar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Twilight, solo vieron como extendía su mano en frente de ella, el aura mágica que Twilight siempre usaba, fluía de su cuerpo al sujeto con la capucha.

.- un placer conocerlo príncipe, soy War Riddles escritor del libro de los enigmas, el cual la joven poni disfrutaba hace una horas, por cierto, ¿era necesario romperlo?

Yari.- ahora que sé que era tuyo, con mayor razón me alegro de haberlo hecho.

.- algo innecesario, pero creo que puedo crearlo nuevamente –dejando de ejercer la aura mágica.

Yari.- he de suponer que eres otro capitán demonio.

War Riddles.- perceptivo, si soy otro capitán y como vera en este momento, estoy asegurando mi victoria contra venció a mi hermana Mirror Darkly.

Yari.- si era venganza lo que buscabas, ¿por qué involucraste a inocentes?

War Riddles.- que mejor forma de atraerlo que con una de las ponis que tanto le gusta

Twilight.- espera, ¿de qué hablas ese demonio?- Separándose de Yari.

War Riddles.- dudas, preguntas, enigmas, todo un ser complejo el cual oculta más de lo que quisiera, la información tiene un precio elevado, ¿estas dispuesta a pagar por el?

Yari.- no necesitan saberlo, hay cosas que no merece saberse

War Riddles.- es posible, pero ahora que se de todo lo que puede ser capaz, no hay manera de que pueda sorprenderme.

Twilight.- Yari… - mirando como este estaba algo molesto

Yari.- las salas, solo fueron para medir evaluarme

War Riddles.- bingo, inteligencia, habilidades físicas, concentración, resistencia, incluso como actuaba en situaciones de alto estrés, pero no es todo…

Yari.- querías retrasarme verdad, de esa manera tomarías a gusto la magia de Twilight

War Riddles.- realmente me sorprende su capacidad deductiva, creo que lo menos precie en el departamento de inteligencia

Yari.- como dije antes, habla más mi experiencia- tomando postura de combate- eres un cliché de villano de mazmorra, los cuales e vencido en todos los templos de cada saga.

War Riddles.- entonces contesta, cual es la última corbata que todos temen usar.

Yari.- la orca…- mirándolo seriamente

War Riddles.- esa será tu sentencia…

Extendió su brazo en dirección de Yari lanzando una esfera de energía, el solo mantuvo su postura frente a el bastón, la bola de fuego recorrió a gran velocidad la sala pero justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar, esta se deshizo, confundido repitió el ataque un par de veces pero en ninguna ocasión pudo tocar a Yari, fue cuando desistió y comenzó a reír en pequeñas carcajadas, Twilight miro intrigada mientras Yari se mantenía firme ante lo que pasaba.

War Riddles.- ¿el regalo del maestro verdad?

Yari.- se podría decir–mostrando el bastón – fundí el metal de los guantes en algo más práctico

War Riddles.- sacrificaste un par de guantes para un simple bastón, la ecuación no cuadra.

Yari.- yo no dije que fuera un simple bastón

De un extremo le dio vueltas como si fuera un frasco, retiro una pequeña parte del bastón mostrando que este estaba hueco, lo sacudió y de su interior salieron más extensiones que terminaban en una punta afilada, ahora tenía la longitud de todo su brazo, lo puso frente a él como quien usa una espada y vio de manera desafiante al demonio.

Yari.- ahora, yo te tengo un acertijo para ti, quien lo hace no le gusta, quien lo compra no lo usa, quien lo usa no sabe que lo usa…

War Riddles.- un ataúd… - dando un paso hacia atrás.

Yari.- es lo que será este lugar para ti.

El demonio extendió su manos hacia los costados y todas las losas del suelo se elevaron mientras salían disparadas contra Yari, como podía las rompía con la ahora estaca de metal, al ser lanzadas con magia no se veía afectado por el metal, como pudo avanzaba hasta que llego cerca del demonio, recibió distintos golpes más al estar cerca salto inesperadamente hacia el demonio, este solo se desplazó para evitar la estocada que iba en su contra, volvió a usar su magia para hacer que las linternas lanzaran bolas de fuego contra él, como se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de Twilight salto hacia el otro lado del altar tomando el cuerpo con el impulso y resguardándola en sus brazos.

Twilight solo podía presenciar como arriesgaban su vida por salvar su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo rápido, voló a su cuerpo e intento entrar pero no resultaba, pasaba lo mismo que con spike, entro en pánico mientras veía como Yari se quitaba la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella, pese que podía sentir como el calor estaba a centímetros de quemarlo, estaba protegiendo el cuerpo de la unicornio, lo coloco contra esquina con el altar y solo se asomó para lanzar la tapa del bastón.

Como guiado por la suerte, dio justo en la frente del demonio haciendo que perdiera el control de su hechizo y desistiera de él, la máscara comenzó a fisurarse, Yari noto que le había afectado de gran manera ese golpe, pensando rápido.

Yari.- tenemos que hacer algo, antes de que se recupere

Twilight.- ¿pero qué podemos hacer?, no puedo entrar en mi cuerpo

Yari.- ese simple golpe sitio para dejarlo fuera de sí, entonces esto es bueno.

Twilight.- ¿por qué lo dices?

Yari.- no se necesita ser muy listo para saber por qué depende de sus acertijos, en lo que reúne poder mágico, lo cual quiere decir que su cuerpo es su debilidad

War Riddles.- ¡MAlDITOOOOOOOOO! – reanudando el ataque

Twilight.- ¿pero qué harás ahora?

Yari.- si realmente es su hermano, entonces, hay posibilidad que también use magia arcana- mirando el cuerpo de Twilight.

Twilight.- oye, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Yari.- ya es tiempo que despiertes

El demonio seguía atacando sin descanso, de repente contemplo como Yari salía de su escondite manteniendo la estaca al frente para defender escasamente su persona, fue recorriendo el lugar quedando a un extremo de la habitación contraria a la de War Riddles, el cual ahora ya no estaba lanzando bolas de fuego ahora eran columnas de fuego directas a él, aun cuando el metal lo protegía de las flamas directas eso no quitaba que su cuerpo sintiera el calor intenso que había a su alrededor.

War Riddles.- ¿que paso con esa confianza de antes?

Yari.- ríndete y te perdonare, no deseo tener que obligarte

War Riddles.- cállate, no sabes lo que dices, sujetos como tu son los que más odio, creen que con tener un cuerpo fuerte pueden hacer lo que sea, cuando es la mente lo que hace que lleguemos más lejos

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero, de nada sirve una gran mente, sin un cuerpo que la respalde, por eso traje a la mente de mi equipo

Mientras intentaba entender lo que decía, fue golpeado por un rayo repulsar el cual causo que perdiera su concentración, Yari pudo descansar del calor infernal, en cambio, el demonio lentamente se levantaba solo para contemplar como Twilight estaba de regreso en su cuerpo, estaba algo cansada, ese simple rayo la había cansado, aparte de eso, se podía apreciar como ella tenía puesto el collar de cruz de yari.

War Riddles.- pero… como… no puede ser

Yari.- dime- guardando su cuchillo, quedándose con la estaca de arma- ¿Qué cosa sabrosa es la que tú me das a mí y, por amor o pasión, te la puedo dar yo a ti?

War Riddles.- que… no… un beso... pero como… eso es… no lo puedo creer

Yari.- es hora de la verdadera pelea –se quitó el collar con la piedra y se lo lanzo a Twilight –ten, será mejor que uses esto.

Twilight.- ¿para qué quiere…? –seguía algo cansada pero lo tomo con su magia

Yari.- luego te contare, no te muevas de este lugar y has lo que te diga, ¿entendiste?

Twilight.- pero…

Yari. - ¿entendiste? – alzando la voz

Twilight.- si

Con una gran furia, corrió hacia el demonio a gran velocidad, este al reaccionar alzo una barrera mágica, pero fue destruida por la estaca la cual golpeo uno de sus hombros causando que se arrodillarla no tuvo oportunidad de nada pues Yari lo pateo en la cabeza como un balón lanzándolo lejos de él, al caer al piso la túnica se había desgarrado con una piedra mostrando el verdadero cuerpo del demonio, era una momia, muy parecidas a los de los indios Americanos, de no ser por los dientes y los ojos rojos, podrían jurar que es humano.

Yari.- dios, con razón te ocultabas, eres más feo que yo

War Riddles.- Damn, this place will bury you, I have the power to do.

Yari.- la tuya pendejo

Al no entender la expresión de Yari, el extendió sus dejados brazos nacido que una gran roca callera arriba de Yari, muy apenas la pudo evitar, golpeo parte de su costado, vio que el demonio dirigía un nuevo ataque, puso sus manos extendidas frente a su frente.

Yari.- ¡cierra los ojos! – viendo como Twilight lo obedecía mientras el también los cerraba– ¡TAIYO KEEEEN!

Del cuerpo de Yari salió una luz que causo que el demonio quedara completamente cegado, cuando la luz desapareció, Yari aprovecho para atacar a su oponente, confundido por y gritando por el dolor en sus ojos, el demonio comenzó a provocar que más rocas salieron el techo, estaba atacando sin saber realmente si atacaba a su enemigo, evitando el golde la mayoría, cuando estuvo a su espalda, dejando se llevar por la adrenalina, lanzo una apuñalada con la estaca.

Al escuchar el grito desgarrador, Twilight abrió los ojo y vio como Yari tenía calvado al piso al demonio desde su estómago, Yari se veía algo cansado y le sangraba la cabeza de un golpe que acertó una de las rocas, el demonio apenas podía sostener la estaca para que su peso no provocará que se enterrara más en él, Yari lo soltó y comenzó a cojear hacia Twilight, ella quiso ir hacia él, pero los escombros de la habitación comenzaban a desplomarse del techo causado un derrumbe, la aprisionaron dejando un pequeño hueco el cual apenas cabía su brazo.

Twilight.- ¡toma mi casco! – extendiéndolo por el hoyo.

Impulsándose con su pierna buena, dio un salto el cual causo que se golpeara con una gran cantidad de piedras afiladas en su espalda, mas sujeto el casco de la unicornio, al sentirlo, uso su magia para tele trasportarlos fuera de la cámara, el demonio solo pudo contemplar como huían de sus garras, al tener ese metal atravesándolo, no tenía ninguna habilidad mágica, resignado voltio a hacia el techo el cual se desplomo encima de él aplastándolo.

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy estaba dándole de comer a sus animalitos como acostumbraba, cuando vio como un haz de luz aparecía dela nada, ella se asunto y se escondió detrás del gallinero, escucho como algo azoto contra el piso, se asomó y para su sorpresa vio a Twilight junto al humano, Yari simplemente se desplomo para descansar un rato de su pequeña aventura.

Yari.- necesito un baño… mientras frotaba su rostro

Twilight.- o por Celestia, fue más difícil de lo que pensé-algo mareada por el esfuerzo- nunca estuve tan feliz de poder caminar otra vez- mirando a su salvador- gracias Yari no podría hacerlo sin ti.

Yari.- es mi trabajo…

Twilight.-pero como aún sigo con la duda –sonrojándose – ¿cómo fue que me despertaste?

Yari.- la magia es rara, pero a veces simple… todos saben que para despertar a la bella durmiente, se necesita un beso de verdadero amor.

Twilight.- pero, eso quiere decir… que tu… yo…

Yari.- no pienses cosas de mas, lo hecho, hecho esta –mientras se levantaba – será mejor que regrese, ah!, se me olvidaba –inclinándose para tomar el collar con la piedra y el de la cruz- sin esto no poder escuchar el regaño de luna.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, aun cuando cogía caminaba sin problemas aparentes, lo único que le molestaba era limpiar su sangre de la frente, Twilight lo contemplo hipnotizada, comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió, mientras era fantasma, claramente vio como Yari besaba su cuerpo justo en los labios, en ese momento, ella sintió como un sentimiento cálido recorría su ser, estaba tan sumergida recordando esa sensación mágica, que no se dio cuenta que su amiga le estaba llamando hasta que ella la empujo levemente de su hombro, cuando reacciono vio a la pegaso abrazando a su conejo ángel mirándola muy desconcertada.

Fluttershy.-Twilight, estas bien, ¿qué te paso?, te ves muy sucia

Twilight.- a esto, es que estaba en medio de una investigación en el bosque.

Fluttershy.- o pobre, menos mal que no te paso nada.

Twilight.- estoy bien, Yari me acompaño en esta expedición- Mirando al horizonte

Fluttershy.- me alegro pero… bueno, no es que quiera ser entrometida, pero… ¿de que hablaban hace rato?

Twilight.- ¡nos escuchaste! –abriendo los ojos

Fluttershy.- si, pero... no entendí nada de lo que él dijo, hablaba raro, ¿tú le entendías?, realmente es todo un enigma…

Twilight.- si verdad… es todo un enigma, uno que vale la pena resolver. –sonrojándose.

La pegaso no pudo estar más confundida, vio como ella sonreía con la mirada perdida, pensó que era algún mal pues vio que tenía roja la cara, "fiebre, pero si no es temporada" pensaba tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga.

**Conclusión de Twilight:**

.-*estática* probando, probando, esta es el primer registro de voz sobre la investigación sobre la humanidad, nombre clave del sujeto de estudio "Yari", a escasos días de acoplamiento a nuestra sociedad, mantiene un aislamiento de todos *estática* a falta de información confiable sobre su especie decidí estudiarlo para corregir información la cual no corresponde con el sujeto*estática* pese a una interacción primeramente hostil por parte del sujeto, este ha mostrado en dos ocasiones arriesgar su bienestar por individuos los cuales sigue afirmado no querer formalizar relaciones*estática* meta final del estudio, ver si el sujeto también puede ser afectado por la magia de la amistad* nota personal: averiguar gustos y preferencias...*puerta abriéndose* ¿Twilight?, ¿Qué haces en el closet? … ¡Spike no interrumpas!...*estática*.


	12. OK

Ok, no puede ser tan difícil, él lo hace todos los días, no puede ser tan difícil…

*Explosión*.

.- su majestad... coff, coff… ¿está bien?

Luna.- si –disipando el humo con mi magia

En qué momento decidí intentar cocinar, realmente soy terrible para cocinar, no sé cómo es que lo hace verlo fácil, todo por ese estúpido comentario que hizo tiempo atrás que descubrí al humano cocinando, aun cuando solicite un chef para encargarse de la comida él dijo "no soy tan inútil como para no alimentarme solo", fue una bofetada con guante blanco, por eso me encuentro aprendiendo a cocinar, incluso le pedía ayuda al chef que asiste nuestras comidas, veo como la cacerola esta toda tiznada, ni siquiera sabía que la sopa se pudiera quemar, será mejor que deje esto para los que saben.

Luna.- creo que lo dejaremos por hoy, le parece.

.- como guste majestad, en ese caso yo limpiare esto.

Luna.- gracias, estaré en mi habitación tratando de quitarme el hollín

Subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a darme un baño, llene la tina y lentamente me sumergí en ella, usando mi magia talle cada rincón de mi cuerpo, no sé cómo fue que termine toda cubierta de hollín, decidí quedarme un rato para pensar, después de todo la casa estaba muy tranquila sin esa calamidad, a la mejor fue a molestar a algún poni inocente, luego lo castigare si es así, no sé cómo es que accedí a vivir con él el tiempo que se quedara en Ponyville, ° ° ° , a es verdad, por mi imprudencia, eso y que él puede salvar a las portadoras.

Aun con los distintos ataque, no hay nada que demuestre enteramente que Equestria esté bajo amenaza de guerra, pero hasta aclarecer todo, tendré que soportarlo, no debería estar aquí, debería estar con mi hermana resolviendo los asuntos sobre la situación, sé que mi hermana mando escuadrones de espías para confirmar cuál de los reinos lejanos es el perpetrador y el nuestro no es la excepción, tenemos que informarnos sobre quien está organizando esa supuesta toma de poder, aun así, me siento algo excluida.

Mi deber esta con mi pueblo no con este salvaje, Celestia confía mucho en él, *recuerdo borroso* eh?, que fue eso, es como si tratara de recordar algo, pero mis recuerdos de antes de mi encierro son algo confusos, estuve mucho tiempo encerrada, difícilmente diferenciaba entre realidad y sueño, no di más atención a eso, salí de la bañera y me arregle, me dispuse a bajar para ver como había quedado la cocina después de que la limpiara, al entrar vi a Yari sentado comiendo algo, solo vi como el chef lo contemplaba asombrado, al darse cuenta de que había llegado, camino hacia mí.

.-con todo respeto, creo que tiene que seguir mejorando en su cocina

Luna.- ¿perdón?

.- si, se sirvió un plato tras otro, está casi por acabar toda la cacerola que su majestad preparo.

Era verdad vi cómo se servía una vez más de la cacerola de mi fallido intento de cocinar, al dares cuenta de que estaba ahí, solo me saludo con su mano y siguió comiendo, ¿cómo puede comer eso? Pensé que estaba quemado, el chef se despidió y salió por las cosas para la cena, yo camine hacia él, fue cuando note su estado, estaba igual de sucio que la cacerola, tenía partes de sus ropas rasgadas y de su frente estaba saliendo sangre, de no ser por ese trapo que se pone en la cabeza, estoy seguro que estaría escurriendo en la comida.

Luna.- ¡¿a qué viene ese aspecto?!

Yari.- ocupado… luego… cuento… - comiendo entre palabras

Luna.- ¿realmente te gusta lo que prepare?

Yari.- no… esta quemado…

Luna.- ¡¿entonces por qué te lo comes?! – como me hace enojar

Yari.- no se desperdicia comida, menos si la prepara una chica… - parando para verme- o en este caso, una princesa

Luna.- ha sí… pues me alegro… al menos no tendremos que tirarlo–sentí donde me ruborice

Cada vez que pienso que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sale con detalles como estos, me desespera tratar con él, nunca sé que esperar realmente de él, vi que se terminó toda la cacerola y se levantaba, note que caminaba de forma rara, tenía la pierna lastimada, es como si le hubiera pasado una estampida encima, *suspiro* creo que será mejor ayudarlo, lo levite con mi magia procurando que no caminara.

Yari.- eh?

Luna.- no mal entiendas, es solo que no quiero que manches mi cocina limpia

Yari.- tsundere – de forma seria

Luna.- ¿qué me dijiste?

Yari.- no, nada, gracias por la ayuda- completamente nerviosa

Lo lleve hasta su cuarto, en esta ocasión me asegure de dejarlo solo, no quiero que pase otro incidente, escuche como se duchaba y al término de esta vi cómo se acostaba en la cama, muy a contra de lo que el dijera, aparecí mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y me dispuse a revisar la herida de su cabeza, por suerte no era muy profunda, la limpie, se resistió al dolor para darme la oportunidad de limpiar, después de ponerle el parche me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Yari.- espera luna…

Luna.- ¿necesitas algo?– regresando a su lado

Yari.- sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que me hagas dos favores…

Luna.- dilos, si es algo que pueda cumplir veré que puedo hacer

Yari.- si veras, dentro de un rato contactare con mi familia

Luna.- ¿algún problema?

Yari.- no realmente, solo que quisiera presentarte

Luna.- presentarme…

Yari.- es que mi hermana siempre ha querido hablar con una princesa, así que, ¿podrías conocerla? – poniendo sus manos en señal de ruego

Luna.- bueno, creo que no habrá problema, hoy me siento algo generosa así que daré un poco de mi tiempo para hablar con ella

Yari.- gracias…

Luna.- que hay del otro favor

Yari.- este… no se… quería saber… si… podrías ser mi almohada por un rato.

Luna.- p-p-pero que cosas dices…

Yari.- por favor, he tenido curiosidad, será lo único que te pida en mi vida.

Luna.- no tramas nada ¿verdad?

Yari.- nope

Después de pensarlo un poco, creo que sentí algo de lastima por él, me acerque y me recosté sobre la cama, él se acostó sobre mi costado, era como dijo solo me estaba usando de almohada, su crin negro era muy raro, no se parecía al nuestro, el verlo con ese rostro pacífico, realmente hacía difícil pensar que fuera el mismo que peleo a muerte en 2 ocasiones, tenía nuevas heridas, algo paso en lo que estuve ocupada, después de un rato tomo un aparato raro, un rectángulo con botones, después puede escuchar como hacia un pequeño ruido mientras se lo colocaba en los oídos.

Yari.- bueno, Lulú… soy yo… tu hermano… el único que tienes… mira ni al caso, pregunta rápida, ¿Cómo están todas?... me alegro, oye, pásame a bibí ok.

Era muy curiosos como se podían comunicar como si estuvieran uno frente al otro, no era muy claro lo que decía la otra persona del otro lado, pero me imagino que por eso se lo coloca en el oído, se quedó un rato en silencio, su rostro, su rostro tenía una extraña sonrisa, una que raras ocasiones podía apreciar de mi hermana hacia mí, realmente parecía feliz únicamente con el hecho de escuchar su voz.

Yari.- bueno….. Hola bibí…. Bien y ¿tu?... me alegro, oye, ¿Qué crees?... encontré a la princesa… si, la princesa luna… sipi… está aquí conmigo… espera me deja te la paso…

Se quitó el extraño aparato y me lo dio, lo tome con mi magia, me dijo que me lo pusiera en el oído y que hablara claramente, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me detuvo, me puso el collar con la piedra de babel, era verdad, el habla otro idioma, es normal que ella también, coloque el aparato cerca de mi oído y escuche ruidos de este.

.- ¿bueno?- escucho una voz pequeña

Luna.- ¿hola? ¿Quien es?

.- bibí, ¿quién es?

Luna.- mucho gusto, soy la princesa Luna…- escuche un fuerte grito del otro lado-

.- ¡es luna, es luna, es luna!

Luna.- ¿me conoces?

.-sipi, la de cabello con estellas, que… que gita fuete, ees mi pincesa favoita, Lulu es la pincesa Luna

.-enserio, pregúntale lo del tu sueño- escuche en una voz más distante

.- pincesa, ¿vedad que me cuidas en mis sueños?

Luna.- si, yo cuido de los sueños, el tuyo también

.- es que, sueño feo, sueño que manito no viene a casa

Luna.- ¿manito?- veo que Yari me hace una señal de que es el- ah, sí, no tengas miedo, él va a regresar, el me esta ayudado, cuando termine volverá a casa

.- ¿manito está jugando al caballeo, es caballeo de la pincesa?

Luna.- ¿caballero? Si, algo parecido…

.- manito es bueno, siempe gana a malos, pincesa Luna, puede gritar como en haoween

Luna.-¿gritar como en haoween? –miro a Yari

Yari.- se refiere a tu voz real de Canterlot, le gusta cómo se oye

Luan.- bueno – aclaro mi garganta- **YO LA PRINCESA LUNA PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAS TENDRAS MALOS SUEÑOS.**

Realmente no sé por qué dije eso, no tengo derecho sobre los sueños de otros mundos, aun así, no quise romper la fantasía, era muy pequeña, aun cando solo fuera su voz, ella se escuchaba inocente como cualquiera de mis súbditos, algo en mi me motivo a seguirle el juego, después de que dejara de gritar de la emoción, ella hablo con Yari, se despidieron para terminar con la comunicación, Yari únicamente cerro los ojos descansado cómodamente en mi costado, la verdad ya ni me molestaba, era algo agradable de hecho.

Pero esas heridas no me dejaban estar tranquilas, ahora que sé que realmente hay quienes esperan su regreso, quedaría en mi conciencia que por descuido de mi vigilancia el muriera causando tragedias, tenía que saber que era lo que había pasado.

Luna.- ¿me diarias que paso contigo hoy?

Yari.- realmente no, pero sé que tienes que saberlo…

Durante todo el relato, no abrió los ojos, el pensar que estuvo a punto de ser sepultado vivo por proteger a la protegida de mi hermana, tanto insiste que no quiere estar relacionarse con ellos, pero termina dando incluso su propia vida, que tan lejos puede llegar a para proteger un mundo que ni siquiera es el suyo, insisto, cada vez que tengo una idea de él, la destruye causando que caiga en la confusión.

Luna.- ¿qué harás?, perdiste tu única ventaja contra ellos y todavía no identificamos el metal.

Yari.- le preguntaremos a Celestia si tiene en resguardo las armaduras de los minotauros del ataque anterior, de ahí puedo sacar una nueva arma y sirve que hago una gabardina nueva con pisas de metal, también perdí mi chaqueta en ese lugar.

Luna.- ponerle placas de ese metal, ¿no causa que seas más pesado?

Yari.- siempre es sido pesado, un peso extra no me ara daño, además, ayudo bastante para proteger a Twilight.

Luna.- pobre, espero que no le quede secuela de lo que paso.

Yari.- yo también lo espero… pero por ahora, quiero enfatizar el que tenemos que aparentar ser una verdadera pareja

Luna.- ¿para qué?

Yari.- estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo como novia, las demás comenzaran a dudar de que tengamos algo ser…*coscorrón* AAAA, demonios- mientras se sobaba.

Luna.- ¡ya te dije que no pienso seguirte con ese juego!

Yari.- se supone que es parte del acuerdo, por eso te escogí como mi pareja

Luna.- un acuerdo el cual acepte con engaños, simplemente no puedo contigo… - sintiendo como me acariciaba con su mano

Yari.- si lo que querías era que fuera lindo contigo, solo tenías que decirlo… -acostándose de costado

Luna.- será mejor que me dejes… mientras acariciaba detrás de mis orejas

Yari.- por qué, el chef está lejos y creo que tardara otro rato, podemos darnos cariño en ese tiempo

Sentí como comenzó a acariciar mi cuello mientras giraba su rostro hacia mi costado, sentí como inhalo fuerte, se sentía raro, por más que mi mente decía que debía irme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a menos que él lo estimulara, se dio vuelta para quedar de lado conmigo, sentí como me abrazo desde la cadera mientras frotaba su cabeza en mi cuello.

Aprecie como con una de sus manos tomo mi crin, lo acerco a su cara y lo inhalo fuertemente, como puede disfrutar de mí olor, somos de especies distintas, como podemos estar haciendo esto, sentía como me perdía en sus caricias, pude verlo a los ojos, en cuanto se encontraron nuestros miradas pude verme reflejada, era como si lo único en su mente fuera yo, me deje llevar y lentamente me acerque al él mientras cerraba los ojos, estuve a punto de cometer una locura de no ser por el ruido de la puerta de la entrada.

Desperté de mi trance y al contemplar lo que estaba haciendo, no pudo evitarlo, sentí tanta vergüenza que use mi magia para hacer que saliera volando contra la pared, vi cómo se quedó incrustado en ella de tan fuerte que lo lance, creo que esta inconsciente, lo puse de nuevo en la cama y me retire, al bajar encontré con el chef en la cocina preparando lo de la cena.

.- princesa, en seguida tendré todo listo para la cena

Luna.- de casualidad tienes las recetas de los platillos que te pide Yari

.- ¿el príncipe?, si las tengo en ese cajón, tiene unos gustos algo peculiares para lo que estoy acostumbrado.

Luna.- bien, crees que pueda ayudar con su comida…

.- pues princesa… con todo respeto…sería mejor que lo hiciera yo

Luna.- si verdad, puede que yo lo queme –algo decepcionada

.-*suspiro* espero que él pueda vivir de solo amor, está bien, puede ayudar pero tendrá que seguir todas mis indicaciones.

Luna.- grandioso… espera, ¿Qué querías decir con "vivir solo de amor"?

.- no importa la edad, cuando uno está enamorado se nota a la distancia.

Luna.- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

.- tranquila princesa, no diré nada.

Suficiente tenía con Cadence, ahora el chef también insinúa cosa que no son, no es que lo haga por él, es solo que tengo que compensar el hecho de haberlo noqueado hace un momento, además servirá como practica para mi verdadero poni de mis sueños, en cuanto lo encuentre el será rápidamente eliminado de mi vida, el platillo que tocaba hoy era algo llamado arroz mixto, después de seguir las instrucciones y unos cuantos incidentes menores, pude terminarlo, no se veía como se suponía, pero al menos no estaba quemado.

Cuando, servimos la mesa pude escuchar como bajaban las escaleras, me sorprende que se pudiera levantar después de todo lo que paso, note que ya no tenía tantas heridas así como que caminaba de forma más natural, de seguro realizo ese raro baile para sanarse, se sentó a la mesa con una cara que solo se ve en los enfermos.

Yari.- Luigi, que preparaste para la cena.

Luigi.- me temo decirle que yo no prepara su cena

Yari.- por favor dime que lo mandaste a pedir a domicilio.

Luna.- ¿tanto desprecias mi comida? – entrando al comedor

Yari.- no, pero tenía ganas de la comida de Luigi

Luna.- la comerás, la disfrutaras y te gustara.

Puse la charola en la mesa y le mostré su platillo, lo vio algo sorprendido, creo que esperaba esperando que estuviera quemado, tomo la cuchara y probo al platillo, después del primer bocado, no dijo más y comenzó a comer como lo hacía en la tarde que llego a comerse mi fracaso, disfrutando de mi éxito, me senté y dispuse a cenar mi platillo, el chef se retiró a la cocina dejándonos disfrutar de la cena.

Luna.- que tal, esta vez resalta mi talento para la cocina

Yari.- si, te quedo bien, ya te puedes casar.

Luna.- ¡¿de-de-de que hablas?! –que me esta insinuando

Yari.- ah perdón, es una expresión de mi tierra, cuando alguien cocina rico, se dice que ya puede casarse, pues es ya puedes alimentar a tus seres queridos.

Luna.- ¿es tan buena para que me pueda casar?

Yari.- me alegro de ser el primero en la lista en casarse contigo

Luna.- deja de decir eso… esto es solo un acuerdo durante estés en este mundo

Yari.- puede ser, pero disfrutare este momento, luego me pondré triste por ir me

Otra vez con comentarios confusos, si realmente le gusta ese mundo por que insisten en permanecer encerrado y nada más salir para su misiones de rescate o de investigación, además tengo mucho que no salgo del palacio, quiero conocer mejor el resto del pueblo, nada más lo visito durante Nightmare Night, espere a que terminara de comer para llamar su atención.

Luna.- escucha, estaba pensando, sé que no te agrada la idea, pero podríamos invitar a alguien para variar, es algo tedioso lidiar nada más con ustedes dos.

Yari.- mmm, por qué no, siempre y cuando no me molesten ni me obligues a participar, no tengo queja

Luna.- ¿Qué eres un ermitaño o qué? Tienes que salir y conocer al resto de los demás

Yari.- preferiría no interferir más de la cuenta con el pueblo.

Luna.- creo que eso será difícil, pues creas o no ya estas causando un caos en es te mundo…

Yari.- no tienes una idea- frotando su frente

Luna.- por favor, me siento igual de presa aquí que con el castillo, quisiera poder salir a pasear.

Yari.- mmm, bueno que te parece esto, porque no vas con Fluttershy y que te de una mascota, así podrás pasear aun cuando yo no quiera salir.

Luna.- no es lo que esperaba… pero creo que podría funcionar por ahora.

Yari.- no se hable más, el fin de samana iras con Fluttershy…

Luna.- ¡iremos, los dos! – levantando me de mi asiento

Yari.- de todos los ponis de este mundo a la que menos tengo que ver es a ella así que, NO.

Luna.- te recuerdo que ya no tienes ese metal, dejándote desprotegido de la magia.

Yari.-uuuu, se me olvido eso...

Luna.- así que iremos…

Yari.- bueno considerando que te degaste querer, cumplirte un capricho no me hará daño

Luna.- eso me recuerda, que tengo que disciplinarte por eso…

Yari.- luna, ya me atacantes,- sonriendo- además no opusiste mucha resistencia

Solamente le mostré una sonrisa mientras concentraba mi magia, en esta ocasión lo electrifique, nunca me había sentido tan feliz por el sufrimiento de alguien más, después de un rato, lo deje, estaba en el suelo retorciéndose, se levantó y me miro directamente a los ojos, espere cualquier tipo de despreciarla pero solo se limitó sonreírme y salió de la habitación.

Yari.- que descanses luna, mantente lejos de mis sueños esta noche -subió de las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

Luna.- demonios, es muy difícil de entenderlo

Luigi.- pero con el tiempo lo ara… -entrando al comedor - los primeros meses de convivencia, son los más difíciles de una pareja, todo saldrá bien mañana.

Luna.- ¡no somos pareja!, solo espero que podamos salir de este embrollo, sino esta convivencia será un caos.

Luigi.- he vivido lo suficiente para saber que le tiene un gran amor hacia usted.

Luna.- eso espero…espera, que, no, él y yo no…

Luigi.- no necesita decir nada princesa, será mejor que me valla para darles algo de espacio.

El salió de la casa sin darme el tiempo de explicar, no saben cómo quería gritar, porque todos dicen lo mismo, es un humano, no puede sentir amor, no debería, pero todos insisten que somos buena pareja, es un salvaje, bruto, pervertido… pero, porque me siento tranquila a su lado, me es muy conocido su forma de ser, casi tan familiar que me hace pensar que él no es lo que dice ser, que tiene algo que solo yo puedo saber.


	13. el tiempo pasa

El tiempo pasa, algo rápido para mi gusto, hoy se cumple la 2 semanas desde que llegue a este mundo de ponis, justamente mañana Cadence regresa para traerme el ámbar para la gasolina, sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre si realmente no tendrá ningún efecto negativo en el motor; en cuanto mi salud, ya estoy bien, siempre y cuando luna no me ataque, mi estancia en Ponyville se está prologando más de la que yo quisiera, aunque tras mi pequeña investigación en la biblioteca pude concluir unos datos los cuales parecen interesantes.

Primero, este planeta, aunque muy parecido al nuestro, en comparación es más pequeño, compare las medidas de la Equestria con tierra con la enciclopedia "Encarta" de mi laptop, resulta que el diámetro de este planeta está entre el de la tierra y marte, al haber menos gravedad mi cuerpo tuvo un incremento de fuerza y habilidad, al estar acostumbrado a una gravedad superior aquí soy más ligero.

Lo segundo, los principios de la magia de este lugar se manejan igual que la magia blanca la cual me enseñaron, solo se tiene que seguir con estas 4 reglas universales: tener fe ciega a la magia, todo se realiza al ritmo de la naturaleza, entre más fuerte sea el deseo más rápido se realizara y por último, los símbolos serán igual de poderoso como lo que representa; eso explicaría la reacción que tuve al estar con Pinkie o por qué fui capaz de crear una técnica de Dragon ball.

El problema reside en que el cuerpo humano no está acostumbrado usar magia, el aire de este lugar crea efectos secundarios en mi persona, pero como dije, la cruz parece anular parte de esos efectos, el subconsciente no bromea, él toma como cierto todo lo que decimos, hasta donde se la magia se rige principalmente por la fuerza del deseo inconsciente, si es así no puedo correr riesgos, mientras tenga el collar mantendré controlado, también tendré que tener siempre conmigo algo de ese metal para anular magia para evitar cualquier tipo de sobre carga.

Lo del otro libro, fue por puro mormo de cómo es que esconden sus genitales, seamos sinceros la mayoría de los bronies observan despistada o descaradamente, esa área buscando cualquier indicio de la intimidad, sin mencionar que según la lógica, a los machos se les debería ver colgando su amiguito, al parecer en este mundo se manifiesta de una forma muy parecida a los reptiles, a simple vista no se ven nada, pero en el momento del apareo, los genitales de ambos géneros descienden mostrándose para dar inicio con el coito.

Como era de esperarse, cada uno de ellas tiene su temporada de celo, pero tal parece que si se les estimula, pueden entrar en cualquier momento y tener diversión, algo que aun que es interesante, me resulta algo perturbador, eso quiere decir que será mejor no hacer ningún tipo de broma en doble sentido, pues eso puede despertar la pasión en ellas; es en este momento en que sigo pensando cómo fue que termine besando a dos ponis, solo pido que no haya causado algo de lo que pueda perjudicar a este mundo, así como el que carajos tengo en la cabeza.

Soy algo lento para pensar las cosas, actuó más por reflejo o por impulsos, aunque, creo que eso fue lo que me puso en esta situación en primer lugar… y causo que peleara por mi vida… y que terminara en mundo diferente… creo que debiera comenzar a pensar más las cosas, pero enserio, besar ponis, es raro, no es que fuera la gran cosa, es… como cualquier beso, curiosamente, no sentí pelos, uno pensaría que con ese pelaje uno se llenaría de pelos la boca, pero no, fue… agradable.

no lo negare, eh visto el famoso r34 de MLP, sé que tengo problemas mentales, pueden juzgarme si quieren, están en su derecho, en especial porque me gusta las lolis, soy una basura, aun cuando en mi mente me encantaría "montar" a todas, la misma decencia que me impide andar desnudo, me impide hacer zoofilia, y si se lo preguntan, no, no me he manipulado en todo el tiempo que estado en este mundo, así de erizo andaba cuando estaba con luna cuando la estaba acariciando, no sé qué hubiera pasado de no ser golpeado por ella.

.- ¡chico!

Yari.-eh? –saliendo de mis pensamientos

.- te estaba hablando, es turno…

Yari.- a es verdad, tus 5, y pago por ver –poniendo unos bit en la mesa

.-tercia de 10 –

Yari.- 4 reyes, gane.

Me encuentro en la herrería de Iron Hammer, le digo Don por costumbre de mi comunidad, me invito para una noche de poker con otros ponis igual de viejos que él, no tengo problemas con relacionarme con ellos pues no afecta mucho, son personajes de trasfondo, además, ellos ya van en la recta final de su vida, ya han vivido mucho como para aprender algo de mí, sé que está mal, que soy un maldito, pero siempre se me ha dado tratar con personas mayores, en este caso, ponis mayores.

En total éramos 4, el Don, Speed Cloud, un pegaso café con un crin de igual color pero más oscuro así como unas canas, tenía un bigote canoso, trabajaba en la fábrica de arcoíris, el otro era Great Spring, un unicornio blanco con un crin azul celeste, usaba un saco el cual resaltaba que era de la alta alcurnia, era el padre de Hoity toity, a diferencia de su hijo, se ve que él tuvo una vida en el campo antes de todo el prestigio por diseñar las armaduras de los guardias.

Speed Cloud.- iron, pese que dijiste que sería fácil ganarle

Iron Hammer.- eso pensé, ¿seguro que no juegas seguido? -mientras me miraba

Yari.- no juego mucho, creo que es suerte de principiante

Great Spring.- pues comparte esa suerte, de lo contrario te llevaras toda mi pensión… -mientras juntaba las cartas con su magia

Iron Hammer.- ¿que no tu hijo no te da para el sustento o que? –tomando de su tarro de cidra

Great Spring.- ese mal agradecido, muy poco se acuerda de mí, de no ser porque todavía me necesita para algunas firmas de contratos con el palacio, de seguro me mandaría al asilo. - pasando el mazo a él pegaso

Speed Cloud.- la juventud de ahora está muy malcriada, cuando era un potro yo respetaba a mis mayores, de lo contrario me daban una buena bofetada, ahora, si lo haces, son capaces de demandarte. -repartiendo

Iron Hammer.- pues te diré, que este chico es joven y sabe cómo tratarnos, la primera vez que trate con el me dejo un buena impresión y hasta ahora no me ha decepcionado. – levantando sus cartas

Yari.- eso es porque nada más me siento a gusto con personas, o en este caso, ponis que toman con tranquilidad la vida–acomodando su mano

Speed Cloud.-para ser joven hablas como anciano, pongo -poniendo 2 bits

Great Spring.- cuida tus palabras Cloud, es un príncipe, no puedes tratarlo como nosotros, pongo- pagando los dos bits

Yari.- tranquilo, solo uso el titulo cuando me conviene, ahora soy tan normal como cualquiera de ustedes, pongo y subo – mientras coloco 4 bits

Iron Hammer.- nadie es normal en este pueblo, desde el día de que la princesa luna regreso, la intensidad de locura creció, no voy – colocado sus cartas en la mesa.

Speed Cloud.- trata de lidiar con una pegaso que destruye todo a su paso y otro que holgazanea, entonces si podrás decir sobre días locos, pago y subo.

Great Spring.- mmmm, no voy… - bajando su mano –por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en otro lugar? Se rumorea en la alta sociedad, que Equestria esta bajo una amenaza de guerra

Yari.- por ahora no, necesito quedarme en esta ciudad y proteger a 6 ponis, sin lidiar con ellas… pago por ver.

Speed cloud.- 4 aces- mientras tomaba su ganancia

Yari.- no tan rapido – deteniéndolo –Flor imperial.

Speed Cloud.- ¿pero que?, ¡Spring! -mirando furioso a su compañero

Great Spring.- no tuve nada que ver, tu repartiste, pero retomando el tema, ¿cómo puedes proteger algo con lo que no quieres tener cerca?

Yari.- recientemente, cometí 2 cosas por impulso y la verdad no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar… - recogiendo mi botín

Iron Hammer.- creo poder adivinar, después de todo, después de que viniste a recoger el pedido anterior, un unicornio morado vino a hacerme preguntas sobre ti…

Yari.- espero que no sea la unicornio morada que conozco–algo angustiado

Iron Hammer.- las primeras preguntas fueron de normales… creo, lo raro fue cuando comenzó a preguntar sobre tu relación con la princesa…

Speed Cloud.- tal parece que despertaste interés en ella…

Yari.- espero que solo sea su obsesión de saber todo y no lo que me temo, si es así, con mayor razón evitare salir.

Great Spring.- por que encerrarte, es obvio que no puedes evitar el "influir en los demás" como dices

Yari.- mi estadía en Equestria es monetaria, un día tendré que partir y quiero evitar crear sentimientos de tristeza con mi partida,

Iron Hammer.- en el momento que llegaste, causaste cambios en los demás, si algo eh aprendido es que no puedes evitar relacionarte con los ponis que están a tu alrededor, solo es de que controles tus impulsos.

Yari.- no es lo mismo planear que hacer, bajo presión no pienso bien, para cuando me doy cuenta termino haciendo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

Speed Cloud.- ja, es como dijo Sprig, no puedes impedir influir este mundo, con un simple hola, ya causaste un cambio en los ponis, mi consejo disfruta tu estadía y si tanto te preocupa tú relación con otras yeguas, dales a entender que tu relación con la princesa es la única.

Yari.- lo pensare… ¿otra ronda?

Great Spring.- me temo que no, ya es tarde y tengo quiero empezar temprano mañana con tu diseño… -levantándose de la mesa

Yari.- gracias por ofrecerse por hacer me una gabardina

Great Spring.- noes nada, será un placer y un reto para este viejo modista retirado–mirando al pegaso- ¿quieres que te lleve Cloud?

Speed Cloud.- si, gracias, con la edad me es difícil para ver de noche.

Después de despedirnos del Don, vi como una carrosa tirado por pegasos los recogían y partían, tiene que tener una gran cantidad de dinero si se da el lujo de tener una carrosa aérea como las princesas, camine por la calles, los faros estaban encendidos, en estas horas luna está ocupada con sus responsabilidades en los sueños, así que no hay quien me espere, tengo el horario volteado, por lo que por lo general me acuesto por las 3 de la mañana, aproveche que nadie está despierto y pasear por el pueblo.

Aun cuando estaba oscuro, podría distinguir muchas de las estructuras, los únicos que me saludaban y era por decir algo, eran los gatos callejeros, llegue al centro donde estaba la fuerte, al parecer aprovecharon la locura de Applebloom, pues en centro estaba la estatua que hizo cuando le dio la viruela de las cutie marks, de repente mi celular comenzó a timbrar, conteste solo para oír que se trataba de mi mama.

Yari.- ¿que sucede mama?

.- nada que ya es sábado y bibí quiere que continúes con el cuento-

Yari.- casi se me olvidaba, dile que le contare mañana…

Me quede pensando un tiempo mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, quiero decir, había logrado lo que muchos sueñan, lo que muchos fantasean, lo que muchos escriben para salir de su aburrida rutina, estoy en el mundo de una caricatura animada, debería estar más feliz, eufórico, después de todo estoy en Equestria, pero aun así, quiero regresar, debo regresar, no hay un tal vez, este no es mi lugar, por más que me encante este sitio, jamás poder vivir sin mi familia.

Decidí caminar a la casa, en el camino no paso ninguna contrariedad, llegue, al entras encontré todo apagado, subí sin hacer ruido y me retire a mi recamara, me quite la camisa para poder dormir y me puse mi mp3 para escuchar algo de música, estuve dándole vueltas a lo que me dijeron, no por nada me gusta hablar con gente mayor, son ideas más maduras y ayudan a pensar, por más ermitaño que sea, necesito del aire fresco, tal vez tengan razón.

Entre tastas ideas de si o no, fue cuando recordé un dato importante para los bronies, Lauren Faust , dijo que la historia real de My Little Pony termino con la segunda temporada, hasta donde se Discord esta encerado y Chrysalis está marcada como enemigo de la nación, además, hasta donde sé, Twilight a estas alturas debería ser una alicornio, creo que llegue tiempo después de la boda.

Entonces, hay dos posibilidades, esta dimensión se está manejando de forma independiente a la serie de televisión de nuestro mundo, o, puede que llegara antes de que todo el asunto de la tercera temporada iniciara, no es que esté buscando justificar el querer hacer lo que yo quiera en este mundo, pero el hecho de que aparecieran demonios y el nivel de violencia está fuera de contexto para una serie donde está dedicada para niñas de 7 años, aun la supuesta pelea contra los búfalos, fue más comedia que pelea, apague el mp3 y me quede dormido.

Después de una noche de meditarlo con la almohada, recibí el día de una mejor manera, eran como las 10, siempre me levanto a esa hora por lo general, otra veces me gana la costumbre de ir a trabajar a las 5 de la mañana, me puse una camisa y baje para desayunar, me topé con Luigi el cual ya tenía preparado mi desayuno, era un cereal con leche, durante que estaba comiendo note que faltaba la presencia de luna, cuando Luigi regreso con el jugo de naranja aproveche a preguntarle.

Yari.- ¿has visto a luna?

Luigi.- la princesa salió temprano, al parecer tenía que recoger a alguien…

Yari.- me imagino que fue a recibir Cadence, será mejor que me arregle.

Después de agradecer la comida regrese a mi cuarto y me dispuse a tomar un baño, salí, me vestí con una camisa negra y pantalón de mezclilla, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me dirigí a la entrada, en cuanto abrí la puerta veo como se acerca unos unos guardias reales arrastrando una carreta mientras que Luna caminaba junto a Cadence y Twilight, esto me trae mala espina, tranquilo solo recuerda lo que te dijo Don Cloud, con lo que pasamos ya cause influencia en ella, entonces solo tengo que enfocarme en marca distancia sin pasarme de mamón.

Yari.- hola chicas…

Cadence.- veo que estas mejor que antes – mientras se acercaba con las demás

Yari.- si, de no ser por el cariño de luna, no me habría recuperado.

Luna.- se comportó peor que un potro recién nacido…

Twilight.- en ellos el término es niño…

Luna.- es lo mismo. - Inflando los cachetes

Cadence.-*risita*como sea, aquí están las armaduras que mandaste pedir a mi tía Celestia, también traje la piedra ámbar. –apuntando a la carreta.

Me acerque y en el interior estaba los trozos de armadura de los minotauros que enfrente la vez pasada, y de entre ellas encontré la caja con la piedra, ya era tiempo para ver si realmente funcionaba, tome la piedra y me dirigí a la cochera, le di indicaciones a los guardias de que me siguieran para que dejaran las armaduras, después las llevare con el Don Iron para trabajar con ellas, Luna y las demás me siguieron por curiosidad.

Al estar ahí, tome un frasco y en embudo puse la piedra ámbar, con la llave del agua llene el frasco a la mitad, quite el embudo con la piedra y las puse en un lugar apartado, para empezar realmente tenía el mismo color que la gasolina y tenía el mismo olor, pero todavía no confiaba en él, camine fuera de la cochera y puse el frasco en el suelo tomando distancia.

Yari.- luna, ¿sabes algún hechizo de fuego?

Luan.- si, ¿porque?

Yari.- quisiera que lanzaras una pequeña flama en el interior de frasco

Luna.- ¿qué planeas? –mirándome de forma fría

Yari.- solo quiero comprobar que tenga la misma reacción que el combustible de mi mundo.

Aun desconfiando de mí, cumplió con mi petición, su cuerno brillo y contemplamos como una pequeña flama azul, como las que aparecen los fantasmas de Japón, lentamente se dirigió al frasco, en el momento que hicieron contacto, salió una gran columna de fuego, la reacción fue la que esperaba y al parecer tomo por sorpresa a todos, una vez que desapareció mire feliz el *coscorrón*

Yari.-AAAAAAAAAA, con un demonio –girando hacia luna- quieres dejar de golpearme ahí

Luna.- ¡te lo merecías, por asustarme de esa manera!

Cadence.- cuando dijiste que era peligroso, no bromeabas…

Twilight.- ¿que tenía ese frasco?

Yari.- es un combustible, sirve para mi vehículo, pero eso que era medio frasco, en el tanque de la moto cabe fácilmente 10 litros de eso.

Luna.- ¡10 litros¡-mirando la moto- entonces eso es más peligroso de lo que pensamos

Yari.- si usas algo sin saber cómo, claro que será un peligro…mhff

Sentí como era derivado cayendo de lleno contra el suelo, solo siento como puedo me levanto, siento como hay algo que me está abrasando desde la espalda, alcanzo a distinguir unos brazos rosas que están medio estrangulándome, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que paso.

Yari.- Pinkie, ¿podrías bajarte de mí?

Pinkie.- uuu, eres bueno, como sabias que soy yo

Yari.- eres la única poni rosa que conozco que aria este tipo de abraso salvaje.

Ella se bajó de mi espalda para situarse frente a mí, después de saludar a las princesas y a Twilight, contemplo nuestro pequeño experimento, vi como Cadence se le quedo viendo un rato a pinkie y a Twilight para luego soltar una pequeña risa, me pregunto si... nooooooo, que va, eso solo pasa a gente más interesante.

Pinkie.-¿qué hacen?

Cadence.- estábamos comprobando si la piedra le servía al vehículo de Yari…

Yari.- tal parece que sí, así que llenare el tanque para hacer la prueba de fuego…

Me dirigí a la cochera y tome el embudo con la piedra, fui a la llave y coloque la manguera que estaba cerca, encendí la moto para que pudiera ver el indicador de la gasolina, le pedí a Twilight que abriera la llave del agua, vi como el indicador iba subiendo hasta que fue suficiente, le dije que la cerrara para poder cerrar el tanque, al parecer el motor no está reaccionando de manera rara, me subí para revolucionar el motor, se escuchaba tal y como lo recordaba la primera vez que me la use cuando me la dio mi abuelo, decidí dar una vuelta de prueba, avance un poco para quedar frente a la cochera.

Yari.- daré un vuelta de prueba… -estirando mi mano a luna – ¿me acompañas?

Luna.- no gracias, no pienso subirme a esa monstruosidad contigo…

Yari.- vamos, no tengas miedo…

Twilight.- si no le importa princesa yo…

Pinkie.- ¡acelera! –percatándome que ya estaba detrás mi con su casco.

Cadence.- lamento arruinar sus planes, pero si no mal recuerdo, me debes un paseo desde hace tiempo.

Yari.- mmm, es verdad –girando a Pinkie – lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar tu turno

Pinkie.-oki doki loki – mientras se bajaba

Cadence se subió a la parte trasera, se sujetó de mi cintura y di marcha con el paseo, comencé por la calle principal y luego pase por el centro hasta llegar a la alcaldía, continúe hasta llegar a los caminos que rodean Ponyville, realmente no escucho ningún problema con el motor, en el viaje solo escucho como Cadence disfruta del paseo, pero ahora que lo pienso, puedo aprovechar para tomar algo de distancia del pueblo y confirmar algunos datos con ella, me dirijo a una pequeña ladera y me detengo por completo.

Cadence.- ¿qué sucede? –sorprendiéndose

Yari.- Cadence, necesito preguntarte algo, no necesito respuestas complejas, entre más simples mejor …

Cadence.- está bien, que te preocupa

Yari.- ¿cuánto tienes que te casaste con Shining Armor?

Cadence.- eh?, pues… tenemos como un mes… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Yari.- tengo que atar unos cabos –mientras frotaba mi frente - ¿sabes algo del imperio del cristal?

Cadence.- espera, como sabes de él, solo mis tías y yo sabemos de él, no me digas que…

Yari.- solo dime que sabes de él… - no podía explicar, no de manera coherente

Cadence.- pues, solo sé que se perdió en una gran explosión, de no ser por mis tías, se abrían perdido muchos ponis.

Yari.- espera, ¿exploto?, ¿quieres decir que ya no regresara?

Cadence.- pues no, ese reino se perdió hace mucho…

Ok, aquí hay algo extraño, se supone que ese reino quedó atrapado junto con King sombra, a que viene esa explosión donde destruyo todo, puede que realmente esta sea una dimensión con otra historia alterna, entonces las posibilidades de que Twilight se convierta en alicornio son pocas, en cuanto trato de hacerme otra pregunta escuchamos gritos en el pueblo, esto no me está gustando.

Le indique que regresara con luna y la demás, después de verla desaparecer con su magia, acelere lo más que pude hacia el pueblo, tuve que evadir a muchos ponis que estaban huyendo pero en cuanto llegue al lugar del evento lo pude presenciar algo increíble, un lobo blanco con una marcas rojas en el cuerpo estaba atacando el pueblo, y para acabar, era enorme como una camioneta, a primera vista dirían que es Oukami , pero el tamaño del lobo fácilmente me recordaba a el de la princesa monogatari, de no ser porque está destruyendo todo a su paso, sería el momento más genial de la vida, vi como tenia acorralado a un poni contra una casa, acelere y dando un derrape, lo golpee en la pierna trasera.

Misión cumplida ya está enfadado, acelere dando comienzo con la persecución, tengo que sacarlo del pueblo, diablos, siento el aliento de la bestia detrás de mí, ¡mierda! , él pudo golpear la llanta de atrás, me volqué mientras salía volando de ella, mientras me levantaba sentí como mi pierna era pisada por su pata, como pude gire para contemplarlo, contemple esos grandes colmillos, creo que ya estaba saboreando mi sabor, mire rápidamente a mi alrededor buscando cualquier cosa.

La suerte me sonrió, mi moto se estrelló con un puesto cercado, dejo a mi alcance un palo lo bastante grande como para usarlo, me estire lo más rápido que pude y golpea su hocico, pero no le molesto mucho, en donde vi que daría la mordida, yo también le di un estocada en la garganta, funciono pues se alejó y se veía que batallando para respirar, me levante, dios como dolía mi la pierna, soportando el dolor rompí el palo por la mitad con la rodilla y con la parte astillada, apuñale el lomo del lobo con uno en su ojo y con el otro en la unión de su hombro.

Cegado por el dolor, me empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarme a volar contra la casa, sentí como mi espalda trono del impacto, el golpe me saco todo el aire, solo vi al lobo como se agitaba buscado quitarse el dolor, el lobo salió corriendo del pueblo como si no hubiera un mañana, una vez que se fue contemple mi moto, ese maldito tiene suerte que sea de arranque mecánico, de lo contrario no podría repararla, solo tiene un raspón en el rin trasero y la fachada esta golpeada, nada de qué preocuparse respecto a las partes del motor.

Quisiera decir lo mismo del puesto, la moto aplasto toda la fruta creando una gran papilla, después de limpiar el asiento, me dirigí de nuevo a la casa, me topé con las chicas y algo me dicen que esperaban encontrarme en mal estado, ¿por qué? , Pinkie tenía un gorrito de enfermera mientras que Twilight levitaba una caja de primeros auxilios, me estacione en la cochera y me senté en el suelo para ser atendido por ellas, por alguna razón, pinkie estaba usando su estetoscopio para escuchar mi cabeza mientras Twilight desinfectaba los raspones por la caída.

Pinkie.- mmmm, por alguna razón, no escucho nada….

Twilight.- ¿sabes que eso se usa para los pulmones, verdad?

Pinkie.- sssshhhhhh, trato de oir sus pensamientos…

Yari.- olvídalo Pinkie, no quieres escuchar mi mente…- del cielo vi como luna y Cadence descendían enfrente de mí.

Luna.- tal parece que desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Cadence.- por suerte no falta nadie

Yari.- entonces, evitamos que se llevara a alguien, pero eso no quiere decir que no vuelva… -me levante – será mejor prepararnos antes de que vuelva.

No estoy seguro de que este pasando, este Equestria es distinto al que yo creí conocer, hay cosas que no cuadran y por mucho que esta situación no es para nada natural para nadie, al menos tengo una idea de quien será mi nuevo rival, tal parece que me desvelare con el Don Iron en esta ocacion.


	14. Cuento parte 2

( /watch?v=M3hFN8UrBPw )

El joven, era un humilde obrero, es decir, que trabajaba para poder dar de comer a su familia, aun cuando trabajaba, él estudiaba, pues quería dar un mejor futuro a su familia, no muchos entendían esto, lo cual causo que tuviera muchas peleas con personas malas.

Trabajaba cada vez que podía, era muy poco lo que se divertía, pero ciertamente, cuando conoció a la princesa, comenzó a jugar más, ella le ayudaba en ocasiones, ya sea con el trabajo o ayudando a cuidar a su familia, de esa manera podrían jugar más rápido.

El joven trataba a la princesa como ella quería, como una amiga, eso hizo que el también fuera feliz cada vez que ella venía a jugar, pero esto no le gustaba a una persona, al rey.

El rey pensaba que la princesa no debía jugar con el joven, que tenía que jugar con otras princesas o príncipes, trato de convencerla, pero ella dijo que no, el joven era el primer amigo real que ella tenía y no quería dejar de jugar con él.

Entonces el rey decidió ir con el joven, le ordeno que dejara de jugar con la princesa, pues ellos eran muy diferentes, pero el joven le dijo "mientras ella quiera jugar, yo estaré para ella", el rey se enojó mucho, le ofreció monedas, joyas, incluso dar comida a su familia, a cambio el joven ya no vería a la princesa.

El joven no quiso, no quería nada regalado, quería ganarse las cosa, el rey muy triste, se fue a su castillo, sentado en su trono lloraba al ver que la princesa salía a jugar todos los días con el joven, pero el rey no quería que pasara.

El rey comenzó a planear un plan para que el joven y la princesa se separaran; un día, el rey fue con los dos, les dijo que permitirá ser amigos, si el joven hacia una prueba, el rey quería ver si el joven decía la verdad, el joven tendría que trabajar para el rey por 100 días, a cambio le daría una moneda por día.

Esto preocupo al joven, pues necesitaba dos para que todos en su casa pudieran comer, pero de todas maneras, acepto, pues vio a la princesa triste pensando que el joven no aceptaría, eso no le gusto, el rey dijo, que de fallar un solo día, ya no podría jugar con la princesa, el joven acepto y comenzó a trabajar para el rey...

.- ya se durmió hijo…

Yari.- bueno, descansa mama

.-tu también, que dios te cuide

*colgando*

Yari.- perdón por la interupcion Don.

Iron Hammer.- zzzZZZZZZ

Yari.- estooo... no lo esperaba, bueno, sera que lo deje descansar, tengo que terminar estas cosas.


	15. Fluttershy

Hoy es un maravilloso día, los pequeños ruiseñores cantan desde temprano, me despierto como es usual y saludo a todos mis amiguitos del bosque, es temprano así que me dispongo a darle de comer a todos ellos, se ven que están llenos de energía, se comieron toda la caja… otra vez, pero que se les va hacer, salgo de casa para dar de comer a las gallinas, pero que raro, al parecer algo las está preocupando… no paran de decir me "necesita tu ayuda", entro para cerciorarme de que todo está bien y para mi sorpresa me encuentro con un perrito.

Parece ser un cachorro de husky, pobrecito esta todo temeroso, me acerque para verlo… ¡Oh no! Es herido, tiene lastimado su hombro y so ojo, tengo que atenderlo rápido, lleve al interior de la casa, en cuanto entro lo pongo en uno de los cuneros para las crías, al parecer sigue algo temeroso, volé a mi repisa para sacar los primeros auxilios, con mucho cuidado comencé a curarlo, en ocasiones me miro y con mucho carriño le di a entender que estaba seguro, al parecer se quedó dormido, pobre criatura.

Lo deje descansar, decidí seguir con mis labores del día, salí para continuar de darle de comer a los animalitos, después de darle de comer a todos, estaba a punto de regresar a mi casa cuando por sorpresa veo en la lejanía como llega la princesa luna acompañada de Twilight, cuando me asomo detrás de ellas veo como la princesa luna esta arrastrando algo, es el humano, está atado con una soga y al parecer pinkie viene encima del como un poni pequeño pesándose en un juego.

Yari.- auch, ¿cómo termine de esta manera? –mientras se sacudía

Pinkie.- pues la princesa te dijo "hoy iríamos con Fluttershy por una mascota" pero tú te negaste así que tratamos de convencerte pero seguiste diciendo que no, luego la princesa uso su magia en ti y te ato como si fueras un gusano a punto de convertirse en mariposa y ella dijo "no era pregunta, dije que vamos" y tu dijiste varias veces "no quiero ir" como niño pequeño pero comenzó a arrastras mientras yo me subía para divertirme en el viaje y Twilight se nos unió después preguntando que había pasado y le comencé a contar de como la princesa te dijo "hoy iremos con Fluttershy por..."- siendo interrumpida

Yari.- Pinkie… tienes que aprender lo que es una pregunta retórica –mostrado frustración

Twilight.- esto no había pasado si hubieras venido voluntariamente…

Yari.- ya les dije tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Luna.- dormí hasta el mediodía, comer como cerdo y hacer tus baratijas hasta unas horas antes de que quite la noche… ¿me falto algo?

Yari.- usarte de almoh….mhmff –mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón en la cara

Luna.- no digas cosas innecesarias…

Oh por Celestia, porque tenían que traer a ese ser tan temible, todavía no me repongo de lo que vi en él, acantilado, de solo pensar esa…esa... violencia, siento que mi corazón quiere detenerse, lo bueno de las historias es que no eran verdaderas, ahora que sé que esas espeluznantes historias que contaba Rainbow en la academia de vuelo son ciertas, tengo miedo de dormir con la luz apagada, tranquilízate, solo es de no acercarse a él, él es violento con los que lo provocan, veo como ce acercan adonde yo estoy.

Twilight.- hola Fluttershy…

Fluttershy.- buenos días…am, ¿que los trae por aquí? – tengo que calmar mis nervios

Pinkie.- vinimos por una mascota para la princesa.

Fluttershy.- ¡en serio! – qué alegría

Luna.- sí, he pensado adoptar una para tener una compañía agradable en casa

Yari.- de preferencia dale un nocturno para que no se aburra de ella…

El cuerno de la princesa brillo y el humano desapareció, atónitas lo buscamos con la mirada hasta que la cola de pinkie comenzó a temblar, se movió dos pasaos y a lado de ella coloco una cojín muy grande, de la nada cayo el humano, aun cuando el cojín lo protegió, se vio que perdió el aliento tras la caída, se movía tratando de contener el dolo… creo que comencé a sentir algo de lastima por él.

Luna.- ¡otro comentario graciosos y lo pagaras! –usando gran voz

Twilight.- interesante – mientras aparecía una hoja con un papel – es un rasgo dominante de los humanos el desafiar aun cuando se está en desventaja.

Pinkie.-eso, o le gusta que lo golpeen y si es así…

Vimos como pinkie comenzó a dar saltos encima del estómago del humano, con cada salto él se encorvaba, pero que hace, no ve que él es muy violento si le provocan, de no ser porque la princesa Luna está aquí, ya nos habría lastimado… aunque la forma en la que lo tratan, me provoco algo de lastima, después de convencer a pinkie que dejara de saltar sobre él, fuimos al patio para que la princesa escogiera una mascota, el problema fue que todos se escondieron al ver nos.

Fluttershy.- ¿no lo entiendo? todos dicen que no quieren salir –angustiada

Twilight.- ¿qué es lo que te dice?

Fluttershy.- que los van a aplastar- mirando dentro de un madriguera

Pinkie.- ¿por qué dirían algo así?

Fluttershy.- los animalitos están más en contacto con sus instintos que nosotras, ellos… bueno, reflejan la energía que trasmitimos

Yari.-en otras palabras todo es culpa de luna- sentado en el suelo

Luna.- ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- los animales cuando uno tiene una gran presencia, el instinto de supervivencia hace que huyan del ser superior, dado que tú eres una gran dictadora, es normal que huyan.

Luna.- me tratas de decir que no puedo tener un gato o un perro, que forzosamente tiene que ser una criatura mágica.

Yari.- eso o buscarte un pasatiempo para llenar el vacío…- mientras lo electrocutaban.

Luna.- ¡tú fuiste el de la idea de tener una mascota!

Yari.- lo…se, pero no imagine que todos huirían de ti… - siendo electrocutado otra vez

Luna.- ¡es todo, me voy a casa!

La princesa se cubrió así misma con una luz i desapareció, Twilight desato al humano, él se paró mientras se quitaba el collar de cruz, comenzó a hacer una baile… un poco peculiar, pero por alguna razón sus moretones y quemaduras estaban desapareciendo, después de eso y de colocarse el collar, voltio a verme, oh, espero que no me haga nada malo, solo se giró y camino sin decir nada, pinkie lo seguía a su costado dando saltos como acostumbra, me acerque a Twilight para hablar con ella.

Fluttershy.- ¿cómo es que no te da miedo?

Twilight.- ¿Quién, Yari? –Mostrando una sonrisa – puede que sea algo tosco de tratar, pero es de buenas intenciones, la que me preocupa es la princesa luna.

Fluttershy.- la verdad no sé qué decir, es la primera vez que todos se esconden, nunca había pasado.

Twilight.- crees que sea como Yari dijo, que ellos se asustaron por la presencia de la princesa.

Fluttershy.- no lo creo, ellos saben que los ponis son sus amigos, no se esconderían de ellos…

Twilight.- entonces puede que sea otro quien causara esa influencia….

Nos quedamos pensando, puede que realmente haya sido por la presencia del humano, si, debe ser eso, es un ser tan violento, tan peligroso, que hasta los animalitos se asustan de él, pobre princesa, debe estar triste porque la culparon de asustar a los pobres animalitos.

Twilight.- será mejor que no le demos más vueltas al asunto, Fluttershy, me preguntaba si podías darme un poco de comida para Olowichus.

Fluttershy.- seguro.

Después de darle un saco de alimento, regrese al interior de la casa, prepare un papilla especial y fui a darle de comer al cachorro, se ve que muy apenas tenía fuerzas para comer, pobre, quien será el responsable de maltratar a tan linda criatura, después de alimentarlo le di una medicina especial que yo desarrolle con las plantas junto con Zecora, el resto del día paso sin ningún problema, para asegurarme de que no hubiera problemas con el cachorro lo leve con todo y canasta a mi cuarto.

Imaginen mi alegría al ver que la mañana trajo, a un cachorrito más sano y alegre, aun cuando esta vendado parece que eh recupero por completo, es una alegría, bajamos para iniciar con el día, serví la comida, peine a ángel, como ahora tengo un nuevo inquilino tengo que sacarlo a pasear, salimos al patio para que pudiera caminar, todavía tenía que recuperarse correctamente, para ser tan pequeño y estar recién recuperado tiene mucha energía, estábamos divirtiendo tanto cuando escuchamos el aullar de un lobo.

El cachorro se puso triste y me miro directo a los ojos, "tengo que regresar a mi manada, también están lastimados" era lo que me decía, oh no, si es así tengo que ayudarlos lo más pronto posible, lo cargo y fuimos al interior de la casa, empaque distintas cosas para poder atender correctamente a los pobres cachorritos, con el cachorro en brazos, salí volando, él me fue guiando hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cueva algo retirada del pueblo, por suerte no era en el interior del bosque d Everfree, era en la base de la montaña donde dormía el dragón.

Entre, algo nerviosa, pero mi deber con los animalitos es primero, entre con el cachorro a esa… oscura… lúgubre… espeluznante… terrorífica cueva… no se como pero logre llegue la final, en efecto había otros 4 cachorros de husky, uno marrón, otro azulado, otro negro y café dorado, al parecer estaban junto con un viejo poni, tenía una barba muy larga, no se podían ver sus ojos de tan grande eran sus arugas de vejes, tenía le pelaje gris y no tenía crin, estaba sentado cerca de los cachorros cuando una piedra provoco que me escuchara, el dirigió su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba pero creo que tenía dificultades para ver.

.- ¿quién anda ahí? –una voz muy quebradiza

Fluttershy.- am… perdone, es que, bueno, encontré a este cachorro y… bueno, vine para ver si podía ayudar – el cachorro en mis brazos ladro

.- Aaa, ya veo, ese travieso siempre se sale de la cueva… es una fortuna que lo hayas encontrado y traído conmigo… le he dicho mil veces que no salga… pero simplemente… estoy algo viejo para estos cachorros

Fluttershy.-oh no, es un gran detalle que se encargue solo de ellos…

.- es lo menos que puedo hacer… ellos son importantes para mí… no podría vivir sin ellos…

Eso maravilloso, aun cuando está en una situación difícil, se preocupa más por los cachorros, sin dudas es un gran poni, no sé, creo que me veo a mi misma en el, sin importar que, siempre cuidare a mis queridos animalitos hasta mis últimos días.

Fluttershy.- si me lo permite, me gustaría ayudarlos a cuidar los- me acerque a él- ¿se encuentra bien?

.- si querida, estoy bien para ser un viejo… mi preocupación son mis cachorros… son el recuerdo de un viejo amigo… pero me temo que no puedo hacer mucho para ayudarlos...

Fluttershy.- déjeme ayudarlo, yo puedo atenderlos si no tiene problemas.

.- eres muy amable… pero, no tengo nada que ofrecerte…

Fluttershy.- no es nada, lo haré con gusto

.-eres un ángel

Me acerque para ver a los cachorros, no estaban lastimados como el que yo encontré, tenían algo de fiebre, mostraban síntomas de desnutrición, de mi mochila saque varios de mis remedios para malestares, a todos les di la medicina, compartí una manzana que traía conmigo con el anciano, parecía que él también tenía tiempo de no comer, también saque un pequeño saco de alimento, pensé que de estar lastimados no podrían salir a buscar su alimento, fue una buena decisión el haberla traído.

Espere unas cuantas horas y los perritos ya mostraban mas energías, era como si nunca hubieran estados enfermos, me alegro tanto, veo como el poni se acomoda de tal manera que queda frente a mí, saco un silbato y lo soplo, no se escuchó nada, mas creo que era para los perritos, ellos salieron rápidamente de la cueva, trate de detenerlos pero él me detuvo diciéndome que todo estaría bien, después de un rato ellos regresaron cargando una manzana cada quien, la pusieron frente al poni, me sorprende como están entrenados a esa corta edad, vi como tomo una de ellas y me la ofreció.

.- ten, es una muestra de agradecimiento…

Fluttershy.- oh, yo no podría…

.- insisto, ayudaste a mis cachorros… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Fluttershy.- si insiste tanto, creo que la aceptare – mientras tomo la manzana

.- fue un alivio que regresaras al "Ichi" (uno en japonés)… sin él los demás no saben qué hacer realmente… de los 5 ella es la que pone e orden… pero se perdió al mandarla a explorar… en esos dos días los 4 de ellos se enfermaron… todo por disputar el liderazgo… dime pequeña… ¿Dónde estaba Ichi?

Fluttershy.- lo encontré ayer cerca de mi casa, al parecer fue atacado.

.- Ichi, ven

El cachorro le obedeció y camino hacia el, en cuanto lo tuvo cerca lo reviso con el tacto de sus casco, aun cuando no se veian sus ojos, su mueca era la de alguien mortificado, era como se enterara de todo lo que le paso, pero el cachorro no le decía nada, después de todo lo acaricio y lo solto.

.- mi pequeña, esto no fue un accidente, alguien lo lastimo como pensaste… pero jamás crei que los humanos vivieran en estas tierras.

Fluttershy.- ¡que!, ¿como puede saber eso?

.- cuando vives tanto como yo… entiendes que la memoria de los animales… no está en su mente… sino en su alma… comencé a sentir su energía, revise todas sus experiencias mientras estuvo fuera…

Es increíble, jamás había oído de algo parecido, una forma distinta de comunicarse con los animalitos, estaría más emocionada, de no ser porque ahora sé que ese humano es el responsable de lastimar este cachorro, solo un alma ruin, perversa, mezquina y sin corazón, podría lastimar a ese pequeño cachorro, tengo que decirle a todas, decirles quien es en realidad, es un peligro desde que lo vi descansar en ese árbol, sabía que no era alguien de confianza.

Fluttershy.- no puedo creer la princesa viva con el…

.- ¿lo conoces?

Fluttershy.- si

.- me permitirías ver…

Fluttershy.- de la misma manera… descuida solo veré tus recuerdos sobre el… no veré nada que no me quieras mostrar

Fluttershy.- no lo sé…

.- tranquila, solo piensa claramente las veces que estuviste frente a él… de esa manera solo veré esos recuerdos.

Me acerque con temor, el solo puso su casco en mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón, como indico, solo pensé en las veces que lo conocí, en el bosque, el acantilado, la cena, cuando Pinkie estuvo perdida, cuando él y Twilight hablaron, incuso cuando fue a verme ayer; sentía como todo el momento una sensación rara, la misma que sentía cando usábamos los elementos de la armonía, era un sentimiento calido como si mi alma estuviera expuesta, después de un rato el anciano me dejo.

.- realmente es un ser muy aterrador… ahora entiendo porque Ichi salió lastimado…

Fluttershy.- enserio…

.- ichi tiene la mala costumbre de desafiar a criaturas más feroces que el… es normal que intentara pelear con el…

Fluttershy.- aun así, no es justificación para lastimar a este pequeño, sin importar el motivo.

.- no lo sé, por ahora… la verdad quiero mantener lejos… al menos hasta que recuperemos fuerzas…

Fluttershy.- o claro… este si no es molestia… me gustara venir mañana para visitarlos…

.- claro, no tengo problema con ello

Fluttershy.- este… disculpe… pero… quería saber… si no es mucho pedir… meeee gustaría aprender esa habilidad que tiene

.- ¿quieres aprender a leer el chakra?

Fluttershy.- oh si, siento que de esa manera podría entender mejor a los animalitos y poder ayudarlos de una manera mas completa…

El se quedo mucho tiempo pensando, creo que no es algo que le enseñes a cualquier poni, pero después de un rato dio su contestación.

.- está bien, te enseñare… "San" (3 en japonés) ven…

Fluttershy.- que, ¿ahora?

.- claro, no tengo pensado quedarme mucho tiempo… puedo enseñarte lo básico… de ahí tu tendrás que desarrollarlo sola…

Fluttershy.- se lo agradezco, realmente lo aprecio

.- no pequeña, yo te lo agradezco

Fluttershy.-¿por que lo dice?

.- por un largo tiempo... llegue a pensar que no podría... encontrar a un sucesor...

Fluttershy.- ¿Sucesor?

.-soy el ultimo del clan Okami... nosotros nos aliamos con los animales... para así lograr nuestras misiones... pero tras la guerra de los del clanes del Cerezo... fuimos desapareciendo poco a poco...

Fluttershy.- Oh my gosh!, eso es horrible, ¿como pudo pasar algo así?

.-pequeña, hay cosas que ignoramos por que es mejor no saber de ellas... lo importante es que aprendas las bases...

Fluttersy.- se que lo pedí, pero, ¿porque decide enseñármelo?

.- nuestros caminos se cruzaron, tal vez, mas adelante te pase lo mismo... no hay peor tragedia... que un arte olvidada... de esta manera, de alguna forma... seguiré con vida...

siento que me están entregando una responsabilidad muy grande, aun cuando lo aprenda para ayudar a los animalitos, el que yo elija a algún poni para que haga uso de esto... oh no, que tal si no escojo bien, que tal si a quien se lo enseño resulta ser alguien malo y usa esa habilidad para hacer cosas terribles, entre en pánico, pero sentí como el anciano me sacaba de mis pensamientos, "confió en tu corazón" fue lo que me dijo antes de iniciar; eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Pasamos todo el día practicando, había algunas cosas que no entendía, palabras y términos, pero al caer la noche, decidí que era tiempo de regresar, fue algo terrorífico el regreso a casa, pero llegue segura; en la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en lo que me habían dicho, de solo pensarlo… me causa pesadilla, pero sobretodo, no podía dejar de pensar en el pobre anciano y los cachorros, están solos, sin nadie que se preocupe por ellos sus rostros siguen retumbando en la cabeza.

Llego el nuevo día, me levante más temprano de lo normal y me asegure de no dejar ningún pendiente en el hogar, me sentía cansada por la falta de sueño, pero estoy bien, ellos me necesitan más, tome ángel para que me acompañara en esta ocasión, salimos lo más pronto posible a ver al anciano y los cachorros, llegamos para adentrarnos dentro de la cueva, al llegar al interior solo me topé con el anciano, por más que busque no vi a los cachorros.

Fluttershy.- ¿y los cachorros?

.- salieron a traer algo de comer… mientras tanto que te parece si practicamos.

Fluttershy.- claro, no hay problema.

Le presente a mi conejito ángel, nuevamente reanudamos la práctica, puse todo de mi para poder aprender, todavía había cosas que no entendía…

.- no busques forzarlo… no lo pienses… siente… no busques entenderlo, acéptalo como es y su alma se abrirá…

Fluttershy.- yo… yo… ¡LO CONSEGUIIII! Ah, ángel fuiste tú quien escondió el plato de comida de los demás conejos, conejo travieso

Ángel.- **yo… este… espera puedo explicarlo –**replicaba el conejito

Fluttershy.- nada de peros, de castigo tendrás un baño contra pulgas…

No puedo creerlo, realmente pude ver uno de los recuerdos de ángel, fue algo maravilloso era ver el mundo con sus ojos, fue algo maravillosa, estuvimos platicando un poco más mientras esperábamos a los cachorros, creo que ya logre entender algunas cosas, compartimos un almuerzo de sándwiches pensando en que el estaría hambriento, había un silencio incomodo que no sabía cómo romper, solo hablaba cuando quería darme indicaciones de como leer el chakra, no fue hasta que escuche como por fin los cachorros regresaron, entraron y corrían apresurada mente a esconderse en el regazo el anciano, los conté y eran 4, faltaba uno, estaba a punto de salir cuando el anciano me detuvo, me pidió que le ayudara a caminar hacia la salida, como pude lo recargue en mi para poder ayudarlo a caminar.

En cuanto salimos, vimos al pequeño Ichi, ladrar sin parar hacia los arbustos y de entre ellos observamos la razón de que los perritos estuvieran tan alterados, era le humano, estaba todo sucio y trae consigo un bastón, en uno de los extremos tenía una macha roja, al verla mire al pequeño Ichi y en su espalda tenía una nueva herida, él fue, él fue quien le causo esas heridas al cachorro y por lo que parecía no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento, todo lo contrario, tenía una mirada de querer causar más daño.

.-así que fuiste tú quien lastimo a mis cachorros…

Yari.- Fluttershy…. aléjate del ahora mismo – parecía agitado.

Fluttershy.- claro que no – mientras lo tomaba a ichi entre mis brazos – el pobre está herido

.- será mejor que lo atiendas mientras hablo con el humano...

Yari.- eres el dueño… bien… tengo unas cuantas quejas…

.- quejas, soy yo quien quiere quejarse… mira que lastimar a mis cachorros

Yari.- ellos se lo ganaron, además de que me usaron como juguete, eso amerita una acción disciplinaria

.- me temo que no podre permitirlo…

Yari.- entonces – mientras lo apuntaba con el bastón –tendré que tomar custodia de ellos…


	16. Nos encontramos

Nos encontramos con Lyra la cual está entrando a la casa de Twilight, en el interior vemos como ella saca un libro de su mochila mientras Twilight lo tomaba y comenzaba a leerlo.

Twilight.- ¿este es tu mejor libro sobre los humanos?

Lyra.- si, es mi edición más reciente, después de confirmar algunos datos con Yari lo pude terminar lo imprimi.

Twilight.- gracias, me será útil

Lyra.- eres la primera que separo mi libro cuando lo anuncie en Canterlot, ¿a qué se debe el interés? No eras la que me contradecía a primera oportunidad– mirándola con cierto rencor

Twilight.- perdón por eso, pero ahora tenemos un verdadero humano *rubor* y tengo que saber todo de él, de otra manera no seré capaz entenderlo…

Lyra.- no puedo creer que se mudara a nuestra ciudad, eso me facilitara mis investigaciones… a futuro…

Lyra vio como leía el libro con mucho empeño, era como si ya no le importara lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, noto un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que reconoció casi enseguida, el sentimiento que embriagaba al unicornio morado, no solo era de curiosidad, sino de fascinación, incluso podría ser algo más… tenía que confirmar, se acercó por un costado y se acercó a su oreja sin que se diera cuenta.

Lyra.- el capítulo de reproducción humana está la pagina 34 -susurrando

Twilight se asustó y contemplo a Lyra la cual tenía una mirada picara, sintió como era invadida por la vergüenza, solo vieron como el cuerno de Twilight brillo intensamente, para cuando se dio cuenta, Lyra se encontraba fuera de la casa de Twilight, observo como Twilight ponía un escudo protector alrededor de su casa.

Lyra.- ¡deja de pelear con tus sentimientos! – grito mientras se marchaba.

Lyra camino de regreso a su casa algo molesta por el trato que le dieron, pero eso no le quitaba su alegría de que, tras años de estudio, investigación, de seminarios en continentes lejanos, de ser criticada a espaldas de ser una loca, por fin apareció la evidencia de aquellas criaturas que tanto le fascinaban; feliz de la vida, en donde cruzo la esquina se topó con la razón de su fascinación, contemplo a Yari frente a la alcaldía con su moto mientras revisaba un lo que parecía un mapa mientras que frente a él estaba Rainbow Dash, sin perder tiempo se acercó para saludar.

Lyra.- Príncipe Yari – mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

Yari.- ¿a… que? , oh, eres tu Lyra, cuanto tiempo sin verte – mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Lyra.- ¿Qué haces?- soltándolo para mirar los planos de la ciudad

Rainbow.- estamos preparándonos para patear el trasero de los malos – mientras recibía una caja de Yari

Yari.- concéntrate un poco… ya sabes dónde colocarlas, cuento contigo

Rainbow.- dalo por hecho - mientras partía volando

Lyra.- ¿realmente crees que vuelva a pasar? – mirando lo algo angustiada

Yari.- no lo sé, pero hace 3 días que ataco el lobo gigante, no puedo confiarme, esta ciudad recae en mi responsabilidad en el momento que Celestia contrato mis servicios, quiera o no.

Al contemplarlo noto un porte muy distinto al que vio en Canterlot, era el de alguien serio, firme, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso de la seguridad de los demás, no pudo sentir algo de admiración, de repente vio cómo junto las cosa en unas de las maletas de la moto para sentarse en ella, encendió el motor, ella se asustó, no importara que fuera la segunda vez, seguía impresionando, aún no se acostumbraba al sonido del motor.

Yari.- ¿quieres que te de un aventón a tu casa?

Lyra.- ¡enserioooo!

Yari.- seguro…

Se subió y dieron marcha, sujetando se dé la cintura del Yari, en todo el trayecto no dejo de examinar cada uno de sus dedos, la manera en que los movía para controlar la máquina, quedo hipnotizada por ellos, en ocasiones Yari se detenía para despertarla para que le digiera por donde estaba su casa, ella estaba embelesada por sus manos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado, descendió y se puso a un costado.

Lyra.- no quieres pasar, quisiera presentarte a Bonbon.

Yari.- en otra ocasión, todavía tengo que realizar muchas cosas.

Lyra.- ya veo… bueno, nos vemos otro día – viendo cómo se retiraba en su moto

Bonbon.- ¿Lyra? – Saliendo de la casa – ya llegaste de Canterlot, que alegría

Lyra.- hola –girando a ella- perdón, pero no pensé que la editorial quisiera publicar mi manuscrito, después de varios rechazos –mientras usa entraba a la casa

Bonbon.- me alegro mucho que todo salga bien para ti –cerrando la puerta después de entrar juntas – y creo que se cómo podemos celebrarlo – acercando se a ella

Lyra.- después de una semana, realmente te extrañe –acariciando su rostro con el suyo

Bonbon.- bueno que esperamos. –con una cara picara

Des de lo lejos se ve como por las ventanas eran cerradas mostrando sus siluetas donde se unía haciendo una sola, retomando nuestra historia, Yari condujo directo hacia a la casa, se estaciono frente a la cochera solo para notar una carrosa tirada por pegasos, suponiendo que se trataba de la monarca del sol, entro decidió a la casa esperando toparse con malas noticias, entro por la entrada de la cochera y fue directo a la sala.

Como lo esperaba, se traba de Celestia, estaba tomando té con pastelillos junto con su hermana, se dieron cuenta de su presencia al momento que entro a la sala y de forma improvista tomo un trozo de pastel y se sentaba en su sillón favorito.

Celestia.- hola Yari – dejando la taza en la mesa

Yari.- princesa Celestia, que milagro que viene por acá - dando una mordida en el pastel

Celestia.- vine a traerte este obsequio –levitando una caja con un listón hacia Yari

Yari.- no se hubiera molestado –mientras lo tomaba – que atento de su parte

Luna.- será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro–molesta

Yari.- eh?, cual sonrisa – fingiendo demencia – no me digas que te pusiste celosa de tu hermana

Luna.- ¡sigue con eso comentarios y dormirás afuera!

Celestia.- se nota que han fortalecido su relación, eso me alegra

Luna.- hermana no hablaras enserio, esto es solo mientras él se queda en este mundo, no pienso casarme con el

Celestia.- yo en ningún memento dije que se casaran…

Yari.- es verdad…. mmhff

Mientras era empujado con todo y sillón con un rayo impulsor, no podía hacerle nada a su hermana, pero si podía desquitarse con él, Celestia solo rio al ver como luna se disgustaba de la vergüenza, después de que se levantara y acomodara su sillón, Yari acomodo comenzó a abrir la caja, en su interior se encontró con un atuendo muy familiar, lo extendió y noto que era una gabardina completamente negra y sencilla, se levantó y se la probo, le quedaba lago ajustada de un lado, mientras que de otro muy largo.

Yari.- creo que te fallaron algunas medidas… -contemplando el traje

Celestia.- es un prototipo de Great Spring, nada más es por mientras que termina el verdadero – eso me recuerda….

El cuerno de Celestia comenzó a brillar, aun con la gabardina puesta, vio como esta brillo, después de eso pudo sentir una gran comodidad al moverse con ella, las medidas se habían ajustado acorde a su anatomía, dio unos cuantos golpes para sentir la movilidad la cual era perfecta.

Celestia.- listo, ahora te queda bien – mientras sonreía

Yari.- enserio, ¿tú que dices luna? – posando

Luna.- es un bonito color… -desviando la mirada.

Yari.- tan expresiva como siempre…– mientras recogía la caja – gracias princesa, no era necesario que lo trajera usted.

Luna.- es verdad, no era necesario hermana, ¿qué sucede para que uses esto como excusa para venir?

Celestia.- no sucede nada, más que todo, quería ver como están, además… - mirando a Yari- en tiendo que ahora estas tomando medidas para tu siguiente enfrentamiento.

Yari.- si, parece que ya no serán sutiles como antes, pero tal parece que esta ocasión será el pueblo el campo de batalla… - mientras salía de la habitación –descuida are algo al respecto.

Celestia.- se ve que tiene todo bajo control, pero cuéntame- mirando a Luna- ¿Cómo ha estado tu estadía lejos del palacio?

Luna.- algo aburrida, si contamos el espacio muerto entre los ataques, aún no sabemos nada, los demonios que han atacado no han soltado nada de información con respecto a ese su líder.

Celestia.- descuida, todo saldrá bien

Luna.- por el cosmos, quisiera tener esa tranquilidad tuya hermana, sinceramente estoy algo preocupada, tanto que comencé a mandar más te para tranquilizarme.

Celestia.- lo que me recuerda, me llego una factura algo interesante al castillo… - mirando a su hermana de forma acosadora – jamás pensé que fueran a formalizar su relación

Luna.- ¿d-de que hablas? – recordado la noche que fue una almohada

Celestia.- no te hagas la inocente, muéstrame el arreglo de compromiso.

Se mantuvo una pequeña discusión entre las hermanas en donde luna negaba toda acusación, Yari subió a su a habitación y de sus maletas saco una estatuilla de un pequeño búho, en el pecho de esta tenía una gema incrustada de color verde, la coloco en su mesa de noche dentro de uno de los cajones, duro poco, tras un rápido vistazo al espejo, fue de nuevo a donde estaba su moto, fue cuando noto que alguien había llegado, al voltear se encontró a la Rainbow.

Rainbow.- misión cumplida

Yari.- genial, me alegro que pudieras ayudarme, fue una suerte que me topara contigo en el camino

Rainbow.- esa máquina tuya sí que te delata, no fue difícil dar contigo y por lo que veo se ve que es veloz

Yari.- gracias, de igual manera, pensé que me llevaría todo el día hacer esto y dudaba que alguien me ayudara

Rainbow.- bromeas, ya son 4 veces las que te has enfrentado a peligros tu solo, no iba a perder la oportunidad de regresar el favor por haberme salvado.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte aullido el cual se escuchó a lo largo del pueblo, todos se paralizaron, al oír tal espectral sonido, la mirada de Yari cambio drásticamente, de las alforjas de la moto, saco un brazalete de piel, tenía incrustado 8 joyas de cada color del arcoíris, estaban alineadas en dos filas a lo largo del brazalete, se lo coloco por encima de la gabardina y lo ajusto, Rainbow contemplo todo incluso como se quitó el collar de cruz.

Yari.- es hora de comprobar si esto funciona– mientras colaba su dedo encima de un la joya azul

Sin previo aviso Yari desapareció frente a Rainbow Dash sin dejar ninguna señal, al ver como había desaparecido se sorprendió, recordado lo el color de la joya salió volando a toda velocidad, mientras tanto Yari reapareció en la cima de la alcaldía, como pudo se sostuvo para ponerse de pie, vio en el mástil el cual tenía una pequeña estatua de un búho con la misma joya que él había presionado.

Yari.- dios… como hace esto Link… sin marearse… -algo mareado

Tras componerse rápidamente, contemplo de las alturas toda la ciudad solo para ver la amenaza, en esta ocasión eran 5 lobos enormes los que estaban dirigiéndose a Ponyville desde las montañas, entre ellos reconoció al blanco con el que lucho hace días, Rainbow Dash llego a donde él se encontraba.

Rainbow.- realmente funciono, eso fue ¡asombroso!

Yari.- asegúrate de que todos entren a sus casas… estamos bajo ataque

Ella solo hizo un saludo militar mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía, dirigió su atención a los lobos mientras se deslizo hasta la orilla del tejado, se puso de pie, y de su pantalón saco un mazo de cartas comenzó a buscar en el hasta que encontró la que buscaba, en la carta se mostraba de una chica rubia con coletas mientras estaba sentada en un luna, la separo de las demás y las sostuvo en su mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yari.- el lazo que hicimos en la tierra, se renueva de esta manera, cubre todos los hogares con tu manto protector, aleja aquel que sea un simple depredador – la carta comenzó a brillar – "the Moon"

La carta desapareció de la mano de Yari y frente a él se materializo la chica que ese encontraba en el dibujo de la carta, ella solamente extendió su mano hacia el cielo y de su palma salió una aurora magia muy parecida al cabello de luna, este cubrió cada casa tal como se lo habían solicitado, Yari solo podía contener la emoción de saber que había funcionado, pero comenzó a sentir su cuerpo más pesado, su visión se nublo un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

Yari.- te lo encargo Moon, mantén protegidos hasta que se vallan los lobos – viendo como ella asintió con la cabeza

Coloco su dedo en el sobre la joya amarilla en esta ocasión, reapareció en medio del puente que cruzaba el rio en Ponyville, vio cómo se acercaban los lobos, saco la primera carta que pudo sentir al ver cual era, tomo pose y extendió la carta mientras los apuntaba, en la carta se encontraba una chica exuberante con una armadura muy reveladora, portaba una gran espada y tenía el cabello rubio largo.

Yari.- todo en sesta vida se regresa tarde o temprano, cumplamos esa regla con este atentado, "the justicie"

Tal como la vez anterior, la carta desapareció y la chica se materializo, tomo postura de combate mientras se desplazaba contra los lobos los cuales, se separaron, el único que no pudo escapar de su golpe fue uno que era completamente negro, el resto de los demás cruzaron y se desplazaron por el resto de la ciudad, al ver eso, tomo otra carta y coloco su dedo en la joya morada, reapareció frente a la biblioteca de Twilight para toparse con uno de los lobos el cual era de color marrón estaba al final de la calle, comenzó a correr hacia el rápidamente.

Yari.- la voluntad es tu principal arma, muestra porque eres la ama…"the Force"

Apareció una niña de pelo plateado corto, cargaba un bastón, esta salto por encima del lobo y con el bastón lo golpeo, fue tan fuerte que provoco que la bestia cayera de lleno contra el suelo, al ver que tendría todo bajo control, Yari coloco su dedo en la joya rojo para re-aparecer frente la escuela, pudo notar como los pequeños potros gritaban al ver que un lobo azulado intentaba atacarlos, de no ser por la barrera que levanto al principio ya hubieran sido devorados, volvió a sacar una carta, con un vistazo rápido, la extendió hacia el lobo.

Yari.- el equilibrio del universo se refleja en ti, trae ese equilibrio ante el ser frente mí… "The Témplense"

Detrás de él, apareció una chica con cabello rosa con unas alas blancas, extendió sus brazos como iniciando un rezo al cielo, el cuerpo de Yari comenzó a ser cubierto por una aura dorada, sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más ligero, ella no pelearía, así que Yari decidió tomar la iniciativa, corrió hacia el lobo para dar una patada justo en las costillas del lobo haciendo que este retrocediera por el dolor, giro hacia Yari y soltó una mordida, esquivando la mordida dio un golpe en el ojo de la bestia haciendo que esta comenzara a gritar del dolo.

Noto su mano algo, vio que era sangre, le reventó el ojo del golpe, esto causo un shock en él, no esperaba darle con tanta fuerza, en cómo pudo el lobo salió corriendo, aun cuando sentía algo de remordimiento se limpió tallándose en su gabardina y luego toco el cristal azul, reapareció de nuevo en la alcaldía para ver donde se encontraban el resto, sorpresa, uno de ellos estaba en la alcaldía, tomo una carta y la alzo.

Yari.- revelas los cambios que no pueden evitar, muestra una calamidad digna de recordar… "the Tower"

El cielo se nublo y justo encima de él un pequeño remolino de nubes negras se formó, del cual salió un relámpago le cual era guiado por dos chicas una de cabello azul y otra de color rojo, guiaron le relámpago directo contra le lobo el cual solo pudo gritar del dolor mientras era electrocutado, mas con este último, Yari cayo de rodillas.

Su cabeza le estaba doliendo, así como ahora se le dificultaba el respirar, sentía como su corazón ardía intensamente, pero tenía que continuar, no podía parar… no ahora, desvió la vista para por fin encontrar al lobo blanco, en esta ocasión toco el diamante blanco de su brazalete y apareció frente la herrería de Iron Hammer.

Era la única casa que no tenía la barrera protectora, el entro y vio al viejo poni trabajar como siempre, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía, el entro y noto el bastón el cual habían trabajado las noche anterior, era un bastón don tres uniones dando al impresión que se podía retraer.

Yari.- don, la tomare prestada…

Iron.- ¿qué? , espera, todavía no termino el aditamento de la punta.

Yari.- lo siento, pero él no va a esperar….

El poni vio al lobo que se acercaba hacia él, en el momento que Yari sujeto firmemente el bastón, las chicas y las barreras desaparecieron regresando a ser las simples cartas que eran en un principio, al quedar libres de sus opresoras, los 4 lobos huyeron hacia el bosque, Yari por otro lado, sintió un gran alivio en su ser, mas sentía una gran fatiga en su cuerpo, mas todavía quedaba un rival, el cual lo recordaba claramente de la vez pasada.

Yari tomo aire profundamente y corrió hacia le lobo blanco quien se aproximaba a el de manera hostil, sujetando el bastón como un bate, golpeo a la bestia cuando la tenía cerca, reabrió la herida que le provoco la vez pasada, aprovechando la oportunidad, de un salto, medio subió a la espalda del lobo, se sujetó a su pelaje, al quedar completamente encima de él, con el bastón profundizo la herida que había en el hombro.

El lobo segado por el dolor comenzó a correr, como pudo se sostuvo de su pelaje, Yari ahora luchaba por no caer de la bestia, al salir del pueblo escucho el aullido de los demás lobos provocando que salieran corriendo en dirección de las montañas, si se podía mantener más en él podría averiguar de dónde vienen, en cuanto entraron al bosque fue un travesía difícil, hasta que un rama provoco que Yari callera de la bestia, se levantó y al canso a ver como el lobo se cubría con un humo y se trasformaba a un cachorro.

Fue cuando sintió una gran calambre en su cuerpo, sentía como si algo en su interior se estuviera reventando, luchando contra los espasmos, estiro su mano y tomo el bastón, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos sintió un gran alivio, con su mano libre se puso el collar con la cruz, soltó el bastón y vio que se encontraba bien.

Yari.- necesito… practicar… más… con la magia…

Se puso de pie y camino hacia los arbustos para descubrir al cachorro y aun poni viejo, lo que no esperaba ver era a Fluttershy, miro detrás del poni viejo y noto a otros cachorros, era demasiada coincidencia, además que vio como la trasformación del lobo blanco, era fácil deducir que los otros también se trasformaron, pero ahora que tenía en frente a la mas susceptible de todas las ponis delante de él, no podía darse el lujo de ser tan violento como era, tenía que alejarla del lugar.

.-así que fuiste tú quien lastimo a mis cachorros… - diciéndolo más como afirmación

Yari.- Fluttershy…. aléjate del ahora mismo – algo desesperado.

Fluttershy.- claro que no – mientras lo tomaba a ichi entre mis brazos – el pobre está herido

.- será mejor que lo atiendas mientras hablo con el humano...

Yari.- eres el dueño… bien… tengo unas cuantas quejas…

.- quejas, soy yo quien quiere quejarse… mira que lastimar a mis cachorros

Yari.- ellos se lo ganaron, además de que me usaron como juguete, eso amerita una acción disciplinaria

.- me temo que no podre permitirlo…

Yari.- entonces – mientras lo apuntaba con el bastón –tendré que tomar custodia de ellos…

Fluttershy.- ¡claro que no!

Aun con el cachorro en brazos, ella voló hacia Yari el cual dio un paso a tras por lo cerca que se situó la pegaso, lo miraba directamente a los ojos con su actitud regañona, el saber que él era el responsable de lastimar a inocentes criaturas la saco su instinto materno, Yari solo luchaba por contener la emoción de ser a la más tierna de todas las mane six, sentía que en su boca se hacía espuma de la emoción, porque el cambio de mentalidad, bueno Yari es muy impulsivo, solo tiene espacio para un sentimiento a la vez.

Fluttershy.- ¡como pudiste hacer le esto a tan inocentes criaturas, eres el ser más cruel y desalmado ser con el que me he topado toda mi vida!

Yari.- pero…

Fluttershy.- ¡pero nada, ahora será mejor que tires esa cosa y pidas disculpas por lastimar a los pobres cachorritos!

Yari.-pero…

Ella uso, "LA MIRADA", al sentirla en carne propia, Yari sentía como su voluntad era doblegada, trato de luchar pero fue inútil de nada serbia resistirse, cerró los ojos y tiro le bastón lejos de él aun contra su voluntad, mordía tan fuerte sus dientes que casi se podía escuchar como estos se partian, Fluttershy se alegró por un memento pero noto que no se disculpaba por sus acciones.

Fluttershy.- di que lo sientes… - mientras regresaba al suelo

Yari.- no… - girando su cabeza

Fluttershy.- discúlpate por lastimarlos

Yari.-no… -girando de costado

Fluttershy.- ¡QUE TE DISCULPES!

Yari.- no… odia me si quieres pero no pienso pedir perdón por algo que estuvo correcto…

.- es suficiente, yo me encargo

Ambos dirigieron su irada al poni viejo el cual soplo por su silbato, del interior de la cueva salieron los cachorros corriendo hacia Yari, en medio del camino se cubrieron de humo y volvieron a ser los lobos que eran en un principios sin poder reaccionar bien solo alcanzo a cubrir con sus brazos, dos de los lobos mordieron sus brazos mientras lo alzaban por los aires, los otros dos mordieron sus piernas mientras lo estiraban hacia el suelo.

El grito de dolor fue desgarrador, Fluttershy quedo en shock al ver tal barbarie, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por los colmillos de las bestias, el cachorro que cargaba Fluttershy, salto de sus brazos para transformarse en el lobo que blanco enorme, ellas solo retrocedió del miedo pero fue detenida por el viejo poni.

.- es una pena… - cambiando su voz- que tengas que ver esto

Lentamente comenzó a cambiar su apariencia a la de un poni más joven, su crin volvió a crecer, era de color verde en punta como si fueran púas, su en su cuerpo comenzó a aparecer las mismas marcas rojas que los lobos portaban al estar trasformado en gigantes, mostraron un ser completamente salvaje, Sujeto a Fluttershy en contra de su voluntad, el solo sonreía al ver que todo estaba a su favor, solo escuchaban como se reía de ellos, contemplando al poni, intentando de evaluar la situación… pero por más mínimo que fuera el movimiento, Yari sentía como su carne era desgarrada, de no ser porque la ropa fuera igual de gruesa que el cuero, hace mucho que hubiera quedado desmembrado.

.- realmente no pensé que fueras a hacerle caso a la pegaso – con una voz más enérgica bueno no lo puedo negar, tiene un buen cuerpo- mientras mordía leve a una oreja de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy.-eeek….

Yari.- ¡Maldito, será mejor que la dejes! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH – sintiendo como profundizaban las heridas

.- no estás en posición de ordenarme, ahora ustedes son mis rehenes, te llevare ante el Lord T. y me nombrara capitán de sus fuerzas.

Yari.- entonces… no eres un demonio…

.- no lo soy, todavía, nací en como poni, mas yo sabía que mi destino era ser más que eso, la evidencia esta en estos lobos que obedecen ciegamente mis órdenes.

Yari.- usar a otros para hacer tu trabajo… al menos los capitanes se enfrentaron cara a cara…

.- y tú qué sabes, capturar a un príncipe humano que derroto a dos capitanes demonios, ciertamente tenía que ir con cuidado…

Yari.- bien… me tienes… suelta a la pegaso… ella no tiene nada que ver

.- admito que así es, pero ya pienso dejarla… - olfateando su cuello- un ser tan inocente, tan puro, es una manzana jugosa, simplemente no puedo dejarla ir, no hasta que de satisfecho.

Fluttershy comenzó a llorar, "es mi culpa, que estén sufriendo todos es mi culpa" pensaba mientras lloraba sin parar, al verla, la mente de Yari divagó…

**Flash back**

Vemos a Yari en una bodega abandonada, estaba arrodillado mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a una chica casi de su misma edad, ella estaba llorando llena de dolor y penuria, Yari solo tenía una mirada perdida hacia el vacío, pero al mirarlo a distancia, podíamos apreciar como sus ropas estaba cubierto de sangre…

**Fin del Flash back**

Yari bajo la mirada, mientras dejaba de luchar contra los lobos, esto llamo la atención del poni el cual miraba con cierta desconfianza.

Yari.- ¿por qué?– Llamando la atención de los dos con una voz casi baja –su único pecado, fue el tener un corazón tan grande que ayudo a alguien tan podrido como tú, porque siempre… tengo que ver esto...

.-las hembras solo están para satisfacer nuestros deseo, ser herramientas para nosotros, solo son una diversión… – mientras lamia su mejilla- esa talento innato que tienes, me será útil para gobernar a mas criaturas.

Yari.- ¡DETENTEEEEE, esto es únicamente entre tú y yo! – gritando con la mirada baja

.- di lo que quieras, pero como dije, todo está a mi favor, el que ordena soy yo….

Yari.- eso crees – sonriendo – solo tengo que esperar a que esta cruz se cargue y pronto serás tú el que me pidas perdón…

.- si es así… Ichi, quítale su collar.

Tal como lo ordeno el lobo blanco, se acercó y con su hocico arranco le collar que sobre salía por encima de la gabardina, lo arranco y se lo llevo a mostrar a su dueño que seguía sujetando a la pegaso, el sonrió al tener el collar bajo su control.

.- ahora que aras, sin tu preciado collar... – notando un brillo debajo del humano

Yari.- Aeor suhn fil jarnsaks, os suhn uriu rad beozus yul sviel kan oshel jer isa undun hagal beocun ir, EXPLOSION!

Justo en donde se encontraba preso, exploto alejando a los todos por la ráfaga, cuando el polvo se estaba asentando, Yari salió corriendo completamente herido, las extremidades le habían dejado de sangrar, pues tenía signos de estar quemado, de igual forma se abrió las viejas heridas de la cabeza, casi arrastrándose, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Fluttershy, ella estaba tirada en el suelo a uno metros del poni, estando cercad e ella, coloco le brazalete con las joyas en uno de los brazos de Fluttershy, ella comenzó a despertar para ver como él estaba frente a ella pecho tierra, con el casco libre de ella, hizo que ella tocara la gema rosa.

El poni solo vio como de los brazos de Yari, Fluttershy desaparca frente a ellos, vio cómo se levantó, luchaba por mantenerse en pie, camino hacia el lobo blanco, el cual seguía inconsciente por la explosión, tomo le collar de la cruz y como pudo lo ato de nuevo en su cuello, se tambaleaba mientras camino hacia donde se encontraba los cuerpos de los lobos, tomo el bastón, el poni sintió miedo y comenzó a levantarse del suelo, mas fue detenido con un golpe en su espalda.

Yari.- oh no… ni creas que te perdonare –sentándose sobre el

.- por favor perdóneme, yo…yo…

Yari.- yo, yo –arremedándolo – ¡yo nada!, ahora... quiero unas respuestas… dependiendo de lo que escuche… será tu castigo…

El poni vio la cara de odio que tenía en su mirada, desesperado busco una vía de escape, fue cuando lo vio el silbato que usaba para controlar a los lobos, estiro su casco pero vio como era tomado por el humano, Yari contemplaba el silbato, lo soplo y por acto reflejo los lobos comenzaron a levantarse para contemplar a el nuevo dueño del silbato.

Yari.- así que esto es lo que usas para controlarlos… me pregunto si...

.- que piensas hacer….

Yari.- regresen a su hogar

Soplo el silbato, paso un momento antes de que los lobos obedecieran, se fueron retirando de ellos, dejándolos solos en las montañas, después de que ellos se fueran, tiro el silbato en el suelo y lo rompió con el bastón, al ver su única arma entro en pánico.

Yari.- ahora… hablemos quieres…


	17. Lentamente

Lentamente, Fluttershy estaba abriendo los ojos para ver que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, a su lado estaba Rainbow Dash la cual tenía una cuantas lágrimas, las cuales limpio rápidamente para ocultar su lado sentimental, al parecer también se encontraban el resto de las chicas, vio cómo su conejito ángel salto a su regazo lleno de preocupación, pudo apreciar como en la parte de atrás a las princesas las cuales estaban igual de preocupadas que las demás, desvió la mirada a la ventana y noto que era de noche, pero la primera en hablar fue la más preocupada.

Rainbow.- tonta… nos preocupaste mucho… - mientras seguía limpiando su rostro

Rarity.- ¿cómo te encuentras querida? – mientras se acerca por el otro costado

Fluttershy.- am, bien, pero… me duele un poco los oídos

Twilight.- Fluttershy, ¿qué paso, te encontraron desmallada frente al hospital?

Fluttershy.- yo no sé… lo último que recuerdo fue una gran explosión

Celestia.- mi estimada Fluttershy, el doctor dijo que encontró esto sujeto a tu casco– mientras levitaba un brazalete con joyas

Rainbow.- espere, eso le pertenece a Yari – mientras lo tomaba – él lo estaba usando para moverse por la ciudad, pero ¿Por qué lo traías tu Fluttershy?

La pegaso vio el brazalete, lo contemplo por un tiempo hasta que pudo recordar todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, los cachorros, al humano, el poni malvado, todo hasta el incidente después de la explosión, recordó cómo le puso el brazalete para verlo desaparecer, las imágenes bombardearon la mente de Fluttershy causándole un poco de dolor, con los ojos muy abiertos miro a la habitación y noto que no se encontraba el humano.

Fluttershy.- ¿Dónde está el? , ¿Dónde está el humano? – entrando en histeria

Luna.- nadie lo ha visto desde el ataque a la ciudad…

Fluttershy.- ¿Cuál ataque?

Le contaron como la ciudad fue invadida por los lobos, como Yari intervino evitando que hubiera sucedido muchas desgracias, entre ellas la escuela habría sido una verdad era tragedia, después de que los lobos huyeron, Yari los siguió sin regresar, la pegaso comenzó a sentir culpa por lo sucedido, más ahora que dicen que no hay señales de quien arriesgo su vida por ella, con lágrimas en su rostro comenzó a contar todo lo que paso en las montañas, del como por su mal entendido causo que lastimaran al humano.

Al termino de esto Celestia y Luna salieron de la habitación mientras las demás se quedaban a consolar a su amiga la cual se inundaba de lágrimas, fuera del hospital Luna y Celestia salieron volando en dirección a las montañas que menciono Fluttershy, después de varios minutos llegaron a la cueva para encontrar la cueva, encontraron los indicios de la explosión y de una gran cantidad de sangre, a un costado encontraron un montículo de piedras la cual tenía un trozo de madera el cual hacía alusión a una tumba, incluso se podía ver sangre salir de ese lugar.

Desviaron su mirada al piso y encontraron un rastro de sangre en dirección al pueblo, alzaron vuelo y a mediación del camino encontraron recargado en un árbol a Yari, estaba sentado mientras respiraba de forma forzada, descendieron cerca de él; estaba en muy mal estado, ni levanto la cabeza para contemplar a las princesas, ambas princesas mostraron una cara de horror, tanto sus brazos y piernas estaba tenidas de rojo, sus ropas estaba tiznadas con huecos hechos por el fuego, la vista de Yari alcanzo a distinguir las pesuñas de las princesas, tardo un poco pero reacciono.

Yari.- hola chicas…. Que las demora…

Luna.- ¡Mira tú estado, como puedes seguir con esa actitud!

Yari.- es raro verdad… aun cuando se… que voy… a morir… solo puedo sonreír…

Celestia.- dejemos eso para después, la prioridad es atenderte– mientras fallaba en su hechizo – ¿pero qué?

Yari.- perdón… pero este bastón…. Anula la magia… por eso sigo así…- levantando penosamente su mano con el bastón

Luan.- entonces deshagámoslo de él…

Yari.- No… por favor… Don Iron puso… un gran esfuerzo… en hacerlo… no puedo… perderlo otra vez...

Luna.- por el cosmos, reamente complicas las cosas- mirando a Celestia- hermana llévalo al hospital, luego los alcanzo

Ella lo tomo el bastón y alzo vuelo lo más tomando dirección hacia el pueblo, al ver esto, Celestia los cubrió a ambos con la luz para reaparecer en medio de la sala de espera del hospital, ordeno de manera inmediata la atención de Yari, con su magia lo subieron a la camilla y lo llevaron a salada urgencias, después de un tiempo Luna llego al hospital para esperar junto a su hermana en la sala de espera, al cabo de 3 horas, les avisaron que trasladaron Yari a una habitación especial.

Fueron directas a la habitación en donde se encontraba con sus extremidades vendadas, tenía una máquina de tras función de plasma, el doctor estaba revisando detenidamente le monitor para confirmar que se mantuviera estable, las princesas entraron y se acercaron para preguntar la situación.

Celestia.- ¿cómo se encuentra doctor?

Dr.- con esas heridas, debió morir de desangrado, sin mencionar que tuvimos que administrar un fuerte antibiótico para las bacterias en sus heridas, ahora le estamos suministrando una trasfusión de plasma para bajar el espesor de su sangre así como sustituir la que perdió, lo tendremos observación estricta para ver como amanece.

Luna.- ¿no afectara su sistema inmune ese plasma?

Dr.- la muestra de sangre que tome la vez pasada, reacciono de manera positiva al plasma, al igual que ciertos medicamentos, por ahora es lo más que podemos hacer, el resto depende de él.

Yari.- ojala… no quisiera despertar y ver que me convertí en un poni…

Notaron que Yari estaba despertando de la anestesia, solamente con la vista miro a las princesas y al doctor el cual comenzó a escribir apuntes.

Dr.- parece que la anestesia dura menos en su metabolismo…

Celestia.- aun medio consiente no pierde su sentido del humor–girando al doctor – ¿podría dejar no a solas?

Dr.- claro –mientras salía- pero si se sobre salta avísenme –cerrando la puerta al salir.

Celestia.- bueno, ya nos enteramos de lo que paso en el bosque por Fluttershy…

Yari.- ¿cómo esta ella?- con una voz baja y cansada

Luna.-sana y salva para alguien que estuvo en una explosión…

Yari.- me alegro… por cierto… ¿podrás mandar a alguien…a buscar unas cartas…?

Luna.- ¿cartas?

Yari.- si… use unas cartas… para ayudarme en esta pelea…

Celestia.- mandaremos a buscar en seguida, pero cuentos sobre esto… –reapareciendo el brazalete frente a el

Yari.- a mi brazalete… realmente me alegro que funcionara…

Luna.- Rainbow Dash dijo que lo usabas para moverte por el pueblo.

Yari.- lo fabrique… para poder desplazarme… pero… solo funciona… si lo llevas puesto… por eso se lo puse a Fluttershy.

Luan.- esto explica las baratijas que hacías desde hace días- recordando los pequeños búhos- ¿de dónde sacas todas esas cosas?

Yari.- historias... de ellas aprendo… sin importar lo infantil que sea…

Celestia.- que decepción, pensé que le habías hecho un arreglo de compromiso a Luna–

Luna.- ¡podrías dejar de insinuar eso! –avergonzándose

Yari.- ese esta escondido… para su cumpleaños… - sufriendo al reír un poco

Celestia.- me pregunto que será, un anillo para su cuerno o un collar, por la cantidad de joyas que usaste le pudiste hacer un arreglo para el cabello

Yari.- lo tendré en mente… para cuando sea nuestro aniversario…. *electrocutado levemente*

Luna.- tú no harás nada –mientras salía de la habitación

Yari.- tan… encantadora… como siempre… - sintiendo dolor en el pecho

Celestia.- es algo tímida pero se preocupa por ti, ahora, - haciendo que su cuerno brillara- "hay algo que me preocupa, ¿que era ese montículo de piedras que encontramos en las montañas"

Yari no lo creía, claramente escuchaba a Celestia en el interior de su cabeza, era un alivio pues ya se sentía algo fatigado de hablar.

Yari.- "eh?, telepatía, ¿por qué no lo usaste antes?" – hablando claramente en su mente

Celestia.- "no pensé que estuvieras tan lastimado como para hablar, ¿así que me contaras?"

Yari.- "no me enorgullece, pero ahí le di sepultura a Wolf Dance, era un poni que vendió su alma a la magia negra, el no pudo sobrevivir a la explosión como Fluttershy y yo, solo pude sostener una pequeña conversación con él"

Celestia.- "es una pena…"

Yari.- "descuida, sé que está en un lugar mejor, lo que me preocupa es lo que lo motivo a hacer todo ese sufrimiento"

Celestia.- "que fue lo que hablaron tú y Wolf Dance"

Yari.- "para empezar el no pertenecía al ejercito de ese lord T., era un bandido de las montañas, al parecer están dando una gran suma por mí captura"

Celestia.- "eso es un problema, eso quiere decir que no solo te enfrentaras a demonios"

Yari.- "ni que lo digas, ahora tengo encima a una gran cantidad de mercenarios detrás de mí, a este paso más inocentes serán lastimados por mi culpa… creo que sería mejor que regresara a mi mundo?"

Celestia.- "no tienes que apresurarte, toma un tiempo para descansar, ahora más que nunca sé que te necesitamos para proteger a Equestria"

Yari.-"bromeas, muy apenas pude proteger el pueblo, me arriesgo mucho al confiar ciegamente a que esto del brazalete y las cartas funcionaran, de haber cometido un error, sería la sangre de otros los que se abría derramado"

Celestia.- "pero no fue así, aun si fue por suerte, tuviste éxito en proteger el pueblo, tienes que tener más confianza en tus acciones, así como yo las tengo"

Yari.- "quiero responder a la confianza que me das, pero, ¿por qué confías en mi? ¿Por qué yo, si soy la causa de todos los ataques?" – mientras una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos

Celestia.- "tengo mis razones para ello… incluso, de ser necesario, metería los casco al fuego por ti"

Yari.- "¿porque tanta confianza y libertad a alguien que conociste hace 2 semanas?"

Celestia.- "quien dice que te conocí hace dos semanas…"

Aun cuando se sintió extrañado por el comentario no le dio tiempo de cuestionar, pues Luna entro con el doctor, le administro nicotina para dormirlo, dado que el dolor no lo dejaría dormir, las horas de las visitas terminaron, la noche fue muy tranquila para todos, al día siguiente Fluttershy fue dada de alta, no presento ningún problema aparte de que se quemaron las puntas de su crin, en cuanto a Yari, tuvo una pequeña riña con el doctor, trato de realizar esfuerzo innecesario , lo cual causo que lo doparan con nicotina, de nuevo, lo dejaron inconsciente todo el día, manteniéndolo en aisló total.

Cuando por fin fue dado de alta, salió más afectado por lo drogado que por las heridas, un guardia lo llevaba en silla de ruedas mientras Luna lo acompañaba a la salía del hospital, afuera lo estaban esperando las la mayor e de las chicas, solo faltaban Rarity y Applejack, todas se alegraron de verlo en mejores condiciones y como era de esperarse la más apenada era Fluttershy, que con un ligero empujón de Rainbow Dash le entrego un racimo de flores, el las acepto desinteresadamente.

Fluttershy.- lamento todo lo que te hice pasar…

Yari.- no fue tu culpa, todo ya paso… - de manera casual

Fluttershy.- pero de no ser por mí, tu no…

Yari.- tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Fluttershy.- pero…

Yari.- pero nada, ahora si me disculpan chicas, quisiera regresar a mi….

Frente a él, justo del otro lado de calle, contemplo a alguien que no esperaba ver, las chicas voltearon y para su sorpresa, dirigiéndose a ellos, estaba caminando con una gran tranquilidad el mismo lobo blanco que se enfrentó tiempo atrás, al verlo instintivamente Twilight, levanto un escudo de fuerza para protegerse, el lobo llego frente a ellos, la mirada de Yari y el de él se cruzaron, Fluttershy toco el hombro de Twilight para llamar su atención.

Fluttershy.- dice que vino a hablar con Yari

Rainbow.- como que quiere hablar con él...

Fluttershy.- eso es lo que dice… -mirando a Yari

Yari.- lo escucho perfectamente desde aquí.

El lobo comenzó a emitir un sonido muy parecido a como si quisiera hablar, la única que entendía era Fluttershy, la cual espero a toda la explicación para traducir lo que decía, acabo de un rato ella comenzó a traducir.

Fluttershy.- dice, que no pudo cumplir con tu orden porque su hogar estaba con su maestro y ya que tú le quitaste a su maestro anterior, quiere constatar si eres capaz de ser el nuevo maestro

Yari.- ¿cómo planea comprobarlo? - Mientras se rascaba la cabeza

El lobo dio un salto hacia a tras mientras se agachaba y mostraba sus dientes en señal de querer pelea, Yari solo sonrió, era obvio como quería resolver esto.

Yari.- Twilight… baja el escudo

Twilight.- de que hablas, no es momento para tota costumbre de desafiar a otros

Pinkie.- es verdad, te usara como una pelota vieja y te masticara para acerté chillar - sacando un pollo de hule que chillaba

Yari.- gracias por el voto de confianza… pero, - soportando un gran dolor, se levantó de la silla de ruedas y se caminó para quedar entre las bestia y las chicas- si algo que jamás rechazo, es una pelea de honor…

Luna.- ¿sabes que será tu muerte verdad?

Yari.- una solución fácil, ¿verdad?

Rainbow.- pero estas en desventaja, al menos deja voy por una arma

Yari.- en esta ocasión no… las armas son para proteger a otros, no a uno… Twilight.

Aun cuando no quería, ella simplemente no pudo contradecir esa imponente confianza, contando que la princesa intervendría de ser necesaria, bajo el escudo, Yari luchaba por mantenerse en pie mientras miraba a la bestia fijamente a los ojos, el lobo comenzó a correr hacia él, todas retrocedieron, Yari de igual manera corrió contra ella, en el último momento, Yari se desplazó a un lado y sujeto el pelaje del lobo, igual que la vez anterior, lucho para trepar al lomo de la bestia, esta lucho por quitárselo de encima.

Pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba en la nuca de la bestia, luchando por mantenerse en la cima, Yari se extendió hasta alcanzar su oreja y después… la mordió, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos incluyendo al lobo el cual comenzó a chillar de dolor, de la sacudida del dolor, Yari cayó al suelo, como pudo se levantó mientras el lobo se sacudía la cabeza tratando de calmar su dolor.

Yari.- Owariiiiii – gritando fuertemente

En cuanto, es cucho la palabra, el lobo se sentó de forma instintiva, contemplo al humano frente a él, sintió como con su simple presencia provocaba que se instinto de supervivencia, se agacho por completo quedando en merced del humano, Yari camino lo que falto hacia él, se arrodillo y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza mientras sonreía, las chicas solo podían ver perplejas como habían domado, el cachorro se cubrió de humo con y se trasformó en pequeño cachorro que Fluttershy conoció en un principio

Yari.- entonces… ¿quieres ser mi compañero? – mientras lo cargaba

Fluttershy.- compañera – mientras se acercaba – ella es niña

Yari.- y sigue la maldición… y, ¿tiene un nombre? –escuchando como el cachorro hablaba

Fluttershy.- su antiguo dueño le decía Ichi, dice pero que le tú le puedes escoger otro nombre si lo deseas…

Yari.- ¿ichi…? Bueno, que tal Horo (se pronuncia joro), así mantendrás lo japonés, aunque, para serte sincero prefería que te quedaran en tu forma grande… - mientras que el cachorro se asustaba- ¿qué pasa?

Fluttershy.- dice que lo vas a aplastar…

Yari.- Ooh, es verdad, amino me gusta las mascotas pequeñas porque siempre las piso, es que siempre las piso sin querer…

Luna.- espera un momento… - contenía su furia – quieres decir que, cuando las mascotas dijeron "nos van aplastar" eras tú y no yo….

Yari.- pues si lo ponen de esa manera, creo que si… -poniendo una cara de susto

Luna.- y aun así, dijiste que yo los asuste.

Yari.- am, un error, eje! – giñando un ojo y golpeándose levemente al cabeza

La furia de luna estaba provocando que se formara una tormenta mientras sus ojos brillaban, Yari entrego al cachorro al Fluttershy y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo lo más que pudo, luna salió persiguiéndolo mientras lanzaba rayosa diestra y siniestra, destruyendo parcialmente la calle, muy apenas salía librado de los ataque, solo se podía escuchar -¿porque a mí?- mientras Yari corría por su vida, en una vuelta que lo llevo a un callejón sin salida fue su perdición.

Solo giro para contemplar a al furiosa alicornio, contemplando que era su fin solo le quedo una cosa que hacer, de un basurero cercano saco un trapo de tela que uso para vendarse los ojos, se mantuvo firme hasta el final, las chicas corrían por las calles, para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero fue muy tarde, solo pudieron contemplar una gran columna de luz que se alzaba por los cielos, para cuando este de apareció, vieron a la princesa luna salir del callejón mientras arrastraba con su magia a un humano a medio cocer, ella camino hacia Fluttershy y tomo al cachorro.

Luna.- gracias por todo, luego te visitare planeo visitarte para que me instruyas en sus cuidados

Fluttershy.- si.. p…pri…prin…princesa… -carcomida por los nervios

Vieron como se alejaba arrastrando a Yari el cual seguía en K.O., todas concordaron en algo, tenía que ser un verdadero monstro para poder soportar todo ese maltrato, al llegar a la casa notaron que la puerta estaba abierta, como pudo, luna despertó a Yari, cuando vio la puerta entiendo que había un intruso, con el por delante entro con mucho cuidado, para su sorpresa vieron como en la sala de estar, siendo atendida por Luigi, Cadence estaba disfrutando de un té.

Cadence.- hola, me alegro que estén de regreso… - contemplando el estado de Yari- ¿paso algo?

Yari.- que te lo hace pensar…–contemplando a Luigi- Luigi, podrías cocinarme algo, la comida de hospital es horrible…

Luigi.- enseguida señor –se retiró directo a la cocina

Cadence.- veo que fuiste regañado otra vez

Yari.- tan obvio es que luna me regañe

Cadence.- escuche el estallido, al ver que nadie se alarmo, supuse que eran ustedes –con una leve risa

Luna.- es normal corregir conductas equivocadas… hora ve a bañarte

Yari.- SIiiiiiI mama...*coscorrón* -uaaaaaaaaaaaah

Luna.- te dije que dejaras de eso… -apenada – pero regresando a lo importante, Cadence, ¿porque estás aquí?

Cadence.- pues la verdad quería ver si podría quedarme un tiempo con ustedes…

Yari.- ¿es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?

Cadence.- no realmente…

Yari.- entonces me da igual, estaré en mi cuarto

Salió de la habitación directo a su cuarto, en la sala solamente quedaron las dos princesas, Luna se acomodó en el sofá junto con Cadence mientras dejaba al cachorro en el suelo para que conociera su nuevo hogar, tan poroto toco piso corrió por las escaleras para ir con su nuevo maestro, asiendo caso omiso e eso, contemplo que Cadence no tenía su particular brillo.

Luna.- ¿sucedió algo?

Cadence.- pues veras… Shining Armor y yo peleamos, el tiene la loca idea de que tengo una aventura… de que lo engaño, no, no se siquiera porque piensa eso

Luna.- y… ¿es verdad?

Cadence.- NOOO, por dios, ustedes saben que yo solo tengo ojos para Shining Armor, pero él no quiere hacer caso, quería ver si podía quedarme por un tiempo mientras las cosas se calman.

Luna.- bueno, no creo que sea la mejor manera de resolver el problema, pero está bien, puedes quedarte un tiempo.

Cadence.- gracias Tia, descuida, no pienso interrumpir su rutina amorosa –sonrisa burlona

Luna.- por última vez él y yo…

Cadence.- no seas modesta, pero eso sí, tienes que tener cuidado porque no eres la única interesada en el…

Luna.- de que…

.- ¡la comida esta lista!

Tan pronto se escuchó el grito de la cocina, Yari bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina mientras Horo lo seguía de tras de él, Cadence se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina dejando la conversación a medias, Luna solo podía pensar en el significado de las palabras que escucho, pero algo si sabía, a partir de ahora tendrá que lidiar con dos bestias y una niña malcriada, "esto se podría poner peor" pesaba mientras entraba a la cocina.


	18. Fuera de la casa

Fuera de la casa de Fluttershy, nos encontramos con la princesa luna la cual, al cabo de unos minutos, vio a la pegaso amarilla salir mientras cargaba un saco de comida con el dibujo de un lobo, Fluttershy lo dejo en el suelo muy alegre por ver a una nueva dueña incursionando en la mágica experiencia del cuidar de una mascota.

Fluttershy.-bien esta es la comida será suficiente para que puede comer por un mes

Luna.- ¿realmente crees que sea suficiente? – levantando el saco con su magia

Fluttershy.- mientras lo alimentes cuando sea un cachorro no habrá problemas… creo-

Luna.- el que es un espíritu guardián de la naturaleza no ayuda verdad, me sorprende que siga órdenes de él…

Fluttershy.- descuide, sigue siendo un cachorro por lo cual no hay de que preocuparnos, ¿por cierto como esta?

Luna.- está bien, en estos momentos debe de estar paseando con él.

Fluttershy.- que tierno que Yari paseara a Horo

Luna.- de hecho, creo que es Horo quien está paseando a Yari

La pegaso quedo confusa por la corrección, mientras tanto, del otro lado del pueblo, por el parque, todos mostraban desconcierto al ver al inmenso lobo con un collar mientras que de la correa arrastraba al humano, estaba atado con la correa mientras era arrastrado.

Yari.- Horo, auch… ¡Horo detente!

La bestia no hizo caso, siguió trotando mientras arrastraba a su dueño, de la nada se detuvo frente a l rio, de forma desesperada trato de moverse para liberarse, pero fue inútil, luna lo había hechizado para que no se pudiera zafar de ninguna manera, frustrado miro a su alrededor y se percató de la presencia de una alicornio rosa la cual se divertía al verlo en esa situación.

Yari.- podrías ayudarme en vez de divertirte e mis expensas – dijo sentándose

Cadence.- lo siento, pero mi Tia luna dijo estrictamente que no te ayudara a no ser una verdadera emergencia

Yari.- ¿desde cuando me volví la burla de todos?

Cadence.- creo que en el momento que mi tía te regaño ayer en público, además, no creo que pueda ser...

Yari.- NOOOOO, no lo digas

Cadence.- ¿qué? – sorprendida por la reacción – ¿que dije?

Yari.- cuando sufres, nunca digas, "podría ser peor" pues siempre sucede algo que lo empeora.

Cadence.- por favor, no creo realmente decir eso cause que todo empeore…

Yari.- aun así no la digas…

Cadence.- vamos, que podría salir mal

Yari al escuchar la frase se asustó, ambos vieron un gato blanco con un moño morado cruzar por enfrente de ellos, al darse cuenta de él, Horo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a gruñir al gato, en reacción este corrió provocando que la persiguiera, justo antes de que fuera remolcado por la gran bestia, Yari frunció el ceño mientras miraba al princesa del amor.

Yari.- tenías que decirlo…

Terminada la frase fue arrastrado por el suelo a una gran velocidad, Cadence alzo vuelo y trato de seguirlos, no falta mencionar que el gato corrió por su vida evitando muchos obstáculos, los cuales fueron destruidos tras el paso del lobo, mientras que Yari era casi remolcado en el aire por la velocidad y la fuerza, la persecución termino cuando el gato se subió a la espalda de una unicornio blanco, el lobo se detuvo de forma brusca haciendo que Yari chocara contra su peluda espalda.

Tiempo después llego Cadence, al ver el estado de Yari decidió que ya fue demasiado castigo, con su magia lo libero, al sentir que era desatado se levantó para contemplar a la dueña del gato blanco, no mostro sorpresa, reconoció el gato en primer lugar, frente a él estaba Rarity con su mirada de soberbia, detrás de ella estaba Swette Belle ocultándose detrás de su hermana, escucharon un "puf" y acto siguiente entre sus brazos, Yari cargaba al cachorro.

Cadence.- ¿estás bien?

Yari.- Horo… ¿segura que yo soy tu maestro?– contemplando al cachorro

Rarity.- pero como puede dejar que semejante bestia corra libre por Ponyville aterrorizando a los demás, en especial a mi pobrecita Opal, de solo pensar lo que sufrió, le exijo una compensación, por el trauma ocasionado.

Yari.- am… si… ¡miren Applejack tiene una cita amorosa!– mientras apuntaba con su mano

Rarity.- ¡AAAHH! ¿dondeeee?- con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Pero no encontraron a la mencionada, las 3 ponis vieron cómo huía perdiéndose en la lejanía, ambas se miraron entre sí en señal de duda; Yari camino hasta llegar a un pequeño lago algo retirado del pueblo, soltó al cachorro y se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano, no había ponis cercas lo cual le trajo un poco de tranquilidad a su mente, miraba como el cachorro corría por todos lados mientras perseguía a unas cuantas mariposas.

De regreso a la casa de Fluttershy, vemos como se despide de la princesa, un vez que la perdió de vista entro a su casa para regresar a la rutina de siempre, hoy le tocaba el baño para desparasitar a ángel, lo cual no era de mucho de su agrado, lo persiguió por toda la casa, al vivir mucho tiempo con Fluttershy, sabia como evitar el tremendo poder de "la Mirada", como pudo escapo de la casa corriendo por su vida, Fluttershy lo siguió, después de una larga carrera, vio como ángel salto hacia los arbustos, fue cuando encontró su vía de escape.

Para cuando Fluttershy llego y vio donde se encontraba su conejo, se detuvo en seco, ángel estaba dentro del hueco de un árbol mientras tenía unas cuantas bellotas en su mano, debajo de él, estaba Horo en su tamaño gigantesco, estaba recostada en la sombra del árbol mientras que Yari estaba recostado en su costado usándola de almohada, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos, Fluttershy entendió que si se acercaba les abantaría las bellotas causando que se levantaran de muy mal humor.

Fluttershy.- o vamos ángel – susurrando – sería muy grosero si los molestas- acercando se lentamente

**Horo.- el problema es que ya me despertó–**mientras abría los ojos

Fluttershy.- Horo, esta despierta- continuando susurrando

**Horo.- claro, aun dormida estoy alerta de lo que sucede – **levantando la cabeza** – tengo que proteger a mi maestro en todo momento, aunque es algo divertido verlo enojado…**

Fluttershy.- ¿enserio quieres estar con él? – Mientras lo volteaba a ver – él te causo grandes heridas en ti y tus hermanos…

**Horo.- podría decir lo mismo… les cause mucho sufrimiento y dolor, aun si me acepto, toda mi vida he sido el blanco de odio y miedo, aun con mi amo anterior era igual –** girando a verlo – **pero el, aun cuando estábamos peleando, no mostro eso hacia mí, parecía feliz de verme, la única vez que su semblante cambio fue cuando te tenían atrapada.**

Al escuchar las palabras de la loba, se sintió confusa por las ideas que tenía en su mente, mientras tanto ángel estaba muy intrigado por ver lo que sucedía en el abajo, se asomó tanto que se resbalo cayendo de lleno en el estómago de Yari, el dolor lo despertó, acto reflejo Fluttershy salió volando hacia el árbol para esconderse, para cuando pudo coordinar, Yari vio al pequeño conejo encima de él, lo tomo y miro a su alrededor, no vio a nadie, miro con más atención a l conejo y se le hizo familiar.

Yari.- es raro, pero… ¿de casualidad eres el conejo ángel?–vio como el conejo asentía con la cabeza – entonces, ¿Dónde está tu dueña?

El conejo vio por un lado del humano para ver como desde la copa del árbol su dueña le hacía señas de que no digiera nada sobre ella, miro al humano y levantando los hombros en señal de no saber nada, soltó al conejo mientras se recostaba otra vez sobre su mascota, no sin antes lanzar un largo suspiro.

Yari.- sería mejor que regreses antes de que la preocupes…

El conejo lo negó con la cabeza mientras chuzaba sus brazos.

Yari.- ¿no quieres regresas?... no lo sé, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar cerca de ella *suspiro* Aaah, Fluttershy, tan linda, tan pura, lo que daría por… –mientras se golpeaba así mismo la frente – despierta, eso nunca pasara.

Se acomodó nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos para regresar a dormir, mientras tanto en su escondite improvisado, Fluttershy estaba completamente en shock, tenía sus cascos en sus mejillas tratando de contener la vergüenza de escuchar todas esas palabras, "como podía expresarse de esa manera de mí", con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, bajo para contemplar al humano el cual estaba entrando en un sueño profundo, lo miro y por fin pudo contemplar ese semblante de paz y tranquilidad.

**Horo.- ¿qué pasa?- mirándola**

Fluttershy.- no sé qué pensar… si tan solo… pudiera saber más de él…

**Horo.- entonces, averígualo, aprendiste a leer el chakra, deberías de poder ver algo ahora que esta relajado.**

Fluttershy.- pero que dices, no podría, se supone que solo use eso para los animalitos–susurrando para no ser descubierta.

**Horo.- no es nada malo, solo es otra forma de conocer a alguien más, lo ya lo hice, créeme, ahora más que nunca quiero seguirlo hasta el final**

Fluttershy.- ho…Horo, no lo se.

**Horo.- temes descubrir algo que no te guste...**

Fluttershy se puso más nerviosa mientras sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, era demasiado inocente para lidiar con este tipo de temas, era verdad que aprendió esa pequeña habilidad, pero usarlo por motivos que no sean ayudar, era algo incorrecto.

**Horo.- piensa que podrás ayudar a sanarlo…**

Fluttershy.- ¿sanarlo?

**Horo.- tiene una herida muy profunda, pero es una que no se ve a la vista.**

Fluttershy.- bueno… si es para ayudarlo…

Fluttershy se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a un lado de él, lentamente bajo su casco para ponerlo en el pecho, cerro sus ojos, recordó lo que le habían enseñado, lentamente comenzó a sentir el alma, al principio no percibiendo, se concentró un poco más, paso un tiempo, pero no obtuvo resultados, no fue hasta que las marcas rojas de su pelaje comenzaron a brillar, fue en ese momento, todo fue de golpe a Fluttershy, abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendida, sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas, estaba sumergida totalmente en el las emociones del pasado de Yari.

En ese momento, ángel piso sin querer una las piernas de Yari despertándolo, este giro su cabeza al sentir algo a su pecho, se levantó mientras observaba a la pegaso amarilla, Fluttershy seguía con los ojos lagrimeando, al percatarse que estaba frente a frente con él, se asustó y retrocedió mientras Yari se sentaba para verla mejor.

Fluttershy.- perdón… yo no… no quise…no fue mi intención… por favor no me odies…

Yari.- Fluttershy, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estas así?

Él la tomo de su casco provocando que ella dejara de hablar, al sentir su mano, Fluttershy volvió nuevamente, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse al borde del llanto, Yari simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba, pero aparentemente era su culpa, trataba de tranquilizarla, pero parecía no estar funcionando, Yari pronto comenzó a desesperarse, su cara mostraba disgusto, al ver esto, se asustó Fluttershy, sin aviso, ella tomo el rostro de Yari y lo acerco, Yari quedó estupefacto, estaba besando a Fluttershy, justo en los labios.

Aun cuando estaba alterada por la tristeza, se podía apreciar que se estaba dejando llevar, Yari no entendía pero, no podía hacer nada, pues de hacer algo mal, podría complicar las cosas, solo se separaban para recobrar algo de aliento, Fluttershy se sumergía cada vez en la pasión del momento, cuando por fin se separaron se vieron el uno al otro, Fluttershy seguía con los ojos algo llorosos, pero se notaba un rubor en su frente.

Fluttershy.- por favor… ya no estés triste… yo te cuidare… pero ya no estés triste…

En ese momento, Yari la abrazo fuertemente, como quien abraza un peluche, ella solo recargo su cabeza correspondiendo el abrazo.

Yari.- perdóname… por favor perdóname… -mientras brotaba lágrimas de el- por favor, aléjate lo más que puedas de mí…

Él se levantó de forma inesperada da y se alejó de ella mientras desaparecía en el aire sin dejar rastro, estaba atónita, estaba tratando de lidiar con todo lo que traía en mente, fue cuando dejo de escuchar en su mente y comenzó a sentir como en su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente por él, simple hecho de pensar en él, causaba que su corazón se emocionaba, ella sintió, vivió todos los sentimientos de Yari, eso basto para que su corazón quedara un hueco enorme.

**Horo.- ¿eso fue algo bueno o algo malo? - **Mientras se levantaba – **me están llamando, nos vemos después para jugar**

Fluttershy se despidió de la Horo mientras atrapaba su conejo ángel, no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando más de la cuanta, ángel dirigió la mirada a su dueña, tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, fue fácil para ángel el saber lo que pensaba su dueña tanto que sabía que en estos momento estaba en un dilema moral, por lo que vio hace unos minutos, no le cabía duda que podía surgir algo de esa relación, decidido ver que tan lejos podían llegar; ángel llamo su atención como pudo.

Fluttershy.- oh, perdón conejito ángel, es solo que me preguntaba, ¿crees que debería interferir en un noviazgo que no es feliz?

El conejo asintió mientras hacia un seña a su corazón, "tu más que nadie merece ser amada de esa manera" le decía con la mirada, Fluttershy sintió alegría al ver que tenía a alguien que podía confiar en sus decisiones y momentos de debilidad.

Fluttershy.- gracias ángel, que te parece la ensalada especial que te gusta tanto, pero antes tu baño contra pulgas.

Durante todo el camino el pobre conejo trato de liberarse pero fue en vano, mientras tanto el enorme animal se dirigió directo hacia la alcaldía, dio un gran salto y justo antes de caer en el techo se trasformó en un cachorro, callo y corrió directo hacia donde se encontraba su dueño, el cual, estaba sentado en la orilla mientras cubría su cara en señal de frustración, con un movimiento rápido se quitó el collar con la piedra de Babel, y comenzó a gritar.

Yari.- ¡AAAAAAA, MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA, POR QUEEEEEE, DE TODAS, POR QUE ELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FUE ESPANTOSAMENTE BELLOOOOO, DIOOOOOS, SINETO QUE ME MORIRE DE SOLO RECORDAR SU CARITA APENADA, COMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGO TAN TIERNOOOOOOOOOO, SIENTO QUE ME DA RA DIABETES DE SOLO RECORDARLAAAAAA!

Aun cuando todo poni cercano podía escuchar claramente los gritos de desesperación, no se entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, una vez que saco todo lo que tenía en su interior, trato de recobrar el aliento y desplomarse contra el techo para quedar viendo hacia el cielo, se puso el collar nueva mente, solo giro su cabeza para contemplar al cachorro el cual se comportaba como cualquier perro mascota.

Yari.- y tú, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

**Flash back**

Yari estaba encima de Wolf Dance, le estaba generando precio en una de sus patas con el bastón, este gritaba del dolor.

Yari.- habla…

Wolf Dance.- es todo lo que se… lo juro…

Yari.- ¿que tanto le hiciste a Fluttershy? Escúpelo – haciendo más presión

Wolf Dance.- AAAaaAAaAAaAAAhHHhHhh, nada… ella… solo le enseñe… le enseñe a entender a la naturaleza…

Yari.- ¿por qué, que tramas? – dejando de hacer presión

Wolf Dance.- ella… ella era demasiado bella… mi arte, mi arte no podía morir… ella tenía cualidades… no pude tener descendencia… pero mi arte… no morirá… no con ella…

Yari.- te enamoraste de ella…

Wolf Dance.- si… pero dejo este mundo sin pendientes- mirándolo por encima de su hombro- cumple mi último deseo… protégela, sin importar que…

Yari.- la muerte nos hace iguales, no te guardare rencor…

En ese momento, se vio como Yari se estiro para tomar una roca de gran tamaño y alzándola con ambas manos, golpeo la cabeza del poni…

**Fin del flash back**

Yari contemplaba al cachorro que solo bostezo, después de un tiempo tomo al cachorro y amarro la correa por debajo de su brazalete, toco la gema y ambos desaparecieron del techo, ahora se encontraban en el interior de la habitaciones Yari, desato a Horo y la dejo andar libre por la casa, decidió bajar hacia el por las escaleras, en ese instante, el vio como por la entraba se aparecía Cadence.

Yari.- Cadence, te olvideeeee por completo

Cadence.- eso es algo cruel, pero me alegro de haberte encontrado

Yari.- aaaah, es verdad, ¿Qué dijo Rarity?

Cadence.- al parecer real mente quiere que le compenses…

Yari.- prefiero su odio antes que cualquier cosa, y, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga?

Cadence.-pues de hecho fue Swette belle la que propuso el castigo

Yari.- no me gusta cómo suena eso.

Cadence.- primero que pasaras un día entero cuidándolas junto con sus amigas en lo que Rarity termina los pedidos para Nightmare Night.

Yari.- supuse que sería algo así, espera, ¿Nightmare Night?

Cadence.- si, dentro de una semana ya será Nightmare Night, ¿no lo sabias?

Yari.- pues sabía algo, mi mundo tiene una celebración parecida, pero en mi caso sería dentro de 2 meses y medio.

Cadence.- en serio eso es sorprendente – mientras tomaba su mano entre sus cascos – cuéntame mas

Yari.- podrías calmarte, no teme pegues tanto, ya tengo suficientes problemas como par…

Sorpresivamente Yari salió volando donde fue golpeado con un rayo de magia, para cuando se pudo reincorporar, miro al autor del ataque el cual entro fieramente por la puerta, era nada menos que Shining Armor, justo parado en frente y no parecía nada feliz, en cuanto se puso de pie, Shining continuo lanzando rayos de su cuerno en contra de Yari, no seso hasta que Cadence levanto un escudo de fuerza para protegerlo.

Cadence.- ¿Pero que es lo que haces?

Shining.- ¡ con que era él, como pudiste!

Yari.- podrías calmarte. – mientras intentaba levantarse

Shining.- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –concentrando su magia

Yari.- ¡HORO!

Desde afuera se apreció como la entrada era destruida mientras que el enorme lobo salía, Shining Armor salió empujado entre los escombros, se levantó solo para poder alzar su escudo defensor mientras que Horo intentaba destruir el escudo protector, Yari salió para ver como Shining estaba defendiéndose únicamente.

Yari.- podrías decirme la razón por la que me ataca un capitán de la guardia real.

Shining.- cállate, hoy no vengo como capitán sino como un marido furioso

Cadence.- ¡ ¿Shining que estás haciendo?!

Shining.- eliminando la razón por la que nos estamos separando- conteniendo la concentración

Cadence.- entiende que no tengo te estoy engañando…

Yari.- es verdad, solo piénsalo, realmente crees que te engañaría con alguien tan feo como yo, muy apenas luna me soporta…

Shining.- tu no digas nada, desde que llegaste solo escucho: el humano esto, el humano aquello, y ahora, los encuentro muy apegados el uno del otro, ¡quieres verme la cara!

Yari.- a con un chingada, Cadence, perdóname pero lo hare entra en razón…

Vieorn como Yari caminaba hacia la cochera, regreso con un su bastón en mano.

Yari.- ¡Horo, retírate!

Rápidamente el lobo se retiró danto paso libre a Yari, el cual con toda intención se dirigía hacia él, Shining tomo postura de combate de nuevo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta le ya estaba frente a él, con el bastón tiro un golpe golpeo un costado del rostro del unicornio provocando que este rodara tras el impacto, se estrelló con una casa cercana, después de eso, se acercó a él para comenzar a cargarlo sobre su espalda, entraron a la cochera y acabo de unos segundos Cadence pudo ver como salía de la cochera sobre su moto, con una soga que traía lo ato de tal manera que nos e pudiera liberar, estaba recostado en la parte trasera de la moto como si fuera una carga.

Yari.- lo tomare prestado, no nos esperen despiertas…

Acelero sin dejar que ella pudiera protestar algo, solo vio cómo se alejaba y doblaban la esquina, después de conducir por la ciudad, llego a la casa de Twilight, se estaciono y bajo para tocar la puerta, tal como esperaba lo atendió por él bebe dragón el cual mostro algo de alegría por verlo

Spike.- hola Yari, ¿qué te trae aquí?

Yari.- hola spike, ¿esta Twilight?

Twilight.- ¿Spike, quién es? – acercando se a la puerta – Yari, que sorpresa

Yari.-hola, quería saber si me prestas a spike, lo ocupo para una pequeña aventura

Twilight.- una aventura, ¿no se trata de nada peligroso?

Yari.- no, tranquila, solo que ocupo la asistencia del pequeño dragón – mirándolo – que dices ¿Qué ayudas?

Spike.- bromeas, por supuesto que sí, será grandioso.

Twilight.- bueno, creo que no habrá problema si tu estas de por medio

Yari.- gracias, eres la mejor, vamos spike

Mientras Twilight estaba perdida en esas palabras vio como el bebé dragón se subía junto con Yari en la moto, no fue hasta que dieron marcha que noto la presencia de su hermano inconsciente en la parte trasera del vehículo, sin poder hacer nada los perdió de vista, mientras que ellos salían del pueblo por un sendero el cuan tenia un letrero el cual decía "Canterlot", spike estaba sentado entre el unicornio y le humano, después de contemplar al unicornio inconsciente, su curiosidad se hizo presente.

Spike.- am, ¿Por qué Shining Armor esta inconsciente en la parte de atrás?

Yari.- él es nuestra misión, tiene el cerebro lavado, tenemos que curarlo…

Spike.- pues tendrás que darte prisa porque creo que está despertando.

Shining.- que… donde… - contemplando que estaba a merced de su enemigo- ¡maldito, sueltameeee!

Yari.- no lo creo a y ni te molestes en usar magia, puse un trozo de metal entre tus roas que anula tu magia.

Shining.- ¡desgraciado!, ¿adónde me llevas?

Yari.- aun lugar donde poder sacarte toda esa porquería que tienes en tu interior


	19. En la sala

En la sala estaba Cadence y Luna tomando té con leche caliente, era lo mejor para calmar un poco su nervios, pero Cadence quería lidiar con el dolor, Shining Armor realmente pensó que lo engañaba, estaba convencido de esa realidad, la pobre no podía dejar de soltar lágrimas, al verla se esa manera Luna se acercó a ella para tratar de consolarla.

Luna.- tranquila, todo estará bien –colocando su casco en el hombro

Cadence.- después de todo lo que pasamos… como puede pensar que yo dejaría de amarlo…

Luna.- solo tiene miedo de perderte, no es que dude de tu amor

Cadence.- si… es verdad… perdón por involucrarlos en esto…

Luna.- no te preocupes, aunque, me sorprende que pensara que siquiera te interesarías en él, realmente está mal de la cabeza- noto que su sobrina se reía – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Cadence.- lo siento, solo se me hace gracioso lo obvio.

Ella se recostó en el hombro de Luna buscando consuelo, Luna la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su melena, ambas se quedaron así por un tiempo, mirando por la ventana esperando tener una señal de que pudieran regresar los chicos, pero estaban muy lejos de regresar, en Canterlot, en una zona algo escondida de la vista del público general, nos topamos con una cantina de cidra de manzana, fuera de ella estaban algunos ponis intrigados por la singular máquina que se encontraba estacionada en la parte de afuera.

El interior era algo sencillo, tenía una barra donde el cantinero era un unicornio el cual servía los tarros de forma rápida, de extremo había un pequeño escenario en donde había una banda que amenizaba el ambiente, todos los clientes eran hombres de trabajos rudos, donde la mayoría eran ponis de tierra y guardias del palacio, en medio de una de las mesas se encontraba Shining Armor aun atado mientras era forzado a beber una gran jarra de cidra de manzana, a un lado estaba spike el cual estaba tomando un jugo de uva y unas cuantas joyas que estaba comiendo mientras veía a Yari obligar a beber a Shining.

Yari.- esta es la 5, vamos por la 6° - bajando el tarro – descuida, te sigo el paso…

Spike.- ¿recuérdame porque estamos en una cantina? – viendo como Yari se terminaba un tarro

Yari.-*eructo* siempre que tomas… consigue un amigo sobrio… tú serás el único sobrio aquí así que asegúrate de que no ágamos cosas estúpidas… - tomando otro tarro de cidra

Shining.- spike… libérame… - lo obligaron a beber nuevamente

Yari.- tu solo dedícate a tomar- girando hacia la barra- ¡cantinero, otra ronda y consiga joyas para el dragón!

Paso mucho hasta que por fin Shining Armor quedara completamente influenciado por el alcohol de la sidra de manzana, al ver que ya estaba listo, lo desataron, tal como esperaban estaba completamente sumergido en sus penas mientras las trataba de ahogar en la bebida, Yari también estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, no era tan notable a menos que se pusiera de pie, tenía una expresión sería muy distinta a la usual, spike solo contemplaba como los dos estaban hablando entre sí como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, se podía notar el rubor en sus caras de donde estaban ebrios.

Shining.- la estoy perdiendo… la estoy perdiendo y no sé qué hacer…- mientras golpeaba su frente con su casco la mesa.

Yari.- eso es, sácalo todo… - dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- no te guardes nada carnal

Spike.- con que a estos e refería con sacar toda la porquería – mientras le servían más joyas y jugo de uva

Shining.- estoy desesperado… –sujeto a Yari de un brazo – por favor… devuélvemela… regrésame a Cadence…

Yari.- en tiende… yo no tengo nada con ella… es imposible que se enamoren de mi… estoy peor que tu…

Shining.- pero ella siempre hablaba de ti… me harté… peleamos, pelamos por ti… y se fue del palacio… de no ser por Twi… no sabría dónde estaba…

Yari.- eso explica… como la encontraste… pero entiende ella te ama, A– mientras tomaba de su jarra

Shining.- es mentira… tienes poder… sabiduría… has tenido éxito donde mis ponis y yo hemos fallado… incluso me salvstes… y yo, ni siquiera la reconocí cuando la cambiaron

Yari.- escucha hombre…poni… tu tuviste suerte… encontraste a tu verdadero amor… te casaste con ella… en cambio yo… sabes lo que es… tener frente a ti a quien amas… y saber que nunca podrás estar con ella… hasta spike tiene más oportunidades que yo…

Spike.- ¿yo? – confundido

Yari.- claro… sé que algún día… te casaras con una bella pony… no sabes cómo te envidio…

Spike.- pero, se supone que tu estas comprometido con la princesa luna, hasta viven juntos

Yari.- Aaa… lo de luna… eso… eso realmente fue por diplomacia… ella no me ama…

Shining.- ¿no te aman?... ¿entonces tu tampoco la amas?

Yari.- no sé si sea la palabra… mi amor es muy egoísta… pero lo que importa aquí es - lo tomo a Shining por el cuello de su traje y lo levanto- crees que después de enfrentarse a una reina desquiciada… ahora te cambiara nadas porque si… ella te ama… así que confía más en ella.

Shining.- confió en ella… pero… pero…

Yari.- ya entendí… - mientras lo soltaba- tu ere el que… no tiene confianza… -

Shining.- que puedo hacer… no tengo nada que ofrecerle…

Yari.- se hombre… digo semental… compórtate como tal… si la amas demuéstralo… te diré que hare… después de tomar aquí, te ayudare a recuperarla.

Shining.- ¿enserio?...

Yari.- claro… considéralo un regalo de bodas… atrasado… cree me que lo último que quiero… es separarlos

Shining.- gracias… realmente me has salvado – mientras le daba un abrazo

Yari.- ok, esta bien… pero ya suéltame… es demasiado amor para mi gusto…

.-oh, pero si es el capitán Armor, que sorpresa.

Los tres miraron hacia un costado para toparse con un pegaso de pelaje ámbar y crin azul con una franja morada, tenía una cuite mark ce un escudo atravesado por un rayo, estaba portando su vestuario de cadete de la guardia, venía acompañado de otro cadete, era un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro y crin blanco, tenía una cutie mark de un escudo con un diamante en a mediación, se acercaron quedando frente a Shining.

Shining. - Ooh, Flash Sentry… Black Daimond ¿ya termino su entrenamiento?

Flash. – si capitán, vinimos para poder refrescarnos, jamás pensamos toparnos con usted, menos acompañado del príncipe humano.

Yari.- un placer… llámenme Yari… ¿quiénes son?…

Shining.- son nuevos reclutas…entraron… después de la invasión al castillo…

Black.- es un placer conocerlo, fue una gran inspiración para unirme a pelear por Equestria – haciendo saludo

Yari.- ¿enserio?... me alegro… espero que no sean… de los guardias de adorno…

.- ¿guardias de adorno? – se cuestionaron los dos

Yari.- si… de esos que son vencidos... al primer ataque… -tomando de su tarro

Black. - por supuesto que no su majestad, constantemente entreno para cualquier contingencia

Flash.- eso lo puede apostar, es un maniático del combate…

Yari.- Ooh, suena divertido… que tal un combate de práctica… otro día claro…

Black.- será un honor

Yari.- deja la formalidad… ¡cantinero otra ronda y 2 tarros más!

Black.- no es necesario…. - Siendo interrumpido por su compañero

Flash.- de que hablas, no niegues la invitación de los príncipes

Los dos ponis se unieron a las bebidas, después de un rato, flash estaba charlando de cosas normales, como de donde venía, que tantos de los rumores eran verdades, que era la máquina de afuera, la convivencia llego a media noche y Spike desapareció por un tiempo, los chicos continuaron hasta que de manera espontánea, ambos cadetes se retiraron para ir al baño, después de hacer sus necesidades tanto el pegaso como el unicornio negro se estaban lavando los cascos, curiosamente no había nadie más en el baño así que se sintieron con libertad de hablar.

Black.- realmente fue buena idea venir, quine diría que nos toparíamos con el príncipe humano

Flash.- de nada, necesitaba que me acompañaras para que no se viera tan sospechoso…

Black.-sospechosas… flash, ¿vinimos a tomar un descaso verdad? – volteando furioso a su amigo

Flash.- en parte, la razón principal era para investigar al capitán…

Black.- lo sabía, es otro de tus artimañas para robar la esposa del capitán, deberías dejar eso

Flash.- estás loco, es la única princesa que vale la pena, las otras están muy viejas

Black.- desde que nos reclutaron no dejas de lanzarle indirectas a la princesa Mía More Cadenza, el capitán ya se enteró…

Flash.- se enteró de que ella lo estaba engañando, mas no quien, además, ya debes saberlo, ellos tuvieron una pelea, solo es de saber dónde está la princesa y poder hacer mi jugada.

Black.- deberías de dejarlos en paz, eso está mal… - repentinamente fue empujado contra la pared

Flash.- será mejor que no te metas, recuerda quien fue el que te ayudo a entrar a la academia

Black.- tu… -apretando los dientes

Flash.- correcto, ahora, a menos que aparezca una princesa más joven, Mía More Cadenza es la primera de la lista – soltándolo – vamos no queremos dejarlos esperando.

Salieron de baño para regresar con los príncipes, después de un rato llego Spike el cual llamo la atención de Yari, le estaba contando algo en secreto, no le prestaron importancia, notaron que la esprecion de Yari era distinta a la de hace rato, derepente vieron como con su mano llamaba la antencion del cantinero para que viniera a la mesa.

.- diga me señor

Yari.- ¿esta llevando… la cuenta de todo verdad? - dándole un ultimo trago a su jarra

.- si, por supuesto

Yari.- bien… cobre se lo siguiente…

Sorpresivamente, con sus manos tomo la mesa de la orilla y la levanto para dejarla caer encima de los cadetes, se creó una gran conmoción, tanto Shining como Spike se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que paso, Yari se levantó y tomo del cuello a flash y lo alzo topando con el techo.

Flash.- ¡pero qué diablos le pasa!

Yari.- sabes… yo respeto el que tengas ambición… después de todo… mientras no se case, te la puedes robar… pero…- mirándolo con furia- ¡ellos ya están casados!

Con ambas manos Yari lanzo al pegaso por la ventana, el pegaso impacto contra el cristal cayendo en plena calle, Yari comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, solo para ser detenido por Shining quien lo empujaba usando su fuerza.

Shining.- ¿Yari pero que haces? – se le bajo un poco el alcohol del susto.

Spike.- recuerdas para que me trajiste, pues, ¡estás haciendo algo estúpido!, será mejor que te detengas- sosteniéndolo de su ropa

Yari.- lo siento… pero pienso enseñarle… unos cuantas reglas… a este tonto, sobre las mujeres…

Flash.- pero que le sucede…

Yari.- primero… las madres son sagradas…

El corrió hacia el mientras estiraba su brazo para golpearlo, flash alzo vuelo para evitar el golpe, usando el impulso del golpe, Yari giro cayendo de espalda mientras tomaba con sus manos las patas traseras del pegaso, levanto su pierna para golpearlo y hacer que callera de nuevo al suelo, con el impulso de la patada, dio un giro sobre el mismo para quedar de pie dándole la espalda al pegaso, se dio vuelta mientras luchaba contra la gravedad.

Yari.- segundo… las mujeres…o yeguas… son bellas sin importar que…

Flash.- maldito, no se quedara así.

Se levantó para alzar vuelo y tratar de envestirlo, confiado en que su oponente se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol de la bebida, se abalanzó contra él, pero en el último momento él se arqueo completamente hacia atrás, su cabeza toco el suelo, flash paso por encima del, Yari aplico todo su peso sobre su cabeza para levantar su piernas y hacer un portal hacia atrás provocando que aplastara al pegaso contra el piso, usando el impulso se sentó sobre el mientras se daba vuelta para poder sujetar su crin y estirar de él.

Yari.- y tercero… nunca, jamás, robes la esposa de otro…

Flash.- de que hablas… aaaah – resistiéndose a que le estirada su melena

Yari.- spike los escucho… sabes… jamás pensé hubiera ponis… así en Equestria…

Shining.- ¿Yari de que tanto hablas?

Yari.- este es el desgraciado que intenta robarte a Cadence… ¿verdad black? – giro su mirada al unicornio

Black.- yo no… - cedió ante la presión de la mirada –

Flash.- diles… diles que están equivocados… diles ¡diles!

En ese momento el unicornio estaba en un debate interno, la presión de las miradas, hacían que la presión aumentaba en él, pero de todas las miradas, la más mortificante era la de Yari, era como si realmente estuviera perforándolo hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Flash.- ¡BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!

Black.- ¡es verdad, él ha estado cortejando a la princesa, lamento no haberles dicho capitán!- bajando la cabeza

Spike.- no fue su culpa, Flash te estaba amenazando… - acercando de a el

Shining Armor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la noticia fue un gran impacto para él, pensar que uno de los que tomo como discípulos estuviera tratando de robarle a su amada, no conforme con eso, hostigo a uno de sus compañeros, la expresión de Shining era de odio puro, cuando ya no pudo más, exploto de furia, tanto su crin como su cola se tornaron de fuego, al verlo Yari solo sonrió mientras se levantaba.

Yari.- así que es de familia… será mejor que corras… - quitándose de encima

El pegaso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero fue atrapado por la magia de Shining, él estaba consumido completamente en su rabia, comenzó con quitarle su traje de cadete simbolizando que ya no era parte de la guardia, acto después lo lanzo contra el suelo varios metros del lugar, quedo noqueado tras el impacto con una carreta de basura, que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzar en el momento menos indicado, Shining hubiera continuado de no ser porque Yari lo detuvo haciendo que se calmara.

Yari.- tranquilo campeón… ya entendió el punto…

Shining.- pero ese maldito… - regresando a lo normal

Yari.- olvídalo… lo más importante… es que tenemos que recuperar a tu esposa… -camino y se subió a la moto- vámonos…

Spike.- ¿espera que haces?- parándose a un lado de el- no estás en condiciones de manejar eso

Yari.- o es verdad… - lo tomo de la cabeza y lo sentó frente a el- tú me dirás por dónde ir.

Spike.- ¿YOOOO? –mientras veía como Shining Armor se sentaba detrás.

Yari.- claro… esa es tu misión principal… - giro hacia la cantina – ¡OYE Black! Asegúratele que este bien… y que la cuenta llegue al palacio…

Acelero dejando atrás al unicornio el cual vio algo furioso al cantinero, de regreso a Ponyville Luna estaba bajando las escaleras, con una vela estaba alumbrando para buscar el origen del ruido, para cuando se dio cuenta, encontró a Cadence en la sala llorando en la oscuridad, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de luna, como pudo se limpió las lágrimas, luna encendió la luz del cuarto para sentarse junto a su sobrina.

Luna.- otra vez, Cadence, no te hace ningún bien llorar en las noches

Cadence.- perdón, es solo… me acorde de algo doloroso…

Luna.- ya… no llores – mientras le daba un abrazo.

* Claxon*

Al escuchar el extraño sonido varias veces desde afuera de la casa, llenas de curiosidad fueron a la entrada y al abrir la puerta vieron a los chicos sobre la moto, estaban cubiertos de ramas de árboles mientras que spike estaba aferrado en la cabeza de Yari como si fuera un gato, fue más que obvio que estaban en completo estado de ebriedad muy apenas podían estar de pie, en cuanto se ambos vieron a las princesas, Yari empujo a Shining mientras él se sentaba de costado en la moto mientras ponía a spike en su regazo.

Yari.- vamos Shining… desde el corazón…

Cadence.- pero ¿Qué les paso, porque están así?

Shining.- Cadence… comprendí… que era yo el del problema… y después de hablarlo… me di cuenta que tenía miedo… miedo de perderte… te amo tanto… no puedo vivir sin ti… por eso… por eso…

Yari comenzó a usar la panza de spike como un bongo mientras que Shining armos suspiraba fuertemente para llenarse de valor, fue un curso rápido durante el camino, pero tenía el apoyo de su nuevo amigo. ( /watch?v=XYbjc7c05IU ) ***nota: lo que está en negrita son los coros donde ayuda Yari y spike**

Como me apena el verte llorar  
>toma mi casco siéntelo<br>yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
>no llores más aquí estoy<p>

frágil te vez dulce sensual  
>quiero abrazarte te protegeré<br>esta fusión es irrompible  
>no llores más aquí estoy<p>

**en mi corazón tu vivirás****  
><strong>**desde hoy será y para siempre amor****  
><strong>**en mi corazón no importa que dirán****  
><strong>**dentro de mi estarás siempre...****  
><strong>  
>no pueden entender nuestro sentir<br>ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
>sé que hay diferencias más por dentro<br>somos iguales tu y yo

**en mi corazón tu vivirás****  
><strong>**desde hoy será y para siempre amor****  
><strong>  
>no escuches ya más que pueden saber<br>"que pueden saber"  
>si nos queremos mañana y hoy<br>entenderán lo sé...

tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
>más la soledad tendrás que aguantar<br>entenderán lo sé...

lo haremos muy juntos pues!  
><strong><br>****En mi corazón créeme que tu vivirás****  
><strong>**estarás dentro de mi****  
><strong>hoy y por siempre amor

**tú en mi corazón****  
><strong>si en mi corazón  
><strong>no importa que dirán no sufras más<strong>**  
><strong>**dentro de mi estarás****  
><strong>estarás siempre

siempre...

Aquí siempre  
>para ti estaré siempre<br>y por siempre

**solo mira a tu lado****  
><strong>**solo mira a tu lado****  
><strong>**solo mira a tu lado****  
><strong>  
>yo estaré siempre!<p>

Al terminar la canción Cadence se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, ambos se apretaron con todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Cadence sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima, todo el sufrimiento que le provocaba en su pecho, sin la necesidad de su poder, podía sentir todo el amor que le profesaba su amado, ambos estaban llorando de felicidad por poder estar juntos de nuevo.

Shining.- perdóname… tenía miedo de perderte… perdóname por favor…

Cadence.- tonto… sabes que te amo… jamás te dejaría… te amo… te amo…

Shining.- yo también… te amo…

Solo eran 3 los que pudieron presenciar ese bello reencuentro entre dos seres que se aman, Yari los contemplaba mientras su sonrisa le estaba acalambrando el rostro de tanta ternura que tenía frente a él, se estremecía de tanta ternura que contemplaba sus ojos, spike solo se sentía alegre de que todo terminara bien para Shining y Cadence, luna solo podía sonreír por la felicidad de la joven pareja.

Desvió su mirada a Yari el cual seguía victoriano para sus adentros de que había tenido éxito, el también la miro, en ese fracción en donde sus miradas se cruzaron, le dedico una sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez, lo cual provocó que luna se ruborizara y desviara la mirada, "pero que me pasa" se decía trataba de recuperar el sentido de lo que sucedía, después de su largo abrazo, se separaron para contemplarse el uno al otro, de repente Cadence uso su magia para jalar la oreja de Shining, todos se sorprendieron excepto Yari que lo encontró muy divertido.

Cadence.- ¡pero que son esa condiciones de llegar!, ¿fuiste a la cantina verdad? – como toda una esposa

Shining.- duele,.. Hay, hay Cadence…mía mor

Cadence.- nada de eso señor, ahora mismo te das un baño de agua helada…

Yari.-muéstrale quien manda… - riéndose

Cadence.- tu también…

Con su magia estiro también la oreja del cual se dejó estirar, estaba tan hebreo que no sentía el dolor de donde era estirado, Cadence comenzó a caminar al interior de la casa mientras arrastraba a los dos borrachos, spike fue el que se rio en esta ocasión, pero no le duro mucho, el sueño le estaba a pesar, luna lo vio y con su magia guardo la moto en el interior de la cochera mientras levitaba al bebe dragón al interior de la casa, al cerrarse la puerta se escucharon los gritos de donde eran sumergidos en agua helada, el cual despertó a algunos vecinos.


	20. La cruda realidad

La cruda realidad le amaneció a Yari el cual apenas estaba levantando, noto que estaba en una postura algo incomoda, se encontraba en el suelo mientras usaba a Horo como almohada, se sentó y contemplo a spike y Shining Armor dormidos profundamente en su cama, luchando contra el dolor de la luz del día, Yari se levantó y como todo un zombie salió del cuarto, muy lentamente bajo las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor topándose con Luna y Cadence las cuales ya estaban desayunando, sin decir nada se sentó en su lugar apoyando su frente en la mesa, todavía no despertaba del todo bien, alcanzo a ori como Luigi entra acercándose a él.

Luigi.- príncipe, es una sorpresa que se haya levantado temprano, ¿le preparo algo en especial?

Yari.- agua… una jarra de agua

Luigi.- enseguida se lo trigo… - entrando directo a la cocina

Luna.- es raro toparte en las mañanas, aunque, tengo que admitir, que es divertido verte sufrir así

Yari.- toma una foto… dura más…

Luna.- por desgracia ya la tengo

Sintió como algo de papel me fue arrojado a la cabeza, se levante y vio que era un periódico, lo tomo y miro la primera plana, era el con Shining Armor y spike en la cantina, era una foto muy grande con un título que decía "Doble príncipe, Doble problemas" más abajo venia fotos de cómo había destrozado la cantina y como tanto Shining como él, causaron una gran paliza a ese pegaso, lo bajo para contemplar la cara de desprecio de luna, mientras que Cadence de "al menos no fue peor".

Yari.- sería bueno que la enmarcaras… - continuando con la broma

Luna.- sabes la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar, realmente solo empeoraste todo- muy seria

Cadence.- aun así, es un alivio que te no pasara a mayores – tratando de calmarla

Luna.-como puedes perdonarlo después de que emborracho a tu esposo

Cadence.- porque de no ser así, ellos no hubieran regresado, Shining Armor y yo…

Luna.- *suspiro*, realmente eres un dolor de cabeza –mientras se frotaba la cabeza

Yari.- tranquila, al final todos estamos bien

*toc toc*

Escucharon como tocaban la puerta, al ver que Yari no tenía ganas de moverse y al parecer luna tampoco, fue Cadence a atender la puerta, en cuanto llego a la puerta y al abrirla se topó con Twilight la cual se encontraba completamente furiosa, sin dar tiempo de saludar o decir algo, entro rápidamente a la casa y se fue directo al comedor, cuando llego, vio a Yari tomar la jarra de agua, se acercó a el mientras ponía una cara más severa.

Twilight.- ¿Dónde está spike? –se escuchaba molesta

Solo levanto su mano en señal de que él estaba arriba en el cuarto, al entenderlo, ella subió al segundo piso, después de confundir la cuartos, encontró a spike dormido en la cama junto con su hermano, quedo más sorprendida por el gran lobo que dormía en el suelo, usando su magia levito a spike y lo saco de la habitación, lo puso en su espalda y comenzó a bajar la escalera lo cual ocasiono que él bebe dragón comenzara a despertar, llego nuevamente al comedor para contemplar a un Yari satisfecho y luchando por no vomitar.

Twilight.- ¡cómo se te ocurre llevar a spike a una cantina, es solo un bebe! – dando un pisotón

Yari.- en mi defensa… el comió joyas con jugo de uva… y el solo fue para cuidarme de que no chocara… el no tomo nada…

Twilight.- aun así, eso no es excusa, ¿sabes lo que puedo haber pasado?...

Yari.- baja el tono de voz… además de no ser por Spike, nunca hubiéramos sabido que ese pegaso era el que quería separar a Shining y Cadence – conteniendo el dolor de su cabeza

Twilight.-*suspiro* está bien, pero todavía no te perdono por llevar un menor a una cantina, tendrás que compensar tu falta- algo molesta

Yari.- si, si, hare lo que tú quieras, pero baja la voz

Al escuchar esas palabras, la imaginación de Twilight comenzó a volar, fue cuando recordó la página 34 del libro de Lyra, entro en medio trance del cual Cadence la despertó mientras le daba un pequeña sacudida, en cuanto despertó puso su casco en su boca y tocio para recuperar la compostura.

Twilight.- ya pensare en algo… - haciendo se la digna

Yari.- bien… ahora si me disculpan, quiero recuperar sueño…

Salió del comedor hacia las escaleras, no tuvo tiempo de pisar los escalones cando escucho como tocaban nuevamente la puerta, al estar frente a ella, Yari fue quien la abrió, contemplo a Rarity en la entrada acompañada de Swette Belle que al igual que el otro día, estaba escondida detrás de su hermana, Rarity no mostro ni un sola emoción al verlo en ese estado.

Yari.- am… ¿a qué debo esta visita?

Rarity.- buenos días, vengo a dejar a Swette Belle para que sea su chaperón el día de hoy.

Yari.- ¿yo que?

Cadence.- ya se te olvido – mientras se acercaba por detrás – el día de hoy tenías que cuidar a Swette belle y sus amigas, te lo dije antes de que, bueno, ya sabes…

Yari.-aaaah, es verdad… mmm… ¿tengo que?- como niño pequeño

Rarity.- alégrese que pudiera llegar a un acuerdo pacífico después del trauma psicológico de su bestia infernal.

Yari.- deberás que eres buena para el drama…mmm, ya que… espérenme en lo que me arreglo.

Subió las escaleras directamente a su cuarto, Rarity y Swette belle pasaron a la sala, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando descubrió que Twilight estaba en la casa, se sentaron acompañarla, todas se reunieron, incluyendo a Luna y Cadence, para escuchar el relato de lo que paso anoche que los tres se fueron a Canterlot, al parecer spike se separó para ir por una joya que le se había caído, la cual tardo en recoger de no ser por ratón travieso, en donde estaba tratando de recuperarlo escucho la conversación que se dio en el baño, entro en pánico y fue a contárselo a Yari para que decidiera que hacer, le resto lo conocen.

Spike.-… y eso fue lo que pasó

Cadence.- con razón siempre me topaba con ese pegaso, aunque nunca me pareció que me coqueteara…

Rarity.- no me extraña, después de todo solo tienes ojos para su marido princesa…

Cadence.- puedes decirme Cadence, y creo que tienes razón…

Twilight.- aun así, ¿de donde surgió la gran idea de ir a una cantina?

Spike.- eso le pregunte cuando llegamos, dijo que era la costumbre en su mundo

Rarity.- viniendo de un bárbaro como el, me sorprende que no destruyera nada mas

Luna.- no quiero ni imaginar los gastos que está haciendo mi hermana por cubrir sus caprichos…

Rarity.- se supone que es un príncipe, ¿Por qué no usa su propia fortuna?

Luna.- fue parte del trato, por sus servicios cubriríamos su sustento y gastos…

Cadence.- además de que fueras su prometida, ¿verdad? – dejando sorprendida a todas

Luna.- ni me lo recuerdes…

La conversación fue interrumpida al escuchar paso por la escalera, al voltearse se toparon con Yari el cual estaba usando un playera azul con detalles blancos y pantalón negro estaba usando su brazalete con joyas, de tras de él estaba Shining Armor que apenas podía soportar el estar de pie miro a su esposa y a su hermana las cuales tenían una mirada de reprimenda, Horo bajo siendo un cachorro lo cual atrajo la atención de Swette belle, Yari estaba se estaba recogiendo el cabello en lo que caminaba a la sala.

Yari.- listo… que inicie el castigo…

Rarity.- bien –giro a su pequeña hermana –ten cuidado Swette belle, no sabemos si tiene todas sus vacunas…

Yari.- espero que te estés refiriendo a Horo…

Rarity.- obviamente me refiero a ambos, bueno querida regresa a las 6 de la tarde.

Swette belle.- está bien - bajando del sillón – vamos señor, las chicas nos esperan en la casa club

Yari.- guíame…

Luna.- espera un momento… - se acercó a el – que paso con lo de "no querer relacionarte con los demás", ¿Por qué aceptas tan de buenas el ir afuera?

Yari.- lo estuve pensando mucho, la verdad, a estas alturas ya influencie en los demás, así que me apegare al plan B –se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te veo en la noche.

Al recibir el beso luna retrocedió del susto poniéndose totalmente roja del rostro, nadie esperaba esa muestra de afecto, la más afectada fue Twilight, ella estaba sosteniendo una taza con su magia, cuando vio la demostración de amor, inconscientemente apretó los dientes y la taza se compacto destruyéndose, Cadence fue la única que entendió el tan repentino comportamiento de Twilight, pero prefirió guardar silencio para no preocupar a su esposo, en cuanto Luna no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues Yari había tomado a Swette belle y salido corriendo fuera de la casa, Yari cargaba a la pequeña unicornio por un costado, en cuanto se sintió seguro la bajo.

Yari.- perdón por lo repentino – mirando hacia la casa- pero podría haber muerto de no haber corrido

Swette Belle.- no se preocupe- algo mareada

Yari.- bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para hoy?

Swette Belle.- tenemos que ir con las chicas, sígame

Aun cuando estaba algo confundida, Yari la seguía hasta la casita club, el camino fue muy tranquilo casi no digieren palabras, ni si quiera un intento por iniciar una conversación, después de llegar vio como la unicornio subía a la casita mientras él se quedaba afuera sentado en una roca cercana, al cabo de unos minutos salió acompañada de Applebloom y Scootaloo las cuales salieron con una gran mirada de asombro, bajaron lo más rápido posible y se pusieron alrededor de él.

Applebloom.- wow, realmente es grande…

Scootaloo.- estos son los dedos de los que tanto hablan –sujetando su mano

Swette belle.- ven, les dije que conseguí que él nos acompañara el día de hoy para buscar nuestras cutie mark – inflando el pecho lleno de orgullo

Yari.- porque no me sorprende… - cerrando los ojos

Applebloom.- según escuchamos, sabes mucho sobre todos los ponis de aquí, ¿sabes quiénes somos?… - mientras entrecerraban los ojos

Yari.- no, no sé quiénes son, no sé qué son las cuite mark crusaders, tampoco sé que se llaman Applebloom, Swette belle y Scootaloo, esas son puras mentiras – lleno de sarcasmo

Scootaloo.- ¡AJAAAAA! es verdad que sabes todo, así que dinos, ¿sabes cuáles son nuestras cutie marks?

Yari.-podría hacerlo… quiero hacerlo… mas no debo hacerlo…

.-¡QUEEEEEE, ¿POR QUEEEEE?! – mientras se acercaban sorpresivamente.

Yari.- no tiene chiste arruinar la sorpresa, además se supone que tengo que vigilarlas, no ayudarlas…

Applebloom.- oh, vamos, dinos algo, no sabes cuantos intento fallidos hemos tenidos

Scootaloo.- créeme, perdí la cuenta…

Swette belle.- 1, 423,445 veces para ser precisos…

Scootaloo.- ¡te dije que dejaras de contar!

Yari.-ok, eso es más de lo que pensé, aun así eso no le quita la diversión de intentarlo día con día…

Applebloom.- no si eres de las últimas de tu clase en tener tu cutie mark… - se entristecieron

Yari.- no sé si sepan, pero los humanos no tenemos cutie mark, por eso, no sabemos cuan el nuestro talento especial, lo que hace más difícil el buscar nuestra vocación y rol en la sociedad…

Applebloom.- entonces, ¿cómo lo hacen?

Yari.- lo mismo que ustedes, pero en nuestro caso no es tanto si somos buenos, sino lo que realmente queremos ser… - vio que seguían en duda- un ejemplo, Cheerilee descubrió que le gusta ver florecer a las ponis, por eso se hizo maestra, para ayudar a ustedes, lo descubrió en su juventud, hay humanos que pasan casi toda su vida sin saber para qué son buenos o hacen cosas que no los hace felices.

Swette belle.- eso es… raro…

Scootaloo.- ¿cómo no pueden saber cuál es su talento especial?

Yari.- hay muchos factores que influyen, pero el principal, es la indecisión, por ejemplo yo, a mí me gusta contar historias, leerlas, escribirlas, pero…. El trabajo que hago, no tiene nada que ver con escribir, obrero, conserje, mesero… aun cuando estudie lo que amo… no puedo vivir de él.

Swette belle.- pero, eres un príncipe, ¿se supone que tienes que gobernar un reino?

Yari.- eso solo es un título… no es la gran cosa en mi mundo…

Applebloom.- entonces, ¿tú tampoco sabes cuál es tu talento especial?

Yari.- se podría decir, creo que estoy igual que ustedes.

Las tres se miraron por un momento y se reunieron en un círculo mientras periódicamente lo volteaban a ver, después de un rato se separaron dela nada mientras sonreían, comenzaron a empujar a Yari al interior de la casa club, tuvo que entrar casi a gatas de tan grande que estaba, vio cómo se movían rápidamente para acomodar un pódium y un tambor secamente a él, todas se pusieron sus capas de cutie mark crusaders mientras comenzaban con la pequeña ceremonia.

Swette belle.- *tos* Yari, las crusaders hemos decidido que formes parte de nuestro grupo…

Yari.- ¿perdón?

Applebloom.- lo pensamos, si te ayudamos a encontrar tu talento tu nos ayudaras con el nuestro…

Yari.- ¿no creo que sea la mejor idea?

Scootaloo.- por supuesto si, eres casi igual de genial que Rainbow

Applebloom.- todas vimos cómo protejáis la escuela del lobo, fue asombroso

Swette belle.- entonces que dices, ¿formaras parte de las crusaders? – haciendo carita tierna

Yair.- aaaahg esas caras y esos ojos, demonios, no puedo negarme a tanta ternura, está bien, me uniré pero dejen de usar esas miradas.

-Yaaaaay– dijeron las 3

Swette belle.- bien, con mucho afecto te aceptamos como nuestro compañero, socio, "amigo" camarada, hermano…

Yari.- entendí esa parte… lo que sigue…

Applebloom.- recibe esta capa en señal de la unión… mientras la sujetaba con sus cascos

Yari.- ¿cuántas de estas tienen? – mostrando algo de preocupación

Swette belle.- hice 5 en total con la tela especial de Rarity, ahora solo queda una de reserva, porque la pregunta.

Yari.- algo me dice, que podrían necesitarla en un futuro… - mientras tomaba la capa

Swette belle.- bien, continuemos, al aceptarla te has vuelto en nuestro compañero, socio, "amigo"…

Yari.- ya entendí….

Él se lo puso en su cintura como si fuera un cinturón dejando la parte del escudo a relucir desde su costado, después de hacer una mini celebración, salieron de la casa club, ahora con un nuevo integrante del grupo decidieron continuar con los proyectos que tenían planeado, se dirigieron al lago, algo laborioso para Yari, pues empujo una plataforma de madera de su altura de la cual tenía un trampolín, al parecer tienen pensado buscar sus cutie mark de clavadistas profesionales, lo puso lo más cerca posible de la orilla donde se veía más profundo el lago.

Dejo que las chicas comenzaran a prepararse para la actividad mientras él se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol, recargo su espalda en el tronco, contemplo como las pequeñas ponis se ponían sus flotadores mineras subían a la plataforma, la primera fue Swette belle, usaba flotadores en sus pierna, tomo impulso y salto, en cuanto callo se vio como ella quedo bajo el agua de cabeza mientras que su los flotadores quedaban por encima del agua, la segunda fue Scootaloo, ella solo usaba gogles para nadar, dio una gran voltereta hacia el frente cayendo de pansa, algo que dolería a cualquiera que lo viera.

La ultima en saltar fue Applebloom y tenía una fuerte determinación en conseguir sus destino, dio unos pequeños saltos en la orilla de estructura, salto alto mientras miraba fijamente el agua, dio un clavado de picada perfecto, en cuanto salió, tenía la cabeza cubierta de algas, salió muy feliz del agua, las 3 miraron sus flancos buscando algún indicio de su cutie mark, pero no había nada.

Applebloom.- Ooh, que pérdida de tiempo –poniendo carita triste

Swette belle.- creo que deberíamos intentar algo más…

Scootaloo.- ¡HEY, Yari! ¿Tú qué opinas?

Yari.- buen intento, una estuvo cerca, pero no es el talento correcto, no se desanimen al menos hicieron algo con lo que se pueden divertir un rato

Al ver que tenía razón y darle una pequeña esperanza de que se estaban acercando se sintieron felices nuevamente, decidieron seguir el consejo y comenzaron advertirse con la plataforma de clavados, cada vez hacían clavados más divertidos, la clásica bombita para ver qué tanta agua podían sacar, Yari contemplaba desde el árbol felizmente al poder ver tanta diversión fuera de una pantalla, pasaron unas cuantas horas así hasta que sin previo vio como Applebloom giro hacia él y comenzó a saludar.

Applebloom.- ¡Hola Fluttershy!

Al escuchar el nombre, la sangre de Yari se helo, permaneciendo sentado, vio a la tímida pegaso a un lado de él, tenía los ojos fijos en él, podía contemplar su reflejo en los ojos de la pegaso, noto que en sus pies había una canasta, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba la plataforma, las chicas salieron del lago para ir a donde estaba Fluttershy, ella las recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Fluttershy.- hola chicas, les traigo el almuerzo que se les olvido…

Swette belle.- oh, es verdad, se me había olvidado en la cocina de Rarity.

Scootaloo.- me alegro ya me estaba dando hambre – tomando un emparedado de la canasta

Applebloom.- ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – mientras le daba un mordida a su sándwich

Fluttershy.- pues, verán, fui a devolverle unas agujas que me presto Rarity y pues, ella iba saliendo con la canasta y pues… me ofrecí para traerla

Applebloom.- fue muy amable de tu parte…

Fluttershy.- oh, es lo menos que puedo hacer, Rarity está muy ocupada con los pedidos de Nightmare Night… -dirigió su mirada a Yari quien estaba de espaldas a ellas – no me esperaba encontrarlas con Yari…

Swette belle.- no es grandioso, él nos ayudara a conseguir nuestras cutie marks…

Scootaloo.- si, después de todo ahora es un crusaders…

Fluttershy.- enserio, eso es muy amable de tu parte

Yari.-no fue nada… - se notaba nervioso

Applebloom.- oye Yari, no quieres uno, son muy ricos….

Yari.- no gracias, no tengo hambre…

Después de comer las chicas comenzaron jugar al "voto" (corre que te pillo) para bajar la comida y seguir nadando en el lago, mientras que Yari seguía algo frio por tener la presencia de Fluttershy, aun cuando decidiera interactuar con todos, el pequeño evento de hace días hacia más difícil las cosas, Fluttershy estaba sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de Yari mientras hacia pequeños círculos con su pesuña, se sentía nerviosa, lo único que tenía en mente fue ese momento en que pudo sentir un nuevo sentimiento en su interior, fue cuando sucedió algo sin precedentes.

Del bolcillo de Yari un timbre sonó, esto espanto a la pegaso y llamo la atención de la crusaders, saco su celular el cual estaba timbrando, al ver el número sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, mientras una mirada de alegría se marcaba en él, contesto.

Yari.- bueno…

.- manito – dijo una voz pequeña

Yari.- bibí- Fluttershy reacciono- ¿qué paso? Su rostro se ilumino

.- es que, queía pedite pemiso, me pestas tus peluches

Yari.- solo por eso me llamaste

.- nooo, te extaño mucho

Yari.- yo también te extraño, a ti y Lulú, Ale, mama y buelita, a todas las extraño

.- ¿cuándo vienes?- causando tristeza en el

Yari.- no lo sé, tengo… tengo que ayudar a unas amigas…

.- ta bien, ¿y el cuento?

Yari.- el cuento, es verdad… no te preocupes esta noche te hablo

.- ok, cuídate manito-

Yari.- tu también cuídate mucho

.- te quiero muchooooo

Yari.- yo también te quiero mucho

Yari colgó, estaba tan concentrado en la llamada que se le olvido con quienes estaba, vio como las demás estaban alrededor de el contemplándolo con gran curiosidad.

Applebloom.- ¿que es esa cosa?

Yari.- es un teléfono… sirve para comunicarme con mi familia – guardándolo

Swette belle.- real mente se escuchaba una voz de ese aparato…

Scootaloo.- chicas podríamos usarlo para contactar a alguien que sepa sobre nuestras cutie marks

.- SIIIIIIIIII- contestaron la otras dos

Yari.- noooooo, solo puede contactar con otros aparatos igual que este, no es tan mágico

.-AAaaawwww – replicaron las pequeñas ponis

Fluttershy.- am… ¿todo bien?…

Yari.- si… era mi hermana la menor… solo… solo quería saber cómo estaba-

La mirada de Yari se hizo algo melancólica mientras miraba el suelo, después de un rato, principalmente de que las chicas animaran a Yari, decidieron seguir dando clavados en el trampolín que habían construido, dejando solos a Yari y Fluttershy, ya no había tanta tensión entre ambos, pero ciertamente no había mucha conversación por parte de ambos.

Fluttershy.- am, ¿cómo esta Horo, esta comiendo adecuadamente?...

Yari.- está bien… come bien…

Fluttershy.- me alegro mucho, tenía miedo de que no le gustara la comida, aun cuando sea un espíritu guardia, no deja de ser un lindo cachorro…

Yari.- si, parece que Luna también ya le tomo cariño…

Fluttershy.- me alegro, am, Yari… me… me estaba preguntando… bueno… si no estas ocupado… me acompañarías a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a al cine… - cerrando los ojos al final

La pegaso lo dijo tan rápido como quien quita un curita de la piel, estaba esperando la respuesta de Yari, su corazón latía fuertemente, le sudaban los casco, temblando de la angustia; pero estos desaparecieron cuando sintieron como Yari ponía su mano en el crin de Fluttershy, sintió la caricia de tal manera que le encanto, era una sensación maravillosa que nunca había sentido antes, abrió sus ojos para contemplar el rostro de Yari el cual era muy tranquila.

Yari.- Fluttershy… es lindo lo que intentas, pero por desgracia lo único que puedo ser para ti es un conocido, no puedo aspirar a más…

Fluttershy.- oh, no digas eso al menos quisiera ser tu amiga…

Yari.- lo siento, pero no puedo pedirte tanto – se levantó – lo único que sí, guarda en secreto lo que paso, no quiero meterte en problemas…

Camino hacia donde estaban las chicas y después de convencerlas decidieron regresar, Yari se dedicó a empujar la estructura de regreso mientras las chicas limpiaran y se despidieran de Fluttershy se retiraron de regreso a la casa club, Fluttershy permaneció sentada mientras pensaba en lo que le habían dicho, después de un raro una sonrisa invadió su rostro junto con un rubor, acabo de un rato se regresó a su casa; cuando regresaron a la casa club, tanto Swette belle como Applebloom se despidieron mientras se dirigían a sus casas, fue cuando la curiosidad surgió en Yari.

Yari.- oye, Scootaloo, ¿Dónde vives?...

Scootaloo.- eh, Aaa – hizo una mirad melancólica - vivo en el orfanatorio, lo que me recuerda que tengo que darme prisa para regresar.

Se subió a su escúter saliendo a gran velocidad, al cabo de un rato Yari únicamente toco su brazalete para reaparecer frente a Sugar cube corner, apenas estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por la parte de arriba y un bulto rosa lo embestía contra el suelo, levanto su cabeza para ver a la pinkie encima de él mientras le daba un abrazo, se sentó y como pudo separo a la poni de él.

Pinkie.- hola Yari tenía tiempo que no te veía estaba comenzando a extrañarte y pese que era posible que te olvidaras de mi pero estas aquí eso quiere decir que no te has olvidado de mí y viniste a visitarme eso me pone muy feliz.

Yari.- perdón he estado algo ocupado, vine porque tengo algo que hablar contigo…


	21. Cuento parte 3

(/watch?v=WwX_vzpkdhk)

El joven, paso los siguientes días trabajando para el rey, día y noche, haciendo trabajos difíciles, arreglar el jardín, cargar muebles, levantar cercas, incluso limpiar el palacio entero si es que el rey lo decía.

El joven recibía esa moneda por el día trabajado, la usaba para comprar comida, el solo comía una vez al día, dejando la demás comida a su familia, no le molestaba, pues no le gustaba ver a su familia con hambre, pasaron los días y el trabajo fue aumentando.

La princesa, muy a escondidas, le llevaba comida al joven, cada vez que podía, tomaba algo de la cocina y lo guardaba para dárselo al joven, el rey se estaba enojando, siempre ponía trabajos difíciles para que el joven se rindiera, pero no fue así.

No fue hasta un día que el rey se le ocurrió una idea, le comento al joven que ahora él tendría que pelear en circo, el joven reclamo pues él no sabía pelear, el rey dijo que de no hacerlo se rompería el trato y tendría que dejar a la princesa.

El joven se molestó, pero dijo que si al final, ahora, todos los días, el joven peleaba en el circo como un payaso frente a todos, solo para darle diversión, el joven como podía luchaba con los otros caballeros, lo lastimaron mucho, tanto que su familia se preocupó, él les dijo que no se asustaran.

El joven sabía que no podía dejar a la princesa, no estando a mitad de camino, no quería verla llorar, pues el joven ya la quería tanto como su familia…

Yari.- bibí, bibí, me oyes…

.- ya se durmió… - dijo una voz joven

Yari.- Lúlu, dale un beso de mi parte quieres…

.- mejor ven y dáselo tu, yo no soy tu mandadera

Yari.- si lose…

.- dime, ¿realmente regresaras? De lo contrario seria mejor…

Yari.- regresare, justo ahora… ahora tengo una responsabilidad que atender

.- solo espero que cumplas tu palabra, esta familia ya tuvo suficiente con la decepción de papá

Yari.- lose, créeme, regresare, lo último que haría sería abandonarlas

.- si tu lo dices, solo trata de no darme un sobrino sorpresa quieres, no pienso soportar a la mujer con la que te revolcaste en tu disque "búsqueda"

Yari.- con esa boca comes, por eso no te duran los novios más de una semana

.- cállate, no quiero oír nada de alguien que no ha tenido novia en sus 23 años de vida

Yari.- los primeros no cuentan –riendo un poco- cuídate Lulú

.- tú también, recuerda que no te puedes casar, tienes que ser mi sirviente el resto de tu vida- riendo un poco

Yari.- lo pensare.

*colgar*


	22. hoy para varear

Hoy para varear me encontraba fuera de la casa, más que todo para mantener distancia de luna, estaba algo distante para variar, al parecer no tomo muy bien el beso que le di en la mejilla, pero si ella no pone de su parte, entonces tendré que asumir el papel de prometido enamorado, al menos frente a los demás para no crear sospechas; mas en estos días parecía estar preparando algo para la Nightmare Night que será dentro de 4 días; no mentiré, soy tan mexicano como el nopal, perooooooo, es que Halloween es taaaan divertido, además de que es de los pocos días que puedo usar cosplay en las calles sin estar en convenciones.

Además, las palabras de los señores ponis me siguen resonando en mi mente, por algo me gusta hablar con personas mayores, me ayudan a pensar claramente, ya no tiene caso aislarme, más ahora que en mi mente ronda que esta no es la Equestria que conozco de las series, no es el programa de televisión que disfrutaba los sábados con mi hermana, no, este es otro lugar, no me estoy justificando; solo… me doy algunas libertades, que es lo que me trae a mi actual situación.

Es verdad, debería estar me preparando, pero Celestia fue muy específica, no quiere que llame la atención, el rumor ya se propago por la alta sociedad, pero no ha llegado al resto de la población, tal parece que mi acción con las estatuillas de búho no le agradó mucho, pero lo dejo pasar, más me pidió que participará en las festividades de Nightmare Night como cualquier ciudadano normal, de esa manera, el ataque de los lobos se mantendrá como un caso aislado, de los que suele pasar normalmente… si eso se le puede llamar normal.

Entiendo, sigo con algunas dudas, pero es mejor no cuestionarla, después de todo, tiene cerca de mil años gobernando, tendrá sus razones; ahora bien, si he de participar en esta festividad, lo hare como siempre lo hago en mi mundo, pero para eso necesito refuerzo, por ello estoy fuera de la escuela del pueblo esperando a que tocaran el timbre, junto a mi estaba spike quien me tope en el camino y decidió acompañarme, estamos esperando sentados en una banca que estaba frente a la entrada.

Yari.- spike, no tendrás problemas con Twilight al estar conmigo…

Spike.- no lo creo, termine todos los pendientes para poder tener la tarde libre…

Yari.- ¿y la desperdicias conmigo? , ¿Qué tramas?...

Spike.- yo… nada- disimulando

Yari.- aja…

Spike.-esta bien… no sé si lo has notado, pero no hay muchos chicos rudos aquí… y pues… eres el más masculino del pueblo junto a Big Mac y Rainbow Dash…

Yari.- no me digas, quieres que sea tu amigo…

Spike.- pues de echó estaba pensado mas como un hermano mayor

Yari.- ¿hermano mayor?...¿dónde sacaste esa idea?

Spike.- es cuche que Rainbow tomo a Scootaloo como su hermana menor para enseñarle todo lo que sabe.

Está bien, tal vez me apresure un poco al decir que completamente diferente, tal parece que algunas cosas de la 3 temporada apenas están sucediendo… ¿eso significa que veré muchas Pinkies?…. sería divertido, pero mejor no.

Yari.- no lo se, no soy exactamente el mejor modelo a seguir…

Spike.- oh vamos, eres el más fuerte que conozco y según Twilight, también eres muy listo… es por eso…

Yari.- no lo sé, podría ponerte en riesgo, es decir, tengo hermanas menores, pero nunca he tenido un hermano, no sabría por dónde empezar, incluso podría ponerte en peligro…

Spike.- después de lo que pase en la moto, estoy preparado para lo que sea…

Yari.- todavía no entiendo muy bien el por qué quieres que sea tu hermano mayor, des pues de todo, soy un humano…

Spike.- por eso principalmente… según entiendo, tu raza es igual de destructiva y malévola que los dragones, con nuestra pequeña excursión lo comprobé, destruyes todo a tú paso…

Yari.- no cuenta si estas borracho… vez, soy mala influencia…

Spike.- pero aun así fue porque querías ayudar a Shining y Cadence, sin mencionar que le distes una lección a ese tonto poni, yo…yo…no quiero ser una carga, quiero poder controlar y usar mi maldición para proteger a mis amigos.

Demonios, no sé si es porque tiene razón o porque siento fácilmente el cómo habla con el corazón en la mano, es como si viera el nacer de un nuevo héroe de una serie, en ocasiones como odio mi corazón de pollo, simplemente no puedo verlo así de angustiado, puede que me arrepienta de esto, peroooo, como dije, creo que otorgare unas cuantas libertades, Spike sería una de ellas.

Yari.- demonios –mientras frotaba su cabeza – cuando hablan con el corazón me es difícil rechazarlos, está bien, pero no esperes un trato especial dado que nunca he cuidado a barones antes

Spike.- gracias, veras que no te decepcionare…

El timbre sonó fuerte mente, los ponis salieron felices de la escuela, buscando entre la mini estampida, llamo la atención de las crusaders, al reconocernos ellas fueron a la banca para ir a saludarnos, realmente no se esperaban que tanto yo como spike las estuviéramos esperándolas.

Applebloom.- hola Yari, spike, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Yari.- las estaba esperando, que dicen si las invito una malteada en Sugar Cube Corner…

Scootaloo.- ¡enserio! Eso es genial

Swette belle.- pero se supone que tenemos que ir a casa

Yari.- tranquila solo tomara un momento

Después de meditarlo un rato, aceptaron y caminamos hacia Sugar cube corner, tengo que decir que es más colorido de lo que se ve en la serie, las mesas siguen siendo muy pequeñas para mí, aun si me siento en el piso me quedan a mucha distancia, al sentarnos en una mesa casi de inmediato, apareció Pinkie, oh dios mío, me dará un infarto un día de estos, °°°, porque, PORQUEEEEEEEEEE, , no puedo creer lo, está usando un traje de sirvienta, no hay suficientes fan arts ni suficientes palabras para explicar el ataque diabético que estoy sufriendo.

Estaba perdido contemplándola completamente, un delantal blanco con encaje y un vestido negro corto, medias y unas muñequeras que hacían juego, aun si era un poni se podía distinguir su figura femenina, se acercó rápidamente a mí, no, no fuera, impulso de idiotez, recuerda las reglas del cosplay, mira, MIRAAAAAAAA todo lo que quieras, pero por nada del mundo, la toques.

Pinkie.- ¿qué te parece Yari, lo conseguí especial mente para ti? – haciendo un pose encantadora

Yari.- eh, te queda de maravilla… pero… prefiero a la clásica pinkie – viendo de reojo

Pinkie.- si tú lo dices –sin que nadie pudiera explicarlo se cambió rápidamente – y ¿Qué los trae aquí?

Yari.- *suspiro*pues yo quiero una malteada de fresa, ¿y ustedes?

Applebloom.- yo también

Swette belle.- yo de vainilla

Scootaloo.- yo de chocolate.

Spike.- yo moras con zafiros

Pinkie.- oki doki loki, en seguida se los trigo – desapareció rápidamente hacia la cocina

Yari.-bueno, en lo que lo traen que tal si planeamos lo que haremos en la Nightmare Night…

Applebloom.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- verán, Nightmare Night es muy parecida a una fiesta de mi mundo, la cual disfruto mucho y ya que legalmente no puedo pedir dulces por ser adulto, les propongo un trato, ágamos un grupo, de esa manera conseguirán 4 veces más de dulces de lo que recolectan por cuenta propia…

Scootaloo.- 4 veces más, ¡enserio!

Spike.- espera, ¿no iras a Manehatten con la princesa luna?

Applebloom.- ¿Manehatten?

Spike.- lo leí en el periódico, este año será Manehatten quien reciba la visita de la princesa luna esta Nightmare Night, pese que la acompañarías ya que ustedes son pareja…

Yari.- es verdad, pero mi trabajo me obliga a estar pendiente de Ponyville todo el tiempo…

Swette belle.- ¿no te preocupa que le pase algo en lo que están lejos?

Pinkie.- ¡aquí está su orden!

Pinkie sirvió las malteadas a cada quien, realmente le trajo una malteada azul con zafiros a spike, tengo que investigar luego el valor real de las joyas, desde mi perspectiva esa malteada es la más cara que he visto en mi vida, fue cuando note algo peculiar, mi malteada era más grande que la de los demás, y tenía dos popotes, sin que pudiera decir nada pinkie se sentó a un lado de mi mientras tomaba de uno de ello, por favor que no esté pasando lo que tengo en mente, ella voltio a verme.

Pinkie.- ¿qué sucede?

Yari.- se supone que esta es mi maltead, ¿verdad?

Pinkie.- si pero mi también se me antojo una igual así que se me ocurrió traerte la grande y compartir contigo así podremos ahorrarnos en limpiar los vasos *squeee*– dando una sonrisa

No creo que sea tan malo, ¿verdad?, digo no es que fuera a pasar algo malo, me dispuse a tomar de la popote (pajilla) que estaba de mi lado, ejercí presión, pero no sabía nada de la malteada, eso fue raro, pensé que se había atorado con alguna fresa o algo, tome el popote y lo saque de la malteada, tal como esperaba había una trampa, tanto en el de ella como el mío estaban unidos en el centro, me recordó a la cita de yuno con yuki, pero al final fui salvado por la campana, al parecer comenzó la hora concurrida de la pastelería y pinkie tenía que regresar a ayudar con los pedidos en la cocina, se fue dando saltitos como solo ella los hace, realmente es difícil que esa poni le bajen la felicidad.

Yari.-*suspiro* spike podrías cortarlo – le entregue el popote

Spike.- claro – dándole una mordida por el centro lo partió –aquí tienes

Yari.- gracias – mientras tomaba mí malteada por el popote

.- GIIIIUUUUUU – digieren los ponis

Swette belle.- eso fue asqueroso

Yari.- no me moriré por un poco de saliva

Spike.- tal como esperaba de mi hermano mayor, es todo un macho

Applebloom.- ¿hermano mayor?

Spike.- si, Yari acepto ser mi hermano mayor

Yari.- dejemos eso para después, ¿en que estábamos?

Swette belle.- en que si no preocupa que luna vaya sola…

Yari.- aaaah, no realmente, ira escoltada por su guardia, además ya tengo algo planeado para ella, ¿entonces que dicen?

Spike.- yo acepto…

Scootaloo.- yo también…

Applebloom.- suena interesante, yo también

Swette belle.- yo también, no quiero ser la única fuera de esto.

Yari.- bien, entonces, mañana vengan a la casa, allí les contare todo el plan y trabajaremos en el…

Realizamos un brindis con nuestras malteadas, después de tomarla, fui a pagar la cuantía, fueron 30 bit en total, siempre cargo 50 bits por si acaso, *risa* qué curioso, ya había olvidado lo que era tener dinero siempre a la mano, uno se acostumbra muy rápido a lo bueno, pero, creo que hay hábitos que nunca mueren, pero igual no me acostumbro realmente.

Después de despedirme de las chicas me retire a la casa, spike tuvo que regresar para avisarle a Twilight que mañana estaría conmigo desde la mañana, me separe de él y use el brazalete para moverme más rápido, le añadí mas gemas, ahora son en total 12, 3 de ellos en las salidas del pueblo, 1 en la alcaldía, la casa, el taller, la escuela, Sugar cube corner, la casa de Twilight, el hospital, Sweet Apple acres, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy, nada más para poder cubrir terreno.

Use la gema para tele trasportarme al taller de don Iron, al llegar entre y como era costumbre don Iron estaba trabajando con hiero incandescente, con cada martillazo que daba, me duelen los dientes al ver con la fuerza con la que golpea con su boca, al verme dejo el martillo y con las pinzas metió lo que parecía una herradura en el agua.

Iron.- muchacho, que alegría verte

Yari.- como esta don Iron, sebe que va bien el negocio – sentando me en un cajón

Iron.- ha, trabajo de rutina, realmente fuiste tú el que trajo diversión a mi trabajo, tenía tiempo que no me emocionaba con un nuevo diseño… - camino a la mesa de trabajo detrás de el

Yari.- ¿tuvo algún problema con los resortes?

Iron.- tenía tiempo que no trabajaba con piezas pequeñas, pero creo que cumple con lo que necesitas.

Regreso con una caja y me la dio, la abrí y para mi sorpresa realmente había hecho un gran trabajo en recrear la Gokai Gun, era completamente gris de donde faltaba una manita de pintura, pero era la viva imagen del arma, el cilindro donde se supone que va la llave, lo deje como un contenedor, la parte que quedaba de lado al cañón, era igual al obturador de una cama, la cual al estar en posición se podía activar con el gatillo, mire por el cañón y vi las pestañas funcionar correctamente.

Yari.- funciona mejor de lo que esperaba- colocando la pistola en la caja – incluso parece de fabrica

Iron.- sinceramente me sorprendí al ver los diseños que trajiste, me recordó cuando cree ese cañón que usa esa pony rosa…

Yari.- de hecho fue ella la que me comento, me habían dicho que era bueno con el acero, y que usted le ayuda con todos sus inventos.

Iron.- como olvidarlos, créeme que lo tuyo no es lo más loco que he hecho, pero si los más complejos, aunque sigo dudando para que sirva este primero…

Yari.- tal como dijo, es como el cañón de fiestas, solo que esta es la versión humana, es normal que no conozca la pistola porque fue diseñado para los que tienen dedos.

Iron.- si es un cañón, ¿qué es lo que dispara?

Yari.- justo ayer termine de hacer las balas, en teoría debería de funcionar… tendrá algo de lo que quiera deshacerse… - retomando la pistola

Iron.- deja me ver, creo que tengo lo ideal…

Después de buscar de entre sus cosas, saco un viejo tronco de árbol, llegaba a mi pecho, me recordó a un poste de luz de mi casa, lo usaba para cerciorarse del filo de las herramientas que le encargaba, ya estaba viejo y mohoso, lo cargue a fuera y lo puse en medio de la calle, le di aviso al os ponis de que usaría arma de fuego y pedí que despejaran la calle, así como que evitaran que alguien se interponer en el camino, tome distancia y de mi bolcillo saque una gema negra, tarde toda una tarde en poder grabarle la palabra "metal" ( **金****属** ), levante el cilindro y retire la tapa para introducirlo en el interior, cerré el cilindro y lo baje para apuntar al tronco.

Yari.- ¡Final Wave!

Apreté el gatillo y como esperaba, se realizó una pequeña explosión que provoco que de la pistola saliera un esfera de energía que se impactó contra el tronco, la esfera de energía se convirtió en una esfera de metal que quedo incrustado en el la madera, me sorprende que funcionara tal como lo imagine, quite el seguro para levantar el cilindro y sacar el cristal, estaba caliente lo puse en mi bolsillo, vi como don Iron se acercaba a mí.

Iron.- impresionante, no esperaba algo así… después de todo se supone que ese metal anula la magia

Yari.- fue mejor de lo que esperaba, jamás pensé que funcionara como un imán

Iron.- ¿un imán?

Yari.- que lo que hace el metal no es anular, sino alejar la magia.

Realmente yo también me sorprendí, recibí una carta directamente de Night light, al parecer descubrió que el metal no es metal realmente, al parecer es la forma más pura de huesos de dragón, en este estado emite una peculiar frecuencia estructural que hace que otras estructuras se vuelvan inestables, dicho de otra forma, el "Hellempty" (vacío infernal) debilita todo aquello que no esté vivo.

Yari.- en este caso, aplique la de meter presión en una botella, al no tener salida toda la magia que el metal está repeliendo, se acumula y a la primera oportunidad saldrá disparado.

Iron.- bueno, sea como sea, parece funciono tu pequeña arma… pero aun así es un gran riesgo el que corres si alguien más se apodera de ella

Yari.- puede ser, por eso estamos haciendo que solamente o pueda usarlas, lo que sí, espero que usted no decida hacerlas en masa.

Iron.- hacer inventos es distinto a hacer armas, hasta ahora no me has dado motivo para no hacerlas

Yari.- de todas maneras ya queme los diseños y los originales los tengo en mi computadora

Iron.- ¿computadora?

Yari.- es una máquina de mi mundo

Después de recoger y agradecer a los ponis de que estuvieran esperando, regresamos al taller, deje la pistola en la caja, después de confirmar la partida de poker de esta noche con Great Spring y Speed Cloud, que al parecer será nuevamente en el taller, me despedí mientras me tele trasportaba a la casa, entre por la puerta y en la sala vi a luna revisando unos documentos, realmente parece concentrada pues no noto mi presencia, estaba usando lentes rojos de lectura, como los que suelen usar las bibliotecarias, me acerque por detrás y sople su oreja, se asustó y giro para poder verme.

Luna.- ¿que… que haces?

Yari.- ¿muy ocupada? – mientras caminaba al sillón frente a ella

Luna.- tienes suerte que tengo cosa más importantes, después de Nightmare Night, te castigare –retomando los documentos con su magia.

Yari.- la presentación en Manehatten verdad… -mientras me sentaba

Luna.- así es, tuve suerte la vez pasada con Ponyville, pero eso no garantiza el mismo éxito en esta ocasión…

Yari.- te preocupas demasiado, solo tienes que divertirte y ser amable con todos, consejo, no electrocutes a nadie…

Luna.- descuida, eres el único al que pienso electrocutar en el futuro

Yari.- mmm, que romántico y cruel pensamiento, pero bueno, dime, ¿cuándo piensa partir?

Luna.-mañana me iré a Canterlot y pasare unos días con mi hermana, de ahí me iré a Manehatten… ¿alguna razón para preguntar?

Yari.- más para decirte que pienso acompañara a las chicas y a spike a pedir dulces, mañana vendrán para preparar todo, además…

Me levante y camine hacia luna para quedar detrás de ella, me hacer que para poder hacer un lado su cabello, ella nuevamente se alejó de mí en señal de desconfianza, saque de mi bolsillo una caja pequeña negra y lo abrí frente a ella, en el interior había un par de pendientes, eran muy simples, era una arracada con una cadena pequeña que al final del extremo tenía unas perlas, una era negra y otra blanca tome la negra. (Para los que les falta de imaginación, los pendientes del supremo kaiosama)

Yari.- tranquila, solo quería ponerte este pendiente, creo que el blanco te siente bien…

Luna.- ¿qué tramas dándome esto? – note su vos algo más aguda

Yari.- es un amuleto para tu viaje, quiero que lo uses cuando estés en Manehatten, mira…

Tome el negro y me lo puse en mi oreja izquierda, tenía tiempo que no me ponía un arete, le demostré que no había nada peligroso, ella lo tomo con su magia y lo miro mientras yo regresaba al sofá y la miraba, supuso el pendiente en su oreja derecha, se veía bien en ella, fue cuando me miro de forma rara.

Luna.- ¿que no piezas darme el otro?

Yari.- nope, estos pendientes son especiales, estos los tienen que usar dos, yo me quedo con este, de esa manera podremos estar junto al otro sin importar la distancia…

Luna.- p…pero… que cosas… dices… si es así me lo quitare

Rápidamente como pude la sujete de sus brazos para que no se lo quitara, por desgracia no me pude apoyar bien y caí encima de ella, era como la vez que del baño, solo que en estancación era yo el de arriba, dios, quede muy cerca de ella, coloque sus brazos por un costado de ella, no puedo evitar sentir algo de atracción por ella, se ve tan hermosa aun para una poni, por alguna razón ella se quedó congelada y no decía nada, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Yari.- perdón no fue… no quise

Luna.- porque insistes tanto en esto

Yari.- tengo tiempo queriendo usarlos… - levantándome- perdón, me deje llevar

Luna.-entonces, ya los traías… contigo… ¿porque?

Yari.- yo también me lo pregunto… pero creo que… ya que somos pareja, creo que es mejor usarlos

Luna.- ¡ya te dije que fue un acuerdo, solo somos pareja de nombre! –Giro su cabeza a un costado – esta relación es una mentira.

Yari.- si… - se me acelero el pulso- pero aun así, me alegra… aun cuando sea una mentira… -me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar- no me esperes en la noche…

Me aleje lo más rápido de ahí y corrí a mi habitación, tome un paquete y sin pensarlo dos veces me teletrasporto de nuevo al taller de don Iron, entre y deje el paquete, pase las siguientes horas escondido en el taller, pase todo el día ayudando a forjar mientras le daba los acabados a la pistola, para cuando me die cuenta la noche cayo y con ella llegaron los demás jugadores, como espera, Great Spring llego con su carrosa tirada de pegasos y Speed Cloud volando.

Speed.- como están, listo para perder en esta ocasión

Yari.- buenas noches y ya veremos a quien sonríe la suerte esta noche

Spring.- terco como siempre, príncipe, buenas noches, ¿que tal le sintió el prototipo de su gabardina?

Yari.- bien, llego en un buen momento- mientras tomaba el paquete – aquí está, ya está ajustado a mi talla, pero como vera, tiene unos ligeros agujeros.

Spring.- deje me ver – con su magia saco la gabardina para contemplarla- la verdad no me sorprende después de lo que leí en las noticias, descuide el verdadero todavía no lo termino.

Yari.- gracias, por cierto – saque un papel de mi bolsillo – podría hacer este también, lo ocupo para Nightmare Night, cualquier tela está bien, solo quiero que se parezca a la imagen

Spring.- entiendo, descuide será un placer, se lo mandare en estos días con uno de mis mensajeros…

Yari.- muchas gracias, luego se lo pagare…

Spring.- que, no, no, no, no, esto no lo hago por dinero, lo cual ya tengo suficiente, lo hago por el pacer por diseñar nuevamente…

Speed.- mucha plática – sacando el mazo de cartas – es tiempo de juagar niñas

Iron.- veamos si como ladras muerdes…

Yari.- es mucha pasión para un simple juego de cartas, ¿no cree?

Spring.- después de la derrota que le distes, no te dejara hasta que te gane

Yari.- creo que será una larga noche


	23. Cuento parte 4

(/watch?v=iZeomtLGCbc)

Pasaban los días y el joven estaba cerca de cumplir los 100 días trabajando para el rey, la más feliz era la princesa, lejos de separarlos, el rey hizo que se quisieran más, esto le molesto, pues como padre sabía bien que su princesita quería de forma especial al joven.

Pero no solo el, la princesa y el joven comenzaron a verse de otra manera, "¿Cómo estará?", "¿dónde esta?", "¿me extraña?", se preguntaban todos los días, era difícil el no verlos juntos cada día, eso ocasionaba aún más enojo en el rey.

Desesperado, buscaba la forma de poder separarlos, fue cuando alguien se le apareció, un príncipe del reino vecino, él le conto al rey, que tiempo atrás, el joven no era trabajador, cuando era un niño, solía ser hijo de un Duque, incluso ellos solían jugar cuando eran más pequeños.

El rey no creyó lo que le contaron, pues el joven muy apenas tenía un techo donde dormir, pero el príncipe continuo contando, el Duque robo todo el dinero de su reino, dejando a su familia atrás, desde entonces ya no supo más del joven hasta tiempo después de que comenzó a trabajar.

El rey no supo que pensar, el príncipe por otro lado, tenía una idea más oscura, él quería casarse con la princesa, por lo cual, el joven era un peligro, se ofreció para ayudar a separar al joven y la princesa, a lo que el rey acepto.

Mientras que el rey y el príncipe se ponían de acuerdo, no sabían que el joven y la princesa estaban dejando de ser amigos, pues resulta que, entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma, hasta que los dos dijeron claramente lo que sentían por el otro.

Una extraña felicidad los cubrió, desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, ya no podían vivir separados, con las estrellas de testigos, ellos se dieron su primer beso de amor verdadero, sin importar nada más, pues su mundo se redujo únicamente a la persona frente a ellas.

.-ya se durmió, mijo

Yari.- de acuerdo, descanse abuelita…

*colgando*

Yari.- bueno, será mejor… ¿Qué les pasa?

.-¡tienes que contarnos el restooooooooo! –gritaron 3 pequeñas ponis


	24. Nightmare night

Nightmare Night por fin llego, en los últimos 4 días no habido ningún ataque o intento de secuestro y Yari reza porque continúe así una noche más, después de todo, participara en un festejo que tanto adora al estilo poni, el capítulo de esta semana inicia en Canterlot, en el palacio, a unas cuantas horas de que por fin anochezca Luna se preparaba para su aparición en Manehatten, al igual que la vez pasada decidió usar su carrosa escoltada por su guardia, estaba usando la capucha para realizar el truco de los murciélagos nuevamente, estaba en su cuarto practicando frente a un espejo hasta que noto la presencia de Celestia entrar a la habitación.

Celestia.- luna, ¿está todo listo para su aparición este año?

Luan.- si herman, solo estoy repasando mi presentación en Manehatten…

Celestia.- segura que nada mas quieres que te acompañe tu guardia, no crees que serie bueno que te escoltara sierto humano…

Luan.- de ninguna manera, solo me causara problemas, todavía sigo pensando en un castigo por esas dos veces que se propaso conmigo…

Celestia.- ¿que, como que se propaso? – más ansiosa que molesta

Luna.- ¡olvídalo, será mejor que me vaya ya!

Comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero antes de que saliera, algo brillante llamo la atención de Celestia, noto que su hermana estaba usando un pendiente de esfera blanca, lo que le extraño fue que no tenía el par.

Celestia.- Luna, creo que extraviaste un pendiente

Luna.- eh? – Se sonrojo – Aaa… no…este… no se me callo…

Celestia.- ¿entonces, dónde está?

Luna.-…co…a… -murmuro

Celestia.- ¿Dónde?

Luna.- esta…co…ar…

Celestia.- vamos, dilo fuerte – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

Luna.-jajajaja, basta, basta, lo está usando Yari, jajajaja

Celestia.- eh? Están compartido un par, que románticos….

Luna.- lo uso solamente porque insistió incesantemente, aunque, creo que hay otro motivo

Celestia.- ¿cómo cuál?

Luna.- es… es como si estos pendientes tuvieran una historia detrás.

Celestia.- de ser verdad lo que dices, el que te lo diera, es una muestra entera de confianza, deberías pensar en compensarlo… - acercándose –tal vez con un beso… -susurro

Toda la cara de luna se puso roja de la vergüenza, se liberó de su hermana y salió rápidamente hacia la plaza del palacio, Celestia solo sonreía al ver la reacción de su hermanita, "donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas" pensaba mientras veía a su hermana partir del palacio, durante el vuelo Luna no dejaba de pensar en las forma que haría para castigar a Yari, inconscientemente con su casco tocaba el pendiente blanco con su casco, por un instante, pudo sentir la presencia de él, se asustó y miro para ver que estaba completamente sola.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, la noche cayo y con ella las calles se llenaron de pequeños potros disfrazados de lo más horriblemente tierno que puede existir en su inocente imaginación, la fiesta era como todos los recordaba, decoraciones y juegos de acuerdo a las temáticas de terror, mas lago raro estaba pasando, una estela amarrilla con rosa se movía por todo el pueblo escondiéndose en donde le quedara cerca, no se distinguió quien era hasta que llego a la casa de Twilight, Fluttershy entro de forma abrupta a la biblioteca mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando vio a Twilight.

Estaba usando un vestido negro largo con un pequeño broches de murciélago, tenía el cabello completamente lacio y noto los colmillos que se asomaban por sus labios, Fluttershy se hiperventilo al verla, con mucho cuidado Twilight se acercó a ella para tratar de calmarla.

Twilight.- Fluttershy, tranquila es solo un disfraz…

Fluttershy.- si… es… un… disfraz –calmándose

Twilight.- todavía no puedo creer que me pidieras que te acompañara a salir esta noche, pensé que nunca salías en Nightmare Night…

Fluttershy.- si… am… es que… bueno… creo… que me siento… más segura este año…

Twilight.- me alegro, realmente me preocupe de que no vinieras, ven tengo tu disfraz aquí…

La siguió hasta una caja que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa, de ahí saco unas zapatillas que simulaban los pies de un gato negro, así como un cascabel y una diadema con orejas de gato, también un traje de un pieza negro sin mangas, Twilight trajo un espejo para que se contemplara, con un poco de maquillaje le puso unos bigotes y quedo lista.

Twilight.- listo quedaste linda – guardando el maquillaje –ahora ya podremos salir

Fluttershy.- gracias…por cierto, ¿dónde está Spike? –buscando al pequeño dragón

Twilight.- se fue temprano, dijo que él y las chicas tenían algo planeado con Yari…

Fluttershy.- ¿crees que nos encontremos con él? –apenado se por la pregunta

Twilight.- eso creo, dijo que se moverían en grupo… solo espero que esos dos no estén causando problemas

Fluttershy.- no lo creo, estoy segura que estarán bien…

Twilight.- eso espero, bueno será mejor que salgamos

Temerosa por la idea, se aferró a Twilight la cual muy penas podía caminar, lentamente Fluttershy fue abriendo los ojos para contemplar la diversión de los demás ponis, estaban caminando hacia la alcaldía cuando escucharon algo que les llamo la atención al igual que muchos ponis, a lo lejos vieron a Horo, el inmenso lobo caminaba mientras arrastraba una lancha con ruedas la cual parecía un barco pirata, tenía un mástil el cual ondeaba una bandera negra con el escudo de la crusaders, sentado en mástil de la vela, spike estaba sentado usando catalejo, usaba una camisa de ralla banca con rojo y un paliacate rojo, en las orillas del barco estaba las chicas sentadas.

Swette belle están usando un pañoleta en el cuello y una blusa pirata, Scootaloo usaba un chaleco rojo y un parche en el ojo y Applebloom usaba una camisa parecida a la de spike pero con líneas en negro y rojo, todas traían un cinturón pequeño en el cual tenía una espada de madera, pero lo más interesante se encontraba justo en el timón, Yari estaba posando como todo un capitán pirata, usaba un saco rojo con detalles dorados, botas acorde al tema y como era de esperarse un sombrero tricornio negro con una pluma blanca, en una de sus mano tenía una espada de madera, la alzaba como todo un bravo guerrero.

Yari.- ¡suelten ancla! ¡Horo alto! –metiéndose completamente en el papel

Scootaloo.- si capitán – dejo caer un ancla de papel mache mientras se detenían

Yari.- primer oficial, ¿puede ver el botín?

Spike.- si capitán, hay 3 casas al oeste y 4 al este.

Yari.- señoritas, muestren por que los piratas mandan esta noche.

Las chicas saltaron del bote cargando unas mochilas negras, corrieron a las casas y comenzaron a tomar todos los dulces que les era posibles, todos retrocedían al verlas, pues al igual que Yari, estaban muy metidas en sus papeles de piratas, tan pronto tenían el botín, lo dejaban en el barco pirata, el suelo ya estaba completamente tapizado de dulces y llegaba a la mitad del piso, le quitaron el fondo para que cupiera más dejando unas cantas tablas para caminar a lo largo del bote, viendo como estaban trabajando sus pequeñas piratas, a la lejanía vio Twilight y Fluttershy que se acercaban a él.

Twilight.- con que este es el gran plan para conseguir muchos dulces, no crees que están acaparando – algo molesta

Yari.- solo tomamos lo que sus cascos pueden tomar, dejamos para los siguientes, además, el trato es truco o caramelo, créanme que prefieren caramelo

Spike.- esta será una Nightmare genial…

Yari.- sí que lo será, pero esto es una práctica para nuestro verdadero atraco

Applebloom.- capitán el botín ya fue asegurado –mientras las 3 se subían otra vez al barco

Yari.- bien, tomen posiciones, pronto partiremos, si ahora si me disculpa mi bella dama…

Twilight.- que cosas dices…- apenándose

Yari.- por cierto, que es eso que está detrás de ti –contemplando a una poni asustada

Twilight.- vamos Fluttershy, sal de ahí

Yari.- ¿Fluttershy? – viendo como salía de su escondite

Twilight.- no se ve linda, vamos intenta asustarlos

Fluttershy.- am… miau… - alzando las pesuñas como gato

Yari.-aaaggh – cayó de rodillas y se apretó de pecho

Spike.- ¿capitán está bien?

Fluttershy.- aaaah, perdón, no fue mi e intención, perdón, perdón… - entrando en pánico

Twilight.- tranquila- calmándola - ¡¿pero qué te pasa?!

Yari.- Aaa… demasiad… ternura…Aaa – levantándose de nuevo

El comentario ocasiono dos reacciones opuestas, Fluttershy se sintió apenada por el comentario mientras que Twilight hacia un mueca de celos, en cuanto recupero la compostura Yari noto una nube negra muy cerca de ella, desconfiando de ella, paso su mano por el cinturón y sacó su pistola, ya estaba completa, fiel a los colores del diseño original, al punto por encima de las ponis las cuales se asustaron al ver el disparo.

Salió una bola de energía azul que impacto contra la nube de la cual salió Rainbow completamente empapada, bajo de la nube, estaba usando un disfraz de Daring Do, estaba completamente molesta se dirigió de frente a Yari quien era el causante de su estado actual.

Rainbow.- ¿cuál es la gran idea de esto? Estaba apando de logra el mejor susto

Yari.- Fluttershy es la menos indicada para uno de tus sustos – recargando la pistola en su hombro- aprende a escoger mejor a tus presas

Rainbow.- ¿y para eso tenías que empaparme?

Yari.- soy pirata, si no me gusta, lo hundo…

Rainbow.- malditos piratas…

Yari.- ya lo dice el refrán pirata – apuntando con la pistola – toma lo que quieras….

.- ¡Y Nada devuelvas! – terminaron la pequeña tripulación.

Yari.- será mejor que zarpemos

.- ¡ALTOOOOO AHIIIIIII!

Detrás de ellos igual como ellos, se acercaba una careta con forma de barco colonial, a diferencia del barco pirata, este se mueve por cuenta propia como si tuviera motor, en él estaba pinkie usando un traje de comodoro de la marina británica, en el barco traía el cañón de fiesta, se detuvo a un costado del barco pirata mientras se paraba en dos pies mientras apuntaba con su espada de madera.

Pinkie.- alto ahí piratas, están bajo arresto

Yari.- ¿bajo qué cargos, Comodoro Pinkamena? –siguiendo con el papel

Pinkie.- por ser el pirata que robo mi tesoro, además que así podre quedarme con todo su botín

.- su tesoro.- preguntaron las 3 yeguas (RD, Twi y Fluttershy)

Scootaloo.- eso nunca pasara, arggg

Swette belle.- si, este es nuestro tesoro

Applebloom.- nos hundiremos con el antes

Spike.- eso sino no lo comemos

Yari.- como ve Comodoro, no tenemos intención de rendirnos- metiendo su mano en el bolsillo

Pinkie.- entonces tendré que usar la fuerza divertida –apuntando con su cañón

Tras ser impactados por el confeti del caños causando que se tambaleara, con un movimiento rápido, Yari quito el cilindro y la intercambio por otra que saco se su bolsillo, apunto al cañón y disparo, en esta ocasión salió una esfera blanca que al impactar con el cañón este se congelo creando una capa de hielo que tapo el hoyo, le dio la orden a Horo de correr mientras escapaban disparo una cuantas veces más hacia las ruedas del barco de pinkie dejándolo fijo en el suelo.

Pinkie.- demonios no otra vez – bajando del barco –ese ruin pirata me las pagara

Twilight.- ¿otra vez? - mientras se acercaba con las demás

Pinkie.- trate de atraparlo más atrás pero realizo lo mismo, es un pez difícil de atrapar

Rainbow.- más importante mencionaste te robo un tesoro, ¿qué fue lo que te robo?

Pinkie.- es secreto… oh bueno, creo que tendré que esperar a que se descongele otra vez…

Twilight.- quitando lo mucho que se toman esto enserio, sorprende es que no esté tratando de conseguir dulces…

Pinkie.- no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto–señalando al interior del barco

Vieron el interior y notaron una gran cantidad de dulces, al parecer en lo que pinkie espera para que se derritió el hielo, visitaba las casas cercanas para obtener dulces, sus amigas sintieron algo de preocupación por la mentalidad de su amiga, pero al final de cuentas eso es lo que la hacía especial amiga, mientras tanto en la alcaldía estaba el resto de los ponis, como era costumbre había una gran festín y juegos para todos, Applejack estaba supervisando todos los juegos y el festín de manzanas.

Estaba usando un disfraz de timberwolf, muy parecido al traje de Fluttershy pero estaba hecho de ramas, quien la viera todo acorde para parecer un lobo, fue cuando noto al gran lobo tirar del barco pirata, después de que se trasformado en cachorro, vieron como su hermana junto con sus amigas y el humano descendieron, con el porte de un pirata.

Yari.- muy bien, piratas crusaders, hagamos un espectáculo

.- ¡a la orden capitán! – aclamaron todos

Tal como dijo, todas ellas tomaron los dulces que estaban gratis, entre el botín había una cantidad pequeña de manzanas, dulces de todo tipo eran vaciados en el interior del barco sin ninguna resistencia hasta que Applejack se entrometió al ver como su hermana está tomando muy en serio el papel de pirata, en cuanto paso cerca de ella, dio un pisotón en su cola para detenerla en seco.

Applebloom.- auch, Applejack, ¿Por qué haces?

Applejack.- eso mismo te pregunto jovencita, ¿Por qué razón toman todos los dulces de la fiesta?

Yari.- porque eso hace un pirata, además, solo estamos tomando la mitad de todo, es una calumnia el que nos robamos todo.

Applejack.- no uses palabras elegantes conmigo jovencita, aun así, es una mal comportamiento de que el cual desapruebo…

Yari.- me temo que pediré que suelte a mi grumete

Parado detrás de ella, Yari estaba apuntando justo en la nuca de la poni, ella solo giro para ver como este tenía una gran sonrisa de desfrutar todo esto, aun cuando fuera la primera vez que veía ese aparato, el instinto de Applejack le decía que estaba bajo amenaza.

Scootaloo.- ¡botín asegurado capitán!

Yari.-bien, ahora os pido joven doncella si nos disculpa…

Applejack.-claro que no, ella ya no los acompañara – causo un breve momento de silencio

Yari.- ¿agua?- mirando a Applebloom

Applebloom.- agua

Igual como la vez pasada, cambio la gema y apunto a la poni para dejarla empapada, con el susto soltó a su hermana la cual aprovecho para subir al barco, Yari solo estiro su mano dentro del barco para sacar una toalla, la lanzo hacia Applejack para que se secara, subió nuevamente al barco y contemplo como Horo retomo su gran tamaño y dio comienzo a correr fuera de la vista de todos remolcando el singular barco pirata, acabo de un rato las chicas llegaron a donde Applejack encima del barco de pinkie, descendieron y contemplaron a la empapada poni vaquera.

Rainbow.- deja a divida, ¿pistola de agua?

Applejack.- pistola de agua – terminando se dé secar

Twilight.- realmente se metieron en su rol de piratas

Fluttershy.- pero… solo se divierten… no han lastimado a nadie…

Applejack.- bromeas, ¿sabes lo difícil que es secar un traje que absorbe la humedad?

Fluttershy.- perdón… -escondiendo se de Rainbow

Pinkie.- tengo que darme prisa y atrapar a ese truhan…

Rainbow.- te acompaño, tengo que hacerlo pagar

.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lejos de ahí, la tras una gran noche, estaban todos reunidos en la casa club de las crusaders, todos estaban contemplando el botín, realmente era ms dulces de los que podían haber imaginado, todos estaba sentados en las orillas del barco mientras camina unos cuantos dulces, Yari estaba sentado en la punta del barco con el cachorro descansando en su regazo, estaba comiendo una paleta mientras veía la cara de felicidad de los pequeños.

Spike.- eta ue la bejor nitmare de tobas – mientras masticaba

Applebloom.- espero que no se enoje mi hermana después de todo eso

Yari.- descuida, luego le daremos lo que sobre…además, esto es diversión sana, no hacemos daños, todos se divierten por el acto, lo que si me sorprende que no hayamos hecho truco hasta ahora

Scootaloo.- y como explicas lo de los disparos

Yari.- pequeña bromas – cambio la gema y disparo balas de metal en un árbol- después de todo no uso todo el potencial.

Scootaloo.- realmente eres un sujeto de cuidado…

Yari.- el secreto es saber diferenciar entre el juego y algo serio…

De repente el pequeño cachorro se despertó y se puso nervioso, salto y se trasformó nuevamente en su forma enorme, corrió hacia los arbustos y vieron como lo del susto saco a un humanoide completamente gris y con un rostro de piedra, lo lanzo al aire, en cuanto Yari lo vio en su mente solo aparición una palabra "un patrullero", incluso con los golpes que recibió se escuchaba como si golpearan metal, Yari bajo mientras apuntaba es arma al patrullero.

Swette belle.- ¿qué es eso?

Yari.- parece un patrullero… -(Obvio, que los delos power rangers) – quédense atrás de mi chicos

Spike.- ¿un patrullero?

Yari.- son monstruos de vieja literatura de mi mundo, pero, ¿no debería existir en este mundo?

De repente el patrullero, se levantó incluso hacia el mismo ruido, Yari no pudo ocultar su frikismo al verlo, pero este se abalanzó contra ellos, Yari disparo y este fue retrocediendo hasta que en un punto el daño era tanto que exploto, todos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que paso, Yari seguía algo consternado, "porque diablos hay un patrullero en My Little Pony" pensaba mientras revisaba que todos estuvieran bien.

Fue cuando escucharon el grito que provenía de Ponyville, temiendo lo peor Yari fue directo al barco, del fondo saco una caja de madera, la abrió y en ella estaba un cinturón con alforja para cargar una pistola y una espada, la cual a diferencia de la de madera que tenía en un principio, esta era una autentica espada pirata hecha de "Hellempty", Yari comenzó a colocarse el cinturón.

Yari.- Escuchen, esto es una orden, quédense en la casa del árbol en todo momento

Spike.- de que hablas, nosotros…

Yari.- ¡es una orden! – gritando con furia

Al ver que las ponis y él bebe dragón se asustaron ante la reacción de Yari este solo les dio la espalda mientras sacaba la espada de la funda.

Yari.- a partir de aquí, el juego termino, esto es enserio… - mirándolos por encima del hombro- no puedo permitir que los lastimen, ¡HORO PROTEJELOS!

(/watch?v=huSqq-akvOI)

Salió corriendo sin descanso hasta llegar al pueblo, contemplo a un grupo de patrulleros los cuales estaban destrozando todo y acorralando a los ponis, comenzó a disparar teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar a nadie, después de llamar la atención los patrulleros, estos fueron detrás de él, en cuanto los tenia cerca les disparaba a quemarropa, blandía la espada en cuanto tenía la oportunidad, fue avanzando lentamente, los patrulleros iban cayendo fácilmente, incluso salían chispas al impactarlos con la espada o la pistola.

Pese que estaba bajo ataque, él sonreía pues el niño en su interior, aquel que creció viendo en la pantalla de la televisión como chicos normales luchaban por la humanidad, cada patada, golpe, cada disparo que daba recreaba ese peculiar sonido de yunque, era el sueño de cualquier fanático de power ranger, al terminar de destruir a los patrulleros siguió corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba más gritos, la euforia y la adrenalina hacia más fácil el continuo combate.

Regreso a la alcaldía y noto que todas la ponis estaban reunidos en la alcaldía atados impidiendo su huida, estaban custodiados por los patrulleros, de entre las multitud pudo presenciar la presencia de las chicas, se detuvo frente a ellos y de forma muy desafiante. Apunto con su espada hacia los patrulleros que lo miraban en guardia.

Yari.-donde está el responsable de esto, muéstrate, sé que los patrulleros son lacayos sin mente ni corazón. –escucho una risa siniestra

.-muy astuto, si conoces alas patrulleros debes de conocerme…

Yari vio como decencia una figura humanoide con una armadura amarilla, su rostro mostro una gran sonrisa al verlo, sentía que no podía ser mejor, frente a él, estaba Goldar, era la viva imagen que recordaba de la primera generación americana de ranger, quería estallar de alegría , pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Yari.-Goldar… no me lo tomes a mal, pero que no se supone que deberías estar muerto…

Goldar.- tonto humano, no me compares con la sucia representación mía, estoy al tanto de ese programa, fueron ustedes los que difamaron mi imagen ese tonto programa de televisión…

Yari.- ¿cómo es que…?

Goldar.- soy un demonio ancestral, bajo el servicio de lord T. quien me creo hace mil años, odio a los de tu raza por hacerme una burla.

Yari.- entonces si conoces la serie, sabes cómo terminara esto –apuntándolo con la pistola – libéralas si no quieres sufrir

Goldar.- alégrate, tendrás el honor de ser cortado por mi espada

Yari.- lo siento, pero no comparto el sentimiento…

Goldar puso su mano frente a sus ojos, reconociendo el gesto Yari salto para esquivar los rayos que lazo una vez que extendió su mano, metió su mano en el bolcillos saco otro cilindro para intercambiar en la pistola, Goldar alzo vuelo para dar un golpe con su espada, Yari se tiro de costado para evitar el ataque y en el aire disparo una esferas blancas las cuales impactaron contra Goldar creando escarcha helada en él, aun cuando cayó al suelo siguió disparando hasta que su cuerpo quedó atrapado por el hielo.

Al ver a su jefe en peligro, los patrulleros salieron en contra de Yari, se levantó y se vio forzado a entrar en combate nuevamente con los patrulleros, vieron como un par de ellos estaban golpeando el hielo para liberar a Goldar, Yari recibió varios golpes que causaron que lentamente fuera causando daño en él, aprovechado la confusión Twilight uso su magia para cortar las sogas y hacer que todos huyeran.

Al ver esto Yari sintió un alivio y buscando una oportunidad, cambio los cilindros para usar uno rojo, los disparos ene esta ocasión causaban balas de fuego que provocaba que quedaran fuera de combate, se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar con las chicas.

Yari.- chicas, asegúrense de que todos entren a sus casas

Twilight.- ¿qué hay de ti?

Yari.- que no es obvio, le pateare el trasero

Rainbow.- deja que te ayude…

Yari.- lo siento pero este un enemigo que prefiero enfrentar solo

Rainbow.- dame una buena razón

Yari.- algo digno de verse…

Twilight.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- Goldar, es el villano de la primera historia que aprendí sobre combate… será divertido para ustedes… toma esto no la ocupare por ahora

Yari le entrego la pistola a Rainbow y las espada a Twilight, cuando es cucharon como el hielo se partió dejando libre al demonio, las chicas se fueron se refugiaron detrás de una de las mesas que estaba cerca volteándola para que sirviera como trinchera, Yari camino hacia el demonio viendo como del suelo aparecían más patrulleros, el solo se quitó el abrigo que tanto le estorbaba.

Goldar.- pequeño gusano, me subestimas si crees que me puedes ganar con las manos limpias

Yari.- ¿manos limpias?, no, solo estoy cambiando de táctica–mientras se quitaba le collar de cruz- lo único que espero es que esto funcione…

De la parte trasera de su cinturón saco un celular, era completamente diferente al que el usaba para hablar con su familia, este parecía un juguete… o más bien, el morfo de los power ranger piratas, lo abrió y tras hacer una pose presiono el botón del centro.

Yari.- ¡Gokai change!

Tan pronto dijo eso, una luz lo cubrió dejándolo con un traje de power ranger, era el traje de los gokairenger, casco rojo, chaqueta plateado y botas rojas, al ver que funciono demostró su alegría con una pequeña celebración, realizo un pose de combate estilo ranger, al verlo Goldar se enfureció, reconoció el estilo de traje que usaba, su furia se comenzó hacer más notable para alguien que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

Yari.- gokai red pero también gokai Silver.

Goldar.- esos malditos ranger, no te burles de mi eso no te salvara de mi ira

Yari.- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, descuida hare que esto valga la pena, listo para perder al estilo ranger, ¡bright red show! – saliendo corriendo.

( /watch?v=BD_W7QdJRaU ) solo los primeros 3 minutos

Yari estaba haciendo un recorrido por todas las generaciones de red ranger del historia y pueden estar seguros que lo disfrutaba, Las chicas no podían creer los que sus ojos podían ver, cambiaba tan rápido de traje que muy apenas podían seguir el ritmo, eso sí, estaba destruyendo a todos los patrulleros sin dejar uno solo, cuando llego a la última generación que conocía que eran los gokaiger miro de frente a Goldar el cual salió corriendo hacia él, realizo un último cambio, retorno al legendario Green ranger de América, tomo la daga de dragonzord para impactar armas.

Lo primero fue una confrontación cara a cara de la espada más fuerte, se separaron y Yari realizo un corte horizontal el cual dio de lleno, Goldar trato de responder con un corte descendente pero fue desviada por una patada mientras que daba otro corte diagonal, el retrocedió y nueva mente lanzo rayos desde sus ojos, en esta ocasión Yari se cubrió con la daga, recibió parte del daño pero aun así siguió de pie, dio un salto para dar un golpe que fue bloqueada por la espada de Goldar.

Sin perder tiempo dio una rodillazo en el abdomen de Goldar provocando que este se doblara de dolor, con una mano dio un golpe a la cara de Goldar para que retrocediera, tomo postura y realizo un movimiento circular con la daga, la hoja comenzó a brillar y luego la blandió dejando salir una fuerte onda cortante que impacto contra Goldar que no pudo bloquearlo a tiempo, cayo de rodillas, mientras le ponían la daga en su cuello.

Yari.- me alegro que no esté Rita, sino sería un problema enfrentarme con una versión enorme de ti…

Goldar.- tranquilo… con este tamaño es más que suficiente para hacerte sufrir

Con un brazo alejo la daga de su cuello y con el otro conecto un puñetazo en los genitales de Yari, lo cual causo que se doblegara de dolor, ni los súper trajes protegen bien esa zona, aprovechando el momento, Goldar tomo por el cuello a Yari y lo lanzo contra una de las casas quedando incrustado en la pared, Goldar se levantó y comenzó a reír mientras contemplaba su espada.

Goldar.- te lo dije, yo no soy como el de la serie, yo si juego sucio, ahora tanto tú como ella morirán

Tan pronto alzo su espada, sintió donde le dispararon en la mano provocando que se le cayera, miro al responsable y para sorpresa de todas fue spike quien había disparado, tenía que usar ambas manos para poder sostener la pistola como una escopeta, pero aun así, tenía una puntería nata que le facilito hacer retroceder a Goldar, al quedar en medio del cruce de una calle fue envestido por el barco pirata con todo y dulces, arrollándolo y estrellándose contra la fuente, Yari vio como de las chicas celebraban su triunfo con el cachorro en cascos, en cuanto se libreo, spike ya se había acercado para entregarle el arma, al igual que las chicas, al acercarse con la pistola, Yari perdió la trasformación de ranger mostrando a un humano maltratado.

Spike.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hermano?

Yari.- mejor – tomando el arma- no esperaba verlos…

Applebloom.- bromeas, si ese tipo juega sucio, nosotros también…

Yari.- hablaste como toda una pirata

Scootaloo.- aunque fue un desperdicio de dulces

Swette belle.- pero así pudimos ayudar al capitán…

Yari.- tiene razón, luego les compasare – mientras tomaba la pistola y cambiaba el cilindro– ahora spike, que tal si me prestas tu poder.

Goldar se estaba levantando después de la tremenda paliza que le pusieron para ver que al otro lado de la calle, estaba Yari nuevamente con la pistola, antes de que pudiera lanzar sus rayos de sus ojos, Yari disparo contra él, más en esta ocasión las esferas era verdes, al impactar, fue cubierto de flamas verdes, en esta ocasión las flamas no desaparecían solas lo hacían con una piza de la armadura, para reaparecer detrás de Yari, los disparos cesaron tan pronto quedo sin las partes que cubrían sus partes vitales Goldar se preocupó.

Yari.- es sorprendente lo que la flama de un bebe dragón puede hacer

Goldar.- maldito… como te a trabes…

Yari.- fácil, asi, ¡HOROOO!

En ese momento él desde atrás salió el cachorro el cual tomo su forma enorme, se abalanzo contra el atrapándolo en sus fauces, comenzó a sacudirlo causando un gran dolor, mientras que Yari corría su gabardina, de ella saco otro cilindro el cual era amarillo, lo coloco en la pistola y comenzó a correr hacia Golda, le dio la señal a Horo para que lo soltara y se retirara, Goldar estaba mal herido, solo alcanzo a ver como Yari quedaba a quemarropa apuntando desde abajo.

Al disparar el gatillo, una intensa luz salió atravesando el cuerpo de Goldar, la estela del rayo fue directo al cielo, al término de este Yari lo soltó y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, contemplo que había dejando le agujero sin ningún tipo de sangrado, era un corte limpio y quemado para que cicatrizara, Goldar sintió como su vida era extinguida, cayó al suelo para morir en una explosión la cuan no dejo rastro de él, al escuchar la explosión todos se acercaron.

Rainbow.- wow, ¿estás bien?

Yari.- si – se sentó en el suelo- solo necesito un respiro…

Rainbow.- ¡eso fue asombroso! – haciendo su carita – ¿que fueron todas esa trasformaciones?

Yari.- power ranger… un escuadrón dedicado a combatir los monstruos… cada trasformación era una generación… las 35 generaciones que yo conozco…

Twilight.- ¿tu eras uno de ellos?…

Yari.- quisiera… ellos marcaron mi niñez… sobre todo el Green Ranger

Spike.- aaaau, me perdí algo genial

Yari.- descuida luego te lo mostrare, pero antes – se levantó para darle la pistola- ten, cuídala por mí…

Spike.- eh?, claro pero, ¿porque? - Tomando la pistola

Yari algo me dice que no ha terminado…


	25. llegamos a Manehattan

Llegamos a Manehatten una hora después de que cayó la noche, como de costumbre, use mi magia para crea una tormenta para dar un espectáculo y esconder mi presencia, mantuvimos el carruaje escondido en una nube negra, al situarnos encima de la plaza central frente al palacio municipal, tal como hable con el alcalde días atrás para que todo estuviera acorde al plan, vi como el alcalde que estaba vestido de vikingo se acercó a el pódium para poder hablar con los ponis.

.- bienvenidos al festival de Nightmare Night, ahora aquellos que estuvieron recolectando dulces, preparen su ofrenda en el centro de la plaza, para sí asegurar nuestra seguridad.

Todos los ponis pequeños reunieron una gran cantidad de dulces en la plaza, esa fue mi señal para entrar, use nuevamente mi magia para crear una tormenta con rayos, me trasforme nuevamente en Nightmare Moon y descendí de la forma más espeluznante, me pare encima de los dulces para usar mi voz de Canterlot.

Luna.- ¡ciudadanos de Manehatten, estoy complacida con su ofrenda, tan complacida que comeré vuestros dulces en lugar de ustedes!

Vi que todos los pequeños salieron corriendo, después de eso retome mi apariencia normal y me dirigí a donde estaba el alcalde el cual estaba algo nervioso por el susto, creo que no esperaba tal shock, en esta ocasión, use la voz normal que me tomo tiempo en retomar con naturalidad.

Luna.- alcalde, puede dar inicio a las festividades

.- eh?, si… - levantando se algo nervioso – realmente hace una presentación muy buena princesa

Luna.- algo de práctica –vi cómo se acercaba al pódium

.- muy bien mis queridos ciudadanos, ahora que tenemos complacido a la princesa de la noche, podemos dar inicio al festival

Todos los ponis adultos dieron un grito de felicidad en lo que iniciaba la música, comparado con la pequeña Ponyville, tenía más puestos de comida y juegos, de repente sentí un tirón de mi crin y para mi sorpresa era los pequeños estaban muy felices pese que salieron corriendo, me pidieron que me tomara fotos con ellos, me pareció una buena idea y antes de lo pensado, se formó una fila de todos aquellos que querían una foto conmigo, la noche fue placentera, después de tomar un centenar fotos por fin pude disfrutar de algo de la comida.

.-disculpe princesa

Me gire y me topé con un unicornio gris con crin blanco, estaba usando un disfraz de vampiro, puede que sea imaginación mía, pero parecía muy atractivo, tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto y marcado, un porte que resaltaba sobre los demás, deje el pastelillo y me dirigí a él.

Luna.-si, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

.- mi nombre es Alucard, vengo del contiene del imperio grifo, con la finalidad de presentarme ante usted…

Luna.- ¿el imperio grifo?, es un viaje algo lejos no cree

Alucard.- puede ser, pero créame que valió cada segundo si la puedo contemplar

Luna.- es algo dulce de su parte, pero debe haber otro motivo para recorrer todo un océano

Alucard.- únicamente usted princesa –tomo mi pesuña y la beso – esa belleza que cautivo mi corazón desde la primera vez que supe de usted.

Oh por el cosmos, realmente está pasando, una declaración formal de un semental que me aprecia, okey luna, tienes que calmarte, no puedes dejar que se te escape, sino nos quedaremos atadas a ese peso muerto de dos patas.

Luna.- un comentario algo fuera de lugar no cree- "tengo que hacerme la difícil"

Alucard.-puede que sea cierto, pero simplemente no puedo soportar la idea que este comprometida con un ser que no la merece

Luan.- ¿comprometida?... puedes quedar tranquilo, son formalidades entre reinos, realmente no hay nada entre nosotros

Alucard.- en ese caso, puedo invitarla a pasear por los alrededores, con la esperanza de que de un poco de su tiempo a este humilde poni

Luna.- ¿pensé que venias de fuera?

Alucard.- bien con días de anticipación, no se imagina todos los problemas que pase para dar con la ciudad que usted visitaría en una de mis fechas predilectas.

Luna.- si ese es el caso, con gusto acepto acompañarlo

Realmente tiene una elegancia al hablar al igual que un acento cautivador, me escolto a un parque cercano el cual tenía una bello paisaje floral, puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a latir, puede que él sea quien me libre de tanto sufrimiento, seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos en un pequeño kiosco para descansar, me puse algo nerviosa cuando él se sentó cerca de mí y tomo mis pesuñas entre las suyas.

Alucard.- princesa, si perdona mi atrevimiento – me miró fijamente a los ojos – pero este sentimiento que yace en mi pecho no lo pudo ocultar…

Luna.- pe..pero que dice… - "oh my gosh, realmente se me está declarando"

Alucard.- digo que en cuanto vi una imagen de usted, me enamore perdidamente, imagine mi dolor al enterarme que estaba comprometida.

Luna.- ya le dije que es un convenio entre mundos…

Alucard.- aun así, no podía esperar más, no podía soportar la idea de perderla, tan siquiera tenía que dar a conocer mis sentimientos

Entre más lo veo, siento que es inevitable le que caiga ante sus palabras, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, me pierdo cada vez más y más en esa mirada, puede que él sea el indicado, el que tanto tiempo espere, el que podrá alejar a ese tonto de mi vida, note que el cerro los ojos mientras se acercaba con toda la intención de besarme, no me resistí, sentí mi cuerpo pesado, estaba hipnotizada por sus sentimientos, solo cerré los ojos esperando que nuestros labios se encontraran.

Pero solo sentí un ráfaga de viento y un pequeño tirón, abrí mis ojos y vi como Yari estaba lanzando por los aires al pobre pony, cayo alguno metros del kiosco, me levante y use un rayo impulso contra el para mandarlo a volar también, cayo más lejos de nosotros, corrí para ver que se encontrara bien, el pobre estaba más asustado del golpe que nada, fue cuan do mire con furia a ese tonto humano.

Luna.- ¡qué demonios te pasa! ¿Por qué atacas de esa forma a un inocente poni? ¡¿estás loco o qué?! – Ayude a que se levantara– Alucard, ¿se encuentra bien?

Alucard.- si princesa, me encuentro bien, no esperaba toparme con este… obstáculo

Yari.- espera, ¿te llamas Alucard?- poniéndose de pie

Alucard.- así es caballero y creo que no tengo el placer de conocerlo del todo… príncipe Yari

Yari.- dime Yari… Aluuucard, estas consciente de que estas con mi novia

Luna.- te dije que…

Yari.-¡SILENCIO LUNA! , esto es entre él y yo… - "como se atreve a callarme, ese maldito humano"

Alucard.- eso parece, mas no pienso arruinar este bello momento con una bella dama de por medio… -tomo mi pesuña y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda Yari

Yari.- que pasa Alucard, sorprendido al ver que el ataque a Ponyville fallo…

Luna.- espera que – me detuve y gire hacia el -¿atacaron Ponyville?

Yari.- si, lo cual me recuerda que echaron a perder una gran cantidad de mis dulces…

Luna.- ¡ve al grano!

Yari.- está bien, fuimos atacados por un demonio, pude librarme de ellos con ayuda de mi tripulación…

Luan.- ¿desde cuando tienes tripulación?

Yari.- desde hoy en la tarde, pero lo interesante fue lo que me dijo durante la pelea

Luna.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Yari.- "ahora tanto tu como ella morirán", después de eso vine hacia acá y que es lo que me encuentro, a un vampiro tratando de morder a mi linda novia.

Luna.- ¿vampiro? –gire hacia Alucard

Alucard.- ¿cómo lo supiste? – su mirada cambio completamente

Yari.- uno, por tu traje, dos, que te vi tratar de morder el cuello de luna y por último, tu nombre, es "Drácula" al revés, el vampiro más famoso de la literatura… era una escupida en la cara para cualquiera que sepa de vampiros

Alucard.- bravo, realmente me deja asombrado de que pudiera descubrirlo –sus ojos brillaron

Yari.- muy temerario de tu parte usar un disfraz acorde a tu estirpe… que tal si te quitas esa mascara y me muestras que tan feo eres

Alucard.- por qué no, suena divertido…

Se arqueo completamente mientras escuchábamos como tronaban sus huesos, de sus pesuñas salieron garras, comenzó a caminar en dos patas sus orejas crecieron simulando las de un murciélago, de bajo de su capa crecieron un par de alas de murciélago desgarraron la capa, los colmillos se le pronunciaron y sus ojos se hicieron mas rojos, algo muy distinto a lo que yo recordaba como vampiro.

Alucard.- me sorprende que hayas vencido a Goldar, lo consideraba mi igual

Yari.- bueno, para su mala fortuna de ambos conozco la debilidad de ustedes, ahora, si no quieres morir, aléjate de mi novia…

Alucard.- lo siento pero pienso quedarme con su corazón – alzando sus garras- literalmente

No espere más y lance mi rayo contra él, se cubrió con una de sus manos, no le afecto en lo más mínimo, al ver sus ojos sentí que mi cuerpo se sentía pesado otra vez, por más que quería no me movía, vi como lanzo el zarpazo contra mía, cerré los ojos de susto, escuche claramente cómo eran clavadas en la carne, pero no sentía dolor, abrí mis ojos para contemplar a Yari frente a mí, tenía las garras clavadas en sus hombro mientras luchaba por retener el golpe del monstruo.

Lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo lanzo contra el kiosco de causando que lo destruyera, cuando recupere la movilidad de mi cuerpo no podía creerlo, como pudo lanzar esa vestía tan enorme, sentí como giro mi cabeza para ver lo frente a frente.

Yari.- escucha luna, necesito que alces la luna llena– sosteniendo su hombro del dolor–cuando todo termine, ocúltala…

Luna.- que planeas hacer- me sujeto mientras me miraba

Yari.- que no es obvio, protejo a mi amada…

Escuchamos como de los escombros salía volando el vampiro mientras gritaba chillantemente, use mi magia y como me lo pido, alce la luna llena justo en el centro del cielo, Yari comenzó a verla directamente, pude contemplar quede tras de nosotros se acercaba el vampiro, me preocupe, pero repentinamente le dio una patada provocando que se alejara, lo siguiente que supe es que el también actuaba raro.

Su respiración se hizo agitada mientras su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar su forma, su espalda se ensancho tanto que rompió su camisa, sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a estirarse y comenzó a salirle pelo y una cola, retrocedí del susto pues se había convertido en "Werewolf", quien diablos es este sujeto, vi como giro para verme, realmente tenia rostro de lobo.

(/watch?v=ipUj2pqYSRE)

Yari.- ve…a lugar… seguro… -dificultándose para hablar

Se giró y aulló en lo que salía corriendo en contra del vampiro ambos se dieron zarpazos en lo que caían encima uno del otro, parecía una película de terror, entonces lo vi, muchos de los ponis que estaban el parque se estaba acercando por curiosidad, están en peligro, use un hechizo para crear un campo de fuerza y mantener a ese par lejos de los problemas, en cuanto a mi también me protegí con un escudo, solo veía como se lanzaban mordida tras rasguño.

Se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de cada uno, vi como Yari rasgo las alas del murciélago para que no pudiera escapar, realmente se estaban matando el uno al otro, se supone que son seres inmortales, pero se veían al borde de la muerte, vi como clavo sus garras en la espalda del vampiro y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Alucard.- maldito… se supone que eras humano… ¿desde cuándo eres un lycan?

El Yari ni siquiera se molesto en responder, salto hacia el para comenzar a morder uno de sus brazos, con sus piernas, el vampiro empujo a Yari para liberarse, al caer, no le dio oportunidad de atacar, lanzo un fuerte chillido que incluso a mi me dolía, me era difícil concentrar la magia, pero el que mas sufría era Yari, se retorcía de dolor, lo que no me esperaba era que con sus garras se las clavara directamente en sus oídos, de ellas salieron sangre.

Reanudo su ataque contra el lanzando sus garras por delante, en un intento desesperado por huir intento volar pero su ala rota se lo impedido, solo vi donde Yari lo tomo y lo azoto contra la pared antes de darle una gran mordida en su cuello, el chillido fue muy grande, clavo sus garras en la espalda de Yari buscando liberarse, pero el resistió y siguió mordiéndolo, comencé a sentir nauseas de tanta sangre que se derramaba en el suelo, el césped quedó casi teñido de rojo.

Al final solo vi como el vampiro dejo de luchar, lo soltó y dio un pasos hacia tras, tomo sus cabeza con una garras y con el otro tomo el cuerpo del hombro, uso una gran cantidad de fuerzas para separar la cabeza del cuerpo, salpico la sangre por todos lados, de no ser porque tenía el escudo yo me hubiera cubierto también, el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a deteriorarse, lentamente se convirtió en ceniza dejando únicamente el esqueleto, Yari no espero y destrozo el cráneo.

Retire el escudo para que todo regresara a la normalidad, pero algo raro paso, Yari seguía como Werewolf, di un paso hacia él y de repente vi cómo me tiraba un zarpazo, cerré los ojos nuevamente, por el susto pero, al abrirlos vi como a escasos centímetros el se había detenido, clavo sus garras en la tierra y lanzo un fuerte aullido, parecía estar conteniéndose… no, estaba luchando contra el mismo.

Golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo, se arqueaba para atrás el dolor, callo de rodillas, es verdad, tengo que ocultar la luna, use mi magia para mover el astro, algo que sin duda llamo su atención, pues me miro y salió directo en mi contra, con los nervio, cerré los ojos y sentí como algo cayó en mis cacos.

Era el, en su forma original, pero realmente estaba todo desgarrado de la espalda, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y verme, levante su cabeza para ponerla en mi regazo, estaba respirando agitadamente, entre en pánico, se estaba desangrando frente a mí, grite pidiendo ayuda, fue cuando otros ponis llegaron, acabo de un rato, llegó la ambulancia y nos llevaron al hospital de la ciudad.

Tan pronto llegamos lo llevaron a quirófano, después de varias horas, la enfermera salió para decirme que lo habían pasado a la habitación del segundo piso, fui y al entrar lo vi vendado completamente de la espalda y el torso, estaba hablando con el doctor el cual le estaba reclamando su mal comportamiento al estar en tratamiento, salió disgustado y cerro la puerta para que quedáramos solos.

Luna.- ¿Cómo estás? – mientras me acercaba

Yari.- sigo vivo… eso es ventaja…

Luna.- lamento todo esto…

Yari.- no te preocupes… pero para la próxima… engáñame con alguien débil… así será más fácil patearle el trasero… jajajaja, Auch

Luna.-¡¿cómo puedes bromear con eso?, casi mueres por mi culpa! – Entre en histeria – ¿Por qué?, ¿porque lo haces?, ¿por qué insistes en defender a alguien que te odia y maltrata? – Comencé a llorar- ¿Por qué no me reclamas nada?, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡DILOOOO!

Solo sentí donde puso su mano en mi mejilla para calmarme, me miro con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos de compasión, no sé por qué, comencé a calmarme, hay algo en el que me tranquilizo, algo que me hace sentir segura y en paz, es como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, cuando me calme pude ver como se acomodaba para decirme algo.

Yari.- ya te lo había dicho en el calabozo, estoy enamorado de ustedes, de su cultura, de su ideología y sobre todo de su belleza, soy un tonto impulsivo… es normal que haga este tipo de cosas

La primera vez que lo dijo no le creí para nada, pero ahora, toda la evidencia está a su favor, nadie se martirizaría tanto por un simple acuerdo, como puede decir que nos ama si le estamos causando un sufrimiento atroz, que lo orilla a la muerte, todavía no comprendo a este humano, realmente me molesta tener una idea de él, y que la destruya cambiándola totalmente, me limpie las lágrimas y regrese su mano a la cama para que descansara.

Luna.- gracias…

Yari.- no hay de que…

Luna.- por cierto, ¿cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido?, Manehatten está a 5 horas de Ponyville

Yari.- fácil – mostrándome su pendiente negro – recuerdas, te lo di antes de salir…

Luna.- si, ¿que con eso?… -mostrando que lo estaba usando

Yari.- los encante para que funcionaran como un vínculo entre los dos

Luna.- ¿un vínculo?

Yari.- si, es muy simple, si lo tocas puedes sentir la presencia del otro, si está bien, pero si lo sujetas y piensas en el otro, te teletrasportaras frente a el.

Luna.- entonces esa ráfaga de viento…

Yari.- fui yo, me teletrasporte y tome al desgraciado…

Luna.- eso explica por qué en el viaje… - sera mejor no decir nada- pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que era?

Yari.- no creí usarlo la primera vez que nos alejamos, me alegro tanto que lo usaras…

Luna.- eres un tonto, sabes lo difícil que fue ocultarlo con mi cabello para que no desentonara con mi presentación.

Yari.-pero aun si lo usaste, lo cual me hace muy feliz… *coscorrón*

Luna.- no lo hice por ti, solo que, se me hizo un desperdicio el no usarlo, ahora a dormí, mañana regresamos a Ponyville.

Sali de la habitación, fui al baño para poder verme a un espejo, en cuanto me veo noto que tengo toda la cara roja, puedo sentir como mi corazón palpita, -aaaaagh- grite pues no entendía lo que me pasaba, era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo con ese vampiro, pero en esta ocasión no podia sacarme de la mente a Yari, mire el espejo y contemple el pendiente, por curiosidad lo toque y realmente pude sentir su presencia, ese sentimiento que me invadió cuando toco mi rostro, la sentí nuevamente, fue cuando me vino la más loca idea que jamás en mis cabales podría haber tenido en mi vida.

Luna.- creo… creo que me estoy enamorando de el…


	26. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad por donde sea, solo se escucha el silencio, lentamente se aclaraba la visión como si alguien parpadeara para ver, en los intervalos, se podía ver ruinas del imperio del cristal, explosiones por donde sea, lo edificios caían desplomándose, y entre todo el caos se pudo ver una figura humana, el cual solo se distinguía su cabello blanco, extendía su mano hacia nosotros con desesperación, muy leve mente se podía escuchar lo que decía, gritaba el nombre de luna.**

De repente luan despertó sacudiéndose en pleno vuelo de regreso, estaba amaneciendo, contemplo que estaba a una hora de llegar a Ponyville, contemplo a sus guardias los que seguían firmes y atentos en su camino, estaba recostada, únicamente levanto su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no era la única que estaba dormida, miro que Yari estaba sentado junto a ella completamente dormido, tenía un brazo por encima de luna para poder abrazarla, luna había usado el pecho de Yari como almohada, sintiendo vergüenza, se separó abruptamente de él.

La momento que luna se movió provoco que Yari despertara por el dolor, se sentó y miro a luna la cual estaba volteando al lado contrario de él completamente orillada, después de tallarse los ojos y ver donde estaban se acomodó para dormir un rato más, luna estaba congelada tratando de ordenar sus ideas en su caótica mente, el resto del camino se mantuvieron así hasta que aterrizaron en medio de donde estaba el festival.

Yari despertó y se bajó de la carrosa, luna seguía tiesa por los nervios, Yari camino y contemplo todos los destrozos de la noche anterior, lo único que quedaba era las manchas de las explosiones y su sangre regada por los golpes, siguió caminando hasta que llego a donde estaba varado su bote pirata, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que los duces seguían hay, se agacho y comenzó a recoger algunos dulces.

Luna.- ¿para qué quieres tener unos dulces que estuvieron en el suelo?

Yari.- tan solo recoge los que tienen envoltura, estos dulces los juntamos con esfuerzo – viendo que los dulces cubiertos por magia

Luna.- ágamos esto rápido, quiero regresar a casa…

Yari.- gracias –dando una sonrisa

Nuevamente luna desvió la mirada, una vez que terminaron se subieron a la carrosa, y se dirigieron a la casa por tierra, luna contemplo todo el destrozo que dejo la pelea anterior, "le fue peor que en Manehatten" pensaba, una vez que llegaron, luna agradeció a su escolta y se retiraron, al abrir la puerta Yari fue derivado por Horo, la cual salto como cachorro pero tan pronto estuvo afuera creció tumbándolo al suelo, comenzó a lamerlo en señal de felicidad de que regresara, Yari solo regresaba el gesto con caricias detrás de las orejas, luna continuo mientras cargaba con su magia la bolsa de dulces.

Yari.- Horo… detente… me duele…

Al entrar, Luna noto una pequeña fiesta de pillamada que no esperaba encontrar, en el suelo de la sala estaba las crusaders y spike, el cual estaba firmemente abrazando la pistola de Yari como si fuera un oso de peluche, noto que Yari entro con Horo como cachorro para contemplar a los pequeños dormilones, tomo la bolsa de dulces y se sentó en su sillón usual.

Luna.- ¿que hacen aquí? –susurrando para no despertarlos

Yari.- perdón, no te avise, íbamos a hacer una pillamada para contar los dulces que juntamos… después de todo, no esperaba que regresaras hasta el amanecer

Luna.- ¿pero cómo entraron?

Yari.- les di la llave ayer antes de ir por ti

Luna.- bueno, no importa, pronto llegara Luigi, dile que prepare el desayuno, yo iré a darme un baño – subiendo las escaleras

Yari.- ¡arriba marineros de agua dulce! –mientras aplaudía fuerte

Spike.- a?... Yari? – tallándose los ojos

Yari.- quien más, ¿qué tal durmieron?

Applebloom.- ¡Yari, nos alegra verte!

Swette belle.- ¿Cómo te fue, encontraste al otro malo?

Scootaloo.- que no es obvio, mira esas heridas, son de donde pateo más traseros

Yari.- me fue bien… pero eso si, desobedecieron una orden directa del capitán – retomando su postura pirata

Swette belle.- pero…

Yari.- ¡pero nada, pudieron haber muerto! – mostrando furia

Scootaloo.- pero no podíamos quedarnos con los cascos cruzados

Spike.- es verdad, no podíamos dejarte pelear solo, después de todo eras nuestro capitán…

Yari.- ¡aun así, sus acciones no quedaran impunes, les daré su merecido por insubordinación! –

Los pequeños cerraron los ojos, pero en vez de eso, escucharon algo caía cerca de ellos, abrieron los ojos para ver todos los dulces estaban en el suelo junto a ellos, contemplaban todos los dulces mientras que Yari se sentaba en el sillón.

.- ¿qué? – sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud

Yari.- jajajajajajaja, me alegro que intervinieran, por eso les daré todos los dulces que sobrevivieron…

Scootaloo.- pero pensamos que….

Yari.- es verdad, estoy molesto… pero el enojo no me dura mucho… lo que si, les pediré que necesito que busquen mi collar de cruz…

Applebloom.- ¿tu collar?

Yari.- si, lo perdí ayer durante la pelea… y no estoy en condiciones para buscarlo… o usar magia…

Los 4 se miraron entre si, de repente Swette belle se metió a su saco de dormir, al salir saco el collar de cruz que Yari usaba.

Swette belle.- lo recogimos junto con lo de más de tu traje…

Spike.- se nos hizo familiar y pensamos que podría…

Yari.- gracias – estirándose para tomarlo- ahora poder descansar a gusto- poniéndose lo

Applebloom.- ¿están importante?

Yari.- si… soy nuevo con esto de la magia… he tenido suerte hasta ahora… pero realmente no estoy a acostumbrado a usarla, este collar se podría decir que cierra mis poderes para no lastimarme…

Spike.- por que no entrenas, estoy seguro que podrías aprender a controlarlo, ya sé, porque no le pedimos a Twilight que te enseñe…

Yari.- gracias Spike, pero no, con lo que paso ayer, ahora sé que entre más use magia, más peligro corro, será mejor solo usar magia cuando la situación lo amerite… pero cambiemos de tema, mejor pásenme unos dulces y cuéntenme que paso después de que yo me fui…

Toda la conversación fue escuchada por luna la cual estaba al pie de las escaleras, regreso a su habitación, todo era agradable, hasta que escuchar que tocaron la puerta, Yari se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, en el momento que toco la perilla, la puesta entera salió volando llevándose a Yari de encuentro contra las escaleras el estruendo puso nerviosos a los pequeños ponis y al dragón, Yari como pudo empujo la puerta a un lado para poder ver lo que pasaba, frente a el estaba un caballo.

Sí, no era un poni, aun para tener la apariencia de este mundo, era un caballo, enorme y robusto, su musculatura era demasiada pronunciada, su pelaje era gris y su crin un tono más oscuro, traía puesto un arnés y una silla de montar con piezas de lo que parecía oro, lo más alarmante fue que tenía 8 piernas, 2 pares respectivamente en sus lugares, su torso era lo suficiente mente grande y amplio para acomodar las piernas extras sin perder su porte de equino.

Al momento que lo vio, Yari pudo percibir una mirada llena de furia, saltando lo más rápido que pudo, esquivo al caballo para no ser envestido, el caballo se estrelló contra la escalera, destrozándola, más de nada sirvió pues con una par de sus piernas traseras, lo pateo sacándolo de la casa hasta la calle, el caballo no se esperó más y salió para buscar rematar a Yari, mientras que él luchaba por poner de pie, sentía donde sus heridas se estaban abriendo, contemplo como el caballo salió caminado como si tuviera la victoria asegurada.

.-eres más resistente de lo que pensé…

Yari.- deja adivinar… vienes en nombre de lord T… - luchando contra el dolor de su cuerpo

.- no mortal, no soy aliado de ese demonio que amenaza este reino… vengo para exiliar tu existencia

Yari.- únete al club… hay muchos que quieren matarme, habla con luna que es la presid…

Una ráfaga de viento empujo a Yari causándole cortadas superficiales en su cuerpo, el caballo se mostró más furioso, al ver que realmente tenía pensado matarlo, tomo postura de combate, todavía no se podía quitar el collar de cruz, aun sentía acalambrado su cuerpo después de ayer, de repente Yari vio como algo callo en sus pies, era la pistola con el cilindro blanco, miro y contemplo al pequeño dragón que estaba en el marco de la puerta, con un movimiento rápido, tomo la pistola y puso el cilindro en su lugar, decidido le apunto con el arma.

.- te atreves a levantar tu arma en mi contra… ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

Yari.- no, ni me importa, además, considerando que tu atacaste primero… es obvio que esto solo puede terminar de una manera…

.-hablas como guerrero, no me decepciones mortal

.- ¿padre?

Ambos giraron para la casa para contemplar a luna la cual miraba de forma sorpresiva al caballo, el caballo mostro un rostro más tranquilo al verla, tanto Yari como spike y las demás mostraban desconcierto ante las palabras de la princesa de la noche.

Luna.- padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?- acercándose a el

.- hola querida, tenía mucho que no te veía, estas tan hermosa como tu madre

Yari.- am, luna, me podrías explicar… - bajando el arma

Luna.- él es mi padre…. -Siendo interrumpida por el

.- soy Sleipnir, corcel de los 8 vientos, fiel compañero de Odín padre de todo…

Yari.- wow, wow, wow, espera, me estás diciendo que eres un asgardiano…

Sleipnir.- así es mortal, ahora que comprendes la grandeza de mi raza, arrodíllate y tal vez considere darte clemencia

Yari.- ¿enserio?, ok, primero, eso hace que Luna y Celestia gane más puntos de atractivo– cambiando su rostro por una disgustada – y realmente esperas que después de atacarme y destruir la casa, ¿quieres que te muestre respeto?

Luna.- padre, que significa esto, ¿Por qué estás en este mundo?

Sleipnir.- vine para purgar esa maldición que ese bellaco puso sobre ti… - giro hacia Yari – Heimdall me mantuvo al tanto de lo que sucedía en este reino… agradezco que salvaras a mis hijas y su reino, pero no puedo permitirte seguir en este mundo

Luna.- ¿cuál maldición, de que hablas?

Sleipnir.- la maldición que provoco que digieras algo fuera de tu juicio, esas palabras incitaron mi furia, pero por tus servicios te daré el perdón, ahora, ¡arrodíllate ante mi! …

(/watch?v=y2czBGom1Ac)

El silencio se apodero brevemente del lugar, luna entendió de lo que hablaba su padre, esa pequeña frase que dijo en el baño ocasiono que viniera de Asgard, Sleipnir estaba mostrando su porte de superioridad mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yari, el cual, se mantenía tieso mirando al suelo sin decir nada, lanzo un suspiro en lo que rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza con su mano libre, luego miro hacia el frente, luna reconoció esa mirada, la misma que vio con los minotauros, la que volvió a ver ayer.

Luna sintió en su pecho una fuerte angustia, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar, aun así, no podía mover su cuerpo, sentía que de hacerlo, ellos dos atacarían su persona, era grande la tensión entre ambos, ni siquiera el viento se atrevía a inoportuna a tales seres.

Yari.- lo siento luna– apuntando a Sleipnir con la pistola –pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar

Sleipnir.- insolente, te a través a revelarte contra mi que soy un dios…

Yari.- lo siento pero solo me arrodillo ante mi dios… y a él también lo odio tanto que también iría en su contra… así que, donde quiere el disparo…

Sleipnir.- mortal insolente…

Corrió rápidamente para envestir a Yari, al verlo acercarse comenzó a disparar, las balas eran desviadas del cuerpo de Sleipnir impactando contra el suelo para crear hielo, al impactar contra el, Yari se sostuvo de la cabeza del caballo, fue arrastrado por la calle hasta que sintió que ya no había suelo, miro hacia abajo y contemplo que estaban corriendo por los aires, con sus piernas como pudo también se pescó del cuello del Sleipnir para no caer, luna simplemente no podía creer lo que pasaba y se quedó atónita, hasta que vio al pequeño dragón.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a un terreno completamente despejado, usando la culata de la pistola, golpeo la cabeza de Sleipnir hasta que perdió un poco el control y cayeron ambos al suelo, sin levantarse, Yari disparo contra él, en esta ocasión si dieron contra el creando hielo en su cuerpo que comenzó a quedar atrapado en un bloque de hielo, pero no duro mucho con su fuerza, se liberó y se levantó para dar un fuerte pisotón el cual provoco que una fisura se abriera en dirección a Yari, al verlo solamente rodo sobre su cuerpo para evitar caer en la zanja.

Se levantó y contemplo al caballo frente a él, busco entre sus bolsillos de pantalón y encontró otro cilindro, era la de metal, las intercambio y comenzó a disparar contra el caballo, estas fueron desviadas como la vez anterior, lo rodearon para incrustándose en el suelo o en los árboles que estaban detrás de él, los ojos del Sleipnir comenzaron a brillar, fue cuando noto que se formó una tormenta encima de ellos, del cielo se formaron remolidos los cuales comenzaron a rodear a Yari, quedó atrapado en los remolinos lo que causo que su cuerpo comenzara a ser cortado como si estuviera en una trituradora, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, fue cando tanto el suelo como los tornados comenzaron a tornase rojizos, Sleipnir desapareció los tornado y contemplo al humano el cual estaba con la ropa desgarrada y con cortadas en todo su cuerpo, cayó en un rodilla mientras trataba de contener el dolor de su cuerpo.

Sleipnir.- ves, si te puedes arrodillar, ahora pide perdón por tu insolencia… -acercándose a el

Yari.-ja ja j a, - le escupió sangre en los cascos – púdrete…

Al levantar la mirada, Sleipnir contemplo una mirada desafiante, algo en su interior le dijo que retrocediera, pero su orgullo asgardiano pudo más y le regreso la mirada.

Yari.- no le di gusto a el… ni a ti tampoco…

Lanzo tanto su pistola como su collar lo más lejos que pudo de él, su cuerpo sintió un fuerte calambre del esfuerzo extra que estaba haciendo, tomando impulso de donde se levantó dio un gancho directo en Sleipnir que provoco que retrocediera, en cuanto recobro la compostura vio a Yari tomar una postura rara, su brazos estaban caídos y se balanceaba a los lados, pero aun así podía sentir una presencia maligna de su interior, vio como con sus manos formo una señal de rezo frente a su pecho.

Yari.- el universo y la tierra, denme más poder para que el diablo se rinda y aparezca la luz de la victoria, demonio que descansa en mi interior, muéstranos tu poder

El cuerpo de Yari comenzó a cicatrizar rápidamente mientras que sus uñas crecían haciendo garras, los colmillos de su boca se acentuaron, de su cabeza comenzaron a aparecer cuerno curvos hacia atrás, separo sus manos y con una postura abierta cerro sus brazos y comenzó a sonreír de forma macabra, Sleipnir se consterno, pues tanto en apariencia y aura, le recordó a los demonios ancestrales.

Sleipnir.- ¿qué significa este cambio de poder?

Yari.- sujetos como tu… sacan lo peor de mi…

Sleipnir.- sabía que eras un peligro, usar poderes demoniacos solo revela tu verdadera naturaleza

Yari.- que esperabas, que mejor que un demonio para ir en contra de dios…

Sleipnir.- entonces no tendré mas indulgencias…

Yari.- que inicie la fiesta…

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro tan rápido como les fue posible, ambos impactaron su frentes con todo la fuerza que tenían, fue tan fuete que el suelo se agrieto tras el impacto, Sleipnir retrocedió pues por primera vez le dolió uno de los ataque de Yari, Yari no mostro dolor alguno en cambio de eso extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, se agacho mientras daba un paso la frente.

Yari.- ¡gomu gomu no jet … BAAZOOKAAA!

A una gran velocidad movió sus brazos hacia el frente con las palmas abiertas las cuales impactaron contra el pecho de Sleipnir mandándolo a volar una distancia considerable, como pudo, se paró en el aire para contemplar que Yari ya no estaba, de repente apareció frente a él con dos dedos situados en su frente, luego golpeo sus puños uno contra el otro mientras inflaba sus mejillas como si fuera un sapo, luego puso sus puños uno frente al otro mientras simulaba una cerbatana.

Yari.- ¡ Karyu no… _Hok_o!

Una columna de fuego salió de sus puños los cuales cubrió por completo a Sleipnir, aun cuando cubría su cuerpo con una armadura de aire, podía sentir como lentamente podía ser calcinado en vida, realizo un movimiento con su cuello y genero una ráfaga de viento delgada que formo una cuchilla, esta coto la flama de fuego e impacto contra Yari cuando que callera al suelo mientras desgarraba su pecho, Yari se levantó para contemplar al dios corcel que descendió a tierra tratando de recuperar el aliento Yari se mostraba indiferente ante la situación de su cuerpo, tomo postura y alzo uno de sus brazos mientras ponía otro con el puño cerrado en su constado.

Yari.- ¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!

Lanzo su puño en dirección a Sleipnir mientras se desplazó hacia el, Sleipnir pudo ver la enorme cantidad de golpes a gran velocidad que le era lanzado contra él, pero una así no pudo esquivar todos, acusándole un dolor similar al del cabezazo, desesperado dio un enorme pisotón el cual creo una onda de choque que empujo a Yari hacia atrás, no espero y provoco que nuevamente se formaran los remolinos del cielo, al verlos Yari simplemente extendió sus brazos hacia un costado mientras abría las palmas, entre ellas se crearon esferas de energías azul que crecían con cada segundo que permanecían en sus manos.

Yari.-¡ kame-hame-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡

Extendió sus palmas hacia el frente para lanzar la energía para que colisionar contra el tornado generando una gran explosión que provoco que los tornados desaparecieran, Sleipnir no podía creer que un simple humano estuviera luchando a su igual, de repente Yari cruzo los brazos creando una "X" mientras se veía como pequeñas luces aparecían y entraban en el interior de él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo en su contra, Yari extendió sus brazos, hacia el cielo mientras su cuerpo crecía convirtiéndolo en un gigante.

Yari.- Oni God "Missing Purple Power"

Lanzo su puño contra Sleipnir , lo esquivo con facilidad, la velocidad de Yari descendió notablemente, pensando en eso como un ventaja lo rodeo para atacarlo por la espalda, concentro su poder para cubrirse así mismo en un torbellino el cual zigzagueaba como un rayo, cuando chocaba contra Yari le causaba desgarres a su piel tan profundos como le era posible, creyendo que lo tenía dominado decidió atacar el pecho pero de la nada fue atrapado por la mano gigante, como si fuera un muñeco Yari lo apretó mientras daba un fuerte golpe al suelo con la mano abierta y Sleipnir de por medio.

Al hacer so, Yari fue retomando su tamaño normal, quedando un lado de Sleipnir, ambos estaba exhausto, en especial Yari, se apretaba el pecho tratando de controlar los calambre, desesperada mente busco su collar, podía sentir que estaba a su límite, su cuerpo ardía de todo lo que había hecho, casi a gatas recorrió todo el camino hacia donde se creía haber arrojado el collar, Sleipnir se levantó difícilmente, fue cuando noto algo en su boca, había sangre, se sorprendió y su furia creció mas.

La vista de Yari se estaba nublado, lentamente sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza con forme desaparecía la trasformación, siguió avanzando hasta que vio la cruz a unos metros de él, pero no le fue sencillo, sintió donde era pisoteado por Sleipnir, lo pateo para darle vuelta y pisotearlo en el estómago, lo tenía preso de su fuerza, Yari solamente pudo sujetar las dos piernas intentando desesperada mente por quitarlo de encima, pero Sleipnir ejerció más fuerza.

Sleipnir.- reconozco que eres un rival digno, igual de talentoso que un antiguo alumno mío, pero mi fuerza es superior, un último deseo antes de mandarte al Valhalla

Yari.- solo uno… mira detrás….

.-¡PADREEEEEE!

Giro hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, vio descender a Celestia que venía acompañada de luna, se veía muy molesta, Sleipnir soltó a Yari mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba sus hijas, a provechado la distracción, Yari continuo arrastrándose para por fin tomar el collar, en cuanto se lo puso, su cuerpo dejo de arder desde su interior, ahora únicamente sentía el escurrir de su sangre de done su heridas viejas regresaban y se sumaban a las nuevas, ignorando por completo a su padre, luna paso de largo y fue con Yari, Sleipnir solo vio como ellos desaparecían en un haz de luz.

Sleipnir.- ¿pero en qué le pasa a luna? ¿Porque mi ignoro por completo?

Celestia.- ¿eso te podría preguntar? – haciendo brillar su cuerno

Sleipnir.- perdón …aaaa –sintio como le estiraban la oreja

Celestia.- ¡¿en que estabas pensando al atacar a Yari de esa manera?!

Sleipnir.- pero es que…

Celestia.- "es que…" nada, mira que atacarlo cuando todavía no se recuperaba de su pelea anterior, pide a los dioses que Yari no muera, de lo contrario ten por seguro que te ganaras el odio de tus hijas.

Sleipnir.- ya suéltame – liberándose de la magia- no permitiré que una de mis hijas se enamore de un simple mortal, menos de un humano…

Celestia.- por lo que veo, ese "mortal" te dio una paliza una estando lastimado. –contemplando a su alrededor

Sleipnir.- su maldad interna me tomo por sorpresa, no volverá a pasar, además, el no es digno de mi pequeña…

Celestia.- ¿quién lo es?, según tú, nadie es merecedor a nuestro amor

Sleipnir.- pero es que el es un humano…

Celestia.- solo porque son e diferente especies, ¿acaso eso te importo cuando te enamorases de nuestra madre?

Sleipnir.- eso es diferente… - desvió la mirada

Yari.- claro que no, ella era una unicornio humilde, tu un dios, desde cuando te preocupa algo tan simple como la diferencia de especie…

Sleipnir.- pero…

Celestia.- escucha, en una ocasión alejaste aquel que yo creía mis alma gemela – bajo la mirada con tristeza- eh aprendido a vivir sin ellas, no le hagas esto a luna, sabes que es ella la que necesita más amor que cualquiera

Sleipnir.- pero aun asi, ese humano está jugando con todas…

Celestia.- lo sé – mirándolo a los ojos

Sleipnir.- entonces ¿por qué aceptas que este comprometido con luna? Anda enamorando a otras…

Celestia.- por qué no lo hace apropósito, además, aun cuando no me guste, tiene que ser así, sino no seré capaz de cumplir con mi promesa, así que será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo.

Sleipnir.- *suspiro* está bien, demonios, tenías que tener la misa mirada que tu madre, no me puedo negar a ella…

Celestia.- gracias, creo que será mejor que vallamos haber como se encuentra

Sleipnir.- espera – caminando lejos mientras se agachaba- creo que esto le pertenece a el

Celestia.- una nueva arma, si que no pierde tiempo, el problema es que parece que está hecha del metal que anula magia, tendremos que volar si la llevamos con nosotros

Celestia alzo vuelo mientras que su padre comenzó a correr por el aire siguiéndola, mientras que en el hospital Yari estaba saliendo de urgencias para ser trasladado a su habitación de recuperación, estaba en un estado muy crítico, muy apenas podía mantenerse consiente, luchaba por mantenerse despierto, lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor, de repente, sintió como algo tomaba su mano, desvió la mirada solo para ver una mancha azul, su vista estaba completamente nublada, pero algo en su interior le decía quien era.

Luna.- ¿Yari? – Viéndolo luchar por su vida- lamento todo lo que paso… -desviando la mirada con pena

Ella sintió como su casco era apretado sutilmente, miro a Yari, el tenia pese a la mascarilla de oxigeno, se noto que el sonreía, lentamente, con su mano intento quitarse la mascarilla de oxigeno para poder hablar, luna trato de evitarlo pero el de todas maneras se lo quito.

Yari.- ni te fijes… fue divertido…

Luna.- realmente ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza… - mientras hacia su propia lucha interna- como lo odio…

Yari.- no… es tu padre… el te ama…

Luna.- tengo casi mil años que no veo…

Sleipnir.- no porque yo quisiera – entrando a la habitación

Luna.- ¡padre!

Sleipnir.- luna, permite me un tiempo asolas para poder hablar con el

Luna.- después de cómo lo dejaste, crees que te dejare para que le des el golpe de gracia

Celestia.- descuida luna, incluso el sabe que no puede luchar en un lugar donde podría herir a inocentes

Desde el pasillo Celestia le dio la señal a su hermana de que hiciera caso, aun encontrar de su voluntad, luna salió nada más porque tenía confianza en las de su hermana y a cualquier señal de pelea, Celestia entraría para detenerlo, después de que luna saliera y cerrara las puerta Sleipnir se sentó para contemplar a Yari en la cama, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

Sleipnir.- usaremos telepatía, pus dudo que puedas hablar en ese estado… - con su voz interna

Yari.-¿de qué quiere hablar? –diciendo en su interior

Sleipnir.- humano, perdón… Kami no Yari, reconozco que eres un adversario digno de ser mencionado en los pasillos de Asgard, pero como sabrás, no estoy del todo contento con tu compromiso con mi hija, menos con tu comportamiento tan adultero…

Yari.- con todo respeto, eso es mi problema, no suyo

Sleipnir.- no pienso quedarme parado mientras juegas con los sentimientos de mi hija…

Yari.- como padre comprendo su temor, pero donde estuvo cuando ella necesitaba apoyo, con uno que la quisiera pudo evitar estar mil años de soledad…

Sleipnir.- ¡tú no lo entenderías!

Yari.- pruébeme, cuénteme su historia…

Sleipnir.- está bien, si de algo ayuda…

Conto como hace más de mil años encontró este mundo que era muy parecido a Midgar, pero únicamente había equinos, el tiempo que permaneció en este reino tomo la forma de un mortal para no ofender a la diosa regente del mundo, tiempo después se encontró a la más bella unicornio de todas, con el tiempo se enamoramos y tuvieron familia, al tener sangre de dioses, la diosa creadora las tomo para resucitar una vieja raza, no pudo estar más orgulloso de su nuevo cargo, mas al terminar la vida su amada, su tiempo en ese mundo también, tanto Odín y Nerual concordaron que solo con el permiso de ambos Sleipnir podría visitar Equestria nuevamente.

Yari.- ¿Nerual?... no sabía que este mundo tuviera su porpio dios creador…

Sleipnir.- Kami no Yari, mi hija se encuentra confusa por tu presencia y temo que puedas lastimar su corazón, asi que lo diere de esta manera, si deseas tener algo con mi hija, compórtate a la altura y ama únicamente a mi hija

Yari.- *suspiro* lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón es muy egoísta, después de todo soy humano

Sleipnir.- ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yari.- que por más que lo anhele, nuestra relación terminara el día que yo regrese a mi mundo, hasta entonces, are todo aquello que mi corazón dicte…

Sleipnir.- si llegas a lastimarla…

Yari.- no se preocupe… nadie se verá afectado con mi partida, eso lo puedo asegurar.


	27. Cuento parte 5

Veo bajar mi astro con el llegar del amanecer, no puedo creer todo lo que paso en un solo día, no sé si mi corazón podrá con tanto, mi padre se fue una vez que termino de hablar con Yari, me inquieta un poco de lo que pudieran haber hablado, justo ahora estoy regresando al hospital, pues después de que mi padre hablara con el, Yari cayo rendido por el cansancio, el doctor nos aseguró que estaba fuera de peligro.

Tenía músculos desgarrados, huesos rotos, los tímpanos reventados sin mencionar que le faltaba una gran cantidad de sangre, ya a estas alturas me sorprende más su actitud ante todo que su salud, pero ni el se libra del cansancio, incluso ahora sigue dormido, me siento responsable por su situación, después de todo, fue por mi indulgencia que mi padre lo masacrara.

Traje un cambio de sus ropas, así como ese aparato suyo que uso para hablar con su familia, entre en su sueño y me pidió que lo trajera; todo el día me la pase en la habitación, recibimos la visita de las portadoras de los elementos, el permaneció dormido, solo pasaron a ver como se encontraba y a dejar unos detalles, flores, dulce, cartas de "mejórate pronto".

Es algo irónico, al principio decía que no quería relacionarse tanto con los ponis, pero ahora, todos se preocupan por el como si fuera uno más del pueblo; el día paso sin novedades, Yari seguía dormido, solo salí para alzar mi astro nuevamente, aparte de eso, permanecí todo el día junto con el, estaba descansando mi vista cuando un sonido me despertó.

Era el aparato de Yari, pero el seguía dormido, recordado vagamente como lo uso, presione distintos botones, creo que le di al correcto pues comenzó a escucharse voces de él.

Luna.- hola…

.- ¿bueno? ¿Quién habla?

Luna.- soy la princesa Luna, en que les puedo ayudar

.- ¿princesa?... no importa, estoy buscando a *****

Luna.- ¿quien?

.-es verdad, el muy tonto se llama a si mismo Yari

Luna.- ah, claro

.- mira soy su hermana Ale, ¿me lo podrías pasar?

Luna.- lo siento, pero justo ahora está descansando…

.- ¿descansando? ¿Descansando de qué?, dile que conteste al muy desgraciado, oh es que ya se olvidó de su familia, lo sabía, él es igual que nuestro padre, solo tuvo la oportunidad y se largó, de seguro tu eres una de sus amantes verdad, pues felicidades, por mi te lo puedes quedar…

Luna.- como puedes decir eso de tu hermano, nada de lo que dices es verdad…

.- todos los hombres son iguales, quiere mi consejo "princesa", aléjese de él, no eres la primera en caer en su juego, todas cayeron en sus engaños.*colgar*

De repente ya no escuche nada, si no mal recuerdo, tiene otras dos hermanas, aun así, es demasiado desigual, una lo ama mucho y la otra lo odia, que tanto paso en su mundo, que fue lo que hizo su padre para que ella tuviera tanto odio; que responsabilidad tenía antes de llegar a este mundo.

Los sueños de Yari no cambian mucho, algunos son de lo que vivió recientemente, las peleas, las interacciones con los ponis, pero siempre se repetía el mismo sueño que vi la primera vez, toda su familia comiendo mientras él está sentado en un lado sin comer nada, mientras carecía de color alguno, sé que tiene que significar algo, pero los sueños son muy engañosos, pues estos reflejan cómo nos sentimos.

Aun así, ese sufrimiento no era causado por algo externo, era Yari quien decidía rechazar la pieza de pan, entonces se podría decir que el sufría para asegurar la felicidad de su familia, pero, aun con este acto, porque su hermana odia tanto a Yari; pasaron las horas y el aparto comenzó a sonar de nuevo, repitiendo suerte conteste de nuevo.

.-¿bueno?

Luna.- si diga

.- si mira estoy buscando a mi hijo, ¿quién es?

Luna.- Soy … Luna, soy amiga de Yari, vera, él se encuentra enfermo, por lo cual no puede hablar…

.- ¿que le paso?- se escuchaba angustiado

Luna.- el… me protegió de un sinvergüenza… se encuentra bien, solo, esta muy cansado y no creo que despierte pronto.

.- válgame dios, ese niño se mete en cada problema, Luna ¿verdad?, cuídame mucho a mi niño, ahora no puedo ir a verlo, por ello quiero que me llame cuando despierte.

Luna.- entiendo, no se preocupe, yo le pasare el recado.

.-gracias, ahora falta ver que le diré a su hermana…

Luna.- de casualidad, ¿habla del cuento?

.- si, el le cuenta un cuento cada semana a la menor para que duerma.

Luna.- el… el me escribió la parte del cuento que tocaba esta noche… si gusta yo se lo puedo contar…

.- te lo agradesco pero… - de pronto escuche ruido – ¿Hola? Manito

Luna.- no bibi, soy yo la princesa Luna

.-pincesa, ¿donde esta manito?

Luna.- el… esta enfermito, pero descuida, ya lo estoy cuidando… el escribió el cuento y me pidió que te contara, ¿Qué te parece?

.-bueno, peo solo poque manito ta malito…

Luna.- lo quieres mucho verdad…

.- sipi, lo quieo mucho mucho mucho… ¿y tu princesa?

Luna.- pues… si, creo que también lo quiero mucho…

(/watch?v=1Eelzb6kWNI)

El joven y la princesa estaba más que felices ahora que eran novios, esto causo mucho disgusto en las chicas, pues aunque no lo sabía, el joven era querido por muchas, solo se enteró porque muchas de ellas le dijeron la verdad, pero ya era tarde, el tenia ojos únicamente para la princesa.

Lo mismo paso para la princesa, mucho príncipes se molestaron y fueron a reclamarle al joven, le exigían que la dejar, pero él se negó, era tanto que muchos comenzaron a pelear con él, pero no tuvieron oportunidad, el pelear mucho en el circo hizo de el en un gran guerrero.

Ellos eran felices por más poco tiempo que estuvieran juntos, pero el plan del rey pronto comenzó; un día, el joven, mientras estaba comiendo con su familia, los guardias reales, lo arrestaron para llevarlo al calabozo.

El joven pregunto porque lo arrestaban, se le acusaba de haber robado las joyas de la corona, el dijo que no fue el, pero hallaron las joyas en la habitación del joven, con esto, el rey lo sentencio a un año en el calabozo.

De esta manera, el joven no pudo cumplir su promesa de trabajar 100 días para el rey, la princesa intento hacer recapacitar al rey, pero él no hacía caso, ella corrió con el joven quien estaba siendo arrastrado por los guardias.

Pero fue detenida por el príncipe, al ver esto, el joven, intento ir con ella, peleo ferozmente contra los guardias, al llegar con el príncipe, lo golpeo en la cara, tomo a la princesa y salieron corriendo del castillo, el rey ordeno que los siguieran.

Pero ellos ya tenían mucha ventaja, ya estaban escondidos, no dejarían que los separaran, no ahora que se amaban…

.- ya se quedo dormida

Luna.- entiendo, que pase buenas noches

.- gracias querida, cuida lo mucho

Luna.- con gusto…

Al oír nuevamente el silencio, deje el aparato en la mesa, lance un suspiro, esa historia, tenía noches escuchándola, sé que estaba mal, pero cada vez que la contaba, tenía una alegría que no podía describir, incluso ahora que está dormido, se nota que está satisfecho por escucharla, ese rostro lleno de paz, sin dudas es algo… hipnotizaante, *suspiro* alguien que habla tan felizmente y con gozo del amor verdadero, también tiene que creerlo.

Luna.- que secretos ocultas… mi pequeño tonto


	28. Una reunion

Una reunión peculiar en el castillo de Canterlot estaba ocurriendo 3 días después de la visita Sleipnir , justo en la sala del trono se situaba una mesa redonda en la cual se encontraban Celestia y Luna del lado del trono, a su derecha se encontraban 2 grifos, el de mayor de tamaño, tenía las plumas negras mientras que el pequeño las tenía blancas pero la silueta de sus ojos eran rojas, ambos traían una capa con un broche dorado en forma de diamante que lo sujetaba, a si izquierda estaba un minotauro de pelaje negro, gozaba de una musculatura impresionante para un anciano, estaba usando una túnica blanca con un cinturón plateado que acentuaba su figura, al parecer estaban disgustados con las princesas.

Celestia.- por favor traten de entender, Equestria está bajo amenazada con una toma de poder, es normal que pidiéramos ayuda…

.- aun así, ese príncipe humano levanto su puño contra uno de los dioses antiguos –replico el grifo mayor- si hace eso con los dioses de otros mundos, que asegura que no desafié a nuestra diosa como lo hicieron en tiempo de "la era sin nombre".

Luna.- emperador Carniven, entienda que el incidente de nuestro padre fue una simple prueba para confianza hacia el príncipe Yari… - "quitando los celos de padre" pensó- además fue llamado de regreso a Asgard por orden directa de Odín

.- aun así, el que pudiera sostener una pelea con Sleipnir el corcel de los vientos y vivir para contarlo es una hazaña sorprendente. – refuto el minotauro

.- patriarca Uxo, parece que estuviera elogiando al príncipe, considerando que es una amenaza potencial para la alianza – replico el grifo menor

Uxo.- Príncipe Líon (se pronuncia como se lee), ese príncipe se ganó mi respeto cuando capturo a los exiliados de mi clan, todavía me avergüenzo de los problemas que causo a Equestria.

Celestia.- entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero al muy al contrario, de no ser por ellos, habríamos perdido a nuestra primera línea de defensa para esta guerra a la cual nuestro reino perdió la costumbre…

Carniven.- aun así, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que un ser tan poderoso este bajo custodia de su reino, es mas ¿por qué razón no se encuentra en esta reunión?

Celestia.- como sabrán, la noche de Nightmare Night, sostuvo un fuerte enfrentamiento en Ponyville y Manehatten, seguido por mi padre.

Luna.- después de sostener 3 encuentros, su cuerpo se encontraba al borde de la muerte, en cuanto se quedó dormido, no despertó hasta 1 día después, decidimos dejarlo descansar, en vez de traerlo a una discusión donde solo le causaría fastidio.

Uxo.- habla como una esposa ejemplar, jo jo jo.

Luna.- ¿p…pero que cosas dice? – avergonzándose

Carniven.- ese es otro tema que quiero discutir, princesa Celestia, ¿Cómo puede permitir que su hermana se rebaje a ser la esposa de una criatura que está prohibida en los tres reinos?

Celestia.- fue una solicitud directa de él, hasta ahora no solo a cumplido con su palabra, sino que ha dado más de lo podríamos pedirle

Carniven.- aun así no es de confianza, que no ve que puede aprovecharse de ello para robarles el poder de su tierra…

Luna.- espere un momento – golpeando la mesa –puede que fuera algo que mi hermana y el discutieran, pero fui yo la que acepto, puede que sea un tonto, grosero, salvaje y un constante dolor de cabeza, pero el a derramado sangre por el bien de nuestra gente, así que le pido que no lo trate como un ser inferior, pues es más digno que cual quiera aquí presente.

Para cuando luna reacciono a todo lo que dijo se avergonzó pero mantuvo su postura de monarca, Celestia solamente sonreía al ver a su hermana defendía con capa y escudo a quien dice ser un dolor de cabeza, el patriarca Uxo soltó una pequeña risa al ver nuevamente las locuras del amor.

Lion.- tal parece que le tiene mucha confianza, ¿qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba…?

Celestia.- ¿que insinúa joven Lion?

Lion.- hasta ahora ha demostrado tener el mismo poder que los alicornios y la fuerza de los minotauros, con ello ha ganado el reconocimiento de ambos reinos, pero nosotros no, que se someta a la prueba de nuestro reino para ver si es digno de confianza.

Carniven.- ja ja, bien pensado hijo…

Uxo.- Carniven, crees realmente que sea el momento oportuno para tus juegos, nuestro reino hermano está bajo ataque, no es momento para tus juegos.

Carniven.- si tanta confianza le tiene, superara nuestra prueba con facilidad

Celestia.- me parece bien

Luna.- ¡hermana pero que estás diciendo!

Celestia.- actualmente mi pueblo no tiene conocimiento concreto sobre esta guerra, el hecho que ese lord no haya realizado una declaración formal, es que todavía no está listo su ejército…

Uxo.- con cuerdo con usted, una de las mejores estrategias es causar miedo en la población y crear estragos entre los suyos…

Luna.-¡es verdad!, sus intentos han sido contra las portadoras y contra Yari… no han atacado a ningún civil

Celestia.- exacto, creo que primero quiere eliminar las dos defensas principales de nuestro reino antes de tomar el poder, pero emperador Carniven, tome en cuenta esto, si cae Ecuestria, eso no impedirá que lo intente con los otros reinos.

Carniven.- muy a diferencia de ustedes, nuestro reino se mantiene firme como guerreros… entonces que es lo que piensa hacer

Celestia.- nos aseguraremos que el príncipe Yari acepte su petición de pasar la prueba, pero usaremos eso para calmar los nervios de los súbditos…

Uxo.- ya entiendo, piensa hacer de esto un espectáculo… cuente con mi apoyo

Lion.- ¿de qué se trata esto? ¡Explíquense!

Celestia.- muy sencillo, volveremos su prueba en una competencia amistosa entre los reinos para fomentar la unión de la alianza, claro que por debajo de eso, se llevara a cabo la prueba que ustedes tengan planeado.

Carniven.-interesante, ¿qué opinas hijo?

Lion.- que su humillación será mayor ahora que los reinos verán su derrota

Celestia.- entonces es un hecho, ahora discutamos los preparativos…

Después de horas de discusión, todos los líderes se despidieron y regresaron a sus reinos respectivamente, después de que se retiraran luna fue al balcón que suelen usar para supervisar al reino, luna se encontraba algo preocupada por como había salido todo, contemplo el telescopio y sintió curiosidad de cómo estaba todo en Ponyville, puso su casco en su oreja buscando el pendiente que le había dado Yari, en cuanto lo toco pudo sentir su presencia, estaba sumergida en el bienestar que le provocaba el pendiente que no noto que Celestia la estaba contemplando desde atrás.

Celestia.- ¿un día lejos y ya lo extrañas?

Luna.- ¡hermana! –Soltó el pendiente – de que hablas, como podría extrañar a ese bobo, de seguro está usando su máquina que mueve imágenes en su cuarto o arreglando esa máquina de dos ruedas…

Celestia.- me pregunto si será cierto – mirando por el telescopio – tenías razón, está reparando su máquina de dos ruedas, bueno al menos esta bien acompañado…

Luna.- ¿de qué hablas? – disimulando la curiosidad

Celestia.- bueno, creo que están aprovechando que no estas y están tratando de tomar la delantera… jamás lo espere de ella

Luna.- ¿ella? – levanto las orejas

Celestia.- déjame ver, creo que puedo ver que escribió en la libreta… ¿Cómo fue como quedaste comprometido con la princesa luna?

Luna.- ¡¿espera que clase de pregunta es esa?! – girando hacia su hermana

Celestia.- espera está escribiendo la respuesta… "fue por política, pero el que luna aceptara… fue un momento mágico" , que tierno…

Se separó del telescopio mientras veía como Luna se ponía roja de la pena, el caos regreso a su mente y su corazón, sentía como todo le daba vueltas donde trataba de entender lo que le pasaba, se negaba rotundamente a enamorarse de un ser tan problemático, pero esas tonterías que decía y hacia la confundía totalmente, Celestia solo contemplaba el sufrimiento de su hermana lo cual encontró divertido, nuevamente se asomó por el telescopio para leer la siguiente pregunta.

Celestia.- que interesante

Luna.- ¿ahora qué? – luchando con la vergüenza

Celestia.- "si no tuvieras una relación con la princesa, ¿como seria "tu poni especial"?" es muy obvio que preguntan sus gustos…

Luna.- ¿y que está contestando?

Celestia.- no lo sabes, pensé que después de vivir casi un mes con el ya tendrías idea de sus gustos –separándose del telescopio.

Luna.- casi no hablamos, pues… trato de mantener distancia…

Celestia.- eso no está bien, si lo descuidas mucho podrían robártelo… - retomando el telescopio

Luna.- tu también, Cadence dijo algo similar, podrían decirme porque lo dicen, realmente dudo que alguien esté interesado en ese bárbaro…

Celestia.- pues deberías re considerarlo, ¡OH! la siguiente pregunta es si te casaras con él, la verdad espero que sea una boda sencilla, que dices … ¿luna?

En cuanto se separó del telescopio para ver la reacción de su hermana, pero en cuanto se giró ya no se encontraba ella, confusa por la desaparición de su hermana le llego la idea de dónde estaría, miro de nuevo en por el telescopio y en efecto estaba luna junto con ellos mientras ella estiraba la oreja de Yari, realmente era divertido ver como se relacionaban, pero Celestia se retiró pues tenía mucho que preparar.

Mientras tanto lejos al oeste, en las montañas altas que sobre pasan las nubes se abrió un portal del cual salieron un grupo enorme de grifos, se encontraban frente una montaña inmensa, tenía una caverna la cual contaba con una puerta de madera roja con decorados de metal que formaba el dibujo minimalista de un grifo, en la entrada estaban dos grifos portando sus lanzas mientras saludaban a los legítimos líderes de su reino junto con su escolta, la puerta se abrió mostrando el interior.

El interior de la cueva estaba hueco, toda una ciudadela se formaba en las paredes interiores de la montaña, formaban distintos niveles de las viviendas, grifos de todas las edades recorrían la montaña realizando sus actividades diarias, al ver al emperador y su hijo tomaron distancia y reverenciaron en señal de respeto, se dirigieron a la parte más baja de la montaña en donde se encontraba los aposentos del emperador, al llegar ordeno a su escolta regresar a su rutina habitual, fue en ese momento que fueron recibidos por una grifo con un plumaje blanco rojizo, usaba un rebozo muy tradicional y un arreglo de rosa en su cabeza.

.- bienvenidos de vuelta querido, ¿cómo les fue? - Dándole un abrazo

Carniven.- Irelia, me bella esposa –dándole un beso – nuestro hijo se lució durante la reunión.

Irelia.- enserio, me alegro tanto, pero dime, ¿Dónde está?

Al voltear se dio cuenta que Lion realmente había desaparecido, se frustro por la desaparición de su hijo, su madre solo sonreía pues como toda madre sabia en donde se encontraba, lejos de la montaña en una de menor tamaño y retirada, el joven grifo se encontró sobre volando una pequeña aldea de grifos, los habitantes de esa haldea todos usaban un poncho artesanal de distintos colores, los colores cálidos los usaban las mujeres mientras que los fríos los machos, aterrizo frente una choza y antes de que pudiera entrar fue envestido por otro grifo arrastrándolo hasta el interior de una choza sola, lo arrojaron contra la pared y contemplo al grifo.

Lion.- sabes Gilda, tienes que encontrar mejores formas de llamar mi atención… -levantándose

Gilda.-¡sabes muy bien que no puedo arriesgarme que mi abuelo te vea!

Lion.- enserio – se levantó – tanto miedo tienes que me acepte como su nieto político -poniendo una garra en su mentón

Gilda.- deja eso – apartando su garra- sabes que todavía no te acepto como mi pareja, no creas que por ser un príncipe caeré a tus pies – dándole la espalda

Lion.- sabes – acercándose para susurra en su oído- eso es lo que me gusta, eres la única que me trata de esta manera.

Gilda.- aléjate de mí… - se puso nerviosa

Lion.- tu eres la única que me interesa Gilda, con una palabra tuya podría ser el grifo más feliz del mundo- la abrazo por detrás

Gilda.- una palabra… está bien… - se separó – la palabra es "Muere"

Le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que provoco que se desmallara, la cara de Gilda estaba completamente roja, después de todo esta era el intento número 20 de Lion por convencerla de que sea su novia, al principio lo ignoro pero fue subiendo de tono hasta llegar al amor masoquista, si algo era notable en él, era que era persistente, además, "tener tu propio enamorado no está mal" pensaba cuando lo miraba desmallado, Gilda le daba una sonrisa inconscientemente.

En el otro lado de continente, en los bosques del este, en un pequeño altar de piedra, se abrió otro portal mostrando a tres minotauros, dos de ellos eran guardias que portaban una armadura sencilla, únicamente cubrían su pecho y espalda, en medio se encontraba el patriarca, caminaron por el camino de piedra, después de caminar un rato llegaron a una pradera en la que se encontraba una muralla inmensa que rodeaba completamente el enorme claro, era tan alta como los arboles de la selva que llegaban a ser de 500 m.

Las puertas era igual inmensas, se abrieron para dar paso al pequeño grupo al entrar se encontraba la aldea de los minotauros, se necesitaban 10 minotauros para mover las puertas, las casas eran sencillas y de todo tipo, hogares, comercios, todas las riquezas estaban bien repartidas no había indicios de superioridad, justo en el centro se encontraba un pequeño palacio el cual tenía más un aura espiritual que de riqueza, el patriarca antes de entrar con su escolta, les agradeció su servicio y les dio el día, respondiendo a su gesto con gratitud y se retiraron.

Le patriarca entro al palacio, camino hasta llegar a sus aposentos para poder descansar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fue interrumpido por un minotauro gris con una compleción delgada para su raza, entro con una gran cantidad de libros, los dejo por un lado mientras le daba una reverencia el cual fue correspondido con una caricia en la cabeza

.- me alegro que regresaras con bien.

Uxo.- gracias Zen, es bueno regresar a nuestras tierras – se separaron

Zen.- algo de interés que sucediera en la reunión - Viendo cómo se sentaba en su trono

Uxo.- por desgracia no pude conocer al príncipe humano, quería pedirle disculpas por nuestros exiliados

Zen.- no fue tu culpa, nunca hubiéramos pensado que se unirían a un grupo que busca derrocar a nuestro reino hermano.

Uxo.- es verdad, no pude preverlo, por eso es que buscaba pedir perdón, aun así creo tendremos nuestra oportunidad para conocerlo, lo cual me recuerda, mi hijo ya regreso de su viaje.

.- llegue esta mañana…

Entrando a la habitación estaba un minotauro azul con una corbata negra, entro con un rostro de pocos amigos, la mirada fue correspondida por Zen que también lo miro con cierto desprecio.

Uxo.- Iron, me alegro que regresaras

Iron will.- iron will solo regreso porque la gira de iron will termino y pronto lo llevare al reino de los grifos

Zen.- deja de hablar en tercera persona, al menos frente a tu padre…

Iron will.- bien, pero solo porque respeto a mi padre, después de todo él fue el único que apoyo mi decisión de vocación…

Zen.- ser un gurú de la motivación, lo último que pensaría en ser si tuviera tu fuerza, todo ese entrenamiento militar desperdiciado, eras el máximo guerrero de nuestra gente y lo tiraste por ser un payaso de otros.

Iron.- para tener una mente privilegiada, eres de pensamiento cerrado, eres capaz de pensar en mil formas de cultivar en tierras venenosas, traer agua limpia y de crear máquinas para mejorar la vida de nuestra gente, pero no aceptas que dejara de ser un soldado por seguir su verdadera vocación..

Uxo.- ¡ya basta! , son amigos de la infancia, el camino que los dos tomaron lo hicieron de corazón, son prácticamente hermanos pues yo los crie a los dos, tienen que aceptarse, ahora hijo, quisiera hablar sobre un asunto importante…

Iron will.- ¿de que se trata?

Uxo.- dentro de poco se celebrara un evento en el cual participaran los 3 reinos de la alianza, quisiera que participes en nombre de nuestro pueblo

Iron will.- lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer - dando le la espalda

Uxo.- es una lástima, pensé que el gran iron will podría demostrar la determinación de tus palabras, después de todo, es mejor demostrar una voluntad de acero que solo predicarla

Iron will.- padre… -mirándolo por encima del hombro – se ve que todavía tienes labia para convencer a los demás – se giro – de que se trata

Uxo- se acordó una carrera en la cual los principies de los reinos competirán para demostrar quién es el más veloz.

Iron Will.- los minotauros somos fuertes y de buena memoria, la velocidad es un atributo muy difícil de desarrollar para nosotros, más si competimos contra los grifos

Zen.- no necesariamente, señor, ¿dijeron algo sobre la forma de correr?

Uxo.- así es, al parecer el humano goza de un gran poder, pero no de una gran velocidad, salvo por una máquina que se creó en su mundo que cubre esa necesidad.

Zen.- entonces para hacerlo más equilibrado, permitieron usar cualquier medio de trasporte para la carrera, ¿verdad?

Uxo.- correcto.

Zen.- si ese es el caso tengo lo necesario – giro – Iron, que te parece retomar al Mark para esta carrera

Iron Will.- ¿el Mark? Pensé que degastes olvidado ese proyecto después de los fracasos anteriores…

Zen.- lo hice, pero descubrí otra fuente de energía que ara que en esta ocasión funcione, que dices, ¿quieres ser mi sujeto de pruebas otra vez?

Iron Will.-tentador, tal parece que esta será una carrera interesante.


	29. Rainbow Dash

Un perfecto día para volar por Ponyville, el volar rápidamente me relaja después de un sermón del viejo Speed Cloud, ya deberían de jubilarlo, además no sabe aprovechar todo mi talento, es obvio que yo nací para ser parte de los wonderbolts, un día de estos les probare que lo bastante asombrosa para ser parte de ellos y podre asombrar a todos con mis piruetas.

Cielos realmente fue todo una noticia el saber que nuestra ciudad fue la cede de la pelea entre Yari y el padre de las princesas, sabía que era rudo, pero enfrentarse con alguien más poderoso que las princesa, es asombroso; aun cuando terminara en el hospital, no quita lo impresionante del hecho.

Desde las alturas veo los escombros del campo que destrozaron en las afueras de la ciudad, sin mencionar a los ponis que remodelan y reconstruyen la casa de él y la princesa luna, me gustaría ir a visitarlo para ver cómo se encuentra ahora que salió del hospital, pero hoy tengo que ir con tanque a ver a Fluttershy.

El pequeñín extraña a sus viejos amigos y decidimos ir a darles una visita, el me seguía el paso, digno de mi mascota, llegamos a la casa de Fluttershy pero tanque tubo un contratiempo, choco con un pájaro y aterrizo en la parte trasera, baje para cerciorar que estuviera bien, el pequeño está intacto, nada de qué preocuparse, arregle su cachivache volador que le dio Twilight y retomo su vuelo.

Fue cuando escuche por la ventana que estaba abierta la voz de Fluttershy, al parecer estaba hablando con su conejo ángel, esa poni enserio tiene que dejar de hacer eso, digo, para eso nos tiene a nosotras, desde que decidió vivir en el suelo se volvió una costumbre, pero suena muy interesante como para luego usarlo a mi favor, me asome por la ventana para poder escuchar bien, como esperaba estaba ella con su conejo.

Fluttershy.-entonces, dices que tengo que invitarlo a salir, pero ¿Qué tal si ella se entera? O peor, ¿me rechaza?

O my gohs, la tímida Fluttershy quiere invitar a alguien a salir esto es nuevo y demasiado bueno para ser cierto, el conejo hizo distintas señas que al verdad muy apenas entendí.

Fluttershy.- tienes razón, si quiero tener su corazón tengo que ser mas asertiva… aun si lo separo de su actual relación, pero, me da miedo…

Rainbow.- ¡o vamos!

De donde hable sin pensar asuste a Fluttershy la cual salto a su lámpara, ya me descubrió así que da igual que oculte, entre por la ventana para contémplala caer con todo y lámpara, al verme ella se cubrió la cara con sus cascos.

Fluttershy.- Ra..Rainbow..dash… que tanto… es..escuchaste…

Rainbow.- lo suficiente para saber que planeas robarle el novio de otra poni, entonces, di me quien es el… - mientras la levantaba

Fluttershy.- no puedo… soy una mala poni

Rainbow.- oh vamos Fluttershy, eso no tiene nada de malo, es la primera vez que te enamoras y no pienso dejar que pierdas esa oportunidad aun si eso implica robarlo de otra.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, todos los pegasos molestan a Fluttershy, en especial las otras pegasos, mandaban a sus novios para molestarla, les molestaba que Fluttershy fuera la más bella de todas, el que se mudara lejos de ciudad Nimbo no cambio nada, salvo que los pretendientes se le fueron encima, Fluttershy siempre ha sido como mi hermana menor, al ser las dos hijas únicas fue fácil pensar en la otra como hermanas, pero nunca había mostrado interés por los machos que fueran de sus misma especie, tenía que asegurarme que no se le escape su primer amor.

Fluttershy.- pero… ¿eso no está mal?...

Rainbow.- Fluttershy, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, así que dime, ¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿Qué es lo que te gusto de él?, ¿es guapo? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuantaaaa

Fluttershy.-oh, esta bien… pero, no le digas a nadie… por favor promételo…

Rainbow.- si, si, lo pinkie pormeto…

Fluttershy.- ….ri…

Rainbow.- di lo fuerte

Fluttershy.-…ar…

Rainbow.- ¡mas fuerte!

Fluttershy.-…y…i….

Rainbow.- ¡FUEEEERTEEEEE!

Fluttershy.- Yari, es Yari – se cubrió la cara de la pena

Rainbow.- ¿Yari?, el príncipe Yari, el humano que está comprometido con la princesa luna, ¿ese Yari?

Fluttershy.- eeeeeeek….- asintió con la cabeza

Rainbow.-bromeas, ¿cierto?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza, ok, pese al detalle de lo de la especie realmente no espere que fuera el, no es la primera opción de pareja que tendría en mente para ella, el ritmo de vida Fluttershy es muy "frágil" por decir algo, las pocas veces que he tratado con él, se nota que es de los míos, de los que le gustan las emociones fuertes y llegar siempre el límite, creo que por algo la princesa luna es su prometida, es igual de despiadada que él, después de todo, es la única que puede dominarlo.

Rainbow.- Fluttershy, estas consiente que es uno de los sujetos más peligrosos de toda Equestria, el acaba de enfrentarse con el padre de las princesas, no es precisamente el ser más amable de todos…

Fluttershy.- bueno, veras… trato de verlo como un cachorro de lobo…

Rainbow.- ¿disculpa?

Fluttershy.- si… mira… es muy territorial con lo que protege… pero realmente es muy tranquilo y amable… además, no es así porque quisiera… lo obligaron a ser de esa manera…

Rainbow.- si lo pones de esa manera… puede quesea cierto… pero reconoce que la tienes difícil, después de todo ya tiene a la princesa luna.

Fluttershy.- bueno, de eso estaba hablando con ángel… la princesa Luna lo maltrata mucho… creo que, bueno, tu sabes, que yo… podría ser mejor novia…

Rainbow.- considerando que ya tiene una novia poni, creo que no se negara a la idea, está bien, te ayudare…

Fluttershy.- enserio, oh Rainbow eres tan amable

Rainbow. – oye, pare eso son las amigas, ahora lo primero será reunir información sobre él, así que esto es lo que haremos, yo hablare con él y tratare de sacarle información que te ayude a conquistarlo, es el plan perfecto – frotando se los cascos de forma malévola

Después de acordar con Fluttershy todos los puntos del plan, pasamos un raro jugando con todos su animales, creo que tanque se está contagiando de mi grandeza, pues el también hace pose asombrosas frente a sus viejos amigos, después de un rato nos despedimos y regrese a la casa, después de una noche reparadora me dirijo lo más rápido por el pueblo hasta que por fin encontré a Scootaloo, les resumiré el plan, Scootaloo usara el viejo truco de la entrevista para sacar información mientras que yo escucho disimuladamente.

Después de convencerla, lo cual fue lo más sencillo del mundo, fuimos a la casa de la princesa y Yari, nos asomamos por donde estaba la cochera dado que seguían reparando la entrada, encontramos a Spike soplando fuego a unas gemas, del otro lado Yari estaba sentado en el suelo con un par hilos blancos que estaban dentro de sus orejas, había algo raro que parecía un libro negro grande, estaba trabajando es su máquina de trasporte mientras revisaba el libro como leyendo instrucciones, me acerque para poder llamar su atención.

Rainbow.- hola chicos – solo Spike voltio a verme

Spike.- hola Rainbow, Scootaloo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scootaloo.- vine para hacer una pequeña entrevista a Yari para la escuela

Rainbow.- yo andaba de paso y decidí ver en que andaba trabajando… -mire a Yari, seguía dándome la espalda – ¿qué le pasa, porque nos ignora?

Spike.- eh?, no, es que tienes que tocarlo, esas cosas en sus oídos evitan que pase el sonido…

Me acerque por detrás y toque su hombro, se giró y realmente parecía que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se quitó ambos cables, puede escuchar cierto ruido que salían de la punta de eso cables, realmente que son esas cosas.

Yari.- Rainbow, Scootaloo, ¿que las trae por aquí?

Scootaloo.- vine para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas para el periódico de la escuela – sacando una libreta y lápiz

Yari.- bueno… de todas maneras tengo que esperar a que se salga todo el aceite– cerro el libro negro y se giró hacia nosotras

Spike.- ¿cuánto tendré que seguir con esto? – mostrando una gema medio quemada

Yari.- descansa, luego continuamos

Scootaloo.- ¿Qué intentan hacer?

Spike.- Yari quiere que aprenda a modificar joyas, no sabía que los dragones pudieran hacer eso

Yari.- estoy tomando la idea de una historia, solo quiero comprobar si tu también puedes hacerlo, y bien, que es lo que quiere saber los lectores de Ponyville

Scootaloo.- primero, ¿dónde está tu mundo y cómo es?

Yari.- bueno, mi mundo está en otro planeta, al parecer, es necesario usar un portal para cruzar de un mundo a otro, en cuanto como es, podría decir que igual a este, solo que sin magia y todas las ciudades son como Manehatten.

Scootaloo.- ¿cómo es donde vives?

Yari.- pues creo que igual que Appleloosa solo que rodeado de cerros y está en medio de un desierto, aun así tenemos una gran cantidad de plantas y agua…

Scootaloo.- bien – escribiendo – ¿cuál era tus deberes reales en tu mundo?

Yari.-bueno…- se quedó pensado un rato- supongo que únicamente procuraba trabajar para poder dar de comer a mi familia, siempre cambiaba de trabajo así que…

Scootaloo.- es porque todavía no descubres tu talento especial, ¿verdad? – mientras acariciaba su cabeza

Yari.- puede ser… creo que por eso inicie este viaje, me ayudaría a pensar que hacer de mi vida, aunque no pensé terminar en Equestria

Listo, con estas preguntas no sospechara de las verdaderas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta le di la señal a Scootaloo para que iniciara con el verdadero interrogatorio, ella entendió y dio vuelta a la hoja, hay estaban las preguntas que yo puse específicamente para obtener información, me inspire de uno de los libros de Daring Do cuando engaño a los malos para sacarles información sobre el artefacto de la pirámide escondida.

Scootaloo.- ¿Cómo fue como quedaste comprometido con la princesa luna? – haciéndolo sonar inocente.

Yari.-mmmm, como decirlo sin que se entienda mal…. para evitar problemas políticos, pero, el que luna aceptara ser mi prometida fue un momento mágico y más con la aprobación de Celestia… realmente no espere que aceptaran.

Scootaloo.- ¿entonces realmente no te molesta que tu novia sea de especie diferente…?

Yari.- la verdad no, el amor no se dicta, solo se sigue, no tengo problemas con las relaciones transespecie…siempre y cuando sea una especie inteligente claro - "buena respuesta Yari, es hora de las preguntas críticas"

Scootaloo.- spe…pecie… bien, ahora, si no tuvieras una relación con la princesa, ¿cómo seria "tu poni especial"?

Yari.- mmmm el físico no me importa mucho, pero en personalidad… divertida, inteligente, amable, aventurera, maternal, apasionada y por qué no, un poquito malvada, sin mencionar algo mandona.

Scootaloo.- la última pregunta, ¿para cuándo es la boda con la princesa?

.- no abra boda…

Todos volteamos al escuchar una voz detrás de nosotros, en cuanto me gire, contemple a la princesa luna acercándose con una cara de fastidio, realmente no pensé que la realeza pudiera hacer ese gesto, ella camino hasta donde estaba Yari y le dio un coscorrón tan duro que hasta mí me dolió.

Yari.- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡que demonios! – sobándose la cabeza

Luna.- ¡deja de contestar preguntas vergonzosas, además, se supone que deberías estar descansando, por eso deje que no fueras a la reunión de la alianza!

Yari.- lo que tu y Celestia decidan me basta y sobra, para que quiero escuchar un aburrido comité de políticos… además, ya me siento bien.

Luna.- si hubieras ido no habríamos tenido que acceder a los reclamos del impero grifo

Rainbow.- am princesa, si no es molestia, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Luna.- *suspiro* después de que el peleara con mi padre, creo conflicto entre los reinos, ahora para remediarlo tendremos una carrera con los otros reinos…

Rainbow.- ¡una carrera! – "genial"

Yari.- algo me dice que quieren que participe, a lo que diré… aaaaaaaaaaa, mi oreja, mi oreja, aaaaaaa – la princesa le estiro la oreja con su magia

Luna.- será mejor que tu respuesta sea si, de lo contrario terminaras durmiendo en el bote de basura.

Yari.- está bien, lo hare pero suéltame – lo soltó y él se sobo

Rainbow.- princesa ¿cuándo será esa carrera? ¿Quiénes competirán? ¿Estarán los wonderbolts?

Luna.- tranquila, será dentro de una semana, participaran los herederos de los otros reinos para hacer una competencia únicamente de príncipes, será en un circuito de los de pruebas de los wonderbolts…

Yari.- estas consiente que no soy tan rápido como ustedes y no sé si usar magia para este caso.

Luna.- mi hermana previo eso y acordó permitirte usar esa máquina tuya…

Yari.- no crees que será muy desigual…

Luna.- será una carrera de habilidad e ingenio, no solo velocidad, además, todos quieren ver cómo funciona esa máquina tuya…

Yari.- el detalle es que es para viaje largo no para velocidad, mmmm tendré que modificarla… ahora que lo pienso, se suponía que regresabas mañana porqueeee aaaaaahhhh

La princesa le estiro la oreja nuevamente, era divertido verlo pero Scootaloo y yo nos fuimos, después de invitarla unos pastelillos y unos autógrafos, nos separamos y regrese con la información con Fluttershy, la verdad tiene oportunidad, no le molesta la idea de tener una novia poni, me pregunto hasta que nivel llegaría, Fluttershy cubre con la mitad de lo que busca en una poni, lo que dijo la princesa da a entender de que realmente es por compromiso, realmente no hay amor.

Realmente está muy ilusionada con la idea de que puede estar con él, nunca la había visto tan feliz por algo, espero que no sea un solo capricho, después de contarle lo de la carrera acordamos que deberíamos interferir demasiado, tengo unos cuantos planes para sumar puntos con él para que pueda pensar más en ella, los siguientes días Fluttershy y yo iniciamos con las visitas furtivas.

Los primeros días en las tardes visitábamos a Yari que estaba trabajando en su máquina con ruedas, había muchas piezas raras por todo el suelo, se ponía algo gruñón si movían unas piezas, el primer movimiento fue preparar un postre, si conquistamos su estómago el resto lo seguirá, Fluttershy preparo unas cuantas galletas, lo cual fue un fracaso, a él no le gusta mucho el chocolate, pero se las comió todas, "la comida preparada con cariño, nunca sabe mal" creo que Fluttershy se enamoró más de él, cuando tenía que ser al revés.

Decidimos dejar las tácticas para después de la competencia, se hizo público lo de la carrea de los reinos un día después de lo que nos contó la princesa luna, realmente me gustaría participar o tan siquiera poder ver a los wonderbolts dejar en alto el nombre de Equestria, a solo tres días de la carrera me encontraba practicando una nueva pirueta, fue cuando escuche la máquina de Yari por debajo de mí, en cuanto se detuvo fui a donde él estaba, puede que le saque más información.

Rainbow.- hey, Yari, practicando para la carrera

Yari.- hola Rainbow, pues si, ando probando como llenar el tanque

Rainbow.- ¿el tanque?

Yari.- si, mi moto, funciona con combustible y por lo que vi, la carrera será larga, por lo que tengo que ver cómo llenarlo en pleno camino.

Rainbow.- y en que has pensado

Yari.- pues pensé en usar esto – saco la pistola – con esto – abrió un agujero en la maquina con una roca- en teoría el agua de la pistola se convertirá en combustible

Puso la pistola sobre la roca en el agujero y disparo varias veces, al parecer funciono porque sonreía al ver algo en esos aparatos raros de la máquina, mire la máquina, a como la recordaba, le faltaban muchas cosas, se veía más delgada sin mencionar que se podía ver todos los metales del interior.

Rainbow.- ¿crees que puedas ganar con eso?

Yari.- ya la hice más ligera, de no ser suficiente ya mande pedir un as bajo la manga, mientras tanto, me estoy acostumbrando a la velocidad extra.

Rainbow.- ¿que tan rápido puedes ir con esa cosa?

Yari.- originalmente… 120 millas por horas, pero cuando me la dio mi abuelo, la altere, ahora llega a los 200 millas por hora, ahora sin toda la vista y el el peso extra de los aditamentos de viaje, creo que debe alcanzar los 220 millas, creo que alcance tu velocidad…

Rainbow.- disculpa, pero puedo ir más rápido que eso, no sé si lo sepas pero yo soy capaz de hacer el Rainbow Sonic…

Yari.- mmm – subiendo a su máquina – el detalle es que el Rainbow Sonic tiene que ser en caída libre, aprovechas la velocidad de la gravedad para duplicar o triplica tu velocidad…

Rainbow.- como es que…

Yari.- hay algo parecido en mi mundo, la barrera del sonido, tenemos maquinas que pueden recrear el Rainbow Sonic de forma horizontal… claro mi moto no lo ropera la barrera, pero no se trata de ser veloz, sino como corres…

Rainbow.- rayos, el oírte me recordó a Twilight, sonaste como un cerebrito, nada que ver con el guerrero despiadado que tenía en mente.

Yari.- guerrero… eh? -dudando de esa palabra- el caso es tiene que poder responder a todo problema, Daring Do hacer lo mismo, después de todo es una profesora de antropología que busca los tesoros por su cuenta propia…

Rainbow.- bueno, creo que sería mejor resolver esto a la antigua, ¡una carrera!

Yari.-porque no me extraña… cual es la meta.

Rainbow.- de aquí a jugar cube córner, el que pierda paga las malteadas

Yari.- bien pero te mantendrás a nivel de suelo y seguir la senda para ser más justo…

Rainbow.- hecho…

Escupí mi casco para cerrar el trato, se quedó viendo un rato para luego realizar lo mismo con su mano y las estrechamos, esto será fácil, soy la más rápida de toda Equestria, no hay manera en que pierda contra una máquina, contamos hasta tres e iniciamos con la carrera, al principio yo mantenía la delantera con mi ritmo acelerado, reconozco que me seguía a 2 cuerpos de distancia, en el momento que llegamos a las curvas fue cuando el tomo la delantera, de no ser porque me saco de concentración en donde se metió por adentro de la curva seguiría en a la cabeza, en cuanto entramos al pueblo perdí tiempo esquivando a los peatones, peor por alguna razón el no bajo la velocidad, paso a centímetros de los ponis.

Acelere en el último momento para situarme a su nivel, pudimos ver sugar cube corner al frente ambos frenamos y quedamos a escasos metros de la entrada, demonios no puedo creer que realmente batalle para ganarle, tanto la maquina como el son de cuidado.

Rainbow.- nada mal para una maquina…

Yari.- gracias, eso es saber perder

Rainbow.- oh no no no, tu perdiste

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Yari.- yo gane

Rainbow.- yo gane

Pinkie.- la moto gano – la cual apareció en medio de nosotros – la rueda llego antes que los dos

Yari.- jajajaja, ok, entonces ambos empatamos segundo lugar

Rainbow.- lo aceptare por esta ocasión, es una lástima que no participe en la carrera, delo contrario te dejaría en segundo lugar

Yari.- si es una lástima… -quedando pensando

Después de acordar un empate, tomamos las malteadas, puede que este mal pero creo que Pinkie estaba muy encimosa con Yari, tengo que reconocer que tenía tiempo que no encontraba a alguien con quien competir en velocidad, además aun que fue corto tiempo, pude ver esa mirada desafiante detrás de mí, provocó que mi adrenalina subiera, cuando nos vimos a los ojos en una de las curvas pude sentir toda su determinación, ahora entiendo porque Fluttershy quedó atrapada, tiene un porte que solo ponis asombrosos, como yo, que no puede dejar de llamar la atención.

Nos despedimos y para cuando se fue, me acorde de la misión original, se me olvido por completo el conseguir información para ayudar a Fluttershy, o bueno, ya será en otra oportunidad, creo que es mejor darle espacio para que puede prepararse para la carrera, será algo asombroso.


	30. Cuento parte 6

(/watch?v=OMbw5VL8IxE)

El joven y la princesa buscaron por muchos lugares hasta por pudieron esconderse en un granero abandonado, aun cuando los dos estaban juntos, el joven no podía dejar de pensar en su familia.

La princesa entendía como se sentía, le dijo que si quería podían regresar, que no importaba lo que pasara, ella seguiría amarándolo, insistió mucho, pero el joven dijo que no, pues él sabía que ella lo necesitaba mucho más.

Los dos se quedaron pensando en que tenían que hacer, pero pronto los encontraron, el príncipe, dio con ellos, pero no venía solo, lo acompañaban muchos de sus caballeros, de forma cruel, ordeno que atacaran al joven.

El joven como pudo se defendió, pero eran demasiados, la princesa le rogo al príncipe que se detuviera, pero él se negó, tomo por la fuerza a la princesa para obligarla a darle un beso, ella se resistió dándole una cachetada.

El príncipe no tomo bien esto, la golpeo en la cara haciendo que ella callera, el joven vio esto, algo muy dentro de él, salió tras un fuerte grito, tomo una de las espadas de los caballeros, y comenzó a derrotarlos a todos, pronto llego con el príncipe.

El príncipe, se defendió pero, cegado por la ira, el joven atravesó el pecho del príncipe, al ver lo que hizo, el joven se quedó congelado, cayo de rodillas mientras era abrazado por la princesa, ella solamente lloraba por lo que había pasado.

Cuando la guardia real llego, el joven se entregó sin resistencia, dejando a la princesa sola con una promesa de amarla eternamente, aun cuando el ya no estuviera a su lado…

.-ya se durmió hermano…

Yari.- espero que duerma bien…

.-tal como quedo el cuento, dudo que este feliz mañana, gracias por el trabajo extra

Yari.- lulú, sabes muy bien, que yo no escribí la historia, no puedo cambiarla

.- no sé por qué le cuentas esa historia para empezar…

Yari.- para evitar que se repita lo mismo que con Ale, solo espero… que su corazón sea mas fuerte que la historia

.-como sea, espero que sepas lo que haces…

Yari.- yo también… yo también….

*colgar*


	31. El gran día llego

El gran día llego, Canterlot era cede de la primera competencia entre los reinos de la alianza, los tres pueblos se reunieron en Canterlot, había gradas alrededor de la plaza central que seria el punto de partida de la carrera, en ocasión al evento, muchos comerciantes de distintos lugares pusieron puestos para aprovechar la variedad de clientes, ya que los reinos vecinos se entraban cruzando los mares, representaba una oportunidad única para conseguir nuevos clientes, los hoteles estaban llenos hasta su cupo limite, incluso había quienes prefirieron acampar días antes para presenciar la gran carrera.

En el palacio Yari contemplaba desde el palco como todo el ambiente le recordaba a uno de su juegos de la niñez, "solo falta los caparazones para lanzar" pensaba, sintió como alguien llego por detrás de él y en cuanto giro se encontró con Shining Armor y su padre Night Light.

Shining.- ¿listo para la carrera?

Yari.- bromeas, ahora más que nunca estoy nervioso

Shining.- ¿quieres que te traiga sidra para los nervios?

Yari.- no gracias, los nervios me mantendrán alerta… por cierto ¿que tal le va a black?

Shining.- míralo tú mismo – mientras lo apuntaba en la puerta del palacio – ahora es un guardia de alto rango bajo mi mandato directo…

Yari.- me alegro – viendo las gradas – realmente es sorprendente que también tengan pantalla gigante

Night Light.- servirá para ver su carrera aun estando lejos, es un pantalla mágica constaba de 4 unicornios mantienen materializada, mientras que distintos unicornios usan su magia para enviar las imágenes de lo que ven desde los dirigibles.

Yari.- eeeh, enserio que se las ingenian con la magia.

Night Light.- aun es nuevo este hechizo, pensábamos usarlo para cuando las princesas dieran siscursos

Yari.- aun así es sorprendente

Night light.- lo sorprendente es su trasporte, si me lo permitiera, me gustaría poder examinarlo en alguna ocasión…

Yari.- ya le veremos…

.- disculpen sus majestades pero ya es hora – dijo un guardia desde la entrada

Yari.- bueno será mejor que me aliste

Shining.- trata de no destrozar nada

Yari.- no prometo nada…

Mientras tanto en las gradas de primera fila se encontraban las chicas acompañadas de Spike y las crusaders , estos últimos 4 tenían una bandera algo mal dibujada de Yari con un "No. 1" a un lado, lo cual era tierno para los demás, pinkie se les sumaba pero ella estaba usando un traje de porrista, Rarity estaba gozando de la atención del palco vip que Yari les consiguió, lo cual hacia como su viejo intento de ser popular, el resto de las chicas solamente estaban esperando a que todo comenzara.

Las trompetas iniciaron con su fanfarrea la cual encendió los ánimos de todos los presentes, en la parte superior de la muralla del palacio se encontraba un palco mucho más ostentoso el cual vieron como los gobernantes de los tres reinos, Celestia y luna estaban en el centro, Carniven y su esposa Irelia a la derecha y Uxo estaba a la derecha, Celestia se posiciono al frente mientras levantaba su pesuña buscando el silencio de los presentes, estos guardaron silencio, Celestia uso su magia para tomar un micrófono rectangular.

Celestia.- mis queridos súbditos, Equestria es el anfitrión de la primera carrera de la alianza – gritos de aclamación

Uxo.- esta carrera servirá para fomentar el espíritu de sana competencia entre los reinos y hacer más fuertes los lazos que nos unen – se escucharon gritos en lo que pasaba el micrófono

Carniven.- se acordó que cada reino escogiera a un miembro de la realeza, pues son ellos los que representan los ideales de su pueblo, ahora sin más que decir les presento al represente del imperio grifo, el Príncipe Lion

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron mostrando al príncipe grifo con un chaleco negro con detalles dorados, desfilaba hasta la línea de salida mientras saludaba a los espectadores, fue cuando su vista se topó con un grifo en especial, vio a Gilda entre las gradas y le lanzo un beso en señal de su amor, ella solo volteo al cara para rechazarlo.

Uxo.- en nombre del Clan Will, mi hijo, Iron Will

Del interior del palacio iron will salía haciendo sus típicas pose de poder, mientras que sus cabras repartían volantes de fu próximo tour después de la carrera, la más afectada fue Fluttershy pues sintió nervios al ver al culpable de que tratara mal aun par de su mejores amigas, Iron Will se paró en la línea junto al grifo sin decir nada.

Celestia.- ahora, pese que no es originario de nuestra nación, ha servido como cualquiera de sus habitantes, incontables veces a alzado sus puños en defensa de nuestro hogar… en representación de Equestria, el Príncipe Yari

Como los anteriores Yari salió caminado del interior del palacio hacia las gradas saludo a todos con ambas manos, en esta ocasión nuestras amigas se sumaron al festejo por la aparición de Yari, en ese momento para liberar un poco de sus nervios realizo poses de victoria, al llegar con los otros dos competidores se sorprendió de ver a Iron Will el cual era de su tamaño, extendió su mano para poder saludarlo, el gesto fue correspondido.

Yari.- un placer concerté Iron Will, jamas pensé que fueras un príncipe - soltándolo

.- iron will no es un príncipe, el padre de iron will es el líder de la comunidad …

Yari.- aun así es una gran sorpresa – giro al grifo – príncipe Lion ¿verdad?, es un placer

Lion.- así que tú eres el humano que está causando revuelto en este reino…

Yari.- que puedo decir, uno tiene que divertirse…

Celestia.- ahora escuchen – llamando la atención de todos – la carrera iniciara de Canterlot, recorrerán toda "Unicorn Range" hasta cruzando por Cloudsdale hasta "Galloping Gorge" en donde al cruzar la línea de meta serán trasportados al punto de inicio, cada quien puede escoger su forma de viajar, siempre y cuando no se salga de la senda establecida, digan cuál es su elección.

Lion.- por supuesto que mis alas, no perderán ante nadie. – mientras las extendía para presumirlas

.- iron will, escoge la carreta de guerra que diseño Zen

Del palacio un par de minotauros estaban arrastrando una carroza que tenía cierto parecido a un carro deportivo, tenía un par de rocas extrañas en el frente con un una barra de acero vertical entre ellas, iron will se paró a un lado de ella lleno de orgullo.

Yari.- increíble, me recuerda a los autos – revisando el vehículo

Iron will.-¿autos? – confuso

Yari.- … en mi mundo hay algo muy parecido a esto… solo que de puro metal, se ve interesante

Luna.- ¡compórtate, estas en medio de una competencia! - llamándole la atención desde las gradas

Yari.- perdón- retomando la compostura -*toz* yo escojo mi motocicleta

Del palacio siendo escolta, Shining armo junto con Black Daimond y otro, usaban su magia para levitar la motocicleta de Yari, estaba expuesta por decir algo, se podía ver todo el motor, lo único que permaneció igual fue el asiento y en la parte del pasajero, había una pequeña caja negra que daba la ilusión de que la caja tenia cola, el faro fue removido para poner una agarradera para colocar la pistola.

Celestia.- bien ahora….

Yari.- ¡ALTOOOO!

Detuvo de forma abrupta el evento, con una seña le pidió a Celestia que le diera el micrófono, sin saber que planeaba se lo entrego con su magia, lo tomo y contemplo a todos los presentes.

Yari.- querido público, esta es una competencia entre los reinos… entonces que participe el reino

Luna.- que es lo que tramas

Yari.- algo divertido, propongo que cada competidor escoja a alguien de su reino para que participe en la competencia…

Lion.- es interesante lo que propones, acepto…

.- iron will concuerda, Iron will escoje a zen como compañero, ¡ZEN, únete a la carrera!

De entre las gradas zen se levantó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras saltaba la barda para entraba a la pista, se paró frente a iron will, el cual extendió su mano en señal de una apretón, este fue correspondido junto con una sonrisa.

Zen.- seguro que quieres mi ayuda

Iron will.- nadie conoce mejor el vehículo que tú, que dices como en los viejos tiempos

Zen.- hecho – la comunidad minotauro acallaron

Lion.- mi turno, si podemos escoger a quien sea yo escojo a ¡GILDAAAAAAA!

El nombre tomo por sorpresa a 3 ponis y a Yari, al escuchar su nombre trato de disimular el que no escuchaba, todos estaban a la expectativa de que descendiera, pero no lo hizo, al ver la situación Yari decidió darle una mano, le entrego el micrófono a Lion para que pudiera hablar bien con ella.

Lion.- Gilda, podrías bajar, quiero que seas mi compañera, eres la más veloz del reino - ella siguió ignorándolo- *suspiro* esta bien, te pagare con monedas de oro…

Tan pronto escucho eso, Gilda salió volando de su asiento hasta la pista de carrera, Lion se acercó para darle un abrazo pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo directo a la cara por parte de la grifo, esto saco unas cuantas risas entre los espectadores, así como un sentimiento de vergüenza en su padre, en cambio su madre solo sonreía al ver la situación.

Gilda.- más te vale pagarme bien

Lion.- que fría eres… -sobándose

Celestia.- donde e visto eso- le susurro a Luna

Yari.- bien- tomando el micrófono – es mi turno, lo considere un tiempo y me vi tentado por escoger uno de los wonderbolts – todos aclamaron – pero, en su lugar escogeré a la poni más veloz que conozco, un aplauso para Rainbow Dash.

Todos los ponis y pegasos aclamaron por la pegaso, al oír su nombre no espero mucho y salió disparada hasta estar en frente de Yari, ambos tenían la misma mirada temeraria, la mirada que hacia Rainbow al momento realizar sus acrobacias, Yari hizo a un lado el micrófono para hablar con ella.

Yari.- que dices, ¿lista para arrasar con la competencia?

Rainbow.- siempre estoy lista para una carrera, ¿seguro que podrás seguirme el paso?

Yari.- solo hay una manera de comprobarlo…

Sintió como le micrófono le era arrebatado de la mano, este paso a control de Celestia.

Celestia.- después de discutirlo con los otros líderes…todos acordaron aprobar tu propuesta, con un pequeño cambio en las reglas, ambos deben terminar juntos la línea de meta, es decir, si uno de ustedes llega primero pero su compañero llega último, ambos compartirán el ultimo lugar, aclarado esto competidores prepárense para la carrera.

(/watch?v=6Orx5JvksOk)

Iron will y zen subieron a la carroza y zen estaba revisando los instrumentales antes de partir, Yari subió a su moto y le dio marcha, del manubrio tomo unos gogles para carretera, previendo que se saliera con la suya, también tenía un par extra que le entrego a la pegaso, Rainbow se los coloco y tomo postura de carrera al igual que los grifos, todos estaban aclamando por que iniciara la carrera.

Celestia.- en sus marcas… listos…. *claxon*

Los grifos extendieron sus alas y dieron vuelo a no más de un metro sobre el suelo, Rainbow también extendió sus alas para volar junto con Yari quien revoluciono el motor para iniciar con el típico arrancón de caballo con la moto, zen acciono una polea para que la barra de acero girara para quedar en forma horizontal mientras tocaba ambas piedras, estas brillaron y la carroza dio marcha tomando una gran velocidad, tan ponto salieron de Canterlot los unicornios comenzaron con la trasmisión proyectando las imágenes en la pantalla frente a las gradas.

Todos mantenía el mismo paso, una vez tuvieron espacio para maniobrar, Lion y Gilda aceleraron para tomar la delantera, Rainbow trato de acelerar pero Yari la detuvo, como pudo le dijo que mantuviera el ritmo, mientras que iron will lidiaba con tratar de pasar a Yari, en cuanto lo logro tomaron iniciativa en rebasar a los grifos, por supuesto la que se molesto fue Rainbow.

Rainbow.- ¡tenemos que acelerar! -grito

Yari.- ¡NO, mantén el ritmo, hasta llegar a Cloudsdate!

Pronto entraron a "Unicorn Range", como esperaban el camino se complicó con las curvas y las salientes que limitaban la visibilidad, Lion y Gilda sentían que tenían la vitoria en sus garras, después de la última curva que dieron se detuvieron en seco, el camino daba directo hacia una pared, no entendían el camino estaba marcado para continuar, pronto iron y zen llegaron y se detuvieron para contemplar un callejón sin salida.

Gilda.- tiene que haber alguna bifurcación en el camino

Lion.- pero no vimos ninguna, para eso marcaron el camino con esa banderas

Escucharon como se aproximaba Yari detrás de ellos, al verlos detenidos maniobro para pasar por un lado de la carrosa, en ningún momento se detuvo, Rainbow estaba preocupada por su colisión.

Rainbow.- ¿no crees que deberíamos parar?

Yari.- ¡confía, en mi sigue volando!

A escasos centímetros ella cerró los ojos por el susto, pero nada paso, abrió los ojos y se encontraban en un túnel, giro hacia atrás para contemplar como los demás atravesaban la pared como si fueran unos fantasmas, ella miro a Yari confiado mientras sonreía.

Rainbow Dash.- ¿pero qué… cómo fue…?

Yari.- ¡supuse que era una pared de ilusión, una de las ramas lo atravesaba como si fuera agua!

Rainbow.- ¿Cuándo fue que lo vistes?

Yari.- ¡ellos lo dijeron, no solo medirán velocidad, sino astucia y agilidad, años de jugar en los árcades me dieron mi licencia para conducir¡

Yari se agacho para tomar más velocidad, Rainbow comenzó a tomar más en cuenta las palabras de su compañero, en cuento salieron nuevamente pasaron por un circuito de curvas, al salir nuevamente alcanzaron a nuestros amigos y comenzó al disputa por el primer puesto, de entre todos los participantes, las que se miraban con más intensidad eran Rainbow y Gilda, se miraban fijamente durante todo el trayecto recto, pronto llegaron por debajo de Cloudsdale.

La ciudad en los cielos con cascadas de arcoíris estaba llena de espectadores pegasos y grifos que se encontraban animando a su grupo favorito, mientras desde Canterlot, todos contemplaban la competencia por medio de la pantalla mágica, en las gradas superiores, los líderes disfrutaban del espectáculos y una alicornio en especial estaba al filo de la butaca, tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hermana le tomo una foto.

Los competidores comenzaron a maniobrar cuando vieron un señalamiento que indicaba "no dejarse tocar por los arcoíris", tanto los grifos como el equipo de Ecuestria eludían como podían los arcoíris, constantemente cambiaban el lugar de su caída, complicando el avanzar en línea recta, buscando una vía más rápida, iron will cruzo recto siendo empapado por los arcoíris, al entrarle a los ojos, sintieron una enorme picazón en ellos, de no ser por Zen que tomo le control abrían chocado.

Zen.- ten cuidado…

Iron Will.- perdón, no pensé que fuera a afectarme la vista

Zen.- en ese caso tendremos que evitarlos como decía el señalamiento.

La salir del tramo de Cloudsdale entraron nuevamente al "Unicorn Range" en esta ocasión el camino era más recto lo que permitió que se disputara el primer lugar, entre las más empeñadas eran Rainbow y Gilda las cuales se miraban furiosamente la una a la otra, mientras que sus compañeros sentían la intensidad de las miradas de sus compañeras, ambos prefirieron prestar más atención a la pista, los minotauros no tardaron en alcanzarlos, desde lo alto de una loma, Yari pudo divisar la línea de meta.

la línea de meta era como las tradicionales, salvo que tenía un velo cristalino que mostraba Canterlot, estaba en el borde del acantilado de "Galloping Gorge", al ver el camino libre, Yari se acercó a Rainbow y trato de llamar su atención.

Yari.- ¡Rainbow, es hora, Rainbow Sonic!

Rainbow.- ¡entendido, muerde mi polvo Gilda!

Acelero mientras acedia y caía en picada para crear el Rainbow Sonic, todo el público se emocionó al verlo dejando únicamente la estela de colores que ella solía hacer, al ver esto, ya extendió su mano a la caja negra y la destapo, esta cayo mostrando un par de tanques con la las letras "N2" (nitro) giro una válvula y el gas atravesó una manguera interna hasta el tanque de combustible, alcanzaron a ver como sonreía mientras se agachaba lo as que podía, del escape de la moto salía una flama azul la al mismo tiempo que aumento velocidad dejándolos atrás.

Al ver esto Gilda y Lion apresuraron el paso para intentar alcanzarlos, zen no se quedó atrás, abrió una compuerta de su lado y estiro un mecanismo el cual provocó que un más engranes se unieran y de esa manera impulsar la carrosa a tomar más velocidad, en esta ocasión Yari y Rainbow estaban en primer lugar seguidos por Lion y Gilda, y detrás estaban zen y iron Will, todos aclamaban por la intensidad de la carrera desde Canterlot, pero la sonrisa les duro poco.

Captado por los unicornios en los dirigibles vieron como de tras de ellos, justo del suelo emergió una serpiente gigantesca, esto preocupo a todos, esta se movía a una velocidad increíble, fácilmente alcanzo al equipo de minotauros, choco con ellos causando que salieran del camino estrellándose contra una saliente, siguió con su persecución, alcanzo a los grifos, en esta ocasión lanzo encima de Lion, al percatarse de eso, por instinto, Gilda empujo al príncipe para ser ella la devorada, Lion quedo en shock mientras se detenía en medio del aire.

La serpiente continuo, en esta ocasión era contra Yari y Rainbow, al verla por el espejo retrovisor, ambos comenzaron a zigzaguear para evitar la embestida, se separaron dirigiéndose a lados contrarios olvidando por completo la competencia Yari dio un derrape para contemplar que la serpiente estaba persiguiendo a Rainbow, se quitó el collar y cambio el cilindro de la pistola, comenzó a seguir a la serpiente, Rainbow eludía fácilmente a la serpiente, incluso se daba el lujo de burlarse de ella.

Pero esa seguridad fue su error fatal, en donde giro para hacerle una trompetilla choco contra una roca, aprovechando el incidente la serpiente la trago con todo y roca, al tenerla en su interior, la sirviente comenzó a atravesar de la cordillera, Yari siguió persiguiéndola, dando se cuenta que no era el único, a su lado apareció Lion el cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos, al ver lo, tuvo una idea.

Yari.- ¡Lion, toma! – entregándole la pistola

Lion.- ¡¿que es esto?!

Yari.- ¡solo apunta y jala el gatillo! – realizando el movimiento

Lion.- ¡asi! – disparando contra la serpiente

Yari.- ¡si, ataca cuando puedas!

Lion.- ¡esta bien!

Yari.- ¡una cosa mas, mantente a un metro de mi!

No lo pensó dos veces y Lion se alejó y comenzó a disparar a la serpiente por arriba, al ver que el camino se le acababa a Yari, con su mano izquierda la cual metió por debajo de su camisa, de su espalda saco su cuchillo, lo puso sobre la moto mientras presionaba con su mano, cerró los ojos visualizo su siguiente movimiento, súbitamente abrió los ojos para ver que estaba al escasos metros de caer.

Yari.- ¡BANKAI!

La moto brillo y esta regreso a su apariencia normal, de las llantas comenzaron a salir llamas las cuales fueron dejando marcas en el suelo, salió disparado del acantilado… más el no cayo, se formó un camino con las flamas la cual mantuvieron en el aire a la moto, al ver que funciono, extendió su brazo con el cuchillo y este creció al tamaño de una espada y se tornó negra, ahora Yari también estaba persiguiendo desde el cielo a la serpiente.

La persecución fue destruyendo la cordillera con el avance y los ataque para detener a la serpiente, las heridas se de balas se hacían más evidentes donde Lion disparaba desesperadamente, la serpiente dejaba un leve rastro de sangre negra, Yari se acercaba lo más que podía y realiza cortes diversos en la cabeza para provocar que se detuviera, no fue hasta que enterró la espada en uno de los ojos que la serpiente se vio obligada a detenerse, aprovechando que se detuvo y que alzo su cuello, Yari blandió su espada de la cual salió un aura negra en forma de cuchilla.

Yari.- ¡Kuroi Getsuga!

(Parar música)

Evitando la onda de choque, Lion contemplo como la cabeza de la serpiente fue contada, esta cayo a lado del cuerpo el cual continuaba moviéndose, descendió a donde Yari le señalo, una vez que estuvieron en el suelo, vieron como el cuerpo ser senado salieron Gilda y Rainbow completamente llenas de fluidos gástricos, Lion no espero y salió volando para abrazar a Gilda.

Lion.- ¡estaba preocupado, temía que te perdía!

Gilda.- ¡suéltame, estoy bien! – luchando contra el abrazo

Yari.- la baba verde te favorece

Rainbow.- ha, dicen que es buena para la piel, quieres probar

Yari.- paso, *suspiro* ni en un día de competencia me dejan tranquilo…

Rainbow.- si, con esta ya es la segunda vez que me ayudas, ahora te debo dos

Yari.- no te preocupes, será mejor que regresemos, pero antes, Lion pásame la pistola

Lion.- si , si, ten

No solo su apariencia sino la moto entera regreso a la normalidad, Yari soltó un fuerte suspiro de donde estaba cansado, intercambio los cilindros para que en esta ocasión pudiera usar la pistola de agua.

Yari.- se ve que necesitan un baño

Rainbow.- que te lo hace pensar – mirando como la apuntaban - ¿pistola de agua?

Yari.- correcto, ahora, no te muevas

Después de mojar completamente a los demás para que se libraran de los fluidos, reviso las condición de los demás, la única que tenía una herida pertinente fue Rainbow Dash que al chocar con la roca se lastimo una de sus alas, al parecer era un torcedura, pero entre la revisión noto algo preocupante, la sangre negra que salía de la serpiente, estaba fluyendo como agua, le dio mala espina, lo cual llamo la atención de la pegaso.

Rainbow.- ¿Qué sucede?

Yari.- esto fue muy fácil, demasiado para mi gusto…

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando escucho el grito detrás de él, vio como la sangre atravesó uno de los brazos de Lion como si fuera un arpón, estaba resistiendo el dolor, pero su rostro decía otra cosa, por reflejo , Yari noto el siguiente movimiento y con su mano agacho la cabeza de Rainbow, las púas de atravesaron por completo el brazo de Yari , Rainbow solo pudo ver como el brazo sangraba encima de ella, la sustancia negras se alejó de ellos liberándolos, comenzó a juntarse creando una masa la cual tomo forma.

Frente a ellos un ente oscuro el cual tenía forma humanoide por decir, tenía brazos largos y una cabeza redonda con un pequeño tentáculo de él, no tenía piernas, solamente un torso por cuerpo el cual parecía de gelatina, pronto se le formo una boca la cual el interior estaba pintada de rojo, no mostraba tener algún otro rasgo facial, comenzó a hacer una risa chillona la cual irritaba a los presentes.

.- que delicia, ji ji ji ji, esa sangre era deliciosa

Yari.- ¿quien eres? – colocando se al frente

.- Hajime mashite Yari-sama, mi nombre es Kuroi Chi.

Yari.- tu saludo… deja mucho… que desear… pero mi duda son tus modales, ¿no eres de estas tierras?

Kuroi Chi.- vengo de la isla que ellos llaman Nipony… soy un capitán demonio

Yari.- ya decía yo que tenías un estilo oriental.

Rainbow.- ¡oye, de que tanto hablan!

Yari.- ¿que dices? – mirando por encima de su hombro

Rainbow.- no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que él está diciendo

Desde el punto de vista de Rainbow y los grifos, tanto el demonio como Yari comenzaron a dialogar en un idioma desconocido para ellos, fue cuando recordó que debajo de su ropa, traía el collar con la piedra de babel, "me entienden y yo entiendo, pero entre ellos no" peso mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho, pero no tenían tiempo para conversar, el tiempo corría desde que Yari se quitó el collar de cruz, sin mencionar que había dos heridos en su grupo del cuales uno no podía volar.

Yari.- deja adivinar, ¿viniste por mi o por la recompensa? – lanzando la pistola a los grifos

Kuroi Chi.- ie , ie, ya termine, solo me divierto con usted Yari-sama.

(/watch?v=r6aQXU5W_RE)

Yari.- en ese entonces solo tengo que decirte una cosa – coloco su puño junto su palma abierta- ¡ICE MAKER… GEYSER!

Sus palmas se cubrieron de luz blanca y las coloco rápidamente en el suelo, del suelo salieron trozos de hielo que aprisionaron al demonio, acto siguiente estaba atracado en el interior del hielo, Yari tomo a Rainbow para sentarla al frente de la moto, quedaron de frente el uno al otro lo cual incomodo a Rainbow pues sentía que estaban en una posición vergonzosa, lidiando con el dolor de su brazo tomo el cuchillo.

Yari.- ¡tomen la pistola y larguémonos de aquí!

Lion.- pero…

Gilda.- ¡no repliques y vámonos!

Yari.- ¡ BANKAAAAIII! – la moto se re-trasformo

Ella tomo la pistola y tomo de la garra a Lion, lo cual lo puso en un estado de media idiotez, salieron de lugar como llegaron, por los aires, pero el hielo ya comenzaba a desquebrajarse haciendo fisuras, por esas fisuras lentamente escapo la criatura, al notar un pequeño pájaro cerca lo cubrió con su cuerpo, cuando todos ya divisaban la pista de la carrera se daban prisa por llegar pero una sombra encima de ellos provoco que voltearan.

En esta ocasión era un ave gigantesca oscura la que los perseguía y de su boca se podía ver un rastro de la criatura riéndose de que los alcanzo, el ave abrió la boca y de ella salieron gotas de sangre negra las cuales se movían a gran velocidad hacia ellos, haciendo lo mejor que podían esquivaban los ataques, pero fue inútil para Yari pues no tenía esa mis facilidad, en vez de eso con su brazo cubrió a Rainbow y la acerco lo más posible a su pecho para servir de escudo.

Rainbow podía sentir como con cada contracción del cuerpo de Yari era una herida que le provocaban por protegerla, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer al, fue cuando lo noto, el corazón de Yari estaba palpitando lentamente, casi no se podía escuchar, como pudo miro hacia arriba y pudo ver en el rostro de Yari reflejado el cansancio y como estaba llegando a su límite.

De pronto desde el suelo una roca salió volando impactando contra el ave derivándola, todos miraban hacia abajo y para su sorpresa era Iron Will quien la había lanzado, a su lado Zen estaba condiciendo el vehículo, todos aterrizaron cerca de ellos para ver que ellos también tenían raspones por el accidente, al estar en suelo, Yari perdió su trasformación junto con la de la moto en cuanto se puso el collar de cruz.

Yari.- no les fue tan mal… -mientras jalaba el aire

Iron Will.- algo asi no nos vencería tan fácil, pero, ¿pensé que era una serpiente lo que nos atacó?

Yari.- no hay mucho tiempo, ¿pueden llevar pasajeros?

Zen.- si, tenemos espacio para 5

Yari.- genial, todos suban al carro y crucen la línea de meta, eso los pondrá a salvo en Canterlot

Rainbow.- espera, piensas quédate con esa cosa ¿verdad?, no pienso dejarte so… -

La pegaso sintió como era Yari le apretaba en una parte de su hombro, sintió su mirada pesada, cayo desmallada en los brazos de Yari, todo miraron esto de manera extraña, Yari la coloco en la carroza, de repente sintió como lo sujetaban del cuello de la camisa, Gilda lo estaba alzando con una gran mirada de furia.

Gilda.-¿que fue lo que le hiciste?

Yari.- la puse a dormi, aun asi, no creo que dure mucho tiempo, apresúrense y vallan a la meta

Iron will.- realmente piensas quedarte a enfrentar esa cosa

Yari.- soy al que quiere, así podrán huir…

Lion.- piensas quedarte con la gloria de esta victoria…

Yari.- ¡que no entienden! – Callando al príncipe- este es mi trabajo, yo soy reemplazable, ustedes no, ahora lárguense o de lo contrario te emparejare el otro brazo….

Al ver esa mirada de confianza, sintieron algo de respeto y temor de él, después de que todos subieran a la carrosa de los minotauros, salieron directos hacia la línea de meta, Yari solo contemplo como cruzaban la línea de meta para desaparecer, regreso a su moto y con la pistola, comenzó a llenar el tanque de la gasolina, solo vio como del cuerpo del ave salía la sangre negra para retomar la forma del demonio.

Kuroi Chi.-ara?, y los demás Yari-sama

Yari.- fueron por unos bocadillos, mientras divirtámonos

Kuroi Chi.- pero el juego termino hace uno momento, ya se cumplieron los 10 minutos de su poder?

Yari.- así que están al tanto de mi limitación, interesante… no sabía que solo podía usar magia durante 10 minutos, gracias por el dato…

Kuroi Chi.- no fue una perdí completa en Nightmare Night, así que está en desventaja…

Yari.- no lo creo, tú me recuerdas a cierto simbionte que conozco, así que se podría decir que se cómo matarte…

Kuroi Chi.- ji ji ji ji, nadie me habia dicho algo así, espero que pueda cumplir su palabra…

Yari.- por que no lo averiguamos.

El demonio se abalanzó contra Yari como si fuera un fantasma vengativo, Yari se subió a su moto sin cerrar la tapa del combustible, siguió llenando el tanque hasta que comenzó a derramarse la gasolina encima de la moto, al ver esto, cambio el cilindro de la pistola, dudo por un momento, pero luego acelero contra él, al estar a escasos metros el demonio se expandió para cubrir por completo al humano pero este salto hacia atrás dejando su moto estrellarse contra el demonio.

En el aire como pudo disparo distintas veces contra la toma de gasolina y esta se prendió cubriendo de fuego a la criatura, pero la criatura atrapo en el aire a Yari, pronto la mitad de su cuerpo fue aprisionado, siguió disparando, en esta ocasión al tanque de nitrógeno que le quedaba de reserva, al crear la fuga, el químico genero una explosión mayor que incluso Yari quedó atrapado en las llamas, todos en Canterlot fueron testigos del evento lo cual causo un silencio de terror, todos contemplaron como lo único que se podía ver era la inmensa bola de fuego.

.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	32. Desperdicias

Yari despertó flotando en el aire, no importaba a donde miraba todo era de color blanco, en cuanto se giro, pudo contemplar tres siluetas que salían de sus pies y se proyectaban como sombras en una pared inexistente, las 3 sombras eran de aspecto muy diferente a Yari, una sobra era de color rojo, parecía una niña con un vestido, otra era azul simulando a hombre musculoso, la otra era verde este parecía más la silueta de usar una capucha, le recordaba a la muerte.

Yari.- ¿dónde estoy?

.- que no lo recuerdas – dijo la sombra azul – bueno, no te culpo…

.-fue hace 5 años, es posible que no lo recuerde del todo– dijo la sombra roja

.-aunque tu subconsciente es otra historia, sigue con los mismo principios – contesto la sombra verde

Intentando hacer memoria, Yari se quedó pensativo hasta que hizo cuentas, hace 5 años, experimento lo que cualquiera diría la auténtica mala suerte, a lo largo de sus 18 años sufrió enfermedades graves, accidentes muy raros, despidos injustificados, ataques de delincuentes y para finalizar, el día se su cumpleaños número 19, fue fichado por la policía convirtiéndolo en un marginado social.

Era como si todos los días Dios se hubiera levantado y dijera "Yari hoy te odio"… o esa era la forma en que lo miraba Yari, pero de entre todas las cosas, la que más recordaba con rencor, fue cuando trabajando de salvavidas, fue mordido por un murciélago, si, así de raro, no solo perdió el empleo donde los jefes querían evitar pagar el seguro, contrajo el virus de la rabia, eso bajo sus defensas dejándolo a merced a la oleada de Dengue, pero no cual quiera, Dengue hemorrágico, pero no quedo hay, también contrajo un rotavirus lo cual con el tiempo provoco meningitis.

Todo en el mismo mes, dejándolo en un estado casi igual que la muerte, su familia invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero para pagar su recuperación, eso fue hasta que un día, oficialmente murió, solo fueron 20 segundos de muerte cerebral, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Yari formara parte de la nada, 20 segundos en los que su fe quedo confirmada, mas al regresar ya no se sentía igual.

Yari.- entonces es verdad que uno no regresa solo de la muerte…

Verde.- más que acompañarte, nos creaste…

Rojo.-siempre habíamos estado contigo de forma inconsciente, pero no fue hasta que moriste que pudimos tener forma concreta en tu mente.

Yari.- entonces debo suponer que son mi alter egos

Azul.- ese es nuestro nombre científico, aunque es mejor pensar que somos tus ideologías, después de todo, nacimos en tu infancia

Yari.- ahora que los veo, los colores me son familiares…

Rojo.- ow, yo, yo, una pista termina la frase, "ocarina…

Yari.- …of time", la trifuerza, entonces sus colores representan a las virtudes.

Azul.- desde ese entonces fuimos creciendo en tu subconsciente, no fue hasta que moriste, cuando degastes de pensar, nos dio la oportunidad de tomar parte de tu vida.

Yari.-*suspiro* identidad disociativo, eso explica por qué no me puedo decidir con mis metas, y, ¿a qué se debe que este frente a ustedes?, ¿estoy muerto?

Azul.- para varear, estas desmallado, lo que permite que nosotros tengamos más fuerza…

Verde.- hasta ahora no asido nada tan grave como para que tengamos que intervenir, pero en este último encuentro…

Azul.-enserio que usas mal mis conocimientos para librarte de los problemas

Rojo.- en parte es mi culpa, ji ji ji después de todo, actuar impulsivamente es algo que provoque mi virtud

Verde.- bueno, siempre lo haces de buen corazón así que no tengo quejas

Azul.- ¿bromean cierto?, pudo haber usado otro método contra Kuroi Chi, quien sabe cómo quedo la motocicleta del abuelo.

Yari.- si eres mi otro yo, sabrás que no había alternativa… y aunque me duela, un objeto no remplaza una vida….

Azul.- siempre es así, tomas la primera idea que te aparece y la realizas ciegamente, no puedo evitarlo dado que es ella quien domina más tu mente, aun así, este también es nuestro cuerpo, así que cuídalo más, todavía no podemos morir y lo sabes…

Yari.- crees que lo he olvidado… -poniéndose melancólico

Rojo.- sabemos que no las olvidarías fácilmente, pero incluso yo sé que se está repitiendo la historia… es hora de regresar, es hora de tu regreso triunfal.

Yari.- esperen…

La habitación se volvió oscura de repente y lentamente Yari reacciono al sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo, despertó y se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio, no había nadie a su alrededor, se enderezo y donde apoyo su mano esta le dolió, vio como parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado junto con un extraño bálsamo, como pudo se levantó y se miró en el espejo, parte de su pecho y brazos estaban vendados, de no ser por la ropa, tendría quemaduras más grabes, incluso su cabello estaba algo disparejo donde se quemó, fue por reflejo pero cubrió su rostro con sus brazos.

Yari.- menos mal que no me quedaron cicatrices en la cara, bibí se asustaría… -recordando fragmentos del sueño- genial, no hay como un sueño para saber que uno está loco…

Tomo un sabana ligera y un seguro, se la puso como si fuera una capucha estilo jedai, salió de la habitación y se encontró con dos guardias los cuales se sorprendieron al ver al humano, Yari los vio mientras se le ocurría una idea, mientras tanto Rainbow estaba de ambulando por el catillo lidiando con el peso de su remordimiento, ella alcanzo a despertar para ver cono se encontraba de regreso en Canterlot, busco a Yari con la mirada solo para verlo en plena explosión en la pantalla mágica, separó de las demás pues quería aclarar sus ideas.

Aun cuando no fuera su culpa directamente, lo sentía así, pues por protegerla, su brazo y espalda fueron perforados, sin mencionar lo último que provocó un gran susto, todos pensaron que había muerto, cruzaron el portal para buscar entre las flamas, lo encontraron junto con los restos de su vehículo, en cuanto al monstro, no había dejado rastro alguno, lo llevaron al palacio lo más rápido posible y lo atendieron a puerta cerrada pues no reaccionaba.

Aún no habían dado noticia de su condición, tenían horas que no decían nada, la espera provocaba que Rainbow pensara lo peor, al estar distraída con la cabeza hacia abajo, choco con Gilda, la sorpresa no fue grata para ninguna de las dos, pero Rainbow no tenía ánimos ni de discutir así que simplemente miro hacia otro lado.

Gilda.- que, no piensas decir nada…

Rainbow.- déjame en paz… -cruzando por un lado

Gilda.- no pensé que te pondrías así por ese hu… *la empujo contra la pared*

Rainbow.- no te atrevas a insultarlo – apretando su cuello –pues él ha sido más mi amigo en un mes que tú en todo lo que tenemos de conocernos…

Gilda.-sí, claro… solo… dale tiempo… luego te traicionara…

Rainbow.- no lo compares contigo… - soltándola- él es fuerte, comprensivo y leal, algo que te falto a ti

Gilda.- si, claro, solo una cosa más… si lo buscas esta en donde guardan los trozos de su maquina

Rainbow.- ¿Qué? Eso es mentira, está en bajo tratamiento médico…

Gilda.- pues lo vi muy bien, ven te mostrare donde está.

Rainbow.- ¿qué tramas?

Gilda.- no mal entiendas, el que ya no seamos amigas no quiere decir que no esté agradecida, me preocupa su salud pero creo que es mejor que alguien conocido lo haga regresar a su cuarto…

Aun con la duda en ella, Rainbow siguió a Gilda, en el camino no se digiero una palabra, después de un rato llegaron a un establo donde guardaban las carrosas y vieron por las ventanas a Yari, el cual estaba sentado en una pila de heno contemplando su moto, la parte frontal estaba intacta quitando lo quemado, el problema era la parte trasera, tanto el rin como parte del cuadro se destrozaron junto con las cadenas y el escape, de repente notaron que el príncipe Lion entro al establo, estaba vendado de su brazo única mente, se paró junto a Yari mientras contemplaba su moto.

Lion.- sí que se destrozó…

Yari.- ni que lo digas, que bueno que mi abuelo no está vivo, sino se hubiera muerto al verla

Lion.- ¿tu abuelo la construyo?

Yari.- *sonrisa* la construimos juntos cuando yo era pequeño, me la dejo antes de fallecer…

Al enterase de la procedencia del vehículo, Rainbow sintió aún más remordimiento pues, el destruir un recuerdo de un ser querido por salvar a alguien que tiene un mes si acaso de conocerse, fue duro, Gilda estaba a punto de llamar la atención de los dos cuando sintió un estirón de Rainbow, al verla contemplo un rostro lleno de vergüenza y remordimiento, "no puedo verlo a la cara" se podía leer en su rostro.

Lion.- ¿podrás repararla?

Yari.- creo que sí, solo de ver que partes son las más afectadas, mientras ninguna pieza vital del motor este bien no tendré problemas… además, creo que con la ayuda de Night Light podre crear refacciones…

Lion.- me sorprende que sacrificaras de esa manera el recuerdo de tu abuelo…

Yari.-*suspiro* puede que hubiera otra forma, pero era la única que se me ocurrió…

Lion.- aun así me sorprende, creo que estabas enterado, la verdadera finalidad de la carrera era para ver si eras digno de confianza de nuestro imperio…

Yari.- si me contaron, aunque creo que llegar ultimo no ayudo verdad…

Lion.- por mi parte tienes un aliado, de seguro mi padre vera que es mejor tener te de aliado que enemigo…

Yari.- es bueno oír eso, pero… más que aliado quisiera que fuéramos amigos – extendiendo la mano

Lion.- si es lo que quieres, acepto, sin ti no hubiera podido recuperar a Gilda.

Yari.- como no ayudar a un enamorado…

Lion.- ¿por qué lo dices?, ¿en qué te vasas? – tratando de ocultar la verdad

Yari.- tu mirada… era la misma mirada que yo puse años atras, estabas loco por recuperar a Gilda… ¿me equivoco?

Lion.- bueno… si… pero… es que ella… bueno… yo… - luchado con la pena

Yari.- no falta que lo expliques algo simple… ambos somos unos tontos sin remedio

Lion.- ¿ambos? – Mirando de forma severa- estas insinuando que por esa pegaso…

Yari.- Lion, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Lion.- si… supongo… ayudaste a salvar a Gilda por lo que te estoy en deuda.

Yari.- ¿Lo prometes?

Lion.- lo prometo – levantando una garra

Yari.- bien… así como tú, fui a salvar a alguien especial en mi corazón….

Tanto el Lion como Gilda y Rainbow, quedaron pasmados al escuchar la frase, pero sin duda la más afectada fue Rainbow, admitámoslo, es admirada pero nunca deseada, en un mundo donde todas las yeguas son muy femeninas, Rainbow resalta por no serlo, incluso Applejack tiene un encanto sureño que desvía miradas, de repente sintió algo raro en su corazón, se aceleró de la misma manera en que ella se emocionaba cuando hacia sus piruetas, pero era Yari quien provoco este fenómeno.

Lion.- pero, estas comprometido con la princesa Luna, ¿Qué significa esto?

Yari.- tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo es la realeza y la política, sobretodo hacer lo correcto, nunca es fácil hacer lo que es correcto…

Lion.- bueno, puedo entender eso, mi padre no quiere reconocer mi amor por Gilda, es un verdadero fastidio- se sentó junto a el

Yari.-me sorprende que escogieras a Gilda, no es precisamente muy sociable

Lion.- es donde tiene miedo a abrir su corazón a los demás, ella es fuerte, independiente, ocurrente, tiene su temperamento, pero eso la hace más linda ante mis ojos, un día cuando llego de Ponyville, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Yari.- creo saber de lo que hablas…

Lion.- sufrí tanto al verla llorar, por eso quiero protegerla quiero que nadie vuelva a lastimar su corazón

Yari.- la tenemos difícil verdad… lo único que nos queda es apoyarnos entre nosotros

Lion.- gracias, eres le primero que me apoya con eso, pero cuéntame porque una pegaso, no sería más normal una de tu especie…

Yari.-mmm – mirando al techo – claro que sería más normal pero… el amor no se manda, quiero decir, ella es competitiva, extrovertida y más que todo segura de sí misma, con esas cualidades como no enamorarte, además, ella y yo compartimos el elemento de la lealtad

Lion.- ¿lealtad? Te refieres al elemento de la armonía ¿verdad?

Yari.- si, ella les da su lealtad a sus amigos, aun cuando tenga poco de conocerlos, yo en cambio solo le doy mi lealtad a aquellos que se la ganan… puede que dé hay naciera mi amor por ella.

Lion.- se ve que o tenemos remedio, no será un problema que seamos amigos cuando nuestras amadas se odian entre ellas.

Yari.- puede que lo sea, pero algo se nos ocurrirá para solucionarlo… pero por ahora será mejor no tener citas dobles –riendo al final

Lion.- eso parece -riendo- aun así sería más divertido si salimos los cuatro a divertirnos… claro que llegando la noche nos separaríamos y yo junto con Gilda e..ejeeee

Lion comenzó a fantaseas mientras comenzó a poner cara de pervertido y babeaba un poco, Yari solo sonreía al contener la risa de encontrar un pervertido en un mundo de ponis, pero el gusto le duro poco pues consumida por la ira y vergüenza Gilda salto por la ventana contra Lion mientras lo agarraba agolpes, al dejarlo noqueado, lo arrastro fuera del establo.

Yari.- pobre, escogió una tsundere violenta…

Fue cuando escucho el caminar de alguien más, para su sorpresa que casi le causo un infarto, vio como la pegaso voló por la ventana acercándose a donde él estaba, Rainbow lo miro fijamente, Yari solo rezaba por que no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación.

Yari.- este… Rainbow… p-pero que sorpresa… que te trae por aquí…ja…ja…ja- con una sonrisa forzada

Rainbow.-¿es verdad? -bajando la mirada- era verdad lo que dijiste…

Yari.- pues…

Rainbow.- no verdad, es imposible, si eso es, fue una bromaaa – comenzando a lagrimear- es mentira…

Yari.- Rainbow… - preocupándose

Rainbow.- después de todo, no puedo compararme con Fluttershy o las chicas, ellas son mas hermosa y femeninas… porque querían a la ruda y tosca Rainbow…

Al verla en ese estado, no pudo sopórtalo más y se arrodillo frente a ella para darle un abrazo, soporto el dolor de las quemadas mientras trataba de consolarla, Rainbow trato de resistirse peor se dio cuenta que le provocaba dolor al apoyarse en su pecho, decidió rendirse y dejarse abrazar.

Yari.- Rainbow… no busques compararte… tu eres única…

Rainbow.- pero*sollozo* pero*sollozo*

Yari.- se créeme cuando te digo que es verdad, eres hermosa por ser quien quieres ser, no pretendes ser nadie más… eso vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo…eso es lo que me gusta de ti…

Rainbow.- como sé que no lo dices solo para consolarme…

Yari.- es verdad si por mí fuera, lo probaría…

Rainbow.- ¿cómo lo piensas probar? Las palabras se las puede llevar el viento

Yari.- entonces te lo diré de tal manera que entiendas…

La separa de él lo suficiente para verla al rostro, sin dar tiempo de nada la beso, Rainbow quedo sorprendida, era su primer beso, tan pronto sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos para sentir cada emoción que le propinaba ese acto de amor, pudo sentir toda la intensidad de su deseo, el cómo su corazón y el de el latían fuertemente al mismo ritmo, después de unos segundos se separaron para ocntemplarse directo a los ojos, con una mano acaricio el crin de Rainbow.

Yari.- esto es lo único que te puedo dar, te pido perdón pues tal como le dije a Lion, tienes que guardar el secreto… pues por hacer lo correcto impide que pueda ser sincero con mis sentimientos…

Rainbow.- esta… bien… -aún seguía perdida por el beso

Se levantó para verla a ella por encima, comenzó a caminar fuera del establo y en cuanto salió, Rainbow vio como fue derivado por una mancha rosa, se asustó pues escucho gritos, se movió lo más rápido que pudo y vio algo sin precedentes, era pinkie pie la que lo había derribado, lo había cubierto de vendas por todo el cuerpo dejándolo como una momia, se retorcía tratando de liberarse, fue cuando noto la presencia de las demás acercándose.

Yari.- AAAA con un dem…. Que no saben otra cosa que atarme…

Pinkie.- lo siento, pero fue una orden de la princesa – restregando su mejilla contra la de el-además, quiero asegurarme que no te lastimes más de lo que sufriste

Twilight.- ¡pinkie, deja de hacer eso! - acercándolo con su magia – que no vez que lo lastimas

Yari.- am… mi estimada Twilight… podría decirte algo…

Twilight.- claro, puedes decirme lo que sea - ilusionada

Yari.- bueno veras… en donde me inclinaste hacia ti… algo trono en mi cadera, así que te pido te tapes los oídos… - la cara completamente azul del dolor

Twilight.- upss

Haciendo caso a la indicación todos los presentes se taparon los oídos, al ver esto, Yari soltó un grito realmente fuerte, se retorcía del dolor, una vez que termino Fluttershy lo recostó en su regazo mientras le hacia una caricia en su cabello.

Fluttershy.- pobrecito, ¿te duele mucho?, tranquilo, Fluttershy está para consolarte

Yari.- *lagrimas falsas* mama Fluttershy, esas ponis malas me hicieron daño… - causando celos en las otras ponis

Fluttershy.- tranquilo pequeño… ya todo paso, pero ¿porque saliste de tu cuarto si estas herido?

Yari.- es que quería ver mi moto, además, quería evitar los regaños de la pony-ogro…

.-¿Quién es la pony-ogro? – un tono sepulcral

Yari abrió los ojos mirando encima de el a luna mirándolo con una sonrisa malévola, era visible para todos el aura asesina de luna, emanaba completamente de su cuerpo.

Yari.- Fluttershy… huye - Fluttershy le hizo caso a Yari y se refugió detrás de Rainbow Dash.

Luna.- después de todo lo me hiciste pasar… de todo la mortificación… solo soy un ogro para ti…maldito TONTOOOOOOOOOO

El cuerno de luna brillo y Yari fue cubierto de un luz, la cual genero una explosión únicamente sobre Yari, para cuando se disipo, todos encontraron a Yari en el interior de un cráter completamente desmayado, luna se retiró muy molesta, usando la ayuda de los guardias levitaron a Yari para regresarlo al interior del palacio, las únicas que quedaron afuera fueron Rainbow y Fluttershy, la cual muy tímidamente fue saliendo de su escondite.

Rainbow.-creo que le es más fácil luchar con monstruos…

Fluttershy.- pobre, la princesa no lo trata bien – inflo los cachetes en señal de frustración

Fue cuando, recordó la situación que la impulso a lidiar más con Yari, de pronto sintió culpa al saber que el primer amor de su amiga, casi hermana, estaba enamorada de ella, se había convertido en un obstáculo amoroso para Fluttershy, pero el problema radicaba en que ahora era ella la que no sabía que sentía realmente por él, estaba confusa hasta que sintió por primera vez a su corazón hablarle, "¿me enamore?, entonces era como dijo, el amor no se manda" se dedica a sí misma.

Rainbow.- Fluttershy- llamando su atención – ¿estas segura que quieres hacer de Yari tu novio?

Fluttershy.- eh?, am… bueno… tu sabes… puede a ver mejores… ponis… que yo… pero… realmente quiero intentarlo, quiero hacer un intento por tenerlo…am… claro… si él quiere.

Rainbow.-*sonrisa* entonces tendremos que ponernos más agresivas con tus insinuaciones

Puso su casco sobre su amiga mientras caminaban al interior del palacio, "primero está la felicidad de Fluttershy, de no lograrse nada, no veo porque no pueda acaparar algo para mi" fue lo que llego a su mente como la solución a su dilema amoroso, algo que a la larga causara más tragedias en la vida cotidiana de nuestro estimado Yari.


	33. Oficialmente

Oficialmente ya son 40 días desde que nuestro amigo llego a Ecuestria, y como sabrán no ha sido de a gratis, entre los ataques de lord T. y los ataque de luna, uno comienza a pensar que Yari es masoquista, después de hablar con los líderes de la alianza, aceptaron su presencia así como su estadía en cualquiera de sus reinos, otra cosa de las que llegaron a compartir con Yari fue un breve explicación de cómo estaba conformado el mundo político de su mundo.

Ecuestria es uno de 3 grandes continentes conectados por le polo norte, al oeste en un continente muy parecido a Australia llamado Taurus, conectado por un desfiladero, se encuentra el reino de los minotauros, su comunidad se hace llamar el "clan Will" que es el clan de la voluntad, es una ciudadela de una gran muralla y con un sistema parecido al eclesiástico, mas con doctrinas de guerreros, se podrían comparar con los templarios, es el reino principal dado que varios pueblos autóctonos de cebras viven únicamente de la naturaleza sin buscar crear ciudades.

Al Este, un contiene en forma de luna creciente rodeado de distintas islas, llamado Oblivion, pero todos lo llamaban imperio grifo, ya que era la raza dominante, casi todo el contiene te es un cadena de montañas, los antepasados de los grifos tallaron las ciudades en el interior de las montañas, las montañas prácticamente estaban huecas, dejando un gruesa pared que sirviera de protección, fuera de eso, había otros reinos de pequeñas islas o continentes que estaban separados por el mar, Equestria, Taurus y Oblivion eran los únicos reinos/continentes que ocupaban gran parte del planeta, por ende, eran las 3 mayores potencias mundiales.

Bueno, al final todo salió bien, Carniven lo reconoció como su aliado, en cuanto a Yari, seguía reponiéndose de la sorpresa de que Iron Will fuera más importante de lo que pensó, a lo cual se creó una pequeña rivalidad en cuanto sus vehículos, "la próxima será mi vehículo el que gane" se dijeron mutuamente, mas eso creo un sentimiento de incertidumbre, no sabía si esta revolución de ciencia, era provocado por cuestión del mundo propio o por su llegada, prefirió no pensarlo mucho.

Con más de un mes, ya se acostumbre al ritmo de vida, aun con las limitaciones de tecnología, el hecho es que tienen electricidad a su disposición, pero salvo por el alumbrado y la línea blanca (artículos de cocina), no hay mucho que digamos, los juegos de calle que se encontró apenas llegan a 8 bits, hasta ahora el carro de Iron Will es el único vehículo motorizado, es como estar en los años 20, casi las mayoría de las cosas son por vocación o por mérito de la magia.

Como tomo macho pecho peludo que se respeta, la hora de lavar ropa, fue un infierno, solo contaba con una tina y un tallador, lo cual fue bajando la cantidad de trabajo, pues como factura de todas las peleas, muchas de sus ropas se iban desgastando y descociendo, aun cuando Great Spring realice algunos encargos, solo hace ropa de uso militar, con eso en mente, aprovecho el bazar de los minotauros de la carrera para comprar algo de su talla, pero esta se limitó a unas cuantas camisa, pues no existían los pantalones como tales, de los 5 pantalones que tenía ya solo me quedan 2 en buen estado.

A como están las cosas sería más fácil ir con un Sartre, pero la única sastre en Ponyville es Rarity y ambos evitan verse a toda costa, "algo a mi favor" pensaba Yari, así que se resignó a tener tiempo para ir a Canterlot y buscar quien le ayudara con encargos personales, ahora que se explicó algo de información sobre Ecuestria y la actual situación de Yari, retomemos nuestra historia.

El día estaba iniciando como cualquier rutina de hogar, Yari estaba disfrutando de un almuerzo el cual era un gran tazón de cereal, Luna ya había terminado solamente estaba tomando su té mientras tenia a Horo en su regazo descansando cómodamente, en los últimos días, Luna había mantenido distancia de Yari, pues todavía no defina bien sentimientos por él, lo miro de reojo, él estaba feliz de la vida comiendo, cuando de repente le lanzo una pregunta random.

Yari.- oye, luna, ¿alguna vez, has pensado en tener hijos?

Ella abrió sus ojos a no más poder mientras escupía él té a la cara de Yari donde se asfixio por la sorpresa, bajo la taza mientras trataba de reponerse, pues mil ideas le llegaron a la mente, entre las cuales los incluía únicamente a los dos en un cama, se sonrojo mientras era consumida por los nervios.

Luna.-P..pero q..qu..que cosas preguntas, ¿a qué viene eso tan de repente?

Yari.- primero, dilo, no lo escupas –limpiando se la cara- y segundo, es curiosidad, trato de conocerte para evitar futuras riñas…

Luna.- ah… ya veo –recuperándose mas seguía apenada – pues, si lo llegue a pensar una vez – se tornó melancólica- pero como sabrás, mil años de pesarlo, creo que solo sigue siendo eso, un pensamiento…

Yari.- mmm es verdad, ¿cómo fue la experiencia?, si no te molesta

Luna.- no es molestia, la verdad fue como estar dormida y consiente a la vez, mi cuerpo permanecía inerte, pero mi mente siempre estuvo despierta y tomando apunte del tiempo que pasaba en Equestria.

Yari.- es difícil de imaginar esa sensación… - termino de limpiarse

Luna.- *se aclaró la garganta* ya que andamos curioseando, t…te hago la misma pregunta…

Yari.- mmm, ah, bueno no puedo negar que no lo he pensado, es más la ilusión de ser padre lo que me gusta, incluso pensé en adoptar y ser padre durante la universidad.

Luna.- ¿adoptar?

Yari.- sip, aunque tal como se encontraba mi economía sería imposible que me pasara, además, creo que en parte cumplo con esa fantasía con mis hermanas…

Luna.- ya veo, pero creo que no todas te ven de esa manera… -recordado la conversación del teléfono –si no es molestia, ¿Qué pasó como para que tú hermana Ale te odie tanto?

Yari.- bueno…- poniéndose algo pensativo- no es que lo guarde en secreto de todas maneras, antes de que Bibí naciera, éramos únicamente mis padres y nosotros 3, no mentiré, vivíamos bien, pero, mi padre engaño a mi madre, el huyo con su amante con todos los ahorros de la familia… Ale fue la más afectada, pues le tenía un amor de hija incuestionable…

Luna.- lamento hacerte recordar cosas horribles –sin tiendo pena

Yari.- te preocupes, creo que fue para mejor, después de eso tome más responsabilidades en la casa, Lulú era fuerte así que no le afectó mucho, Ale… ella ya no quiso saber nada de los hombres, mi padre le dejo una gran herida, lo único que me alegro es que tuviera la suficiente conciencia para darnos a bibí.

Luna.- ¿de que hablas?

Yari.- veras, 5 años después, nos dejaron en el pie de nuestra casa a una recién nacida, al parecer mi padre no quería tener que criar niños otra vez…

Luna.- eso quiere decir que ella es tu media hermana…

Yari.- aun así, decidí hacerme cargo de ella, mi madre solo tenía suficiente dinero para atender a Lulú y Ale, yo asumí toda la responsabilidad sobre los gatos de bibí…

Luna.- fue un gran gesto de tu parte – sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

Yari.- en parte soy su padre, pero la verdad es que era un desastre, por suerte mi abuela decidió vivir con nosotros para ayudarme a cuidarla- sintiendo nostalgia -Justo ahora tiene 3 años y medio, es muy inteligente para su edad, sin mencionar que habla mucho.

Luna.- aun así empezaste tu viaje, ¿porque?

Yari.- me sentía cansado… sé que no tengo derecho a quejarme ya que soy joven, pero, tenía mucho estrés… necesitaba un descanso- se rio- creo que estoy haciendo lo mismo que mi padre, creo que Ale tenía razón…

Luna.- es verdad eres un salvaje, imprudente, grosero, desvergonzado, atolondrado…

Yari.- ya entendí, gracias – haciendo una seña con su mano de alto

Luna.- pero, quitando eso, eres fuerte, compasivo y noble, no muchos habrían hecho lo mismo que tú.

Yari.- mmm, ¿tú crees? - recargándose en el respaldo y mirando al techo – puedo que sea así en este mundo, aquí todo lo que se y siento tiene valor, en mi mundo no, la mayoría buscan más estabilidad económica propia, sin mencionar que estoy muy abajo en la escala social.

Luna.- eso es raro, ¿cómo pueden suceder eso?

Yari.- el dinero y el poder son las bases de la sociedad, sin mencionar la apariencia, ante la sociedad, no soy más que basura… - regreso la mirada a luna– es triste saber que lo que más amo, no sirve en mi hogar.

Luna.- en ese caso – se ruborizo - ¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir en Ecuestria?, podríamos darte un trabajo en el castillo.

En esta ocasión Luna lo miro fijamente, Yari puso sus codos en la mesa y con los puños cerrados en su boca, comenzó a meditar la respuesta, incluso cerro los ojos para poder visualizar todo, luna estaba al pendiente de la respuesta, sentía que su corazón se detenía, cada segundo se le hizo eterno, hasta que vio que se abrió los ojos y se contemplaron el uno al otro.

Yari.- me encantaría, enserio, es el sueño tanto mío como el do muchos que conozco, pero no puedo…

Luna.- ¿Por qué? Siempre hablas mal de tu mundo, como puedes seguir queriendo regresar, sé que aquí tienes una oportunidad de vivir mejor.

Yari.- lose, pero aun así, hay quienes esperan mi regreso

Luna.- si es por tu familia, sé que podremos darles una vida mejor, has hecho mucho por nosotros, darle comodidad a tu familia seria lo mínimo que podríamos hacer

Yari.- eso sería bello, créeme que sí, pero no podría forzarlas a vivir un mundo en el cual ellas no se sentirían a gustas, están tan acostumbradas a su vida en la tierra que les sería imposible acostumbrarse a Equestria de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice.

Luna.- nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, por lo menos piénsalo, sé que puedo lograr que te quedes…

Yari.- gracias Luna, pero me temo que mi respuesta no cambiaría mucho, además, deje historias inconclusas.

Luna.- ¿historias?

Yari.- si, como Kami nomi zo shiru zekai y Fairy tail, todavía no terminan sus mangas, además tengo que ver los siguientes sentai rangers, sin mencionar la convención, tengo que terminar el cosplay y preparar la canción para la el karaoke y pensar que tenia pensado ir a la TNT del DF durante mi viaje para conseguir un comic de Deadpool donde sale con ponys…

La cara de Yari se resume en lo siguiente: 6(*w*)9….. y la de luna al escucharlo de cosas que no entiendo ni se molestó en entender era: (-_-)U….. sin duda cuando se trataba de algo que le gustaba se desviva en tan solo hablar de ello, así siguió un rato hasta darse cuenta de que no le entendían ni una palabra de lo que decía, así que se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa y luego se levantó de la silla para salir del comedor.

Luna.- ¿piensa salir o te enceraras en tu cuarto como costumbre? – antes de que saliera

Yari.- tengo algo que hacer en el pueblo, regreso en la tarde…- se detuvo y dio media vuelta – ¿tenías algo en mente?

Luna.- tenía pensado ir a visitar a mi hermana, quiero saber cómo va todo en Canterlot.

Yari.- está bien, solo recuerda llevar el pendiente – mostrando el suyo en su oreja – de esa manera estaré más tranquilo, bueno nos vemos después.

Salió de la casa sin mostrar indicios de retornar, Luna acaricio al pequeño cachorro que tenía en su regazo para luego soltar un suspiro de decepción, usando su magia saco del interior del collar el pendiente y se lo puso, después lo toco con la pesuña para sentir la presencia de Yari, miro al vacío mientras sonreía con un gran rubor en su rostro.

Luna.- un bebe… me pregunto… si…

Mientras que nuestra intrigante pareja se separaba del uno del otro, del otro lado del pueblo podemos ver un edificio alegre y colorido, en el cual tenía un letrero que decía "Casa del pequeño pony", un título que disimulaba el nombre de orfanatorio, aun cuando el abandono no se practique, hay ocasiones en que los pequeños se quedan sin quien pueda velar por ellos, eran contados los casos y uno en especial es lo que atrajo a nuestro amigo a este lugar.

Yari estaba entrando a la residencia, el interior de la casa no era muy distinta a las casas coloniales, pudo apreciar el cuarto de estancia donde había dibujos adornando las paredes, así como pudo escuchar las risas de los pequeños desde el patio de juegos, no dio ni un paso y se topó con una pequeña pegaso naranja con un escúter, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al verse, a lo que Yari respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Yari.- hola Scootaloo, ¿vas al club?

Scootaloo.- ¿Yari, que haces aquí? – desorientada por completo

Yari.- vine porque la señora Agatha me mando hablar…

.- y por lo visto es muy puntual, un gran mérito en un caballero…

Ambos vieron como de las escaleras decencia una unicornio gris con el crin blanco recogido como las bailarinas de ballet, tenía unos anteojos de lectura y usaba un rebozo negro, era notorio que era mayor de edad comenzaba a mostrar la misma manera de caminar de Granny Smith, se detuvo a medio camino para tomar algo de aire.

Agatha.- uf, desde cuando las escaleras eran tan largas

Yari.- permítame ayudar la – se acercó para cargarla con cuidado

Agatha.- gracias, este viejo cuerpo ya no es tan vigoroso como antes – tocando suelo

Scootaloo.- sra. Agatha, ¿para qué mando llamar a Yari?

Agatha.- ¿que te he dicho sobre meterte en asuntos ajenos jovencita? -

Scootaloo.- que no es de una dama – con cierto sarcasmo

Agatha.- bien, ahora se buena y ve a jugar afuera con tus amigas, solo trata de no causar tanto destrozo como acostumbran.

(/watch?v=6yYHrwoxDgw)

Ella seguía con la duda, pero siguió las indicaciones y salió de la casa, cuando estuvo fuera, la poni encamino a Yari hasta su oficina, ella se sentó tras su escritorio, mientras Yari tomaba asiento en un banquillo.

Agatha.- como son de joviales los pequeños, hace extrañar ser joven…

Yari.-y cuando son jóvenes quieren crecer rápido, y el ciclo continúa

Agatha.- puede que tenga razón, pero pasemos al motivo de su visita – uso su magia para sacar un archivo de un gabinete- esta es toda la información que tenemos sobre mi pequeña Scootaloo.

Yari.- gracias – tomando para leerlos- eh? Así que tiene 8 años, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y los cumplió todos aquí?

Agatha.- aun cuando procuro darles la felicidad que se merecen, no puedo dejar de pensar que no cumplo con lo necesario…

Yari.- ¿abandonada?, pensé que no había casos de abandono.

Agatha.- por desgracia ella es la única con esta condición, todos los demás perdieron a sus padres por accidentes o enfermedad, solo cuidamos de ellos hasta que llegue un familiar que se haga cargo de ellos.

Yari.- me cuesta trabajo pensar que Scootaloo fue abandonada, ¿nunca supieron nada de los padres?

Agatha.- me temo que no, fui yo quien la recogió una noche cuando tocaron la puerta, solo tenía una nota que decía "regresare por ella", con el tiempo perdí esperanza de que realmente cumpliera con lo escrito, causando que la infancia de mi pequeña no sea del todo feliz

Yari.- bueno, eso lo podemos solucionar….

Escucharon como la puesta se abría, ambos miraron hacia la puerta, vieron como entraba una poni rosa la cual estaba saltando como un conejito.

Pinkie.- ¿llego tarde?

Yari.- una dama jamás llega tarde… - sonando como un caballero

Agatha.- pero apreciaremos que llegara más puntual

Pinkie.- es que me entretuve viendo como Rainbow hacia una de sus asombrosas piruetas porque eran como una estrella fugaz, fue alto y más alto y luego bajo como un bólido y cuando iba a tocar el suelo subió rápidamente y ¡ZUM! Y luego volteretas ¡wu wu wu wu!

Agatha.- aun así, no es excusa para dejar esperando al caballero

Pinkie.- lo siento – tomando haciendo cerca de Yari

Yari.- no te preocupes…

Agatha.- señor Yari, antes de continuar, quiero que calme la curiosidad de esta vieja poni… ¿porque razón desea adoptar a Scootaloo?

Yari.- como decirlo… -cerrando los ojos- siento que tiene que ser así…

Pinkie.- wuuu, ¿algo así como el Pinkie sentido?

Yari.- se podría decir – abriendo los ojos- mi corazón me tiembla, no me había pasado desde hace 3 años…

Agatha.- solamente porque le tiembla el corazón… -algo confundida - le seré sincera, estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha hecho por este pueblo y el reino, pero temo que no pueda atender a Scootaloo adecuadamente.

Yari.- lo sé, incluso sé que mi estadía en este lugar no será para siempre… solo…

Agatha.- ¿solo?

Yari.- como dije, este sentimiento ya lo había tenido antes… es algo egoísta de mi parte… pero quiero formar parte de su vida, quiero protegerla, sostener sus anhelos, compartir sus victorias, verla crecer… eso es lo que me dice mi corazón cada vez que la veo…

Ambas ponis miraron la expresión del humano, se podía sentir el amor, la compasión, pero sobretodo, una fuerte presencia paternal, el corazón de Pinkie latió fuertemente al ver ese lado de Yari, era tanto que se cubrió su rostro de lo ruborizada que estaba, la Sra. Agatha por otro lado, sintió una gran tranquilidad al verlo, le recordó ese día en que descubrió su talento especial el cual era ser la nana de aquellos ponis que la necesitaban.

Yari.- perdón… creo que me deje llevar –sintiendo como era abrazado

Pinkie.- me encanta cuando te dejas llevar… -acurrucando su cabeza en Yari

Agatha.- Ejem- se a claro para que se comportara- ahora entiendo porque las princesas confían plenamente en usted, incuso yo quede cautivada por sus palabras…

Yari.- gracias… solo dije lo que sentía- sintiendo algo de pena

Agatha.- y no pudo ser de otra manera… ¿le parece si iniciamos con los tramites?

Yari.- me parece una maravilla…


	34. Applejack

El día de hoy me levante como de costumbre, justo antes del amanecer para trabajar en el huerto sur, la cosecha de manzanas de esta temporada promete ser muy buena, tal vez en esta ocasión tengamos suficiente para comprar un nuevo arado para Big Mac, Sali de la casa junto y como era de esperar mi gran hermano ya estaba trabajando en el campo, no perdí el tiempo y tome la carreta para dirigirme lo más pronto para cosechar las manzanas.

El día paso rápido, muy apenas pude terminar un tercio de la huerta, estaba dejando las manzanas en el granero cuando me percato de que Applebloom se acerca junto con Swette belle y Scootaloo, pero para varear estaban acompañadas del principie Yari, no es que tenga algo en su contra, mucho menos en el juicio de las princesas al hacer las cosas, pero no me gusto para nada lo que le estaba enseñando a mi pequeña hermana y sus amigas.

Le reconozco merito por lo mucho que ha ayudado a las demás, pero su actitud deja mucho que desear, es como tratar con una mescla rara de Rarity con Rainbow, siempre nos habla con un tono de superioridad que me molesta, aunque su actuar me recuerda al tío Stan que es un ermitaño de "Hollow Shades", algo tosco y prefiere solucionar las cosas por la fuerza, pero al final se ve que es alguien de palabra.

Applebloom.- hola Applejack

AJ.- en donde estaba jovencita, escapaste desde muy temprano, sabes que necesitamos que ayudes con la cosecha de este año.

Applebloom.- lo sé y conociendo lo terca que eres, fui a buscar a quien podrá ayudarnos – señalo al príncipe

AJ.- lamento que tuviera que venir por el capricho de mi pequeña hermana…

Yari.- no es molestia, verdad tenía ganas de conocer la famosa Sweet Apple Acres –mirando a los lados

AJ.- no sé si famosa sea la palabra, aun así no puedo pedirle que pierda su tiempo con nosotros…

Yari.- Luna esta en Canterlot con su hermana, no regresa en unos días, en lo que respecta a la ciudad, tengo una buena alarma en caso de ataque, por lo que puedo darme cierto lujo de turistear.

AJ.- alarma, ¿qué clase de alarma?

Yari.- puse un monolito en la cima de la alcaldía que esta sincronizada con la lista de residentes del pueblo, en caso de que alguien ajeno entrara al pueblo estas gemas brillaran y me dirán su ubicación.

Swette belle.- ¿pero que pasara con los visitantes?

Yari.- no… lo había pensado… -quedando en duda

Mostro un brazalete el cual tenía una estrella de 6 puntas, realmente sabe cómo ingeniárselas, esto de la magia es un faena para mi mente, no me gusta porque los que la poseen dependen totalmente de ella, tal parece que él no es la excepción, pero creo que cada quien a su corral.

Aj.- se ve que eres todo un cerebrito al igual que Twilight, no sé si el trabajo de campo sea lo tuyo…

Yari.- eeeeh, eso me suena a reto, ¿chicas que tal si hacemos equipo?

Scootaloo.- por mí no hay problema, me apunto

Swette belle.- por qué no, suena divertido

Applebloom.- si, vamos Applejack, será divertido y ahorraremos trabajo

AJ.- bueno, si ya anda con esos ánimos será mejor aprovecharlos.

Después de vaciar la carreta en el granero tomo el resto de las carretas y unas cuantas cestas extras junto con una cuerda y algo de paja, fuimos al huerto sur para avanzar un poco más, nos detuvimos justo donde lo había dejado y vi cómo se recogía el cabello con una liga, se quitó su camisa y deba de ella tenía otra más ligera sin mangas, admito que tiene un buen cuerpo, pero el verse bien y poder hacer el trabajo son dos cosas distintas.

Yari.- ok, primero lo primero, Applejack, quiero que me pates el estómago como si fuera un árbol

AJ.- ¡QUE! se ve que tanta pelea te mal de la cabeza, como puedes pedir semejante tontería

Yari.- así tendré una idea de cuanta fuerza necesito para los arboles

AJ.- ¿estás seguro de lo que me pide?

Yari.- para luego es tarde- asumió una postura rara

AJ.- está bien está bien, pero no me hago responsable se algo sale mal

Tome posición y lo patee con ambas piernas tal como suelo hacerlo, quitando el eso que sentí blando por la piel, fue casi igual que patear un árbol, muy penas retrocedió, vimos cómo se estiro mientras se sobaba su pansa como suelen hacerlo los osos, luego de esos fue a la carreta donde tenía la paja y se la puso en el interior de su ropas para ponerlas en su pierna, luego por encima se ató la cuerda.

Applebloom.- ¿am para qué es eso?

Yari.- el que no tenga sensibilidad en mis extremidades, no quiera decir que me lastime, de esta manera podre patear de forma seguida, listas chicas, yo tiro las manzanas y ustedes las recogen.

Tal como dijo, pateo el costado del árbol moviendo su pierna como si fuera un látigo, casi estoy segura de que rompió parte de la corteza, las manzanas cayeron a la primera, continuamente fue pateando los árboles y fue llenando las carretas, para cuando las chicas terminaron de llenarlas el ya iba 10 árboles adelantados, dijo que las cargaría, que recogieran las otras por mientras.

Yo estaba usando las carreta pequeña, él estaba usando la que suela usar Big Mac para cargas grandes y otras dos pequeñas conectadas, no podía creerlo, no pensé que hubiera alguien que compitiera con la fuerza de Big Mac el comenzó a mover las carretas, tengo que quitarme le sombrero, realmente tiene la condición física para ayudar en la cosecha.

Continuamos trabajando y para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos por terminar la huerta Sur, decidimos también avanzar la huerta Este ya que nos sobraba tiempo, posterior mente también relleno de heno su otra pierna para tener más variedad de patadas, todo siguió las normal hasta que en uno de los árboles que patee algo muy diferente a una manzana cayo, era Rainbow Dash en una de sus típicas siestas.

Rainbow.- ¡Hey¡ ¿Cuál es la idea de molestarme en medio de mi siesta?

AJ.- ¡Rainbow Dash! Otra vez estas usando mis árboles para tus siestas, ya te he dicho que no lo hagas.

Rainbow.- no es mi culpa que sean cómodos, además, es raro que trabajes dos huertos en un día

AJ.- por lo general, pero en esta ocasión tengo ayuda

Rainbow.- que es la pobre victima que acepto trabajar gratis – vi como el príncipe se le acercaba por la espalda

Yari.- ¿gratis? , pienso más esto como entrenamiento

Rainbow.- ¡Yari! ¿Pero qué…? – le dio un gran susto

AJ.- ¿entrenamiento?

Yari.- realmente no tenía bien medido que tanto afecto es te mundo mi condición físico, trabajar de esta forma ayuda a medir mi fuerza…

AJ.- esa era la razón principal de que vineras cierto

Yari.- la verdad no, me topé con las chicas camino a la herrería para arreglar mi moto y una cosa llevo a la otra y me dieron esta idea, ahora, que si te sientes mal, dame un saco de manzanas como pago

AJ.- hecho, por cierto, que le paso a tu camisa

Yari.- eh?, me la quite, estaba muy empapada de sudor, la deje secando en una rama, ¿les molesta que ande así? –torso descubierto

AJ.- por mí no hay problema

Rainbow.- ammmm en seguida vuelo… - desapareció rápidamente

AJ.- pero que diantres le pasa esa poni

Yari.- si tú no sabes, menos yo, será mejor que continúe

Al cabo de unos minutos Rainbow regreso con una cámara de fotos instantánea y comenzó a tomarle fotos a Yari, si no fuera poco, en ocasiones poso para ellas, cuando no pude soportarlo más y fui con Rainbow la cual estaba contemplando las fotos que había obtenido.

AJ.- por las barbas de mi abuelo, que se supone que estás haciendo Rainbow

Rainbow.- que no vez, estoy consiguiendo material de venta

AJ.-¿material de venta?

Rainbow.- nuestro amigo es algo cotizado sabes, es rara ves que se quite sus prendas, sé que esa unicornio me dará buen dinero por estas fotos así como algunas admiradoras

AJ.- ¿admiradoras?, sé que es un príncipe, pero dudo que tenga admiradoras de tras de él

Rainbow.- di lo que quieras, pero sé que hay algunas que suspiran por él y como no hacerlo solo mira esa musculatura, upss, se me acabo el papel, voy por mas

Salió volando tan rápido como la vez pasada, sé que se hizo conocido con lo después de la carrera, pero de eso que haya ponis que suspiren por él, lo dudo, aunque admito que el estar casi lampiño hace que su musculatura se marque más, wow, en que ando pensando será mejor ponerme a trabajar, paso el tiempo y la noche estaba aúnas horas de caer.

*brillo*

AJ- ¿pero que….?

De repente el brazalete de Yari comenzó a brillar, estaba apuntando hacia el huerto sur de lo que parece, con el aparecer de la luz la cara del príncipe cambio, era la misma expresión de amargado que tenía cuando nos conocimos.

Yari.- al parecer está cerca… - mirándonos- Applejack, vallan a la casa, yo iré a revisar mientras

No lo cuestiones, en estas cosas él sabe lo que hace, además tengo que proteger a las chicas, las subí a la carreta mientras veía como el príncipe salía corriendo hacia la huerta Sur, al llegar le avise a Big mac ya Granny para que se preparan para cualquier cosa, pasaron paso el tiempo y vimos regresar a Yari, pero no venía solo, estaba siendo acompañado por alguien más, cuando la vi de cerca pude apreciar que se trataba de Zecora, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Pero al estar más cerca puedo ver que está cargando a alguien mas, cuando lo vi, no lo podía creer, se trataba de Braeburn, pero que le paso, esta completamente cubierto de vendas, es como si toda una estampida le hubiera pasado por encima.

AJ.- ¡Braeburn!, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yari.- no lo sabemos, Zecora fue quien lo encontró…

Zecora.- caminando por el bosque encontré, al vaquero que ahora ven; mal herido esta sin dudar, mas su misión deseaba realizar.

Aj.- ¿eh?

Yari.- en otras palabras, lo encontró herido, aun después de atenderlo el insistía en venir… por ahora dejemos que descanse- lo recargo en uno de los sofás que tenemos, luego vimos que salió de la casa.

Scootaloo.- ¿adónde vas? – posándose en la entrada

Yari.- iré por algunas cosas, algo me dice que tendrá algo interesante que contarnos

El príncipe desapareció en pleno aire cuando toco su brazalete, realmente es un cerebrito igual que Twilight, Zecora se quedó y siguió atendiendo las heridas de Braeburn, le pedí a Big Mac que acompañara a las chicas a sus casas, no está de más algo de seguridad, pasaron unas horas, las más angustiosas a mi parecer, pero pronto vimos como Braeburn despertaba.

Braeburn.- prima….

AJ.- Braeburn, por todas las manzanas, ¿qué henos te paso?

Braeburn.- descuida… bloomberg está sano y fuerte como lo trajiste con nosotros aquí en Appleloosa…

Aj.- déjate de esas cosa, ¿porque estas más machacado que la papilla?

Braeburn.- si sobre eso… me temo que no se si podremos seguir así… ultima mente hemos sido emboscados y atacados por los búfalos… en esta ocasión los ataque son más violentos que antes, incluso hay heridos.

Applebloom.- eso es terrible, pensé que habían quedado en paz con los búfalos

AJ.- yo también, pero si lo que Braeburn dice es verdad, cada día cuenta, le diré a los chicas para ir unos días para ver que podemos hacer

Big Mac.- Eyeeep

.- Nooope

Vimos que Yari entraba a la casa, estaba usando una gabardina negra con azul, solo vi cómo se estaba acomodando las coreas de lo que parecía un arnés para cargar esa endemoniada pistola que uso para mojarme junto con otras cosas, entre ellas su famoso cuchillo.

Yari.- qué les parece, Great Spring es un verdadero genio de la moda, mira que recrear la túnica de Conor de la orden de asesinos, se lució, aunque dice que todavía me prepara algo mejor.

Aj.- lindo, pero ¿qué intentas decir con lo anterior?

Yari.- fácil, por nada pienso dejar que ustedes 6 salgan de Ponyville, no sin seguridad…

Aj.- entonces ven con nosotros si tanto insistes.

Braeburn.- lo siento prima… - llamando la atención de todos- este favor se lo quiero pedir al príncipe humano… se ha dicho que es más guerrero que príncipe

Aj.- pero que estás diciendo.

Braeburn.- ya hemos intentado razonar muchas veces, pero siguen apareciendo heridos cada noche… incluso ya hay desaparecidos…

Yari.-la diplomacia ya funciona, bien – dando la espalda- bien, es hora de negociaciones hostiles

AJ.- acaso piensas ir tu solo

Yari.- por supuesto, en la carta me pidieron a mí, no digieren nada de ti o tus amigas

AJ.-estas mal si piezas que te dejare ir tu solo, también voy a ir, nadie lastima mi familia sin quedar librado de una buena paliza

Yari.- *suspiro*no te hare cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

AJ.- puedes apostarlo

Yari.- está bien – estiro su mano- sube, será una larga noche

Antes de que pudiéramos salir Zecora se puso en nuestro camino.

Zecora.- a este viaje me he de sumar, puesto que viejas cuentas debo saldar.

Yari.- ¿qué quieres decir?

Zecora.- venganza e ira no se encuentra en su cuerpo, frialdad y certeros fueron sus intentos; conozco quien tras las sombras esta y es mi deber detenerlo ya.

El príncipe se quedó contemplándola, se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, Yari solo comenzó a caminar para rodearla y salir de la casa.

Yari.- ¿piensan venir o no?

Tanto Zecora como yo decidimos salir solo para ver afuera se encontraba el cachorro, Yari se agacho para comenzar a acariciarlo.

Zecora.- un mononoke, un ser del bosque

Yari.- Twilight y Fluttershy me confirmaron lo que sospeche, Horo es un espíritu vengador de la naturaleza, me recordó a kirara cuando vi que se podía cambiar su tamaño

AJ.- ¿y que con eso? – estando afuera de la casa

Yari.- que la manera más rápida y directa que tenemos es por medio de Horo – giro al cachorro para verlo de frente – ¿está lista para tu primera misión?

El cachorro le dio un lamida mientras se trasformaba en la bestia enorme que ataco anterior mente el pueblo, esta se agacho lo suficiente para subirse a él y montarlo.

Yari.- ok, dime en qué dirección queda Appleloosa

Tome su mano y me estiro para subir al lomo del lobo, Zecora por otro lado no tuvo problemas para subir por su propia cuenta, me sujete de las cintura de Yari y Zecora de la mía, para cuando quise dimos marcha, fue algo difícil el sujetarnos, realmente era rápido, tu ve que sujetar mi sombrero de ten fuerte que estaba le viento, Appleloosa está al sur de Ponyville cruzando el pintando la catarata "Bogg" y el "Ghastly Gorge", antes de llegar a "Macintosh Hill", en cuanto salimos del pueblo la noche cayo y nos dirigimos sin escalas a resolver este asunto, solo espero llegara antes de que suceda más cosas.


	35. La Luna se alsaba

La luna se alzaba por el cielo llegando al final de su trayecto nocturno, a unas horas de que amaneciera, en Appleloosa todos estaban alertas a cualquier cosa que sucediera, los únicos que estaban patrullando por las calles era el sheriff Silver Star y asistente el cual estaba más nervioso que un gato rodeado por perros.

.- sheriff, no creo que sea buena idea estar de noche.…

Sheriff.- esos cuatreros dejaron lesionados a mis oficiales y tú eres el único que tiene musculo para este trabajo.

.- por Celestia, ojala llegue pronto el principie humano…

Sheriff.- sigo pensando que no fue buena idea pedirle ayuda, no es de mi agrado…

.- no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, necesitamos a alguien con experiencia…

No pudieron continuar con su conversación pues escucharon un golpe proveniente de atrás de ellos, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, pudieron ver 2 pares de ojos amarillos antes de quedar noqueados, los dos ponis cayeron al suelo sin resistencia alguna, se podía ver como las dos figuras se acercaban para tomar su presa de esta noche.

.- **cēmani**… - pronuncio uno de ellos

.-**melahuac, tihueh mama chantli** – contesto mientras cargaba al sheriff

La otra figura hizo caso a la indicación de su compañero y cargo a asistente sobre sí mismo, comenzaron a moverse sin que nadie los escucharan, tan pronto salieron del pueblo comenzaron a subir por la vereda hacia las montañas, pero el viento soplo a favor de ellos, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de un aroma que los alerto de que los seguían, en cuanto giraron para ver hacia atrás pudieron ver como un lobo gigantesco se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a correr, dando saltos de rocas en rocas comenzaron a escabullirse por las formaciones rocosas, de repente del lomo del lobo comenzaron a salir esferas de luz que destruían parte de las rocas, uno de los secuestradores fue herido en la pierna y dejo caer a el sheriff, dejando lo olvidado al poni, ambas figuras se perdieron entre las rocas, el lobo gigantesco se detuvo frente al poni desmayado y de su espalda bajaron nuestros amigos para atenderlo.

Applejack.- por Celestia, ¿Sheriff está bien? - Levantando su cabeza con cuidado

Zecora.- en sueño solo esta, pronto naso estará

Yari.- será mejor regresar al pueblo… - guardando la pistola

Applejack.- ¿pero que pasara con el otro poni?…

Yari.- alcance a herirlo, eso dejara un rastro que seguir, pero ahora necesitamos ayudar a l sheriff

Con cuidado pusieron al sheriff en el lomo de Horo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo; con el amanecer, el sheriff despertó y vio que estaba en su comisaria, miro a su alrededor y contemplo a Zecora la cual estaba atendiéndolo con unas cuantas gasas y brebajes especiales, al parecer le golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándole una herida superficial, como pudo se sentó y pudo ver mejor al humano y a la poni vaquera revisando todos su papeles en el escritorio.

Sheriff.- ¡¿pero quién diablos te crees para revisar mis documentos?…aaau! – sujetando se la cabeza

Applejack.- tranquilo sheriff, será mejor que descanse un poco

Yari.- hágale caso – continuando con su lectura- no está en condiciones ponerse roñoso, ya se tomaron la molestia de llamarme, así que déjenme esto y descanse…

Sheriff.- con que tú eres el principie humano, Braeburn… - dando se cuenta - ¿Dónde está? Como se encuentra…

Applejack.- Braeburn estaba con mi familia, llego muy mal herido, sheriff que fue lo que paso…

Sheriff.- las últimas noches nos hemos sido víctimas de ataque…

Yari.-, sheriff ¿esta es toda la información que tiene de los ataques?

Sheriff.- así es, cada ataque fue reportado y apuntado en eso papeles

Yari.-aun así la información es muy vaga, las únicas constantes fueron que sucedió durante la noche y que nadie vio realmente a los atacantes, en la Braeburn decían que los búfalos eran los que los atacaron, pero no veo ni una sola prueba de que sean ellos los responsables.

Sheriff.- y tú qué sabes, hachas y plumas fueron encontradas en los ataques, no pueden ser nadie más…

Zecora.- temo diferir en su realidad, pues me temo que esa no es la verdad- mirando a Yari- los búfalos son una tribu ancestral, mas no es la única capaz de atacar.

Sheriff.- de que habla esta yegua…

Yari.- no creemos que fueran los búfalos…- tomando una foto de los archivos – este es su ayudante que lesionaron hace dos noches ¿verdad?

Se levantó del escritorio y le mostro la foto a los dos ponis, en ella se mostraba como el poni estaba en el piso todo lesionado y con varias cortadas en su cuerpo, Applejack cerro los ojos pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rudeza, en cuanto al sheriff simplemente mostro una cara de frustración al recordad que no pudo hacer nada por ayudar a su compañero, fue tanto el shock del dolor que el pobre poni quedo en coma tras el ataque.

Sheriff.- esa noche nos separamos, como lamento esa decisión… esos malditos búfalos

Yari.- entiendo que este enojado, pero dudo que fueran ellos…

Applejack.- en que te bazas para decir eso

Yari.- para empezar, si un búfalo realmente lo hubiera atacado estaría apastado y con perforaciones, estos ataques fueron más de garras, tú los vistes Applejack, esa silueta no era la de un búfalo

Applejack.- *asintiendo* eran grandes pero… se veían diferentes, en ningún momento vi que tuvieran cuernos…

Yari.- Zecora, dinos a buenos enfrentamos…

Zecora.- tiempos atrás hay que recordar; al Oeste de badlands para precisar; en el infierno lleno de dunas, una raza sangrienta perdura; lobos de la luna se hacen llamar, mas asesinos se les suele llamar; de la "era sin nombre" nacieron, alejándose del mundo entero.

Sheriff.- alguien me puede traducir algo.

Yari.- en otras palabras, es una tribu de lobos que son asesinos, que al parecer viven asilados manteniendo sus costumbres por más de mil años.

Applejack.- ¿qué haremos?

Yari.- primero ser mejor refugiar a los aldeanos en un lugar seguro, al amanecer te buscare los verdaderos culpables…por ahora dejemos que Horo descanse… -acariciando al pequeño cachorro

Sheriff.- ¿pero qué pasara con los ponis que se han secuestrado? No podemos dejarlo como si nada

Yari.- lo sé, pero pronto amanecerá y algo me dicen que no harán nada hasta llegar la noche…

Sheriff.- que te hace pensar eso…

Zecora.- ellos danzan con el astro nocturno, puesto que del sol suelen correr.

Yari.- dicho eso, manos a la obra primero…

No muy convencida de la decisión, Applejack siguió la indicación pues tenía presente que cuando se trataba de este tipo de asuntos, él era el experto, tomando prestado el cuarto del sheriff como base, dio la siguientes indicación, antes del anochecer todos los ponis tendrían que refugiarse en los sótanos, bajo ninguna circunstancia se abrirían la puerta hasta el amanecer, estas medidas se tomarían hasta resolver todo el asunto, era algo cruel por aquellos que tentara a su suerte pero Yari quería eliminar más riesgos de secuestros.

Cuando termino de dar las indicaciones y los roles a los pocos voluntarios que decidieron ayudar para proteger a sus familias, Yari estaba sentado en fuera la comisaria, estaba sentado en una banca mientras Horo dormía cómodamente a sus pies, de repente escucho que alguien más seguía despierto, giro para ver que se trataba de Applejack.

AJ.- ¿no piensas dormí?

Yari.-en esta situación no- riendo un poco- descuida tantas noches de desvelo jugando sirven de algo

Applejack.- aun así, ¿no te sentirás cansado?

Yari.- puede ser, solo espero que no se me este olvidando algo – rascándose la cabeza

Applejack.- bromeas, los dirigistes a todos de una manera impresionante, no había visto algo igual desde que Twilight empezó a organizarnos en "winter wrap up"

Yari.- eso… solo estoy cubriendo lo obvio, en este momento, me alegro de tener el título de príncipe, de otra manera no seguirían mis indicaciones

Applejack.- más que todo, creo que es más por la seguridad que proyectas, nadie cuestiona tus deciciones… dudo que sea por el titulo de principe… creo

Yari.- como sea, será mejor que duermas, te necesito descansada para mañana, después de todo tu encargo es el más importante para proteger a los ponis.

AJ.- estabien, te veo mañana…

Applejack entro a la comisaria, durmió sobre la cama, el sheriff descansaba en el sofá pues no tenía fuerzas para moverse, Yari segia despierto esperando a que el sol saliera, pero nuevamente fue visitado, en esta ocasión fue Zecora, se había mantenido algo distante todo el viaje, mas Yari sentía que ella lo miraba fijamente, aun cuando la descubría, ella no cambiaba la mirada, esto le molestaba a Yari, pero dedujo que era de donde era la primera vez que se topaban en frente por lo cual quería ver bien a un humano.

Yari.- sucede algo Zecora…

Zecora.- Ibuki

Yari.- ¿perdón?

Zecora.-es el nombre de un antiguo demonio, el único en devorar al alicornio

Yari.- insisto, aunque entiendo lo que dices, no sé de qué estas hablando

Zecora.- días atrás con el dios Sleipnir, ese demonio vi revivir…

Yari.- aaah, eso, ahora que lo pienso la mayor parte de la trasformación… me base en suika Ibuki, pero… ella es un oni, no un demonio… -viendo que ella lo negaba con la cabeza

Zecora.- el demonio del que hablo es un ser milenario, cuya presencia en mi pueblo es lo cotidiano; en el Taurus salvaje, mi hermana y yo encontramos un pasaje; luz y sombra siempre danzaran, más las tinieblas avanzaran; de la danza ancestral un flor surgirá, que las tinieblas disipara.

Yari.- que tiene que ver el demonio con ser el elegido para vencer al mal.

Zecora.- la flor marca al demonio designado, dependiendo del baile es resultado, demonios que en la luz han nacido, suelen ser los más seguidos, más aquellos que la sombra crea, terminan siendo una tragedia.

Yari.- ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Zecora.- el Ibuki nacido en las sombras, es de quien estoy hablando; muchos voces fueron silenciadas, pues fueron devoradas

Yari.- lo que intentas decirme es que piezas, que yo soy ese demonio.

Zecora.- no lo puedo confirmar, más esto lo diré sin dudar; si por la flor marcado llegase a estar, un destino pero que la muerte tendrás

Después de eso Zecora entro nuevamente a la comisaria, había dejado completamente serio a Yari, pues esas palabras eran confusas, ahora más que nunca comenzó a ver ese mundo como uno completamente desconocido, una a una las ideas venían a su cabeza, las naciones, la alianza, el imperio del cristal , la diosa creadora y esa era que tanto oye mencionar, la tomaban mucho como punto de inicio de la historia, ahora resulta que una de sus trasformaciones se asemejo a un demonio el cual causo desastres al intentar salvar el mundo, eso es algo contradictorio, le dio mil vueltas en su cabeza, pero al final se arto.

Yari.- suficiente tengo con lo que pasa ahora, no tiene sentido preocuparme por el pasado de un mundo que abandonare, aunque… parece una buena idea para un juego, me pregunto si después de esto poder sacarle provecho en mi mundo. –pensando en las posibilidades

El sol salió y los ponis despertaron, preocupada por su primo, Applejack se arregló lo más que pudo y salió para ir a iniciar la búsqueda, pero para su sorpresa, tanto Yari como Horo habían desaparecido, solo encontró una nota con su nombre en el escritorio, la tomo para poder leerla y su rostro mostro una gran furia, **"me adelante con la búsqueda así que cuida del pueblo XD".**

Applejack.- ¡ese condenado príncipe, ahora entiendo por qué la princesa lo hace explotar!

Zecora.- tu enojo debes canalizar, pues hay trabajo hay que realizar

Applejack.- ni hablar, será mejor poner cacos a la obra

Mientras tanto Yari estaba siguiendo el rastro de sangre que se encontraba por las salientes rocosas, para no llamar la atención, Horo estaba siguiendo el rastro en su forma de cachorro mientras que Yari lo seguía con el cuidado de no hacer ruido, aun con el sol y con la gabardina que tenía puesta, no mostraba señales de deshidratación o insolación, pero si sentía como la luz del sol quemaba cada centímetro de la poca piel expuesta, tenía que tener la capucha puesta para no tener dolor de cabeza y poder ver a donde iba.

Para cuando se dio cuenta llegaron a un arroyo que dividía dos inmensas cordilleras montañosas, Yari saco un rollo de su gabardina y vio que estaba en el rio entre "Macintosh Hill" y "San Palomino Desert", noto que el rastro seguía rio arriba, descanso un poco para tomar algo de agua del rio junto con Horo, de repente, algo llamo su atención, en el rio atorado en una roca, estaba un sombrero vaquero, se acercó y lo tomo.

Yari.- puede que le pertenezca a alguno de los ponis secuestrados, tu que dices Horo ¿vivo o muerto? – se arcaron al sombrero

Horo olfateo el sombrero y luego al aire, apunto rio arriba en señal de que el dueño se encontraba más adelante, al ver que claramente que todavía había esperanzas de que siguiera con vida, dio marcha, pronto estaban en el borde de un acantilado el cual se podía ver claramente un campamento nativo, pero algo llamó su atención, los tipis eran más como tiendas de acampar y pese a la distancia, se notaba que eran pieles de animales.

Al parecer todos estaban dormidos pues no veía movimiento por ninguna parte, justo en medio, pudo ver un poste en donde un poni estaba atado, decidió esperar para ver e identificar a su rival de esta ocasión, algo le decía que no era algo con lo cual entrar de forma salvaje como era costumbre, tomo a Horo y con mucha cautela bajo quedando en una saliente que los ocultabas perfectamente al igual que los protegía del sol.

Paso un tiempo y de repente se escuchó el sonar de una trompeta antigua, se resguardo para asegurarse de que no fuera él la razón de la alarma, se asomó y vio que delas tiendas salieron lobos, tenían el pelaje muy variado, tenían cierto parecido con los perros diamantes salvo que las piernas era igual de grandes y fuerte que los brazos, su aspecto era más como un lycan, su ropa era blanca y variaba desde un chaleco hasta un simple cinturón de tela de manta.

Todos parecían ser machos dado su compleción, tenían armas muy artesanales, entre ellas la que llamo más la atención fue un machete de piedra, al igual que usaban joyería de oro, aun cuando fueran lobos, ante los ojos de Yari era como ver una tribu antigua de México, vio como todos se agrupaban para ver como otro llegaba cargando el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros.

Yari.-creo que ese es el que lastime– giro hacia Horo- escucha cuando de la señal saltas para atacar desde arriba, mientras quédate aquí.

Con cuidado de tomo el su pistola cargándola con la gema de hielo, observo como lo dejo en el suelo al lobo herido, más de repente una gran cantidad de lobos comenzaron a correr para posteriormente comenzar a escalar el acantilado, todos ellos rugían y aullaban, era más que obvio que iban tras Yari

Yari.- el elemento sorpresa se terminó…

Yari se levantó y comenzó a disparar a los lobos, uno a uno fueron cayendo al quedar parcialmente congelados, por más que disparaba, ellos eran más, Yari se vio contra la espada y la pared, salto para dejarse deslizar por la gravedad, en el camino evitaba como podía los ataque rodando sobre su cuerpo, de igual manera disparaba para mantener a los lobos a raya.

Al caer al suelo dio un silbido noto que los lobos eran más grande que él, le ganaban por una cabeza, únicamente por reflejo, Yari evitaba los ataque, incluso tuvo que rodar en el suelo para escapar de los ataques, pronto se abrió paso para llegar con el poni que estaba atado, apunto a los lobos mientras manteniéndolos al margen.

Yari.- ahora, lo más inteligente seria que nos dejaran ir, ¿qué dicen? – Viendo que todos tomaban sus armas – bien, a la difícil…

Disparo directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos congelando parte de su rostro, giro la punta del cuchillo para tomarlo como un puñal, lo uso para bloquear un ataque de un machete, con la misma inercia de giro apunto y disparo al cuerpo del lobo para congelar una parte, los contra ataques se hacían de forma repetida, siempre procurando mantenerlos alejados del poni, pero aun así eran demasiados, golpearon su rodillas por detrás provocando que se arrodillara.

Uno de ellos blandió su cuchillo y de no tirarse de espalda, hubiera penetrado completamente en su pecho, solo alcanzo a romper los collares y parte de su ropa, con un salto de resorte se levantó y dio una patada a la cara de que intento acuchillarlo, continuo pelando hasta que el numero fue reduciendo, las heridas se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad dio un fuerte silbido y desde arriba se vio como Horo salto transformándose, cayó sobre varios de ellos, agito su cabeza para empujar a los que tenía más cerca, con un salto se puso detrás de Yari quedando frente a él poni.

Yari retomo su postura del principio, en esta ocasión los lobos se mantenían lejos, pues sintieron la enorme fuerza espiritual de Horo, de repente se escuchó como estaban golpeado el suelo con un bastón, a la derecha de todos salió un lobo más anciano el cual tenía una manta muy tradicional sobre su espalda, los lobos retrocedieron y bajaron sus armas, Yari siguió apuntando con la pistola al grupo de lobos jóvenes.

.- **timiactin nexcoyomeh den Metztitlan, teyaochihuani, ¿titocaitl?** (Somos lobos de la luna, guerrero, ¿tu nombre?)

Yari.- espera, eso fue… náhuatl… – tocando se el cuello- ¿dónde está mi collar?

.- **teyaochihuani, ¿ti-tocaitl?** – mostrando enojo (guerrero, ¿tu nombre?)

Yari.-a ver, piensa, lo estudiantes tiempo atrás… piensa cerebro, **notoca Yari, nehuatl nimexica, ¿ nic tlaicaliztli auh altepemaitl?** (mi nombre Yari, yo soy mexicano, ¿Por qué pelean con el pueblo?

(A partir aquí lo que este en **negritas** esta en náhuatl)

.- **guerrero Yari, me sorprende que sepas nuestro idioma…**

Yari.-** poco se… de niño aprendí… perdón si no hablo mucho, ¿por qué atacan al pueblo?**

.-** porque es la voluntad de los dioses, nos indicaron las acciones que debemos seguir para la purga.**

Yari.- no sé porque me huele mal esto, **¿Qué dios les hablo?**

**.- ****Huitzilopochtli se presentó ante nosotros diciéndonos que cruzáramos el desierto y ayudar a la tribu de los Búfalos.**

Yari.- **¿ayudarlos con qué?**

**.- los pieles arcoíris los engañaron para tomar sus tierras, se nos encomendó liberar esta tierra de ellos.**

Yari**.- su dios se equivoca… los búfalos y los ponis… son amigos… comparten las tierras…**

**.- como puedes decir tal blasfemia… **- se acercó un lobo más joven- **Sumo sacerdote**, **no tenemos que oír las palabras de este ser, cazarlo como a las pieles arcoíris es nuestra misión.**

.-**alto Chimalma, la presencia del espíritu el cual esta a su servicio, demuestra que este ser es puro en sus intenciones, escucharlo es lo mínimo que podemos…**

Yari.- me alegro de a verte traído Horo, **propongo una tregua… permítanme hablar con él Dios… aclarar este mal entendido busco…**

**.-ya que muestras algo de cortesía ante nuestra cultura, solo los pieles arcoíris pueden irse, demuestra que tienes honor como guerrero**

Yari.- ** con gusto… me ofrezco, a cambio de los ponis, encerarme en su lugar…**

**.-un acto muy noble…**

Ordeno que bajaran sus armas, Yari hizo lo mismo para las guardo en sus correas, al parecer Horo era la única que le entendía sin importar el idioma que hablara, pues acato las indicaciones sin problemas, desato al poni mal herido para que montara Horo, en el mapa que traía sutilmente perforo la parte en donde se encontraba el campamento, lo enrollo y lo y lo coloco en el collar de Horo asegurándose de que no se cayera.

Con algo de dificultada, se despidieron y Horo salió corriendo hacia el pueblo, de repente sintió como era sujetado por los lobos, se resistió, pero fue golpeado detrás de la cabeza perdiendo la conciencia, los lobos lo comenzaron a arrastrar hasta un pozo, tenía una reja hacha de huesos, lo arrojaron a su interior, este cayó sobre varios ponis los cuales estaban en estado muy deplorables, todos se intrigaron al ver al humano.

.-**sumo sacerdote, piensa cumplir con lo que dijo el extraño guerrero**

**.-ciertamente le permitiré ver a nuestro dios, será un gran sacrificio- **mirando a los demás- ** continúen con la purga, mas esta vez traigan a un sacrificio digno, traigan una hembra inmaculada**


	36. Un caos

Un caos era el pueblo de Appleloosa pues la noche estaba cayendo, todos los ponis estaban apresurados tratando de buscar refugio en los sótanos, mas no todos contaban con uno, por lo que cerca del pueblo, buscaron una cueva lo bastante grande para resguardad a aquellos que no contaban con un sótano o bien ya no cabían por el sobre cupo de estos.

Para esto Applejack con ayuda de algunos voluntarios desmantelaron edificios en plena construcción para usar la madera, construyeron el equivalente a un costado de un granero que cubría de orilla a orilla la entrada de la cueva, tal como solicito Yari, esta era un metro de gruesa con una sola entrada que sería del tamaño de un poni.

Zecora por otro lado, tras haber hablado toda la noche con Yari, él le pidió que prepare alguna trampa para retrasar a los invasores, con las pocas medicinas que tenía, logro crear un bálsamo que comenzó a rociar en todas las entradas de los sótanos, las marcaba creando un sol con una espiral, pronto todas las marcas estaban en su lugar, solo faltaba la del refugio en la cueva, al dirigirse al lugar, se encontró con Applejack la cual estaba trayendo algo de orden al dejar pasar a los ponis restantes al interior de la cueva.

AJ.- entren con calma, esta cueva es lo suficiente mente grande asi que no se alteren

Zecora.- la noche está tomando su lugar, por lo que su miedo comienza a controlar.

Aj.-estos son los últimos, ya solo falta…

De repente escucharon un aullido, el pánico se extendió, los ponis comenzaron a entrar de forma desesperada, Applejack trataba de mantenerlos calmados, Zecora se dio prisa y comenzó a dibujar el sol con el brebaje, cada vez se escuchaba que se acercaban más, Applejack miro hacia el horizonte para ver que ya no se ocultaban, realmente se veía una gran cantidad de lobos corriendo hacia el pueblo.

AJ.- ¡Zecora date prisa!

No contesto, pues estaba concentrada en terminar el sol, Applejack introdujo al último de los ponis… o eso pensó, pues escucharon un grito el cual llamo la atención de ambas, una potrilla estaba corriendo con los lobos detrás de ella, sin pensarlo Applejack tomo su lazo para hondearlo en el aire, estaba esperando, la pequeña seguía corriendo y la distancia entre ella y los lobos se acortaba.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno a Applejack, mas a rojo el lazo para atrapar a la pequeña, estiro con fuerza elevando la en el aire hacia ella, como pudo la atrapo antes de que esta callera.

Applejack.- rápido entra a la cueva…

La pequeña hizo caso, entro por lo más rápido que pudo, pero Applejack fue otra historia, fue golpead por uno de los lobos alejándola de la entrada, tirada en el suelo, vio como uno de ellos estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, cuando de repente fue golpeado por una bastón, Zecora había terminado, comenzó a cubrir a Applejack tratando de acercarla a la pared.

Fue entonces que se pudo apreciar, los lobos entre más se acercaban a ellas más inestables estaban, pareciera que no pudieran controlar sus cuerpo, tenían espasmo que dificultaba su movimiento, mas no solo era el caso frente a la cueva, sino que también pasaba cuando se acercaban a cualquiera de las puertas de los sótanos.

AJ.- ¿qué les pasa?

Zecora.- son guerreros guiados por instintos – mostrando el tarro – este brebaje causa su martirio; su olfato es su gran virtud, pero ahora desearan ser un atún.

AJ.- no lo entiendo del todo, pero eso funciona…

Mas uno de los lobos, luchando por el dolor infernal que sentía en su nariz, siguió avanzando hacia las chicas, salto hacia ellas con machete en garra listo para dar un golpe de gracia, ambas miraban como el lobo se acercaba, pero en un parpadeo este salió volando para un lado contrario, notaron como Horo regresaba al pueblo, posicionándose frente a ellas dejando a la cueva a sus espadas, las marcas rojas de su cuerpo brillaban intensamente.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que lanzo un fuerte aullido que generó una fuerte ráfaga de aire la cual empujo a todos los lobos varios metros en el aire, se sintieron a salvo por un momento, pero Horo perdió su trasformación, se convirtió en cachorro, dejado caer al poni que tenía en su espalda, Applejack lo cargo mientras que Zecora tomaba al cachorro.

Applejack.- ¿que le pasa, el también se ve afectado?

Zecora.- eso temo en verdad, pues no pensé que fuera a regresar

Applejack.- donde estará el príncipe, AAAh, como sea, será mejor que entremos…

Zecora fue la primera en entrar para así ayudar a estirar al poni desmayado, Applejack empujo desde afuera pero a medio camino de estar dentro, ella fue estirada de una de sus patas, Zecora intento ayudarla pero fue tarde, uno de los lobos la tenía en sus garras, intento liberarse pero este la alzaba como si de un peluche se tratara, comenzó a olfatearla.

AJ.- bájame ahora mismo costal de pulgas sobre alimentado…

El lobo al confirmar lo que buscaba, aulló dando la señal a los demás, estos comenzaron a retirarse, Applejack por otro lado fue golpeada por un mazo dejándola inconsciente para así, ser cargada lejos del pueblo, Zecora solo pudo contemplar como su amiga era secuestrada, levanto el sombrero de su amiga mientras lo ponía en su pecho.

Mientras tanto, Yari estaba despertando, contemplo el cielo estrellado a través de la rendirlas de hueso, lentamente comenzó a levantarse para escuchar un quejido, miro para darse cuenta que se estaba apoyando en uno de los ponis.

Yari.- lo siento… no fue mi intención – acomodándose

.- What is your problem?

Yari.- que…. Ah es verdad, perdí el collar – tocando su pecho – y para colmo también la cruz, con razón siento el cuerpo pesado- mirando al poni- sorry, sorry, I was wrong

.- you are the human prince- escucho a otro poni

Yari.- yes, sorry but be quiet

Se puso de pie, más que todo quería evitar el dialogar con ellos, pues el inglés nunca fue su fuerte, el náhuatl por otro lado, tuvo que aprenderlo de practica cuando vivía un tiempo en Veracruz pues tenía una nana que solo hablaba; presto atención, pudo escuchar cómo había mucho movimiento, tal parecía que están preparando una ceremonia.

.- **kualkui kuetlaxtli nepantlapaloa nik tlamanalistli ( **traer piel arcoíris para ofrendar**)**

Yari.- malditos… - miro a los ponis- ok, listen, your stay here, i'll be back - mirando hacia arriba – tender que buscarlo en el camino….

En ese momento, Yari respiro profundamente mientas que colocaba sus puños uno frente al otro, de repente sus ojos comenzaron brillar de forma azul y tras dar un fuerte pisotón justo el área debajo de él salió una columna de piedra elevándolo hasta estrellarse con la malla de huesos, esta se rompió dejando a Yari libre, salto hacia el suelo el cual fue recibido por un par de lobos, al verlos el extendió su brazos hacia arriba con mucha fuerza, frente a los lobos salieron dos piedras que impactaron con ellos dejándolo fuera de combate.

Comenzó a correr hacia donde se podía apreciar una enorme fogata, más en el camino aparecieron más lobos, se detuvo y como si de una competencia de karate se tratara, comenzó a realizar distintas poses de combate, con cada proyección de golpe, rocas, fuego incluso aire salían de sus puños o patas, incluso extendió sus manos hacia uno de los lobos y comenzó a moverlo como si estuviera controlando algo en su interior.

Pero entre más se prolongaba la pelea, mas sentía como su cuerpo se acalambraba así como ardía su interior, pronto ahora estaba luchando por mantener la compostura, en un determinado, con la vista dio con algo familiar, ya será por los colores o la forma del crin, pero reconoció a Applejack recostada en una piedra teñida de rojo.

Ignorando su mal estar, se dirigió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, pues uno de los lobos estaba con machete en garra listo para cobrar la vida de Applejack, la frustración y desesperación invadió a Yari haciendo que perdiera el brillo de sus ojos, ahora estaba corriendo como todo un humano, fueron los segundos más eternos para Yari pues todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, incluyéndolo.

En cuestión de segundos el machete decenio, gotas de sangre mancharon el rostro de Applejack, recorriendo su mejilla provocando que abriera los ojos, lo que vio ante ella fue a Yari sosteniendo el machete por el filo, fue detenido en el último momento por la palma desviándola hacia un costado para situarse sobre el rostro de Applejack.

Ella se levantó como pudo para contemplar mejor que Yari no solo tenía el machete bien afianzado, sino que estaba sujetando el cuello del lobo, apretando tan fuerte como le fuera posible, el lobo solo sujeto la mano para intentar liberarse, pues si bien la fuerza muy apenas causaba dificultad para respirar, la mirada de odio de Yari era la que más estremecía su ser.

Yari.- ** tsotsona inin achiualoki …** (maltratarla esta prohibido)

**.- ¿** **akin… nauatilmatilistli… axkatia… intechpa? – **dificultando el responder (¿que… derecho… posees… sobre ella?)

Al escuchar lo Yari hizo una pausa mental, "¿derecho?...es verdad, a menos que tenga una relación directa ella solo estoy robando su sacrificio", mientras seguía luchando contra el dolor de su cuerpo, intento recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la cultura azteca, tenían demasiadas similitudes las dos culturas así podría tener un aproximado de cómo reaccionaran a sus respuestas, así que busco la única excusa que le era más viable para que la dejaran y no la volvieran a molestar.

Soltando un grito, empujo al lobo para que retrocediera, con uno de sus brazos tomo a Applejack para abrazarla, ella mientras se dirigía al resto de los lobos.

Yari.- **yeuatl** **no ****souatl, uejka nestika, ¡namech-miktia!- **(ella es mi esposa, quédense detrás, ¡o yo les matare!)

**.-¡es suficiente!**

Curiosamente, Yari entendió eso perfectamente, cuando giro, vio nuevamente al lobo anciano, se acercaba lentamente a ellos, esto le extraño a Yari pues no escucho palabras en náhuatl, sino español, miro detenida mente contemplo que tanto su collar de cruz como el de la piedra de Babel, eso explicaría porque le entendió; cuando estuvo cerca de ambos el lobo miro a la misma altura que Yari directo a los ojos.

**.-no tenemos por qué dudar de su palabra…**

Los lobos retrocedió ante las palabras del viejo, mas Yari todavía no bajaba la guardia, con Applejack en brazos consternada por entender lo que pasaba, Yari por otro lado decidió dirigirse únicamente al sumo sacerdote dado que con él tendría una conversación más fluida y no tendría que recordad viejas palabras.

Yari.- ¿qué significa esto?, ella estaba en el pueblo resguardad, de no haber despertado se habrían cobrado su vida

.- **nuestro objetivo fue obtener una hembra inmaculada como dicta la tradición, el que ella apareciera pura casualidad**

Yari.- aun así, que quita el hecho que volvieron a atacar al pueblo, eso no fue lo que acordamos

.-** le** **pedimos** **disculpas, de saber que es un emisario de los dioses jamás abríamos cuestionado sus palabras…**

Yari.- ¿de qué hablas?

**.- esta demostración de poder solo denota aquellos que son bendecidos por los dioses, por favor, perdone nuestras acciones.**

Yari.- si… lamento esconder mi identidad… preferí presentarme como mortal, para así ganar su respeto, no su temor.

**.-tal gesto nos tiene honrados, por lo cual permita enmendarlo…**

No había razones para hacerle pesar otra cosa, Yari prefirió aprovechar eso para proteger a los ponis, le pidió al sumo sacerdote que liberara a los ponis, sin pensarlo ordeno a todos que tomaran a los ponis del foso y fueran regresados al pueblo, "not far from my" fue lo que le dijo a Applejack, aunque no fue mucho el inglés, pudo entender lo que le dijo.

A partir de ese momento el ambiente se hizo más tenso, el lobo más viejo se llamaba **Miztli **y era el chamán de la pequeña expedición, conto como tomo a los mejores guerreros de la tribu para la encomienda de los dioses, según indico **Miztli**, el dios solo se aparecía durante la noche por lo que tendrían que esperar a que la luna estuviera en su punto más alto, le dieron uno de sus tiendas para que esperaran, con lo poco que sabía le dijo a Applejack que se quedara en la tienda.

Ella seguía algo dolida por la manera en la que la trajeron al lugar, luchaba por limpiar la sangre de su rostro, pues le causaba algo de remordimiento dado que Yari se lastimo por su culpa; de la nada entro el lobo joven que intento atacarla anteriormente, ella rápidamente retrocedido en señal de defensa, el lobo se limitó a estirar un collar con una pequeña piedra, desconfiando de él totalmente, lo tomo.

Chimalma.- **el guerrero Yari me pidió que trajera esto…**

Applejack.- ¿eh? Pude entenderte – sorprendida

Chimalma.- **entonces mi sospecha era correcta, este collar le permitía habar con ustedes…**

Applejack.- con razón nunca se lo quita…

Chimalma.- **increíble que necesites de esto para poder hablar con su esposa**

Applejack.- ¿disculpa?

Yari.- Ehem – llamando la atención de los dos – **no es propio estar cerca de la esposa de otro…**

Chimalma.- **entiendo… disculpa mi ofensa**

El salió de la tienda mirando con desafío a Yari, el entro y se sentó en el suelo junto a Applejack y luego se recostó, tenía su collar de cruz de regreso, cerró los ojos tratando de buscar descansar un poco pues había estado mucho tiempo sin el collar y su cuerpo apenas estaba experimentando alivio, su mano izquierda estaba vendada, mas todavía se podía apreciar algo de sangre.

Yari.- ¿qué quieres? – sin abrir los ojos

Applejack.- podrías explicarme ¿por qué el cree que soy tu esposa?

Yari.- porque eso les dije

Applejack.- será mejor que me expliques que fue lo que paso

Yari.- estaban a punto de sacrificarte, dado que eres virgen, asi que les dije que eras mi esposa para reclamar derecho sobre tu vida–giro dándole la espalda – lamento el haberte ofendido…

Applejack.- ¿ofendido? – desconcertada por la respuesta

Yari.- sé que soy la peor opción de pareja, pero descuida, solo tienes que seguir el juego hasta que termine con esto… - abriendo los ojos- me regresaron mis armas, es un alivio, la verdad no estoy en condiciones de usar magia sin desmayarme, así que solo tienes que soportar unas cuantas horas hasta que ese dios aparezca.

Applejack.- yo no quería decir eso… - sintiendo algo de culpa

Se creó un silencio incomodo pues tanto Yari como Applejack estaban pensando en la situación en la que se encontraban, la más afectad fue Applejack, fue ella quien causo todo esos problemas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo lo hizo para proteger a una pequeña poni; el silencio se rompió pues Yari le pregunto la situación en Appleloosa, le conto que todo salió bien, que solamente ella fue la secuestrada.

Yari.- eso es un alivio, solo falta ver si descubren mi mensaje

Applejack.- ¿Qué mensaje?

Yari.- en el collar de Horo puse el mapa con la ubicación de este lugar, en el mejor de los casos, al amanecer avisaran a Canterlot

Applejack.- ¿quieres que ellos avisen a Canterlot? Bromeas verdad, en Nightmare Night derrotaste a toda una manada de ellos, sin mencionar que peleaste con he padre de las princesas, ¿Entonces para que viniste a este lugar?

Yari.- la situación escapa de mi control, estos no son simples soldados, son guerreros, cada uno perfecciono sus habilidades, aun si usara la magia, pase varias horas sin el collar, mi cuerpo está al límite, un poder más y terminare igual que Nightmare Night, no quiero que se preocupen otra vez por mí, ahora mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo, así que no te quejes.

El tono con el que Yari le hablo mientras le daba la espalda, era sin dudas uno muy duro y estricto, pero de alguna manera, Applejack sintió nostalgia, no sabía realmente de donde, pero se sentía pequeña e indefensa ante él, regreso a esa época en la que todavía no conseguía su cute mark, bajo la mirada al suelo sentido algo pena.

Applejack.- ten – extendiendo su casco- es tu collar ¿verdad?

Yari.- por ahora, conviene más que tú lo tengas, puedo mantener comunicación con ellos… difilmente, pero es más molesto lidiar con tu idioma, muy apenas lo domino.

Applejack.- está bien, esta vez te are caso… - se puso el collar.

Yari.- ahora, quisiera descansar un poco, faltan como 3 horas para la media noche.

Se recostó también el suelo situando su espalda junto con la de Yari, trataron de dormir, lo consiguieron por unas cuantas horas pero luego se despertaron sin levantarse, pensando que Yari estaba dormido, Applejack comenzó a susurrar para que fuera ella la única que la oyera.

Applejack.- ¿Yari estas despierto? – no obtuvo respuesta- no… no fue mi intención dudar de ti… es solo… es solo… que nunca se habían referido a mi como… una pareja– siguió sin tener respuesta- bueno, créelo o no, Big Mac es más intimidante de lo que parece… a quien engaño, soy tan tosca como cualquier macho, hasta Rainbow tiene más oportunidad que yo…

Yari.- "una Flor en una rama demasiado alta" -comentó sin voltear.

Applejack.- ¡este despierto! - levantando para mirarlo - ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? y ¿Qué es eso de la flor?

Yari.- en otras palabras, el amor no siempre es fácil de encontrar, pero al final eres tú la que decide si valdrá la pena… Applejack… no te menos precies pues eres tan bella como cualquiera, muchos ponis te admiran.

Applejack. – sí, me admiran, pero seamos francos, no estoy hecha para esas cosas de tener pareja, lo mío siempre será la manzanas

Yari.- nadie escapa del amor, ni siquiera tú, si eres simple, trabajadora y franca; mas no te das cuenta que tienes una belleza natural, estas ciega si no vez que todo lo maravilloso que hay en ti

Applejack.- será mejor que pares, si la princesa te escuchara, apostaría mis cascos a que te habría mandado volar hace mucho

Yari. -Considerando que ya lo ha hecho, creo que me traen sin cuidado, además, creo que está enojada conmigo… más de lo normal…

Applejack.- ¿qué quieres decir, que sucede?

Yari.- últimamente, me ha estado evitando, ni siquiera se molesta a verme directamente cuando me habla, creo que pelear con su padre no fue buena idea *suspiro* si todo sigue así, es posible que nos separemos y eso no me conviene.

Applejack.- lo dices como si estuvieras aprovechándosete de ella- poniendo se furiosa

Yari.- mi estadía en este mundo depende de que Luna sea mi pareja, un ejemplo seria lo de esta ocasión cuando dije la mentira sobre ti…

Applejack.- te refieres a lo de… pero eso solo fue una mentira…– viendo cómo se sentaba- es mentira… ¿verdad?

Yari.-Applejack… hay mentiras que uno desearía fueran ciertas… no es secreto que a mí me gustan los ponis… tanto que me gustaría tener familia con una de ustedes...

Applejack.- ¿u…una… de nosotras? – poniendo se nerviosa

Yari.- si esto ayuda a tu corazón, entonces no me arrepentiré al decirlo –girando para quedar frente a ella- si no has tenido pretendientes, no es porque Big Mac los asuste o que seas una trabajadora compulsiva… es que ellos no pueden ver tu verdadera belleza…

Applejack.- yo…yo… no entiendo… pensé… - enmudeció al sentir como acariciaba la mejilla

Yari.- escúchame bien, tu encanto es ese brillo maternal, un brillo que no todas pueden mostrar o tener, eso es lo que te hace especial ante mis ojos, cualquiera que no pueda ver eso, no merece siquiera tu cariño… no serás la primera opción para novia, pero cree mis palabras eres mi primera opción de esposa.

Applejack.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Porque siento que dices la verdad cuando sé que tiene que ser una mentira? – perdiéndose en sus ojos

Yari.- la honestidad es una de tus virtudes, es normal que sepas cuando alguien te habla con el corazón en la mano.

Mientras estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, de forma inhóspita entro el lobo joven para interrumpir el momento, les dijo que ya se acercaba la hora de que el dios llegara, se separaron y Yari se levantó para salir después del lobo, Applejack estaba tratando de digerir lo que había pasado, sentía le corazón acelerado y que la sangre le subía la cabeza, se dio así mismo una bofetada para entrar en sus cabales y salió de la tienda.

Con la fogata en medio del campamento, los lobos comenzaron a realizar un cantico, usando sus armas para amenizar con golpes rítmicos, Yari y Applejack se mantenían al margen pero muy al pendiente de los lobos, se pudo apreciar como el lobo anciano se acercó y de un saco arrojo unos polvos al fuego causando que creara un humo de colores, estos fueron creciendo hasta que comenzó a juntarse para tomar forma.

Teniendo como base la figura humanoide, se creó un cuerpo grande por encima de los 3 metros, la piel era de color azul y tenía la quijada pintada de amarilla, solo usaba un taparrabo con unas plumas verdes como falda en los costados, estaba usado una capa de piel de jagua y un penacho muy característico de los aztecas, portaba un escudo pequeño al parecer creado de pieles y madera, en su mano derecha tenía un garrote que se asemejaba a una serpiente en postura de ataque, sus ojos eran amarillos en su totalidad, saliendo del humo aterrizo sobre la fogata la cual se apagó ante la fuerza de la caída de la deidad.

Todos se arrodillaron ante él, excepto por dos, Yari se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados contemplando al dios, Applejack solo se mantenía a un lado de Yari, el dios giro su cara para poder verlos, después de eso con una seña le indico al lobo viejo que se acercara a él.

Huitzilopochtli.- **chaman, ¿qué hacen esos forasteros en mi presencia? – **una voz profunda y con eco

Miztli.- **mi señor, este guerrero mostro ser un ser celestial de tierras como las nuestras, el pidió hablar con usted pues nos aseguró que viene en nombre de los pieles arcoíris.**

Yari.- **con todo respeto** – acercándose – **es un honor tener a uno de los cuatro dioses creadores**

Huitzilopochtli.- **humano, pareces conocer mi historia, da gracias pues he decidido perdonarte la vida…**

Yari.- **me alaga, pero me temo que no vengo con intenciones de socializar, ¿quiero saber por qué atacan al pueblo de los ponis?**

Huitzilopochtli.- ** los pieles arcoíris engañaron a la tribu de los búfalos, la tribu de los lobos de la luna son segadores, erradicar aquellos que dañan el balance es su mision **

Applejack.- pero que… -siendo detenida por Yari

Yari.- **los búfalos y los ponis pusieron sus diferencias a un lado, comparten la tierra como hermanos, están ejecutando un ataque con fundamentos equivocados…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **¡SILENCIOOOO! No eres quien para cuestionarme, incluso junto a ti hay un piel arcoíris hembra, eso es una gran ofensa ya que la guerra es solo para los machos…**

Applejack.- ofensa es atacar a inocentes sin razón, no es más que un granuja de lo peor…

Yari.- Applejack, no es el momento…

Huitzilopochtli.- ** como hoza siquiera hablar esta hembra en presencia de hombres, príncipe Yari, si no quiere que la aldea arda, deme esa piel arcoíris como sacrificio y perdonare todo este asunto…**

Yari.- **yo…yo…** - cambiando su mirada súbitamente, se puso más serio- **yo nunca he mencionado mi nombre… mucho menos que sea príncipe…** - tomo su pistola y apunto – **los únicos que me dicen "principie Yari" son los súbditos de lord T**.

Los lobos se levantaron y tomaron postura de combate buscando proteger a su dios, siendo rodeado por la jauría de guerreros, Yari se puso frente de Applejack para poder protegerla, pero se vieron arrinconados contra la pared del barranco, mirando en toda dirección buscando una forma de salir de ese aprieto, cuando su mirada paso por el dio, pudo notar como como en la sima del acantilado se veían distintas siluetas las cuales reconoció, mostro una sonrisa.

Yari.- Applejack, tenemos compañía… - la alerto usando español

Huitzilopochtli.- **me facilito las cosas al traer a la portadora de la honestidad, ahora tomen a esa piel arcoíris y tráiganla ante mí, en cuanto al príncipe… mátenlo**

Antes de que pudieran dar inicio al ataque, Yari silbo fuertemente, desde arriba cayendo de nuevo sobre algunos lobos, Horo corrió al lado de su maestro, no paso mucho tiempo para ver como desde las alturas una gran cantidad de ponis y búfalos se deslizaban por las paredes para envestir a los lobos, una vez noqueados los ponis los ataban para dejarlos fuera de combate, para pronto vieron como Zecora con StrongHeart se acercaban a ellos.

StrongHeart.- la mentamos la tardanza…

Applejack.- olvídate de eso, qué bueno que estés aquí…

Zecora.- aunque al destino pudimos llegar, pistas más claras debe usar. – mostrando el mapa

Yari.- llegaron el momento justo que es lo que importa…

Applejack.- ¡YARIIIII!

Vieron cómo los pocos lobos que intentaron atacar a Yari, fueron derivados al momento que les congelaba el rostro o alguna articulación que evitaba que se movieran, se hizo una verdadera batalla campal, algunos de los búfalos recibieron cortadas y golpes de los lobos, incluso mordidas y rasguños, aprovechando la con función, Yari corrió hacia el falso dios y pateo justo en la rodilla como si se tratara de un árbol, el dios se arrodillo por el dolor, aprovechando la otra pierna como escalón, Yari dio un salto para dar un rodillazo en el mentó del dios, este cayó de espaldas ante el impacto, sin esperar un minuto, comenzó a disparar a las manos y piernas para sujetarlo en el suelo.

Pero el gusto duro poco, pues se convirtió en una columna de humo, la cual comenzó a moverse como si fuera una serpiente, se desplazó entre la batalla y rodeo a Applejack levantándola para huir con ella, Yari solamente silbo, Horo están lanzando a uno de los lobos contra la pared, al escuchar el silbido salto para dejar que Yari lo montara, no es pero más y dio persecución a la columna de humo, mas no fue el único, uno de los lobos comenzó a perseguirlo.

Al salir del acantilado comenzaron a correr por las llanuras del desierto, en cuanto pudo estar secar noto que frente la columna de humo se encontraba un jaguar azul el cual despedía humo de su cuerpo, Applejack estaba atada en su espalda por especies de tentáculos.

Yari.- diablos, no puedo disparar ni usar magia, ¡Horo tienes que detenerlo!

Como acto reflejo los ojos de Horo brillaron al igual que sus marcas rojas, manteniendo el ritmo de la persecución abrió su hocico para dejar escapar un fuerte aullido, una gran onda de choque salió disparada de su boca, al impactar contra el jaguar, provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, Applejack también rodo y golpeo su cabeza con las vías dejándola inconsciente, Yari salto desde el lomo de Horo para caer cerca pero fue embestido por el lobo que los estaba persiguiendo.

Yari.- maldición, ¡Horo no lo dejes escapar!

Quedando de espaldas contra el suelo y el lobos encima de él, vio como alza su brazo con una daga de hueso, como pudo bloqueo el ataque, pero solo evito que este profundizara demasiado, mas este santero en su abdomen, Yari lanzo un fuerte grito, mas como pudo coloco la punta de la pistola disparando a quemarropa justo en el ojo del lobo, la mitad de su rostro quedo atapado por el hielo, estaba luchado por quitarse el hielo del rostro dado que le evitaba respirar.

Quitándoselo de encima, Yari se quitó la daga, difícilmente se levantó para ver que Horo había hecho lo que le pidió, con una de sus patas aplastaba al jaguar, sus marcar rojas se mantenían brillando mientras que el jaguar intentaba desesperadamente regresar a ser humo pero pareciera que Horo evitaba esto, Yari se acercó con su cuchillo desenfundado, hizo presión en el cuello para mantenerlo quieto.

Yari.- **se acabó el juego, ¿dime quien eres en realidad?**

Huitzilopochtli.- **está bien, pero por favor no me mates – **con un tono más aniñado

Una nube junto con un "Poof", mostraron a un ser completamente inofensivo y patentito, su cuerpo se parecía mucho al de un oso de peluche en lo regordete y que no tenía dedos, era completamente blanco y su cabeza era redonda como espera, solo se mostraba dos ojos negros y una inmensa boca.

Yari.- **¿bromeas cierto? – **haciendo más precio

Huitzilopochtli.- ** no, en serio, esta es mi verdadera forma, soy un bogar… - **suplicando por su vida

Yari.- esto parece una mala broma… **¿qué era lo que tramabas fingiendo ser un dios?**

Huitzilopochtli.- **buscaba traer a la portadora de lo honestidad y llevarla ante el maestro… después de todo, creíamos que estaba muerto…**

Yari.- **pues lamento decepcionarlos…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **no se preocupe, estoy seguro que el amo estará feliz cuando le cuente… - **con una sonrisa burlona

Yari.- **que te hace pensar que te dejare ir a que le cuentes…**

Huitzilopochtli.- **porque me soltara, de lo contrario, dudo que llegue a tiempo a salvarla**

Escucho el silbido del tren el cual causo que girara para ver como un tren se acercaba hacia ellos, aprovechando la distracción, el bogar se trasformó en una serpiente y se liberó del agarre de Horo, trato de atraparlo pero este lanzo un gran cantidad de humo lo cual causo que el lobo se ahogara, solamente se pudo ver como de la nube de humo, el bogar huía cambiando su forma por la de un pájaro, mientras que Yari como pudo salió de la nube con Horo como cachorro, lo dejo en el suelo procurando que estuviera bien.

Después de eso corrió en dirección a Applejack, el tren estaba a unos metros de pasar encima de la pobre poni, ella muy apenas estaba recuperando la conciencia, solo alcanzo a pararse y ver cómo era empujada por Yari hacia el otro lado de la vías, en ese breve momento en que ella voló, miro como el tren golpeaba a Yari mandándolo a volar no muy lejos de ella.

Un vez que ella se recuperó, se levantó y vio como Yari se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, cuando se acercó para ver su estado, pudo ver que únicamente fueron sus piernas las que fueron golpeadas, pero de una de ellas se podía ver el hueso salido de la carne, así como una cantidad grande de sangre saliendo de la herida, Yari como podía se hacía precio buscando calmar su dolor, mas era inútil.

Applejack.- ¡¿Yari, pero que hiciste?!

Yari.- escucha… cuando congele…aaaah… mi pierna… noquéame… -sufriendo

Applejack.- ¿pero qué estás diciendo?, mira como estas

Yari.- ¡solo hazloooo!

Tomo su pierna y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba reacomodo el hueso de su pierna, lanzo un grito que causo horror en Applejack, tomando su pistola disparo a su pierna para que esta estuviera congelada, miro a Applejack tratando de soportar el dolor.

Yari.- tienes 4 horas… para llevarme con un doctor…. Ahora noquéame….

Dudando por un momento Applejack cerro sus ojos y le dio la espalda, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar le dio un patada con ambas patas traseras dejándolo completamente inconsciente, la poni estaba llorando solo alcanzo a gritar de forma desesperada para pedir ayuda desde el otro lado del tren.


	37. El silbato del tren

El silbato del tren resuena en la estación de Appleloosa, tanto ponis como búfalos estaban en despidiendo el tren el cual daba marcha rumbo a Ponyville, en el último vagón el cual estaba completamente alquilado para el trasporte de un solo pasajero, se podía ver como Yari desde la ventanilla se despedía de los pobladores, no fue hasta que sintió un fuerte jalón que lo devolvió al interior y obligarlo a sentarse, el solamente contemplo a la poni con cara de pocos amigos.

Yari.- ¿podrías cambiar esos ánimos?, todo quedo resuelto al final- la poni se mantuvo distante – fue una suerte que uno de los lobos nos siguiera y viera que el dios era falso, de lo contrario no se habrían ido en paz.

Applejack.- si, fue una suerte – de forma cortante

Yari.-vamos animateEEEEEEEEEEEEHhhhhh

El grito fue donde Zecora estaba apretando fuertemente la venda de la pierna, estaba colocando cojines para evitar cualquier golpe con el saltar del tren, de repente de su maleta saco un frasco y se lo entrego.

Zecora.- bebe esto sin cuestión, acelera tu curación.

Yari.- gracias, me alegro que vinieras, más aun que fueras por los búfalos para hacer frente a los lobos

Zecora.- tribus confundidas era una barbaridad, dejarlos a su suerte sería una crueldad – guardo sus cosas para luego tomar a Horo.- una paseo al can pienso dar, conversen para su enojos calmar

Con el cachorro en el lomo salió del vagón hacia el otro, ambos se quedaron solos, Applejack seguía evitando mirar de frente a Yari, él estaba algo nervioso, después de todo, una mujer en ese estado era muy, pero muy peligroso decir algo pues podría causar más enojo, aun cuando se tratara de una yegua, Yari sabía que él tendría que dar el primer paso, años de sufrir con mujeres le dejo algo de experiencia, aplicaría su estrategia maestra para contener la furia de mujeres furiosas.

Yari.- perdón por todo

Applejack.- ¿Qué? – mirándolo de reojo

Yari.- bueno, puede que hice algo mal, mmm, te ofendí o no considere tus sentimientos, así que perdón

Applejack.- ¡¿cómo puedes pensar que tú tienes la culpa?! – Mirándolo de frente - ¡por mí es que… estas en esta condición… ¿Cómo es que… no te enojas conmigo?! – casi ahogándose por el coraje

Yari.- am…. – se rasco la cabeza- porque no puedo… además, ¿por qué me enojaría contigo?

Applejack.- ¿cómo que no lo estas? ¡Será mejor que me des una buena razón o te emparejare la otra pata! – dando un fuerte pisotón

Yari.- tranquila… dios, ya cásate – causando un rubor en la poni- ya se lo he dicho a las demás, esto es parte de mi trabajo mientras este en Ecuestria, además, prefiero romperme las piernas antes de que salgas herida…

Applejack.- no sigas- dándole la espalda – sabía que eras bravo, pero aun así es demasiado, te rompiste una pierna… de no estar Zecora habrías muerto por la herida de tu estómago… te hiciste muchas heridas… aun así, yo no hice gran cosa.

Yari.- ¿eres tonta? – poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza- sin ti muchos más habían sido secuestrados, incluso salvaste a esa poni y estoy casi seguro de que me desperté porque tu presencia

Applejack.- siempre estoy ahí, en el fondo, mas no siento que realmente forme parte de algo grande– giro su cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro

Yari.- bromeas, es verdad que quien nos ayuda es especial, pero… aquel que siempre está a nuestro lado sin falta, es más importante, pues es nuestro pilar, tienes una carga muy pesada pues tienes que cuidar de 5 ponis y tu familia al mismo tiempo.

Applejack.- aun así, la que tiene que disculparse por todo soy yo, si te hubiera hecho caso en primer lugar, es posible que no estuvieras en esta situación

Yari.- neee, olvídalo, lo hecho, hecho esta… - recostándose – además esa terquedad te hace linda

Después de eso se creó un pequeño silencio, solo se podía escuchar como el tren viajaba por encima de las vías, Applejack se giró a Yari y se acercó de tal manera que su rostro quedo encima de el de Yari, al sentir a la poni, abrió sus ojos para toparse con esos ojo verdes en los cuales se reflejó el mismo.

Applejack.- oye… lo que pase en Appleloosa… se queda en Appleloosa… verdad

Yari.- ¿Applejack?

Applejack.- are esto antes de que recupere la cordura… considéralo un gracias…

Antes de que lo supiera estaban compartiendo un beso el cual al principio fue algo forzado, Yari se enderezo lo suficiente para estar a la misma altura que Applejack, como su mano libre tomo su mejilla relajándola para que el beso fue mas dulce para ambos, se separaron por un segundo de donde rosaron sus labios mutuamente para luego unirlos otra vez, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados para poder proyectar el amor y cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, al cabo de un tiempo se separaron para verse uno al otro.

Applejack.- sabes… este fue mi primer beso… - apenándose

Yari.- ¿y me lo entregaste a mí?, ¿no te arrepientes?

Applejack.- te lo ganaste, solo… promete me algo…

Yari.- ¿qué es?

Applejack.- bueno… ya sabes… siii lo tuyo con la princesa no resulta… bueno –ruborizándose aún más – promete… que seré tu primera opción de novia…

Yari.-*suspiro* me arrepentiré de esto luego… está bien, si lo mío y de luna no resulta… y todavía pienso tener una novia poni… tu serás la primera, lo prometo…

Applejack.- gracias… - mientras comenzaba a lagrimear- antes de llegar… ¿un último beso?

No Obtuvo su respuesta pues escucharon como la puerta se estaba abriendo, Zecora estaba de regreso y traía consigo una cesta con alimentos, miro a la vaquera al otro lado de la habitación mirando por la ventana mientras que Yari le daba la bienvenida como si nada hubiera pasado; para antes de lo pensado llegaron a Ponyville, el tren se detuvo y mostro como del último vagón salió Horo cargando a Yari en su lomo, detrás de ellos caminaba Applejack y Zecora.

Yari.- gracias por la ayuda, fue bueno que vinieras con nosotros

Zecora.- nuestros caminos se han de cruzar, asuntos sin terminar queda saldar.

Yari.- entiendo…

Applejack.- será mejor que yo valla a ver como esta Braeburn, de paso le avisare que Appleloosa está más quieta que manzana caída.

Después de caminar juntos por rato se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, al momento que Applejack llego a la granja pudo ver como aun con dos días de ausencia, la granja estaba bien y a tiempo con la cosecha, vio a la lejanía como la pequeña Applebloom con todo su esfuerzo y ayuda de Big Mac, estaba cosechando las manzanas, se acercó y fue recibida con los cascos abiertos, conto las buenas noticias que traía con ella, el más alegre fue Braeburn que se estaba recuperando.

Granny Smith noto algo peculiar en su nieta, le dijo a Applejack que fuera a la casa a refrescarse un poco mientras los demás terminaban con sus deberes, sin contradecir a Granny, todos siguieron las indicaciones, en cuanto Applejack y Granny Smith estuvieron solas, aprovecho para poder ver como se encontraba su adorada nieta.

Granny.- Applejack, linda, ¿todo se encuentra bien? – tocando su hombro por detrás

Applejack.- si, todo está bien – se pudo notar la mentira

Granny.- ¿Aaapplejack? – con un tono de regaño

Applejack.- *suspiro* está bien, es solo… que creo… que soy una mala poni…

Granny.- ¿y por qué piensas eso querida? – girándola para verla de frente

Applejack.- bueno… es que… es… difícil de contar…

Granny.- te enamoraste de ese príncipe humano, ¿no es verdad? – sorprendiendo por mucho a su nieta

Applejack.- ¿pero… pero… como es qué? – tratando de asimilar que la descubrieron

Granny.- llámalo instinto de abuela, Applejack, no tienes de que sentirte culpable, si fuera unos cuantos años más joven, estaría detrás de él… - soltando una leve risa al final

Applejack.- ¿Granny pero que estás diciendo?, ¿Qué eso no está mal?, él tiene una prometida

Granny.- escucha, si algo he aprendido sobre el amor, es que, hasta que no se casen, todavía lo puedes robar…

Applejack.- Granny, eso no es correcto

Granny Smith.- ¿Qué, crees que si hubiera hecho lo correcto, estarías hoy aquí? Me robe a tu abuelo de otra poni la cual ya tenía el vestido de novia, las Apple no nos rendimos fácilmente ¿verdad?

Después de recibir ese consejo de mujer a mujer, se mostraron una sonrisa una a la otra para luego compartir un abrazo, mientras tanto Yari estaba regresando a casa, se bajó de Horo y saltando en un pie se dirigió a la entrada, en cuanto puso su mano en la perilla, la puerta se abrió por si sola mostrando a una princesa con una sonrisa tierna pero con aura asesina emergiendo de ella, tanto Horo como Yari se sintieron petrificados ante sed de sangre que emergía de la poni.

Yari.- am…. Ya… llegue…. – tratando de mantener el equilibrio

Luna.- eso veo, ¿dime como te fue? – con una sonrisa tierna

Yari.- bien… todo tranquilo…- dejando un espacio en silencio- am… luna… sucede algo…

Luna.- dime, en que momento pensaste que, salir de viaje **con otra poni a divertirte **sin siquiera decirme, era una buena idea… - incrementando su aura maligna – ahora, entregue sus armas

Yari.- am…

Luna.- ¡AHORAAAA!

Sucumbió ante la orden la poni por inercia, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que no debía negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones, se despojó de su pistola y cuchillo los lanzo al interior de la casa dejándolo completamente desprotegido, solo alcanzo a ver como Horo se trasformó en cachorro y entro al interior de la casa completamente asustada, un mal presagio para el que se quedó atrás.

Luna.- bien, ¿listo para su sentencia?

Yari.- puedo decir algo en mi defensa…

Luna.- denegado

Desde Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack estaba retomando sus labores cotidianas cuando se escuchó un estruendo, giro y vio como una gran explosión se dio justo en dirección a la casa de Yari, casos como estos ya se habían vuelto algo común en el pueblo, al ver la columna de humo, fue una señal de esperanza para la poni de que tenía una oportunidad de conseguir a su primer amor, motivada siguió con sus labores con una sonrisa llena de ternura, mientras tanto emergiendo del cráter humeante.

Yari.- luna… tranquila… no es lo que piensas… uno de los secuaces lord T… estaba atacando Appleloosa y el tiempo era vital… - arrastrándose mientras estaba lleno de hollín

Después de mirarlo detenidamente pudo ver la pierna vendada y sintió un poco de remordimiento por haberlo hecho explotar, solo un poco, lo levito con su magia para evitar que caminara, de repente el brazalete de Yari comenzó a brillar, este marcaba que un extraño había entrado al pueblo, la pieza central de la estrella brillaba indicando que estaba sobre él.

.- cualquiera diría, que te gusta explotar…

Al girar contemplaron defender al príncipe de los grifos, era Lion y al parecer trae a una caja con él, por supuesto no podía faltar una pequeña escolta de grifos de gran tamaño usando cascos y hombreras acentuando sus porte de guardianes, se acercaron para ver más de cerca a la peculiar pareja.

Lion.- eso explica porque no te molesto explotar en la carrera

Yari.- luna me mal acostumbrOoOOOOOooOOoOOOo, mi orejaaaaaaaaa

Luna.- no estás en posición de hacer broma, díganos príncipe Lion, ¿que lo trae hasta Ponyville?

Lion.- bien a visitar a Yari pues traje lo que le prometí, traje…(esto último fue dicho en cámara lenta)

Al escuchar esa palabra, el estómago de Yari tomo control absoluto de su cuerpo y usando únicamente su fuerza bruta y de voluntad, se liberó del aura mágica de luna y saltando en un pie tomo al príncipe grifo y con un movimiento rápido dentro de su manga y ambos desaparecieron dejando perplejo a los grifos y a luna, mientras tanto ellos reaparecieron cerca de la casa de las cutie mark crusaders, después de lidiar con lo que paso, ayudo a Yari a caminar hasta donde estaba un lugar donde se podía hacer una fogata.

Quitándose el collar por un momento, encendió el fuego y le indico al grifo que tomara asiento en los troncos, tomo el paquete de la carne y eran filetes de todo tipo de animal, entre los conocidos, conejo pescado y serpiente, recordando toda serie donde había campamento, coloco la carne en una barra para poder cocinarla, el olor comenzaba a hacer que Yari babeara de donde había estado mucho tiempo sin comer la delicia de la carne.

Yari.- que delicia – fantaseando con la comida

Lion.- veo que tuviste otro enfrentamiento – notando la pierna rota.

Yari.- otro capitán del ejercito de ese loco… - revisando al carne

Lion.- ¿estarás bien? - viendo como le entregaba una vara con un pez

Yari.- no te preocupes – sentándose con su vara con carne – en cuanto pueda apoyar la pierna hare la danza de la curación

Lion.- aaaaa, si, escuche de eso, entiendo que tienes una gran cantidad de conocimientos, ¿Por qué no usas otro método de curación?

Yari.- veras… -dando una mordida – AaAAaaaAA, que delicia, conozco otros métodos de curación, pero todos tienen demasiados efectos secundarios o no cumplo con las condiciones para recrearla, esa danza me permite acelerar mi curación, de manera más segura a las otras, no lo uso mucho puesto que cansa mucho.

Lion.- te escucho y es como oír a mi viejo maestro de clases, nada que ver con el guerrero que pendencie el día de la carrera…

Yari.- puedes pasar toda un viada junto a alguien y no podrías conocer ni la mitad de ella…

Lion.- y dime, ¿Por qué razón huimos para poder comer esto?

Yari.- no puedo comer carne frente a los ponis - iniciando con su segunda vara de carne

Lion.- pero creí que todos estaban conscientes de que tu comes carne, en especial con ese libro sobre los humanos que escribió una unicornio.

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no es la mejor idea del mundo pedirle aun poni que te prepare carne para la comida o acompañar a alguien que podría estar comiendo a un amiguito del bosque…

Lion.- bueno, si lo pones de esa perspectiva…

Yari.- decidí comer lo que encontrara en la dieta de los ponis para demostrar que no nececito de la carne para sobrevivir como otras especies…

Lion.- estas consiente que lo que acabas de decir no concuerda con lo que estamos haciendo – mirándolo devorar lo último de la caja.

Yari.- no me juzgues… es mi adicción,¡ Exquisita y deliciosa adicción ¡ - devorando lo último que quedaba – y dime, ¿Qué tal las cosas con Gilda?

Lion.- seguí tu consejo, use una pancarta gigante para que todo su pueblo viera mi declaración de amor…

Yari.- ¿y?

Lion.- salió volando contra mí y me amarro con la pancarta mientras me lanzaba colina abajo…

Yari.- jajajjajaa, ok, no esperaba eso, jajajajaja

Lion.- eso me pasa por seguir tus consejos, tu estas en peor situación que yo…

Yari.- y aun así, tengo una prometida… escucha, por lo que me contaste tiempo atrás y por lo que vi, Gilda tiene complejo de tsundere, algo muy común en las historias que conozco, la forma más efectiva es hacer declaraciones abiertas y publicas de tu amor, con el tiempo y algo de esfuerzo terminara aceptándote…

Lion.- eso espero – contemplando el sol- bueno, será mejor que regresemos

Yari.- la verdad quisiera evitar el ir a la casa, siento que luna me sermonaria en cuanto entre… y tiene un tono de voz que me duerme a veces

.- así que por eso es que bostezabas tan seguido

Tanto Yari como Lion tragaron saliva al escuchar la voz, giraron a sus espaldas lentamente para contemplar a la princesa de la noche con una mirada llena de furia.

Yari.- luna… linda… ¿cómo es que nos en contrastes? –con una voz temblorosa

Luna.- tu arete funciona muy bien en ambas direcciones, por suerte nunca te quitas el tuyo, ahora sobre lo de que yo te duermo – incrementando su aura oscura

Yari.- Lion… creo que…. ¿Lion?

El joven grifo voló para refugiarse detrás de un árbol a distancia, mientras que en la mente de Yari venia la frase "hijo de …", el cuerno de la princesa brillo, al igual que las veces anteriores una columna de luz apareció creando una explosión sobre Yari enterrándolo en un cráter humeante, después de disipar el humo luna levito al inconsciente humano detrás de ella hasta donde estaba Lion, le dio una despedía tal como era la cortesía en la realeza y se separaron, Lion solo vio cómo se alejaban de sus vista.

Lion.- supongo, que esa es la suerte que me tocara con Gilda…

Después de alzar vuelo y reunirse con su escolta emprendieron su retorno al imperio grifo, mientras tanto la peculiar pareja estaba retornado a su modesta casa, pero fueron detenidos por una pegaso naranja la cual estaba en la entrada esperando con ansias al retorno de su miembro más reciente, la princesa se detuvo frente a la poni mientras cargaba al Yari con su magia.

Scootaloo.- hola princesa, veo que ya atrapo al principie…

Luna.- Scootaloo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scootaloo.- el principie me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiera…

Luan.-lo siento pero como veras, no está en condiciones ni de caminar…

La pequeña pegaso se decepciono y con algo de melancolía subió a su escúter para irse, pero fue detenida por un intento forzado de recuperar la conciencia.

Yari.- espera… no te vayas… al menos podemos… jugar un juego de mesa…

Rindiéndose ante los esfuerzos de Yari y la carita de ilusión de Scootaloo, luna no tuvo más opción que permitirlo, dejando a Yari en su sillón favorito, uso su magia para aparecer un juego de mesa, el clásico juego de damas chinas salvo que las fichas eran herraduras, luna los dejo para ir a la cocina para preparar algo con la ayuda de Luigi, mientras tanto Yari y Scootaloo comenzaron a jugar.

Yari.- lamento que no pueda jugar a nada más… *moviendo ficha*

Scootaloo.- no te preocupes, después de todo fuiste a una misión en Appleloosa, ¡cuéntame todo lo que paso con lujo de detalles! *moviendo ficha*

Después de dar a conocer todo lo sucedido, evitando ciertas escenas por seguridad propia y por qué luna regreso con palomitas y jugos, Scootaloo se emocionó con el relato, el tiempo paso y pronto Scootaloo también comenzó a contar de sus pequeñas aventuras y como poco apoco se estaba acercando a su sueño de ser igual de genial que Rainbow Dash, el ambiente se llenó de una calidez que se podía ver en los marcos familiares, hasta que…

Yari.- dime Scoo, ¿qué te motivo a venir a jugar con migo hoy?, tengo tiempo que te hice la propuesta *moviendo ficha*

Scootaloo.- pues es Swette belle fue con sus padres a una reunión familiar y Applebloom estaba ocupada ayudando a su familia *poniendo un poco triste* además, últimamente Rainbow Dash ha estado mucho tiempo con Fluttershy…

Luna.- ¿porque no viniste antes?, te hubiera recibido antes

Scootaloo.- pues sonara tonto… pero tenía algo… de miedo…

Yari.- jajaja, creo saber … *escalofrió*

Luna.- sera mejor que no termines esa frase *con una mirada asesina*

Yari.- a…a…a…a A mira creo que ya voy a ganar… *sudando frio*

Ambas ponis miraron el tablero y no encontraron valides a su frase, Scootaloo tenía una clara ventaja pues Yari solo contaba con las fichas del final y una solitaria que dejo encajonada a mitad del tablero justo a inicio de la partida.

Scootaloo.- de que hablas, es obvio que yo ganare…

Yari.- aaaa, pero todavía tengo mi arma secreta *señalando la ficha solitaria de en medio*

Luna.- como puede ser tu arma secreta, está completamente sola y aislada es imposible que pueda hacer algo- poniéndose melancólica

Yari.- *negándolo con un dedo* no, dejarse engañar por las apariencias es malo, el que alguien este distante y solo, no quiere decir que la debas subestimar.

Tomando la ficha dio inicio a comer con un ficha que tenia de su lado del tablero, casi como por arte de magia, en un solo turno comió todas las fichas de Scootaloo terminando de lado de Scootaloo y siendo coronado, las dos estaban de que no se la creían, Yari esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Scootaloo.- pero…como… pero yo…

Yari.- aun cuando todo se vea en contra tuya, siempre habrá una solución…

El reloj sonó marcando las 6 de la tarde la hora en que la luna comienza a crear el cielo nocturno, al ver la hora, Scootaloo sintió una tristeza pues ya era hora que regresara al orfanatorio, al contemplarla Yari se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar ese rostro.

Yari.- luna, podrías mandarle un mensaje a la Sra. Agatha, dile que Scootaloo se quedara a dormir con nosotros…

Luna.- *sonriendo* la enviare después de alzar la noche… *levantándose del sofá y caminar hacia afuera*

Scootaloo.- ¿enserio puedo quedarme?

Yari.- claro, ambos sabemos que este pequeño duelo no puede quedar 3 a 0

Scootaloo.- ya verás esta vez te ganare.


	38. Scootaloo

Por fin sonó la campana, ¡libertad!, tome mis cosas y me junte con Applebloom y Swette belle para salir del salón de clases, era viernes y eso quiere decir que dos días de pura diversión con las misiones para por fin dar con nuestras cutie mark , estábamos saliendo del salón cuando escuchamos como desde la puerta Cheerilee nos recordaba que el siguiente lunes iniciaba la semana de apreciación familiar, algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, podría llevar a la Sra. Agatha pues es ella la que me crio por muchos años, pero no era lo mismo.

Después de caminar y llegar a la casa club comencé a contarles de cómo ayer me quede a dormir en la casa de realmente me divertí mucho, aunque solo pude ganarle un vez y sospecho que se dejó ganar, la cena fue deliciosa incluso de la comida que preparaban para Yari era igual de rica aunque era la primera vez que probaba lo que él llamaba "chilaquiles".

Scootaloo.- realmente es muy distinto al príncipe guerrero que tenía en mente…

Applebloom.- bueno, creo incluso él tiene derecho a descansar de todo ese ambiente…

Scootaloo.- aun así, no esperaba que la princesa luna fuera a regañarlo como si fueran una pareja cualquiera…

Swette belle.- ¿y donde dormiste?

Scootaloo.- volvimos a hacer una pillamada en la sala, además tiene una mal costumbre de abrazar mientras duerme…

Applebloom.- ¿que quieres decir? *mirando poniendo la misma cara de confusión que Swette belle*

Scootaloo.- bueno, sentí como un pequeño grito me despertó, mire como Yari estaba abrazando a la princesa como un peluche, creo que soñaba con algo de comida pues le estaba mordiendo una oreja…

Swette belle.- OH MY GOSH, ¡¿y que paso después?! *intrigada*

Scootaloo.- la princesa no pudo zafarse hasta que lo electrocuto… *sobando su nuca*

Applebloom.- wow, ¿enserio? no es algo que esperaría de una pareja

Scootaloo.- creo que es amor apache, pero aproveche para invitarlo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, estoy tan emocionada de que ambos me digieran que si…

Applebloom.- no puedo esperar a mañana, según pinkie, dijo que esta vez te tenía una súper mega sorpresa para ti… me muero de la curiosidad

Scootaloo.- lo sé, no me dio muchos detalles, pero me dijo que sería algo invaluable… me gustaría saber que es

Swette belle.- pero eso le quitaría la sorpresa, es mejor que esperes

Scootaloo.- lo se… *frunciendo el ceño*

Applebloom.- bueno será mejor continuar con las misiones para intentar conseguir nuestras cuite marks…

Scootaloo.- ¡si sería genial conseguirla antes de mi cumpleaños! – *re-animándome*

El resto del día hicimos distintas actividades para intentar conseguir nuestras cutie marks, en esta ocasión intentamos con gimnasia rítmica, pero no salió también como pensamos, nos enredamos con el listón y tuvimos que rodar hasta el pueblo para ser desatadas por alguien más, como se hizo tarde nos despedimos y regrese al orfanatorio, la Sra. Agatha ya estaba por servir la mesa.

Le ayude a poner la mesa, cuando estaba poniendo uno de los platos ella me detuvo, me dijo que uno de los chicos fue adoptado esta tarde y se fue con su nueva familia, estaba feliz, pero no dejaba de sentir algo de envidia y soledad, yo soy la más grande de todos, con el que se acaba de ir ahora soy la única que puede comer sólidos, los potros ya habían comido para dormir más temprano, así que solo estábamos la Sra. Agatha y yo en el comedor.

Realmente no se la razón por la cual no he podido encontrar una familia que me acepte, será que soy demasiado entusiasta cuando alguien va a visitarme, pero es pérdida de tiempo, pues siempre terminar adoptando a alguien más pequeño, creo que así es más fácil para ellos y no tendrán que lidiar con una poni que no pueden educar como ellos quieran, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras jugaba con mi plato.

Agatha.- Scootaloo, pequeña, ¿todo está en orden?

Scootaloo.- eh?, si Sra. Agatha, solo pensé que se sentía muy silenciosa la casa…

Agatha.- es verdad, son breves estos momentos, aun con mi edad, no me acostumbro a ellos

Scootaloo.- ¿le molesta el silencio?

Agatha.- no es que me moleste, sino que me hace recordad que ya no voy a poder ver todo el crecimiento de los pequeños que cuide por un tiempo.

Scootaloo.- si le sirve de consuelo, podrá ver mi crecimiento sin falta, después de todo estaré aquí hasta que sea adulta… *deprimiéndome*

Agatha.- oh, no pongas esa cara, ya verás que alguien aparecerá, además deberías estar feliz pues mañana es tu cumpleaños

Scootaloo.- si verdad*animándome* mañana lo pasare genial con mis amigas y con los príncipes, será divertido…

Después de terminar de cenar y lavar los platos, me fi directo a dormir, quería que llegara lo más pronto posible el amanecer para dar inicio a mi cumpleaños, me que despierta por la emoción hasta que el sueño me venció, estaba profundamente dormida hasta que un fuerte sonido de trompeta sonó cerca de mi asustándome y provocando que callera de mi cama, al ver por encima de esta, vi a Applebloom y Swette belle con las cornetas y una sonrisa de éxito.

.- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SCOOTALOO! – gritaron

Enserio que tengo las mejores amigas de todas, después de una mini pelea de almohadas, les agradecí y nos dirigimos a Sugar cube corner para ir la fiesta que pinkie pie se ofreció a organizar sin consto alguno, por lo general lo celebro en el orfanatorio con un pastel pues no tenemos mucha economía, pinkie me dijo tiempo atrás que este año ella haría la fiesta sin cobrarnos un solo bit, realmente fue una grandioso.

Subimos a mi escúter con la carretilla enganchada en la parte de atrás, nos dirigimos directo a la fiesta, y cuando llegamos se podía ver la pancarta afuera de la casa, esto sería asombroso, entramos y era como todas las fiestas de estilo pinkie, había una gran cantidad de pasteles, cupcakes, dulces y ponche, en un mesa estaba los regalos de los cuales destacaba uno enorme, ya quiero abrirlo.

Todos los ponis de la escuela estaban presentes así como Rainbow Dash y las demás, se acercaron para felicitarme, incluso Rainbow acaricio mi cabeza para felicitarme, creo que no me volveré a lavar mi crin en un mes.

La fiesta se estaba tornado divertida con todos los juegos que ponía pinkie, pero todavía faltaban la princesa luna y Yari de llegar, comenzó a preocuparme hasta que vi como ellos entraron por las puertas, la princesa se veía estupenda, en cuanto a Yari estaba usando ropas muy sencillas pero se veían elegante, ya no tenía las vendas de su pierna pero si se estaba apoyando con un bastón, feliz de la vida fui con ellos para saludarlos.

Scootaloo.- ¡Princesa luan, príncipe Yari, me alegro que estén aquí!

Yari.- no me la perdería por nada del mundo...

Luna.- perdona Scootaloo, habríamos llegado antes si cierto tonto no se hubiera puesto a discutir con el doctor…

Yari.- no es mi culpa, tengo más de un mes diciéndole que no me trate como un mono y ¿Qué es lo que hace?, dice " el espécimen 001 está dado de alta", a como quería romperle laAAaaAaAaa- sintiendo como halaban su oreja

Luna.- agradece que se esté tomando la molestia de supervisar toda la investigación de como sanarte personalmente

Scootaloo.- pero ¿ya estas mejor?

Yari.- si *sobando se la oreja* solo que no apoye por completo durante un tiempo y poder estar de regreso pateando traseros

Se reunieron con Rainbow y las demás , todas se pusieron muy atentas ante lo que Yari necesitaba, bueno, excepto por Rarity, creo que no le cae bien, se mantenía alejada de él lo más posible, Yari permaneció gran parte de la fiesta sentado rodeado de las chicas, por mientras yo estaba divirtiéndome con las demás, cuando de repente se apagaron las luces y de la nada apareció un pastel con 9 velas en él, todos comenzaron a cantar feliz cumpleaños, en cuanto sople las velas las luces se encendieron de nuevo.

Después de darle una rebanada a Yari y comer un poco del pastel, pasamos a lo que realmente era lo importante, la hora de los regalos, prime abrí los de Applebloom y de Swette belle, un frasco de mermelada Zap y un nuevo kit de seguridad, los demás fueron algo típico para ponis más refinadas, como Daimond Tiara, maquillaje, accesorio vestidos, cosa de esas, luego por fin llego el turno del regalo más grande de todos y estaba pesado.

Yari.- Ese es mi regalo espero te guste

Scootaloo.- es de usted… ¡oh my gosh!

Tiene que tratarse de algo realmente sorprendente, después de todo es del príncipe que a luchado como los grandes, es igual de asombroso que Rainbow Dash, abrí el regalo y en su interior había un escúter de nuevo completamente hecho de metal.

Yari.- es parecido a los escúter de mi mundo* acercándose* puede que este algo más pesado que el que usas, pero sé que podrás manejarlo, además puedes cambiar el largo del manubrio, de esa manera te durara más tiempo mientras creces.

Scootaloo.- ¡Wooow, esto es genial! *Sacando lo de la caja* ya quiero probarlo…

De pronto note como dentro de la caja había un sobre pequeño, que tenía mi nombre, lo tome y la abrí, en el interior decía "¿quiere adoptar a un papa? Si o No" no entendí bien lo que decía así que mire a Yari, se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente a mí y tomo la nota.

Scootaloo.- ¿no entiendo?

Yari.- es muy fácil, este es mi segundo regalo, ya hable con la Sra. Agatha y me dieron permiso ser tu tutor legal…

Scootaloo.- entonces cuando fuiste al orfanato…

Yari.- fui a tramitar la papelería, tuve que llevar a pinkie para que avalara que soy competente para cuidarte…

Scootaloo.- yo… yo…

Yari.- no busco remplazar a tus padres, sino darte a conocer el calor de una familia, que dices, más que regalo te pregunto, ¿quisieras adoptarme como tu papa?

No lo pensé más de un segundo, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, por fin, por fin llego alguien que realmente quiere que forme parte de su familia, podre tener a alguien con quien compartir todas mis vivencias, no me di cuenta hasta que sentí como me estaba empapando a mi misma de las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, no me importaba que me vieran las demás, estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien al cual llamar familia.

***campana***

Cheerilee.- bien chico, como saben hoy inicia la semana de apreciación familiar y por petición especial, iniciaremos con Scootaloo.

Vemos como frente a la clase sentado en una banco está sentado Yari con ropa formal, sentada en su regazo mientras la abrazaba con un brazo para que no se callera, estaba Scootaloo alegre de la vida.

Yari.- hola chicos, como sabrán, mi nombre es Yari y soy el padre de Scootaloo…


	39. En la casa del pequeño pony

Nos encontramos enfrente de la "casa del pequeño poni" en donde vemos como Yari estaba afuera esperando junto con unas maletas, se podía apreciar que el ya podía caminar de forma normal y no necesitaba del bastón, solo giro su cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, de ella salieron Scootaloo junto con la Sra. Agatha.

Yari.- ¿lista?

Scootaloo.- si, solo necesito un momento – giro hacia la Sra. Agatha- gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo

Agatha.- fue un placer linda, asegúrate de visitarme de vez en cuando, aun cuando tengas una nueva familia

Se limitó a darle un abrazo para confirmar la promesa, se despidieron y dieron marcha, Scootaloo estaba usando su escúter nuevo mientras que Yari cargaba las maletas en su espalda sin problemas, ocasionalmente Scootaloo miraba a Yari, no se lo explicaba pero al igual que las ocasiones que el asistía en sus locas ideas de conseguir sus cutie marks, ella sentía un gran apego hacia él, casi como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, el que ahora fuera su tutor causaba que ese sentimiento creciera.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la casa, entraron y fueron recibidos primeros por Horo la cual se acercó para saludar a la pequeña pegaso, subieron las escaleras y justo en frente había una puerta la cual tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "Scootaloo's Room" emocionada abrió la puerta y se topó con lo que ella había considerado un sueño distante.

Su habitación estaba claramente decorada al estilo "Rainbow Dash", las sabanas de la cama eran de arcoíris y las almohadas eran nubes, había un espacio para que ella pudiera acomodar sus cosas deportivas, había unos posters de los wonderbolts y de la pegaso de crin multicolor, Yari dejo las maletas dentro del closet para que luego desempacara, Scootaloo estaba ocupada contemplando una cama la cual no tenía que compartir y del tamaño para invitar a sus amigas a una pillamada.

Yari.- qué te parece, ¿te gusta?

Scootaloo.- ¡siii, es asombrosaaaa! – haciendo la misma cara que Rainbow

Yari.-me alegro

Scootaloo.- pero… que yo recuerde, no estaba esta habitación la vez que me quede en Nightmare Night…

Yari.- bueno, recuerdas que después de eso, ¿fui atacado por el padre de luna?

Scootaloo.- como olvidarlo…

Yari.- bueno, aproveche para mandar expandir la casa y poder hacerte una habitación para ti

Scootaloo.- eso quiere decir… ¿Qué ya pensabas en adoptarme desde esa ocasión?

Yari.- desde antes -sentando se en la cama

Scootaloo.- ¿qué quieres decir? - Sentándose junto con el

Yari.- mira, no es secreto que yo ya conocía este mundo, tampoco el que conozco a algunos ponis antes de llegar… tú eras una de ellas, no siempre podía ver tu vida, pero siempre me preocupaba el hecho que no te veía con tu familia.

Scootaloo.- ¿pero porque yo? Hay muchos otros ponis que pudiste adoptar…

Yari.- puede que tengas razón, pero te digo algo -acercándose a su oreja- mi corazón tembló al verte -se alejó- eso me dijo que tenía que cuidar de ti

Scootaloo.- ¡enserio!

Yari.- claro –alejándose- por eso cuando supe que podía hacer que formaras parte de mi familia, no lo pensé dos veces y realice todos los trámites para poder ser tu tutor

Scootaloo.- tengo una duda, ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte? – desviando la mirada de pena

Yari.- puedes llamarme Yari, no quiero fosarte a llamarme como yo quiera…

Scootaloo.- si no te molesta… me gustaría… quisiera llamarte papa…

Yari.- ¡¿enserio?! – ilusionado

Scootaloo.- si… papa

En cuanto dijo la palabra fue abrazada de forma inesperada, pudo sentir como era abrazada con cariño y ternura, después de un rato sitio algo frio, se alejó para ver que eran lagrimas que salían de Yari, su rostro mostraba una gran felicidad, impresionada por ver que el príncipe que miraba con admiración, el individuo que luchaba a muerte contra demonios y no dudaba en arriesgar su vida por los demás, estaba llorando porque le dijo "papa".

Aun cuando no quería admitirlo, Scootaloo se fue contagiando de la ternura del momento y también comenzó a llorar de felicidad, pues entendió que así como ella buscaba a alguien a quien decirle papa, Yari buscaba a quien decirle hija, la escena era tan conmovedora, que era una lástima que solo fuera Luna la que la presenciara desde el pasillo frente a la puerta.

Luna.- interrumpo - entrando

Yari.- no… -limpiándose los ojos- solo un momento padre hija… ¿verdad? – girando hacia Scootaloo

Scootaloo.- si – limpiando también

Luna.- bueno, ya es hora de la comida, será mejor que bajen

Yari.- será mejor no hacer esperar a la comida – se levantó de la cama

Scootaloo.- ¡oh! Es verdad…

Luna.- ¿qué sucede?

Scootaloo.- si ahora soy la hija de Yari… ¿eso quiere decir la princesa luna es mi mama?

La pregunta causo un breve silencio, en el cual luna se sonrojo por el simple hecho que le recordó que ya había pensado en la posibilidad de tener familia con Yari, esto ocasionó que se pusiera nerviosidad (XD), Yari estaba mirando al vacío pensando en todo las posibilidades ese evento, cuando noto a luna toda pasmada, no aguanto las ganas de hacerle una broma, se acercó a su oreja y suavemente le susurro.

Yari.- ¿Qué dices si le damos una hermanito a nuestra hija?

Los ojos de luna se abrieron a no más poder y se alejó con el rostro completamente roja, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar le dio un coscorrón tan bien dado, que provoco que Yari azotara la cara contra el suelo, no conforme con eso comenzó a darle unos pisotones para calmar sus ansias, después de dejar casi inconsciente a Yari, luna dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Luna.- ¡ERES UN TONTO! -se detuvo- primero tenemos que casarnos – susurro para sí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras

Al ver como la princesa luna bajaba, Scootaloo se acercó a Yari para ver cómo se encontraba, toco su mejilla para ver si reaccionaba, al sentir el toque, Yari levanto la cabeza mientras sonreía hacia la pegaso.

Yari.- creo que me pase con la broma…

Scootaloo.- ¿tu crees? -sarcasmo

Después de levantarse bajaron a la cocina para ser recibidos con una comida especial la cual preparo Luigi, en honor al nuevo inquilino de la casa, incluso preparo un platillo especial para Horo para que celebrara, sin esperarlo, Yari invito a Luigi a que compartiera la mesa para la celebración, el resto del día fue agradable y placentero para todos.

Al día siguiente Scootaloo asistió a la escuela con su nuevo escúter, lo cual lo tenía usando desde que se lo dieron en su cumpleaños, las clases fueron algo rutinario, pero la hora del recreo fue especial, pues en esta ocasión no fue Luigi el preparo su comida, sino fue Yari quien se levantó temprano y preparo un lonche especial, el cual consistía de unos sándwiches de margaritas, un jugo y unas calaveritas de azúcar.

Applabloom.- ¡Wow! , ¿Qué es eso? – viendo las calaveritas

Scootaloo.- es un dulce que hacen en el mundo de Yari, el las hizo para mi

Swette belle.- se ven ricas…

Scootaloo.- pueden tomar una cada quien, me dijo que saben mejor cuando se comparten

Cada una de las ponis tomaron una y al darle la primera mordida, quedaron encantadas por el dulce, era algo que no habían probado anteriormente, siendo que la mitad de su dieta consistía en pasteles y dulces, hubiera durado el buen momento de no ser por un par de ponis las cuales llegaron por detrás para amargar las cosas.

Daimond Tiara.- Scootaloo, querida, que bueno que te encontramos…

Scootaloo.- disculpa – desconcertar al igual que sus amigas

Silver Spoon.- si, te estábamos buscando para poder almorzar juntas

Scootaloo.- ¿Por qué quería almorzar con ustedes si siempre nos molestan?

Daimond Tiara.- querida, eso es cosa del pasado -empujando a Applebloom- ahora más que nunca tenemos que socializar.

Silver Spoon.- si, -empujando a Swette- los de nuestra clase tiene que estar unida

Applebloom.- ¿de qué están hablando? - mientras se levantaba

Daimond tiara.- tratar de explicarlo a tu cerebro es una pérdida de tiempo

Scootaloo.- podrías explicármelo a mí – mientras se alejaba de las ponis

Daimond Tiara.- que no es obvio, ahora que eres la legítima hija de un príncipe, el cual está apunto de formar parte de la realeza de Ecuestria….

Silver Spoon.- ahora formas parte de la alta alcurnia de Ponyville…

Daimond tiara.- necesitas juntarte con ponis de tu nueva clase para que te acostumbres de tu nuevo estatus

La idea no le había pasado por la mente a ninguna de las crusaders, era verdad, técnicamente Scootaloo ahora era parte de la realeza, ella tenía el título de "Infante"dado que es la hija de un príncipe, en este caso tras ser adoptada por Yari, pero al igual que su nuevo padre, ella le daba igual el título, pues sabía muy bien quien era y no se dejaría influenciar por títulos tontos.

Scootaloo.- no sé cuál sea el título que tenga…

Swette belle.- seria Princesa infante

Scootaloo.- como sea, eso no importa, yo sé muy bien quienes son mis verdaderas amigas

Daimond tiara.- deberías estar agradecida de que a pesar de tu costado en blanco, te permitiremos formar parte de nuestro grupo

Scootaloo.- como dije, el titulo no cambia nada, sigo siendo la misma, además, si no lo han notado, mi papa es más guerrero que príncipe y pienso seguir ese camino, ahora si nos disculpan quiero disfrutar de las calaveritas que mi papa me preparo.

Daimond tiara.- es un gran error el que estas cometiendo, pronto veras tú lo que te decimos era verdad

Ambas ponis se retiraron de la misma forma en que llegaron, ignorando lo que había sucedido continuaron con su almuerzo celebrando la fortaleza de su amistad, el resto de las calces fueron normales, al término de estas, fueron directo a la casa club, estaban planeando nuevas de encontrar sus cutie mark, pero la curiosidad intrigaba a un par de ponis.

Applebloom.- Scootaloo, ¿segura que deberías estar aquí?

Scootaloo.- a que te refieres –girando a verla

Applebloom.- bueno, lo estuve pensando y el príncipe tiene un gran conocimiento de este mundo…

Scootaloo.- ¿que con eso?

Swette belle.- buenoooo, creo que Applebloom quiere decir que ahora que eres la hija del príncipe, podrías pedirle que nos digiera cuales son nuestros talentos especiales…

Scootaloo.- ya lo aviamos intentado y él nos dijo que no nos diría nada para no arruinar la sorpresa

Swette belle.- si, pero si algo me ha enseñado Rarity es que se le puede convencer a cualquiera si sabes cómo ser tierna…

Scootaloo.- ¡¿Qué?! de ninguna manera, me niego rotundamente el hacer eso…

Applebloom.- ¡oh vamos! ¿No quieres saber realmente cual es cutie mark?

Scootaloo.- claro que sí, pero…

Applebloom.- estoy segura que él tiene que saber, solo te pedimos que seas tierna una vez…

Después de pensarlo por un momento y que la curiosidad también le ganara, acepto, comenzaron a planear el cómo atacar a Yari, un vez que determinaron sus posiciones y enseñarle unos trucos a Scootaloo, estaban por salir de la casa club para dirigirse directo contra su objetivo, pero un ruido entre los arbustos llamo su atención, miraron por una de las ventanas para ver de qué se trataba.

De ellos salieron un trio de perros diamantes de los cuales el más grande cargaba un saco que constante mente se movía, ignorando por completo que eran vistos desde lo alto por las 3 pequeñas, ellos siguieron su camino, solo los vieron pasar de largo cuando del saco se asomó la cabeza de Daimond tiara la cual luchaba por escapar, dio un grito de socorro el cual fue ahogado cundo uno de los perros la metió nuevamente al saco.

Perro 1.- espero que valga la pena pedir rescate por este par de poni

Perro 2.- según dijeron ellas son de familia rica

Perro 3.- ¿porque tengo que cargarlas yo?

Perro 1.- porque yo soy el líder…

Comenzaron a alejarse sin ninguna preocupación, las pequeñas crusaders no sabían cómo reaccionar, más en un momento de reflexión, Scootaloo salió de la casa club ara ir a su escúter zafo el carrito rojo de su escúter y dio media vuelta.

Scootaloo.- vayan y avisen a mi papa

Applebloom.- ¿espera que es lo que estás pensando hacer?

Scootaloo.- que no lo dije, pienso seguir con el negocio familiar.

Acelero tan rápido como le era posible para sus alas, al ver como se alejaban Applebloom y Swette belle corrieron hacia el pueblo, mientras tanto los perros diamantes estaban avanzando sin preocupación pues ya tenían la victoria asegurada, con su oído sensible pudieron es cuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, se detuvieron para ver de qué se trataba y para su sorpresa, dando un salto desde los arbustos, Scootaloo aterrizo con su escúter en la cara del perro diamante que sujetaba el saco.

Este lo soltó y cayó de espaldas, en cuestión de fracción de segundos, gracias a sus reflejos, Scootaloo tomo el saco antes de que quedaran aplastadas por el perro, como pudo abrió el saco para dejar salir a Daimond tiara y a Silver Spoon.

Perro 1.- ¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Scootaloo.- ¿están bien?

Daimond tiara.- si, esos tontos querían secuestrarnos…

Scootaloo.- tranquila ya todo está bien

Perro 2.- tal parece que esa pequeña quiere ser una heroína

Perro 1.- bueno, será mejor demostrarle que los héroes siempre sufren…

Scootaloo.- ¡pónganse detrás de mí!

Los perros comenzaron a avanzar mientras el tercero se levantaba y se unía, Scootaloo se mantenía con una mirada desafiante pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco del miedo, a escasos centímetros de que los perros pudieran tomar a la pequeña pegaso, se pudo apreciar clara mente como del cielo, con ambas piernas, Yari dio una patana en la nuca del perro dejando su cabeza incrustada en el suelo, los otros dos perros se movieron hacia los costados para tomar distancia.

Yari.- ¡dejen a mi hija en paz!

La mirada de Yari desprendía una luz y un aura asesina, tomo postura de combate de muay thai, mientras dirigía su atención a los dos perros restantes.

Yari.- apaaaa, apa, apa, apa, apa, apa muay thai no shinigami, Apachai Hopachai, prepárense para experimentar un infierno de dolor.

No necesito quitarse el collar, el comenzó a usar a los dos perros como saco de boxeo, una vez que termino de dejarlos más morados que spike, los ato con una soga que saco del costal donde tenía a las chicas, tomando el extremo de una de las soga, comenzó a girar para lanzar a los perros diamantes lejos de ellos.

Pudo sentir como era abrazado de una de sus piernas, cuando miro hacia abajo para ver a Scootaloo, se separó y se arrodillo para poder estar cerca de ella, se limitó a dar una pequeña caricia en su crin mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Yari.- deberás que te encanta meterte en problemas

Scootaloo.- no eres el más indicado para decir eso

Yari.- tienes razón, pero a la próxima asegúrate de no estar segura que podrás ganar…

Scootaloo.- ¿no estas enojado?

Yari.- porque me enojaría, trataste de salvarlas, aun cuando ellas no han sido amables contigo, hiciste lo que era correcto *estirando los cachetes* lo que si es que no me des sustos como estos, al menos avísame antes de hacer estas locuras

Scootaloo.- peedooon – luchado contra la estirada de cachetes

Yari.- si vas a seguir así, voy a tener que entrenarte

Scootaloo.- ¿enseeeeriooooo?

Yari.- ya hablaremos de eso, será mejor regresar… tengo que ir a recoger el marco de mi moto

La soltó a la pegaso la cual pese al dolor tenía una gran sonrisa, tomo a las otras dos ponis y junto Scootaloo se tele trasportaron frente a su casa, en donde Swette belle y Applebloom estaban esperando a su retorno, después de que las ponis agradecieran a Scootaloo y a Yari de haberlas ayudado, se retiraron, Yari se limitó a cargar a Scootaloo sobre sus hombros como recompensa en lo que se dirigían al taller, las sonrisas y risas se escuchaba claramente mientras caminaban, pues pese al extraños y peculiares primeros días como familia, felicidad y amor era algo que no faltaba.


	40. Rarity

Un espléndido día para dar inicio a la creaciones artísticas más grandes de la moda, como es usual hoy desperté en mi glamoroso cuarto, después de un breve paso por el baño para embellecerme, no es que lo necesite, pero una dama siempre tiene que lucir radiante; baje a mi cocina para prepararme un desayuno gourmet, después me dirigí a mi estudio para por fin terminar mis encargos para Fancy Pants, se ha vuelto un cliente frecuente después de conocer mi talento.

Aparte de terminar con los pedidos estaba obsesionado en el conjunto nuevo pues tuve una inspiración durante mi sueño, pero por alguna razón no he podido plasmar bien esa revelación ni en el lienzo ni en la tela, creo que estoy teniendo un bloqueo creativo y ES… LO…PEOR… POSIBLEEE. *cayendo en mi sofá* tengo que buscar la forma de poder conseguir alcanzar esa culminación artistica, tal vez si dejo de pensar tanto en él, las ideas fluyan por si solas.

*campanas*

Al es cucharlas baje hacia al lobby para atender a la clientela, para mi sorpresa era Applejack, lo peculiar era que estaba contemplando los vestidos que tenía en el aparador, eso es raro, la Applejack que yo conozco no estaría interesada en la moda a menos que yo la presionara, baje y ella noto mi presencia, lucia algo nerviosa.

Applejack.- hola Rarity, ¿Qué tal el negocio?

Rarity.- hola Applejack y de maravilla, con los eventos de Nightmare Night estoy mejor que nunca, además con lo de la carrera pude hacer publicidad a mi negocio en los reinos

Applejack.- es bueno oír eso, pero, ¿no tienes mucho trabajo?

Rarity.- la temporada alta es durante las festividades y los eventos de gran alcurnia lo que me recuerda que pronto será la "Grand Galloping Gala" así que los pedidos estarán por llegar…

Applejack.- entonces será mejor que no te moleste con lo que venía a pedirte

Rarity.- tonterías querida, ya te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Applejack.- primero promete que no te burlaras -poniéndose seria

Rarity.- ¡ah!, yo jamás me burlaría de los problemas de una amiga…

Applejack.- júralo

Rarity.- está bien, lo "pinkie promise" -cruzando mi corazón

Applejack.- *inhalación fuerte* quiero que me ayudes a ser más femenina para hacer recapacitar al tonto que se robó mi corazón y se fije únicamente en mi para tomarlo como mi marido. .. *cerrando los ojos*

Rarity.- ° ° ° ° ° °, ¡ OH POR CELESTIAAAAAA! - tomándola de los cascos – ¡no puedo creer que por fin te enamoraras y lo que es mejor, que pensaste en mí para aconsejarte!

Aunque Applejack y yo siempre hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, es una de mis mejores amigas, todavía sigo agradecía de que ayudara a mejorar mi relación de hermana con Swette belle, el que me escogiera para algo tan importante como es su primer amor, hace que sea más especial, tengo que poner todo de mi parte para ayudarla, después de todo si alguien sabe sobre ser femenina, soy la más calificada.

Applejack.- tranquila Rarity, no es la gran cosa – escondiéndose con su sombrero

Rarity.- por supuesto que lo es, no hay dada más maravilloso que el amor – tocando su hombro – ahora querida, cuéntame de él y no omitas detalles.

Applejack.- pues… es grande y fuerte… algo pedante pero de un gran corazón… es culto, una vez vi como hablo otros idiomas… siempre lo veo trabajando en cosas para los demás…

Rarity.-se ve que es toda una joya, ¿es del pueblo?, ¿lo conozco? ¿Cuál es su situación amorosa?

Applejack.- si está viviendo en el pueblo y estoy segura de que lo has visto… su situación es algo, difícil…

Rarity.- ¿puedo saber quién es?

Applejack.- yo… preferiría… mantenerlo en secreto… -apeándose mientras torcía un poco su boca

Rarity.- bueno, creo que es normal, está bien no preguntare más, pero dime que fue lo que te cautivo

Applejack.- el cómo se refirió a mí – ruborizándose- el piensa en mí como su esposa, que sea la madre de sus hijos, y si son sincera, me agrada la idea…

Rarity.- Applejack, dime una cosa, ¿él es… casado? – preocupándome

Applejack.- no, pero tiene una hija… y parece un buen padre…

Algo en mi mente me dice que se de quien habla pero no puedo concretar nada, son pocos los ponis que son padres solteros, de los cuales conos pocos por mi trabajo, pero se ve muy ilusionada por él, bueno que más da, el amor tiene a ser misterioso; después de tomar una cuantas medidas, comencé a visualizar un estilo nuevo para Applejack, de esa manera podremos captar su atención, si lo que le gusta es su lado materno, tendré que resaltar eso para que caiga rendido por ella.

Después de decirle que se esperara unos días para tener listo el vestido y así poder darle unos cuantos consejos en práctica para sacar su lado femenino, se limitó a abrazarme y nos despedimos, ahora más que nunca estoy motivada, comenzó a dibujar el boceto de Applejack y después de poder plasmarlo vi que no tenía el material necesario para confeccionarlo, así que salí para conseguirlo y trabajar lo más pronto posible en él.

Sali de la boutique y me dirigí a la zona comercial de Ponyville, después de usar mis increíbles dotes de convencimiento para persuadir a los vendedores de que me dejaran más barato los materiales, estaba regresando triunfal cuando vi en medio de la calle a Twilight junto a spike quien llevaba una gran lista, lo que llamo más la atención era la gran caja de madera detrás de ellos, me acerque para saludar y preguntar, pues la curiosidad me mataba.

Rarity.- Twilight, spike, ¿Como están?

Twilight.- oh, hola Rarity, bien estamos de compras, por lo visto tú también

Rarity.- si, son para un encargo especial, pero cuéntame, ¿qué es esa caja?

Spike.- son cachivaches científicos de Twilight

Twilight.- ¡no son cachivaches!, son remplazos que ordene para re-instalar mi laboratorio después de que ALGUIEN LO HIZO EXPLOTAR -cerrando los ojos en lo último

Rarity.- ya veo, pero, no crees que es demasiado para cárgalo tu sola, aun con la ayuda de spike…

.- el problema es que soy yo el que lo carga…

Al escuchar la voz me asome y detrás de la caja, sentado en el suelo estaba ese príncipe humano, tenía un par de sogas encima de sus hombros que salían de la caja, como si la caja fuera una mochila, por lo que veía estaba algo agotado, pero la verdad no me importo, después de todo es para lo único que sirve.

Twilight.- tú dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera…

Yari.- tienes suerte de que no me niegue a lo lindo, sino, no estaría aquí…

Twilight.- es…es tu culpa por destrozar mi laboratorio – desvió la mirada y creo que se apeno

Yari.- spike, ¿quién fue la que insistió en experimentar conmigo?

Spike.- Twilight

Yari.- ¿Quién realizo preguntas para medir mi inteligencia?

Spike.- Twilight

Yari.- ¿Quién se comió mi cupcakes de choco-banana durante la fiesta de Scootaloo?

Spike.- am, yo…

Yari.- ¿En serio?, demonios, yo quería culpar a Twilight…

Twilight.- muy gracioso ustedes dos

Rarity.- la verdad no me sorprende que seas la razón de su destrucción, ¿seguro que no es tu talento especial? – en torno de burla

Yari.- que graciosa, fue tan gracioso que se me olvido reír…

Rarity.- pues lamento que no seas lo suficiente mente inteligente para entender la grandeza de mis palabras.

Yari.- eh?…- su mirada cambio a una mas arrogante- Twilight, haz una pregunta… vemos quien contesta correctamente…

Twilight.- am, déjame pensar… oh, ya se, ¿Por qué un pony no duerme noche tras noche y nunca se siente cansado durante el trabajo?

Rarity.- por algún hechizo que se auto impuso para no sentir fatiga

Twilight.- lo siento pero no es correcto

Yari.- porque trabaja de noche y descansa en el día.

Twilight.- correcto

Yari.- la inteligencia no es cuanto sepas, sino la agilidad de resolver problemas… -sacado la lengua en señal de burla

Rarity.- eres un vulgar…

No pude terminar la frase pues vi cómo se acercaban las niñas como acostumbraban, Swette belle y Applebloom estaba atrás en el carrito rojo mientras eran impulsadas por Scootaloo la cual estaba usando ese escúter que le regalaron en su cumpleaños, se detuvieron justo alado de nosotros, al parecer venían de la escuela.

Scootaloo.- hola papa

Yari.- mhmhmhmhmhmmhmh *gozando de la palabra* dilo otra vez

Scootaloo.- papa – feliz

Yair.- mhmhmhmhmhm*disfrutándolo* no me canso de oírlo

Scootaloo.- ni yo de decirlo, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Yari.- cumpliendo con una promesa, soy el esclavo de Twilight por un día, solo espero que no quiera experimentar conmigo otra vez

Twilight.- ¿no puedo? - sorprendida

Yari.- oí, ¿enserio pensabas experimentar conmigo de nuevo? – asustándose

Twilight.- pues tenía unos experimentos en mente – sonrojándose

Yari.- ¿hay cosa que no aprendes verdad?

Applebloom.- Hey, quizás podamos obtener nuestras cutie marks de científicas…

Yari.- no no no no no no no no no no- "estilo jake el perro"- créanme ,sus cuite marks no tiene nada que ver con la ciencia, ¡en serio!

Scootaloo.- pues si tú lo dices, está bien, iremos a recoger lo último de mis cosas para mudarme a la casa

Yari.- está bien, vayan con cuidado y dile a luna que llegare antes de la noche, y que no intente preparar la cena

Scootaloo.- Entendido…

Rarity.- Lo mismo va para ti Swette belle, no tardes mucho en regresar

vimos como las tres pequeñas poni ponía en marcha en ir al orfanato, después de subir como Yari se levantaba y como si fuera una gran mochila, cargó la caja como si nada, tengo que admitir que se trata de fuerza no se queda atrás, pero aun así sigue siendo de mi desconfianza.

Twilight.- Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos nosotros también

Rarity.- Twilight, querida, podemos hablar un momento *alejándola de ellos dos*

Twilight.- ¿Qué sucede?

Rarity. -En serio no te molesta estar con ese sujeto, es obvio que tiene una gran falta de modales *girando para verlo sobre el hombro*

Twilight.- sé que no es el más refinado, pero al menos sabes muy bien lo que hace, es solo que le des una oportunidad de conocerlo…

Rarity.- me niego rotunda mente, es un asqueroso, salvaje, egocéntrico y ofensivo ser que me he topado…

Yari.- y te parado a tu lado… escuchándote…

Rarity.- usted no tiene ni el más mínimo respeto por los demás *girando hacia el* se ve que su título de realeza solo es eso, un título, carece o de todo sentido de la caballerosidad…

Yari.- como pides algo que no das, además prefiero mil veces ser un salvaje que regresar a esa vida vacía tu so…

De la nada sentí como era empujada por el príncipe al suelo, caí mientras perdía la concentración y deje caer todas mis cosa, me levanto para sacudirme, como se atreve en cuanto me escuche este cretino, pero en cuento me giro para mi sorpresa ya le habían dado un castigo, estaba cubierto de lodo.

Rarity.- ¡ ¿qué diablos te pasa y a que viene esa apariencia!

Twilight.- tranquilízate Rarity, el trato de evitar que fueras la que dará embarrada de lodo cuando paso Derpy conduciendo una carretilla

Rarity.- pero no es motivo para empujarme…

De repente se escuchó un sonido duro contra el suelo, giramos y vimos una piedra llena de lodo y algo rojo, cuando miramos de forma detenida el lodo estaba lleno de graba y al parecer la piedra más grande e le dio justo en la boca, ahora me siento algo culpable.

Yari.- grandioso tenías que ponerle rocas al lodo* alzando su puño hacia el cielo* ok, que te hice yo, cuál es tu puto problema, – limpiándose el lodo de la cara

Spike.- creo que ocupas atención médica

Yari.- comparado con lo de luna, no es nada, el problema es que tendré que caminar todo el día con el lodo…

Rarity.- si quieres ven a la boutique, pondré a lavar tu ropa mientras tomas un baño,

Yari.- pero tengo que cargar esto

Twilight.- bueno, creo que puedo tele trasportarlo, pero todavía quedara pendiente el favor,

Yari.- ¿por qué no la lo hiciste desde un principio? – frunciendo el ceño

Twilight.- más que todo para que pagaras tu deuda,… aparte quería pasar tiempo contigo – susurrando lo último

Yari.- ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Twilight.- no nada *tomando a spike y la caja* entonces nos vemos otro día *desapareciendo en un haz de luz*

Des pues de recoger las cosas que compre nos fuimos directos a mi casa, le mostré el baño de invitados, no iba a dejar que llenara de lodo el mío, después de acomodar las cosas en mi estudio de trabajo recordé que el usa ropa, así que decidí hacer el favor completo y lavarla.

Rarity.- *tocar puerta*príncipe, voy a entrar por su ropa *mientras entraba*

Yari.- Eh?, oh está bien *desde la ducha*

Rarity.- trate de no hacer un desastre quiere- tomando las cosas con mi magia

Yari.- muy tarde, tendrás que limpiar todo después de que yo lo use *asomando su cabeza tras la cortina*

Rarity.- descuida mandare a alguien que lo limpie y le mandare la cueeeee….

Pise uno de los charcos de lodos que dejo en el baño, sentí como me iba de espaldas pero al caer sentí blando y mojado, cuando pude vi que el príncipe me había atrapado, se estiro quedando a medio cuerpo fuera da la ducha, algo doloroso pues parece que se tuvo que tirar al suelo para poder atraparme.

Yari.- ¿estás bien?

Rarity.- si gracias * levantándome* no fue lo que….

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin sus vestimentas, realmente tenía esa musculatura que tanto mencionaba Rainbow Dash, pero mi susto fue al ver su entre pierna cunado se levantó, pude ver su, su, su… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, entre en pánico y salí lo mas rápido posible del baño, tardare un tiempo en poder asimilar lo que mis puros ojos contemplaron, deje la ropa en la lavandería mientras sujetaba mi cabeza para lidiar con la conmoción, cuando de repente escucho el sonido de la entrada.

Rarity.- buenos días en que puedo servirle -vi aun pegaso de pelaje Gamboge brillante y un crin azul zafiro

.- buenos días, estaba buscando a Rarity…

Rarity.- soy yo, en que puedo servirle… - tomo mi casco para besarla

.- Flash Sentry, y soy yo el que quiere servirle

Rarity.- que encantador, ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde boutique?

Flash.- vine a comprobar una apuesta, me dijeron que aquí encontraría a la más bella unicornio, y creo que perdí…

Rarity.- oh, es… muy atento de su parte…

Flash.- sé que resultara algo apresurado, pero quería saber si cumpliría el sueño de este iluso pegaso, y ¿quisiera ser mi acompañante en la "Grand Galloping Gala"?

Rarity.- oh, pero que algo, debo decir que es verdad es algo apresurado…

Flash.- tal vez esto la convenza - saco una cajita de su mochila- espero cambie su opinión

Lo tome con mi magia para poder contemplarlo, en el interior se encontraba un dije que tenía una gema muy parecidas a las de mi cutie mark, tenía un color azul rey que hipnotizaba, el resto de la cadena era de plata, pero la joya centrar era única, aun siendo una gran conocedora de gemas esta era la primera vez que me topaba con ella.

Rarity.- es bello, en especial la joya -contemplándola

Flash.- es genamita pura, es la primera yegua que pone sus ojos en esta gema, son muy conocidas en la legión dragón pero celosamente cuidadas, fue un reto conseguir esta muestra para una poni de su belleza.

Rarity.- ¿fue con hasta donde viven eso dragones horripilantes solo para asegurar que aceptara ser su acompañante?

Flash.- y por lo visto valió la pena

Rarity.- yo no sé qué decir…

Flash.- piénselo, mañana regresare por su respuesta, ahora si me disculpa me retiro mi estimada dama.

Tan pronto como llego, salió de la puerta, no es la primera vez que un poni me corteja, pero tenía cierto encanto que encantaba mis oídos, sin mencionar su uso de las palabras, ese si es un caballero que vale la pena tener en la vida diaria de uno, no como… ¡el príncipe!, se me olvido por completo, gire para ir a la lavandería pero cuando llegue me topé con el únicamente usando una toalla y tomando sus ropas.

Rarity.- ¿pero qué hace?

Yari.- será mejor que me largue, prefiero bañarme en mi casa donde al menos no tendré tantos accidentes…

Rarity.- pero que grosero, después de usar y dejar sucio mi ducha, actúas de forma desagradecida, no debí ofrecerte mi casa en primer lugar…

Yari.- otra cosa, deberías de rechazar a ese pegaso si realmente sabes lo que te conviene…

Rarity.- ¿nos escuchaste?, ¡pero que atrevido, no sabía que también fueras un fisgón de lo peor!

Yari.- me vale lo que pienses de mí, genamita…. no sé por qué pero me suena ese nombre… de todas maneras será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones de lo…

Rarity.- ¡YA BASTA! -me deje llevar por la ira- hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, tienes un título y no te comportas a la altura, eres un asqueroso salvaje, si tanto te molesta entonces aceptare ir con él, al menos es si se comporta como un caballero… algo que tu no podrías ni hacer si tu vida dependiera de ello…

Se hizo un silencio el cual me pareció eterno, sé que no era una de mis mejores ideas insultar a un ser que está a un paso de poder destruir toda Ecuestria si se lo propusiera, pero simplemente no puedo soportarlo más, él se limitó a verme por encima de su hombro, solo dijo "haz lo que quieras" antes de desaparecer con todas sus cosas, sentí un alivio cuando él se fue, no sé cómo hace la princesa luna para controlarlo.

No debo pensar en eso, tengo que prepararme para el gran evento frente a mí, pues Applejack no será la única que tendrá suerte en el amor, ahora más que nunca creo haber encontrado un poni que vale la pena de tratar tengo que darme prisa, hoy me siento inspirada.


	41. Cuento parte Final?

(/watch?v=gNaGVPldBgc)

Los días se hicieron tristes para la princesa, ya no podía ver al joven, por ella fue quien el arriesgo todo, incluso a su familia la cual cuidaba mucho, la princesa se sentía culpable; pasaron varios días, ya no salía de su cuarto, muy apenas comía, todas las noches se le escuchaba llorar.

Todos en el palacio se preocuparon por ella, la bella princesa que siempre se había mantenido sonriente, ahora tenía la cara más triste de todas; la reina culpaba al rey, todo fue porque no quiso escuchar a la princesa, dejarla vivir como cualquier otro.

El rey quiso remediarlo pero no pudo, el joven ahora en verdad había cometido un crimen, ya no estaba en sus manos su destino, quería culpar al joven, pero no podía, hasta él sabía que su odio no tenía sentido.

Una noche, en el palacio se escucharon gritos, todos despertaron, los gritos venían del cuarto de la princesa, cuando los reyes llegaron, vieron como una de las criadas intentaba despertar a la princesa, pero esta no respondía.

La princesa estaba muy triste, tanto que no soporto estar despierta, con la ayuda de una bruja, ella cayó en un sueño casi eterno, después de todo, ella quería vivir en el mundo se sueños, en donde podía seguir jugando con el joven.

Llamaron doctores, incluso magos, pero ninguno pudo despertar a la princesa, le dijieron al rey que lo único que podían hacer era esperar al joven, pues el podría ser la solución de su problema.

Mas no podían, el joven fue mandado a una isla, por el crimen de matar al príncipe, estaría en esa isla hasta que fuera hombre, la tristeza cayo en el palacio, pues eso quería decir que la princesa, dormiría por mucho tiempo.

Se dice que la princesa, espera pacientemente a que el joven regrese, que él la despertara con un beso de amor, pues eso se juró uno al otro, amor eterno.

.- manito, que paso después

Yari.- la princesa sigue esperando al príncipe –algo melancólico- el príncipe todavía no se ha vuelto un hombre

.-no me gusta este final…

Yari.- no bibi, no es un final… la historia aun continua, justo ahora la princesa está dormida, esperando, bibi, ¿Qué piensas del joven?

.-no es justo… el no hizo nada malo, el solo quería a la pincesa

Yari.- verdad, bibi, justo ahora estoy buscando al príncipe

.- ¿lo tas buscando?

Yari.- sip, quiero ayudarlo a que regrese con la princesa, por eso, por eso no puedo regresar ahora, me entiendes

.-manito es bueno, manito seas un héoe, ayuda al joven, hay que despeta a la pincesa

Yari.- entonces eso hare, cuida de las demás mientras busco al joven, para poder salvar a la princesa.-escucho un bostezo- será mejor que te vayas a dormi

.-buenas noches manito

Yari.- Buenas noches bibi, te quiero

.-yo también te quiero – pasando el teléfono - ¿hijo?

Yari.- mama, estaré ocupado en estos días, por lo cual no poder contestar el teléfono

.- ¿por qué?

Yari.- entrare a una zona del silencio, por lo que no ser capaz usar el teléfono.

.- entiendo, cuídate quieres.

Yari.- claro

*colgar*

Se escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación, Yari encontró a luna en la puerta mirándola.

Yari.- ¿qué pasa?

Luna.- zona de silencio

Yari.- es la única forma de que no se preocupe por que no le conteste por un tiempo

Luna.- ¿por qué no le dijiste sobre la "Grand Galloping Gala"?

Yari.- es mejor así, sería difícil de explicar que estoy en otro mundo.

Luna.- está bien, pero hay algo que me sigue causando duda, no entendí tu historia hasta ahora…

Yari.- ¿y que entendió mi bella dama?

Luna.- no te burles- apenándose- recuerdo que dijiste que iniciaste este viaje para auto descubrirte, ahora le dijiste a bibí que tu estas buscando al príncipe para ayudarlo – mirándolo seriamente- tu eres el joven de la historia, es tu pasado…

Yari.- que lista eres… es verdad, es un cuento basado en una vivencia de mi pasado, una historia que me gustaría olvidar.

Luna.- tengo algunas pistas, pero, me gustaría saber realmente que paso, pero sobre todo, porque cuentas esta historia

Yari.- luna, hay historias que es mejor dejarlas como son, historias, pues cuando descubres la verdad detrás de ellas, no siempre es agradable… - mirando la noche por la ventana- no quisiera ser grosero, pero tengo mucho que hacer para el evento.

Sin oponerse a ello, luna se retiró de la habitación de Yari, él solo siguió templando los papeles en su escritorio, en ellos había un mapa del palacio, así como distintas hojas con el historial de distintos guardias del palacio, pero en lo que más trabajaba era en un dibujo algo arcaico de un poni en el cual estaba diseñando algo para ellos.

Yari.- espero no tengamos que usar esto….


	42. Los días pasaron

En Los días pasaron y como se esperaba, hoy es la noche en que la Grand Galloping Gala, sorpresivamente aun cuando tuvieron una mala experiencia la vez pasada, las mane six decidieron ir nuevamente pues la princesa aseguro que en esta ocasión tendría una velada que todas disfrutarían, todas tenían vestidos de noche renovados por Rarity, incluso confecciono uno para las princesas.

**( wiki/User_blog:Winternight_Moon/Sorted_Fans_Arts) sinceramente lo mío son los combates y reconozco que hay mejores artistas que tienes más talento con la moda, en mi caso mi moda es más simbólica que glamorosa, además se ven hermosas.**

Aprendiendo de sus errores del pasado decidieron no separarse a menos de ser necesario, al entrar nuevamente por las puertas contemplaron el ambiente claramente lleno de glamur y elegancia, caminaron hasta la sala principal para encontrarse con la princesa Celestia la cual lucia el vestido que confecciono Rarity.

Celestia.- sean bienvenidas

Twilight.- princesa, gracias por invitarnos…

Rainbow.- solo espero que no pase lo mismo que el año pasado

Twilight.- ¡Rainbow Dash! - llamando su atención

Celestia.- tranquila Twilight, despreocúpese en esta ocasión no será tan aburrido como siempre…

Rarity.- sinceramente me gustaría poder disfrutar de este evento sin principies molestos

Celestia.- me temo que no se podrá cumplir esa expectativa…

Las trompetas sonaron llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en lo alto de las escaleras se centraron dos ponis de la guardia nocturna, de un las puertas salieron luna usando el vestido confeccionado para ella, estaba sujetándose del brazo de Yari el cual estaba usando un esmoquin de cola de pingüino y un pañuelo como corbatín, tenía completamente el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un lazo negro, demostraba un porte de elegancia y seriedad, algo totalmente distinto al habitual salvaje impulsivo con el que lidiaban día con día.

.- ¡ante ustedes la princesa de la noche y su futuro esposo! – anuncio el de la derecha

.- ¡la princesa Luna y el príncipe Yari! – termino el otro

La presentación le cayó en seco a unas cuantas ponis de recordar la situación en la que se encontraba nuestro amigo, pese que los celos se las comían por dentro, no podían de dejar de contemplar al humano pues era una faceta que nunca imaginaron ver en él, luna estaba algo avergonzada al bajar por las escaleras junto con Yari el cual mantenía un rostro serio pero lleno de paz y felicidad, pronto llegaron con las demás.

Yari.- buenas noches mis bellas damas – un tono más grave y seductor para algunas

Rainbow. - ¡Yari!, ¿Pero qué diablos...?

Yari. –Sorprendidas, no es de mi estilo pero, uno tiene que estar acorde a la ocasión

Applejack. –Bromeas, es como si hubieras nacido con cuchara de plata en la boca, si no te conociera en serio creería que fueras un príncipe

Rarity. -Aun cuando tengo que admitir que se ve respetable, no cambia el hecho que siga siendo el mismo…

Yari.- gracias *haciendo una breve referencia*ahora sí me disculpan tengo que revisar que toda la fiesta se encuentre normal

Twilight.- espera, ¿tú organizaste la "Grand Galloping Gala"?

Celestia.- se ofreció en cuanto supo que pronto se celebraría, ya me ahorro el tener que estar recibiendo a todos los ponis.

Yari.- dentro de poco será su presentación formal y dar la bienvenida a todos, eso me recuerda, todas vayan a donde estaban la primera vez que asistieron a este evento…

Pinkie.- uuuu, ¿Qué preparaste? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Yari.- no, no, no, tendrán que esperar a la sorpresa después de la bienvenida, las sorpresas son para agradecerles su ayuda en todo este tiempo que me quede en este mundo, la primera en recibirlo será Twilight…

Twilight.- ¿yo? – algo ilusionada

Yari.- la vez pasada no pudiste pasar tiempo con Celestia, con esta bienvenida, les dejara tiempo de sobra para que pueda ponerse al día.

Celestia.- espero poder escuchar sobre tus últimas investigaciones

Twilight.- ¿eh?! Si… claro princesa - recordando su pequeña investigación secreta.

Yari.- bueno, si me disculpan tengo que preparar las demás sorpresas, con permiso mi dama

Se separó de luna y con un gesto beso su casco, se retiró y muy distinto a su caminar de bravucón o chico malo, caminar una elegancia y porte que hipnotizaba, todas se le quedaron viendo hasta que dobló la esquina en el pasillo y desapareció de su vista, cuando ya recuperaron la compostura, se vieron entre si tratando de imaginar lo que les esperaba.

Tal como dijo, tiempo después los ponis se juntaron en el recibidor principal, Celestia dio una cordial bienvenida a todos los invitados y pidió que disfrutaran de los eventos organizados por el príncipe Yari, una vez que se terminó, aun con duda todas decidieron seguir la indicación de Yari, se separaron y fueron a donde se destrozaron sus ilusiones, todas menos Rarity pues no quería recrear la ves que se topó con Blueblood.

Decidió caminar para buscar al pegaso que la invito días atrás, acordaron encontrar sé en la esa noche pues para no causar problemas y quedar mal con sus amigas, sin querer termino cerca del jardín y pudo notar a Fluttershy caminar, puesto que la curiosidad era fuerte se asomó para ver la sorpresa de su amiga.

Fluttershy entro al jardín como la vez anterior, los animales se asustaron y se escondieron de ella, estaba apando de deprimirse cuando vio a Yari caminar hacia ella, noto que su amiga se puso algo nerviosa con la presencia del humano, él se arrodillo y tomo su casco, de uno de sus bolcillos saco un pequeño frasco, no más grande que un tintero.

Fluttershy.- qu…que haces…

Yari.- este es un regalo por ayudarme con Horo, tuve que negociar con Zecora pero al final lo conseguí, "Sweet Scent" , es algo redundante pues tú ya eres dulce – lo coloco en la palma del casco de la pegaso

Fluttershy se puso roja ante el comentario, al separarse dejo un pequeño brillo en su casco del cual salía un aroma que lentamente comenzó a atraer a los animales, Fluttershy se emocionó al verlos Yari solo mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, aun cuando estaba rodead de los animalitos que tanto tiempo quiso conocer miro con una mirada perdida y soñadora a Yari, eso ultimo causo alerta en la cabeza de Rarity por lo que decidió seguirlo para ver que más tramaba.

Siguió a Yari hasta llegar a donde a otra parte del castillo donde había una gran conmoción, donde fue empujada por uno de los wonderbolts (Soarin) para cuando quiso perdió de vista a Yari, pero pudo notar a Applejack, la poni vaquera estaba desconcertada pues justo donde ella se posiciono el año pasado, estaba un puesto de las delicias de su granja, solo que esta ocasión era Granny Smith y Big Mac estaban atendiendo.

Granny Smith estaba usando sus viejas ropas de cuando era pionera y Big Mac un smoking muy al viejo oeste, Applejack vio la gran fila de los ponis que deseaba probar las delicias, se acercó para poder entender lo que pasaba, hasta que vio a Yari del otro lado mientras comía uno de los famosos "Apple pie" de Granny, lo comía de tal manera que antojaba de solo verlo disfrutar de él.

Applejack.- ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Granny.- Applejack, sorpresa, no es grandioso ahorra si vamos a comprar un arado nuevo…

Big Mac.- eyeep

Applejack.- ¿pero cómo es…?

Yari.- publicidad visual– se acercó – si ven que alguien de gran influencia disfruta de esto, todos también querrán, las masas son fáciles de predecir…

Granny.- realmente nos has ayudado, nos vendría bien alguien como tú en la familia, ¿no crees Applejack?

Applejack.- ¡GRANNYYY! *Sonrojándose*

Yari.- me encantaría pero, me temo que ya tengo compromisos que atender *se giró* eso sí, todavía no olvido de nuestra promesa…

El corazón de Applejack latió fuertemente pues recordó la promesa que se hicieron, Rarity nuevamente presencio como la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas, las sospechas estaban comenzando a ser más fuertes y que la intriga se hacía más fuerte, continuo siguiendo a Yari pues algo le decía que no tramaba nada bueno, en esta ocasión llegaron la zona vip en donde se reunían los wonderbolts, y Rainbow estaba frene a la entrada recordando lo mal que le fue el año anterior hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Pudo contemplar como Yari estaba hablando con uno de los wonderbolts, la cual era Spitfire, la líder del equipo, al percatarse de la presencia de Rainbow, Yari junto con Spitfire se dirigieron a su encuentro.

Yari.-Rainbow Dash, me alegro encontrarte, ¿creo que ya se conocen?

Spitfire.- con que esta es la pegaso que el príncipe considera la más rápida, no crei que el Rainbow Sonic se pudiera usar en una carrera…

Rainbow.- no es la gran cosa…- disimulando la emoción

Spitfire.- tienes muy buenas aptitudes, solo tendremos que trabajar en tu concentración

Rainbow.- ¿trabajar?

Yari.- estuve hablando con Spitfire y con mi amplia recomendación fuiste aceptada en la academia de los wonderbolts, en esta semana te llega la carta de aceptación

Rainbow.- ¿estas bromeando?

Spitfire.- después de ver tu desempeño en la carrera entre los reinos es obvio que eres una wonderbolts en potencia, solo tenemos que pulir unas cuantas cosas

Rainbow. Yo no sé qué decir…

Yari.- solo demuestra el tesoro que hay tras seguirte y todo saldrá bien.

El rubor invadió el rostro de la pegaso cian, Spitfire ofreció a Rainbow formar parte del espectáculo estilo libre que preparo Yari, ella acepto de forma inmediata, al ver que todo iba a pedir de boca Yari se despido con un reverencia y camino al interior del palacio, en ningún memento Rarity llego a pensar que podría ver a Rainbow comportarse como una dama, y todavía como una dama enamorada, eso ultimo le traía una gran preocupación.

Sintiendo más desconfianza sobre Yari, continuo con su acoso desde las sombras, ahora en esta ocasión estaban en la salón de baile en donde pinkie pie estaba siendo arbitro en una discusión que tenía a todos algo sorprendidos, posteriormente llego Yari para contemplar a pinkie tratando de separar a Octavia y Vinyl, sin perder su porte se acercó y calmo el temperamento de las ponis.

Yari.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, cual es la causa de esta riña?

Octavia.- príncipe, podría explicarle a la señorita Vinyl, que este es un evento de clase en donde su música no es adecuada…

Vinyl.- ya te lo dije Tavi, me contrataron para esta darle vida a esta fiesta

Octavia.- no me llames así en público…-molesta

Yari.- la cuestión es que en efecto, yo contrate los servicios de DJ pon-3 para darle más vida a esta fiesta.

Octavia.- su majestad, con todo el respeto, aunque no dudo que haya quienes gusten de la música de Vinyl, nuestros géneros son demasiados distintos

Yari.- puede que tenga razón, pero tomando en cuenta el mundo en el que yo vivía, una de las mejores cosas es unir los polos opuestos.

Sin decir más se acercó al escenario donde estaba la orquesta y tomo prestado el Violin de uno de los unicornios, se acercó a Vinyl y le comento algo al oído, el unicornio solamente sonrió y salió disparada a su tornamesa para colocar unos discos los cuales comenzó a girar.

Yari.- damas y caballeros, a continuación los deleitare con una pieza que de mi mundo, les pido algo de paciencia, estoy algo olvidado, espero les guste y los anime a disfrutar del baile, DJ pon-3 póngale play

(/watch?v=htvpZMVgXGk) **interpreto la pieza completa**

Con las pocas instrucciones que le dieron, Vinyl pudo recrear el sonido de fondo y pista que le sirvió a Yari para poder ejecutar la pieza, Octavia estaba impresionada por los movimientos de los dedos que interpretaba una música la cual no se había encontrado, jampas pensó que el Violin se pudiera usar de esa manera y menos en conjunto con la música de su bien conocida compañera de casa.

Pero la sorpresa real fue cuando pinkie percibió que sus cuerpo comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música, y no fue la única, al parecer era tan contagiosa la canción que muchos de los ponis que normalmente se la pasarían únicamente hablando estaba meciéndose, marcando ritmo, incluso algunos se animaron y comenzar a bailar de forma improvisada.

Por fin la pista de baile se usaba para lo que era realmente, de entre los ponis que estaban mas asombrados era Rarity pues no esperaba que semejante individuo que consideraba una bestia, bruto, tosco y poco sofisticado, en una sola noche demostrara no solo cumplir con las normas de etiqueta, educación y refinamiento en uno de los instrumentos más elegantes, su mente esta aba en shock.

Al término de la canción todos aplaudieron a Yari el cual únicamente se acomodó el cabello de donde se dejó llevar por la emoción de la música, regreso el Violin al unicornio y se dirigió nuevamente a Octavia, la cual la miraba con ojos diferentes.

Yari.- los clásicos en sus tiempos fueron considerados extraños, incluso fuera de tiempo, lo único cierto de la música es que con ella trasmites los sentimientos de tu corazón, ahora con eso en mente que tal si las dos improvisan para crear algo nuevo que se convertirá en un clásico.

Octavia.- si... príncipe – con un leve rubor

Yari se retiró hacia donde se encontraba pinkie, mientras que Octavia seguía en las nubes hasta que Vinyl la saco de su transe y tras hacer las pases comenzaron planear su siguiente pieza, Yari por otro lado se acercó a pinkie la cual tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada que solía spike dirigir a Rarity.

Yari.- creo que ahora si podrás sacarles brillo a la pista

Pinkie.- ya lo creo, pero necesitare una pareja para eso – coqueteando con los ojos

Yari.- aunque me encantaría, me temo que me falta un asunto que atender, pero descuida, prometo que bailare una pieza contigo

Pinkie. - "¿pinkie promes?"

Yari. - "cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Tras realizar los gestos de la promesa, se despidió de la poni rosa para déjala disfrutar de la primera colaboración conjunta de las artistas, en cuanto Yari salió del salón pudo notar como Rarity estaba retirándose del lugar, suspiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de fastidio y poniendo una cara de "espero no cagarla" y comenzó a seguir a la unicornio.

Mientras tanto, Rarity estaba lidiando con la imagen que tenia del príncipe, no encontraba explicación lógica para lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió alejarse de los demás y dirigirse a uno de los balcones del palacio, miro el panorama y respiro profundo para despejar su mente hasta que noto que no estaba completamente sola, giro para toparse con Yari el cual seguía con su porte elegante.

Yari.- ¿algo la preocupa?

Rarity.- por favor deja de hacer eso

Yari.- de que…

Rarity.- ¡deja de actuar de esa manera! -entrando en histeria- has vivido el tiempo suficiente en Ponyville para saber que este no es tu verdadero ser, siento que te estas burlando de mi estilo de vida, si es por lo que te dije o como te trate me disculpo, ¡pero deja de burlarte!

Yari.- el problema es que no me estoy burlando -con su tono habitual- aunque no me guste recordarlo, tu estilo de vida, también era el mío…

Rarity.- habla claro

Yari.- presta atención, al inicio de mi vida fui rico, nada seme negaba y como tal me educaron para actuar para la gran alcurnia, pero todo se echó a perder por culpa de mi padre –enfureciéndose-perdimos todo nuestro dinero, a los que llamaba mis amigos me dieron la espalda, comenzó a vivir en los barrio más humildes y pronto adopte la personalidad y carácter que todos conocen.

Rarity.- pero eres un príncipe, ¿cómo es posible que pudiera pasar algo así?

Yari.- tú lo dijiste, es solo un título, mi verdadero yo es otro…

Rarity.- yo, no sé qué decir…

Yari.- no digas nada, pero solo recuerda esto, nací en riqueza pero escogí vivir en la humildad, tu naciste en la humildad, y el estilo de vida que deseas tomar tiene un alto precio… *suspiro* pero no estoy aquí para regañarte.

.- ¡príncipe!

Llegando para interrumpir y causar que Yari retomara su comportamiento de caballero, era el mismo unicornio blanco que ocasionalmente jugaba cartas con Yari y el resto de los ponis ancianos, Great Spring estaba usando un saco de negro bastante elegante y simple para la ocasión, Rarity al reconocer al unicornio se emocionó pues estaba viendo un leyenda viviente de la moda clásica.

Spring.- príncipe, es un gusto encontrarlo, veo que el traje que le confeccione le queda de maravilla

Yari.- como todas sus creaciones, realmente es un experto del vestir

Spring.- me alega, y ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Yari.- que modales los míos, Great Spring te presento a Rarity un talento no reconocido

Rarity.- e…es un placer conocerlo – racionando nerviosa

Spring.- así que tú eres de quien el príncipe habla tanto durante nuestras partías *examinándola* tengo que admitir tienes una gran visión de la vida y lo plasmas bien en los conjuntos y las telas, realmente tienes que pulir ciertos detalles en tu punto cruzado pero realmente sabes cómo darle vida a cada prenda.

Rarity.- yo…yo…yo…

Yari.- esta es mi sorpresa para ti, él es un unicornio que puede valorar tu potencial y entender tu grandeza

Rarity.- mi sorpresa, pero nunca pero nosotros…

Yari.- de todas tú fuiste la única que escucho mi petición al conocerlas, a estas alturas creo que ya no importa, pero aun así valoro eso.

Yari se despidió cordialmente de los dos para poder regresar con luna, la noche seguía su curso y todas y cada una de las chicas estaba disfrutando de la gala tal cual se lo imaginaron en un principio, pero aun así, sentían que les faltaba algo, casi en perfecta sincronía las 5 ponis comenzaron a pensar en el humano que robo sus corazones y mentes, mientras tanto Yari estaba junto luna descansando en una de las mesas del salón.

Yari.- que noche, tenía tiempo que no organizaba eventos…

Luna.- ¿ya habías organizado bailes anteriormente?

Yari.- en mi escuela ayude a organizar distintos cafés literarios, sin mencionar que trabaje de músico y mesero en bares, pero nada comparado con este baile

Luna.- aun así parece que todo está saliendo bien…

Yari.-demasiado bien

Luna.- crees que…

Yari.- no estoy seguro, pero creo que estoy pasando algo por alto…

Luna.- ¿sigues preocupado por Scootaloo y las chicas?

Yari.- no me preocupa, confió en Luigi, además de que Horo está con ella para protegerla y a las chicas, si fuera el caso, me preocuparía Luigi pues cuidar a las 3 crusaders no es cosa fácil…

Luna.- me lo puedo imaginar – siendo fijamente observada por Yari – ¿que… tanto miras?

Yari.- perdona, pero no puedo dejar de contemplarte, es que… estas hermosa… - desviando la mirada

Luna.- gracias… tu también… te ves bien…

Imito el gesto mientras se sentía algo avergonzada, por otro lado Yari estaba tratando de lidiar con el caos en su cabeza, aun cuando en su mente cupo la posibilidad de estar enamorado de las ponis, el tiempo de convivencia y las demostraciones de afecto con las ponis, su mente comenzaba a olvidar ese gramo de cordura que le impedía cometer un acto que aun para alguien de mente abierta, no aceptaría a la primera.

La idea de interactuar demasiado con el mundo quedo vetada tiempo atrás, después de confirmar historia con Celestia, el mundo en el que se encontraba era uno paralelo al que le conocía de la serie, mas todavía le quedaba la conciencia de que no podía echar a perder este mundo, ahora, esa noche más que nunca sentía que esa pequeña línea se estaba borrando.

En ese momento una la música cambio a un vals lento, Yari volvió a mirar a luna la cual lucia a su parecer parecía algo aburrida, decidió hacer un acto de buena fe y ninguna malicia, se levantó y se puso frente a luna, extendió su mano mientras hacia ella para hacer una invitación para bailar, apenándose luna extendió su casco para aceptar la invitación.

Ambos caminaron al centro de la pista, luna tomo un postura casi erguida quedando casi a la misma altura que Yari, tomándola de la cintura, asumieron la postura de baile y comenzaron a bailar lenta y cautivadoramente, en ese momento luna podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y detenía con el compás de la música, en todo momento no pudo quitar su mirada de Yari pues entre más convivía con él, más se peleaban, mas sentía celos, mas escuchaba las bromas y las constantes muestras de amor, esa noche, en ese baile, en ese preciso momento, supo que realmente se enamoró.

Luna.- Yari…

Yari.- ¿qué sucede?

Luna.- quería preguntarte, cuándo todo termine, ¿realmente tienes que irte?

Yari.- ya lo habíamos hablado de eso, mí tiempo de ausencia en mi mundo esta contado…

Luna.- pero, podrías resolver todos tus pendientes y volver, sé que podemos encontrar una manera de que regreses a Ecuestria…

Yari.- luna, aun cuando a estas alturas no influya mucho, mi presencia es un error…

Luna.- ¡no lo eres¡ *lo abrazo* no eres un error, tú has salvado y protegido a este mundo con tu vida, si no fuera por ti, yo de seguro seguiría aislada de los demás ponis… no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes con nosotros

Yari.-luna, por favor detente, no continúes – ajustándose

Luna.- no *separándose* no me detendré, ya no puedo detener lo que siento y tengo que decirlo… yo…yo…

Interrumpiendo, bajo la manga de una del traje de Yari comenzó a brillar, al verlo Yari cambio su rostro por una más seria, se alejó de luna dejando a medias su conversación, el toco su muñeca y desapareció frente a los ojos de luna, que dando algo abatida comenzó a lagrimear pues sabía bien que ese rostro era el mismo que puso cuando enfrento a su padre, sabía que nuevamente se dirigió a una pelea en donde cabía la posibilidad de no poder terminar su conversación.


	43. Si, gracisas

Rarity.-si, gracias por esta oportunidad, no lo defraudare

Tras recibir elogios y obtener una oportunidad de trabajar una en el estudio de se modas de Great Spring, ambos se separaron para continuar disfrutando de la velada, Rarity estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la suerte que tenia, pero recordó un pequeño detalle, de no ser por Yari no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a uno de sus ídolos de la moda.

Sintiendo algo de culpa y remordimiento decidió buscar a Yari para darle las gracias por la oportunidad de oro y poder pedir disculpas por haberlo tratado de manera cruel, estaba caminando por el jardín del palacio cuando frente a ella apareció el mismo pegaso que la había invitado días atrás a asistir a la gala, al verlo Rarity recordó completamente su encuentro el cual olvido por seguir a Yari.

Flash Sentry.- señorita Rarity, por fin la encuentro mi hermosa dama

Rarity.- oh!, flash, querido…

Flash.- me alegro que por fin pudiera encontrarla…

Rarity.- si, yo también, lamento todo… creo que me distraje con unos colegas

Flash.- lo pude notar -tomándola del casco- ahora que dice si permite disfrutar de su compañía

Rarity.- bueno… de hecho estaba por buscar a alguien…

Flash.- seguro que podrá encontrarlo más tarde, no pienso robarle mucho de su preciado tiempo

Dejando de un lado lo que tenia pensado hacer en un principio, comenzó a acompañar al pegaso, este la guio hasta el jardín en de rosas, el cual estaba retirado de la fiesta y tenia una vista esplendida de toda Ecuestria, se podía ver claramente Ponyville a la lejanía, extrañada por el lugar y algo preocupada por lo que pensaba que sucedería a continuación, comenzó a vigilar todos los movimientos del pegaso.

Flash.- Rarity, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta fuera de lugar?

Rarity.- ¿de que se trata? – algo nerviosa

Flash.- quería preguntarle si de casualidad ¿trae el collar que le regale la primera vez que la vi?

Rarity.- oh! Claro - sacándolo con su magia del interior de su vestido

Flash.- me alegro, no podía continuar la velada sin el

Rarity.- ¿tan importante es? -contemplando la gema

Flash.- no tiene idea… -tomándolo con su casco- sin el no podría capturar la

Arranco el collar y lo arrojo a los pies de la unicornio, de forma inesperada el cristal comenzó a crecer atrapando en su interior a Rarity, dejando únicamente su cabeza a medio cubrir, cuando pudo calmarse un poco de la impresión pudo ver como desde el balcón subía una criatura híbrida, de su cintura para arriba en una poni cualquiera de las tu trabajo tenía el torso y piernas de una araña.

.- bien hecho, Sentry… -acercándose a él como si nada

Flash.- fue un placer Kira-sama – mientras hacia una reverencia

Rarity.- ¿que esta pasando?- sintiendo como el cristal crecía

Kira.- que no es obvio querida, este querubín me ayudo a entrar a la mas resguardada de las fiestas de alcurnias solo para poder atraparte

Flash.- estoy seguro que Lord T. estará complacido con esto

Kira.- ya lo creo, sin duda con esto tenemos la guerra asegurada…

Rarity.- ¿como… pudiste?

Flash.- ¿como?, deja te pregunto lo mismo, ¿Cómo pueden quitarme todo por lo era mío por derecho? ¿Cómo en una noche un estúpido príncipe hecho a perder años de planeación para ser parte de la realeza?, Kira- sama me recogió cuando más problemas tenia, a cambio de mandar al infierno ese humano, estoy dispuesto a entregar mi lealtad.

Kira.- y como no hacerlo *toando su rostro con sus cascos* si eres lo mas hermoso que me he topado

Se dieron un beso en donde se podía ver donde tratan de tragarse las amígdalas del otro, solo se escuchaban los jadeos y las lenguas luchar por disfrutar el paladar del otro, en cuanto se separaron quedo un hilo de saliva el cual la colgaba de sus labios.

Kira. –Bueno, será mejor irnos el viaje es largo y lord T. La está esperando

. -Pues tendrá que seguir esperando…

Todos giraron para ver cómo desde lo alto caía Yari y aterrizaba puntillas éste se levantó y manteniendo su porte de caballero los miró desafiante e imponente, se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer al pegaso que estaba ayudando a secuestrar a Rarity, en cuanto vio la criatura son los le llegó una palabra a su mente "Jorogumo" (mujer araña de la mitología japonesa) y como cada vez los adversarios eran más raros y variados.

Kira. -Príncipe Yari, no esperaba encontrarlo, mucho menos ya que usted es el anfitrión y organizadores de este gran evento

Yari. –como tal, estoy vigilando que todo esté bien y por lo que veo tengo un par de colados en mi fiesta

Kira. -Eres más encantador de lo que me contaron, incluso podría decir que eres mi tipo -en un tono seductor

Al escuchar esas palabras el pegaso entró en pánico pues tenía miedo de que nuevamente Yari le robara lo que el tenía, en un intento desesperado metió su casco dentro de su saco y sacó una pequeña daga, se abalanzó lo más rápido que podía contra el con la única intención de matarlo, al ver lo, Yari únicamente giro sobre su propio eje como si fuera un tornado evitando así la puñalada y pescando de la nuca al pegaso para chocarlo directamente contra la pared, al impactar al el rostro contra la pared flash quedó inconsciente y una gran cantidad de dientes rotos.

Yari. -Debería de controlar mejor a tus mascotas -dirigiendo la mirada fría al monstruo

Kira. - la juventud de ahora, son tan apasionados pero veo que los hombres experimentados tienen mas sorpresas, no te interesaría pasar una noche conmigo lindo -siguiendo con el coqueteo

Yari. -Me halaga pero por desgracia no estoy interesado en alguien que podría devorarme

Kira. – ¿pero que le hace pensar que yo había tal cosa?

Yari. -Su parte de araña es el de una viuda negra, por algo son famosas…

Kira. -Es una lástima que es echar a perder la sorpresa, pero imagino que ésta todavía causará una gran impresión

De la parte trasera de su abdomen salió un hilo el cual usó para ir a la cima del Castillo, en cuanto llegó lanzó un chillido el cual se escuchó en todos los lugares, acto siguiente se pudo ver como una gran cantidad de araña, las cuales tenían el tamaño mas grande que un conejo, estaban invadiendo el palacio desde el acantilado causando un gran caos en la fiesta.

Las arañas comenzaron a atacar a los poni cubriendo los de seda de tal manera como si fueran sus presas habituales, el pánico comenzó a propagarse y las mane six no fueron la excepción, cada una de ellas intento defender a las arañas como pudieron, pero al haber una gran cantidad y por una razón que desconocía, eran rápidamente atrapadas y la magia de algunas no funcionaba, Yari sólo pudo ver como la ponía araña se movía hacia el interior del palacio.

Metió su mano dentro de su ropa y se quitó el collar de la Cruz y giro hacia Rarity, extendió su mano hacia ella con la palma extendida y luego la cerró jalan hacia el causando el cristal se rompiera liberando a la Unicornio, sólo pudo contemplar como Yari se quitó el saco y se abría la camisa blanca, pasó sus manos detrás de su espalda y debajo de su camisa sacó su cuchillo y 3 bastones pequeños con uniones.

Yari. -Será mejor que busques refugio en lo que yo me encargo de ver como son las demás -poniendo los tres bastones como uno sólo

Rarity. -¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? -Acercándose a él

Yari. -Lo que todo anfitrión tiene que hacer unos colados - uniendo su cuchillo en la punta del bastón- encargarse de ellos y sacarlos de la fiesta, ¡SORUUUU!

Desapareció frente a los ojos de Rarity dejándolo atrás, usando la magia para recrear la velocidad del Cp9, primero se dirigió al vestíbulo en donde encontró una gran cantidad de arañas pero ninguna señal de Twilight y Celestia, al percatarse de su presencia las arañas se abalanzaron contra Yari y el únicamente giro la punta de la lanza hacia la gran masa de arañas.

Yari. -¡Heartseeker Strike!

A una gran velocidad movió su lanza y a simple vista parecía como si fueran distintas y varias las cuales atravesaron a las arañas sin herir a los poni, en cuanto éstos fueron eliminadas se convirtieron en ceniza al instante, nuevamente Yari volvió a usar el Soru para moverse a gran velocidad, en esta ocasión fue al jardín para encontrar a los animales siendo presa de tres arañas las cuales tenían el tamaño de un perro (gran danés) pero no encontró a Fluttershy, al ver lo dejaron sus presas para atacar Yari, tomando su lanza con una sola mano de en medio se lanzó contra ellos.

Yari. -¡Nimbus Strike!

De forma inesperada Yari se dividió en tres y cada uno de ellos dio un estoque en la frente de las arañas causando que estas murieran convirtiéndose en ceniza, tan pronto termino nuevamente uso el Soru para reaparecer en donde estaba el puesto de comida de la familia Apple, en esta ocasión las arañas seguían aprestando a los poni ignorando por completo Yari, giro su bastón varias veces hasta que dio un golpe en el suelo con el pomo de este.

Yari. -¡Onslaught of Shadows!

De su cuerpo salieron distintas proyecciones de su propia imagen usando bastones, esto se repartieron por todo lugar y atravesaron a las arañas eliminándolas y liberando los poni, pero con ello Yari se arrodilló por la fatiga comenzó a afectar, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar señas de estrés, ¿porque?, simple, desde que inicio la fiesta Yari se había quitado el collar de cruz para usar magia durante toda la fiesta, por ello se movía rápidamente para ir con cada una de las chicas; sólo levantó la cabeza para confirmar que Granny y big Mac estaban a salvo, respirando profundamente uso el Soru hacia la pista de baile y para su sorpresa todos los poni estaban dentro de capullos pegados a la pared.

Justo encima del escenario pudo contemplar a la ponía araña la cual se reía como si tuviera la victoria asegurada, detrás de ella estaba las chicas junto con las princesas siendo presas de siete arañas plateadas que evitaba que estas huyeran de ellos, Yari estaba jadeando por el uso de la magia más todavía estaba dentro del límite de tiempo, de la nada la ponía araña comenzó a aplaudir mientras acercaba a Yari.

Kira. -Realmente me sorprendes, mira que eliminaron a varios de mis bebés en tan poco tiempo es toda una proeza…

Yari. –Gracias... qué tal si me ahorras el trabajo y te rindes… -luchando contra el dolor interior

Kira. -Lo siento pero todo debe salir de acuerdo al plan…

Desde el techo bajo una octava araña plateada, la cual aprovechó que Yari tenía la guardia baja y mordió la parte de atrás de la nuca, como pudo la tomó el arrojo frente del y enterró la lanza en ella causando que se volviera cenizas, únicamente pasos su mano la nuca para ver una extraña sustancia blanca la cual había quedado tras la mordida, esperando lo peor, Yari se preparaba para los efectos del veneno pero sucedió todo lo contrario, su respiración se hizo más tranquila y dejó de sentirse gran presión de su pecho.

Kira. -Veo que se siente mejor, me alegro, esto hará todo mas interesante

Yari. -¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?, no era un veneno normal

Kira. -Perceptivo como siempre, Nuestro Señor se preocupaba de que esté constantemente estuviera al borde de la muerte al usar su magia y como regalo le mandó la cura

Yari. -¿Cura…?

Kira. Correcto, como puede ver gracias a la alquimia, mis queridos bebés son la combinación perfecta entre "hellempty" y seres vivos, haciendo tanto que ellos y su veneno anulen la magia de quien esté cerca, ya que usted ahora tiene veneno en la sangre de uno de mis debes, le era inútil usar magia por un tiempo

Yari. -Entonces no usaremos magia…

Soltó un gran chiflido el cual sacó dudas en todos los presentes, más el sonido del viento siendo cortado fue la respuesta que obtuvo, se escuchó como las arañas gritaron antes de convertirse en cenizas, al ver lo que pasaba, la poni araña miro como de los pasillos Shining Armor junto con algunos guardias habían disparado flechas con una ballesta modificada para ser usadas por cascos, aprovechando la distracción, Yari se abalanzó contra el ponía araña enterrando la punta de la lanza en su abdomen causando un gran grito de dolor.

Con sus patas arácnidas atacó a Yari perforando parte de su cadera y uno de sus muslos, como pudo Yari se empujó asimismo hacia atrás para poder liberarse y contemplar a su enemigo, se dio a el mismo un golpe en donde tenía la herida la pierna para impulsarse a levantarse y tomar postura de combate, pronto ambos abalanzaron nuevamente contra el otro pero manteniendo una pelea a media distancia.

Por cuestión de centímetros ambos esquivamos ataque del otro, no fue hasta que Yari en un movimiento tomó la lanza desde la punta de atrás como si fuera un gran bate, que logró golpear el hombro del mostró, al sentir la navaja a medio camino de cortar su brazo, se desesperó por el dolor y nuevamente la sus telaraña hacia el techo, pero en esta ocasión estaba extendida a lo largo de este y no únicamente en un punto.

Para ese momento Shining Armor ya había terminado liberar a las chicas y el resto de los ponis, en ese momento Yari se percató de que alguien estaba entrando al salón por la puerta principal que estaba detrás de él y para sorpresa de Yari se trataba de Rarity, la poni araña no espero más y tiro de su telaraña causando que el techo comenzará a caer, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los pedazos de techo comenzaron a caer, Celestia y Twilight pudieron proteger a todos los poni de sí mismas como una barrera protectora.

En cambio estando consciente de que él no podía hacer nada más que usarse a sí mismo como un escudo, Yari giro para tomar Rarity y colocarla debajo de el mientras soportaba la caída de los escombros, lo se podía ver que las rocas le están cayendo encima; como se había dicho antes, al estar en un planeta más pequeño y que la gravedad era menor a la que él está acostumbrado, esto hacia más resistente a Yari, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, mas no para impedir huesos rotos, el habría muerto junto con Rarity de no ser por ese factor.

El lugar término de cubrirse de los escombros y todos los cuales están a salvo incluyendo a Rarity que se pudo apreciar cómo Yari empujó los escombros atrás de él, su cuerpo está lleno de moretones y parte de su cabeza se abrió con las piedras comenzando a escurrir las agreden su frente, con Rarity estaba en el suelo contemplando cómo Yari jadeaba y luchar contra el dolor, sólo alcanzó a ver como el la miró y le dedicó una tierra mirada antes de que la cara de Rarity mostrada terror.

Sintiendo un gran dolor y frío en su pecho, Yari miró y para su mala suerte había sido atravesado por una estaca y la cual estaba manchada de sangre, luchando por no caer en pánico, usando una mano trató de sacársela, pero sintió como esta avanzó causando más dolor, alcanzó a girar su cabeza para poder ver encima del hombro como una estaca era realmente un extensión de la telaraña del mostró.

Kira. –Veamos… si puede sobrevivir a esto… príncipe

Cerró los ojos y comenzó visualizar, analizar y ver todas las posibilidades que tenían a su alcance, al tenerlo de frente, Rarity fue la única que pudo ver como comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía alegre de la vida, abrió sus ojos para arrodillarse y poder alcanzar su lanza, le quitó el cuchillo, Rarity únicamente se acercó aterrada deseando poder hacer algo, estiró su casco hacia el pero fue detenida.

Yari. –No… vale… la pena… no quiero... qué eches a perder… tu vestido... -jalando aire entre palabras

Rarity. -Como puedes decir eso en un momento si… todo por protegerme, a mi que de todas se sigue tratando mal hasta el día de hoy... y aún así estás dando tu vida por mi ¿por qué?

Yari. -No es obvio… lo mismo que motiva… a quedarme en este mundo... amor...

Rarity.- ¿amor…? Pero eso es…

Yari.- ilógico… tu eres mi amor ilógico… aun cuando vives… un mundo que detesto… me robaste mi corazón… *una punzada* este parece ser mi último baile… sólo pido... que Spike... logre perdonarme un día…

Rarity. -¿De qué estás hablando, porque el tendría que perdonarte?

Yari. -Por amarte...

La tomó por detrás de la nuca y de manera súbita le dio un beso el cual tomó por sorpresa a la Unicornio, el problema fue que fue visto por todos, incluyendo a las seis poni que ya estaban enamoradas del humano, siendo shock para todas y más para luna, únicamente pudieron mirar petrificadas por el dolor sin poder hacer nada, al término del beso Yari se separa de Rarity dejándola igual de pasmada que sus amigas.

Yari.- díganle a mi familia… que lo siento…

En un movimiento rápido giro a levantarse y tomar el la telaraña para cortarle con cuchillo, sosteniéndola con una mano puso la telaraña para atraer a la ponía araña la cual se dio un poco ante la fuerza de Yari, regresando del favor Yari le atravesó el estómago y lanzando un grito de furia comenzó a empujar a la criatura hasta la ventana, por desgracia esa ventana daba hacia el acantilado y ambos cayeron por el.

Manteniéndola la mayor parte del tiempo frente a el, impactaron repetidas veces contra las rocas hasta llegar a una saliente de la cual tenía un roble seco, usando sus últimas fuerzas Yari se levantó y con la misma telaraña la giro del cuello del mostró para usar el roble una horca, estiró con ella hasta dejar en el aire a la criatura y usando su último gramo de fuerza ejerce presión hasta que dejara de respirar, al ver que ya no se movía soltó la telaraña y se desplomó en el suelo.

Esta contemplando el cielo mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaron a sentirse frío, giro su cabeza hacia un costado y en efecto puedo ver como el suelo se cubría de su sangre, en ese momento lo único que puede hacer era sonreír y reírse de el, puesto que en distintas veces el deseo estar muerto por fin se le cumplió su deseo y de la mejor manera según el, dando su vida peleando.

El cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como toda su vida pasada ante sus ojos, hasta el punto en donde llegó a Ecuestria en donde el pudo experimentar un pedazo del verdadero cielo, un mundo mejor en donde no tenía la maldición del egoísmo con el que nacen los humanos.

Yari. -Lo siento… pero creo... que ya termine… así que será mejor que me recibas…


	44. Era de noche

Era de noche y todo seguía la rutina acostumbrada en el hospital de Canterlot, hasta que de forma ruda e repentina entraron barios guardias del palacio cargando una camilla en donde se encontraba Yari mas muerto que vivo, al verlo se movilizaron rápidamente para poder atender al paciente, lo enviaron a urgencias para darle tratamiento de forma rápida, mas no tenían idea de por donde empezar, el monitor de signos vitales cada vez se volvía mas débil.

Se escucho como detrás de ellos entro el doctor que atendía y seguía los tratamientos del humano, a diestra y siniestra comenzó a dar ordenes e indicaciones para poder atender de manera correcta, pese que el era un unicornio tuvo que realizar la revisión y coser los órganos a pulso de boca pues el veneno en la sangre de Yari hacia imposible usar magia cerca de el.

Tras horas de luchar por mantener la vida del paciente pudo terminar pero la perdida de sangre era alarmante, era un milagro que todavía diera signo vital, mando traer plasma para poder remplazar parte de la sangre perdida pero en el hospital se escucharon explosiones alternadas las cuales destruyeron las bodegas de sangre y plasma, la escuchar esto el doctor salió a la sala de espera para poder hablar con la princesa.

En la sala de espera se encontraba Celestia y las mane six, Luna era la única que no se encontraba, todas estaban lidiando con la preocupación de que en esta ocasión no hubiera salvación para el humano, pero sobre todo, estaban lidiando con uno de los últimos actos del humano, se mantenían en silencio y algo distantes la una de la otra, en especial Rarity que tenia una tormenta en su mente.

Pronto comenzó a atar cabos ella misma, "todo este tiempo me amo, pero por respeto a Spike, se reprimió, incluso fingió que me odiaba" pronto comenzó a sentir que su corazón se aceleraba de solo recordad ese rostro lleno de felicidad que le dedico sus ultimas palabras para dar a conocer sus sentimientos por ella, un leve rubor se hizo presente en la unicornio en lo que se percataba que el doctor aparecía para darle noticias de su nuevo príncipe.

Celestia.- doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Doctor.- su majestad, logramos estabilizarlo y atender sus heridas pero…

.- ¡Princesa!

Giraron para ver que un par de guardias traían preso a Flash Sentry el cual estaba cubierto de sangre y luchaba por liberarse, todas lo miraron extrañadas menos Rarity pues conocía la verdadera naturaleza del pegaso, la princesa se acerco con una cara de severidad para contemplar al pegaso.

Guardia 1.-lo capturamos tratando de escapar…

Guardia 2.- este es el responsable de las explosiones del hospital…

Celestia.- ¿eso es cierto? – mirando a los ojos de Flash

Flash.- ¡SIII, FUI YOOO! y que, el se merece morir, ese maldito humano solo a traído caos a nuestro mundo y plagado desgracias en todos…

Celestia.- el a lucha y arriesga su vida por protegernos del caos que según tú él provoca.

Flash.- es una plaga como decían los textos antiguos, hubiéramos estado mejor si se hubiera ido con lord T, así todo hubiera seguido igual, yo seguiría en la guardia y todos estaríamos felices – rompiendo en locura – ¡es mejor que este muerto, así todos seremos felices!

Todas sintieron rabia y terror por el poni el cual estaba completamente cegado por la venganza, no dejaba de reír hasta que desde su lugar, Rarity se levanto para dirigirse a el para darle una bofetada bien propinada, el pegaso la contemplo con sorpresa, ella estaba haciendo una mueca rabia mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Rarity.- no lo vuelvas a decir eso, no dejare que hables mal de el, no eres ni digno de limpiar su suciedad…

Flash.- lo dices solo por que es un príncipe… - mirándola con odio

Rarity.- si, es un príncipe, pero no de titulo, es un príncipe de corazón, no sabes como envidio a la princesa luna, pues no puede tener mejor pretendiente y como me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso cuando me aviso de ti…

Todas sintieron recordaron los momentos en que el les robo les robara su corazón, para cada una de ella, el era el príncipe que siempre habían soñado y que jamás pensaron que podrían conocer, Celestia sonrió al ver la actitud de Rarity, mando a Flash al calabozo mientras decidía su sentencia, los guardias se lo llevaron dejando el hospital, todas retomaron su atención al doctor.

Rarity.- por favor doctor, ¿díganos lo que pasa?

Doctor.- como dije, logramos estabilizarlo, pero con el reciente atentado contra las bodegas de plasmas y sangre, no tenemos recursos para reponer la que el perdió y a este paso no pasara de la noche.

Celestia.- ¿se puede hacer algo?

Doctor.- hay una opción pero es arriesgado, con las muestras que tome del príncipe tiempo atrás logre ver un factor que puede ayudarnos, su cuerpo constantemente se adapta y su sangre no es la excepción.

Twilight.- ¿eso en que nos puede ayudar? – acercándose

Doctor.-su tipo de sangre puede recibir cualquier tipo de donador, podría aceptar la de un poni alterando unos cuantos eslabones del ADN.

Celestia.- ¿que es lo que propone?

Doctor.- le haremos una trasfusión de sangre al mismo tiempo que haremos una diálisis para extraer el veneno que tiene en su cuerpo, de otra manera no podremos usar magia para alterar los eslabones, necesitamos por lo menos 6 litros de sangre, tengo la esperanza que funcione.

Celestia.- cual es la probabilidad de que salga exitoso

Doctor.-5% de éxito – desviando la mirada

Celestia.- hágalo

Doctor.- pero princesa, esta segura, es casi imposible que sobreviva a la operación.

Celestia.- es una medida desesperada y lo se, pero como me dijeron una vez, hasta un 5% basta para poder salvar una vida… aun el sabiendo esa cifra salaria al peligro para salvar a alguien

Doctor.- entiendo, en ese caso comenzare a buscar donadores…

Rarity.- cuente con mi ayuda doctor, es lo menos que puedo… *sintiendo que le tocaban el hombro* que podemos hacer por el – contemplando el apoyo de sus amigas

Sin esperar mas el doctor paso a todas las mane six para que pudieran donar un litro cada quien y así poder realizar la operación, se sabe que hay 80 ml de sangre por cada kg, el peso Yari estaba en los 120kg bien repartidos en su 1.90m de altura, por lo que contaba con 9.6 litros de sangre, teniendo únicamente un cuarto de sangre en su cuerpo tras el enfrentamiento de en Canterlot.

La operación se realizo como a pie de la letra como dispuso el doctor, por un lado estaban los unicornios especializados usando su magia a distancia, alteraba la sangre en el sobre antes de que llegara a las venas de Yari, al otro lado estaba la maquina de diálisis que comenzó a extraer el veneno del humano y regresando su sangre para que se mesclara con la sangre de poni.

La noche larga para los que estuvieron en el hospital y los que estaban en el quirófano, tras horas de vigilancia, pudieron terminar el procedimiento y los signos vitales estaban estables dentro de lo normal estipulado para un humano o cualquier ser vivo, lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar los resultados, lo pasaron a una habitación para observación constante.

Con la llegada del amanecer, las noticias sobre la noche de la gala se esparcieron en toda Equestria llegando hasta los continentes vecinos los cuales causo una conmoción en los respectivos lideres y conocidos de Yari, pronto trasladaron a Yari al hospital de Ponyville para darle facilidad a su reciente hija el poder visitarlo, el hospital y su casa, por orden de Celestia fue resguardada por guardias que a cualquier sospecha estaban permitidos intervenir por el medio necesario.

El problema real residía en que Yari, no despertaba, sus heridas habían comenzado a sanar y su signos estaban estables, mas aun así no mostraba indicios de despertar, el doctoro tras exámenes, diagnostico un estado de coma de 4º Grado en el cual no había reacción al dolor, sin reacción de las pupilas y falta de los reflejos de protección, la noticia no sentó nada bien en las ponis.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, a lo largo de la semana cada una de las ponis visitaron al paciente en sus días menos ocupados, el primer día de visitas, pinkie entraba para traerle globos y cupcakes que aparte de repartirlos a los demás ponis, siempre tenia un par para recibir a su amado cuando despertara, recordando lo fugas de su primer beso, decidió repetirlo pero con la esperanza de librarlo de sus males, pero no despertó, solo le sonrió con una lagrima fugaz en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente, Twilight junto a spike lo visitaron y revisaban que estuviera bien atendido y que no hubiera fallas ni pendientes en su tratamiento, siempre se quedaban un tiempo para leerle un capitulo de Daring Do, teniendo la esperanza de que su voz lo trajera de vuelta, cuando se retiraban, esperaba a que spike saliera y rápidamente repitió el mismo beso lleno de amor que uso para despertarla, pero el no despertó causando lagrimas en la unicornio.

El día que Fluttershy visito a Yari le llevo un hermoso tocado de flores para hacer mas amable su estadía en el hospital, con mucho cuidado se acercaba a el para poder cepillar su cabello, comenzó a notar que parte de su cabellera estaba perdiendo color, pero nada alarmante, cuando terminaba lo contemplaba para recordar ese rostro lleno de paz de la vez que lo vio dormir bajo el árbol, reuniendo todo su valor le dio un beso en la mejilla esperando que despertara, pero no sucedió, dejando tristeza en la Pegaso.

El día que Rainbow Dash visito a Yari, más no lo hizo sola, fue a acompañar a Scootaloo la cual al ver a su padre en la cama sin mostrar mejoría entraba en pánico por perder a su nueva familia, Rainbow se limitaba a abrazar a Scootaloo para tratar de calmar su miedo y su llanto, pero ella también tenia lagrimas en los ojos por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ningún de los dos, en el breve momento en que Scootaloo se separo y se limpio los ojos, usando su velocidad se las arreglo para darle un beso en la mejilla a alta velocidad para regresar a su posición y levantar sospechas en la pequeña crusader.

Durante la visita que le hizo la familia Apple se vieron una gran cantidad de caritas tristes, Granny había traído su famoso pastel esperando que el aroma despertara al hambriento humano, pero no hubo respuesta, después de consolar a Applebloom, granny le dio a Applejack tiempo a sola, "será mejor que te levantes antes de que yo te levante" dijo con una voz quebradiza y con lagrimas empapando la cama, se limito a darle un beso en la frente deseando que se mejorara pronto.

Hoy Rarity logro conseguir un tiempo libre para poder visitar a Yari, pues a pesar de todo sentía algo de culpa por su estado actual, reuniendo algo de valor además de que Swette belle le pidió que la acompañara, por fin decidió ir a visitarlo, llevaban un florero con ramillete de rosas blancas para que decorara la habitación, en cuanto pasaron a la enfermera y entraron a la habitación, pudieron contemplarlo.

Al verlo Rarity contemplo al gallardo príncipe que tanto tiempo había esperado en su vida, aun estando en cama, a sus ojos tenia un encanto que solo ella podía apreciar, colocaron las rosas a lado de el otro florero el cual había traído Fluttershy, al notar que le faltaba agua Swette Belle se ofreció para ir a buscarla, tomo el florero y salió de la habitación, Rarity se acerco para poder contemplar de mas cerca a Yari y con su casco movió un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

Rarity.- incluso dormido eres un desastre *risa leve* sabes que no es propio de un caballero hacer esperar a una dama… así que seria mucho pedir que despertaras

Solo podía escuchar el monitor de signos vitales y como muy levemente apenas podía respirar por cuenta propia, Rarity fue cayendo más y más en su melancolía al ver que no había respuesta por parte de Yari.

Rarity.- eres muy cruel…mira que robar mi primer beso… eres de lo peor *comenzando a lagrimear* aun que no es digno de una dama de mi altura, me vengare y te pagare con la misma moneda…

Se inclino y unió sus labios junto a los de los de Yari para compartir un beso, las lagrimas fueron mas frecuentes causando que comenzaran a gotear sobre el rostro de Yari, estaba tan sumergida en los sentimientos que estaba plasmando en ese beso que para cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación fue muy tarde.

Tras oír como algo caía al suelo, Rarity se despego para contemplar al pequeño bebe dragón el cual había traído una caja con galletas, su rostro mostraba susto y negación pues no podía creer que la poni de sus sueños estaba besando a alguien mas, Spike pudo sentir como su pequeño corazón se hacia trisas al entender la situación, sin dar tiempo de decir nada, spike salió corriendo empujando a Twilight y Swette Belle que apenas venían en el pasillo.

Sin pensarlo Rarity fue tras el para tratar de amortiguar el impacto que haba recibido, tanto Twilight como Swette belle se extrañaron ante el evento, tras correr todo lo que podía spike comenzó a fatigarse y decidió esconderse en un callejón justo a un lado de la basura, pues así era como se sentía, se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas para poder esconder su rostro pues lo único que quería hacer era llorar, no paso mucho antes de que Rarity pudiera encontrarlo, lentamente se acerco para tratar de hablar.

Rarity-. Spike, cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

Spike.- ¡dejameee! – sin voltearla a ver

Rarity.- por favor spikie, tenemos que hablar

Spike.- ¡no quiero verte!

Rarity.- escucha querido, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre… *suspiro* nosotros

Spike.- ¡no me importa!

Rarity.- si no te importara no estarías así – realizando una caricia en su cabeza- escucha se muy bien lo que sientes por mi…

Spike.- ¿lo… lo sabias? – levantando su cabeza para verla

Rarity.- si y es lindo que pienses en mi de esa forma… pero me temo que yo no puedo verte de la misma forma…

Spike.- ¿Por qué no? Are lo que sea para que hacerte feliz solo necesito que me des una oportunidad…

Rarity.- se todo lo que harías por mi pero… mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas, lamento no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos…

Spike.- ¿Por qué el?, ¿siempre discutían? ¿Qué cambio?

Rarity.- tuve que ser engañada, usada y estar en peligro para poder todas las verdaderas virtudes de el, las que ustedes ya veían y yo no por mi odio a un sueño fallido –levantando el mentón del dragón- solo te pido que me entiendas y perdones por no ser tu poni especial, pero, incluso ahora no sé qué decir exactamente, solamente que me robo el corazón, por favor, tienes que comprender.

Spike.- yo no se que hare ahora…

Rarity.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a tu hermano? El nos necesita ahora que es el que esta indefenso

Mientras limpiaba los ojos del pequeño dragón, este le dio una sonrisa para dar a entender que estaba desacuerdo con su decisión, los dos regresaron al hospital y notaron que en la habitación de Yari se había hecho una conmoción pues el resto de las chicas se encontraban, así como las princesas.

Celestia.- Rarity, me alegro que regresaran, apenas iba a mandar buscar por usted

Rarity.- ¿sucede algo princesa?

Pinkie.- ¡vamos a despertar a Yari!

Rarity.- ¿Qué, pero como?

Luna.- como les estaba explicando a las demás, pase toda esta semana en la biblioteca de Canterlot buscando un remedio para sacarlo de su coma y lo encontré.

Rainbow.- eso es genial y bien ¿Qué espera?

Celestia.- el problema reside en que puede haber un riesgo al intentar traerlo…

Twilight.- ¿de que se trata?

Luna.- su estado de coma es como un sueño auto-inducido, por lo que podría entrar en su mente para tratar de sacarlo de lo que lo ata a su sueño, pero al ser una enfermedad se necesita mucha mas magia para poder entrar al sub consiente y liberar su consiente

Applejack.- aja, ahora… podría decir en términos simples…

Twilight.- su sueño es tan pesado que ocupamos más poder para despertarlo.

OOooooooh, ya entendí- Rainbow y Applejack a unisonó

Luna.- si… bueno por eso trajimos los elementos de la armonía para que me ayudaran a entrar a su sueño

Después de repartir sus respectivos elementos, cada una tomo posición frente a Yari con la princesa luan por delante, pronto Twilight comenzó a reunir el poder de las demás hasta concentrarlo en su corona y luego proyectarlo hacia Luna, al recibir el poder de la armonía, los ojos de Luna brillaron y de su cuerno salió un rallo de luz que impacto con la frente de Yari, después esta se expandió cubrió toda la habitación segando temporalmente a todos los presentes.

Para cuando Luna abrió los ojos, se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca y sin paredes, se levanto y pudo contemplar que no era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar, el resto de las mane six se encontraban junto con ella, en cuanto todas reaccionaron y contemplaron el lugar en donde se encontraban se sorprendieron.

Pinkie.- wuuu con que este es el interior de la cabeza de Yari, esperaba ver más cosa divertidas no esta completa nada aun que así es mas divertido para jugar a corre que te pillo

Twilight.- no creo que sea el momento pinkie – girando hacia luna – Princesa ¿estamos en el lugar correcto?

Luna.- no cabe duda, puedo sentir que este es el subconsciente de Yari, ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlo

Rarity.- tal vez esos dos sujetos nos puedan ayudar a encontrarlo….

A un constado del grupo se veía como se acercaban dos figuras muy parecidas a Yari estaba casi seguras que eran humanos, en cuanto estuvieron mas cerca pudieron distinguirlos de mejor manera, uno de ello era tan alto como Yari y tenia su misma musculatura, tenia el cabello blanco y al igual que sus ojos, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, usaba una camisa celeste hasta la cintura, parecía usar mayas negras, tenia puesta una armadura blanca y celesta y en el pecho tenia una luna y un triangulo formado por tres mas pequeños.

El otro era mas bajito que el, usaba una gabardina negra con orillas verdes, sus manos parecían de reptil, eran negras y con garras muy largas, tenia pues la capucha haciendo imposible que pudieran ver su rostro, únicamente se podía ver un par de ojos rasgados de color verde, en la parte de la espalda de la gabardina salían espinas muy parecidas a los de los dragones.

Fluttershy.- no creo que sea buena idea molestarlos… - escondiéndose detrás de Applejack

Applejack.- tranquila terrón de azúcar, si viven en la mente de Yari, no pueden ser tan malos

Rainbow.- si además uno de ellos se parece mucho a el, aunque Yari no tiene tatuada la cara.

En cuanto se acercaron todas pudieron presenciar mejor a los dos individuos los cuales tenían una presencia que imponía respeto y temor, incluso Luna sintió nervios de tratar con ellos, era como lidiar con seres que tenían la misma aura de su padre, armando se de valor Luna se acerco para ser la primera en hablar…

Luna.- somos…

.- sabemos muy bien quienes son, Princesa Luna – contesto el mas pequeño- después de todo somos parte de Yari, nos presentamos, mi nombre es Grim Reaper Jr. Represento el coraje de Yari.

.-yo soy Oni Link, represento la sabiduría de Yari y llegan en buen momento, síganos… - dándole la espalda a las ponis

Luna.- ¿esperen adonde nos llevan?

Grim Jr.- con Yari, haber si ustedes pueden convencer a esa niña de que lo deje ir…


	45. Siguiendo

(/watch?v=pNuZIZOya78)

Siguiendo a las dos criaturas que se presentaron ante ellas, las chicas estaban caminando por la inmensidad de la nada sin destino aparente, había una gran tención en el ambiente causando un silencio incomodo el cual Pinkie se encono de romper.

Pinkie.- ¿y cuéntenos que son ustedes? ¿Son humanos? Si es así, son muy diferentes a Yari…

Twilight.- ¡Pinkie! – llamando la atención de su amiga

Grim Jr.- no te preocupes Twilight, pues no somos humanos del todo, yo soy el hijo de la muerte y de una humana que consiguió la inmortalidad, gracias al amor de mi vida tengo también parte de demonio

Pinkie.- ¿en serio? Deben amarse mucho… ¿quienes?

Grim Jr.- Mi hermana…

Rainbow.- espera, eso significa que tu… y tu hermana…

Grim Jr.- si, en ocasiones…

Aparte de causar un shock en la mayoría de las presentes, todas continuaron siguiéndolos aunque ahora tomaban un poco de distancia del Reaper.

Applejack.- ¿y que nos cuentas tu grandote?

Oni link.- originalmente soy un elfo de sangre Hylian, solo que para salvar a un pueblo, me convertí en una deidad

Twilight.- ¿eso es posible?

Oni link.- solo si soportas la carga de la muerte de 3 vidas inocentes las cuales te entregaron sus esperanzas y sueños para darte su experiencia y fuerza…

En esta ocasión todas sintieron algo de culpa por preguntar y forzar el recordad algo tan trágico, en esta ocasión ya no tenían motivación de que hacer preguntas pues podía resultar en algo que ellas no podían soportar o lidiar.

Grim Jr.- no se preocupen, no nos afecta que nos pregunten sobre nosotros, al fin y acabo somos recreaciones de las historias que forjaron la mente de Yari

Luna.- ¿son historias?

Oni Link.- a Yari le gustan las historias, de ellas toma gran parte de su experiencia, nosotros somos los personajes emblemáticos o más fuertes de las historias que marcaron su vida.

Rarity.- hace un rato mencionaron algo de ser su coraje y su sabiduría…

Grim Jr.- si, como dije, represento su coraje, toda su moral y forma de actuar esta dirigido por mí, con mi historia le enseñe que uno tiene que luchar por lo que ama sin importar quien se oponga, sin importar que se trate de dios o el diablo.

Oni Link.- yo soy la sabiduría, todas las experiencias, los conocimientos y referencias literarias están bajo mi control, con mi historia entendió que la historia se tiende a repetir, mas eso no quita nuestras responsabilidades, lo único que podemos hacer es vivir el presente.

Twilight.- pero ¿porque separar su mente al punto de crear alter egos?

Oni Link.- nacimos para aligerar el estrés, después de que muriera en su juventud, separo su mente, espíritu y corazón para poder lidiar con la realidad de su mundo.

Luna.- y dices que hay uno más de ustedes que retiene a Yari en este sueño…

Grim Jr.- en efecto, su poder o mejor dicho su corazón es la que esta evitando que el despierte y conviva con ustedes…

Pinkie.- ¿pero por que hace eso?

Oni Link.- eso se lo tendrá que preguntar ustedes mismas

Para cuando se dieron cuenta frente a ellos estaban dos figuras las cuales esta sentados en el suelo, cuando vieron bien, se dieron cuenta que uno de ellos era Yari el cual estaba completamente gris y con fisuras como si fuera de piedra, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras que encima de ellas estaba una pequeña niña.

No mayor de 7 años, tenia el cabello naranja largo hasta sus tobillos, estaba usando un vestido blanco con falda morada y mas sobre saliente era que tenia un par de cuernos los cuales formaban una "V" y que tenia grilletes con cadenas, la niña estaba sentada en sus piernas mientras estaba llorando abrazando lo mas fuerte que podía al cuerpo inerte de Yari.

Grim Jr.- Suika vi…

Suika.- ¡LARGENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La pequeña niña emitió una onda de energía que provoco que todos retrocedieran, de no ser por la intervención de Grim Jr. Que creo un escudo con su piel demoniaca todas habrían salido volando a una gran distancia, todas se quedaron sorprendidas y al ver su cara de duda Oni Link no dudo en responder a sus preguntas.

Oni Link.- ella es Suika Ibuki, representa el poder de Yari

Rainbow.- ¿pero que es ella?

Oni link.- ella es un Deva, un demonio guardián…

Luna.- ¿cual es su historia?

Grim Jr.- ella fue la primera de nosotros, nació en el momento que Yari vio su dibujo, después se enamoro de su cultura oriental, ella es un oni que buscaba que los humanos y monstros fueran amigos…

Oni Link.- ella representa todo lo que Yari ama, todo conocimiento que tiene sobre el genero femenino, del amor y sus sueños están controlados por ella, se podría decir que ella fue su primer amor verdadero…

Luna.- ¿es ella la razón por la que Yari no despierta? ¿Por que lo hace?

Suika.- ¿porque? – separando se de Yari para verlas de frente- porque ya nos cansamos… ya nos duele mucho…

Luna.- pero las heridas son normales en las peleas…

Suika.-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Causando una segunda onda de choque- el dolor físico no me importa, ustedes están lastimando su corazón…

Twilight.- ¿como puede ser eso posible? –acercándose con las demás

Suika.- "no quiero tu amistad… porque yo te amo" , " un beso de verdadero amor" , "perdóname por amarte", "aléjate de mi novia", "eres hermosa por ser quien quieres ser", "eso es lo que te hace especial ante mis ojos" , "me robaste mi corazón" recuerdan esas palabras… ¡LAS RECUERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

El grito causo otra onda de choque empujando a todos, cuando pudieron ponerse de pie nuevamente, cada una reconocieron las palabras que se les fueron dedicadas individualmente pero al escuchar las demás no pudieron sentir algo de duda sobre las demás.

Suika.- saben lo cansado que es decirlo… lo desgastante que tu des todo y recibas casi nada

Luna.- ¿a qué te refieres?

Oni Link.- *suspiro*a algunas de ustedes ya lo saben, Yari dentro del contexto de la sociedad de su mundo es un rechazado, nada de lo que hace o le gusta es bien visto…

Grim Jr.- Yari se enamoraba rápidamente, pero solo una vez fue correspondido.

Luna.- la princesa…

Suika.- así es, la princesa… ella fue la primera en regresar algo de ese amor que Yari daba sin protestar, pero tras que ella se quedó en ese sueño eterno, día con día, año tras año, fue victima de burla, abuso y repudio, incluso comenzaron a decir que cualquiera que estuviera con el terminaría de igual manera…

Fluttershy.- no puedo creerlo… - desde atrás Rainbow

Applejack.- es verdad, ¿Cómo pudieron herir su corazón de esa manera?

Suika.- la humanidad es la única especie que mata a los de su misma especie por mero placer, en especial si estos no son igual de corruptos que ellos

Fluttershy.- eso pobres… - Cubriendo sus ojos con lagrimas

Applejack.- tranquila dulzura, Yari no haría nada que hiriera a otro ser vivo

Pinkie.-es verdad de seguro él trata de resolverlo y cambiar esas cosas terribles de su mundo…

Oni Link.- me temo que no, el estar consiente de los problemas del mundo no quiere decir que se le permita actuar de forma libre…

Twilight.- te refieres a que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo…

Suika.- la maldita sociedad controla cada feseta de la vida de las personas evitando que actúen para realmente hacer algo para salvar a su mundo…

Grim Jr.- lamentare esto pero, esta es el prospecto de vida de un humano si sigues el moral de la sociedad…

En esta ocasión fue Grim Jr. mostro imágenes del día a día de Yari en su ciudad, el poco a poco sus días se hacían mas grises y nefastos, todas estaban muy atentas a cada una de las tragedias que vivía hasta la escena en donde se luchaba por proteger a los demás, ayudarlos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, algunas cerraron los ojos de donde ya no podían con la imágenes de todo lo oscuro que Yari apreciaba de su mundo, al ver esto Grim dejo de proyectar las imágenes.

Rarity.- eso último fue…

Grim Jr.- el mundo humano ante los ojos de Yari, o al menos los últimos 8 años de vida…

Suika.- ahora les pregunto que ya vieron el verdadero mundo de Yari, pasar día con día aferrándote a las historias, a esos ideales de fantasía, el dar amor sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿ustedes no se cansarían también?

Twilight.- pero es un príncipe, eso no debería ser un problema… -sintiendo que le tocaban el hombro

Rarity.- me temo que no Twilight, el me conto que su familia perdió toda su fortuna obligándolos a vivir como cualquier otro de su pueblo.

Rainbow.- aun si es caso, el tiene mucho poder, solo recuerden las palizas que le dieron a los demonios

Oni Link.- me temo que no es ese tipo de poder, en el mundo humano pesa más el prestigio y la fama que el tener las habilidades para salvar la vida de alguien…

Suika.- ahorra entienden, su corazón… ya no puedo darle más motivación… ya está cansado, ya no me escucha… lo único que puedo hacer, es darle un agradable sueño con sus momentos más felices

Luna.- entonces ¿por qué ha estado peleando hasta ahora? Si está cansado como dices, por que seguía levantándose día con día, porque hasta ahora…

Suika.- amar sin ser amado, desgastaba mucho su corazón, pero había un amor el cual lo mantenía en pie, su familia *llorando* su familia es lo único que le quedaba, lo único que hacía que permaneciera de pie, pero ustedes lo estropearon

Pinkie.- eso no es cierto, no hicimos tal cosa…

Twilight.- es verdad todas lo apreciamos mucho

Suika.- ¿enserio? entonces díganme, podrían perdonar a alguien que se le declaro a 6 ponis aun teniendo a una prometida…

Ella chasqueo los dedos y detrás de ella mostro las escenas en donde Yari había declarado y besado a cada una de ellas omitiendo a luna, al ver todas comenzaron a sentir decepción y como sus ilusiones de su primer amor se extinguían al ver que no fueron las únicas de compartieron un pecado contra la princesa luna, aun cuando algunas estaban enteradas de sus amigas, no pensaron que también con el resto, pronto dejaron de ver las imágenes.

Suika.- yo soy su poder, su corazón, su amor, cuando el decía que su amor era muy egoísta era por que no quiere amar a una, el desea amarlas a todas y cada una de ustedes, no habría problema si eran ficticias, pero son reales, causaron que Yari sintiera otro amor aparte de el de su familia, un amor que tendrá que ver como se aleja de él nuevamente, ¡YA NO LO SOPORTAMOS! Por más que se repita la historia, nuestro corazón ya no da más.

Todas sintieron una gran presión en sí mismas, su amor por el humano se estaba rompiendo ante la duda y la mortificación de saber que el amor que se les predico era compartido de misma manera que las demás, Suika solamente las contemplaba como cada una perdía el ímpetu que las trajo a ese lugar, no fue hasta que una de ellas dio un paso al frente con toda la determinación que podía tener en ese momento.

Luna.- eso no me importa - caminado hasta estar frente a ella

Suika.- mientes… - mirando la con odio

Luna.- no me importa que anduviera con media Ecuestria, puede ser el ser más depreciable ser de los dos mundos, mucho menos que su corazón colapsara… él es mi prometido, y te guste o no, yo… ¡yo lo amo!

Gritando lo ultimo causo no solo que se estremecieran todos los presentes, si no tambien a Yari que se encontraba petrificado frente a ella, al sentir como el comenzaba a reaccionar ante la declaración de la princesa, Suika dio un puñetazo al suelo para mandar a volar a luna con una onda de choque, no cedió tan fácilmente, nuevamente camino hacia ella pero suika comenzó a gritar al cielo creando una barrera de energía, siguió gritando hasta causar que todo el lugar comenzara a temblar.

Pronto comenzó a emitir una luz roja la cual cubrió a todos, para cuando las luz se disipo, todas despertaron nuevamente en el hospital, se levantaron y vieron que realmente no cambio nada, Yari seguía dormido, entrando en desesperación luna se acerco para comenzara sacudir a Yari para provocar que despertara.

Luna.- ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ! No puedes dejarme así, no ahora que se que te amo, -azotándolo contra el colchón- ¡despierta de una vez tienes que hacerte responsable de mi!

Celestia.- luna tranquilízate – sosteniéndola por la espalda

Luna.- ¡NO, déjame, tengo que despertarlo! – luchando para liberarse

Pronto la pequeña escena se traslado al pasillo del hospital, todos salieron para ver si podían ayudar en al para calmar a la histérica princesa, en cuanto salió el doctor, la puerta se cerro y detrás de ella como si fuera un papel tapis salió al estilo ninja un changelinger, usaba un chaleco negro sin magas y cota de maya debajo, a diferencia de los demás de su especie, este tenia pupilas verdes con un iris negro rasgado, su espalda y las franjas de su abdomen era color rojo carmesí.

Tenía un rostro frio y sin emociones se acerco lentamente mientras contemplaba al humano en la cama, de la nada extendió su casco y este se cubrió de la flama característica de los changelinger y manteniendo igual su brazo, su casco cambio a una mano con garras, metió su mano en su chaleco para sacar un kunai hecho de cristal.

.- nada personal, solo es trabajo…

Mientras tanto afuera, la escena cambio drásticamente a una en donde Celestia tenia a Luna entre sus brazos llorando en su pecho, como podía trataba de consolar a su pequeña hermana, no fue hasta que de la nada Pinkie comenzó a temblar, con un gran susto en su cara empujo a todos para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación y en cuestión de segundos se lanzo contra el changelinger, este se convirtió en humo para dejar a la poni chocar contra la maquina de monitor cardiaco.

El changelinger reapareció en el borde de la ventana, sin pensarlo lanzo el kunai directo hacia Yari pero fue interceptado a escasos centímetros de su rostro por Rainbow, fue empujado por uno de los rayos de Twilight para hacerlo caer por la ventana, pese que le dieron el cayo de pie solo para ver como era rodeado por los guardias.

Todos estaban listos para atraparlo, al ver que se vería forzado a pelear, trasformo su otro casco en garras y del interior de su chaleco saco agujas largas las cuales comenzó a lanzar a medida que cada uno de los guardias que se abalanzaban contra el, sin fallar una sola vez acertó en la yugular de los ponis causando que estos cayeran sin inconscientes al suelo.

Pronto las chicas junto con las princesas estaban saliendo del hospital para ver inconscientes a los guardias, el changelinger miro hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Yari, al verlo se escucho un "a no, eso no" de parte de Luna la cual lanzo relámpagos contra el, por reflejo el changelinger lanzo esferas pequeñas contra el rayo lo cual causo que se generara una gran pantalla de humo morado el cual comenzó a afectar a todas las ponis.

Luchando por mantenerse en pie, muy apenas alcanzaron a ver como el changelinger se acercaba mientras sacaba una esfera hecha de puro papel mache, poniéndose de pie en sus patas traseras, encendió la mecha de esta raspándolo con la piel áspera de su brazo y lo lanzo al interior de la habitación.

.- lamento su perdida

Luna.- no…te… atrevas… -luchando contra el gas

Retomo su postura de cuatro patas al momento que la habitación entera exploto dañando únicamente la habitación en la que el se encontraba, parte de la pared de la ventana de desmorono al igual que parte del techo, solos se podía ver la columna de humo saliendo de la habitación, considerando su misión exitosa, el changelinger estaba apunto de ir cuando de entre la masa de humo salió un proyectil hacia el.

Esquivándolo con un mortal hacia atrás, pudo ver que se trataba de una de los monitores de vida de la habitación, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y pudo ver como una figura se movía hacia fuera, de entre el humo salió Yari usando únicamente su pantalón y tenia su torso completamente vendado, se estaba rascando la cabeza como quien se acabara de levantar, pero algo había diferente en el, su cabello ahora era blanco.

Yari.- enserio, ustedes no saben dejar dormir a gusto…

Luna.- ¡Yari!

Todas mostraron una sonrisa de felicidad al verlo despierto, al contemplar a las ponis salto desde el segundo piso y cayo frente a ellas sin mostrar ningún problema, contemplo al changelinger el cual se le hizo tanto peculiar como familiar.

Yari.- un changelinger shinobi, eso es nuevo…

.- ¿conoce mi profesión? Bien, entonces esto lo hará más fácil

Yari.- ¿fácil para quien? – apretando sus puños entre si – chicas, quédense atrás, yo me encargo… y luna, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que dijiste

(/watch?v=Lw9YNl-B5wk)

Se desplazo a gran velocidad hacia el changelinger, el cual uso un bomba de humo para desaparecer, al ver que no se encontraba e ningún lugar, comenzó a buscarlo, sin saber el porque pero sintiendo un fuete punzón en su mente, giro para un golpe el cual dio de lleno en la cara del changelinger, este rodo en el piso hasta que se levanto y lanzo cambiando sus cascos por garras tomo las agujas de su traje y las lanzo contra Yari.

Puso sus brazos frente a el como si fuera un escudo y de forma instintiva se creo un campo de fuerza el cual detuvo las agujas, después de ver esto, Yari tuvo una idea, aplaudió y puso una de sus palmas en el suelo para luego levantarla, junto con ella se genero unos cuantos rayos los cuales fueron creando una katana del suelo, la tomo y asumió la postura como si estuviera envainada.

Yari.- ¡Ryu Kan Sen!

Comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia el changelinger y en plena carrera dio un giro sobre si mismo para quedar arrodillado con su rodilla izquierda, usando el impulso del giro y la carrera desenvaino la katana haciendo un corte de abajo hacia arriba, de no ser por la cota de malla que tenia debajo de su chaleco, el changelinger hubiera muerto, en ves de eso solo recibió el golpe lo cual lo lanzo a sus espaldas.

Yari.-¡Ryu Kan Sen-Tsumuji!

Dando un salto para girar en el aire para caer y acertar otro golpe contra el changelinger, enterrando la punta de la katana en el estomago del changelinger, pero se escucho un "poof" mirando hacia abajo vio un montón de paja atada que sustituyo al shinobi, sintiendo nuevamente el punzón en su mente giro y realizando un corte desde abajo hacia arriba, pudo detener el kunai que seria enterrado en su espalda.

Yari.- Ryu Sho Sen

El changelinger estaba apoyando todo su peso en su kunai manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la katana de Yari, con un leve impulso dio un patada la cual fue atrapada a mano limpia por Yari, tomándolo giro para azotarlo se espaldas contra el suelo, puso su rodilla sobre su estomago y el filo de la katana en su cuello, solo realizo un leve corte el cual salió una gota de sangre verde.

Yari.- se acabo… ahora me contaras todo

.- una… sombra… no deja rastro…

Teniendo la misma punzada en su cabeza, vio como con su lengua se tumbo un diente, de forma instintiva metió su mano en su boca, para tomarlo, fue mordido, soportando el dolor galo su mano hacia atrás para levantar la cabeza del changelinger y luego azotarla contra el suelo, el dolor lo obligo a abrir la boca y puso liberar su mano, en conto contemplo el diente, vio que estaba hueco y tenia una pequeña capsula morada.

Yari.- shinobi hasta el final… lo siento… pero ahora tu vida me pertenece…

Tirando el diente lejos, puso su mano la cual haba sido mordida, usando la sangre que le escurría dibujo un rombo con 4 líneas que atravesaban las cuatro paredes justo debajo de donde terminaba su ojo izquierdo, comenzó a realizar un cantico chino el cual provoco que la sangre comenzara a brillar y quemar parte de la piel de tal manera que quedara marcado de forma permanente.

Yari.- a partir de ahora eres mi familiar, estarás bajo mi servicio – levantando para dejarlo libre - ¡arrodíllate!

La marca en el rostro del changelinger brillo y siguiendo la orden a pie de la letra se arrodillo frente a el, el changelinger mostro frustración pues tanto por el conjuro en el como su código shinobi decía que al perder y ser perdonado, ahora su vida le pertenecía, no tenia otra opción mas que cumplir con el contrato.

(/watch?v=C6aK-1PStf8)

Yari.- ahora preséntate…

.- mi nombre es Mystery, soy un shinobi del templo del "cerezo oculto" fui contratado para asesinarlo…

Yari.- puedo imaginar quien fue –mirando a su alrededor- ¿que le hiciste a los guardias?

Mystery.- solo están dormidos con una toxina, me pagaron por matarlo a usted, los demás estaban a mi jurisdicción

Yari.- ¿un asesino con principios? Realmente eres interesante, por lo si puedes despiértalos

Mystery.- si Yari-sama

El changelinger comenzó a retirar las agujas y suministrar un polvo en la boca de los guardias, Yari noto que pese que no tenia el collar, no se sentía fatigado ni el dolor en el pecho, al igual que su cuerpo lo sentía mas ligero, se acerco hacia las chicas que pronto se estaban poniendo de pie, pues el efecto del humo estaba perdiendo efecto, luna fue la primera en abrazarlo dejando se recargar en el, Yari solamente paso su brazo por la cintura de ella para corresponder el gesto.

Luna.- eres un tonto… me preocupaste… - comenzando a llorar de alegría

Yari.- lamento a verte preocupado – poniendo una cara seria – luna, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Lo que tú sientes por mí?

Luna.- al principio no quería aceptarlo… pero luego ya no pude dejar de pensar en ti… -se separo para verlo- ahora mas que nunca estoy segura, te amo y no me importa lo de mas… quiero que este a mi lado…

Yari.- que horror – con un tono melancólico – temía que fuera cierto.

Luan.- ¿que te pasa? – extrañada por la respuesta

Yari.- luna, me has dicho lo mas hermoso del mundo, pero… será mejor que terminemos nuestro compromiso…


	46. Yari

Demonios, que semana, mira que sobrevivir a una muerte segura, se ve que se las ingenian para salvar mi vida y evitar que vaya en el cielo, a como me contaron después de que me enfrente con esa poni araña, las demás que estaban atacando el castillo huyeron al perder a su líder, lo que todavía no digiero es el hecho que ahora tengo sangre de poni en mi cuerpo, no cualquier poni, la sangre de las mane six.

Salvo por el hecho de que el cabello blanco lo cual me parece genial pero me traerá muchos problemas cuando regrese, creo que tendré que teñírmelo, ¿me pregunto si los ponis se tiñen el pelo?, otra cosa que e notado es que ya no necesito el collar de la cruz para mantener tranquilo mi cuerpo es como si ya me hubiera acostumbrado a usar magia y no fuera un peligro para mi salud.

Quitando eso de encima, mi cuerpo se siente bien, es como si pudiera hacer todo lo que yo quisiera mas note algo peculiar, después la pelea con Mystery sentí como se me dificultaba para mantener la concentración de la espada, así como los constantes cosquilleos en mi mente, era como escuchar a navi decirme "cuidado", reaccionaba por instinto, pero era como tener el sentido arácnido, fue raro.

Toda la semana que estuve en coma estuve escuchando y ocasionalmente sentían lo que hacían con mi cuerpo, así que las visitas que hicieron todas no pasaron desapercibidas, también la pequeña conversación que tuvieron con mis otras partes, no hay como entrar en coma para enterarte que aquello que temías era verdad, no puedo creer que expusieran a las chicas a las verdades del mundo humano, mucho menos que rebelaran los pequeños desliz que tuve con cada una, bien hecho cerebro… ¡estúpido!...*suspiro*

Ahora tendré que replantear todos mis planes para este mundo, la idea era divertirme sin causar tanta interferencia, lo cual no a tenido mucho éxito que digamos, lo bueno es que con la nueva adquisición que tuve ayer, ahora podre agilizar procesos molestos de mi plan C, solo espero que no pase nada peor, luna no lo tomo muy bien ayer.

***flash back***

**Luna.- como… que… quieres terminar – con una voz temblorosa**

**Yari.-realmente no pese que pudieras amarme, eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos… -separándola de el**

**Luna.- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Sabes cuanto tuve que sufrir para darme de cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Todo lo que tuve que aceptar? ¡Como que no puedes estar a mi lado! Pensé que me amabas, que era una tentación, ¿Qué no era así?**

**Yari.- lo que dije era la verdad, pero había un motivo oculto en nuestra relación, en cuanto te lo diga tendrás el derecho a odiarme…*inhalación* la única razón por la que quería que fueras mi pareja era para evitar tener una relación real con las alguna de ellas – apuntando a las mane six**

**Luna.- no te entiendo – al borde del llanto**

**Yari.- sabia que si me relacionaba con alguna de las chicas podríamos habernos enamorado y eso seria un verdadero problema cuando regresara a mi mundo, por eso escogí a la única que podría odiarme por sobre todas las cosas y que nunca se enamoraría de mi…**

**Luna.- pero yo… tu…**

**Yari.- lo siento, pero soy una basura como hombre… por eso tengo que alejarte de mi- dirigiéndose a todos los presentes- ¡a partir de ahora mi compromiso con la princesa luna se termino y bajo ningún motivo pienso formalizar otra relación!**

***fin del Flash Back***

Después de eso ella rompió en llanto mientras me hacia explotar, me lo tenia merecido, pero no había alternativa, solo espero que pueda superarlo, digo no es como si fuera la primera vez que se enamora ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?... fue difícil pero le pedí a Celestia que se llevara a Luna de regreso al castillo con ella, continuaría protegiendo este reino pues ya a estas alturas no puedo dejar este conflicto, mientras tanto tendré que seguirle mintiendo a mi familia sobre donde estoy lo cual acabo de hacer, no me siento bien por ello, pero es necesario.

Antes de que partieran les di a Horo, puede que me escogiera como su maestro pero la razón por que la acepte fue para que fuera una mascota para luna, después de darle la indicación de que protegiera a Luna se la di a Celestia pues Luna no quería ni verme, hoy vinieron por las cosas de luna, Celestia dijo que no había problemas con que me quedara en la casa, pero lo que si, Luigi tendría que irse de nuevo al palacio, lo bueno es que me dejo un recetario para poder hacerle de comer a Scootaloo.

En lo que los guardias sacaban las cosas de Luna, yo estaba en mi baño contemplando mi nuevo cabello, es un efecto secundario muy extraño, en ocasiones cuando estaba dormido y despertaba, regresaba a ser negro, ¿a qué se deberá?; de repente siento una pequeña alarma en mi cabeza, giro y veo que se crea un tornado pequeño de hojas el cual se disipo y mostro a Mystery, ok tengo que admitir que tiene estilo al entrar, gire para seguir contemplar mi cabello.

Yari.- ¿algo que notificar?

Mystery.- ya terminaron de cargar las cosas de la princesa

Yari.- bien, ahora toma las cartas que escribí anoche y entrégalas a sus respectivos destinos, ¿crees poder hacerlo en menos de una semana?, después de todo no tienes alas

Mystery.- cuando uno pierde algo, aprende a vivir sin ellas y los viajes largos no es nada para mí pues soy el más veloz de mi templo…

Yari.- bien, confió en que las entregues, en el camino investiga lo que puedas sobre Lord T., nos reuniremos dentro de una semana en donde te dije anoche.

Mystery.- como desee maestro

Desapareció frente a mi de la misma forma que apareció, tendré que decirle que limpie sus hojas, mientras tanto vi a Scootaloo, estaba entrando a la habitación con una cara de duda, salí del baño y para recibirla, sin decir nada le indique que se sentara en la cama para poder hablar mas cómodos.

Yari.- ¿que te preocupa Scoo?

Scootaloo.- ¿es verdad que la princesa ya no vivirá con nosotros?

Yari.- me temo que si… nuestra relación se vio forzada a terminar

Scootaloo.- pero… pero… tú habías dicho que el día que terminar su relación te irías a tu mundo, ¿eso quiere decir…? – le acaricie la cabeza

Yari.-no, todavía no me iré, todavía tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme, lo que me recuerda, pase una semana lejos de mi linda hija así que tengo pensado recuperar el tiempo perdido

Mientras le hacia cosquillas para poder sacarle una sonrisa a la pequeña pegaso, se escucho como tocaban el timbre, deje de hacer cosquillas en Scoo y bajamos para ver quien era, puede que hayan olvidado algo de las cosas de Luna, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Applejack y Applebloom, traían consigo una cesta de picnic.

Yari.- hola chicas, ¿que las trae por aquí?

Applejack.- vinimos a traerte el famoso pie de manzana de la familia Apple para celebrar que te mejoraste

Yari.-no se hubieran molestado, ya suficiente hiciste con la donación del hospital

Applejack.- eso no fue nada…

Applebloom.- bromeas estuviste mareada toda la noche después de eso… -siendo callada por su hermana

Applejack.- jejeje, no le hagas caso, ella ya se iba, ¡no es verdad! – soltándola

Applebloom.- oh!, es verdad, vamos Scootaloo, swette belle nos esta esperando en la casa club

Sin mas tomo a Scoo y se la llevo casi volando, esto me huele mal, pero no puedo ser descortés, menos cuando te trae comida con buenas intenciones, invite a Applejack a que descansara un rato en la sala mientras llevaba el pie a la cocina, lo serví en dos platos para mi y ella, fue cuando pude escuchar ruidos por la ventana, me asome y eran Scoo y Applebloom.

Scootaloo.- ¿pero que te pasa?

Applebloom.- shhhh, no hay que dejar que nos descubran – con voz baja

Scootaloo.- pero ¿porque? – bajando la voz

Applebloom.- si todo resulta bien, es seguro que nos volveremos familia

Ya salió el peine, realmente no pensé que siguiera pensando en mi de esa manera después de lo que vio en mi mente, vi como se dirigieron al otro lado de la casa, me imagino que para ver como nos va a mi y Applejack, dios tendré que lidiar con esto también, tome los pasteles para regresar con Applejack la cual parecía estar nerviosa mientras esperaba a que regresara, dios se ve tan linda cuando aprecias que esta apenada.

No, no, no, no, no, no, apégate al plan, no importa lo hermosa que se vea y por mas tentación que tengas, y por mas que desees descargar meses de frustración sexual, no intentes nada mas en este mundo, ya la cague con luna no lo hare con una de las chicas, después de recordarme lo importante, me acerque y le di su trozo de pie mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá de enfrente con el mío.

Yari.- *mordida* mmm, esta delicioso, Granny se lucio esta vez… - disfrutando el pie

Applejack.- no lo hizo Granny… apenándose

Yari.- no me digas que…

Applejack.- ¿te gusto mi pie?, me esmere en esta ocasión... – sonriendo dulcemente

Tape mis ojos mientras regresaba el pastel a la mesa de centro, era demasiado moe, demonios es demasiado para mi mente brony, pronto sentí como se sentaron aun lado mío mire a Applejack a mi lado inclinándose para recargarse en mi, se había quitado el sombrero y lo medio estrujaba para liberar los nervios.

Applejack.- oye… tu recuerdas nuestra promesa… ¿verdad?

Yari.- c...claro pero… no pensé que realmente quisieras estar a mi lado después de lo que vieron en mi mente…

Applejack.- seré sincera –con un tono áspero – no me agrado la idea de que anduvieras besando a otras ponis, ¡mas con mis amigas!, pero… – se tranquilizo – no puedo hablar por las demás, pero a mi no me importa… eso sí, pienso ponerte en cintura

En esta ocasión dejo su sombrero detrás de ella y puso sus cascos en mi pecho para empujarme, pronto ella quedo arriba de mi, demonios, que tienen las mujeres que pueden doblegarnos fácilmente, estoy comenzando a pensar que soy pasivo, la contemple con esos ojos verdes, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento tenia un sutil aroma a manzanas el cual comenzaba a hacerse mas fuerte conforme se acercaba a mi.

Yari.- Applejack, no creo que sea el momento…

Applejack.- bromeas, no pienso perder un minuto más, menos ahora que encontré a "mi alguien especial"

Cerro los ojos con obvia intención de besarme pero fui salvado por la campana, escuche el timbre, usando eso como escusa me escape de Applejack la cual no parecía muy contenta, solamente cruzo sus cascos en señal de frustración, en cuanto abrí la puerta crecieron las calamidades, en esta ocasión fui embestido por una mancha rosa la cual se colgó de mi cuello y me sentí como era besado a la fuerza, cuando pude ver mejor me di cuenta de que se trataba de Pinkie tuve que despegar cargándola como si fuera un peluche, ella solamente luchaba por retomar mi cuello para seguir con su acto.

Yari.- ¡podrías tranquilizarte y explicarme que pasa aquí!

Pinkie.- pues daah, es obvio que vengo a tomar el lugar de la princesa Luna como tu futura esposa…

Yari.- ¿quisiste decir novia, verdad?

Pinkie.- nopy *squeez*

Yari.- esto es un problema…

Applejack.- ni que lo digas – entrando al recibidor con un tono de furia

Pinkie.- hola Applejack viniste a ser testigo de nuestro compromiso, si es así es grandioso así podremos planear toda la comida que daremos en la boda, estaba pensando en un súper pastel de 10 pisos y otro de 5 pisos para los invitados…

Yari.- ¿no entiendo donde te cabe tanto?

Applejack.- y para mala tu suerte, no estoy para eso, y te agradecería que dejaras en paz a mi novio

Yari.- Aunque no lo soy realmente…

Pinkie.- eso es raro, no veo a tu novio, solo a mi futuro esposo…

Yari.- ¿puedo opinar en esta conversación?– me siento ignorado

Applejack.- sabes muy bien de lo que hablo así que baja de él ahora mismo y perdonare el hecho de que lo besaste…

Pinkie.- no quiero

Yari.-ok esto tiene que terminar

Baje a Pinkie aun lado de Applejack la cual tenía un rostro de los mil diablos, abrí la puerta y cortésmente les indique que se fueran.

Yari.- no es el momento y el lugar para resolver esto, todavía tengo muchas cosas que considerar antes de siquiera pensar en la idea de tener novia, por lo que les pido de corazón que esperen a que yo las busque.

Pinkie.- oky doky loky – saliendo con sus típicos saltos

Applejack.- mas vale que no tardes o te atare para arrastrarte al granero y marcar tu flanco

Se detuvo y me pidió que me agachara, pensé que quería decirme algo mas así que me acerque, pero tomo mi cuello y me beso de forma apasionada, creo que no se iba a ir sin el, después de eso me dedico una mirada demasiada seductora y salió con un caminar muy marcado, cerré la puerta para tratar de analizar lo que había sucedido, esto es un problema, tendré que acelerar mis planes.

Lo primero que puse en mi mente fue ir a recoger mi moto, sin Horo, tenía que arreglar mi problema de trasporte, más ahora que la magia está fallando y no puedo usar correctamente la teletrasportacion con los búhos, al parecer Don Iron se encargo de continuar con su compostura pese que yo estaba fuera de combate, lidiare con esas dos ponis mas tarde, guarde el pie en el refrigerador y me dirigí al taller, me asome para ver que no hubiera moros en la costa, no había nadie conocido afuera, ni siquiera vi a Scootaloo entonces me dirigí sin problemas.

Fue un trayecto tranquilo hasta llegar al taller, Don Iron me recibió de manera my amistosa, estaba preocupado por que no regresara por mi moto, en cuanto la vi, aun cuando era como s nada le hubiera pasado, incluso estaba ensamblada lo cual llamo mi atención, la revise y en efecto cada tuerca, bujía y mecanismo estaba en su lugar correspondiente.

Yari.- ¿Cómo fue que pudo armarla?

Iron.- cuando la trajiste puse atención a como la desarmaste para trabajar con el cuadro, solo tuve que hacer lo mismo pero al revés.

Yari.- realmente es un genio para estas cosas *subiéndome a la moto* no se como pagárselo

Iron.- ni lo menciones, como dije, le trajiste nuevos retos a este viejo poni

.- no fuiste el único

Nos dimos cuenta de que tanto Great Spring como Speed Cloud estaban llegando al taller, tenia mucho de no verlos, me baje de la moto y los salude como era debido.

Speed.- tus peleas han entretenido a este viejo pegaso, además que gane mucho dinero cuando aposte a que sobrevivirías a este ultimo ataque…

Yari.- no quiero ni preguntar como estaban las apuestas

Spring.- también trajo nuevos retos para este viejo unicornio, lo cual me recuerda –sacando un caja con su magia – por fin termine mi obra maestra la cual estoy seguro que evitara otro incidente como el de la gala

Yari.- gracias, ya traía curiosidad de cómo seria, aunque no se siente nada pesada- abriendo la caja

Spring.- es una tela muy especial, es hilo de diamante, mas resistente que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, completamente ligero y adaptable a quien lo usa.

Yari.- wow, me esta diciendo que este traje esta hecho de diamantes…

Spring.- la trasmutación del diamante a una hebra toma tiempo y precisión, además no quería arriesgarme con las medidas y lo hice un poco mas grande para que tuviera movilidad, dado el ritmo de vida que tiene.

Ok, esto es realmente genial, aun cuando me imagine distintos diamantes unidos como un rompecabezas, la realidad era otra, era como ver ropa normal pero al moverla se podía reflejar un brillo casi como si fuera metal, consistía en un pantalón negro sencillo, chaleco negro con un triangulo blanco que partía de los hombros al centro del pecho, botas piratas y un par de guantes que cubrían incluso la mitad del antebrazo para hacer juego, mas atrás venia una gabardina

La gabardina era de doble vista, negra por un lado y blanca por el otro, en la orilla del corte había franjas del color opuesto de cada vista, las magnas tenían las muñequeras de los trajes coloniales del color del la vista contraria, para terminar una capucha con el mismo corte que el de Assassins Creed, decir que era hermoso era poco.

Yari.- se ve que pensó en todo –contemplando el conjunto

Spring.- era mi trabajo depuse de todo, tenia que brindarle protección y movilidad a los guerreros que velaban por nuestra seguridad.

Speed.- bla bla bla, lo entendimos eres muy responsable, lo único que me importa es ¿si piensas venir hoy a la noche para la partida de póker?

Yari.- ha, no faltare

Speed.- bien, por que estoy seguro que en esta ocasión podre barrer contigo

Iron.- haber si no pierdes todo tu dinero de nuevo

Spring.- dejando la tonta rivalidad de Cloud, príncipe, ¿podría ayudarme a localizar una dirección? Tengo años viniendo aquí pero no conozco la ciudad realmente

No me negué y sirvió para probar la moto, guarde la ropa en una de las alforjas y convenciendo a Don Spring para que se subiera, en cuanto la encendí fue como si un corro de ángeles cantara, ángeles motorizados, Don Iron hizo un gran trabajo, nos despedimos y di marcha, al parecer el destino estaba en mi contra pues Don Spring estaba buscando la boutique de Rarity, no quise ser descortés así que lo lleve sin protestar, en cuanto llegamos lo ayude a bajarse, creo que no estaba preparado para un viaje tan rudo.

Yari.- ¿se encuentra bien?

Spring.- si, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a su trasporte

Yari.- pasa la primeras veces, bueno esta es la boutique "el carrusel"

Spirng.- encantador debo decir, incluso su boutique tiene su encanto, realmente es un diamante en bruto

Yari.- lo se, ella es un tesoro que no muchos ven…

.- que halagador mi príncipe

Me petrifique al escuchar la voz de la unicornio, gire lentamente para ver que ella estaba regresando con unos cuantos pedidos, tengo que pensar mejor antes de hablar, o tan siquiera ver quien esta a mi alrededor.

Rarity.- tengo que decir que no esperaba su visita

Spring.- fui a saludarlo antes de venir pues le seré sincero y me temo que me perdí

Yari.- bueno, yo termine mi buena acción del día, me retiro

Rarity.- tan pronto, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo? – haciendo ojitos

Spring.- príncipe, quisiera aprovechar que usted esta aquí y poder mostrarle mi obra maestra, después de todo quiero que ella también logre dominar esa técnica.

Yari.- no lose… tengo muchas cosas por hacer

Spring.- por favor, escuche la petición de este viejo unicornio…

No puedo a el Don, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mi sin cobrar, solo es de mantener distancia y profesionalismo, estacione la moto cerca de la entrada donde no estorbara, entre y pase al probador para cambiarme, realmente no molestaba y era como estar usando seda, me quedo como guante todo el conjunto incluso podía alzar y moverme sin problemas.

Al salir subí al pequeño pedestal para modelar el conjunto, tengo que decir que me veo bien, aunque ahora con el cabello blanco no pude dejar de pensar en que tenia cierto parecido con Sephiroth, seguí indicaciones de Spring donde quería mostrar cada detalle del traje, era obvio que se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, en cuanto Rarity contemplaba maravillada la calidad de la tela y como brillaba con cada giro que daba.

De repente Spring tuvo que ir a hacer una parada técnica al tocador, lo cual me dejo con un mal presentimiento, en cuanto se escucho el click de la puerta, sentí como donde estaba parado se movía lo cual causo que me cayera en un sofá, en cuanto me percate de lo que sucedía, ya tenia a la unicornio sobre mi con un mirada demasiado seductora.

Yari.- ¿que es lo que haces?

Rarity.- no es obvio, revisando detenidamente cada centímetro del traje *caricia* y veo que se adapta a su figura

Yari.- *sujetándola* no es un cambio muy repentino, pensé que era un salvaje

Rarity.- bueno… dicen que los opuestos se atraen, además, pienso tomar la iniciativa ahora que se que tengo competencia

Yari.- tienes que estar bromeando…

Rarity.- querido, voy muy en serio

Sujeto mi cabeza y comenzó a besarme de forma muy apasionada ocasionado que te tuviera que recostar la cabeza en el sofá de donde hacia precio, de no ser por el temor de lastimarla, eso y que no dejaba de moverse para evitar que levantara y escapara del beso, demonios no espere que fuera así de fogosa, muy apenas podía alcanzar a respirar, si no fuera por un "ejem" seguiría atrapado, nos separamos para poder ver que Spring nos veía con una cara de "oh la juventud".

Spring.- si quieren puedo retirarme.

Yari.- no no no no, yo ya me retiraba, lamento dejarlo solo, pero se que esta en buenas manos… digo cascos…

Subí a mi moto con el traje puesto y di marcha lo mas rápido que pude, demonios que no se supone que deberían estar devastadas y enojadas conmigo, esto no estaba contemplado en mi panorama, cuando estuve en el mundo humano llegue a fantasear que una de ella pudiera enamorarse de mi, incluso visualice mi relación con cada una, pero una, no tengo el autoestima tal alto como para haber imaginado enamorar 4, espero que sean las únicas y que las demás me odien.

De repente sentí la punzada en mi mente nuevamente y puede sentir como algo se recargaba en mi espalda, baje la velocidad y me detuve a las orillas del pueblo, no pensé realmente a donde ir, en cuanto me detuve y mire a mis espaldas vi recargada de espalda con la mía a Rainbow Dash la cual parecía haber disfrutado el paseo como si nada.

Yari.- Rainbow, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rainbow.- tenia ganas de pasear en tu maquina, y aprovechar para hablar contigo…

Yari.- si es por lo de las demás ponis, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme y entenderé que no quieras hablar conmigo nunca más.

Rainbow.- pues no estoy enojada del todo…

Yari.- ¿que? – enserio ¿que?

Rainbow.- puedo entender que las demás se enamoraran después de todo eres increíble…

Yari.- Rainbow… no me digas que…

Rainbow.- al principio te respetaba, luego me agradabas, incluso ayude a Fluttershy de que saliera contigo… pero después de lo de la carrera, después de lo que me dijiste… fue cuando decidí entregar mi leal amor a ti…

Ella se paro sobre la moto para tomar mi cabeza y girarla de manera incomoda para besarme, duro lo suficiente para poder sentir como su lengua intentaba entrar a mi boca, de no ser por la falta de aire, no me abría soltado, se separo y puso un rostro muy femenino, el rostro de una doncella enamorada.

Rainbow.- no me importa lo que hayas hecho y no me importaría compartirte, pero ahora mas que nunca pienso ganar esta competencia y hacerte mío…

Yari.- Rainbow… m alagas, en serio, me haces feliz pero me temo que no puedo darme el lujo de tener novia ahora…

Rainbow.- lo se, primero tienes que patearle el trasero a ese tonto que nos a estado atacando, descuida esperare hasta que termines y poder formalizar nuestra relación.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir volando a su velocidad típica, no quise exponerme mas tiempo así que me dirigí directo a la casa, solo acanche a guardar la moto, en cuanto me baje sentí la punzada de nuevo solo pude sentir como era atado y me pusieron una bolsa en la cabeza, pude sentir como era cargado por algo enorme y peludo, luego de eso sentí un aroma tan espantoso que causo que me desmayara.

Cuando desperté seguía atado pero estaba de cabeza, cuando contemple mejor estaba en el interior de la casa de cierto pegaso amarillo, no estaba ella, solo sus animalitos de los cuales distinguí los roedores que siempre están a su alrededor, el oso que tomaba te, unas mofetas lo cual explica el olor y frente a todos con una banderita con el dibujo de Fluttershy, estaba el conejo Ángel el cual me miraba como su prisionero.

Yari.- angeeeel, será mejor que me liberes o de lo contrario me hare un estofado de conejo… - se negó – bueno, entonces lo hare a la mala

En el momento que iba hacer fuerza para liberarme vi que alzo la banderita para darle la señal a las mofetas de que apuntaran.

Yari.- ok ok ok ok, no escapare, pero no me rocíen

Deje de hacer fuerza y el bajo la banderita para detener el ataque, en lugar de eso pidió a unos ratones que trajeran unas tarjetas, las cuales tenían dibujos raros, la primera era una la foto de Fluttershy, la segunda un corazón, la tercera una "U", en otro grupo que estaba separado sostenía otra tarjeta con la "U" , la que le seria era una flecha apuntando un corazón y al final puso la tarjeta donde aparecía la foto de Fluttershy, era un acertijo en ingles así que trate de pensarlo en ingles.

Yari. - Fluttershy… love… U… U… ¿go?… Two… love… Fluttershy… ¡"Fluttershy love you, you go to love Fluttershy"!

Al deducir la frase el afirmo mientras los animales se emocionaban por haber dado a entender el mensaje, okey, aparte por el echo de ser secuestrado por un grupo de animalitos del bosque que no son mas que personajes de relleno, me están exigiendo que salga con la que es su dueña, se ve que la quieren demasiado pero eso no esta en mis planes.

Yari.- escucha ángel y todos… por más que me gustaría amar a su dueña es obvio que ella merece algo mejor que yo así que tendré que negarme a su petición.

Creo que no le gusto la idea por que ordeno que preparan el ataque con las mofetas, estaba apunto de ser bañado por la orina del mofeta se escucho como la puerta se abrió mostrando a la pegaso algo sorprendida por encontrar el pequeño espectáculo no estaba feliz, por primera vez en mi vida pude sentir el poder de "la mirada", todos los animalitos comenzaron a correr y como pudieron me desataron y me bajaron, en lo que yo me sentaba para hacer que me bajara la sangre de la cabeza veía como Fluttershy los estaba regañando.

Fluttershy.- eso fue muy grosero de su parte, el secuestrar y atar a alguien no algo bueno, y ángel espero que no vuelvas a repetir este comportamiento.

Todos incluyendo a ángel estaban temerosos y arrepentidos, se alejaron y nos dejaron solos, Fluttershy dejo de hacer la mirada para poder acercarse y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Fluttershy.- lo lamento tanto, ellos no suelen comportarse así.

Yari.- no te preocupes, uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo

Fluttershy.- ¿todavía no entiendo el porque harían eso? ¿Eh?

No puede hacer nada para evitar ni explica lo que pasaba, ella encontró las tarjetas en el orden de las frases, su expresión dijo más que suficiente, se puso algo nerviosa al querer mirarme.

Yari.- no te enojes con ellos… de seguro solo estaban preocupados por ti… será mejor que hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso…

En cuanto me levante y di marcha a salir de la casa sentí como era estirado de mi manga, me gire para ver como luchando con la penas Fluttershy me detenía, solo sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver tanta ternura, estaba al borde de un colapso de diabetes por lo dulce que se veía.

Fluttershy.- por favor… no te vayas… - una voz temblorosa

Yari.- Fluttershy…

Fluttershy.- y…yo quiero… escuchar… la respuesta… por favor…

Yari.- Fluttershy no me digas que es cierto… como puedes seguir sintiendo algo por mí después de lo que vistes en mi mente.

Fluttershy.- me sentí algo mal… pero enserio… no puedo dejar… de sentir este sentimiento por ti…

Yari.- te diré lo mismo que la primera vez que te bese sin permiso, perdóname por amarte, y aun cuando me haces feliz con esas palabras, no puedo permitirme corresponder ese amor.

Ella se abalanzo para recargarse en mi pecho y buscar algo de consuelo, solo pude evitarlo y la abrace levemente para no lastimarla.

Fluttershy.- al menos… podrías… darme… otro beso… si no es molestia…

A como iba el día no creo que realmente hiciera daño así que la separe para poder besarla, en esta ocasión fui yo quien tomo la decisión de tomar el beso, la bese lo mas dulce y delicadamente posible, después me separe de ella y me retire de su casa, solo esperaba tener un tranquilo regreso pero mi suerte es tan estúpida, en cuanto puse un pie en la calle, sentí de nuevo la punzada, se ve que no era mi día.

Debajo de mi se formo un portal mágico en el cual caí en el, casi no pude prever mi caída, aterrice con mis piernas pero por la inserí ocasiono que cayera hacia atrás, estaba sentado en el suelo cuando me percate que estaba en el laboratorio de Twilight, antes de que pudiera hacer algo fui sometido al casco y los electrodos nuevamente mientras que mis manos eran puestas en un panel con grilletes.

En cuanto pude ver el rostro de la unicornio, parecía estar consumida por la furia, me recordó a casi podría jurar que se le formo el aura malvada en sus ojos, en estos momentos realmente espero que sea un experimento y no lo que mi loca fantasía esta diciéndome.

Yari.- am Twilight, ¿podrias…

Twilight. - ¿es kami no Yari tu verdadero nombre?

Yari.- eh? – sentí como era electrocutado

Twilight.- será mejor que respondas con la verdad, si dices mentiras serás electrocutado

Yari.- no creer que sea demasiado…

Twilight.- haz soportado una gran cantidad de ataques de la Princesa Luna se que podrás soportar un choque de 110 volteos, ahora contesta, ¿es kami no Yari tu verdadero nombre?

Yari.- si – no pasó nada

Twilight.- ¿es verdad que te gustan los ponis?

Yari.- si

Twilight.- ¿realmente no quieres tener una relación?

Yari.- n...no… *electrocutado* okey si

Twilight.- ¿estas enamorado de una poni?

Yari.- si * electrocutado* okey… no

Twilight.- pero, ¿que sucedió? explícate…

Yari.- no estoy enamorado de una, estoy enamorado de varias…

Twilight.- entonces, lo que dijiste del beso de verdadero amor, fue un juego – comenzando a llorar

Yari.- te lo diré pues eres de las pocas que puede entender mis palabras, no fue un juego, realmente te amo, pero como dije, mi amor es muy egoísta, las amo a todas, por eso es que no puedo hace feliz a ninguna de ustedes…

Sentí como era liberado me levante para poder acomodarme, Twilight seguía tratando de contener las lagrimas, aun cuando quería irme tenia que apaciguar su furia, solo espero que sea tan resistente como dijo Spring, me acerque para abrazarla, ella me lanzo varias cosas las cuales solo sentí el golpe, cuando pude la abrase y ella estaba luchando por liberarse.

Soportando una descarga eléctrica, seguí abrazándola para tratar de contener su furia, solo pude ver como el lugar entero estaba hecho un caos, era como estar en medio de un huracán, lentamente se fue apaciguando hasta que lo único que pasaba era el llanto de Twilight, pero ella también estaba tranquilizándose se separo para limpiarse las lagrimas.

Twilight.- tardare en hacerme a la idea pero *mirándome* pienso seguir adelante, me convertiré en tu único amor, are que solo pienses en mi y lo que me propongo lo logro…

Yari.- terca hasta el final… - vi como saco una pequeña grabadora

Twilight.- ahora *click* día 55 de la investigación de sujeto "Yari", eh confirmado las verdaderos sentimientos y hoy procedo a repetir el mismo evento que provoco esta investigación.

Yari.- ¿espera investigación?

Dejo de grabar y se inclino para besarme, aun cuando ella tomo la iniciativa, correspondí el beso, pues aun cuando me besaba con lo ojos cerrados seguía llorando, como pude la abrase para trasmitirle el mismo amor que ella ponía en ese beso, después de separarnos me despedí de ella, ya era demasiado por un solo día, salí de la casa de Twilight, ya estaba cayendo la noche y con el trataba de digerir todo lo que paso en ese día.

Al igual que antes sentí una punzada en la cabeza, ya no tenia motivos para mas sorpresas, así que no le di importancia, enserio como le hace spiderman para lidiar con esto todos los días, para mi mala suerte sentí como era golpeado por la espalda el golpe fue tan fuerte que me nado a volar, contra una de las casas, solo alcance a cubrirme la cara antes de impactar.

En cuanto me gire contemple a un monstruo el cual estaba me recordaba a Blitz pero este era negro y en su pecho tenia un reloj hecho engranes, sin mencionar que su cara era mas seria y atemorizante a comparación de su aspecto clásico de Campeón, enserio que saben como llegar en el peor momento, bueno al menos me divertiré un rato destruyendo algo de metal.

.- objetivo localizado, iniciando con el plan de ataque

Yari.- hoy no es tu día…

El comenzó a correr hacia mi mientras daba un puñetazo lo detuve con las dos manos, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé, al ver que no resulto dio otro golpe con su bazo libre, al verlo di un rodillazo justo en sus nudillos, me dolió y la tela realmente me protegió no sentí ninguna cortada pues vi como su puño fue aboyado por mi rodilla, en lo que me distraje por lo que hice el me sujeto de mi hombro, aun con parte de su mano destrozada se las arreglo para sujetar con su otra mano.

.- iniciando secuencia de trasporte….

Yari.- suéltame….

Solo alcance a ver como el reloj de su pecho comenzó a moverse al revés solo contemple como éramos rodeados por una esfera de energía, pronto perdí el suelo y cuando mire, vi que nos encontrábamos en un túnel de gusano, esto esta mal, como pude golpee sus brazos en los codos para que me soltara, solo logre liberarme de uno de los brazos tuve que golpear directo en el reloj para causar una explosión, de no ser por los guantes y el traje creo que habría perdido la mano con el golpe de las manecillas.

La explosión nos obligo a separarnos solo vi como el desaparco al chocar contra una de las paredes del túnel, yo no me quede atrás, al impactar contra el túnel de gusano caí desde un punto muy alto, fueron las ramas de los arboles las que detuvieron mi caída, una vez en el suelo me levante para ver que estaba en medio de un bosque el cual era demasiado sombrío para ser un bosque normal, no fue hasta que vi un manzano con manzanas Zap, supe que estaba en everfree.

Lo que me faltaba ser mándalo lejos, espero no preocupara a nadie, después de caminar un rato me tope con un sendero, al parecer se usaba mucho con carretas pues había arcas de ellas en el suelo, siendo el único camino que tenia y después de ver a donde quedaba el oeste, comencé a caminar esperando toparme con la salida y poder solucionar el problema con el robot.

Camine hasta que la noche se hizo presente, me puse la capucha por el frio en mis orejas, realmente era una vestimenta cálida, cuando llegue a la cima de una vereda puede ver mas adelante como una carreta del viejo oeste estaba siendo acorralada por timberwolf, a la lejanía vi como un pegaso y un poni vaquero estaban luchando por proteger la carreta, no fue hasta que escuche el llanto de un bebe que mi cuerpo reacciono para ir a socorrerlos.

Sin sentir mucha fatiga y usando un tronco a medio caer como escalón, salte para dar encima de uno de los timberwolf, al destrozarlo patee el que tenia en frente y estaba mordiendo la cola del poni vaquero, el estaba perplejo por mi presencia, sentí como era mordido por uno de los ellos y a diferencia de la primera vez que pelee con ellos, no pudieron ni atravesar la tela, usando mi mano golpee con la palma su cabeza para apastarlo contra el suelo.

Luego escuche los ruidos innecesarios del pegaso el cual estaba luchando con un palo para alejarlos, uno de los timberwolf salto hacia el, por cuestión de segundos lo atrape en le aire, repitiendo la pose de Shining Armor cuando lanzo a Cadence, lance el timberwolf contra los otros dos restantes para que se despedazaran, sentí la punzada en mi mente y como en automático gire y me cubrí con mi brazo.

Vi como el palo que sostenía el pegaso se rompió al impactar contra mi brazo, pinche pendejo, después de que le ayudo, me ataca, lo tome del cuello y lo metí al interior de la carreta, solo está estorbando, pues pude ver que esto todavía no terminaba, después dudarle la espalda vi como los trosos de madero se reuniando para crear al timberwolf gigante.

Contemplando a la enorme bestia, me preparepara lo peor, este lanzo una mordida feroz contra mi, muy apenas pude tomarlo de los dientes para detenerlo, retrocedi unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sintiendo como llegaba a la carreta, aplique fuerza toda mi fuerza hasta sentir como mi propio cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme, con un giro brusco gire la cabeza de la bestia y la azote contra el suelo, di un salto y haciendo un golpe de gorila con ambos brazos destruí la cabeza.

Creo que por fin entendió pues vi como toda la madera regresaba al bosque resignándose de su casería fallida, cuando todo se calmo sentí como mi brazo dolía, lo agarre y sentí como parte de mi antebrazo, el hueso se había partido, demonios, hubiera estado bien de no ser por que sentí como tomaban ese brazo y comenzaron a sacudirlo.

.- muchísimas gracias compañero, realmente nos has salvado de esas estúpidas criaturas…

Yari.- AAaaaAaa, ok, entiendo pero suelta mi brazo, creo que me lo rompí – siendo liberado

.-upss, lo siento no fue mi intención.

Yari.- no te preocupes, es parte del oficio… pero díganme que hacen en medio de este bosque

.- pero que modales, mi nombre es Apple John,

Yari.- me dicen Yari ¿y el gruñón de atrás?

Apple John.- es mi compañero Skater, veníamos desde "Baltimare" ayudando con su mudanza a Ponyville cuando al genio se le ocurrió acortar camino por everfree.

Skater.- ya los tenia bajo control, no necesitaba tu ayuda…

Apple John.-si claro, da gracias a que Yari vinera a ayudarnos de lo contrario algo les hubiera pasado a las chicas

Yari.- ¿Cómo, vienen más en la carreta?

Vi como de ella salieron otra pegaso con bebe en brazo y una poni de tierra que estaba en cinta, realmente se arriesgaron mucho al traerlas con ellas, pero fue el bebe en brazos lo que me llamo la atención, tenia un color de crin morado y pelaje eran de color naranja, me acerque para verla de mas de cerca.

Yari.- perdone mi descortesía pero ¿podría ver a su bebe?

Skater.- mas vale que no le hagas nada a mi hija

.- si hubiera querido hacer algo ya lo abría hecho – contesto la pegaso – discúlpelo, es algo celoso con ella, después de todo es nuestra primera hija

En cuanto la vi pude contemplara al pequeño potro, tenia el mismo aspecto que los bebes cakes pero su crin era demasiado familiar, tenia que asegurarme de que no sea la misma.

Yari.- si no es molestia, me podría decir su nombre

.- me llamo Spiral Cloud y ella es mi hija Scootaloo….

**Aviso: hola chicos, que tal, primero que nada, felices fiestas, segundo, tal vez no lo parezca pero lo diré para aquellos que no entienden dónde está el remake de este fic, el trama, los eventos se mantienen casi iguales, lo que estoy replanteando es al personaje, aquellos que se dieron cuento felicidades (les da una galleta psicológica), porque, más que todo, para resetear los poderes de Yari.**


	47. Resguardada

Resguardada en su cuarto, Luna se había encerrado desde que regreso de Ponyville, ni siquiera le abría la puerta a la servidumbre que le traía algo de comer, preocupada por su hermanita, Celestia estaba fuera de la habitación de luna, toco a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, forzó su entrada con algo de magia, se tele trasporto al interior de la habitación y la sorpresa que se dio.

Toda la habitación estaba hecho un desastre como si hubieran peleado contra alguien, no fue asta que escucho el sollozo de luna la cual estaba en la cama cubierta de las sabanas hasta la cabeza para evitar ver a cualquiera, aun lado de la cama se encontraba Horo, Celestia se acerco para tratar de llamar la atención de su hermana, pero en el momento que ella extendió su casco para tocarla, luna ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Luna.- ¡déjame sola!

Celestia.- pero luna, tienes todo un día entero sin salir de tu habitación

Luna.- ¡déjame, no quiero que ver a nadie!

Celestia.- por favor luna, tienes que entender

De forma inesperada luna se destapo para mostrar un rostro marcado por el cansancio de llorar, era mas que obvio que había llorado tanto hasta quedarse dormida y sin que derramar por los ojos, luna miro a su hermana con un una gran furia y con un gran temblor en la garganta al borde de que volver a caer al llanto.

Luna.- ¿que quieres que entienda?, que solo fui una broma, que me enamore de alguien que ni siquiera pensaba en mi como su verdadera pareja, que sin importar la especie, seré rechazada por todos los machos del universo, ¿eso es lo que quieres que entienda?

Luna se quebraba con cada reclamo, no fue hasta que Celestia el abrazo para tratar de calmarla que sintió un alivio en su corazón, como si fuera un potrilla pequeña, comenzó a acariciar su melena para tranquilizarla aun más.

Celestia.- tranquila, todo estará bien, veras que pronto todo será claro.

Luna.- como puedes asegurarlo… tu nunca fuiste rechazada…

Celestia.- no fui rechazada pero me dijo que no era la única que amaba

Luna.- ¿tia?

Celestia.- no quería contarte hasta que recordaras lo que paso en el imperio del cristal

Luna.- sabes bien que me desmalle tras una explosión, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso

Celestia.- bueno, durante ese evento conocí a mi segundo amor, que no se hizo formal hasta después de lo de Nightmare moon…

Luna.- ¿que paso? – limpiando se el rostro

Celestia.- estaba tan abatida por lo tuyo que cuando el apareció me dio fuerza para continuar y al igual que tu sin darme cuenta me enamore de su calidez, su fuerza, su gran devoción, toda esa nobleza, era un príncipe sin titulo, hizo que cayera perdida por el…

Luna.- ¿que paso con el, no me digas que?

Celestia.- no, no paso lo que piensas, sigue vivo pero me confeso que a pesar que me amaba había muchas mas que esperaban su regreso y que el también las amaba de la misma manera que a mi y que no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos sin lastimarme

Luna.- en serio te molesto el que tuviera más parejas…

Celestia.- no, pues lo amaba tanto que no me importo compartirlo, incluso me entregue a el como su amante antes de que partiera

Luna.- ¡tía!, no necesitaba saber eso…

Celestia.- puede que tengas razón, pero es mejor que lo cepas después de todo hoy mismo lo conocerás y algo me dice que a la que espera ver no es a mi precisamente – limpiando el rostro de luna – así que será mejor que será mejor que te comiences a arreglar antes de que sea la hora.

Algo confundida luna asintió, en ese instante frente a Celestia como era costumbre, apareció un pergamino el cual procedía de Ponyville, al leer el interior Celestia sonrió y como si fuera una madre, comenzó a apurar a luna para que se arreglara de la mejor forma posible.

***Ecuestria 9 años en el pasado***

Por los caminos de everfree vemos como una carreta campirana recorría a paso tranquilo el sendero para no atraer mucho la atención de los habitantes, tirando de ella estaba un poni gris con crin amarillo, usaba sombrero vaquero café y tenia una cuite mark de una manzana amarilla, a su lado se encontraba un pegaso blanco con crin negro con cuite mark de una patineta, tenia un rostro de pocos amigos mientras tiraba de la carreta.

.-por las barbas de mi primo Stan, Skater podrías cambiar esa cara amargas el recorrido para todos

Skater.- estaría mejor si ese mono no estuviera con nuestras esposas, a veces no se lo que piensas John.

Apple John.-se llama ser agradecido…

.- además piensa en mi con un seguro de que no vuelva a pasar lo de ayer de esa manera no tendrás que usar tu gran técnica con el palo.

Desde el interior de la carreta se vio como nuestro amigo Yari movió la cortina para poder aportar su pequeño comentario lo cual causo algo de risas en las ponis que se encontraban en el interior, una de ellas era la viva imagen de Applebloom con aspecto mas maternal, incluso tenia un moño rosa pero este lo tenia en su cuello dejando el moño a un costado dejando caer su cabellera roja, su cuite mark era una flor de manzano además era obvio que ya estaba en los últimos meses de embarazos, a su lado estaba una pegaso color rosa con crin rubio, tenia una cuite mark de un espiral echo de nubes, a diferencia de su amiga, ella ya tenia en brazos a su bebe la cual era indiscutiblemente Scootaloo de bebe.

.- no puedo creer que hayas atacado a quien vino a darnos su ayuda, siempre has sido así desde la academia…

.- enserio Spiral, ¿que fue lo que le vistes para que te casaras con el?

Spiral Cloud.- pues veras Mary, al principio era molesto, luego su terquedad lo hizo lindo, luego del fiasco de lo de la declaración con la acrobacia de en patineta, vi… potencial en el…

Skater.- cla..claro que la tengo… - se sonrojo

Yari.- cositaaaaaaa, se sonrojo

Skater.- eres un…

Yari.- cambiando el tema, ¿no se les hizo muy riesgoso viajar en su condición actual?

Rose Mary.- fuimos a "Baltimare" por que Spiral nos recomendó una terapia de aguas termales para nuestro bebe… -con cierta tristeza- el doctor dice que puede tener complicaciones.

Apple John.- de ser necesario iría hasta el otro lado del mundo con tal de ver nacer a mi criatura, lo que si, atravesar everfree no estaba en nuestros planes – mirando fijamente al pegaso

Skater.- esta bien lo siento, pensé que fueran a atacarnos tan pronto, no es mi culpa que seas tan lento

Spiral Cloud.- de todas maneras fue un alivio que Yari estuviera cerca para ayudarnos y que también se dirija a Ponyville

Yari.- de hecho es a Canterlot pero no me hace daño acompañarlos, sirve que puedo descansar el hueso roto de ayer.

Apple John.- no puedo creer que de todo lo que paso ayer solo te hayas roto un brazo…

Yari.- supongo que fue suerte…

Pero no fue así, el sabia que en el momento que hizo mas fuerza para detener al timberwolf gigante sintió donde su brazo se rompió, supuso que por la adrenalina no sintió hasta que descanso, pero lo raro es que le dejaba de doler entre mas se agarraba con fuerza, era como si se estuviera curando así mismo sin necesidad de realizar lo que acostumbraba, Incluso en un solo día podía decir que ya no tenía el hueso roto, algo raro estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

Todavía tenia dudas sobre los efectos secundarios que tuvo recibir la sangre de las chicas, primera no podía usar su magia libremente, segunda sus habilidades físicas aumentaron drásticamente, 3 ese cosquilleo que le advertía de peligros, ahora esta curación veloz, tenía que encontrar la explicación pero su mente aun lidiaba con el que hacer, pues indudablemente tenia frente a el a los padres de Applejack y Scootaloo.

De ser verdad y que haya viajado en el tiempo quiere decir se encontró tiempo antes de ambas parejas desaparecieran, pues por lo que veía era mas que obvio que los padres de Scootaloo no pensarían ni siquiera en alejarse de su hija, fue tanto el esfuerzo que hizo por encontrar la relación de eventos que le dolió la cabeza y se limito a agarrarse la frente en señal de frustración.

Mas el destino estaba trabajando para acomodar las cosas, no muy lejos de ese lugar se vio como una figura encapuchada de negra que contemplaba la carreta a la distancia, de la nada apareció una segunda capucha negra la cual estaba arrodillada detrás de la otra en señal de obediencia.

.- ese es tu objetivo, entraras al plano físico y cobraras la vida de esos 4 ponis – girando hacia su espalda para ver al otro individuo

.- mi emperador, no se esta tomando mucha molestia por unos simples ponis.

.- considéralo una prueba, pues el ser que viaja con ellos no es común, en 2 ocasiones eludió mi juicio y regreso al plano físico, de volverlo hacer estará fuera de mi jurisdicción y pasara a ser veredicto del creador

.- ¿tan poderoso es para ave eludido tu magnificencia?

.- todavía no despierta todo su poder, estoy seguro que podrás estar a un poco por encima de el

.-¡ Mi Emperador! – Levantándose bruscamente – con todo respeto, ese mortal no es nada comparado con nuestra grandeza, vera que podre cumplir su encomienda sin problemas.

Sin mas que decir se vio como la segunda figura encapuchada salió volando directo hacia el encuentro con Yari y el resto de los ponis, la primera figura encapuchada solo contemplo como partía para luego desaparecer con el viento como si fuera arena.

Estando a medio camino de atravesar everfree, Yari sintió nuevamente la punzada en su cabeza pero esta era mucho mas fuerte, solo sintió un gran escalofrió recorrer en su cuerpo para ver como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo frente a ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la carreta y se puso frente a ellos para evitar el avance de la amenaza.

Skater.- pero que demonios… -

A escasos centímetros vio como un ser humanoide tiro un golpe directo hacia el, de no ser por que Yari reacciono a tiempo habría sido apaleado, sintiendo como si le quemaran el brazo, la figura retrocedió dejando caer su capucha negra, al verlo tenia la apariencia de un humano, tenia el cabello blanco y una venda cubriendo los ojos , traía una armadura negra con signos raros en dorado y se veía algo desgastada, aun así se podía ver que tenia un cuerpo delgado pero marcado, estaba descalzo salvo por unas cuantas vendas que cubrían parte del empeine y el talón.

Lo que llamo mas la atención de Yari fue el hecho de que tenía alas negras, 4 alas negras las cuales le daban muy mala espina, pronto asumió la misma postura de combate que goku pues sus intenciones eran demasiado hostiles para perderlo de vista.

.- mortal, no interfieras en mi camino si no quieres que quieras dejar de existir

Yari.- lo siento pero no pienso dejar que toque un solo cabello de su crin- mirando por encima del hombro- John traten de huir en cuanto tengan oportunidad

Apple John.- pero que diantres dices Yari, como piensas que te dejaremos solo con esa cosa

Yari.- solo serian un estorbo para mí, además algo me dice que no es la basura con la que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar…

.- así que tu nombre es Yari…

Yari.- kami no Yari o si lo prefieres llamar me príncipe Yari, con el que te sientas cómodo, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

.- soy Daniel el ángel del juicio servidor de mi padre el emperador de la muerte Azrael

Yari.- ¿Azrael? - dejando su postura – donde e escuchado ese nombre – se puso su mano en el mentón para pensar

Daniel.- es… - siendo detenido por Yari

Yari.- espera no me digas…. – golpeo su palma con su puño en señal de idea – lo tengo, el gato de gargamel

Daniel.- ¿perdón?

Yari.- ya sebes "Azrael atapa los pitufos, búscalos, no los dejes escapar Azrael" jajajaja o que recuerdos…

Daniel.- estas comparando a uno de los 9 arcángeles con mísero gato – dando un fuerte pisotón que partió la tierra – tenía orden de eliminar a esos ponis pero creo que te matare a ti de una vez.

Yari.- perdón, no pude resistirme y como dije – cambiando su mirada a una mas seria- si los tocas te hare pagar.

Daniel.- soy uno de los hijos de los primeros, yo tengo a mi disposición la omnipotencia y la omnisciencia, que puede hacer un humano como tu contra mi.

Yari.- solo hay una manera de averiguarlo

(/watch?v=ousCMMF2hCE)

En cuestión de segundos Yari se desplazó contra el ángel el cual pudo bloquear la taqueada pero en cuanto las manos de Yari tocaron directamente su piel sintió como estas se quemaban, pronto se volvió un forcejeo de pura fuerza en la cual ambos estaban luchando por el dominio, Yari como pudo le ordeno a Apple John y skater que se fueran lo mas lejos posible.

Aun con su poder absoluto, Daniel sintió que algo andaba mal, su mandato no estaba funcionando pues no se podía quitar de encima a Yari y mucho menos cobrar la vida de los ponis que huían a su espalda, aprovechando la confusión Yari giro sin soltar los brazos del ángel y usando su cuerpo lo empujo contra el suelo.

En cuanto lo soltó, Daniel se desplazo para tomar distancia del humano, al contemplar sus muñecas vio como su factor de curación muy apenas estaba curando las quemaduras, materializo una espada de energía dorada la cual empuño listo para acertar el golpe final, al verlo Yari tomo otra postura de combate un poco mas relajada y con una palma abierta de frente y la otra en su torso como su sostuviera un tazón.

El ángel dio una estocada directa a gran velocidad, que ni siquiera Yari pudo ver, para cuando se dio cuenta Daniel, Yari había eludido el estoque dejando la espada a sus espalda y tomándola con dobles del codo de cada brazo, realizo palanca para mostrase como partía la espada con muy poco esfuerzo, sin moverse de su lugar Yari dio una patada frontal a la cara de Daniel causando que retrocediera pues no fue solo el golpe sino que también volvió a quemarse.

Daniel.- ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

Yari.- pensé que lo sabias todo, _Kyotoryuu, _un arte marcial que sirve para luchar contra espadachines, de no ser por mi gabardina que es especial me abría cortado también.

Daniel.- pero es imposible que me vieras a esa velocidad…

Yari.- no te vi…

Daniel.- ¿que?

Yari.- solo predije lo que harías y ahorre segundos asumiendo la posición.

Daniel.- como lo haz hecho, pensé que eras un humano.

Yari.- lo soy hasta donde se….

Daniel.- ¿que significa eso?

Yari.- pensé que lo sabias todo – burlándose – de todas las creaciones de dios, el humano es la más perfecta, tanto que puede elegir ser imperfecto, y adivina que, escogí ser un demonio…

Daniel.- blasfemo, como hozas escoger servir a Lucifer… ahora entiendo son tus pecados los que queman mi cuerpo.

Yari.- pecados de los cuales no me arrepiento… y yo nunca dije que le fuera fiel a Lucifer

Daniel.- lo que todavía no logro concebir, ¿es porque no puedo ver nada sobre ti?

Yari.- tu no lo sabes, yo menos así que, ¿Qué tal si olvidas esa idea de matar esos ponis y terminamos esto en santa paz?

Daniel.- lo siento pero nunca e fallado una misión y no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Yari.- entonces esto se pondrá feo…

En abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos ya se encontraban forcejeando contra el otro, una onda expansiva se propago tras unos segundos después de que Daniel había impactado contra Yari el cual muy apenas pudo contener la tacleada, lentamente Yari estaba perdiendo terreno contra el ángel el cual estaba comenzando a doblegar a Yari.

En un movimiento rápido Yari lo soltó y dando un giro veloz, le dio la espalda tomando la cabeza del ángel con su brazo y se dejo caer de frente para realizar un RKO contra le suelo, sin dar tiempo de reaccionar subió a su espalda y anqué batalló con las alas realizo la montura al caballo como lo haría el enmascarado de plata.

Yari.- vamos, di que te rindes

Daniel.- nunca….

De las alas salieron bocas de las cuales salieron unas masas de energía que empujaron a Yari por los aires, solo alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro, en cuanto cayo al suelo sintió como era enterrado en el suelo con una patada del ángel, Daniel se paro junto a el para poner su pie sobre el rostro de Yari para humillarlo aun cuando sentía como su planta del pie se quemaba al tocarlo.

Daniel.- ahora conoces tu lugar…

Sin decir nada, Yari tomo la pierna de Daniel y arqueando su cuerpo para tomar la cintura con sus piernas y con sus brazos abrazar lo que era la rodilla, ejerció presión hasta que se escucho el tronido del hueso, el dolor agarro desprevenido al ángel causando que callera de espaldas y rodara para tomar distancia.

(/watch?v=JKlq0s6CDNI)

Yari también se puso en gatas para tratar de recuperar algo de aliento, le factor de curación de Daniel hizo que su recuperación fuera rápida dándole la ventaja de levantarse totalmente curado, sin esperar mas se dirigió hacia Yari para palearlo desde el estomago y arrojarlo contra un árbol el cual se partió con el impacto, aun cuando el traje lo protegiera y adsorbiera gran parte de los impactos, Yari seguía adquiriendo heridas internas.

por más que quería, no podía sentir nada de la magia y poder que tenia días pasados, incluso se sentía mas indefenso que cuando se enfrento con el padre de luna, era como si todavía tuviera el veneno que anula su poder mágico, como pudo se levanto mas solo ver como a escaso 30 centímetros, Daniel se encontraba frente a el extendiendo su palma de la cual se genero una masa de energía que cubrió a Yari hasta impactarlo contra una pequeña montaña que estaba del otro lado del sendero, se pudo escuchar el grito de agonía de Yari al sentir como su cuerpo se desgastaba al tratar de resistir el ataque.

Daniel dejo de hacer la energía para ver como Yari caía arrodillado del dolor, estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente, el desmayarse no era una opción durante una pelea y el lo sabia bien, mas ya no podía mover su cuerpo, aun cuando el traje estaba intacto, por dentro sus cuerpo tenia heridas de desgaste causando un gran dolor, incluso el rostro de Yari estaba atravesado por una línea de sangre.

Daniel se acerco para tomarlo del cabello y alzar la mirada del humano, aun cuando estaba a merced de su contrario, Yari no dejaba de dar una mirada desafiante la cual causaba cierto temblor subconsciente en el ángel, al sentir esa presión en su interior al contemplar la mirada, alzo su brazo para materializar su espada de nuevo.

Daniel.- eludiste el juicio de mi padre en distintas ocasiones, pondré fin a eso impartiendo mi propio juicio contra ti, ¿Cuáles son tus ultimas palabras? – siendo escupido en la cara de sangre

Yari.- te veré en el infierno… - sonriendo al final

Daniel.- que así sea

Preparo su espada para acertar el golpe final pero antes de eso, fue golpeado por unas rocas lo cual causo que perdiera la concentración y soltara a Yari, en ese momento un par de pegasos tomaron a Yari por los brazos y lo alejaron lo mas posible del lugar, para cuando se dio cuenta, Yari estaba siendo rescatado por los mismo ponis que salvo el día de ayer, los padres de Scootaloo lo estaban llevando a donde estaba Apple John pateado rocas para distraer al ángel.

Yari.- ¡les dije que huyeran!

Skater.- cállate, te debía una por lo de los lobos, así estamos iguales – aterrizándolo

Spiral Cloud.- es su forma de decir que estaba preocupado

Skater.- ¡Spiral!

Apple John.- no tenemos tiempo súbanlo a la carreta para huir

Mientras seguía pateando rocas los pegasos levantaron a Yari para subirlo a la carreta en donde Rose Mary los esperaba con la pequeña Scootaloo, furioso por ver que incluso lo que el consideraba una basura se le estaba revelando en su contra, arto de todo de sus cuatro alas aparecieron cuatro bocas las cuales comenzaron reunir una gran masa de energía la cual creo una fuerte punzada en la mente de Yari.

Sin que pudiera hacer algo, todos fueron cubiertos por una gran rayo de energía que causo que por un segundo todos ellos vieran nada mas que la inmensidad de la luz blanca, al cabo de un tiempo dejo de ejercer el ataque, el resultado del despliegue de poder fue que el terreno alcanzado por el rayo fuera virtualmente destruido a cenizas de los cuales muy pocos troncos y unos cuantos cuerpos seguían presentes.

(/watch?v=md4bU3n9v_4)

De entre esos cuerpos el único que logro levantarse lo suficiente para contemplar lo que paso fue Yari frente a el estaba lo que quedaba de la carreta, frente a el estaba seriamente lastimada Rose Mary la cual estaba batallando para respirar, la pequeña Scootaloo seguía bien salvo que parte de sus alas habían sido lastimadas acortándolas un poco, con la vista algo nublada, busco a los demás y solo pudo ver cuerpos sin vida a unos cuantos metros de el.

De repente sintió donde tomaron su mano con algo de fuerza, giro y vio el ultimo aliento de una madre por amor a su hijo, "sálvalo" fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir mientras hacia presión en su vientre con fuerza, al entenderla Yari cerro los ojos mientras lloraba, busco a su alrededor y con un trozo de madera, sin pensarlo abrió el vientre de la poni, ella solo sonrió la sentir el dolor y el llanto de una nueva vida.

Yari como pudo se quito su gabardina y después de asegurar la vida de la pequeña que seria Applebloom, la puso junto con Scootaloo en su gabardina para cubrirlas a ambas y asegurarlas de que nada mas les pasaras, en cuanto giro vio que la poni había muerto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Yari estaba rompiendo en lagrimas tras el escenario en que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Solo escucho como el ángel se acercaba por detrás de el para contemplar el resultado de su acto, aun cuando no resulto como lo había planeado había logrado su misión principal, cobro la vida de los 4 ponis que le habían pedido, ya no tenia ningún motivo para quedarse, le dio la espalda a Yari para retirarse asta que sintió una fuerte presencia que incluso para un ángel de la creación causo una alerta.

Giro para ver como contra todo el dolor en su cuerpo, Yari se levanto únicamente con el chaleco de la misma tela que el traje como su protección, ahora era visible la sangre en los brazos, estaba caídos por el dolor y se podía ver como goteaban la sangre tanto suya como de la poni que tuvo que abrir, pero lo que sin duda causo impresión en Daniel, su mirada reflejaba rebeldía y odio puro.

Yari.- ¿adonde piensas que vas? – No obtuvo respuesta – te lo dije no, si los tocabas te haría pagar, prepárate pues te pagare con la misma moneda…


	48. En la inmencidad

En la inmensidad del espacio en donde se podía contemplar el cosmos en su gloria, se ve como en un planeta el cual únicamente tenía una sola casa, era una muy sencilla muy parecida a la del maestro Roshi, frente a ella la figura encapuchada que había mandado a el ángel Daniel a encontrarse con Yari, estaba frente a una pantalla mágica la cual le mostraba como Daniel había cumplido con su misión principal que era cobrar la vida de los 4 ponis.

A su lado se encontraba un humano el cual tenía un aspecto muy simple, caucásico de estatura promedio al igual que supleción, tenía el cabello negro, estaba usando unas ropas españolas muy sencillas, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, usaba una cinta de tela roja como cinturón y sobre todo estaba usando un paliacate negro que hacia parecer que tenía cabello largo; el estaba sentado en una silla mientras comía un plato con palomitas.

.-tal parece que tu muchacho perdió… -un tono casi espectral

.- no estaría tan seguro "Quien a Dios ayuda" – pasando las palomitas- no es bueno celebrar antes de tiempo- lo dijo con un tono amistoso

.- tu muchacho no tiene oportunidad de realizar lo que tu dijiste

.- si tan seguro estas, ¿que tal si doblamos la apuesta? – con una sonrisa

.- ¿realmente le tienes mucha fe a ese humano?

.- es uno de mis niños, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es creer en ellos…

.- esta bien, doblemos la apuesta pero dudo que…

(/watch?v=gKRwR6INeF4)

No pudo terminar cuando sintió como una gran furia se había desatado cerca de Daniel, giro hacia la pantalla y contemplo la mirada de rebeldía y odio que Yari profesaba sin dudar un minuto, al ver eso el humano comenzó a reí de forma alegre al ver el poder de Yari, mientras tanto en everfree Daniel estaba lidiando con un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes, al contemplar esa mirada algo le decía que tenia que retroceder, pero ¿como iba a retroceder el ángel del juicio?

Daniel.- mi trabajo esta hecho, ya no tengo ningún interés en ti

Yari.- que lastima, por yo en ti si…

Por primera vez en su vida, Daniel fue envestido a una velocidad que no pudo ni percibir, causando que Yari diera un puñetazo de lleno en el estomago, el ángel pudo sentir lo que era la agonía del dolor pues el golpe causo que se doblegara, quiso hacerse para atrás pero Yari lo tomo del cuello de la armadura y le dio un pisotón a uno de sus pies para fijarlo en el suelo, comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces en el rostro evitando que se alejara de el.

Tras unos cuantos golpes Daniel reacciono y apareciendo la boca de una de sus alas que estaba cerca del brazo que lo sujeta le dio una mordida a Yari, este no se inmuto ante el dolor siguió propinando los golpes en el rostro hasta que lo soltó y jalo su brazo mordido para tirar un golpe cortante contra la boca la cual causo que unos cuantos dientes se rompieran en cuanto que do libre tomo el ala con sus manos.

Consumido por la furia, tiro del ala para lanzar contra un árbol a Daniel, este se estrello de frente contra el, no pudo reaccionar pues sintió como era tomado de cabello por la nuca y era estrellado contra la el tronco repetidas veces en busca de venganza, intento zafarse pero Yari pateo la parte trasera de su pierna causando que se doblara y se medio arrodillara, aprovecho esto para restregar la cara del ángel en el tronco, no conforme con eso lo soltó y tomo impulso para patear la nuca del ángel para enterrarla en el tronco.

Aun con un factor de curación muy alto, los ataques el dolor que sentía era inmenso, desesperado lanzo un rayo de energía que dio directo en el pecho de Yari que causo una explosión y lo obligo a retirarse, las heridas se abrieron mas y muy apenas podía seguir respirando, pero la furia en su interior controlaba cada uno de sus músculos, Daniel se levanto y tras sentirse mejor salió volando en contra de Yari listo para propinarle un golpe.

Pero en cuanto vio nuevamente esa mirara, se detuvo a escasos centímetros de golpearlo, era como si lo hubieran petrificado, solo podía verse como temblaba en donde su cuerpo no reaccionaba como el deseaba, al verlo frente a el, Yari se balanceo hacia atrás y con un cabezazo en la frente del ángel provoco que retrocediera, luchando con la agonía de su cuerpo Yari salto para situar sus piernas sobre los hombros del ángel.

Se balanceo hacia sus espaldas y tras tocar el suelo con sus manos uso fuerza para tirar del cuello del ángel y azotarlo de espaldas contra el suelo, Yari había realizado una Huracarana la cual uso para situarse sobre el ángel y comenzó a golpear su rostro contra el suelo con ambos brazos, pronto la sangre comenzó a brotar no únicamente de Yari sino también Daniel que comenzaba a escupir sangre.

Aun estando consiente todavía, Daniel apareció sus cuatro bocas para intentar detenerlo, pero Yari solo abrió los brazos a sus costados para golpear las alas, usando la inercia del movimiento, elevo sus brazos y haciéndolos juntos como un martillo golpeo el rostro del ángel lo cual causo que el suelo debajo de ellos se rompiera y se hundieran, Yari tomo nuevamente el cuello de la armadura y acerco al ángel el cual estaba mas conmocionado que adolorido.

Yari.- ¿A dónde van… los ángeles… cuando mueren?

Daniel.- como te atreves… a pensar en esa estupidez, el solo pensar matar a un ángel de dios es un pecado en si

Yari.- para tu mala suerte… yo nunca me he arrepentido… no me importa tener a dios de enemigo…

La mirada fue mas penetrante que antes, Daniel comenzó a entrar en desesperación por caer en la desgracia de dejarse golpear por un humano cualquiera, pero esa sensación que era para el extraña, se vio forzado a usar su ultimo recurso, Yari solo vio como el ángel de la nada comenzó a emitir una luz la cual luego se trasformó en flamas oscuras, el cuerpo entero del ángel se había convertido en energía pura, en esta ocasión con solo un movimiento de los ojos, Yari fue lanzado lejos.

Tras rodar en el suelo sintió como era alzado por los aires por el cuello, era como si lo estuvieran ahorcando, aún unos cuantos metros se veía como el ángel el cual era una emanación de energía pura se acercaba mientras alzaba su mano frente a Yari preparando su ultimo ataque con el cual cobraría la vida del humano, aun sabiendo que estaba a merced, Yari no cambio su mirada lo cual fastidio la paciencia del ángel.

.-¡suficiente!

(/watch?v=9gK1Nqqsy6o)

Una fuerza invisible separo a los dos dejándolos a cada uno a una gran distancia, frente a Daniel se paro la figura encapuchada que estaba observando la pelea en otro plano, al verlo Daniel se arrodillo detrás de el en señal de respeto, Yari solo luchaba por levantarse nuevamente pues sabia que ahora tenia mas problemas que antes.

Daniel.- mi emperador…

.- este encuentro termino, el ganador es Yari

Daniel.- ¡padre! – Levantándose – como puedes decir algo así…

.- solo mira te… -regresando a su aspecto anterior

Daniel tenia una gran cantidad de heridas en su rostro que muy lentamente se estaban curando, sin mencionar que algunas de sus alas estaban torcidas y maltratadas, incluso no se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a sangrar de la boca, para alguien que nunca había sangrado en su vida era una sorpresa y un susto al mismo tiempo.

.-no solo te vites forzado a tomar tu forma pura, incluso tu cuerpo se canso de regenerarte, tienes que tomártelo con calma, te dije que no era un ser ordinario, ¿lo notaste verdad? Cuando quisiste saber de el o trataste de usar tu poder absoluto…

Daniel.- si lo note, me vi forzado a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… ¿mi emperador que fue lo que paso?, esta el la primera vez que pasa desde que tengo uso de razón

.- kami no Yari, te pregunto, ¿crees en dios?

Yari.- yo no creo en dios… yo se…. que existe… - causando sorpresa en Daniel

.- para el solo el creador tiene autoridad sobre el, nosotros los ángeles solo somos una criatura mas en el cosmos, es por eso que no tus dones divinos no surtieron efecto en el…

Daniel.- eso es imposible, nosotros estamos por encima de el, nos debe su respeto y adoración…

.- entonces explícame por que te detuviste distintas veces al ver su mirada… - no obtuvo respuesta- el no te veía ni superior ni inferior, solo eras un rival mas, ese sentimiento de igualdad causo miedo en tu ser al ser puesto al mismo nivel que alguien que deseaba matarte

Daniel.- ¡yo no sentí miedo! – tratando de alegar

.- aun eres joven en algunas cosas, espero esto te sirva de experiencia en el futuro… por ahora es todo, será mejor irnos

Daniel.- como disponga mi emperador – mirando a Yari que estaba arrodillado de cansancio – ¿que hay de el?

.- el ya me costo otros 2 mil años de vida, pero considerando que se lucio al vencerte, creo que se merece un premio…

Metió su mano al interior de su manga y de ella saco una moneda dorada, lanzo la moneda cerca de Yari al contemplarla, vio que era una moneda sencilla con distintos grabados que no entendía aun con el collar de babel, Yari solo dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que por mas que luchaba no podía ver el interior de la capucha.

.- con esa moneda se te perdona una muerte, considéralo una vida extra, úsala bien pues solo funciona una vez…

Daniel.- ¿esta seguro de darle ese regalo?

.- no es la primera vez que regalo esa moneda a este clan… son los únicos demonios que me caen bien, vamos es hora de irnos…

Yari.- ¡alto!... – retrasando a los ángeles- Daniel… no olvidare esto… un día… te juro por dios… te are pasar… le mismo sufrimiento…

Daniel.- maldito humano, no prometas en vano… - siendo detenido por Azrael

.- no, el no jura en vano…

Ambos ángeles desaparecieron frente a los ojos de Yari sin dejar rastro, tras guardar la moneda en su bolcillo del pantalón, casi a rastras comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban las pequeñas ponis, ambas seguían llorando, Yari las tomo en sus brazos envueltas en su gabardina y recargándose en una roca, comenzó a arrullarlas para que dejaran de llorar, con lagrimas en sus ojos Yari comenzó a cantar. **(/watch?v=JTcXqcWVyaU)**

Con una voz que se deseaba quebrase por la tristeza, Yari siguió cantando hasta que las pequeñas lentamente dejaron de llorar pues la melodía comenzó calmar sus agitados corazones, mientras cantaba contemplaba a su alrededor y el como habían resultado las cosas, aun cuando sabia que este era el destino que les esperaba, el dolor de no poder hacer nada para salvarlos carcomía su corazón.

De repente, escucho una explosión, miro al cielo y contemplo el Rainbow Sonic y el arcoíris el cual supo que lo conducía a Ponyville, ese era el día que las mane six habían obtenido su cuite mark, luchando contra el dolor en su cuerpo, dejo a las pequeñas en el suelo, comenzó a caminar hasta la carreta y tras buscar encontró un tabla que comenzó a usar para cavar un pozo a un costado del camino.

Tras horas de trabajo y agonía, le dio un entierro a los ponis que conoció tan solo un día pero fue suficiente para que entraran en el corazón del humano, al caer la noche se desato la lluvia, tomo a las pequeñas ponis dormidas, y tras resguardarlas de la fría lluvia, camino hacia donde sabia que donde se encontraba su destino, la lluvia lavo las heridas y las manchas de sangre de Yari mas una seguía derramando, la herida de su corazón provocaba que siguiera derramando lagrimas.

Tras llegar a final del bosque pudo divisar "sweet Apple acres", las luces del granero estaban encendidas, sin dejarse ver y lidiando con la lluvia, pudo escabullirse hasta el granero, pudo ver como en su interior estaba Granny Smith, al parecer estaba asegurándose que todo estuviera bien, aun cuando sabia que no debía dejarse ver tomando en cuenta que estaba en el pasado, no podía dejar así como así a la pobre Applebloom.

Yari se arriesgo y entro por a la puerta para dejarse ver por la vieja poni, ella se asusto al ver pero Yari se arrodillo cerca de ella para tapar su boca y evitar que despertara Applejack y Big Mac, tras calmarla la soltó para poder hablar con ella.

Granny.- pero por el todo el cielo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Yari.- lamento entrar de esta manera, pero Apple John y Rose Mary me enviaron con usted…

Granny.- mi hijo y su esposa te mandaron conmigo, para…

No termino la frase pues vio como Yari descubría a las pequeñas ponis, de las cuales, Granny reconoció la viva imagen de Rose Mary, Yari le había puesto el lazo que tenia la madre de Applebloom en su cabello para hacer su característico moño, luego, de su cintura se desato algo y le entrego el sombrero, el cual Granny reconoció al instante pues era el que le había regalado a su hijo tiempo atrás cuándos e volvió jefe de familia.

Granny.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – con una gran angustia

Yari.- lo lamento tanto… les dije que huyeran… pero… pero… ellos regresaron para ayudarme y…. luchando contra la impotencia- esto es lo único que pude hacer, solo pude salvar a su hija, solo pude salvar Applebloom… lo siento tanto…

Tras una breve explicación de lo que paso los últimos dos días, Granny mostro una gran tristeza mientras tomaba a la pequeña Applebloom entre sus cascos para abrazar lo que le quedaba de sus hijos, al ver las lagrimas de sufrimiento del humano, ella toco su hombro para tratar de calmarlo, el la vio dar una sonrisa cálida con lagrimas.

Granny.- se que hiciste todo lo que podías… gracias a ti pude conocer a mi nueva nieta…

Yari.- podría hacerme un favor, no le diga a nadie sobre mí, no podría vivir con el hecho de que alguno de sus nietos me despreciara por no haber protegido a sus padres, no podría vivir con ello.

Granny.- puedo entenderte, descuida no les diré nada…

Yari.- gracias… juro que en el futuro regresare y tratare de compensarlos…

Tras despedirse y pedirle unas cuantas cosas, Yari tomo a Scootaloo y salió del granero, la lluvia había cesado haciendo mas fácil el caminar por las calles, de igual manera atravesó todo Ponyville sin que lo vieran llegando hasta "la casa del pequeño poni", el orfanato en donde Scootaloo pasara sus siguientes 9 años, tras darle un beso en la frente, puso a Scootaloo en una cesta que le pidió a Granny y en un trozo de papel escribió "regresare por ella" en un reverso y del otro "su nombre es Scootaloo".

Tras recordad lo que le habían dicho la vez que fue a tramitar la adopción de Scootaloo, sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta pues en ningún momento pensó que fuera el quien abandonaría a Scootaloo en el orfanato, golpeo la puerta y se escondió lo mas rápido que pudo en uno de los callejones, mientras se escondía tras un bote de basura, vio como la señora Agatha salía para encontrarse con Scootaloo, tras leer la nota por ambos lados, la tomo para entrar con ella al interior.

Yari al ver la puerta cerrarse, se desplomo dejándose caer en el suelo, como pudo se sentó para recargar su espalda en la pared de la casa, el cansancio estaba cobrando factura y el estar consiente era ya una proeza, estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en un sueño hasta que sintió las punzada en su cabeza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, giro hacia su izquierda para ver como al final del pasillo aparecía una caseta de policía y de ella salía un poni café con corbata roja.

.- si que estas hecho un desastre…

Yari.- me e visto peor Dr. Whoovers

Dr.- eso me imagino viniendo de ti… veo que tomaste las decisiones correctas para mantener la línea del tiempo.

Yari.- que sea lo correcto, no quiere decir que me gustase la idea… doc, sea sincero, ¿así es como realmente mueren los padres de Applejack?

Dr.- al menos en esta línea del tiempo – mirando el cielo estrellado – hay muertes que no se pueden cambiar por más que queramos cambiarlas, pudieras viajar mil veces al pasado y los verías morir de mil maneras distintas…

Yari.- entonces mi llegada a ecuestria estaba planeada…

Dr.- para mantener el balance de esta realidad si, pero me temo que todavía no termina tu viaje por el tiempo, ese robot con el que peleaste esta en otra época y como el es tu responsabilidad tienes que hacerte cargo de el…

Yari.- lo haría con gusto… pero creo que se me olvido mi maquina del tiempo…

Dr.- *sonrisa* sube, te daré un aventón

Tras ayudar a levantarse, Dr. Whoovers guio a Yari hasta el interior del tardix para atenderlo y partir a su nuevo destino el cual lo estaba esperando para dar inicio a un nuevo capitulo en su travesía por ecuestria.

Mientras tanto en el presente podemos ver como las chicas estaban bajando del tren para dirigirse directamente al palacio, tenían prisa pues fueron ellas las que notificaron la desaparición de Yari, tras recibir la carta de la princesa Celestia todas se dirigieron lo mas pronto posible a Canterlot, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar entre ellas sobre lo que había pasado con lo de Yari, pero era obvio que estaban en guerra para ver quien se lo quedaría primero.

Tras llegar al palacio fueron encaminadas al salón de belleza del castillo en donde Celestia estaba supervisando el embellecimiento de luna, todas quedaron algo confundidas por la tranquilidad con lo que la Celestia esta tomando las cosas.

Twilight.- ¿princesa Celestia ya encontraron a Yari? – acercando se a ella

Celestia.- si Twilight, dentro de poco aparecerá, por lo que será mejor que se den prisa

Twilight.- prisa, ¿par que?

Celestia.- para estar presentables para recibirlo, después de todo pasó mucho tiempo sin vernos…

El comentario de Celestia saco muchas dudad en todas pero al ver que era enserio lo que decía sobre arreglarse no tuvieron otra opción mas que seguir las indicaciones, comenzaron a ser atendidas por las estilistas del palacio y junto con ella se sumo Celestia la cual tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobre todo este asunto.


	49. Todo el palacio

Todo el palacio en Canterlot estaba en un movimiento frenético para el salón del trono para lo que parecía una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, todos los ponis estaban acatando las ordenes de Celestia directamente, lo cual tomaba por desconcierto a luna y las mane six, entre las cosas había una gran mesa de banquetes la cual tenía una gran cantidad de cupcakes, dulces y pasteles, algo que también por sorpresa a luna fue ver platillos que Yari solía comer en la casa.

Celestia.- pongan el barril de cidra junto al sofá, no quiero que se moleste en caminar por el

Twilight.- princesa – llamando su atención - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Celestia.- preparar el recibimiento, es muy seguro que tenga Yari llegue con hambre

Luna.- ¿no creer que sea demasiada comida?

Celestia.- ¿tú crees? - contemplaba la mesa – recuerdo que siempre comía mucho

Mientras Celestia reflexionaba sobre la cantidad de comida, todas estaban en completa confusión, mientras las cosas estaban extrañas en el presente, en el pasado estaban sucediendo eventos de gran importancia, nos encontramos cerca del imperio del cristal, mil años en el pasado y como se podía contemplar, este se encontraba en pleno régimen de dictadura de King Sombra, en una caverna cercana vemos como aparece el Tardix para dejar salir de su interior a Yari.

Estaba usando su gabardina la cual lo protegía sin problemas de las bajas temperaturas, estando consiente que se encontraba en el pasado decidió hacer uso de la vista blanca de la gabardina para confundirse en el terreno y pasar desapercibido, a diferencia de cómo había entrado, se veía completamente recuperado y con su acostumbrado esto de animo.

Yari.- creo que podría golpear mi propio aliento… - viendo salir al Dr. Whooves

Dr.- eso tendría que verlo, pero me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas en donde tienes que estar?

Yari.- si cerca del palacio antes de que Celestia y luna lleguen – mientras se estiraba- algún consejo antes de irme

Dr.- si tuviera que decirlo, seria que te dejaras ver únicamente por quien te dije, por el resto no te preocupes, solo se tu…

Yari.- entiendo, pero, de todos los lugares, ¿Por qué cayo en este lugar y en esta época?

Dr.- haz esas preguntas con el abuelo…

Antes de que pudiera cuestionar la respuesta, vio como el poni entraba en su Tardix para luego desaparecer, decidió no darle tantas vueltas al asunto y salió de la cueva para dirigirse hacia la ubicación, tras horas de caminar en la nieve, pudo ver a la distancia lo que pasaba dentro del interior del reino, se adentró y en un callejón oscuro se quito la gabardina para darle vuelta y poner usar el lado negro y confundirse con el panorama sombrío, tras ponerse la capucha miro por la orilla del callejón.

Al igual como lo recordaba de la serie, este tenia un clima completamente diferente al de la tundra helada, mas estaba corrompido por la oscuridad y por la malicia de King Sombra, no espero mucho antes de que viera como a la lejanía se acercaba Celestia y Luna para intentar liberar este reino, al verlas, se levanto para ver a su alrededor, la punzada en su cabeza lo alerto que en efecto a unos cuantos metros en el cielo se abrió un portal del cual salió el mismo robot negro que lo mando al pasado en un principio.

Tomo impulso y dio un salto hacia el para golpearlo como si fuera una pelota de voleibol para enterrarlo en la nieve, tan pronto aterrizo, escucho el forcejeo de la lucha entre los ponis, no pudo presenciar lo que pasaba pues, a punzada le advirtió de una taque el cual detuvo con sus dos manos abiertas, detuvo un puñetazo del robot el cual parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que se habían separado, solo escucho un clic.

Del dueño del robot salieron tentáculos los cuales lo ataron al puño y posterior mente salió disparado como un cohete, al ver lo mal del asunto, Yari solo pudo gritar de la sorpresa lo cual fue un grande y extenso "MierdaAaaaAAAaaaAAaaaAA" antes de que colisionara en el interior de una de las casas.

Tras liberar un brazo trato de liberarse lo mas pronto posible, pues estaba corriendo el riesgo de ser visto, escucho un estruendo el cual llamó su atención, miro por una ventana cerca y contemplo la pelea de las princesas con King Sombra, era tal cual Celestia le había contado a Twilight pero vio algo que no concordaba, el robot se dirigía directamente hacia King sombra ignorando por completo a Yari.

Salió lo mas rápido posible de la casa, se movió entre los callejones para evitar ser visto por las princesas, tras horas de carrera pudo interceptar al robot y embestirlo contra un callejón sin salida, el robot trato de liberarse pero Yari lo estaba sujetando de las articulaciones evitando que se moviera, en un movimiento de su brazo, el robot tomo la cabeza de Yari para luego desde un compartimiento de su pecho salió una pistola la cual arrojo aceite a los ojos.

Al quedar siego, perdió concentración y el robot aprovecho para lanzarlo por segunda vez con el puño cohete que le quedaba, nuevamente Yari se estrello contra la pared, solo alcanzo a limpiarse los ojos para ver que el robot seguía su camino hacia King sombra, justo cuando luna y Celestia estaban apunto de encerrar a King sombra vieron como este fue atrapado por unos tentáculos metálicos.

.- iniciando 2 fase…

Sin poderse defender King Sombra fue arrastrado al interior del pecho del robot el cual se había abierto mostrando un compartimiento para contener o mejor dicho usar materia viva como combustible, al quedar atrapado en el interior solo vieron como las puertas del pecho del robot se cerraban para luego escuchar el sonido desgarrador del unicornio junto con el de la carne rebanada, el robot comenzó a emitir vapor de sus uniones de donde estaba asimilando la nueva energía.

De las muñecas donde faltaban sus manos, surgieron cristales oscuros los cuales tomaron forma de garras, las princesas estaban en shock por lo que había sucedido, mas entendieron que esa criatura no era amigable, por lo que decidieron encargarse de ella, mientras tanto Yari estaba en el callejón tratando de idear que hacer, mientras estuvieran las dos princesas no podía actuar, la línea de tiempo dependía que siguiera su curso.

.- fase 2 completa, iniciando fase 3….

El robot ignoro a las princesas y se dirigió al pedestal del corazón de cristal, la acción tomo por sorpresa a todos, Yari decidió seguirlo para presenciar lo que tenia planeado, no fue el único, luna también fue tras el seguida de Celestia, pronto el robot alcanzo a llegar al pedestal y tomo el corazón de cristal, los 3 solo llegaron para presenciar como el robot destrozo el corazón entre sus garras de cristal.

Ese evento desato un caos total, de repente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, la tierra se estaba agrietando, el domo protector desapareció dejando caer la nevada sobre el lugar, al ver lo que sucedía Celestia y luna usaron las gemas de la armonía para tratar de detener al robot, lanzaron el rayo pero este fue adsorbido por una de las garras del robot para luego ser lanzada por la otra ya contaminada por la maldad.

El impacto dio contra las princesas dejándolas en el suelo, Celestia pudo reponerse rápidamente pero luna fue herida en la cabeza y levemente podía mantener enfocada la vista, luego un segundo temblor y crecimiento desmedido de los cristales oscuros ocasiono que un edificio cercano se partiera y se desplomara en dirección hacia donde estaba luna.

Al ver esto, Yari se arriesgó a cambiar el futuro, pues salió de su escondite para correr hacia luna lo mas rápidamente, al correr su capucha se cayo dejando ver su rostro y su cabellera blanca, luna pudo solo pudo ver una figura negra con cabello blanco dirigiéndose a ella mientras gritaba su nombre, Celestia vio como la figura se dirigió hacia su hermana y vio como el edificio se desplomaba sobre ellos.

Consumida por el temor de haber perdido a su hermana se dirigió hacia el lugar, pero vio que del otro lado del edificio caído estaba el humano levantándose mientras cargaba a luna entre sus brazos como una verdadera princesa, luna estaba desmallada y tenia su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Yari, Celestia se dirigió hacia ellos para poder ver lo que había pasado.

Celestia.- ¡luna! – acercándose a ella

Yari.- estará bien, solo se desmallo – contemplando a Celestia

Celestia.- ¿quien eres tú? – contemplando al humano - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Yari.- sacar a tu hermana y todos los ponis de este lugar – mirando al robot – este ya no es su asunto

Al contemplar al humano, Celestia sintió que le hablaba con la verdad, al igual que pudo sentir como una gran confianza de el, trato de no darle muchas vueltas a las cosas y realizo lo que le pidieron, tomo a su hermana para cargarla en su lomo y comenzó a concentrar su magia para comenzar cubrir a todos los ponis del imperio del cristal, al ver esto el robot se lanzo contra ella.

Por el susto ella cerro los ojos, pero al ver que no paso nada los abrió para contemplar como el humano que acaba de conocer estaba bloqueando el avance del robot únicamente con su fuerza, Yari comenzó a ganar terreno haciendo retroceder al robot, mas se dio cuenta que Celestia seguía presente.

Yari.- que esperas… tienes que irte…

Celestia.- ¿pero que hay de ti?

Yari.- descuida, no será la última vez que nos veamos, así que vete…

Celestia.- está bien…

Ella comenzó a concentrar toda su magia, Yari como podía seguía manteniendo al margen al robot, más de manera súbita, tanto Celestia, Luna y todos los ponis del lugar desaparecieron del lugar, pronto los únicos que seguían en medio de ese lugar que, para Yari era como una recreación de los últimos momentos del planeta namecuseiyin, miro al robot, seguía algo enojado por lo del aceite y se le ocurrió una idea de cómo cobrarse el favor

Sujeto fuerte mente los brazos y puso una de sus piernas en el pecho del robot, comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, pronto el robot ahora estaba luchando para acercarse a Yari, pronto Yari coloco la segunda pierna y sosteniéndose únicamente de los brazos del robot se estiraba hacia atrás con ambas piernas.

Pronto los engranes no soportaron y los brazos del robot fueron arrancados con cables y rondanas saltando por todos lados, Yari cayo de espadas pero giro sobre sí mismo hacia atrás para ponerse de pie, ahora tenia un par de brazos de robot los cuales tomo de la parte arrancada como si fueran unos látigos, el robot estaba tratando de analizar las prioridades y opciones a seguir.

Yari no perdió el tiempo y con los mismos brazos del robot comenzó a golpearlo, esto no solo causaba que se abollara si no que también las garras de cristal estaba comenzando a cortar parte de la coraza del robot, pronto el robot estaba retrocediendo tratando de mantener el equilibrio, al ser una mescla de sangre y aceite, las mancha que dejaba caer era de un color oscuro confuso, en un giro Yari enterró uno de las garras en el pecho del robot.

Pronto, su sistema operativo estaba fallando y estaba perdiendo energía, al ver esto Yari tomo el brazo que le quedaba y como si fuera un bat, golpeo la cabeza del robot para arrancarla y lanzarla a donde se encontraba los trozos del corazón de cristal, el cuerpo del robot solamente cayo colapsado por la falta de energía, alegre por su triunfo soltó el brazo y se dispuso a salir del lugar, mas su sentido le advirtió de un nuevo peligro.

Solo vio como el trozo del robot salían tentáculos metálicos los cuales pudo evitar algunos pues fue presa de dos que causaron su aprisionamiento, el lugar comenzó a temblar nuevamente y en esta ocasión se veía escapes de vapores y energía, una por una fue rompiendo los tentáculos pero de nada sirvió pues el lugar entero se desquebrajo dejándolos caer a un cráter del cual surgía una gran masa de luz.

Des de la lejanía se pudo ver como en una explosión de luz, el imperio del cristal desaparición dejando únicamente escombros, Celestia contemplo esto a la lejanía y pensó lo peor del humano, se teletrasporto únicamente a ella para regresar con su hermana y los ponis al Palacio de las hermanas reales donde los había llevado en un principio, perdiéndose de un suceso que pudo haberle cambiado su vida.

De entre los escombros se vio como Yari surgía para buscar algo de aire, nuevamente estaba herido mas en esta ocasión solo eran raspones y un brazo roto, algo que se había vuelto una costumbre para él, se sentó en una roca para descansar y contemplar lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

Yari.- mierda… con que… fui yo… quien destruyo… el imperio del cristal… eso explica… su ausencia en el futuro… me pregunto… que más…

La punzada en su mente le advirtió de un nuevo evento el cual pudo ver frente a sus ojos, justo de donde estaba el pedestal del corazón de cristal comenzó a emanar una nube oscura, destruyendo el suelo desde abajo, una mano roja salió, posteriormente comenzó a salir el resto del cuerpo, aun cuando el hecho era algo perturbarte, Yari se mantenía sentado viendo como si fuera una película.

La criatura que salió era un centauro, su parte de caballo tenía un pelaje negro mientras que su parte humana tenía un tono rojizo, traía puesta una armadura negra y un casco con cuernos, se levantó y lanzo un grito de libertad, al verlo de forma más detenida, Yari lo reconoció, era Tirek, el villano más oscuro y malévolo de la primera generación de My Little pony. (no confundir con el de la 4° temporada)

Tirek.- ¡por fin, soy libre!

Yari.- esto tiene que ser una broma, Tirek… de la G1…- llamando la atención

Tirek.- ¿un humano? Y por lo que veo uno poderoso, ¿humano fuiste tú quien me libero de mi prisión de cristal?

Yari.- créeme que no fue mi intención…– apuntado a la cabeza cercenada robotica- pero eso causo tu liberacion

Tirek.- se ve que te tomaste muchas molestias por mí, como recompensa te dejare servirme

Yari.- lo siento… pero no me interesa…

De pronto un ruido llamo la atención de los dos, vieron que la cabeza del robo comenzó a emitir luces de sus ojos y tras abrirse una compuerta en uno de los ojos, frente a ellos se mostró un holograma el cual era la misma figura encapuchada que Yari vio los primeros días en su sueño, se destapo y mostro al mismo Tirek pero más rejuvenecido, no falta decir que ambos estaban confusos.

.- saludos a mi yo del pasado, deja felicitarme a mí mismo por mi liberación – mientras aplaudía

Tirek.- ¿de qué trata esto?

.- sé que tardaras en entender pero estoy trasmitiendo desde el futuro del cual por fin veremos cumplido nuestro sueño de un mundo envuelto en la noche eterna.

Tirek.- ¿el futuro?

.- correcto, mil años para ser preciso – girando a Yari – y todo gracias a usted príncipe Yari

Yari.- ahora entiendo… -poniendo su mano en su frente – los ataques pensados fueron parte de tu plan para que yo pudiera viajar en el tiempo.

.- pericas como siempre, es correcto, lo traje de su mundo y le di distintos sacrificios para que pudiera crecer hasta que estuviera listo para liberarme en el pasado.

Yari.- entonces ya tenías contemplado que yo me reusaría a ser parte de tu fuerzas

.- en efecto, mas sigo pensado que podría ser un valioso segundo al mando pues ha matado a 5 de mis 7 capitanes…

Tirek.- impresionante, si realmente tiene el poder que dice ahora entiendo por qué te estoy ofreciendo ser el segundo al mando príncipe Yari…

Yari.- son un dolor de cabeza lo sabe… no destruiré el mundo que le trajo algo de sentido a mi vida…

.- *suspiro* era de esperarse, después de todo no se puede cambiar el pasado, en ese caso solo espero que pueda vivir más de mil años de lo contario, me temo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos…

El holograma desapareció y del ojo de robot salió un pergamino el cual tomo Tirek y comenzó a leerlo, mostro una sonrisa malévola antes de guardar el pergamino y luego darle la espalda a Yari, él se levantó y se propuso a atacarlo por la espalda pero en el instante que dio el salto, Tirek se dio vuelta y abrió su pequeño saco el cual colgaba de su cuello, un arcoíris oscuro salió y dio directo contra Yari.

Al ser expuesto a la energía maligna, el cuerpo de Yari comenzó a emitir brillos oscuros de su cuerpo, se comenzó a retorcer del dolor mientras veía como Tirek seguía su camino como no le importara el resto, Yari estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor mientras trataba desesperada mente de librase de la agonía, no tardó mucho en desmallarse por el dolor.

Para cuando despertó se encontraba en lo que el reconoció como uno de los cuartos del palacio, pero tenía algo diferente, era más… antiguo, las paredes no estaban decoradas del todo, mantenían el color café de la piedras, miro a su alrededor y noto que solo se encontraba la cama en la que él estaba recostado, no había puertas ni ventanas.

Se sentó para tratar de ver mejor en donde se encontraba, en cuanto se levantó descubrió que estaba completamente desnudo, alterándose comenzó a buscar su ropa la cual estaba a unos metros colgada en un perchero, tras sentirse y llegara pensar que fue violado mientras dormía, salió de la cama y se dirigió a vestirse, estaba por ponerse los pantalones (porque él no usaba ropa interior) cuando de repente un haz de luz se generó en el interior de la habitación.

En cuanto giro contemplo a Celestia cargando consigo una charola de comida con su magia, como era costumbre, Yari tenía una suerte de los mil diablos y como todo hombre que se levanta, tenía el ímpetu en el punto más alto, al ver el despliegue de masculinidad la cual la estaba saludando, Celestia se sorprendió y se giró de la pena, Yari no quedo atrás perdió el balance en donde quiso cubrirse y cayó al suelo.

Celestia.- lo…lo…lo siento, no pensé que estuviera ocupado…

Yari.- ¡que ninguna de las dos sabe lo que es tocar la puerta! - poniéndose el pantalón

Celestia.- ¿las dos? – volteando de reojo

Yari.- si tú y luna tienen ese mal hábito- levantándose – bueno, al menos tú no me electrocutas

Celestia.- ¿conoces a mi hermana y a mí? – girando por completo

Al no entender la pregunta, Yari miro a Celestia y para su sorpresa, la noto más pequeña de lo que recordaba y realmente tenia rostro de que no sabía nada de lo que le hablaba, tras hacer una breve recapitulación de todo lo que paso en los recientes momentos, cayó en cuenta que estaba tratando con la Celestia del pasado.

Yari.- ok, olvida lo que dije y responde, ¿en dónde estoy?

Celestia.- Estas en mi palacio te traje después de verte desmayado entre los escombros del imperio del cristal.

Yari.- entiendo – poniéndose el chaleco – ¿alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?

Celestia.- no, evite que todos te vieran, no podía correr riesgo

Yari.- bien, incluso en el pasado eres igual de diligente….

Celestia.- ¿pasado?

Yari.- mira, te contare porque eres la única en la que puedo confiar ahora…

Le conto que el llego a Ecuestria por obra de un demonio el cual constantemente mando a sus seguidores solo para asegurarse que el viajara al pasado y liberarlo, aunque se pudo malinterpretar, Celestia no mostro desconfianza de él, pues el hecho de que se hubiera arriesgado por salvar a luna era algo que no paso por alto.

Yari.- en resumidas cuentas decidiste hacerme pasar por un príncipe para poder tener voz y voto durante la futura guerra… aunque, creo que tengo que ver la manera de cómo regresar al presente… o futuro ¿no sabrás algún hechizo para viajar en el tiempo?

Celestia.- lo siento pero ese tipo de magia esta fuera de mi alcance y de regla, aquel que entendia esa magia era mi maestro Star Wirls pero el desapareció…

Yari.- eso es un problema… de por si estaba varado en Equestria, ahora lo estoy en el pasado, enserio que suerte la mía…

Celestia.- puede que sea una mala suerte para ti, pero para mí fue un milagro, pues estuviste para poder salvar a mi hermana

Yari.- mmmm, es verdad, ¿Cómo esta luna?

Celestia.- ya esta estable, ahora se encuentra descansando, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Yari.- espero que no sea nada grave…

Celestia.- es posible que no recuerde lo que paso, pero su salud no se verá afectada

Yari.- bien, es un peso menos, ahora tendré que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de forma oscura y fue cubierto del mismo dolor que cuando estaba en el imperio de cristal, comenzó a retorcerse de manera violenta, Celestia al verlo, comenzó a concentrar su magia, su cuerno se cubrió de una aura mágica dorad, de ella salió un rayo que impacto contra Yari y lentamente fue regresándolo a la normalidad, pronto Yari podía respirar de forma masa tranquila y se sentó en el suelo.

Celestia.- tal parece tu cuerpo sigue infectado por la magia oscura…

Yari.- explícate… -recuperando también el aliento

Celestia.- veras, algo parecido le paso a King sombra, fue tocado por una magia oscura lo cual causo que se volviera un tirano y me temo que te está pasando lo mismo

Yari.- ¿pero como…?- recordando a Tirek- el arcoíris oscuro- retorciéndose de dolor

Celestia.- ¿estás bien? – Asustándose de la reacción

Yari.-no lo sé… -recuperando el aliento –le ha pasado tanto a mi cuerpo… que ya ni se que soy…

Se apartó un poco de Celestia y se sentó en la cama, Celestia lo vio, su rostro mostraba un rostro muy diferente al que presencio por primera vez, angustia, preocupación, mortificación, tristeza, sintió como si él estuviera pidiendo ayuda, sintiendo algo de nostalgia, se acercó a él para abrazarlo por el frente y cubrirlo con sus alas, Yari estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le importó el gesto, se mantuvo en su postura un tiempo mientras ella gradualmente el brillo de su cuerno fue creciendo mientras que Yari sentía más liviano su cuerpo.

Celestia.- creo que será todo por ahora… descansa

Yari.- pero tengo mucho que hacer… no quiero… no quiero decepcionar a nadie…

Celestia.- es un sentimiento muy noble- acariciando su cabellera- descansa te lo has ganado…

Yari.-pero…

Celestia.- sé que hay muchos esperándote, pero ahora necesitas descansar, ya luego encontraremos la forma de que regreses a tu tiempo, deja que te cuide, es lo minino que puedo hacer por haber salvado a mi hermana.

Yari.- en ese caso, cuento contigo para detenerme…

Al ver esa sonrisa llena de confianza, Celestia se sintió algo más tranquila, sin mencionar que gano interés en el humano que tenía frente a él, pronto los dos estaban disfrutando de la comida que trajo y tras planear unos cuantas cosas, Celestia accedió a darle asilo y sustento a Yari mientras encontraba la forma de regresar a su tiempo correcto, pero principalmente, para tratar de sanar la herida más profunda que tenia.


	50. Caminaba

Luna caminaba por los pasillos del castillo que residía en Everfree, estaba buscando a Celestia la cual tenía unas horas de desaparecida, aún seguía confundida de lo que había pasado en el imperio del cristal, lo que le dijeron los guardias no le era suficiente para estar tranquila, comenzó a buscar y por más que insistió, no dio con ella, mientras estaba pensando en donde más buscar, Celestia apareció detrás de ella dándole un pequeño susto.

Luna.- hay, Tia, me asustaste – poniéndose el casco en su corazón

Celestia.- perdón, no pude aguantar la travesura… - riendo levemente

Luna.- ¿dónde estabas? Tengo horas buscándote…

Celestia.- fui a resolver un asunto personal…

Luna.- espera… tienes la misma mirada que cuando ibas al bosque del reino unicornio – sonriendo malévolamente

Celestia.- ¿no sé de qué hablas? – mientras giraba la cabeza

Luna.- mmm, con qué asunto personal, no será que te encontraste nuevamente con tu novio del bosque

Celestia.- me temo que no… - poniéndose melancólica

Luna.- Tia…

Celestia.- dejemos eso de lado quieres, ¿cuéntame cómo esta tus heridas?

Luna.- ya estoy mejor, ya me pude quitar la venda de la cabeza, lo que si es que no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después de que es monstruo nos atacara

Tras contarle todo lo que paso omitiendo el detalle de la aparición de Yari, solo conto que fue cosa de suerte que ella saliera ilesa con solo un golpe en la cabeza, los ponis de cristal se encontraban a salvo entre el resto de los poni, pero gradualmente perderían su brillo al no estar el corazón de cristal, previeron que para un futuro cercano ya no habría resto de los, ponis de cristal.

Luna.- bueno al menos, pudimos salvara los ponis

Celestia.- es verdad, pero bueno, será mejor que atendamos los asuntos pendientes, después de todo tenemos que gobernar un reino…

Luna.- si… tenemos… -algo sarcástica

Mientras tanto Yari estaba contemplando la conversación es de un pasadizo secreto el cual estaba junto al pasillo en donde ellas se encontraban, con un libro que tenía en la mano, comenzó a caminar hasta que dio con una segunda puerta secreta, en esta ocasión entro a una habitación, la cual solo tenía un pequeño orificio, miro y contemplo un pasillo lleno de brazos de ponis sosteniendo antorchas.

Espero a que los guardias pasara del pasillo y accionando una palanca salió la pasillo, se movió a una de las armaduras y tras mover un interruptor, acciono una puerta secreta la cual le llevo al techo junto con las gárgolas del techo del castillo, una vez que estuvo fuera, subió hacia el techo para poder mejor el panorama, pronto subió hasta lo más alto de una de las torres y contemplo hacia todos lados.

De lo que alcanzaba a ver muy apenas había una ciudad al sureste, por más que quisiera no había ni señas de que Ponyville ni mucho menos Canterlot, siquiera se pesara en que se construyeran, la montaña se encontraba completamente sola sin ningún indicio de construcción, se sentó un rato y comenzó a meditar sobre lo que tenía que hacer ahora en adelante.

Hasta donde sabia, su participación ya había terminado, ya había destruido al robot y causado que el imperio del cristal fuera destruido, incluso pudo conocer a Lord Tirek que es la razón principal por la que se encontraba en Equestria, pero ahora se encontraba varado en el pasado, el Dr. Whooves le había dicho que solo lo llevaría a ese tiempo y después de hay seria problema de él.

Yari.- nunca confíes en los viajeros del tiempo… solo te dicen las cosas a medias… ¿ahora qué hago?, no puedo esperar mil años… bueno tal vez, pero no ahora que no puedo hacer magia

Aun cuando se preguntaba y contestaba él solo, su cordura seguía dentro de lo normal, pues estaba consiente que su cuerpo seguía raro, seguía sin usar magia como solía hacerlo anterior mente, sin mencionar que periódicamente, la oscuridad que adsorbió del arcoíris oscuro hace unos días, trataba de controlar parte de su cuerpo o simplemente causarle dolor, también comenzó a considerar el hecho de que Celestia sabe de su existencia, de no ser por la magia de Celestia, no sería capaz de dar más de dos pasos sin sentir dolor.

Yari.- con razón acepto tan de buenas a primeras mi propuesta para quedarme en Equestria en el futuro, ella también tuvo que asegurarse que la línea de tiempo siguiera su curso.

.- ¡Yari!

Del bolsillo de Yari comenzó a salir un brillo, metió su mano al bolsillo y de él saco una piedra la cual era de cuarzo azul pero tenía un peculiar brillo, lo sostuvo sobre su mano solo para ver que esta comenzaba a levitar levemente.

Yari.- ¿qué sucede Celestia?

Celestia.- ¿en dónde estás? No deberías estar fuera de tu cuarto…

Yari.- tranquila, para eso me distes tu diario con los pasadizos y esta piedra para comunicarnos, que es lo que te preocupa…

Celestia.- que alguien más te vea, se supone que solo yo debo saber sobre tu existencia…

Yari.- no sé tú, pero aun así tenía que respirar algo de aire fresco

Celestia.- aun así es muy arriesgado, será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto…

Yari.- está bien, cielos, ya sé que son hermanas, ambas son muy sobre protectoras… - sintiendo la punzada en su mente – espera, creo que detecte algo…

Celestia.- sin escusas, regresa a tu cuarto, Yari, YARIIIII

El metió la roca su bolcillo para evitar seguir oyendo a Celestia, se levantó y comenzó a correr por el tejado, sintiendo su cuerpo ligero, dio un salto de fe hacia una carreta llena de paja, mientras tanto Celestia estaba haciendo corajes mientras sostenía la piedra en su casco para tratar de contactar con Yari, al percatarse de la presencia de luna, la escondió en su crin y trato de disimular lo que pasaba.

Una vez que no había moros en la costa, Yari salió de la carreta y comenzó a moverse por el jardín hasta llegar a Everfree, aun cuando no sabía que era lo que le esperaba, hasta ahora su esa extraña punzada en su cabeza le habían guiado a realizar lo correcto, tras lidiar con unos cuantos arbustos, llego a una parte oscura y casi remota de Everfree, los arbustos era oscuros y lianas con espinas descendían de las ramas de los árboles.

De la nada comenzó a escuchar una risa que gradualmente fue creciendo, hasta que se hizo lo suficiente mente fuerte para distinguir de donde provenía, giro distintas veces pero no pudo encontrar a nadie, comenzó a desesperarse y aun cuando se estaba arriesgando a alterar un poco el pasado, decidió terminar con el juego de las escondidas.

Yari.- o sales por las buenas o cuando te encuentre are que cagues de lado…

.- tan sutil como siempre – dijo una voz espectral

Yari.- ¿nos conocemos?

.- tal vez tu a mí no, pero créeme que yo te conozco muy bien después de todo… -saliendo de su escondite – tú me ayudaste a crear este mundo…

En cuanto Yari giro para contemplar al extraño individuo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver algo parecido a un humano, tenía el aspecto de un chico de 15 o 17 años, estaba usando un traje de arlequín color verde con negro, su cabello era mitad morado y la otra blanca, tenía dos trenzas de su lado izquierdo una rubia y la otra rosa claro con rosa grisáceo.

Lo que llamo su atención era que tenía un cuerno como el de un carnero y el cabo de donde solía estar el segundo, un fleco cubría su ojo derecho dejando únicamente su ojo izquierdo visible, este no era normal, justo en lugar del iris y córnea tenía un espiral de color negro con morado que le recordaba los ojos de Screwball, tenía una sonrisa algo macabra la cual le recordaba al Guasón (the joker), Yari tomo no tomo postura pero si tenso su cuerpo para reaccionar de la mejor manera.

Yari.- ¿quién eres?...

.- me presento, mi nombre es Madness, el demonio de la alquimia

Yari.- ok, por alguna razón, por más perturbarte que eres, no siento peligro de ti…

Madness.- viniendo del ti es alago, pero no sientes amenaza por una simple razón

Yari.- la cual sería…

Madness.- soy a lo que llamarías, Aniki

Yari.- interesante, estas consiente de lo que significa esa palabra…

Madness.- considerado quien me la enseño… si

Yari.- ok, imaginemos por un momento que tienes razón, que es lo que trae por este lugar…

Madness.- negocios, tengo que encargarme de un asunto antes de brindarte tutela antes de regresarte de nuevo a tu presente…

Yari.- en ningún momento dije que viniera del pasado – tomando postura de combate – solo hay dos personas en este tiempo que saben eso y una está con su hermana

Madness.- o Yari, como quisiera contarte todo… - se recostó en el aire – pero eso le quitaría la sorpresa a tu viaje…

Yari.- entonces, preguntare lo siguiente ¿Qué negocios te traen aquí?

Madness.- solo entretenerte lo suficiente para que luna se quiebre…

Al entender que su objetivo, dio media vuelta y trato de regresar lo más pronto posible al castillo, pero frente a él apareció una pared de cristales morados los cuales evitaban de toda forma que el pudiera seguir su camino, entendió que tendría que vencer al demonio para seguir su camino, giro para abalanzarse contra el pero de algún modo, el esquivo todos sus ataque.

Para Yari era como pelear contra el aire, pues sin ningún esfuerzo Madness esquivaba sus ataque, incluso apareció una malteada para entretenerse en lo que Yari de forma desesperada intentaba golpearlo, no tardo mucho para desistir pues sabía que nunca le daría, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando una segunda malteada apareció frente a él.

Madness.- te ves cansado, porque te relajas y disfrutas del show

Yari.- ¡que pretendes hacer con luna! – tirando la malteada

Madness.- solo asegurarme que ella cumpla con su roll – mirando un reloj de bolcillo – y creo que ya es hora…

Un estruendo se escuchó y Yari contemplo el cielo, vio como en el cielo estaba Celestia luchando contra Nightmare Moon, vio como Celestia era rodeada por unas joyas y luego disparo un rayo arcoíris contra ella y de esa manera encerrarla en la luna, los ojos de Yari estaban lo más abierto posible, pues presencio parte del fatídico día en que luna fue encerrada en la luna por mil años.

Madness.- creo que deberías ir a verla *chasqueo* descuida no habrá nadie más en el castillo

Vio como la muralla de cristal desapareció con el chasqueo, aun cuando no podía confiar en el ser que había conocido, algo le decía que confiara en lo que le decía, Yari corrió directo hacia el palacio sin mirar atrás, Madness solo desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Tal como había dicho, no había ningún poni en el castillo, tras entrar por una pared destruida, comenzó a buscar a Celestia, tras un tiempo de buscar, la encontró frente el altar del trono, llorando a no más poder, contemplo el lugar y estaba hecho un desastre, de no ser por las antorchas y en parte era de día, el castillo se veía como las ruinas que serían en el futuro.

lentamente se acercó a Celestia, tras tocar su hombro ella volteo solo para mostrar un rostro afligido por la tristeza, Yari se arrodillo para estar a la misma altura, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Celestia pues no era normal ver a una princesa del porte de Celestia con lágrimas.

Yari.- tranquila, ya todo pasó…

Celestia.- pero, hice algo atroz, algo que… jamás pensé… que haría en mi vida… - luchado contra las lagrimas

Yari.- tranquila, sé que es difícil, pero fue lo correcto, ya verás que luna regresara de su encierro…

Tras meditar un poco lo que dijo, se dio cuenta de su propio error, solo vio los ojos de Celestia abrirse a no más poder, ella lo tomo del pecho y lo jalo con fuerza entrando en total histeria.

Celestia.- ¡lo sabias, sabias de esto y no me dijiste nada! – ahogándose por el coraje

Yari.- Celestia…

Celestia.- pude haberlo evitado…

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yari, al sentir como ella seguía llorando, la rodeo con sus brazos para abrazarla y acariciar la parte trasera de su crin y tratar de consolarla, Celestia rompió en llanto al sentir como era reconfortada, se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que Celestia comenzó a calmarse pues lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

Yari.- ¿ya estas mejor? –aun abrazándola

Celestia.- pudiste haberme dicho algo…

Yari.- este era otro evento que no puedo cambiar, incluso se tomaron la molestia de alejarme para dejar que esto sucediera…

*una explicación después*

Celestia.- ¿qué significa Aniki?

Yari.- ahora no tiene importancia, al parecer alguien más sabe de mí y que estoy en el pasado

Celestia.- ¿que harás ahora? – siendo separada de Yari

Yari.- por lo pronto, limpiar tu rostro que no te ves muy linda con esas lagrimas – limpiando sus mejillas – segundo, creo que sería bueno buscar un lugar donde hacer un nuevo palacio ¿no crees?…

Celestia.- creo que será lo mejor…

Yari.- se fuerte, tu pueble te necesita más que nunca – levantándose

Celestia.- ¿adónde vas?

Yari.- recuerda que nadie debe saber sobre mi existencia excepto por ti claro, resolveré ese pendiente que tengo con ese demonio y luego te iré a buscar…

En cuanto dio la media vuelta para salir, sintió como estiraban de su ropa para evitar que se fuera, giro solo para confirmar que se trataba de Celestia, Yari tomo su casco y luego acaricio su mejilla.

Yari.- descuida, no te abandonare, "pinkie promeses"

Con un poco de confianza, ella los soltó para así dejarlo ir, al perderlo de vista ella se levantó también y se reincorporo pues ahora tenía que dirigirse ante sus súbditos ante las malas noticias, Yari comenzó a correr en el bosque guiándose más por su instinto y la corazonada que por la lógica, tras unas horas de correr sin rumbo fijo llego a lo que reconoció como un claro con unas rocas las cuales formaban algo parecido a una cueva.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba el mismo demonio que vio hace unas horas atrás, estaba sentado en una silla y frente a él una mesa de jardín la cual tenía una vajilla de té, él se encontraba feliz de la vida disfrutando de su taza de té cuando noto la presencia de Yari.

Madness.- para estar algo torpe, sabes usar bien tu pinkie sentido

Yari.- ok, es obvio que sabes mucho de mi así que quiero unas cuantas respuestas…

.- con gusto, pero no crees que primero tenemos que hacer preparativos para tu retorno

De la cueva, salió algo muy parecido a un dragón, caminaba en 4 patas y tenía un aspecto de caballo, tenía un pelaje plateado excepto por su abdomen que tenía una hilera de escamas, tenía una cola puntiaguda como lagartija pero esta estaba cubierta de pelaje y al final tenía un mechón de cabello grisáceo como el crin de su cabeza, sus orejas parecían las de un conejo pero debajo de ellas tenía dos escamas simulando el resto de las orejas.

Por un momento pensó que era un poni pues tenía una cutie mark, era el dibujo simple de una flor de loto de color aqua eléctrico, tenía fácilmente la misma compleción y tamaño que Celestia, pero tenía un cuerpo bien torneado que le dio un aire al padre de Celestia, al igual que el demonio, este le dio un gran sentimiento de confianza y seguridad.

Yari.- deja adivinar, ¿eres otro demonio?

.- si pero no de los que tú conoces, un placer, soy Silver el demonio del clima y si te lo preguntas soy un kirin…

Yari.- el hijo de un poni y un dragón, pero pensé que…

Silver.- mis padres se conocieron mucho tiempo antes de que Celestia siquiera naciera

Yari.- ok, entonces eres muy viejo, pero eso solo causa más dudas

Madness.- descuida poco a poco contestaremos a la mayoría de tus preguntas

Silver.- regresando a lo importante, como te abra dicho Madness, vinimos a darte tutela antes de regresarte al presente

Yari.- ¿tutela en qué?

Madness.- lo has notado verdad, no puede usar magia como antes, eso se debe a la sangre que corre en tus venas

Yari.- entonces, ya no podre usar magia –mirando sus palmas

Madness.- no exactamente, sino que tu cuerpo apenas se está ajustando a los cambios

Silver.- tu cuerpo ahora es capaz de soportar grandes cantidades de magia y por largos tiempos, pero ahora tiene condiciones de uso

Yari.- ¿cómo es que saben tanto sobre al respecto?

Silver.- como no saberlo…

Madness.- después de todo…

Ambos.- somos familia


	51. Celestia

Hoy desperté para levantar el sol y bajar la luna, aun cuando mi única tarea era bajar el sol, ahora tenia que hacerme responsable de los deberes de mi hermana, aun no puedo creer que lo que tuve que hacer, como fue que luna creyó siquiera que yo la veía inferior a mí, es mi hermana, la amo sin importar lo que pase, se me partió el corazón al tener que encerrarla en la luna, quiero pensar que fue lo correcto, enserio quiero hacerlo, pero muy en mi interior sigo buscando otra solución.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde ese incidente, aunque los ponis lo vieron de otra manera, pedí que llano hablaran e ello frente mí, no quiero que me recuerden mi fallo como hermana, decidimos mudarnos del castillo que estaba a costado de Everfree para mudarnos a una de las montañas cercanas, según uno de los arquitectos, en el podrían construir un castillo del cual podría contemplar toda Ecuestria.

Manteniéndome firme y cordial ante mis súbditos les pedí que nos mudáramos, más en el interior me estaba derrumbando por todo los recuerdos de ese castillo que fue de luna y mío, en tan solo un mes mis adorados ponis pudieron levantar medio castillo, al menos mi habitación ya estaba lista, decidí comenzar a vivir en el más que todo para poder estar sola con mis pensamientos.

Las últimas noches me había estado torturando a mí misma, siendo víctima de la culpa y desesperación, mas todas las noches tenía un breve momento de alegría, desde que comencé a vivir en el palacio, ese humano, Yari, me hacía compañía en las noches, siempre llegaba al caer la noche, el decía que estaba entrenando para poder volver al futuro, todavía se me hace increíble pensar que el venga de un futuro el cual es incierto para mí.

Las noches que se quedaba conmigo, me contaba pequeñas historias del futuro, tal parece que tendré un grupo de ponis muy revoltosas, el siempre omitía ciertos detalles, creo que para que no supiera de mas, el alegraba mi día, desde que lo conocí en el imperio del cristal, sentí como una gran nobleza venia de su interior, casi como si fuera un príncipe, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando dijo que en el futuro yo le había dado el título de príncipe.

Hablábamos hasta que me quedaba dormida, más en medio de la noche despertaba y podía apreciar como el estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón contemplando la luna, puede que sea cosas mías pero creo que sentía algo por Luna, eso explicaría por qué procuro salvarla en el imperio del cristal, pero porque me eligió a mí para saber de su existencia, que tengo de especial, de ser así, porque no escogió a luna para que fuera ella la que velara por él y posiblemente, esta tragedia se hubiera evitado.

Hoy fue un día de rutina desde que me convirtieron en su princesa, asuntos políticos, decisiones para la prosperidad del pueblo, decisiones de cómo poblar, ufff, espero que no tenga que hacer esto por mucho tiempo, siento que este ritmo de vida consumirá la poca diversión de mi vida, me encontraba con el poni encargado de la construcción del castillo, estábamos revisando los planos cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un unicornio.

.- disculpe princesa, sería tan amable de dedicarme unos minutos de su tiempo

Celestia.- no veo por qué no, luego seguimos – le dije al arquitecto- ¿qué es lo que sucede?

.- me presento soy SangReal y me temo que fui atrapado por sus encantos

Celestia.- ¿enserio?

SangReal.- si me lo permite quisiera pedirle que aceptara mi cordial invitación a cenar a mi modesto campamento para que podamos conocernos mejor

Celestia.- oh!, suene encantador, solo que hay un problema

SangReal.- ¿cuál?

Celestia.- que no tengo el tiempo para poder aceptar esa invitación, por lo que tendré que rechazarla

SangReal.- creo que no entiende, le estoy dando la oportunidad única de ser cotejada por un ser de gran linaje como yo

Celestia.- es verdad, eso cambia las cosas, espere, no, no las cambia, ahora con su permiso

SangReal.- espere princesa, creo que no me di a entender… -tomando mi casco a la fuerza – usted aceptara mi invitación a ce…

De repente vi sus ojos se fueron hasta arriba y cayo desmayado en el suelo, azoto sin poner resistencia, todos quedaron impresionados, y yo igual, me acerque para ver como en un costado de su cabeza, atorado en su crin estaban los restos de una bellota, era como si esta hubiera sido rotan en él, mientras todos iban con ese unicornio pedante, mire alrededor y pude ver como un arbusto se movía.

Creo que se quien fue mi héroe, pero tendré que hablar sobre sus formas de hacer las cosas más noche, tras atender al unicornio y asegurarme de que se lo llevaran lejos, el día paso rápido, todos dejaron de construir el palacio y se retiraron al campamento que estaba a unos metros del castillo, solo yo quede en el palacio siendo mi habitación la única con luz.

Escuche como las puertas del balcón se abrían, gire para ver a Yari, el cual estaba completamente sucio, entro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, me acerque a él mientras le llevaba una garra de agua y un vaso.

Celestia.- ¿agua?

Yari.- gracias – tomando la jara y bebiendo de ella – aaaaahhhh, que delicia, creo que regrese a la vida

Celestia.- ¿tan duro es ese entrenamiento?

Yari.- es un infierno, pero parece que tiene resultados mira

Extendió su mano frente a nosotros y sobre ella se generó una esfera de energía mágica, era algo realmente impresionante, no sabía que los humanos pudieran hacer magia, siempre fueron tachados de guerreros en busca de la destrucción y la muerte, pero esto era tan bello que causaba una gran paz, al igual que este humano el cual nos salvó de aquel monstruo de metal del imperio del cristal.

Yari.- ya puedo hacer fluir la magia de nuevo- desapareciéndola – pronto regresare a mi respectivo tiempo

Celestia.- me alegro de escuchar eso.

Yari.- por cierto, tienes que cuidarte mejor de esos pedantes…

Celestia.- entonces si fuiste tú, que le hiciste al pobre poni

Yari.- espera yoOoOoOo no quería que te hiciera daño – algo alterado

Celestia.- ¿no crees que te pasaste?

Yari.- hasta donde sé, solo esta desmallado, solo fue un golpe con una bellota

Celestia.- *risa* aun así se le merecía, gracias por la ayuda

Yari.- ni lo menciones, pero cuéntame que tal tu día además de ese mal trago de unicornio…

Estuvimos platicando hasta que el sueño me gano y quede dormida, cuando desperté, nuevamente lo vi sentado en la barda del balcón, contemplando la luna, tenía que confirmar si realmente mis sospechas de que siente algo por luna son ciertas, me levante y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, mas no cambio su postura.

Yari.- ¿no puedes dormir?

Celestia.- lo mismo pregunto

Yari.- mmm, no, casi siempre son pocas horas las que duermo realmente, además, la noche siempre me ha ayudado a pensar mejor, de lo contrario no puedo apaciguar mis tormentos

Celestia.- ¿qué puede mantenerte despierto tantas noches?

Yari.- lo mismo que tiene desvelado a los tontos, el amor, trato de saber qué hacer con estos sentimientos tan confusos

Celestia.- Yari… ¿sientes algo por luna?

Yari.- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – no se inmuto

Celestia.- pues, siempre te veo contemplándola todas las noches, además de que fuiste a socorrerla aquella ocasión, no sé, comenzó a pensar que quizás…

Yari.- creo que soy demasiado obvio *suspiro* si Celestia, siento algo por luna… pero el problema reside en que no es la única…

Celestia.- ¿la única?

Yari.- si veras, pertenezco a un grupo de humanos en especiales llamados Bronies, los cuales son fieles admiradores de los habitantes de este mundo…

Celestia.- ¿saben de nosotros?

Yari.- solo algunas cosas, solo cosas de historias se podrían decir, el caso es que todos tenemos un fuerte aprecio por los ponis al punto que algunos se enamoran de ellos.

Celestia.- ¿qué tiene que ver con luna?

Yari.- así como amo a luna, amo a las demás ponis que conocerás en el futuro, incluso podría decir que siento algo por ti

Celestia.- ¿yo…yo… yo no sé qué decir?– enserio no sabía que decir

Yari.- pero amarlas es complicado – bajo la mirada- pensar en ustedes es casi un pecado para mí, el siquiera mirarla es prohibido, tocarlas como quiero es un delito, AAAAAAAAAAAA, demonios porque tenía que nacer como hombre, tan siquiera como mujer no se vería mal el que las abrazara*Suspiro* pero me toco este rol, are todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Celestia.- no entiendo por qué complicas las cosas – me pare a su lado- si sientes amor deberías expresarlo, yo sé lo que es no poder confesar tus sentimientos por alguien que amas, si no te expresas, puede que ya no lo veas nunca más.

En ese momento me entro algo de nostalgia y tristeza, pues recordé como me aleje de mi primer amor, vele por su bienestar pues mi padre estuvo a punto de matarlo, me aleje de el sin poder decirle realmente lo que sentía por él, estaba a punto de llorar cuando sentí que tomaron mi casco, mire y Yari estaba dando me una sonrisa muy cálida mientras era enmarcado por la luz de la luna.

Yari.- ya te lo dije, no te ves linda llorando, "smile smile" que la vida es corta.

No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero por un segundo cuando sostuvo mi casco entre sus manos pude sentir un viejo sentimiento de seguridad y calidez, muy parecida al que experimente de potrilla con mi querido Silver, incluso por un segundo vi su silueta a un lado de él, por el cosmos, sentí como mi pulso se aceleró y sentía que se me subía la sangre de a la cabeza.

Yari.- bueno, será mejor que regreses a dormir, yo hará lo mismo

Después de eso entro a mi habitación y se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás que había pedido, él se quedó dormido rápidamente, en cambio yo, no podía conciliar el sueño, mie cabeza estaba hecho una tormenta de ideas, ¿por qué razón, vi reflejado a Silver en Yari? ¿Por qué me puse nerviosa cuando me toco el casco? ¿Por qué siento tan segura con él?, Fue cuando mie mente encontró una referencia, esto ya me había pasado, tiempo atrás cuando era una unicornio.

Me pasaba lo mismo cuando iba a visitar a Silver y en quedaba a dormir la siesta con él, ¿lo de verlo reflejado será por el cabello? Yari me recordaba a Silver, pero él es más atento conmigo, procura que este bien, inclusos siempre trata de levantarme el ánimo cuando me ve triste, si ese es el caso, quiere decir que, estoy comenzando a sentir cariño por el también

Por el cosmos, ¿qué me pasa que me gustan los machos de otras especies?, bueno, creo que vivir rodeada de unicornios pretenciosos como SangReal me hizo buscar algo mejor, además no puedo darme el lujo de sentir algo por él, no es porque sea humano, es solo que en algún momento el tendrá que irse, y realmente no estoy para decepciones amorosas de nuevo…, espera amorosas, ¿en qué momento comencé a pensar en amor?

Trate de tranquilizarme pero escuche como se movió para acomodarse, lo mire y estaba recostado en el sofá, ¿Qué me pasa?, entre más lo veo, mas quedo hipnotizada, es como si mi voluntad se fuera quebrando entre más tiempo paso junto a él, entonces lo sentí, mi cuerpo estaba en estaba llegando a esa parte incomoda del año, estaba a punto de entrar en celo, que alivio por un momento pensé que realmente me había enamorado de Yari, con mi mente tranquila, por fin pude conciliar el sueño.

**Sueño**

Vemos como en una campo nevado Celestia comienza a caminar de forma tranquila pero comienza a resentir el clima helado, siente que alguien la está observando, por nerviosismo comenzó a caminar más rápido, gradualmente fue subiendo el miedo hasta que ella comenzó a correr.

De repente entre los arboles pudo ver una figura plateada muy parecida a un poni, aun corriendo ella pudo reconocer que se trataba de Silver, desesperada comenzó a correr hacia él, uno tras otro fue evadiendo los árboles que limitaban su visión.

Cerro los ojos y pudo sentir como por fin había llegado con él, sintió una gran calidez al igual que sentía como acariciaban su crin, al sentirse segura abrió los ojos, la sorpresa que se dio al ver que realmente estaba abrazando a Yari.

El sueño no se detuvo ahí, sin dejarle decir nada Yari la beso y lentamente comenzó a recostarla en la nieve, Celestia pronto sentía como su cuerpo era recorrido por las manos de Yari llegando hasta su parte más íntima, Yari se separó de ella para terminar con el beso.

**Fin del sueño**

Desperté agitada por ese sueño, sostuve mi cabeza lo más fuerte que pude para poder pensar claramente, tiene que ser obra de mis hormonas, no puedo creer que realmente soñara que yo fuera a intimar con Yari, solo tengo un mes de conocerlo, como puedo pensar de el de esa manera, me muevo para acomodarme nuevamente en la cama, todavía tengo 1 hora antes de cambiar el cielo, pero en cuanto me moví, sentí como algo mas estaba en la cama.

Quite las sabanas lo más rápida mente posible y para mi sorpresa no estaba en la cama, sino en el sillón junto con Yari, de alguna manera camine hasta aquí con todo y sabanas, por el cosmos, que ha pasado, que está pasando con mi cabeza, comencé a entrar en pánico, me estaba hiperventilando de donde no encontraba una respuesta clara a mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que alguien tomo mi hombro.

Por reflejo y susto, dispare un rayo repulsor de mi cuerno, para cuando me di cuenta vi como en la pared estaba Yari incrustado por lo fuerte del rayo, solo vi como cayo de allí para sentarse y mirar me con una gran histeria.

Yari.- ¡por el amor de dios, ¿Qué TE PASAAAAAAAA?! - Parecía furioso

Celestia.-perdón estaba distraída y me asustaste y pues…

Yari.- decidiste hacerme parte de la decoración, - tranquilizándose un poco- al menos puedo saber, ¿Por qué el ataque después de que invadiste mi cama? – algo molesto

Celestia.- yo… yo no lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme levantado

Yari.- de que hablas, me pediste que te hiciera un espacio, parecías tener frio

Celestia.- ¿yo te lo pedí?

Yari.- ¿eres sonámbula o qué? Si, tenías frio y te dije "te dejare dormir por hoy" después te acostaste conmigo

Celestia.- no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, incluso tuve un sueño raro…

Yari.- bueno como sea, creo que será mejor que me valla…

Celestia.- ¿tan pronto?

Yari.- me será difícil evitar a tus súbditos si me quedo más tiempo, además, con semejante paliza no creo poder volver a dormir

Se despidió antes de dar un salto por el balcón, solo alcance ver como corría por la orilla de las paredes, luego lo perdí de vista cundo comenzó a bajar la montaña, realmente tengo que saber qué hace un día de estos, aunque me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más con el…, espera en que estoy pensando, además ese sueño, porque soñé tal cosa, es verdad que Yari tiene cierto parecido con Silver, pero porque deje que el… el tocara…tocara mi intimidad.

Incluso pensarlo es muy vergonzoso, no puedo creer que con solo un mes de conocerlo ya este teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos vergonzosos, no puedo ser tan fácil de enamorar, de donde trate de lidiar con mis sentimientos, me quede la siguiente hora despierta, alcé el sol y baje la luna, todo siguió la misma rutina, juntas, mandatos, supervisar la construcción.

No hubo cambios en el día, ni siquiera vi ese pesado unicornio, parecía mentira que ya estuviéramos en tiempos de paz, pero me equivoque, fue ingenuo pensar que no habría represalias por la caída del imperio del cristal, escuche un grito que provenía del campamento y me nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos, vimos como un grupo de unicornios estaba atacando a los demás, estos vestían una capucha negra y una máscara blanca.

Eran los seguidores de King sombra, aun cuando este haya desaparecido, todavía tenía seguidores los cuales me culpaban de su desaparición al igual que la del imperio del cristal, estos lanzaba sus rayos contra mis queridos ponis, aun si estos no eran soldados, no podía permitir eso, cree una barrera la a cual protegiera a mis queridos súbditos, contuve lo más que pude, lo suficiente para que los soldados sacaran a los civiles, pero sin importar lo buena que fuera, ellos eran demasiados, estaba comenzando a ceder, de repente sentí como algo golpeo mi espalda para tirarme al suelo.

Mire y era otro seguidor, pronto sentí como ellos me ataban con su magia para evitar que yo me moviera, la guardia no pudo hacer mucho, pues todos fueron heridos en donde intentaron liberarme, pronto me sometieron y me pusieron frente a uno de ellos, al parecer el líder pues su capucha era roja.

.- y se supone que tu venciste a nuestro señor, realmente no eres nada sin tu hermana

Celestia.- que es lo que quieren

.- lo mismo que tú, tener el control de toda esta tierra

Celestia.- ¿Qué?, yo no quiero tener el control…

.- ¡silencio! no mientas, sabemos que tu también ambicionabas estas tierras, por eso eliminaste a de tu hermana, para que no tuvieras competencia

Celestia.- yo no lo hice por eso… eso es mentira, yo la amaba – comenzando a llorar mientras cerré los ojos

.- todos son iguales, en cuanto tienen el poder, desean mas – iluminado su cuerno

.- no la metas al mismo costal que tu…

En ese momento detrás de ellos apareció Yari, se veía algo agitado, abra corrido hasta aquí, los unicornios comenzaron a rodearlo dejándome de lado, pues al igual que ellos notaba algo raro, el aire se puso más tenso, así como en nuestro interior decía que tuviéramos cuidado con él, aun yo sentía algo de intimidación por parte de él, tenía la misma expresión que mostraba cada noche al ver la Luna.

.-¿quién eres tú?

Yari.- alguien al que no quieres hacer enojar, deja ir a la princesa

.- quien eres para darnos ordenes

Yari.- yo… solo soy un demonio enamorado – sonriendo al final

.- ¿demonio? Ya lo veremos, atra…

Sin más, se sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de aire salía del cuerpo de Yari, fue horrible, por un momento sentí un horrible sentimiento de terror, era como si supiera que de moverme moriría, me sentía indefensa, pero lo que les paso a los unicornios fue totalmente distinto, mientras yo sentía un fuerte escalofrió en todo mi ser, todos ellos se desmayaron sin mostrar resistencia, incluso los guardias cayeron ante la onda de energía, sus ojos se pusieron de color blanco donde habían perdido todo signo de lucidez.

Yari se mantenía firme en el centro contemplando los resultados de esa extraña fuerza que uso, ¿habrá sido magia?, no, era algo distinto, era como si impusiera su voluntad, ¿quién es él? Cada vez que siento que lo conozco, rompe esa imagen creando una nueva, tiene que ver con ese entrenamiento, sea lo que sea que haga, no esta lejos de ser lo que él dijo ser… un demonio.

Yari.- ¿estas… bien? – ayudándome a levantarme

Celestia.- si, no me pasó nada –saliendo de mis pensamientos- ¿ellos están bien?

Yari.- no es nada, estarán bien en un rato… - contemplándolos – ¿pensé que todos te seguían?

Celestia.- estos son seguidores de King sombra, obvia mente están en mi contra

Yari.- bueno, es normal que haya desertores, aunque… - mirando me directamente- con princesa tan linda, no me molestaría obedecer – riendo al final

Celestia.- no empieces con eso – sonrojándome- que eso causo este predicamento

Yari.- eso será un problema dado tu belleza- percatándose que los guardias estaban despertando- bueno será mejor irme, te veré en la noche.

Celestia.- espera…

Solo vi como desapareció entre los arbustos, para cuando despertaron los guardias vieron que todos los unicornios estaban inconscientes, a partir de ahí se comenzó a decir que yo sola había derrotado a todo un grupo de terroristas, no pude desmentir pues tengo que mantener la presencia de Yari como un secreto, no puedo creer que vinera para ayudarme, aun cuando no le pudieron hacer nada, él estaba todo sucio y golpeado.

Aun estando cansado, aun estando lastimado, vino a salvarme, sus halagos resonaban en mi cabeza toda la tarde, comencé a preguntarme, ¿cómo es que el me ve?, sin ningún motivo él nos ha ayudado a Luna y a mí, aun cuando nos conocemos poco, me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida, es el único que me sigue llamando por mi nombre , podría ser que…*latido* no es que estoy pensando *latido* ¿pero y si es cierto? *latido* ¿pero... qué clase de amor sentía por mí?


	52. Tras dos meses

Tras tres meses desde que luna fue encerada, nos encontramos en la cima de una montaña en la cual en uno de las salientes se estaba construyendo uno palacio el cual lentamente tomaba forma, junto a ella un pequeño poblado se estaba formando, de repente algo llamo la atención de los ponis obreros, la princesa Celestia estaba supervisando la construcción de su nuevo palacio, mas su presencia causo que muchos comenzaran a fantasear despiertos.

Sin duda durante su juventud, Celestia era una de las ponis más bellas de todo el reino más tenía la reputación de la princesa de hielo, pues incontable veces muchos ponis, pegasos, unicornios intentaron cortejarla mas todos fueron rechazados, cálida con sus súbditos, fría con sus pretendientes, pues corría un rumor que la princesa Celestia tenía un enamorado el cual únicamente lo visitaba en las noches.

Incontables ponis intentaron cerciorar los rumores, más nunca pudieron comprobar nada, Celestia actuaba y negaba todo y decía que tenía cosa más importantes que pensar en relaciones amorosas, aun con medio castillo a medio construir, estaba revisando unos planos con el arquitecto del palacio cuando de repente sintió como los ponis la observaban de forma impertinentes, usando su magia causó que a todos le callera un balde de agua fría para calmar sus ímpetus, al ver que la princesa de hielo no sería fácil decidieron seguir con su trabajo, Celestia rio y siguió con sus asuntos, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de preocupación hacia Everfree.

En las profundidades de Everfree, únicamente aquellos que vivieran en el interior podían escuchar los sonidos de los combates entre los 3 seres más peligrosos de todo el bosque, cerca de lo que en alguna vez fue una pila de rocas, se encontraba un refugio en el cual estaba el joven demonio tomando su taza de té mientras su ojo se movía a gran velocidad.

Aun cuando frente a él no hubiera nada, el no dejaba de prestar atención, no fue hasta que un fuerte impacto se dio frente a él y de la nada dos cuerpos salieron para retroceder, por un lado estaba el kirin plateado el cual estaba caminado únicamente en sus patas traseras y se movía como un humano, mientras que por el otro, estaba Yari el cual no traía su gabardina, ambos se miraron de forma desafiante hasta que un aplauso llamo su atención.

Madness.- suficiente, el cuerpo de Yari está al límite, él no tiene tu sangre de dragón

Silver.- te recuerdo que también tengo sangre de poni, mas eso no es excusa de no buscar superarme

Yari.- si pero… muy apenas puedo seguirte el paso… de no ser porque libere algo… de mi magia… estaría muerto ahora…

Silver.- bueno, creo que un descanso no estaría mal

Yari.- gracias… -Sentándose en el suelo, frente a él apareció un bento el cual tenía pollo agridulce y una gran cantidad de arroz

Madness.- come, necesitas energía para la siguiente sesión de magia.

Yari.- itadakimasu – mientras aplaudía

Sin prestar mucha atención vio como una mesa aparecía frente a él junto con una mantel para el piso, pronto estaba comiendo al estilo japonés, junto a él se sentaron Madness el cual apareció lo que parecía ser la cola de una manticore, estaba asada y preparada como si fuera lechón al ornó, en cuanto a Silver, él estaba comiendo una gran cantidad de joyas.

Yari.- sigo sin entender… *mastica* como le hacen…*mastica* para comer joyas

Silver.- nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello, solo imite lo que hacia mi padre

Madness.- tiene que ver con sus huesos, tienen cierta resonancia que provoca que los átomos de cualquier cosa se separen, entre ellas las gemas.

Yari.- eso explica porque solían pensar que los huesos de dragón daban la inmortalidad al comerlos o se hacían armas con ellos

Silver.- esa es algo que no necesitaba saber – mostrando algo de desagrado

Yari.- perdón… y cuando creen que termine este entrenamiento

Madness.- todavía estos a la mitad de tu acoplamiento biológico, tardaras un poco más en tener control completo de tu cuerpo, ¿tanta prisa tienes de regresar con tu harem? – incomodando a los dos

Yari.- ¡no sé si… realmente sea mi harem! – atragantándose

Silver.- podrías no hablar del tema

Madness.- ¿Qué pasa?... – sonrisa malévola- te molesta saber que tu linda Pinkie está suspirando por tu hermano menor

Silver.- ¿quieres que aplaste tu cabeza? – con un tono serio

Madness.- inténtalo escusa de dragón peludo – sacando le la lengua

La pura mirada entre ellos decía todo el odio y rencor que pudiera haber entre un héroe y un villano, para Yari era como ver a los típicos rivales de los animes, "solo falta el rayito entre sus ojos" pensó mientras seguía comiendo.

Yari.- tranquilos, no es como si fuera la misma Pinkie ¿verdad?

Silver.-*suspiro* tienes razón, la Pinkie que yo conocía debe seguir haciendo travesuras como siempre

Madness.- aunque quisieras que se volviera alicornio como la de mi mundo para que te durara unos años mas

Silver.- Si sigues con eso te matare aunque el abuelo se enfade conmigo

Madness.- recuerda que ya te mate una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo

Silver.- perfecto, terminare el trabajo que mis otros yo no pudieron

Yari.- ¡PAREEEEN!

En ese instante, la misma onda de energía que Yari expulso para dejar inmóviles a los unicornios y crear terror en Celestia, congelo temporalmente a los dos seres, no se mostraron afectados ni se alteraron gravantemente, solo, se detuvieron.

Silver.- ¿podrías evitar usar su espíritu de guerra con nosotros?

Yari.- perdón, fue un reflejo, pero me molesta que peleen, más si son hermanos

Madness.- solo por que pertenecemos al clan, fuera de ahí no tenemos ninguna relación, además, tiene que ver con nuestra naturaleza, como te conté, yo soy uno de los máximos villanos de Equestria mientras que, mientras que el boy scout de aquí asumí la responsabilidad de ser uno de los héroes de Equestria.

Yari.- aun así, ustedes insisten que somos hermanos, hasta donde sé, sin importar que nos tenemos los unos a los otros…

Silver.- aun cuando comparto tu opinión, te haces a la idea… además, hasta donde sé, tu eres el único que tiene hermanos realmente, ni Madness ni yo sabemos cómo es realmente la relación

Yari.- bueno, supongo que podría decir lo mismo, nunca he tenido hermanos varones, simpre e cuidado de mis hermanas, así que yo tampoco sabría cómo relacionarme correctamente

Madness.- como siempre digo, no importa que tan bueno seas o tan malo decidas ser, la familia es familia, solo seamos nosotros mismos, siempre asido la respuesta más lógica a lo largo de los siglos

Yari.-pero aun así, los sentimientos traicionan, aun si eres un héroe…

Madness.- es verdad, ese ataque de celos casi provoca que te descubran

Silver.- no pude evitarlo – apeándose

Yari.- como quiera Celestia piensa que fui yo quien lo hizo.

Madness.- ese unicornio resulto ser una buena batalla de práctica para tus habilidades, no esperaba que el fuera el que dirigiera el grupo sombrío de unicornios

Yari.- fue una buena manera de medir mi voluntad, después de todo, ustedes solo se detiene por segundos dado la fortaleza de su mente, esto me mostro mi cuerpo ya está respondiendo a mis deseos

Madness.- si pero todavía no la liberas por completo lo cual significa más trabajo para mi

Yari.- perdón, por cierto, ¿cuándo formare parte oficial del ese Clan?

Silver.- por desgracia eso es labor del abuelo no nuestra, confórmate con saber que ya eres reconocido como nuestro hermano.

Yari.- ¿el abuelo? OOOoooooOOh es verdad, el Dr. dijo al parecido, ¿quién rayos es el abuelo?

Madness.- tranquilo, con el tiempo lo conocerás, bueno creo que es tiempo de nuestra sesión de magia.

Yari.-espera, quería consultar algo contigo, últimamente me he sentido algo raro para dormir

Silver.- ¿cómo qué raro?

Yari.- si, cuando duermo comienzo a sentir como si mi cuerpo se emocionara, y comienzo a, bueno, "encender pasión", no me calmo a menos que salga al balcón y respire un poco de aire.

Tanto Madness como Silver se miraron el uno al otro, parecía que ellos sabían que era lo que estaba pasando con él, después de una discusión silenciosa entre ellos, llegaron a un acuerdo y fue Silver quien se acercó a él para poner su brazo sobre su hombre como cualquier padre lo haría con su hijo preadolescente.

Silver.- mira Yari, llega un tiempo en que un semental y una yegua que se aman mucho deciden…

Yari.- OOOOooOOH por dios, dimen que no se trata de quiero hacerlo con Celestia…

Madness.- ahí quedo el discurso de pájaros y abejas… - riéndose de Silver

Yari.- tiene que ser una broma, quiero decir, es verdad que siento algo por ellas y tengo hormonas como todo un mamífero, pero se supone que los humanos no nos vemos afectados por eso…

Madness.- tú lo has dicho, humanos, algo que degastes de ser en el momento que en tu cuerpo corre sangre de poni, es normal que ahora te veas afectado por las hormonas del celo.

Yari.- eso quiere decir que Celestia… - poker face

Silver.- para tu suerte solo te provocan esas hormonas, sigues teniendo la decisión de hacerlo o no puesto que eres humano.

Yari.- aun así eso me preocupa

Madness.- descuida todo estará bien y si llegara a pasar algo, solo goza el momento…

Yari.- que ayuda moral me das –escupiendo sarcasmo

Madness.- todo sea por ti

Las cosas desaparecieron y pronto Madness estaba sentado frente a Yari y colocando sus manos a lado de sus oídos comenzó a emitir una energía la cal ocasionaba que Yari entrara en un trance, sus ojos brillaban intensamente al igual que su cabello.

Silver.- será mejor que no tardes mucho, Celestia lo estará esperando esta noche

Madness.- hasta donde sé, te conviene que me tarde, de lo contrario, tu linda princesa también le agarrara cariño a Yari

Silver.- me duele, no lo niego, pero como dije mis dos amores están en mi mundo esperando que yo regrese

Madness.- que no habías fingido tu muerte para no casarte con ninguna y poder seguir con una vida de coger ponis por todo el mundo

Silver.- no me compares contigo…

Madness.- yo al menos estoy casado

Silver.- pero yo no me acosté con mi nieta

Madness.- si vieras que bien aprieta

Silver.- en que abra pensado el abuelo en reclutarte

Mientras reía de forma lunática, Silver se cubría su rostro de sufrimiento al saber que tenía a un enfermo mental por hermano, mientras tanto Yari ignoraba por completo lo que pasaba mientras seguía en trance, pronto cayo la noche y todos los ponis que estaban construyendo el palacio, se retiraban a sus tiendas de campaña y las pocas cabañas que tenían cerca del palacio, mientras que Celestia se resguardaba en su cuarto mientras esperaba pacientemente en el balcón a que Yari regresara como o había hecho cada noche, de pronto sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

.- debes dejar de esperarme todas las noches

Celestia se separó y giro para contemplar a Yari el cual tenía una pinta de haberle dado una paliza como nunca, Celestia se alarmo, y como no hacerlo, los últimos días Yari desaparecía ene el día y únicamente parecía en la noche para descansar, aun después del pequeño altercado que tuvieron noches pasadas donde Yari fue una decoración en la pared.

Celestia.- fue nuestro acuerdo, además, si no lo hago me quedare con el pendiente de que alguien más te vea, cambiando tema dime ¿Por qué siempre estas con esas pintas?

Yari.- estuve entrenando nuevamente en Everfree

Celestia.- al menos deberías cambiar el lugar donde entrenas, cada vez te ves más demacrado, deja voy por la cena…

Yari contemplo a Celestia salir de la habitación, quedo al hipnotizado por el flanco de Celestia pero se cacheteo a si mismo, tras unos meses con Silver y Madness comenzó a entrenar con ellos más le pidieron que no le contaran a Celestia, en especial Silver, esos meses no fueron en vano, cada uno conto su vivencia en Equestria, así que Yari sabía que Silver fue un amigo de la infancia de Celestia y que Madness era el responsable de que luna fuera a la luna.

Tardo tiempo en asimilarlo más algo en su interior hacia que confiara en ellos, además de que realmente estaba viendo resultados en su entrenamiento, mas Madness dijo que cuando tuviera toda su magia le diría como regresar al futuro, el crujir de la puerta alerto a Yari, vio entrar a Celestia entrar con una charola la cual levitaba con su magia.

Celestia.- espero te guste, es pastel de chocolate

Yari.- Duuuu, ¿chocolate?- sacando la lengua

Celestia.- ¿Qué, no te gusta?

Yari.- no – levantando la charola y tomo el pastel para comerlo

Celestia.- ¿espera, que haces?

Yari.- comiendo que no es obvio *mordida*

Celestia.- pero…

Yari.- no me gusta el chocolate, pero te tomaste la molestia de guardarlo para mí

Celestia.- no tienes que forzarte a comer algo que no te gusta…

Yari.- muy tarde *tragando* me lo termine, mis felicitaciones al chef

Celestia.- gracias

Yari.- espera -asustándose- no me digas que…

Celestia.- ¿te gusto el pastel que te prepare? – haciendo carita tierna

Yari.- EEEEEEEEEhhhhhh- cayendo al suelo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo – ¡demonios!

Celestia.- ¿qué te pasa?

El la miro desde el suelo y se levantó rápidamente para tomarla de los hombros y acercar sus rostros lo más cerca posible, la miro fijamente hasta que vio que ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Yari mostro una cara de susto y se alejó de ella para irse a una esquina y ponerse en posición fetal mientras una nube de pesimismo lo cubría, Celestia lo miraba desconcertada y en cuanto quiso acercarse fue detenida por una pregunta.

Yari.- Celestia ¿desde cuándo sientes algo por mí?

Celestia.- Eh?, ¿d...de que hablas?

Yari.- esto parece una mala broma, ojala que solo sean ideas tontas mías – hablando con el mismo- aunque todo apunta que sí, pero realmente es una mala pasada, ¿en qué me equivoque? Esto jamás me pasaría en la vida real, bueno aun qué esta es una realidad, entonces no pasaría en el mundo humano y no, los animes no cuentan, dioooos, que diablos pasa, porque me torturas así.

Celestia.- ¿te encuentras bien? – estaba más confundida que de costumbre

Yari.- Celestia por favor, no caigas en el error de sentir algo más que amistad por mí

Celestia.- Yari…

Yari.- por mucho soy el peor prospecto de pareja, tú te mereces algo mejor, algo digno de ti…

Esa última frase causo que Celestia recordara un amargo recuerdo, tiempo atrás cuando estaba en el bosque de lo reino de los unicornios, el día que por fin declararía su amor por Silver su padre intervino diciendo lo mismo causando que Silver se alejara de ella, pues ese fue el día que el padre de Celestia revelo que era más que un simple unicornio, tras dejar medio muerto a Silver, Celestia prometió no verlo para salvar su vida.

Celestia.- tu también…

Yari.- eh? – girando a verla

Celestia.- tú también piensas de esa manera, ¡¿que no tengo derecho a escoger a quien yo quiera?!

Yari.- ¿Celestia? - levantándose para verla de frente

Celestia.- que tiene de malo que me enamore, porque siempre tengo que cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, no soy perfecta, también soy una poni como cualquiera, también lloro, sufro y me enamoro, ¿por qué tengo que ser perfecta en todo?, ¡¿porque?!

Los ojos de Celestia comenzaron a mostrar un aura maligna muy parecida a la de King Sombra, ya entendió que estaba a punto de quedar atrapado por una de las legendarias rabietas femeninas, lo cual era preocupante pues esta sería la rabieta de la poni que puede mover el sol a voluntad.

Celestia.- yo no quería esta vida, solo quería que todos dejaran de pelear y vivieran en paz, ¿Qué acaso tengo que renunciar a una vida normal para eso? Yo…

Ella fue abrasada de forma inesperada por Yari, teniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Yari ella comenzó a llorar y forcejear para liberarse, usando su magia comenzó a generar electricidad que rodeo el cuerpo de Yari, este sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía del dolor por la electricidad la cual por la costumbre de los ataque de luna ya no tenían tanto efecto en él.

Celestia.- ¡SUELTA MEEEEE!

Yari.- si lo hago estoy muerto…

Se vio como desde la lejanía, la luz de la habitación era tan intensa para ser percibida desde Everfree, era como ver un faro de altamar, de los cuales los únicos dos testigos fueron Madness y Silver.

Madness.- ¿ultima oportunidad de quedarte con ella?

Silver.- deja de jugar con esto *bufo de fuego* mientras sean las de su dimensión no tengo por qué reclamar

Madness.- peligro cuando pueda viajar por las dimensiones, dudo que alguna se salve, después de todo, nuestro lindo hermano es el demonio de la conquista

Silver.- hay quienes escogen en que convertirse, hay quienes no tienen elección, Yari es un caso diferente, el escogió sin saber que no tenía elección, eso solo reafirma quien es el.

Vieron como la luz desaparecía en la habitación, Celestia estaba desahogándose mientras lloraba en el hombro de Yari, el por otro lado estaba tratando de mantener la conciencia y pensar realmente en lo que tenía que hacer, pues a partir de ahora cada palabra que le hiciera a Celestia era de suma importancia, mas no fue el primero en hablar, sin despegarse de ese abraso en el cual Yari estaba arrodillado y Celestia sentada se realizó un interrogatorio en ambas direcciones.

Celestia.- ¿Qué no soy linda?

Yari.- eres hermosa…

Celestia.- ¿me odias?

Yari.- yo no puedo odiarte

Celestia.- ¿entonces qué es lo que impide que pueda expresar mis sentimiento?

Yari.- Celestia, realmente sientes algo por mí, ¿algo más que amistad? – Ella asintió sin separarse - ¿estas consiente que soy un humano?

Celestia.- lo estoy…

Yari.- entonces respóndeme, ¿crees que realmente tengamos futuro?

Celestia.- no sabremos si no lo intentamos

Yari.- aun si lo intentáramos, yo tendría que regresar a mi mundo y nunca más podría estar a tu lado, mucho menos podría permitirte ir a mi mundo, es un lugar al cual ustedes jamás deben presenciar

Celestia.- no quiero… - apretándolo- no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo

Yari.- Celestia…

Celestia.- uno a uno, voy perdiendo a mis seres queridos, no pienso dejar que tú también te vallas

Ella se separó para sujetarlo de la cabeza, ella lo beso de forma intensa, lentamente Yari también se fue entregando pues con cada segundo que pasaba, las hormonas de Celestia despertaban la bestia dentro de Yari, de repente Celestia comenzó a sentir como el la comenzó a besar de forma más apasionada lo cual ella respondió con pequeño gemido de placer, pronto los dos estaban cediendo sus instintos, solo se separaron una vez para respirar y dar sus últimas palabras.

Celestia.- te hare mío…


	53. Mientras

Mientras tanto en el Ecuestria actual, podemos ver como el palacio estaba listo para el recibimiento de Yari y el antiguo pretendiente de Celestia, un pequeño banquete únicamente para el así como un lugar seca del trono, todas incluyendo a Celestia estaba completamente arregladas de una manera más cautivadora y femenina a la usual, lo cual no le duro a pinkie porque se es cucho el "Pum" de donde su cabello regreso a la normalidad, seguían algo confusas por las medidas de acción que había tomado Celestia.

.- su majestad ya está listo todos los preparativos – dijo una sirvienta

Celestia.- maravilloso, y justo a tiempo

Luna.- hermana sigo sin entender, ¿piensas recibir a tu viejo novio y a Yari al mismo tiempo?

Celestia.- así es luna, así que por favor síganme

Todas siguieron a Celestia hasta la bóveda donde albergaba los elementos de la armonía, se acercó para colocar su cuerno en el interior de la ranura, más en esta ocasión la magia que utilizo para abrirla era oscura y sombría, los diamantes y la puesta se tornaron oscuros y espectrales antes de abrirse, de ella salieron una niebla algo espesa la cual era del frio que emanaba del interior de la habitación, con algo de dificultad todas vieron el interior el cual tenía un sarcófago en cadenado.

El sarcófago era color negro con ornamento dorado en las esquinas, en la tapa estaba el grabado de una estrella simulando una cruz, este estaba posicionado de forma vertical mientras cadenas lo mantenían en el aire, parecía que estuviera atrapado en una telaraña, todas las cadenas estaban rodeando el sarcófago dando a entender que se tenía que mantener sellado el interior a cualquier costo, era fácil de entender por la gran cantidad de candados que tenía el sarcófago a lo largo de los costados.

Luna.- ¿pero qué es esto?

Celestia.- es una habitación oculta por supuesto – usando su magia en los candados

Luna.- puedo ver eso, lo que pregunto es ¿para qué es esa habitación?

Celestia.- ah, eso pues…

*explosión*

Una fuete explosión causo que todo el lugar se sacudiera sacando de balance a muchos, todas vieron como uno de los guardias se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

.- sus majestades, Canterlot está siendo atacada

Celestia.- ¿que como es posible?

.- y están demandando verlas sus majestades

Celestia.- quien se atreve a interrumpir este día tan especial

Poniendo un rostro algo furiosa, Celestia salió de la habitación hacia el exterior del palacio, ignorando por completo la habitación secreta, el resto de las demás la siguieron, de la habitación solo se logró apreciar como un los candados comenzaron a caer de forma sistemática, mientras tanto en Canterlot, parte de la ciudad estaba siendo destruida por una masa negra de fluidos y un humanoide de color azul caracterizado como los antiguos mayas, detrás de ellos estaba una figura encapuchada la cual tenía una gran semejanza con un humano normal.

.- Kuroi Chi, Huitzilopochtli, no causen demasiados daños recuerden que estamos de visita

Ambos.- si mi lord…

Eran los únicos dos capitanes que lograron escapar de Yari con vida, al verlos tanto Applejack como Rainbow recordaron lo mal que la pasaron por su culpa, todas tomaron un semblante de combate al verlos pero ellos se detuvieron al ver que las princesas se habían aparecido, Celestia dio un paso al frente para iniciar con la conversación.

Celestia.- lord T supongo…

Lord T.- así es princesa, hemos venido para aceptar su rendición ante mi supremacía

Rainbow.- tienes que estar bromeando – siendo detenida por Applejack por la cola – que te da el derecho de decir tal tontería.

Kuroi Chi.- tal vez porque ya no está su amado protector con ustedes

Huitzilopochtli.- así es, al no unir fuerzas con nuestro lord encontró su final

Luna.- son unos… - siendo detenida por Celestia

Celestia.- tranquilas, ¿esa es la única razón que lo motivo a venir desde su escondite?

Lord T.- así es, ahora si me quisiera ahorrar la molestia de tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil

Celestia.- por desgracia, me temo que no puedo hacer tal cosa así que le pediré que se vaya antes de que arruine este día

Lord T.- algo me decía que no lo harían de la manera sencilla ¡patrulleros!

El chasqueo los dedos y del suelo salió una masa liquida plateada la cual se trasformó en los homúnculos sin cerebro que Yari se enfrentó en Ponyville durante Nightmare Night, pronto todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellos dejando completamente rodeadas a las chicas, todas formaron circulo para protegerse, todas menos Celestia.

Celestia.- le vuelvo a pedir que regrese otro día, hoy no es propicio para discutir con usted

Lord T.- creo que no entiende su posición, yo gane con mi última jugada

.- pero la última mano la tengo yo

Todos los presentes giraron para ver por encima de la barda del palacio, todos se sorprendieron al ver encima de ella a Yari, todas notaron como se veía algo más grande, apreciaban que su musculatura se hizo más pronunciada que antes, y su cabello era más largo, antes llegaba hasta sus hombros, ahora lo tenía hasta la mitad de su espalda, estaba usando la gabardina que Rarity le vio usar por última vez más noto unos cambios, estaba remendada de algunos agujeros de la parte inferior y los pantalones tenían un nuevo conjunto que parecía que tuviera espinilleras.

Yari.- y parecer que soy el Ace bajo la manga

Huitzilopochtli.- imposible, ¿cómo es que?

Yari.- ooooh, lord Tirek, cuanto tiempo sin verlo, veo que perdió peso y unas cuantas piernas en el camino

Tirek.- ja ja ja ja, realmente me sigue sorprendiendo príncipe Yari – descubriéndose la cabeza – como fue posible de sobrevivir mil años sin cambiar tanto

Yari.- es un secreto de belleza – fingiendo polvearse la nariz – pero veo que tu escogiste cirugía plástica

Tirek.- es increíble lo que un poco de su sangre y algo alquimia puede hacer con el cuerpo de uno

Yari.- ¿no recuerdo haber donado sangre? A no ser… - mirando a la masa negra

Kuroi Chi.- sii, tome parte de su sangre cuando atravesé su brazo y la mande con parte de mi cuerpo a mi lord, no esperaba que realmente matara por completo el cuerpo que deje atrás

Yari.- me siento utilizado…

Celestia.- lamento esto Yari, yo no quería que echaran a perder tu regreso

Yari.- descuida, después de todo no es tu culpa – poniendo se serio – bueno, supongo que tengo que matarte de nuevo – tronando sus puños

La criatura negra retrocedió por el miedo pues realmente estuvo a punto de morir de no haber separado de la mayor parte de su cuerpo, Yari salto dando una voltereta hacia adelante para caer frente a las chicas para tomar una postura de boxeo hacia los patrulleros y los demonios.

Yari.- Celestia, crees poder protegerlas mientras yo me divierto

Celestia.- no te exijas demasiado, apenas acabas de despertar…

Yari.- tranquila, solo será un calentamiento – estirando su cuerpo

Tirek.- ataquen

En ese instante Celestia levanto el escudo protector para todas dejado afuera a Yari, el por otro lado sonrió mientras venia los patrulleros contra él, al primero le conecto un golpe directo en la cabeza lo cual causo que este explotara, uno a uno fue golpeando y pateando a los patrulleros haciendo que estos explotaran al primer impacto, lentamente fue bajando el número de contrincantes, todas miraban como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

No fueron las únicas, los pocos ponis que estaban escondidos o resguardados en sus casas miraban como el príncipe humano estaba destruyendo a la amenaza como si fueran de juguete, luego algo alerto a Yari, sin voltear dio una patada hacia sus espaldas para conectar un golpe en Huitzilopochtli justo en el estómago para que retrocediera, este se arrodillo del dolor y se podía ver como batallaba para mantener la trasformación.

Yari.- no no no, nunca ataques por la espada, eso solo lo hacen los campers de mierda– mientras le decía no con su dedo

Huitzilopochtli.- como es posible…

Yari.- mmm, llámalo pinkie sentido… - mientras le guiñaba el ojo

El dio una patada justo en la barbilla del demonio como si fuera un balón de futbol americano, este salió volando por la patada hasta impactar contra una casa, aparte de perder su trasformación quedo inconsciente, al ver el daño colateral Yari se preocupó de donde no calculo bien la fuerza, pero su pinkie sentido le advirtió de un nuevo peligro, comenzó a dar saltos gimnasia hacia atrás para evitar ser atacado por los tentáculos negros.

Kuroi chi.- maldición, muere de un vez

Yari.- oblígame…

Tras evitar el último ataque comenzó a correr hacia el, al estar a escasos metros de el, dio un fuerte aplauso lo cual generó una fuerte ráfaga de viento con la cual provocó que se esparciera y quedara completamente derramado en el suelo y las casas cercanas, de pronto vio como los patrulleros restantes se agrupaban en un solo punto frente a Tirek.

Tirek.-realmente impresionante, no solo se a mantenido en forma, sino que también se ha vuelto mas poderoso… cada vez lo deseo mas

Yari.-yyyuccc – mientras temblaba – eso es algo que quiero oír de las chicas, no de un viejo demonio el cual le cuelgan un par de pasas

Tirek.- tal parece que sigue con su idea tonta de proteger a estos seres los cuales podría dominar y tener bajo sus órdenes.

Yari.- lo siento, una idea a la vez, de lo contrario mi mente se atrofia…

Tirek.- sabe que está condenado a esta tierra a una guerra de la cual no podrá enfrentar

Yari.- lo sé bien, pero no pienso dejar que lo hagan, si habrá una guerra seré yo quien dé la cara por ella y la termine, por mi cuenta sale que protegeré a esta tierra que amo y que tu terminaras besando mi trasero.

Tirek.- *suspiro*me temía esa respuesta, kuroi chi, Huitzilopochtli, vámonos tenemos una guerra que iniciar y para que vean que soy benévolo, les daré un mes para que recapaciten su decisión y aquí les dejo una muestra de mi poder.

Con un chasqueo de sus dedos, hizo que sus capitanes desaparecieran junto con el, mientras que los patrulleros que se quedaron atrás comenzaron juntarse, pronto se volvieron una masa deforme, pronto esta se movió hasta que cayó por el precipicio, dudando de la lógica de lo que paso, vieron como la masa crecía hasta convertirse en un golem gris gigantesco, "donde hay un megazord cuando lo necesitas" pesaba Yari mientras caminaba hacia las chicas.

Yari.- oye Celestia, voy ocupar una recarga- tocando el escudo como si fuera un puerta

Celestia.- ¿enserio? Que alegría– con una sonrisa de doncella enamorada

Ella desapareció el escudo para poder acercarse a Yari, lo siguiente que supieron las demás era que Yari beso a Celestia en los labios de forma muy apasionada mientras la abrazaba, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta y sin saber que era lo que estaba pasado, pero de pronto una luz cubrió a Yari y Celestia dejándolos fuera de vista, cuando esta se disipo contemplaron un cambio súbito en Yari.

Celestia estaba sentada junto a él mientras tenía la cara completamente roja y estaba soñando despierta, mientras que Yari estaba a un lado de ella sosteniendo uno de sus casco con la mano, su ropa cambio de color a blanca con detalles dorados y en la espalda de la gabardina apareció la cutie mark de Celestia, pero lo más impresionante y raro, fue que el cabello de Yari tomo el mismo color del crin de Celestia, incluso ondeaba levemente en su espalda.

Yari.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Celestia.- ya se me había olvidado como se sentía – algo mareada pero feliz

Yari.- espera aquí mi princesa, enseguida regreso

Le dio un último beso en la frente antes de comenzar a caminar hasta quedar en el centro de una plaza, contemplo al enorme golem, este miro al humano frente a el cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos los ponis que estaban escondidos salieron cuando vieron al príncipe humano el cual tenía un nuevo aspecto sin mencionar lo que pocos presenciaron cuando obtuvo ese cambio de apariencia.

Yari.- hace su retorno triunfal, guiando con la luz de mi vida – pose de Changeman redranger- ¡"Sun Princess"!

Después de su presentación, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y comenzó a mecerse levemente, de repente pequeñas partículas de luz comenzaron a aparecer y a dirigirse al interior del cuerpo de Yari.

Yari.- bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba, bulba….

El golem vio como Yari comenzó a brillar intensamente, estiro su brazo intentando atraparlo, pero Yari había terminado de cargar, cruzo sus brazos frente a él e inhalo fuertemente, cuando tuvo la mano frente a el, extendió sus brazos hacia los costados y dio un fuerte grito.

Yari .- ¡ BULBA- SAAAAAAUR!

De la boca de Yari salio un rayo el cual destruyo por completo todo el costado del brazo derecho del golem, este lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder y lamentar su brazo perdido, al ver que no sería suficiente, Yari asumió posición de ataque nuevamente, pero su se detuvo al ver que el golem intento dar un golpe con he brazo que le quedaba, los ojos de Yari comenzaron a brillar mientras extendía sus manos hacia el golem.

En sus manos se generó la misma aura mágica que Celestia solía usar, como si él lo hubiera tomado, Yari detuvo al golem sosteniéndolo con lo que era una gran telequinesis, solo se vio como el golem luchaba para zafar su brazo, pero Yari no se detuvo hay, comenzó a mover sus manos de tal manera como si tuviera en frente suyo al golem y comenzó a hacer que el golem se golpeara el rostro a sí mismo.

Yari.- ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Por qué te golpeas? ¿Por qué te golpeas?

De los presentes, fueron Rainbow y luan las que soltaron una pequeña risa al ver ese viejo truco contra los enclenques, las demás sintieron algo de lastima por el golem y cuestionado la seriedad del hombre del que se habían enamorado, Yari dio un fuerte golpe al final causando que el golem perdiera el equilibrio, lo soltó y tomo nuevamente otra postura de combate, esta vez extendió su puño atrás mientras recogía su manga.

Yari.- reúnete, río de luz que guía a las hadas – mientras aprecia un tatuaje en su brazo - brillar, para destruir a los colmillos del mal, ¡Fairy Glitter!

Dio un fuerte movimiento hacia el frente hacia el frente con su puño, del cielo se juntó una gran cantidad de luz, la cual se creó una anillo del cual salió una gran columna de luz la cual destruyo por completo al golem, con el también parte del suelo de destruyo, desde la lejanía Tirek pudo apreciar como su criatura era fácilmente destruida sin problemas.

Mientras tanto Yari se tiraba al suelo para sentarse del cansancio, su cabello y ropa regreso a la normalidad y los colores que las chicas recordaban que tenía antes de desaparecer horas atrás, Celestia por otro lado recupero su energía y se levantó, todas corrieron para hablar con Yari, pero la primera en abrazarlo fue la misma Celestia dejando a las demás algo desconcertadas.

Yari.- Celestia, tranquila, no es para tanto – tratando de liberarse

Celestia.- bromeas, estuve esperando desde el día que llagaste para poder abrazarte como antes- frotando su rostro en el de Yari

Yari.- enserio que eres una princesa consentida…

Celestia.- ¿de quién fue la culpa hacerme así? – inflando los cachetes

Yari.- creo que un poco mía, pero eso no….

El la empujo de repente pues su sentido Pinkie le alerto peligro y en cuanto estuvo alejada de el, Yari fue cubierto de mil volteos, solo se retorcía del dolo, cuando por fin lo dejaron, luna lo tomo de su ropas y comenzó a estrangularlo llena de ira.

Luna.- ¿que se significa todo esto?, mas vale que tengas una buena explicación para todo lo que acabo de ver

Yari.- luna… aire… no… respiro… me rindo… me rindo…– dando palmaditas en los cascos

Celestia.- Luna, suéltalo en este momento- usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot

Luna.- hermana – soltándolo – ¿que esta pasando?

Celestia.- para empezar quiero hacer las presentaciones formales – colocándose a un lado de Yari para tomarlo del brazo- luna, chicas, les presento al amor de mi vida, al que me entrega por completo hace no más de mil años.

Yari.- hola

Todas.- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito fue tan fuerte por parte de las 7 yeguas que incluso se pudo escuchar en lo más lejano de una montaña en la cual estaban Silver y Madness contemplando todo lo que pasaba con el retorno de su pequeño hermano.

Madness.- le doy un 9 por la presentación, esto es un caos tan delicioso, lástima que no es lo mío

Silver.- como digas – algo enojado

Madness.- eh?, no me digas que te dolió escuchar a Celestia decir que Yari es el amor de su vida.

Silver.- aun cuando sé que son dos Celestia distintas, me duele de cierta manera.

Madness.- no se cuál es el problema, el "Silver" de esta dimensión murió 100 años después de que se separó de Celestia, podrías fingir ser él y luchar para tenerla

Silver.- de nada serviría, sabes bien que el Silver de esta dimensión no tenía la cutie mark, si Celestia me ve notara la diferencia.

Madness.- bueno a partir de aquí nuestro pequeño hermano esta por su cuenta, tendremos que esperar a que cumpla con su rol antes de formalizar a la bienvenida a la familia

Silver. – solo espero que no cause más problemas de lo que ya lo ha hecho

Madness. – te falta convivir con él para ver que eso no es posible, bueno será mejor que nos marchemos –repentinamente los dos alzaron la mirada hacia un claro escondido – ¿Quién eres?

¿?-Silver. – del claro una intensa luz azul los segó la vez que una voz sepulcral hablo con fuerza –Así que ustedes son los famosos ibukis –

La luz se desvaneció dejándolo ver a un ser que en La parte superior del cuerpo era de color negro con rombos blancos, en cambio la inferior era roja con líneas negras. Tenía tres extremidades, dos alas y una cola similar a ellas, las tres terminaban en garras negras. También contaba con dos extremidades inferiores parecidas a dos pequeñas patas con grandes garras oscuras y en su cabeza tiene dos cuernos negros y su cuello está rodeado por plumaje gris muy fino similar al de un cóndor, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron Sus ojos de color azul claro con borde oscuro y pupilas blancas

Madness.- no se si famosos sea la palabra… - mirando a Silver

Silver.- conocidos tal vez… - regresando la mirada

¿?–quien de ustedes es al que llaman Silver

Silver. – ¿quién lo pregunta?

¿?. – mi nombre preguntas ¿quien piensas que eres para conocerlo? Solo te exclamare mi razón de buscarte

los dos se quedaron viendo profundamente, pero Silver no soporto al mirada de aquel ser, desviándola rápidamente

¿?–ya lo suponía, no hay ser en este u otro mundo que pueda sostenerme la mirada, solo Xerneas…

Sintiendo como una onda de choque salió de Silver, miro como sus ojos cambiaron ser negros con pupilas amarillas.

silver.- no me menosprecies, que tu y yo tenemos la misma mirada penetrante

Madness. –Por qué crees que no me afecta a mí- sacando le la lengua- por cierto lindo pajarito ¿Quién es Xerneas? –pero no le respondió, limitándose a contraer sus alas

¿?. –escúchame ahora Silver, que la vida de la que llamas Celestia este en juego – el kirin reacciono al instante – pero no está Celestia ni ninguna otra que te conociera alguna vez –el ave se sorprendió cuando Silver solo se acercó a el

-Silver. –llévame

Madness.- espera bola de pelos, quien te asegura que no sea una trampa...

Silver.- si lo hubiera sido, ya lo hubieras destruido – dándole una sonrisa de confiansa

Madness.- tsk, maldito héroe, no te creas mucho haciendo que me conoces – algo molesto

Silver.- soy tu hermano mayor, tengo que conocerte *risa* de otra manera no podría patear tu trasero

Madness.- Ja, tienes suerte de ser de los únicos dos que permito hacerlo hacerlo

Silver.- bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos

¿?. – no piensas preguntar siquiera el peligro que la acecha

Silver. –no me interesa, solo sé que debo salvarla aun cuando no me conozca, ese es el camino que tome – el ser se limitó a cubrirlo con sus alas –mas, me gustaría saber solo una cosa- mirando lo a los ojos- le nombre que quien pide mi intervención.

¿?. – si tanto te interesa, Yveltal es como me dicen –y con ello miro por un momento a Madness –no siento preocupación en ti, aun si te diré que el estará a salvo, y al final podrá volver, si es lo que desea

Madness. – no me preocupo por él, me preocupo por quien se entrometa en su camino, aun siendo un héroe, sigue siendo un demonio ibukis– sonriendo macabramente con una bandera pequeña con el dibujo de Silver, sin más se dieron la media vuelta, adentrándose en el bosque

Yveltal. – alístate Kirin – dijo a la que ambos eran cubiertos por un tornado azul aperlado – ¡Dialga, Palkia, ahora! –y los desaparecieron en una onda de luz y sonido que movió levemente los árboles, dejando tras de sí solo un pequeño cráter

Madness.- el abuelo, tendría que cobrar por dar nuestros servicios a las demás dimensiones, verdad lector - mirándonos fijamente mientras sonreía


	54. Un silencio

Un silencio incomodo era lo que se podía apreciar en la sala del trono, pues todas las presentes estaban mirando de manera fija y algo molestas a Yari el cual estaba comiendo como si un hubiera un mañana, entre platos y tarros de sidra, Yari estaba más concentrado en comer para evitar lidiar temporalmente con el enojo de las chicas, de repente sintió como alguien le llamo la atención, giro y para sus sorpresa era Celestia con una galleta en la boca.

Yari se acercó para morder la otra mitad de la galleta quedando a escasos centímetros de los labios de Celestia, todas sintieron una mescla rara de celos y rabia al ver como los dos estaban muy cómodamente sentados alado del otro y jugando como una pareja de recién casados, pero el gusto no le duro mucho pues luna comenzó a ahorcar de nuevo a Yari.

Luna.- ¡Ya me arte de esperar!

Yari.- luna… tranquila… -sintiendo como lo dejaban – si querías jugar también solo dilo

Yari se puso otra galleta en su boca para acercarse a luna, esta se sonrojo ante la propuesta y cayendo víctima de la vergüenza, electrocuto a Yari dejándolo en el suelo, solo se podía ver una pequeña estela de humo saliendo del cuerpo de Yari después de levantarse y tratar de seguir comiendo.

Yari.- ok… ¿qué es lo que quieren saber?… - tomando la jarra de cidra

Twilight.- ¿Qué tal porque te paso la ultima hora? – algo molesta

Yari.- bueno, para ustedes fue una hora, para mi fue más... -tomando un trago- el robot con el que me enfrente me trasporto al pasado, mil años para ser precisos

¡Mil años! – todas

Luna.- eso es mentira, en ningún momento… *recordó su sueño de Nightmare Night* ¿espera que?... – agarrándose la cabeza

Celestia.- luna, no lo recuerdas por el golpe, pero fue Yari el que te salvo y nos ayudó a salvar la vida de todos lo ponis del imperio cristal.

Yari.- quisiera decir lo mismo del imperio, pero, este fue destruido lo cual libero a Lord Tirek…

Luna.- pero eso quiere decir…

Celestia.- el viaje de Yari al pasado estaba destinado a pasar para mantener el curso de las cosas…

Yari.- al parecer Tirek me trajo a esta dimensión solo para asegurar que lo liberara, creo que el realmente no esperaba que sobreviviera mil años atrapado en el pasado

twilight.- ¿pero que hiciste para regresar?

Yari.- nada, solo espere mil años hasta el día que fuera enviado al pasado

Pinkie.- esperaste, eso debió ser super-duper -aburridísimo

Yari.- no tienes un idea… -tomando más pasteles

Rainbow.- ¿esperaste? ¿Ahora eres inmortal o cuanto viven los humanos?

Yari.- creo que tengo la misma esperanza de vida que cualquiera de ustedes… bueno, en ocasiones.

**Flash back**

Vemos el castillo terminado por fin de un largo tiempo y en la sala de la bóveda a un grupo de guardias haciendo un saludo de respeto a Yari el cual se despedía de Celestia, ella estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que Yari entraba al sarcófago, pero antes de que este se cerrara, vio como Celestia se encontraba afligida.

Yari.- tranquila me veras dentro de mil años

Celestia.- es demasiado tiempo

Yari.- tengo que hacerlo de lo contrario moriré antes de siquiera cumplir el siglo.

Celestia.- está bien, te esperare y veras que te recibiré con una gran festín en el que pondré mi amor y mi alma – siendo acariciada de la mejilla

Yari.- solo espero que sigas sintiendo el mismo por mí para cuando despierte

Celestia se acercó al sarcófago y compartieron un beso antes de que Yari tomara la postura de un muerto y cerrara los ojos, Celestia retrocedió, con su magia sello el sarcófago, los candados y las cadenas elevaron el sarcófago dejándolo flotando en el aire en medio de la bóveda, Celestia vio como las puertas se cerraban dejando encerrado al humano en la oscuridad.

**Fin del flash back**

Yari.- y así es como logre sobrevivir mil años, lo cual me recuerda –temblando – hacia más frio de lo que pensé, necesito un baño con agua caliente

Celestia.- no te preocupes – dándole un abrazo por la espalda y recargándose totalmente sobre el- yo te daré de mi calor

Applejack.- *Ehem* y podrías contarnos que paso en tu viaje – molesta

Yari.- pues después de que luna se trasformara en Nightmare Moon, que quede con Celestia un tiempo hasta terminar mi entrenamiento en Everfree

Celestia.- fue el año más feliz de mi vida- apretado más fuerte a Yari

Luna.-espera un momento – golpeado la mesa- hermana, tú me dijiste que conocería a tu antiguo novio el cual resulto ser Yari – furiosa – incluso me contestes que tu… tu… te entregaste por completo

Yari.- *escupió* Celestia, ¿no me digas que le contaste que nos acostamos?

El silencio se hizo aún más pesado y tortuoso, cayendo en cuenta de su error, Yari lentamente fue moviendo su cabeza para ver las reacciones de las presente, pinkie solo mostro estar apenada pero con una gran sonrisa, estaba más feliz que enojada, pues podría ser una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra, Twilight estaba en shock, no solo porque le ganaron la idea, sino porque fue su propia maestra la que le gano la idea, Fluttershy estaba tapándose el rostro de donde estaba lidiando con la vergüenza de su imaginación, era demasiado para su inocente mente.

Rainbow estaba sorprendida con la boca abierta pues ya pudo confirmar que tan lejos llega el amor de Yari por los ponis, Applejack lo miraba con una gran furia y un rostro que decía "me las vas a pagar", Rarity estaba más petrificada por el hecho de que ahora tenía una nueva rival amorosa y esta llevaba una gran delantera, por ultimo cuando miro el rostro de luna.

Para su sorpresa este no mostraba furia, en cambio mostraba un rostro el cual estaba sumergido en lágrimas, se limitó a darle una cachetada a Yari mientras se retiraba sin decir nada, todas se quedaron preocupadas por ella, después de darle una mirada a Celestia, ella soltó a Yari, se dirigió a donde estaba luna, quisieron seguirlo pero Celestia las detuvo.

Luna estaba caminando por los pasillos, ocultando su rostro de todos, en cuanto escucho que la llamaba ella aceleraba el paso, pronto se hizo una pequeña persecución, luna se cansó y se tele trasporto lejos del palacio, a un lugar que no visitaba desde hace tiempo, al templo de las hermanas reales, se sentó para tratar de lidiar con su roto corazón cuando escucho un sonido detrás de ella.

Giro para encontrar a Yari apareciendo de la nada mientras sostenía dos dedos en su frente, al pisar suelo este comenzó a caminar hacia luna, ella trato de reanudar su huida pero frente a ella apareció Yari nuevamente con los dedos en la frente.

Yari.- de nada servirá, mi teletrasportacion puede encontrarte en cualquier parte del mundo.

Luna.- lárgate…

Yari.- ¿porque?

Luna.- ¡ que te largeees!

Yari.- no lo hare, al menos que limpie esas lagrimas – tomándola del casco

Luna.- entonces vete, pues es tu culpa que este en esta condición – entrando en llanto

Yari.- luna….

Luna.- te declare mi amor, aun después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, se suponía que yo era tu novia, aun así besaste a todas antes que a mí, incluso mi hermana tuvo algo más que un simple beso, que paso con lo de no tener pareja – comenzando a golpear en el pecho – sabes cuánto llore, todo lo que sufrí cuando me rechazaste, acaso…

Abruptamente fue callada por Yari, él la beso sin soltar su casco y tomándola por la cintura, ella trato de oponer resistencia pero lentamente fue perdiendo su espíritu de lucha con el beso, cuando dejo de luchar, Yari la soltó para separarse de ella y poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Yari.- perdóname, pues soy humano y como tal siempre complico las cosas, pero este viaje al pasado fue lo que necesite para entender lo mucho que las amo… en especial a ti.

Luna.- no es justo… me tomaste con la guardia baja – limpiándose las lagrimas

Yari.- luna, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando salí del hospital? De lo que sentía por ti

Luna.- como olvidarlo… idiota

Yari.- pues mentí, te amo, te amo más que mi vida misma, maldigo el día que supe de ti, pues ahora no puedo vivir un día, una hora, un minuto, un segundo sin saber de ti, puede que no me merezca tu amor, pero al menos déjame expresarte el mío.

La acerco para besarla nuevamente, más en esta ocasión la abrazo para sentir su calor, luna no opuso resistencia, correspondió el beso, después de quedar sin aliento por un tiempo, se separaron para mirarse el uno al otro, luna ya tenía un mejor rostro, seguía algo molesta pero la felicidad de que por fin le habían correspondido sus sentimientos la hacía tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yari.- será mejor regresar tengo algo que decirle a todas – poniendo dos dedos en su frente

Luna.- no podemos perdernos un rato – desviando la mirada

Yari.- luego tendremos tiempo para eso mi reina – dándole un beso en la frente

Sin soltarla, ambos fueron se tele trasportaron justo a la sala del trono en donde los estaba esperando, al ver a Yari abrazado de luna, todas sintieron un mal presentimiento, luna se separó de él rápidamente consumida por la pena, Yari solo se rio por la reacción, tomo cierta distancia para poder ser visto por todas, aclaro su garganta y cambio su mirada a una más seria.

Yari.- ¿bueno, en que nos quedamos?

Pinkie.- en que tu y la princesa Celestia… mdsdowniepiv – siendo callada por Twilight

Twilight.- ¡Pinkie! No lo digas como si nada

Yari.- dejando eso de lado, no saben lo feliz que estoy de volver a verlas, mi tiempo en el pasado me sirvió para reflexionar sobre mi situación y por fin pude entender y aceptar lo que mi corazón está pidiendo

Rainbow.- pues será mejor que vallas al punto, pues creemos que todas queremos saber qué es lo que harás

Yari.- estoy hiendo contra las reglas, pero presten atención pues lo diré con todo el amor que hay en mi interior – inhalo fuertemente - ¡Las amo, realmente las amo, quiero estar con todas ustedes, las hare felices por el resto de mi vida!

Twilight.- ¡estas bromeando! – Molesta - ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez?

Yari.- lo digo enserio, las amo a todas, de solo elegir a una de ustedes me partiría el corazón

Applejack.- ¿y pensaste que todas estaríamos de acuerdo con algo así?

Yari.- en mi mente si…

Rainbow.- lo siento pero no soy muy compartida con mis juguetes

Yari.- ¿tengo cara de muñeco? – siendo sarcástico

Pinkie.- y de uno muy lindo, y suena algo super-duper- rara la idea aun para mi

Rarity.- ciertamente tengo que reconocer que eras algo hozado, pero esto sale de mis expectativas…

Yari.- el amor hace que hagamos locuras, ¿recuerdas? - Mirándola con amor

Rarity.- eso es un truco sucio – apenándose tras recordar su primer beso

Yari.- mírenlo de esta manera, asi ninguna estará triste porque elegí quedarme con la otra

Fluttershy.- am… bueno… no se… creo que todas estaríamos felices si compartimos

Rainbow.- vamos Fluttershy, sé que te dije que tenías que ser más asertiva con él, pero esto es demasiado raro, dudo que haya alguien que acepte eso

Yari.- si la hay – apuntando a Celestia

Celestia.- bueno, técnicamente yo fui la primera novia de Yari y lo he estado compartiendo con ustedes desde que llego a Ecuestria por primera vez.

Yari.- los viajes en el tiempo son algo complicados – rascándose la nuca

Applejack.- princesa no puede estar hablando enserio, con todo respeto

Rarity.- lo siento Darling, pero me gusta tener cierta exclusividad…

Yari.- un si, 4 no, 2 tal vez, la única que me falta de responder es… - mirando a luna – y cuál es tu respuesta

Luna.- yo… yo… ya te lo había dicho recuerdas, no me importa con quien anduvieras, siempre y cuando me amaras sinceramente – estirando las mejillas de Yari – pero no vuelvas a decir me mentiras sobre tus sentimientos por mi entendiste.

Yari.- eeeta bieee – aceptando su castigo

Luna.- una cosa más- apenándose- yo soy la novia no. 1 de acuerdo - mirando a su hermana

Celestia.- eso no es justo – abrazando por la espalda a Yari – tengo más derecho de antigüedad que cualquiera

Luna.- lo conociste después de que el viajara en el tiempo, eso no cuenta, yo fui la primera en ser su prometida

Celestia.- sabía que debí insistir que yo fuera la novia desde que el llego – diciendo para sí misma

Yari.- eso habría sido un problema con la continuidad espacio tiempo -liberándose

Luna.- además, ya lo tuviste todo un año– lo tomo de brazo- y tiene que compensar todo lo que me hizo pasar

Yari.- ¿que soy, mercancía?

Sin previo aviso Yari giro al abajo pues había sentido que algo tomo su mano, descubrió que era Fluttershy que se había deslizado por la mesa para poder tomar la mano de Yari, estaba tan apenada que Yari no se pudo contener y la abrazo de lo tierna que era, eso ocasiono que soltar su característico "EEEK" del susto, pero se miraba lago contenta

Yari.- oooooh, eres tan tierna cuando estas apenada

Fluttershy.- gr…a…ci…as – apenada

Pinkie.- ¡hey! mira

Yari miro para encontrar Pinkie poniendo su casco en la boca mientras ponía una cara tan tierna que casi hacia convulsionar a Yari, como pudo también la tomo y la abrazo mientras se regocijaba de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, las 4 restantes solo podían ver y sentir algo de celos, coraje y rabia por el lugar que estaban tomando las demás, pero un fuerte gruñido le recordó a Yari que tenía casi mil años sin comer, así que regresaron al banquete.

Pronto la noche llego y con ella las chicas regresaron al pueblo, solamente Yari quedo en el castillo caminando sin destino aparente, le había dicho a Celestia y Luna que quería un tiempo para estar a solas, entre su caminata llego hasta el jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera del castillo, en la cual se encontraban las estatuas de los antiguos logros de Ecuestria, hasta que llego a la que realmente le importaba ver.

Frente a él estaba la prisión de piedra de Discord, estaba tal cual lo recordaba antes de su reformación, contemplo la estatua mientras caminaba alrededor de ella hasta estar frente a ella, solo se limitó a sonreírle mientras le dedicaba una frase.

Yari.- pronto nos conoceremos

Sin más que decir se retiró de nuevo hacia el palacio, y la primera con la que se encontró fue con Celestia, sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a un balcón para contemplar como desde la torre, luna terminaba de aparecer las estrellas del firmamento.

Celestia.- considerando lo que apostamos, te fue bien

Yari.- aun así, fue un truco sucio contarle que tú y yo tuvimos intimidad

Celestia.- pero no te obligue a decirlo frente a las demás…

Yari.- sigues igual de traviesa

Celestia.- ¿quieres ver que no he cambiado en todo? – dándole una sonrisa provocativa

Yari.- ¿mil años y no has cambiado tus sentimientos por mi?

Celestia.- que puedo decir, dejaste una marca permanente en mi ser

**flash back**

Vemos como Celestia estaba levantando el sol desde el balcón de su cuarto, ella entro solo para contemplar a Yari el cual estaba acostado en la cama mientras tenía una mano en su frente, estaba completamente desnudo, con las sabanas cubriendo su pudor, ella solo dio una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche y tomaba un collar, el mismo que en el futuro seria pieza que la distinguiría, se miró en el espejo y contemplo como en su cuello había una herida, coloco el collar de tal manera que la marca no se viera.

Yari.- perdón por eso – diciendo mientras la miraba desde la cama

Celestia.- anoche nos dejamos llevar- levantándose para ir a la cama

Yari.- aun así me pase al morderte, incluso te saque sangre- sintiendo como ella entraba a la cama

Celestia.- pese a todo, no me duele, además, es evidencia de que soy tuya…

Sintiendo como era abrazada por su brazo, giro su cabeza para poder verse el uno al otro, se dieron un beso en los labios, pronto Yari comenzó a jugar con el crin de Celestia mientras miraba al techo y recordaba todo lo que hizo la noche pasada en donde cayó ante el acto del amor, aunque su mente sabía que había cometido zoofilia, el realmente no lo sintió así.

Yari.- realmente no puedo creer lo que hicimos a noche

Celestia.- por primera vez pude conocer el cielo- acurrucándose - fue maravilloso…

Yari.-creo que perdí mi último gramo de decencia…

Celestia.- sabes… todavía tenemos tiempo, si quieres podríamos aprovecharlo

Yari.- considerando que ya no puedo caer más bajo… por que no…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Celestia.- han pasado mil años y la marca sigue al igual que mis sentimientos por ti – levantado el collar para mostrar la marca en su cuello

Yari.-sigo pensando que me pase con eso, pero lo peor fue que los guardias entraran y nos encontrarán en plena acción

Celestia.- lo se- sonrojándose – pero después de eso, te volviste mi pareja oficial y llano tuve que lidiar con esos pesados pretendientes ni el esconderte de los demás ponis.

Yari.- aun así, creo que no les gustaba mucho la idea que yo fuera tu pareja

Celestia.- tal vez al principio, pero después de derrotar a una hidra, dos dragones y todo un culto de King Sombra, te tomaron respeto

Yari.- miedo era la palabra…

Celestia.- eso ya no importa, lo único que me alegra es que por fin puedo estar contigo de nuevo y poder expresar mis sentimientos por ti

Yari.- estas consienten de lo que dije hoy en la tarde ¿verdad?

Celestia.- te amo, tanto que no me importa compartirte, yo escogí amarte aun sabiendo lo que me habías contado antes de las demás, es el precio de enamorarte de un humano… no, es el precio por enamorarse de ti

Ella se acercó para poder recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Yari y contemplar el cielo estrellado, se mantuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que se separaron pues todavía tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver, despidiéndose cortésmente de ella, camino por los pasillos hasta que se topó con luna, con un gesto le pidió que tomara su mano, aun cuando esta estaba algo escéptica, lo hizo de todas maneras, coloco sus dedos en su frente y ambos desaparecieron.

Se tele trasportaron a la casa donde ambos habían pasado los últimos meses en convivencia, aparecieron en la sala en donde encontraron a la pequeña Scootaloo dormida en el sofá, con un año de no verla, Yari quería abrazarla pero, se limitó a cargar la para llevarla a su habitación, en voz baja le pidió a luna que lo esperara afuera, ella acepto sin dudarlo, después de arroparla y dar un beso en la frente de Scootaloo, salió hacia el encuentro con luna.

Una vez juntos comenzaron a caminar por las desoladas calles de Ponyville, donde las luces del alumbrado y los animales nocturnos estaban presentes en ese momento, caminaron juntos hasta que Yari la llevo al puente para poder ver desde ahí el reflejo de la luna en el rio.

Yari.- sabes, aun después de ver a Celestia alzar la noche durante un año, créeme que no tiene comparación con la noche que tú haces

Luna.- seguro lo dices por decir – sentándose y recostando su mentón en el barandal

Yari.- no, lo digo enserio – abrazándola por detrás- por mucho la noche es mi momento favorito del día, aun cuando estuve con Celestia en la misma habitación, siempre salía a contemplarte en la luna

Luna.- porque me dices esto ahora, ¿Qué te paso en el ese viaje que cambiaste tanto de idea? – sonrojada

Yari.- conocí a dos individuos que me mostraron que realmente que soy y lo que quiero, por mucho luche en mi mundo por defender lo que me gustaba, y ahora no es la excepción pues con mayor razón refuto que este es el mundo que yo amo, a ti y las demás.

Luna.- tal vez debí monopolizarte cuando me enamore

Yari.- jaajajaja, que paso con todo ese odio que me predicabas

Luna.- no es mi culpa, estaba confundida, además tú siempre me molestabas – inflando las mejillas

Yari.- lo sé, pero, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me dijiste que me amabas, quería correr y gritar de felicidad, abrazarte y hacerte mía, pero tuve que contenerme por tu bien

Luna.- lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado y que me ames como debiste hacerlo desde el principio

Yari.- es verdad – beso su mejilla- pero eso le habría quitado lo divertido a discutir contigo

Luna.- ¿lo hacías a propósito?

Yari.-te veías tan linda cuando te enojabas.

Luna.- eres un humano muy raro, ¿lo sabias?

Yari.- pero aun así me amas

Luna.-si… te amo

Yari.- yo también te amo Luna

Pasaron un tiempo, en silencio nada más sintiendo el calor de otro en la noche que se volvió más helada, pero el abrazo los tenia sumergidos en un calor que no importaría si estuviera nevando, de repente Yari movió uno de sus brazos a los bolcillos de su gabardina y de ella saco una caja, sin soltar el abrazo, desde la espada de luna, él le puso la pequeña caja frente a ella y abrió para mostrar su interior.

Luna.- ¿pero que…?

Yari.- sé que no compensa todo lo que te hice pasar pero quería que lo tuvieras…

En el interior se encontraba un pequeño prendedor, era un rombo dorado con un detallado floral como si fuera una enredadera, en el centro había una luna formada por dos cuarzos que daban la ilusión de la luna creciente, Yari la saco del interior y lo puso sobre el collar que luna siempre solían llevar, no solo quedo a la medida, sino que resaltaba una más la belleza de luna.

Yari.- cuando te propuse anteriormente que fueras mi novia no lo hice de la forma correcta, quiero hacer bien las cosas a partir de ahora, tu eres mi "luna" la que me recuerda que siempre hay algo mejor esperándome, la que me consuela en mis tiempos de oscuridad, y es por eso que te pregunto ¿luna quisieras ser mi novia?

Luna.- si – tomando su mano- si quiero, más que nada en este mundo

Yari.- ¿aun sabiendo que estoy enamorado de otras 7?

Luna.- aun si hubiera 50, no dejare que te escapes de mí, te amare por el resto de mi vida

Yari.- eso es mucho tiempo, no se si valgo tato

Luna.- yo soy la que juzgara eso, tu solo procura amarme como ningún otro

Yari.- te amare tanto, que te volveré loca.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas para darse un beso para sellar su amor mutuo del cual las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de ese contrato de amor.


	55. El día

El día inicio como cualquier otro para la pequeña Scootaloo, para su sorpresa esta despertó en su habitación, con una gran ilusión en su rostro bajo las escaleras y en efecto encontró a Yari sentado tomando jugo de naranja mientras desayunaba unos hotcakes, al verla, dejo el vaso por un lado para hacerse un poco para atrás y poder recibir el abrazo furtivo de su hija.

Scootaloo.- papa, tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver – entrando en casi en llanto

Yari.- vamos Scoo, para ti fue un día lo que desaparecí-

Scootaloo.- ¿cómo que para mí?

.- al parecer tu padre viajo al pasado y permaneció un año con tu tía hasta que encontró la manera de regresar

La respuesta no fue lo que saco de sorpresa a Scootaloo, sino quien le respondió, giro para confirmar que fue la Luna quien le había respondido y hablado como si ella fuera su madre, era la primera vez que Scootaloo sentía lago parecido, luna entro al comedor levitando un plato nuevo de hotcakes para Scootaloo, tenía el crin recogido en una cola de caballo y estaba usando un delantal rosa.

Scootaloo.- ¿princesa luna?

Luna.- vamos, come, esta vez no lo queme

Yari.- apenas

Luna.- pues si no te gusta no lo comas – enojada

Yari.- por ti comería piedras, después de todo mi amor por ti me mantiene vivo

Luna.- eres un tonto – sonrojándose

Scootaloo.- ¿princesa pero que hace aquí? ¿Pensé que…? – luna la detuvo poniendo su casco en sus labios

Luna.- trata de decirme mama quieres, pues estoy más que decidía a volverme la esposa principal de tu padre.

Luna.- ¿enserio puedo llamarte mama? Espera, ¿cómo que la esposa principal?

Luna.- tendrás que explicarle a Scootaloo la situación actual, ¿no crees?

Yari.- seria lo correcto, pero sería un pecado desperdiciar un desayuno así que más tarde…

Dejando sus dudas para después, los 3 desayunaron sin ningún problema aparente además de que cuando luna le sirvió a Scootaloo sintió un pequeño pellizco en su flanco, algo molesta y completamente ruborizada lanzo un rayo repulsor contra Yari impactando contra la pared, "nada fuera de lo normal" pensó Scootaloo, después de terminar Yari les dijo que quería un tiempo a solas con Scootaloo pues tenía que hacer algo importante con ella.

Se despidieron no sin antes robarle un beso a luna antes de partir, los dos caminaron hasta el puesto de flores en donde compraron 3 ramos distintos, dos de ellos con rosas blancas y otra con roas rosas, pronto Scootaloo reconoció el camino que estaban siguiendo, como lo sospechaba, llega orna Swette Apple Acres, en donde la no fueron recibidos con todos los cascos abiertos.

De hecho fue Granny la única que se tomó la molestia de ir a recibir a Yari pero él se apresuró para evitar que la vieja poni hiciera un esfuerzo innecesario, le ayudo a regresar a su mecedora, pero podía sentir como tanto Apple Bloom como Big Mac lo miraban con cierto odio, Applejack por otro lado estaba en el interior de la granja, pues no quería ver a Yari en este momento.

Yari.- tal parece que sigue algo molesta conmigo, ¿verdad?

Granny.- oh no te preocupes, es el orgullo lo que la hace así, es igual que su padre…

Yari.- ya lo creo, igual de obstinados a hacer lo correcto hasta el final, pero aun así saco el encanto de Rose Mary, claro, no tanto como Apple Bloom que es su viva imagen

Applejack.- deja de hablar de ellos como si los conocieras, hasta donde sé, tú tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate – grito desde el interior de la casa

Big Mac.- eeeyup

Granny.- Applejack, Big Mac no sea groseros con el…

Yari.- no hay problema Granny, Applejack, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte a ti y a tu familia, y de ser posible quiero que me acompañen

Applejack.- por que no vas con una de tus tantas novias, de seguro ellas querrán ir

Yari.- me temo que esto solo nos conciernen a los aquí presentes

Scootaloo.- ¿eso me incluye? – viendo como Yari le contesto asintiendo la cabeza

Applejack.- lo siento pero no hay fuerza en este mundo que me obliga a caminar

Granny.- ese poni es más dura que una herradura

Yari.- en ese caso preparen la carreta voy por ella

Después de darle a cuidar los ramos a Scootaloo ya Apple Bloom, subieron a la carreta que muy en contra de su decisión, Big Mac obedeció a Granny, después de preparar todo vieron como del interior de la casa salía Yari cargando a Applejack en su hombro completamente atada de pies a cabeza, solo se podía ver como se movía como si fuera un gusano intentando liberarse de su opresor.

Applejack.- ¡será mejor que me sueltes en este momento!

Yari.- lo siento cariño, esta la única manera que te puedo hacer entender.

Applejack.-no me hables así, que yo no soy tan fácil como piensas

Yari.- eso lo sé, pero como dije, esa terquedad tuya te hace linda – dejándola en el interior de la carreta

Applejack.- ya no caeré en esos trucos – sonrojándose

Yari.- ¿entonces por qué te sonrojas?

Applejack.- no lo hago- poniéndose más roja

Yari.- si lo haces

Applejack.- que no, ya perdí todo sentimiento por ti cuando te confesaste ante todas

Yari.- entonces no habrá problemas con que haga esto

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Yari tomo la nuca de Applejack para poder besarla sin problemas, las más desconcertadas fueron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo pues era la primera vez que veía un beso de tan cerca, el beso provoco que Applejack diera un pequeño gemido de placer el cual causo que Yari retrocediera para poder darle un poco de aire a Applejack.

Yari.- ahora, cada vez que te pongas terca tendré que darte tu tranquilizante, solo ten cuidado de no volverte adicta, listos vámonos.

En cuanto la carreta comenzó a ser tirada por Big Mac, Applejack como pudo oculto su rostro en una de las esquinas pues estaba sumergida en la penas pues realmente estaba considerando hacer un alboroto únicamente con la excusa de que la besaran de nuevo, Yari estuvo caminado detrás de la carreta y ocasionalmente miraba a Applejack para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Pronto tomaron un camino el cual los introducía al interior de Everfree, tras unas horas de caminar llegaron a un claro justo al lado de una montaña, pero lo peculiar era que este claro tenía una forma alargada, Yari desato a Applejack y tomo los ramos de rosas que le había encargado a las chicas, luego sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia una parte del claro, sin entender lo que pasaba, todos siguieron a Yari sin excepción.

Pronto llegaron a donde había unos montículos de tierra elevada, estos ya tenían pasto y unas cuantas flores encimas pero se notaba que era 4 tumbas pues tenían unas lapidas muy improvisadas con tablones de madera y un dibujo algo rustico de los ponis que residían aquí, Yari se arrodillo y fue entregando un ramo de rosas blancas a cada par.

Scootaloo.- ¿papa, que hacemos aquí?

Yari.-Scoo, en este momento no soy tu padre, pues el descansan en este lugar

Del interior de su los bolsillos interiores de la gabardina saco unas fotos algo quemadas y viejas, las mostro a Scootaloo la cual las repartió entre los demás, en ellas se encontraban los padres de Scootaloo cargándola con todo el amor del mundo, también había fotos de los padres de Applejack de cuando esperaban a Apple Bloom, incluso había algunas conde salían los cuatro juntos como los buenos amigos que eran cuando conocieron a Yari, eran las fotos de las aguas termales que fueron a visitar, in incluso había una donde salían los 5 juntos en la carreta antes de su final.

Yari.- Skater y Spiral Cloud te amaban como no tienes una idea, recuerdo que tu padre incluso me rompió el brazo tratando de protegerte- acariciando el crin de Scootaloo

Scootaloo.- pero… pensé que ellos… que me habían abandonado…

Yari.- no, mi pequeña pony, ese fui yo, al no poder cuidarte te deje en las únicos cascos que sabía que te darían un buen hogar hasta que regresara y pudiera compensarte todo lo que te quite…

Apple Bloom.- ¿qué paso? – con los ojos vidriosos

Yari.- realmente quieres saberlo

Applejack.- ¡dilo! Tenemos el derecho a saber que paso- mirando las fotografías

Yari.- si tanto insistes, ellos intentaron protegerme durante una de mis peleas con otro ser de mayor poder que el mío

Applejack.- mientes…

Yari.- el me venció fácilmente y sus padres intentaron ayudarme

Applejack.- mientes… nadie puede vencerte

Yari.- no, nadie es invencible, incluso hay seres más poderosos que yo, todavía me falta mucho por recorrer – dejando escapar lagrimas – por segunda ocasión, alguien murió por mi culpa…

Granny.- oh, no te culpes de esa manera, si no fuera por ti, Apple Bloom jamás hubiera llegado a salvo con nosotros y lo mismo va para Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom.- ¿eso es verdad?

Yari.- tú y Scootaloo fueron las únicas a las que pude salvar ese día de tormenta

Él se levantó y con el ultimo ramo de rosas se arrodillo nuevamente frente a Applejack, ella seguía algo atónita pues era demasiada información sobre sus padres, era verdad que nunca supo cómo fue que ellos fallecieron y Apple Bloom llego a su casa, el saber que fue durante una de las peleas de Yari, su corazón estaba hecho un huracán de emociones pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

Yari.- no merezco el aprecio de tu familia, ni el cariño de Scootaloo, mucho menos de tu amor, solo quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti es verdadero y con tus padres de testigos, así como todos los presentes, juro amarte por el resto de mi días, aun si tu vida está lejos de mí, aun si me odias, el solo verte sonreír me hará vivir.

.- muy hermoso, casi conmueve mi corazón

De entre los arbustos, una voz familiar para Yari y Applejack, de ellos salió el mismo dios azteca que se enfrentaron en Appleloosa, en un acto rápido Yari se puso frente a todos y les ordeno que subieran a la carreta, sin pensarlo ellos siguieron indicaciones, pues él no venía solo, venía con lo que parecía ser gorilas de piedras que tenían grabados indígenas en su cuerpo, pronto rodearon a Yari y a los demás.

.- ha, es verdad, no tengo corazón

Yari.- que haces aquí, "bogar"

.- mi nombre es Huitzilopochtli, trate de recordar el nombre de quien le dará fin a su vida

Yari.- lo siento, pero es demasiado largo para mi gusto, así que me quedo con bogar

Bogar.- como sea, lamento interrumpir este bello momento pero he venido a saldar cuentas

Yari.- que no tu lord dijo que tendría un mes para poder prepararnos para la guerra

Bogar.- aun cuando fuera una orden de mi lord, eso no quita el hecho de que me degradantes ante él y vengo a saldar cuenteas

Yari.- entonces tendré que acabar contigo antes de la guerra – mirando por encima de su hombro – cuando tengan la oportunidad, huyan al pueblo.

Scootaloo.- pero que… - detenida mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza

Yari.- jure protegerte el día que me aceptaste como tu segundo padre, no puedo ponerte en peligro de nuevo –mirando sus alas- así que hagan caso y huyan al pueblo cuando se los diga- mirando fijamente al bogar- ¡Gogai Change!

Todos contemplaron como su cabello cambio de color súbitamente al mismo de Celestia, mirando fijamente a su enemigo, Yari puso sus manos frente a él haciendo un triángulo con este se formó una pequeña esfera de luz que crecía gradualmente, el bogar dio la orden de atacar y en la fracción de segundos, Yari aplasto la esfera con sus palmas y luego con su mano derecha dibujo en el aire un ocho, acto seguido un flash de luz cubrió a todos.

Cuando este se disipo y pudieron enfocar mejor la vista, vieron como los gorilas de piedra estaban congelados en el aire mientras eran rodeados por una aura mágica dorada, lo mismo paso con el bogar que estaba frente a Yari, por otro lado Yari estaba parado con las palmas unidas como si estuviera rezando pero estaba sintiendo la presión del uso de su conjuro.

Yari.- ¡AHORA!

Sin pensarlo Big Mac tomo la carreta y salió corriendo eludiendo a los enemigos congelados, Yari vio como poco a poco fueron quedando en la lejanía, cuando sintió que estaban fuera de peligro dio un salto hacia atrás para salir fuera del círculo, deshizo el conjuro liberando a los gorilas y al bogar, de su cintura, por debajo de la gabardina saco dos bastones y los extendió a los lados como si fueran espadas, estas comenzaron a emitir luz y posteriormente esta se largó para simular un sable de luz, pronto tomaron posiciones para disponer a atacar a Yari, mientras que el hacía lo mismo.

Bogar.- que pasa, realmente piensa pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra todos nosotros

Yari.- lamento si no uso todo mi poder, pero lo estoy reservando para alguien que valga la pena

Bogar.- no nos subestime…

Yari.- nunca lo hago

Yari salió corriendo con los sables por los costados e inclinado hacia el frente, tan pronto estuvo frente al primer gorila giro sobre sí mismo para cortar sin problemas parte del torso del gorila, sintiendo peligro puso uno de los sables en su espalda para así partir uno de los puños del gorila, dio un giro para cortar la cabeza ocasionando que el cuerpo callera al suelo.

Uno a uno fue cortando a los gorilas, brazos, torsos, cuerpos enteros eran partidos sin problemas, pero la fatiga se estaba haciendo presente y parecía un juego de nunca acabar, no fue hasta el primer golpe en el estómago que Yari se vio obligado a retroceder, fue cuando vio lo que pasaba, aun cuando estos fueran cortados, las partes se volvía a unir, pronto perdió la trasformación y su cabello regreso a ser blanco y los bastones regresaron a la normalidad.

Bogar.- que pasa príncipe Yari, ¿no me diga que ya se cansó?

Yari.- replanteando estrategia- quitándose la gabardina- veamos si se reconstruyen después de que se vuelvan polvo

Mientras asumía su postura de combate del estilo ebrio, de su cuerpo se vio como una onda de energía salía para empujar a los presentes, sus ojos se volvieron blancos por completo mientras emitían un leve resplandor, en esta ocasión, incluso los gorilas sentían una presencia de muerte saliendo del cuerpo de Yari.

Sin dar tiempo de reaccionar el salió corriendo y como si fuera un títere salto cayendo únicamente en un pie dio tres golpes a direcciones distintas para destruí paste de los cuerpos de los gorilas, bajo al suelo y recostado en su espalda comenzó a dar una serie de patas y golpeas que difícilmente podían bloquear, aun cuando intentaron golpearlo él se sentaba o giraba para acostarse sobre un costado para evitar el golpe y dar un contraataque que los destruía, después de un tiempo comenzó a rodar dando un salto para dirigirse al bogar, este puso el escudo de piel de jaguar que tenía para bloquear el golpe, pero Yari solo se sostuvo de él y comenzó a tirar hacia atrás, cuando el bogar perdió el balance Yari aprovecho y se balanceo hacia el frente para dar un cabezazo directo en la cabeza del bogar.

No solo lo saco de concentración ocasiono que perdiera su trasformación y regreso a ser el pequeño humanoide blanco que parecía un pikmin, Yari lo tomo de cuello para ejerció presión y someterlo, pronto noto que los gorilas se detuvieron pero lo que le preocupo fue que el bogar no se mostraba preocupado por estar capturado, todo lo contrario, estaba sonriendo.

Yari.- ¿qué es lo divertido?

Bogar.- nada, realmente me sigue sorprendiendo su nivel de destrucción, me alegro tanto de a ver traído esto

El Pinkie sentido de Yari le advirtió un gran peligro, siguiendo su corazonada, soltó al bogar y tomo distancia, vio como tenía una jeringa enterada en su muslo, su sentido no dejaba de advertirle peligro, frente a él vio como el pequeño bogar comenzó a tornarse negro mientras crecía, su compleción fue tomando la de un humano más adulto, fue cuando se dio cuenta, estaba adquiriendo su apariencia, era como ver un versión completamente negra de Yari o su versión de las sombras.

Yari.- ¿pero qué demonios?

Bogar.- este es el resultado de usar su sangre…

Yari.- imitas a un imitador, no es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer sabes…

Bogar.- no lo mal entienda, su fuerza es prenderte, pero solo es para llevar mi poder a otro nivel.

El cuerpo del bogar siguió modificándose, su musculatura fue creciendo al igual que su tamaño, pronto era como ver una mala copia de Scar (el hijo de hulk) el cual solo tendría la piel negra y un taparrabos por decencia, sin pensarlo dos beses dio un golpe directo a Yari el cual eludió sin problemas pero con el mismo puño, solo dio un chicotazo para poder golpear y mandar a volar a Yari contra un árbol.

Varios gorilas fueron destruidos de por medio, pero el bogar no le importo perder los pocos refuerzos que le quedaban, Yari se levantó, volvió a emanar esa aura brillante para salir directo hacia su enfrentamiento, pero este fue fácilmente, bloqueado, aun cuando su velocidad era demasiada para el enorme bogar, no mostraba ninguna seña de dolor, en un descuido en donde buscaba golpear un punto vital, Yari fue atrapado y a se azotado en el suelo sin compasión.

Yari.- demonios… a este pasó… todo el entrenamiento… habrá sido inútil - siendo hundido en la tierra

Bogar.- que le parece mi nueva fuerza, gracias a usted ya no tengo un cuerpo enclenque, ya no tengo que valerme de las trasformaciones para poder matar a mis enemigos…

Yari.- bien por ti… ahora se bueno y libérame…

Bogar.- ¿o sino que?

De repente una manzana golpeo su cara sacándolo de su concentración, cuando dejo de hacer fuerza, Yari aprovecho y realizo un giro con el cual tiro al suelo a enorme bogar, se liberó y contemplo la ayuda que había recibido, no muy lejos estaban todos coordinados para estar disparando proyectiles, Apple Bloom y Big Mac buscaban con que atacar, mientras que Scootaloo alistaba los proyectiles para que Applejack disparara a la señal de Granny Smith.

Granny.- fuego

En esta ocasión fueron dos piedras las que lanzaron hacia el rostro del bogar, que apenas se estaba levantando, sintiendo el deja vu, Yari corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde todos estaban pero fue detenido por los pocos gorilas de piedra que quedaban en pie, como pudo fue abriéndose camino entre ellos destruyéndolos con la fuerza que les quedaba.

Yari.- ¿qué creen que hacen?

Applejack.- que parece, estamos salvando tu trasero – dando otra patada

Yari.- les dije que se fueran – destruyendo otro gorila

Scootaloo.- no me separare de nuevo, cada vez que lo hago, algo te pasa – cargando proyectil- no perderé a mi familia de nuevo

Yari.- demonios, tercas tenían que ser – mientras sonreía y por fin llegaba con ellas – y aun así, no puedo dejar de amarlas

Su Pinkie sentido se activó, giro y abrió sus brazos para recibir con su cuerpo un gran impacto con un árbol, del otro extremo el bogar estaba haciendo fuerza para ir enterrando más en el suelo, Yari no se doblego, se mantuvo firme más sus huesos y parte de su hombro resintió el impacto, viendo que no podría mantener el esfuerzo, Applejack dio un fuerte chiflido para alertar a Big Mac, este entendió la señal y corrió para quedar detrás del bogar al igual que Applejack.

Ambos dieron unas fuertes patadas en la parte trasera del bogar haciéndolo caer de rodillas, se retiraron para evitar ser alcanzados por los brazos del monstruo, dejando el árbol a un lado, Yari se acercó y respirando profundamente, preparo un golpe hacia el bogar.

Yari.- ¡Falcoooon Punchhh!

Al impactar, este salió rodando por el suelo por la fuerza del impacto, pero Yari también se arrodillo ante el cansancio, noto de donde tanto Applejack y Big Mac, querían ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de magia, pero su físico apenas mostraba signos de cansancio, así que solo tuvo una opción, como pudo tomo a Applejack por los hombros y la miro de frente.

Yari.- Applejack, prométeme que cuidaras de Scootaloo si algo me pasa…

Applejack.- ¿de que estas hablado?

Scootaloo.- no hables de esa manera

Yari.- no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo, así que quiero asegurarme de no dejar ningún pendiente

Sintiendo que le hablaba con la verdad, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, comenzó a pensar que realmente sería la última vez que lo tendría frente a él, lo sujeto de sus brazos y ella comenzó a desesperarse, Yari solo se acercó para darle un beso en la frente, se calmó al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo, aun cuando le había dicho que era posible su muerte, a pesar de todo lo que ella dijo, el la seguía mirando con una amor en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

Yari.- solo, contéstame un pregunta antes de ir… realmente me odias

Applejack.- no – escondiéndose con su sombrero

Yari.- ¿entonces? -Levitando su mentón con la mano

Applejack.- yo…yo…- comenzó a llorar- yo te amo, te amo a pesar de todo

Yari.- gracias, yo también te amo…

Le dio un beso justo en los labios, en ese instante, ella realmente estaba expresando su amor hacia él, mientras que el bogar se estaba levantando, miro el acto de amor entre el Yari y Applejack, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos para darle fin a esta pelea, pero de la nada una luz pareció de ellos dos dejando ciegos a todos los presentes.

Yari.- ¡Gokai Change!

( /watch?v=hIPOeXQ793Q )

Cuando este se disipo, mostro a un Yari completamente renovado, tanto el chaleco como el pantalón se habían vuelto naranjas claros con un estilo más de vaqueros, en la espalda del chaleco apareció la cutie mark de Applejack y en el momento que extendió su brazo a un costado un sombrero muy parecido al de Applejack se materializo, al ponérselo, su cabello cambio completamente tomando la apariencia del crin de Applejack, por otro lado Applejack, se sentía cansada y algo mareada, pero eso no evito que contemplara a Yari en su nueva apariencia.

Yari.- mintiendo con la verdad – pose de Gokaiger blue - ¡Honesty Prince!

El bogar no se inmuto, siguió con su plan de plasta a Yari, junto sus dos puños para hacer un mazo y aplastar a Yari de una vez, ante eso, Yari solo extendió una de sus manos hacia arriba, recibiendo el golpe, lo detuvo sin ningún problema, ni siquiera mostraba señas de cansancio, Yari levanto el sombrero con un dedo mientras miraba la desesperación del bogar al ver que no podía liberarse del agarre de da la mano de Yari.

Yari.- lo siento compañero, pero me toca darte una paliza…


	56. Es mi turno

( /watch?v=W-nMGTURbu0 )

Yari.- lo siento compañero, pero me toca darte una paliza…

Soltó los puños del bogar y con un giro en una sola pierna para dar una patada trasera como lo solo lo haría Applejack, el impacto en el estomago ocasiono que el bogar no solo retrocediera de la fuerza sino que también vomito donde le habían aplastado el estómago, una estela de vomito fue lo que marco el camino hasta que chocó contra un árbol cercano.

Mientras tanto Scootaloo como los demás estaba intentando de ayudar a Applejack a levantarse, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ponerse o siquiera mantenerse de pie, ella seguía algo confusa por la apariencia de Yari, era el, pero tanto su cabello, su ropa y la cuite mark que estaba en su espalda, era de ella, fue cuando recordó el día de ayer cuando Yari hizo algo parecido pero con la princesa Celestia.

Applejack.- ¿que… hiciste?

Yari.- no te esfuerces – dándole la espalda – tome parte de tu energía de tu elemento de la armonía, te sentirás algo cansada hasta que se me termine el tiempo.

Applejack.- ¡pensé que ya no te quedaban fuerzas! Pensé…

Yari.- lo siento, eso fue una mentirita blanca – guiñándole el ojo

Applejack.- eres un…

Scootaloo.- eso es genial, ¿desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? – efusiva

Yari.- mi viaje en el tiempo no fue una pérdida de tiempo, Scoo, es un buen poni y cuida de tu otra mama – caminado hacia el bogar

Scootaloo.- ¿Qué?- mirando a Applejack – este día está cada vez más raro

Yari.- y apenas es medio día

Tras reponerse del golpe, el bogar se puso de pie solo para contemplar a Yari acercarse, dejando es llevar por la rabia, dio un golpe el cual fue respondido con uno igual, al impactar ambos puños, se puedo escuchar una fuerte onda de choque seguida de un grito desgarrador de huesos quebrándose, el bogar como pudo sujeto su mano pues se le había sumido de tan fuerte que había sido la fuerza de Yari.

Bogar.- AAAaAaAAaaAaaaaAA, ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que soy más fuerte

Yari.- musculo de adorno, la fuerza no viene de los músculos - poniendo sus puños frente su cara – sino de lo que te motiva a seguir luchando, ¡ Diable Jambe!

Comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre una sola pierna, pronto esta se tornó al rojo viva, tras detenerse abruptamente dio un salto y con la misma pierna al rojo vivo conecto una patada justo en el rostro del bogar, no solo retrocedió sino que también esta se prendió en llamas tras el impacto, retrocedió mas por el intento desesperado de apagar las llamas que por otra cosa.

Al caer dio un nuevo salto hacia el bogar pero esta ocasión arqueo su espalda hacia atrás simulando a un gorila a punto de dar un golpe de aplastante con sus brazos, sin oponer resistencia, conecto el golpe enterándolo en el suelo, mas no sin antes gritar su grito de guerra el cual fue "SMAAASH", tras dejar enterado a la mitad del bogar en le suelo, con el pie movió la cabeza del bogar para que se pudieran ver el uno al otro, Yari se puso en cuclillas para acercarse y tratar entender lo que decía.

Yari.- ¿listo para rendirte y contarme que planea Tirek? – dándole una cachetadas

Bogar.- puede que perdiera la batalla… pero no seré el único…

Al escuchar eso, escucho un fuerte grito, giro para comenzar a correr hacia donde estaban los demás, fue cuando vio que del suelo salieron más gorilas de piedra, esta vez tenían rodeados a los demás, en la condición que se encontraba Applejack, no tenían demasiadas oportunidades de escapar, en ese momento Yari aun cuando tenía la velocidad de un Poni.

Estaba a varios metros de poder llegar a tiempo, lanzo un fuerte grito de desesperación mientras extendía su mano para intentar hacer algo, vio como todos se abrazaban buscando protegerse unos a los otros de los golpes que estaban por recibir, más de la nada, de la tierra salieron esferas de luz que comenzaron a girar alrededor de Applejack y los demás.

Estas luces generaron un campo de energía que fue capaz de reflejar los golpes de los gorilas y los obligo a retroceder, sin preguntarse qué paso, Yari siguió corriente hasta que tuvo al primer gorila y lo despedazo a puño limpio, así fue con el resto uno a uno fue destruyéndolos hasta asegurarse que no quedara ninguno en pie.

Yari estaba algo cansado por la carrera, estaba lago agitado, incluso su cabello comenzaba a destellar donde estaba perdiendo la trasformación, se arrodillo para abrazar a Scootaloo y mirar con mucho alivio que Applejack y su familia estuvieran a salvo.

Yari.- *suspiro* me alegro tanto… por un momento pensé lo peor… ¿estás bien Scootaloo, Applejack?

Scootaloo.- estoy bien, tenía algo de miedo pero sabía que nos salvarías

Apple Bloom.- ¿eso fue increíble como hiciste eso con estas luces?

Yari.- am… lamento decir esto, pero esto no fue cosa mía

Applejack.- si no fuiste tú… ¿qué son?

Soltó a Scootaloo para ponerse de pie, las esferas de luz se detuvieron frente a Yari, en total eran 4, Yari no sintió nada maligno por parte de ellas, y su Pinkie sentido no le advertía nada de peligro, extendió su mano y en cuanto toco uno de ellas pudo sentir como una energía recorría por su ser, pronto vio distintas imágenes en su mente, se separó de ellas y dio una gran sonrisa.

Yari.- enserio que la terquedad es de familia…

Antes de que continuara, escucho un estruendo el cual llamo su atención, giro para ver como lentamente el bogar se levantaba para poder reiniciar con su ataque, al igual que la vez anterior del suelo salieron más gorilas de piedras del lado del bogar, listos para atacar a Yari y a los demás, Yari dio un paso para prepararse a enfrentarlo pero frente a en las esferas se interpusieron en su camino, volvió a tocar una de ellas solo para después darle su sonrisa.

Yari.- por lo general solo se podría con uno, pero… considerando que tengo la fuerza de la familia Apple, creo poder con todos…

Cerro los ojos mientras el sombrero que tenía desaparecía un mechón de su cabello cambio al de Celestia, ce acerco y tomo el sombrero de Applejack únicamente diciendo "luego te lo regreso" se lo puso, aun cuando le quedara algo ajustado, no le importo, extendió su mano hacia el frente y las esferas la rodearon formando dos anillos.

(/watch?v=Y1dFej8d1jY )

Yari.- ¡ Pony Spirit, multimode !

su mano la paso frente la otra haciendo que los anillos ahora rodearan su cuerpo, estas fueron adsorbidas por el cuerpo de Yari, su crin volvió a ser como amarillo como el de Applejack, pero se podía apreciar un porte distinto en él, fue cuando toda la familia Apple efectuando a Apple Bloom, vieron la silueta de Apple John.

Yari.- si no quieres que te amordace y te tire a un pozo, será mejor que dejes a mi familia– se escucharon dos voces de el

Granny.- John… eres tu… hijo – cayendo al borde de las lagrimas

Yari.- hola mama – mirando por encima de su hombro – lamento no haber llegado, tu ve contratiempos, ahora, que tal si marcamos a este cuatrero.

Comenzó a correr y sin problemas fue eludiendo a los gorilas, pareciera que fuera lo más fácil del mundo para él, era como estar en medio de un rodeo en donde su agilidad era más que notable, al verlo, Granny Smith recordó esos momentos que su hijo pasaba practicando para los rodeos, Applejack recordó porque le gustaban tanto, pues ella quedo impresionada por el primer rodeo de su padre.

Cuando por fin llego con el bogar el cabello de Yari cambio drásticamente, en esta ocasión se tornó rojizo al mismo estilo que Apple Bloom, en esta ocasión se pudo ver la silueta de una yegua la cual era la vivía imagen de Apple Bloom.

Yari.- te enseñare a no tocar a mis lindos terroncitos de azúcar, ¡yeee haaaa! – con una segunda voz femenina

Dio una patada hacia arriba justo en la mandíbula del bogar lo cual lo mando unos metros al aire, como acto final se acomodó el cabello como toda una mujer, miro a las los demás dándole una mirada tierna y maternal, que aun cuando fuera la primera vez que la viera, Apple Bloom sintió que la conocía de toda la vida.

Apple Bloom.- ma...mama…- mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos

Yari.- Eyeeep – en un tono tan femenino que enamoraría a cualquiera que lo escuchara

Pero el gusto no duro mucho pues vio como lo gorilas estaban comenzando a avanzar hacia los demás, sin pensarlo comenzó a correr y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, dio un salto, su cabello se tornó negro en cuanto piso la cara de uno de ellos siguió dando saltos con giros y acrobacias complejas, dejando en el suelo a los gorilas que el pisaba, en el último dio un salto con el cual realizo un mortal al frente con giro, cayendo frente a los ponis mientras le s daba la espalda, tomo una postura un poco más presumida, al estilo skater (patinador).

Yari.- no tocaran a mi linda hija mientras pueda evitarlo – algo pedante la voz segunda voz masculina

Al contemplarlo, todos, pero especialmente Scootaloo pudo ver la silueta del Pegaso blanco, ella relaciono fácilmente que se trataba de su padre, algo en su interior se lo decía, mientras tanto el buscaba en el cielo hasta que se encontró con una nube lo suficientemente grande para su siguiente plan, su cabello tuvo un último cambio a rubio tan vivo como el oro, se pudo apreciar la silueta de la Pegaso rosa a un costado de Yari.

Yari.- oye grandulón, que tal si me das un impulso, necesito alcanzar esa nube de ahí- una voz femenina algo alegre

Big Mac.- Eyeeep

Big Mac se recostó en el su espalda para preparar sus pierna traseras para usarse como catapulta, en ese breve momento en que salto para colocarse en las piernas de big Mac, Scootaloo sintió una sonrisa por parte de lo que era el espíritu de su madre, sin pensarlo mucho, big Mac lanzo a Yari por los aires y este comenzó a girar creando un pequeño tornado, al toparse con la nube, este cayo como si fuera una piscina.

Esta comenzó a estirarse hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a tornarse en forma de espiral, del extremo del espiral, se veía a Yari estirar de las nubes como si fuera una manta, cayo justo en frente del bogar y el resto de los gorilas, coloco la nube en el suelo y luego la soltó para correr hacia el árbol más cercano y abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas.

La nube comenzó a liberar presión de donde lo habían torcido, lo cual creo un gran vacío que succiono a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, mas no terminaba hay, la nube regreso a su forma original estirando a los demás hasta el cielo, todos los gorilas incluyen al bogar fueron lanzados lejos hasta perderse de la vista, solo se escuchó el sonido de furia del bogar al haber perdido ante Yari nuevamente.

Tras conseguir su victoria, las luces salieron del cuerpo de Yari y este cayó al suelo de sentón, Applejack recupero sus energías y con ellas todos fueron hacia donde estaba Yari, recibió un par de abrazos por parte de Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, solo miro a Applejack con una gran sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

( /watch?v=8sKQkN7oml4 )

Yari.- ¿todo bien?

Applejack.- eso parece… - mirando las esferas de luz- son ellos

Yari.- si, ni yo lo creí hasta que los toque

Scootaloo.- ¿enserio ellos eran mis padres?

Apple Bloom.- ella era mi mama, pude verla y a mi papa, quiero verlos otra vez, por favor, ¿puedes?

Yari.- no lo sé… - mirando la carita de anhelo de la pequeña poni – está bien, solo dame un momento para pensar.

Tras recordar, se levantó, busco una barra y comenzó a dibujar un circulo, en su interior comenzó a dibujar distintos grabados de los cuales el más resaltante era un ojo abstracto, al terminar, este brillo, Yari le indico a las esperas que se pusieran en el interior de circulo, al entrar cada una de ellas tomo la apariencia de cómo estaban vivíos, el circulo era lo suficientemente grande para que los 4 estuvieran sin problemas.

Apple John.- ¿wow, que fue lo que hiciste?

Yari.- mientras estén dentro de ese diagrama, los mortales podrán verlos con su verdadera forma, es un truco que aprendí de natsume yuujinchou

Rose Mary.- sigues sorprendiéndonos a estas alturas

Yari.- considerando lo que no pude hacer por ustedes, es lo mínimo…

Spiral cloud.- ¿te sigues culpando por eso? No fue tu culpa, nadie te culpa

Skater.- yo si aaAAaAAaa -recibiendo un jalón de orejas de su esposa – ¡spiral!

Spiral.- skater, como puedes decir algo tan cruel – enojada

Skater.- yo solo decía, que de no ser por el – sonriendo – no podría haber visto crecer a mi Scootaloo

Yari.- me das un crédito que no merezco

Rose.- Nope – en tono dulce

Apple John.- es verdad, de no ser por ti, no solo le distes su nombre a Apple Bloom, sino que te aseguraste de que pudiera llegar con la familia

Apple Bloom.- ¿fue Yari quien me puso el nombre? – algo en shock

Rose.- aun así, te quedo perfecto terroncito de azúcar

Applejack.- mama… papa… -acercando se lentamente

Rose.- cuanto tiempo manzanita, veo que te has hecho todo una yegua de bien

Yari.- ni que lo digas – poniéndole el sombrero a Applejack – una de las ponis más honestas, trabajadoras y maternales que puede haber en toda Equestria. – causando un rubor en Applejack

Pronto, Yari noto que Scootaloo estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de él, pues después de todo todavía sentía algo de nervios ante la idea de conocer a sus padres verdaderos, yaro la tomo y la cargo entre sus brazos mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Yari.- Scoo, te presento a tus verdaderos padres, Skater y Spiral Cloud.

Scootaloo.- ¿Mama… Papa…? – con una voz algo quebradiza

Spiral.- no sabes cuánto quería escucharte llamarme así – comenzando a llorar – 9 años sin poder decirte lo mucho que lamento no haber estado contigo…

Ella estiro su casco hacia Scootaloo, y ella correspondió el gesto pero al momento que se tocaron, Scootaloo la atravesó como si no hubiera nada, esto causo más tristeza en la spiral, mas no fue la única, Yari también vio un intento fallido por parte de Apple Bloom de abrazar a su mama, la rabia lo consumía por dentro, aun con todo lo que sabía, aun cuando daría su vida para cambiar lugares con los ponis, sabía que hay cosas que no pueden ni deben ser cambiadas.

Skater.- Scoo, mi pequeña, no sabes lo mucho que nos duele el no formar parte de tu vida…

Spiral.- pero nos enorgullecemos que hayas tenido la suerte de encontrar tantos amigos a los que puedes llamar familia

Skater.- ¡escuchar Yari! – Algo molesto – todavía sigo pensando que eres un creído y un pedante… - sonriendo – pero al menos sé que cuidaran bien de mi hija

Yari.- buscare darle lo mejor para que Scootaloo nunca más se sienta sola…

Rose.- mis terroncitos de azúcar, no saben los orgullosos que estamos por cómo han cuidado de la granja y en especial de la familia

John.- es verdad, créanme cuando digo que el que sigas usando mi sombrero me hace sentir que sigo con ustedes

Applejack.- no hay día que no sea así papa..

John.- Mac, mi muchacho, sé que el trabajo es primero, pero date un respiro de vez en cuando, quien sabe, tal vez tengas mi suerte y encuentres una yegua maravillosa con la quien compartir tu vida.

Big Mac.- Eyeeep

Rose.- y en cuanto a usted jovencita – mirando a Apple Bloom – sé que ya lo has escuchado antes, pero ahora soy yo quien te lo digo, si vas a buscar tu talento especial, por favor no causes tantos destrozos.

Apple boom .- lo intentare – mientras se limpiaban los ojos

John.- de tal madre, tal hija – recibiendo un coscorrón –AAaAAAAaaA

Rose.-cuida lo que dices John.

John.- no puedo creer que sigas teniendo esa fuerza descomunal

Spiral.- que esperabas, rose es y seguirá siendo la más fuerte de toda nuestra generación – con una leve sonrisa

De repente los 4 ponis giraron a sus espaldas, mostraron un rostro triste, de todos, Yari fue el único que entendió lo que seguiría a continuación.

Spiral.- tal parece que ya es hora de irnos…

Scootaloo.- ¿qué tan pronto?

Apple Bloom.- es verdad, apenas pudimos conocerlos, no es justo

Rose.- tranquila manzanita, todo estará bien

John.- la verdad, solo nos dieron cierto tiempo para poder intentar hablar con ustedes

Spiral.- gracias por darnos esta oportunidad Yari de hablar con ellas…

Yari.- era lo mínimo que podía hacer

Skater.- se están enojando, será mejor irnos saliendo, Scoo, nunca dejes que otros digan quien eres, define tu propio camino. – saliendo del circulo para convertirse en una esfera de luz

John.- mama, casi se me olvidaba, papa te manda saludos – cubriendo su cara y saliendo del círculo

Spiral.- cuídate Scootaloo, mama siempre te estará viendo crecer desde el cielo – saliendo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Rose.- Applejack, ven un momento – le susurro algo en su oreja

Applejack.- ¡MAMAAA! –ruborizada

Rose.- de quien es la culpa-

Applejack.- mía – bajando la cabeza

Rose.- entonces acepte sus responsabilidades, y recuerda, que soy la madre más orgullosa al tener una hija como tú, sin importar que.

Siendo la última en salir del círculo, ya reunidos los 4 como esferas de luz, comenzaron a danzar entre si mientras se dirigían al cielo para desaparecer de la vista de todos, al ver como se alejaban, Yari pudo sentir como su pecho era apretado por Scootaloo que intentaba contener la tristeza de separarse de nuevo de sus padres, más en esta ocasión ya no estaba sola, aun tenia al humano que prometió ser su familia por sobre todas las cosas.

Yari se limitó a abrazarla para intentar consolarla, pero noto que no era la única, se Apple Bloom se fue a refugiar en los cascos de Granny Smith, vio que Applejack intentaba ser fuerte ante la situación, con cuidado él se sentó en el suelo y tomo el casco de Applejack para atraerla a su hombro y darle un abrazo.

Yari.- está bien, que llores, eso significa que realmente siguen viviendo en tu corazón

Al oír esas palabras, Applejack rompió en llanto y oculto su rostro en el hombro de Yari, por primera vez desde que sus padres ya no regresaron, Applejack había vuelto a llorar, tantos años de llevar esa carga tan pesada con ella, pudo liberarse de ella aunque sea por un momento, el cual quedo grabado en los corazones de los que participaron en ese casual y bello reencuentro familiar.


	57. De regreso a Ponyville

De regreso a Ponyville, Yari junto con los demás estaban saliendo de Everfree, todos estaban algo cansados pero alegres de la visita que habían realizado la cual dio como un encuentro que conmovió a la mayoría, Yari cargo a Scootaloo en sus brazos todo el camino de regreso, después de despedirse de la familia Apple cada quien estaba a punto seguir su camino hasta que algo detuvo a Yari.

Applejack.- espera… - tirando de su gabardina

Yari.- ¿qué sucede? – arrodillándose para estar a la altura

Applejack.- todavía no estoy conforme con la idea, pero… - sonrojándose- creo que no puedo negar que me enamore de ti, pero no te hagas ilusiones, solo, quiero confirmar que mis sentimientos...

Yari.- no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso – sonriendo –por cierto, tengo curiosidad, que te dijo tu mama antes de partir

Applejack.- no… - se acercó para susurrarle- que fuera más directa contigo…

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente de frente se miraron a los ojos, Applejack estaba más que sonrojada, Yari la miro con amor y sin dejar de cargar a Scootaloo, con su otra mano, guio a Applejack para que se dieran un beso de despedida corto pero pudieron sentir todo ese amor sincero que tenían el uno por el otro.

Yari.- te veré luego mi manzanita – mientras se levantaba

Applejack.- no vayas a tardar quieres – apenada

Después de separarse, sin dejarse de ver hasta el final, Yari continuo caminando por el pueblo con Scootaloo en los brazos, ahora Scootaloo era la que estaba algo confusa, era demasiada información para un solo día, es decir, el cambio de apariencia de Yari, el regreso de la princesa luna, el conocer a sus padres y la supuesta relación que tenía con Applejack, era demasiado para su mente algo infantil, tanto era su frustración por entenderlo, que era demasiado notorio, incluso para Yari.

Yari.- sé que todo está confuso pero tratare de explicarte lo mejor que pueda, así que pregunta tus dudas

Scootaloo.- bueno, para empezar, ¿conociste a mis padres?

Yari.- si, recuerdas ese robot, pues me mando al pasado, conocí a tus padres y a los de Applejack, de hecho te conocí cuando apenas tenías unos meses de nacida.

Scootaloo.- ¿realmente no me abandonaron?

Yari.- no, por culpa mía que no pude protegerlos, ellos fallecieron, lo único que podía hacer era asegurar que pudieras tener un hogar hasta que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de ti.

Scootaloo.- cuenta me, como eran… - acurrucándose en su hombro.

Yari.- aun cuando pase un día entero con ellos, te diré que tienes la misma personalidad que tu padre, temeraria, terca, siempre querían superarse, tu madre, era muy comprensiva, atenta y por lo que note, le gustaba bromear con los demás.

Scootaloo.- crees que los pueda ver otra vez…

Yari.- ellos siempre están cuidando de ti, aun cuando los veas todo el tiempo, ellos estarán en tu corazón… -sacando la foto de ellos- pero será mejor que enmarquemos esto para nunca olvidarlos

Scootaloo.- sip, aunque, sé que… ellos son mis padres… ¿pero, puedo seguir diciéndote papa?

Yari.- ¿enserio? – deteniéndose – ¿aun quieres llamarme así, aun me ves de esa manera? – con la voz algo quebradiza

Scootaloo.- es como dijiste, no los estoy remplazando, tendrán un lugar en mi corazón, pero eso no cambia el hecho que te adopte como mi papa

Yari.- gracias – abrazándola – gracias por ese bello regalo… - le salieron lagrimas

Scootaloo.- no te pongas sentimental… - comenzando a llorar- que luego yo también me pongo así y estamos frente a todos

Yari.- que importa, que sepan lo feliz de que me aceptes como tu papa

Scootaloo.- tonto…

Aun cuando no se vean el uno al otro, podían sentir la sonrisa que tenían durante el abrazo, todos los que se detenían para apreciar ese acto de amor, sentía como conmovían su corazón al punto de compartir la alegría de esa singular familia, después de limpiarse los ojos y separarse, Scootaloo se bajó de los brazos de Yari.

Yari.- ¿Qué paso, adónde vas?

Scootaloo.- me acorde que tengo un asunto que atender, te veo en la casa para la cena…

Yari solo vio como salía corriendo con una gran sonrisa, sabía que tramaba algún tipo de sorpresa, considerando que era posible que las crusader intervinieran se preocupó, "no, lo hace de corazón, así sea un pastel envenenado, me lo comeré con orgullo" se dijo a sí mismo, de repente algo llamado su atención, pudo percatarse de la presencia de Spike que tenía una lista como las que acostumbraba Twilight.

Como un clik, Yari recordó lo que había pasado con Spike al ver a Rarity besándolo, tenía que hablar con él, después de todo, todavía seguía siendo su hermano adoptivo, pero sabiendo lo orgulloso que era él bebe dragón, decidió tomar medidas extremas, comenzó a flexionar sus piernas para prepararse para correr, después de asumir posición de carrera, salió disparado.

Nada fuera de lo normal para un humano, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle competencia a Applejack en una carrera, tomo a Spike por detrás y lo cargo como si fuera un peluche, Spike dejó caer su pluma y la lista por el susto, para cuando se enteró, estaba siendo secuestrado por Yari, estaba corriendo sin detenerse hasta que llego a Everfree, paso de largo la casa de Zecora hasta llegar al antiguo refugio donde había estado entrenando con Silver y Madness mil años atrás.

( /watch?v=eDSBua4egDM )

Yari arrojo a Spike al interior de la cueva, mientras Spike se reponía vio como el cabello de Yari cambio momentariamente al mismo color que el de Applejack, movió una gran roca para bloquear la única salida del lugar, después de retomar un descanso y que su cabello regresara a ser blanco se sentó felizmente en la entrada mientras miraba a Spike.

Yari.- listo, de esta manera nadie nos molestara

Spike.- ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Y ¿Por qué BLOQUEASTES LA SALIDA?

Yari.- para que no intentaras escapar de nuestra platica…

Spike.- ha? – se pasmo al recordar la escena del hospital

Yari.- ya te acordaste… - se inclinó para esquivar una escupida de fuego

Spike.-¡CALLATE NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CON UN TRAIDOR! –furioso

Yari.- sé que no es una excusa, pero en mi defensa, ella me beso – esquivando de nuevo el fuego

Spike.- ¡como si te fuera a creer eso, me entere de lo que paso en Canterlot!

Yari.- ¿Quién te…

Spike.- todo el mundo lo sabe, salió en los periódicos- comenzó a llorar- incluso había una foto donde la besaste… no quería creerlo… pensé que habría una explicación para ello… pero… pero ese día… cuando fui a visitarte… sentí que me morí… ¡¿Por qué tu?!... lo creería de todos menos de ti…

Yari.- *suspiro* no pienso mentirte pues eso no hacen los hermanos, si es que me sigues considerando de esa manera, es verdad, yo amo a Rarity de la misma forma que tú lo haces…

Spike.- ¡pero tú ya tenías a la princesa luna, pensé que se odiaban por como peleaban, incluso pensé que tendrías algo con Twilight porque la vi con varias fotos tuyas!

Yari.- enserio, cielos, no pensé que twi fuera de las acosadoras ocultas, aunque supongo que era fácil de entender, creo que no aprendió bien cuando siguió a Pinkie

Spike.- pero… lo que más me dolió, fue que ella te acepto… -miro el suelo - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con un humano si y no con un dragón? ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que me diferencia a ti? ¿POR QUEEE?

Yari.- no creo que la raza tenga algo que ver, conozco a la prueba del amor entre ponis y dragones, no tienes nada de malo, incluso diría que eres mejor que yo, si tuviera que decir la diferencia seria que tú eres un chico bueno y yo no.

Spike.- de que hablas… - mirándolo – como que no eres un chico bueno, as salvado a las chicas y a todas incontables veces… eres un héroe

Yari.- no Spike, no soy un héroe – miro su palma derecha – nunca lo fui, nunca lo seré, tan solo hice lo que mejor se hacer y lo que se hacer no es muy agradable para este mundo ni el mío… - apretó su puño – hago las cosas según me las dictan el corazón, aun si eso significa tomar una vida…

Spike.- ¿de qué hablas?

Yari.- un héroe vela por la salvación de todos incluso de los villanos, un héroe verdadero nunca mancha sus manos con sangre… - lo miro fríamente – yo he matado tanto en este como en mi mundo para poder proteger lo que amo… creme que no soy lo que todos piensan

Spike.- eso no es verdad, tú nunca… nunca harías algo asi – asustándose

Yari.- solo piénsalo, ¿por qué crees que los humanos son temidos siendo que se podrían comparar con los ponis terrestres?, el ser humano es de las únicas especies que mata a los suyos por mera diversión…

Spike.- ¿por qué me cuentas esto?, ¿porque me dices esto ahora?

Yari.- por que se avecinan tiempos oscuros, tiempos que solo he visto en el mi mundo, créeme que necesito a alguien de confianza a mi lado, te necesito más de lo que piensas y no quiero que nuestra hermandad se pierda por una yegua.

Spike.- es fácil decirlo para ti, tu no perdiste el amor de tu vida…

Yari.- te sorprendería saber la verdad… *suspiro* pero recuerda lo que te dije, tú tienes el mejor destino de todos, puede que Rarity no sea con quien compartas tu vida, pero créeme que hay otras esperando a siquiera les prestes algo de atención.

Spike.- no puedo… ella era toda mi vida… mi sueño… todo lo que tenía…

Yari.- mmmm, ahora eres tú el que necesita tragos… -

Se hizo un silencio en donde Yari comenzó a pensar que haría mientras Spike estaba lidiando con la herida de su corazón, hasta que Yari mostro un rostro de iluminación donde le había llegado una idea, de sus bolcillos saco un cuchillo algo extraño, parecía el diente de algún dragón, con ella se cortó la palma de su mano izquierda, comenzó a sangrar, Spike miro algo conmocionado pues no sabía que era lo que tramaba, con su mano sana tomo la sangre con su dedo y se dirigió a Spike, justo en su frente comenzó a dibujar, Spike se resistió pero Yari lo atrapo con sus piernas, dibujo un rombo encerrado en un círculo con líneas que atravesaban los lados de rombo.

Yari.-muestra me el potencial que yo veo en ti… - mientras lo soltaba

Spike comenzó a sentir ardor en su frente se retorció de dolor mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir una fuerte luz, cuando el brillo comenzó a cesar había crecido, ahora tenía el tamaño de un poni mayor mientras se mantuviera de pie, su aspecto se hizo más de lagartija y las espinas de su cuerpo se agudizaron encorvado hacia atrás, para Yari Spike había tomado el aspecto de Charmeleon salvo que sus patas eran más largas, cuando Spike se dio cuenta de lo que paso se asustó.

Spike.- ¡qué fue lo que hicisteis!

Yari.- libere tú potencial, tu poder ya no es solo de tu corazón, sino también la mía al confiar ciegamente en ti

Spike.- ¿por que haces esto? – mirándolo con duda

Yari.- en la condición en la que me encuentro y tu nuevo aspecto, podemos sostener un combate…

Spike.- ¡eso jamás lo haría!, se más que nadie lo poderoso que eres, jamás pensaría en pelear contigo

Yari.- entonces tan rápido renuncias a Rarity… - en tono de burla- entonces no la amabas como decías, entonces disfrutare hacerla mia…

Spike.- ¡CALLAAAATEEEE!

( /watch?v=FFOcsVWGAQs )

Tiro un puñetazo lleno de rabia contra Yari, el lo esquivo acostándose por completo en el suelo, la roca que estaba sirviendo de bloqueo fue partida en varias dejando libre la entrada, Yari rodo y comenzó a dar saltos hacia atrás mientras evitaba zarpazos de Spike, pues entre más pasaba el tiempo Yari decía más y más cosas para enfurecer a Spike.

Yari.-¿Enserio eso es todo? – Esquivando – ahora entiendo porque nunca te considero más que un simple sirviente…

Spike.- ¡ya cállate! Eres el peor hermano en la historia…

Yari.- si, pero eso le basto a Rarity… - esquivo

Spike.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!

Yari.- esta será mi primera enseñanza como tu hermano mayor - colocándose a espaldas de el – los chicos buenos como tú se quedan con las prostitutas…

Lo pateo para que chocara contra una roca, Spike intento levantarse pero sintió como Yari piso una de sus garras con el pie mientras se inclinaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yari.- patanes como yo nos quedamos con las princesas, eso incluye a tu preciada Rarity

Spike zafo sus garras del pie de Yari y trato de escupir fuego a Yari este dio distintos saltos hasta llegar a una roca la cual muy apenas contuvo la torre de fuego que le era lanzada, Spike estaba consumido por su ira, ya no le importaba nada más que darle su merecido a Yari, de repente, Yari salió de la roca con su gabardina como escudo, a travesó la columna de fuego hasta llegar a Spike y darle una patada para mandarlo lejos.

Spike rodo, cuando sintió que topo con algo se levantó y se apoyó en el desnivel, se dio cuenta que estaba sosteniéndose de una de las fuentes que estaba en el pueblo, miro y realmente contemplo que los demás ponis lo miraban de manera peculiar, pero lo más impactante fue que de entre la multitud estaba Twilight que tenía tiempo buscando al bebe dragón, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando lo vio crecido.

Todos los ponis recordaron la vez que Spike se volvió egoísta y creció descontroladamente, todos se mantuvieron al margen, cuando Spike trato de decir algo fue interrumpido por Yari que lo tomo de la nuca y lo trato de ahogar en la fuente, Spike trataba de liberarse pero le era imposible superar la fuerza de Yari, sintió como lo sacaban para que pudiera respirar.

Yari.- sabes te diré algo… - se acercó para susurrarle- pienso hacerla mía y que tenga mis hijos…

De un movimiento, Spike dio un codazo en la cara de Yari para liberarse y comenzar a dar golpes a siniestra a Yari, uno a uno fue conectando golpes, mas esto no se quedó así, con cada golpe que Spike daba, Yari le regresaba otro de igual fuerza, Spike estaba consumido por su furia mientras que Yari estaba sonriendo como si disfrutara la pelea, pero la más mortificada era Twilight.

Twilight.-¡Spike, Yari! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Detengan se!

Ella uso su magia para detenerlos con su telequinesia pero algo sin precedentes paso, no solo Yari, sino también Spike se resistió y usando su fuerza bruta rompió el aura mágica que lo rodeaba, sin perder tiempo, Spike siguió dando golpes que eran bloqueado por regresados por Yari, uno de ellos dio un giro para dar una patada a Spike haciendo que se estrellara contra un puesto de frutas.

Yari.- no te metas Twilight… - limpiando se la poca sangre de su boca- esto es un asunto entre el dragón y yo…

Twilight.- pero de que estas hablando, Spike es solo un bebe el…

Yari.- NO… el ya no es un bebe, la edad de un dragón no se rige por la edad, sino por su mente…

Spike.-GRRRRAAAAAAAAA – se abalanzó contra el

Yari.- el crecía siguiendo tus términos … - dándole un rodillazo en el estómago – el sería un adulto si lo deseara – lo tomo del cuello para alzarlo en el aire – ¿esto es todo lo que tienes?… ¿con esto piensas luchar por el amor de tu vida?

Spike.- sue…suéltame… - tomando la mano de Yari

Yari.- vamos, eso no es todo tu poder, si dices que la amas, demuéstralo, demuestra que la amas más que yo…

Twilight.- ¡YA DETENTE!, él no puede seguir… es tan solo un niño

Yari.- eso nunca me detuvo… en este o cualquier otro mundo hay dos fuentes de poder ilimitadas, una es el amor… si tu amor no puede lidiar con la carga, entonces usa tu furia… demuéstrame que puedo confiártela… que darás tu vida por ella… de lo contrario quítate de mi camino, ¡pues mi amor por Rarity es superior a tuyo!

Spike.- no puedo… -comenzó a llorar – la amo… la amo demasiado…

Yari.- ¿estás seguro que la amas? – Soltándolo – ¿dime los defectos de Rarity?

Spike.- ¿eh? – Tratando de reponerse- ¡ella no tiene defectos…!

Yari.- ¡error!

Yari lo pateo en la barbilla dejándolo de espaldas, sin darle tiempo de levantarse, puso su pie sobre el haciendo presión para causarle dolor y mantenerlo en el suelo.

Yari.- ella es caprichosa, voluble, muy refinada, incluso tiene un gran ego… mires por donde la mires es toda un diva que cree que merece todo en bandeja de plata… - lo dijo todo con desagrado

Spike.- ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

Yari.- ¿Por qué? , fácil – quito su pie- porque la amo, uno quiere a las personas por su cualidades, pero, las amamos por sus defectos – le extendió su mano – cuando hayas entendido eso, con gusto volveré a pelear contigo…

Spike.- crees que pueda… -tomando su mano

Yari.- claro… para eso estamos los hermanos… - lo levanto – por mientras trata de recuperarte y acostumbrarte a ese cuerpo que tengo algo planeado…

Spike.- recuerdo...

AAaaAAaAAaAaaAAAaaaa – ambos gritaron mientras sus orejas eran estiradas

Twilight.- ¡cómo es que se pusieran apelara en medio de la ciudad! En especial tu Yari ¡como pudiste hacerle eso al pobre Spike!

Yari.- es cosa de macho, ¿verdad Spike?

Spike.- es verdad, ya no soy un bebe, mírame

Twilight.- ¡eso no importa! Ahora los dos recibirán una severa reprimenda de mi parte – comenzó a caminar estirándolos con su magia

Spike.- Aaah, Yari… aaaAah, ¿crees que puedas liberaron?

Yari.- lo siento Aaah, pero se me acabo AAaah, toda mi magia – (TwT)

Mientras todos se ponían a reír por la escena que estaban presenciando, y la pobre unicornio morada estaba más que furiosa, el par de hermanos se reían de saber que aun cuando hubiera una mujer de por medio, eso no evitó que siguieran siendo los peculiares hermanos que Spike siempre quiso tener.


	58. Recorriendo las calles

Recorriendo la calles de Ponyville vemos a Yari que se estaba destapando los oídos mientras mostraba una cara de fastidio total, después saco una hoja de su gabardina junto con una pluma, en la hoja venia distintas anotaciones con recuadros para marcar las acciones realizansa.

Yari.- hablar con Spike, listo – marcando un recuadro- lo que no me esperaba era el sermón de Twilight…

**Flash back**

Vemos tanto a Yari como a Spike con su nuevo aspecto sentados en el suelo mientras Twilight caminaba frente a ellos de un lado hacia otro, estaba tan furiosa que no podían sacarla de su sermón sobre buen comportamiento en las ciudades, y sobre todo, de nunca dejar que las discusiones pasen a lo físico porque puede que alguien resulte herido y bla bla bla…, nada nuevo para Spike pero Yari, era la primera vez que tenía un largo sermón por parte de la unicornio….

Twilight.- y en resumen no solo pelear es un acto barbárico que demuestra lo poco civilizado y evolucionado de sus especies si no también… (Siguió hablando)

Yari.- psss, Spike – murmuro – toma esto…

Arriesgándose a que lo regañaran, Spike estiro sus garras para tomar lo que Yari le estaba pasando a escondidas, cuando lo tuvo en sus garras, miro para encontrarse con el collar de cruz que Yari tenía en un principio, sin voltear miro a su costado para ver a Yari.

Yari.- te lo ganaste…

Twilight.- ¡ME ESTAN PRESTANDO ATENCION! – interrumpiendo

Yari.- la verdad, deje de oír después de "una tarde de primavera"

Twilight.- eso fue casi el principio – enojándose

Yari.- no lo puedo evitar…

Desde el suelo se levanto lo necesario para estar un poco mas arriba que Twilight y rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su mentón quedando a escasos milímetros de unir sus labios, el movimiento fue tan repentino que Twilight no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar que dando es esa situación tan comprometedora, podía sentir como levemente sus labios se rosaban, el latir del corazón de Yari provoco que el de ella aumentara y por último, su ojos contemplaron como solamente ella se reflejaba en los ojos de Yari.

Yari.- tú provocas que me distraigas con tu belleza

Twilight.- a baba aab abab aba baaba – tartamudeo de los nervios y sin poder decir nada

Yari.- eso me recuerda tengo dudas sobre la anatomía de los ponis, crees poder enseñarme de manera práctica… como se hacen los potrillos

Ante la declaración Twilight se sonrojo tanto que se desmayo de la impresión, quedando colgada de los brazos de Yari, el solo giro hacia atrás para hacer la señal de victoria hacia Spike.

Yari.- y así mi querido Spike es como se pone en mute a Twilight

Spike.- pero no tendrás problemas después

Yari.- posiblemente – mirando a Twilight – pero luego le compensare…

**Fin del flash back**

Yari.- parece que todavía están muy altos sus puntos de amor, tendré que crear más eventos para hacer que me ame de nuevo – guardo la lista – bueno, primero lo primero, tengo cosas que hacer antes de siquiera hablar con las demás.

Justo antes de que la noche callera, Yari retorno a su casa en donde al abrir la puerta vio salir a Horo completamente asustada pues por lo que pudo ver había humo, "demonios luna quemo otra cosa" pensó mientras corría a la cocina, cuando entro, estaba completamente lleno de humo, tapando su boca busco la ventana para dejar escapar el humo, solo escuchaba que alguien más tocia además de él, cuando por fin se despejo, encontró a Scootaloo con un delantal y con el horno algo quemado.

Yari.- ¿dime que no intentaste cocinar?

Scootaloo.- quería darte una sorpresa cocinando unos cupcakes, pero no se que salió mal, seguí las instrucciones de Pinkie.

Yari.- ese fue el problema, solo ella puede entenderse a ella misma, además … - tomo a la pegaso para cargarla – no tenias que prepararme nada, con lo que me dijiste esta tarde me basto

Scootaloo.- lo sé, pero quería demostrarte cuanto apreciaba que me hayas presentado a mis papas – alterándose - ¡pero eso no quiere decir que te deje de querer como mi papa!

Yari.- lo sé, y eso me hace feliz, por ahora creo que tenemos que limpiar esto

Scootaloo.- creo que no obtendré mi cutie mark de repostera

Luna.- eso es obvio – entrando a la cocina – salgo un momento para traer la noche y encuentro casi quemada la cocina.

Yari.- ¿extrañas quemarla? –recibiendo un naranjazo en la cara

Luna.- no me hace gracia – algo furiosa

Yari.- ok, tranquila, bueno, que les parece si salimos a cenar en familia, para celebrar que todos estamos reunidos de nuevo – sintió una mordida en su tobillo – Aaaah, si, tu también bienes Horo

Luna.- pues tengo mucho que no salgo a disfrutar una cena en un restaurante, ¡ya se! Hay un restaurante que siempre veía con curiosidad desde el telescopio

Yari.- me parece bien, Scoo, sube y límpiate antes de ir

Asintió con la cabeza y salto delos brazos de Yari para ser seguida por Horo, tan pronto ella subió las escaleras luna contemplo a Yari limpiarse el poco hollín que tenia por parte de Scootaloo, al notar que luna se reía de él, tomo un poco del hollín y se dispuso a ensuciar a luna, esta se resistió cayendo mas en un juego de "atrápame", hasta que Yari la abrazo por detrás, de la inercia de la persecución ambos cayeron al suelo, acomodándose sin soltar a luna, Yari se sentó y recargo su espalda en la pared mientras con su mano manchaba a luna en la mejilla.

Luna.- ¡noo, basta, déjame, me voy a ensuciar! – riéndose de las cosquillas que le provocaba

Yari.- es el castigo por burlarte de mí

Luna.- no es mi culpa, te veías gracioso

Yari.- sabes – acercándose a su oído para susurrarle – cuando regresemos, y Scoo este dormida, ¿que tal si celebramos nuestro reconciliamiento, a una manera, mas intima?– mordió su oreja al final

Luna.- ¡AAah!, detente – sintiendo algo de placer – Scoo puede bajar en cualquier momento…

Yari.- eso no responde a mi pregunta – deslizando su mano por uno de sus costados

Luna.- detente- se ruborizo – y...yo…yo quería reservarme para el matrimonio…

Yari.- eh? – Deteniéndose en seco – ¿no me digas que…?

Luna.- ¡no lo digas! – tapándose el rostro con sus cascos

Al caer en cuenta, tenia lógica, todo el tiempo que paso encerrada la privo de convivir con muchos machos, pero considerando la edad que tenía cuando ella tenía antes de ser Nightmare moon, pensó lo peor, pero ella seguía pura, nadie la había tocado de esa manera, todavía no había unido su cuerpo al de alguien mas, Yari sonrió y la abrazo pero esta vez en una forma mas tierna y amorosa.

Yari.-está bien, te entiendo…

Luna.- ¿enserio?- destapándose

Yari.- enserio, tengo que estar a la altura de ese momento, puesto que es uno de los grandes tesoros que puedes dar a la persona que amas, realmente, no sé si sea digno de eso…

Luna.- yo decido eso…- inflando las mejillas

Yari.- entonces hagamos que sea especial

Scootaloo.- ¿que harán especial?

Sacándolos de su burbuja, la pregunta inocente de Scootaloo causo que Yari pusiera un cara de susto y luna una de vergüenza, Yari contemplo a luna y acertando en su predicción su cuerno comenzó a brillar, "se me olvida que dios me odia" pensó mientras era explotado y lanzado por el aire atravesando la pared.

Una aseada después, pronto los 4 se tele trasportaron gracias al poder de luna, puesto que la tele trasportación que Yari conoce está limitada a solo moverse a donde esta un ki conocido, aparecieron frente a un restaurante el cual parecía algo elegante, pero sin llegar a las 5 estrellas, tan pronto entraron fueron recibidos por uno de los unicornios que trabajaba de mesero, Yari le pidió que le dijeran una mesa en el balcón y dio un soborno para que dejaran pasar y atendieran a Horo, tras ser escotados todos a la mesa tomaron sus respectivos lugares, con el mesero tomando sus órdenes.

Yari.- mmmm, porque siento que no podre comer nada del menú… - mirado la carta

Luna.- vamos, no seas quisquilloso, tiene que haber algo que puedas comer

Scootaloo.- mira, ¿que te parece esto?

Yari.- guarnición de pastelillos… creo que los pediré junto con la ensalada de fruta, por favor evite ponerle heno.

Mesero.- como ordene, ¿y para las damas?

Scootaloo.-yo quiero una pasto con heno frito

Luna.- eso suena bien, yo también quiero una orden igual.

Yari.- por favor tráigale un tazón con leche para Horo

Mesero.- como ordene- Tomo las cartas y se retiro para traer su orden

Yari.- bueno, cuéntenme que paso esa semana que estuve dormido

Luna.- además de que nos mortificaste por que no sabíamos si despertarías, no mucho realmente

Scootaloo.- tenía miedo de eso – bajando sus orejas de tristeza

Yari.- lo siento, pero lo bueno fue que fueron a despertarme, y sé que lloraste cuando fuiste a visitarme

Scootaloo.- lo sabias

Yari.- si, por alguna razón sabía que era lo que pasaba afuera pero no podía reaccionar, lo que me recuerda, cierta alicornio no fue a visitarme – mirando a luna con cierta malicia

Luna.- no fue mi culpa – desviando la mirada de pena- estaba más ocupada buscando como despertarte

Yari.- lo sé- tomando su casco – gracias por despertarme

Se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual causo que luna se pusiera roja de la vergüenza, Scootaloo al contemplar la muestra de amor, se quedo pensando, hasta que la inocencia de la pequeña pegaso, genero una pregunta.

Scootaloo.- ¿Por qué no la besaste en los labios como a applejack?

Se escucho como los huesos de la mano de Yari tronaban donde luna estaba apretando de la furia, Yari solo podía soportar el dolor de su mano, pues no quería echarle a perder la cena a los demás ponis, pronto se estaba encorvando del dolor, solo alcanzo a moverse lo suficiente para ver que una estaba sonriendo dulcemente como si nada estuviera pasando, pero en realidad, se podía ver muy apenas entre los parpados, un aura siniestra con sed de sangre.

Luna.- ¿a que te refieres Scootaloo?

Scootaloo.- es que papa y yo fuimos con Applejack y su familia, en dos ocasiones se besó en la boca…

Luna.- enserio – apretando más – ¿y que mas hicieron?

Scootaloo.- pues fuimos a visitar la tumba de mis padres

Luna.- ¿tus padres?-

Dejando de hacer presión y dejando libre a Yari, solo podía gritar para sus adentros mientras trataba de reacomodar los huesos de su mano.

Scootaloo.- si – emocionada – fue grandioso, papa lucho contra un feo monstruo, con la ayuda de mis padres el pudo vencerlo y mandarlo a volar, ¡fue grandioso! incluso puede hablar con ellos un rato.

Luna.- ¿como fue que…? –miro a Yari

Yari.- el amor hace cosas imposibles, incluso poder hablar con tus seres amados, claro, una pequeña ayuda no cae mal.

Luna.- enserio, que cada día me sorprendes – dijo con un suspiro – ¿en cuanto a lo de applejack? – regresando a su sed de sangre

Yari.- ¿quien es la novia numero uno? – sudando frio

Luna.- dilo

Yari.- tú claro, deberías de saberlo…

Con su mano sana la tomo de la nuca y la acerco rápidamente para poder besarla, esto tomo por sorpresa a luna pero tras unos segundo dejo de resistirse para disfrutar del beso, Scootaloo solamente se medio tapo los ojos pues de cierta forma era un poco más vergonzoso verlos que lo que vio con applejack, pero el gusto duro poco pues el sonido de un Flash causó que luna se alejara de Yari, vio hacia atrás y vio a un poni paparazzi el cual salto del balcón para caer en una carreta y huir.

Yari.- algo me dice que saldremos en el periódico

Luna.- no si lo evito… - siendo detenida por Yari

Yari.- que más da, que todo el mundo sepa que nos amamos, tengo a una de las princesas mas lindas por novia

Luna.- tonto – sonrojándose

Mesero.- lamento interrumpir, pero les e traído su cena

El unicornio sirvió la mesa los platillos correspondientes de cada quien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de uno de los bolcillos de Yari el saco lo que parecía ser un trozo de carne seca, le dio una a Horo despistadamente, y tomo un pedazo para el mismo, la cena continuo un rato compartiendo comentarios de que tan deliciosa estaba, hasta que a mediación de esta, Yari decidió hablar seriamente con Scootaloo.

Tras explicarle de manera que ella entendiera, Scootaloo ahora estaba algo consiente de la situación de la que tendría que ser parte Yari dentro de un mes, y como todo lo que ella conocía podría cambiar, así como el asunto de que él se había declarado a todas y que también era novio de Celestia, a lo cual surgieron unas preguntas.

Scootaloo.- ¿entonces la princesa Celestia también es mi mama?

Yari.- bueno… técnicamente…

Scootaloo.- pero se puede tener varias novias

Yari.- no estoy muy consciente de las leyes de la poligamia en Equestria – miro a luna

Luna.- está permitida dado que hay más número de yeguas que potros, pero no es muy practicado.

Yari.- supongo que es difícil compartir al que amas

Luna.- no tienes una idea – frunciendo el seño

Scootaloo.- mmmm, una, 2, 5, 8, no me importa– mirado hacia abajo – yo solo quiero estar con mi papa y tener una familia

Yari.- es un bello sentimiento Scoo, descuida, tratare de darte una gran familia

Scootaloo.- lo que quiero es que me enseñes el negocio familiar – animándose – quiero patear traseros como tu – lo miro algo enojada- tu dijiste que me entrenarías.

Yari.- lo sé, lo sé, no se me olvida, solo que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, te parece que el próximo lunes iniciamos

Scootaloo.- pero falta casi una semana

Yari.- son solo 5 días

Scootaloo.- es lo mismo – inflando las mejillas de enojada

Después de unas cuantas risas ante la reacción de Scootaloo, la cena continuo y pronto esta llego a su final, una vez que regresaron a su hogar, se dispusieron a dormir, Yari arropo Scootaloo y Horo en la misma cama, luego le dio el beso de buenas noches, salió de la habitación y se topo en el pasillo con luna, al parecer estaba lago nerviosa.

Yari.- ¿que pasa? – en voz baja

Luna.- es que… bueno… yo… yo quería pedirte… bueno… - junto todo el coraje que tenia - ¡quiero que duermas conmigo!

Yari estaba en shock, pues esa proposición levanto su imaginación a muchas, muchas, MUCHAS imágenes R34 que el tenia en su mente sobre luna, Yari la tomo del casco y fueron a la habitación de luna, sin que pudiera decir nada, en la empujo hacia la cama quedando de espaldas y luego él se acomodo encima de ella, teniendo los rostros muy cerca Yari comenzó a acariciar a luna por la cintura mientras la comenzaba a besar, al sentir toda esa provocación, luan opuso algo de resistencia para separarse.

Luna.- ¡que haces! – en un tono normal

Yari.- dijiste que querías dormir conmigo – luego para besarla en el cuello – descuida, seré gentil por ser especial para ti

Luna.- ¡queee! – dado se cuenta de lo que la confusión - ¡no me refería a eso idiota!

Yari.- ¿a no? – separándose

Luna.- ¡NOOOO! – tratando de no subir tanto la voz – solo quería que durmiéramos en la misma cama, como un verdadero matrimonio

Yari.- OOOooooh, con que era eso –recostándose a un lado para verla de costado – perdón, creo que me emocioné

Luna.- eres un pervertido

Yari.- no me culpes, tú fuiste la que me tentó con esas palabras, además – tomando su crin para olerlo – no sé si resista la tentación de algo tan hermoso

Luna.- ¿por que haces eso? – algo sonrojada

Yari.- es como cuando hueles tu flor favorita o tu comida favorita, te encanta sentir esa fragancia que te hace adorarla – la abrazo

Luna.- enserio eres un pervertido…

Yari.- puede que sí, pero creo que por hoy me conformo con abrazarte…


	59. El Fin

El fin de la noche estaba llegando a su fin y luna se había levantado para descender su astro mientras veía como el sol salía desde el otro lado del horizonte, a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones, realmente se molestó que la noche terminara pues todavía no quería ser separada de su amado el cual estaba recostado en su cama, ella solamente se introdujo de nuevo al interior de la cama para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Al sentirla Yari se giró para estar de frente y abrazarla tomándola de la cintura, pusieron sus frentes una con la otra tomando cuidado del cuerno de luna, no se molestaron en abrir los ojos, les bastaba con sentir su presencia y sentir su calor, Yari le hacía leves caricias por su cintura sacando una sonrisa a la alicornio.

Yari.- mmmmmm, no me quiero levantar… - como niño pequeño

Luna.- ¿quien dice que tienes que hacerlo?, quédate con migo todo lo que quieras.

Yari.- es demasiado tentador esa propuesta, pero tengo cosas que hacer

Luna.- 5 minutos más – ahora ella sonaba como una potra

Yari.- te lo compensare en la noche

Le dio un beso en los labios antes de levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse, luna seguía recostada en la cama contemplándolo mientras se vestía, fue cuando noto algo que paso por desapercibido durante la noche, el cuerpo de Yari estaba lleno de cicatrices, quemaduras, incluso se podría decir que le faltaban pedazos de carne, mas con sus ropas no se notaban en absoluto; tenía una gran colección de heridas las cuales la mayoría ella conocía.

Luna.- ¿cómo puedes seguir como si nada después de lo que has sufrido?

Yari.- la misma razón que evito que me suicidara años atrás – mirándola – el amor que les tengo.

Luna.- ni en mis tiempos en el reino de los unicornios había visto semejante martirio

Yari.- créeme – acercando se e inclinándose en la cama- tú y las demás lo valen

Mientras sostenía su mejilla, Yari la acerco para darle un beso más largo y apasionado que a los que acostumbraban, luna vio como salía de la habitación y lanzo una gran suspiro al ver cerrar la puerta, habría seguido sonsañando de no ser porque una carta apareció frente a ella, usando su magia la abrió y la comenzó a leer.

Luna.- mi hermana y Cadence vienen a la casa, o no, tengo que preparar algo para recibirlas.

Con cierta prisa salió de la habitación para preparar la bienvenida, mientras tanto Yari estaba caminando por la calle comiendo una manzana, era temprano así que los demás ponis apenas estaban abriendo sus negocios al público, pronto llegó a su destino, la boutique de Rarity, al parecer todavía no habría, miro por los alrededores y vio una de las ventanas abiertas.

Sostuvo la manzana con su boca mientras se preparaba para dar un salto, su cabello se tornó monetariamente al de Applejack y dio un salto mayor de dos metros, lo suficiente para posicionarse en el marco de la ventana, su cabello retorno a ser blanco, abrió la ventana y se sentó en el marco contemplando que se había topado con la habitación de Rarity, la cual no estaba del todo agraciada.

Era como si Rainbow Dash se hubiera estrellado con todas las cosas y desordenado, pero entre las cosas, noto una gran cantidad de pañuelos en el suelo alrededor de la cama, vio un gran bulto cubierto por las sabanas el cual respiraba de forma irregular, ya que su Pinkie sentido no le advertía de nada en peculiar, asumió que se trataba de Rarity.

Termino de comer la manzana y camino por el cuarto para tirarlo en lo que parecía el cesto de basura, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en uno de los costados, extendió su mano para quitar la sabana de encima y como suponía, se trataba de Rarity, estaba usando su bata de baño y tenía su crin un desastre, ni hablar de su apariencia, todo su maquillaje estaba corrido, es taba dormida de tanto llorar, como estaría que tenía 4 cajas de pañuelos vacíos con ella.

Yari acaricio tiernamente su crin tratando de regresarle algo de esa belleza que siempre tenía, ella solo se movió un poco ante la sensación, tomando partida de la situación se acercó para comenzar a susurrarle en el oído para ver si lo graba hacerla hablar entre sueños.

Yari.- Rarity… - susurro- Rarity, ¿qué sucede?

Ella se movió y frunció el ceño, al parecer había reconocido la voz de Yari, pero realmente seguía dormida así que siguió susurrándole en su oído.

Yari.-Rarity… ¿por qué lloras?

Rarity.- Yari… - más dormida que nada

Yari.- ¿él tiene la culpa?

Rarity.- si… no soy… suficiente… - llorando en sueños

Yari.- eso no es verdad…

Rarity.- era… mi príncipe…

Al ver a la unicornio blanca llorar aun estando dormida, decidió terminar con eso y se inclinó todavía mas para poder besarla en la orilla de sus labios, sintió como estos se movían a formar una sonrisa, se enderezo viendo que ella también estaba despertando y acomodándose en la cama, cuando vio a Yari sentado en uno de los costados de la cama su reacción fue la esperada, dio una gran grito mientras de daba una fuerte cachetada, con su magia comenzó a lanzar cosas a Yari y con sus cascos tomo la colcha para cubrir su pecho.

Rarity.- ¡PERO QUE DESCARO EL TUYO! ¿Qué te da el derecho a irrumpir en la habitación de una dama? ¿Qué intentabas hacer mientras dormía? ¡CANALLA, TRUAN, SIN VERGÜENZA!

Mientras Yari estaba esquivando todo lo que Rarity encontraba para lanzarle, en la casa, tanto Celestia como Cadence estaban en la puerta siendo recibidas por luna, pasaron y vieron como un juego de bajillas con té y galletas las estaban esperando en la sala principal. Se sentaron quedando todas de frente y tras unos cuantos saludos formales comenzó la verdadera platica.

Luna.- no es que me desagrade su visita, pero, ¿Por qué tan temprano en el día?

Celestia.- en primera, quería ver a Yari, pero creo que ya se fue – luna entrecerró los ojos – además de que tenemos un asunto que discutir con respecto a la supuesta declaración de guerra.

Cadence.- todavía no sé por qué tengo que participar en este tipo de conversación.

Celestia.- son contadas, pero las guerras que he vivido en el pasado me han demostrado que uno puede dejar este mundo en cualquier momento.

Cadence.- esa es una manera sombría de pensar…

Celestia.- nuestro enemigo en cuestión era la maldad personificada en eras anteriores, y tal parece que Yari entiende eso.

Luna.- ¿qué información han reunido?

Celestia.- los ponis que han salido a investigar y peinar Ecuestria no han encontrado nada y dudo que lo hagan, más de mil años estuvo planeado esto, ya lo hubiéramos encontrado en el pasado.

Luna.- que es lo que haremos, de lo que se, han vivido muchos años de paz, tanto que no están listos para una verdadera guerra.

Celestia.- no haremos nada… - tomando de su te

Cadence.- ¿cómo que no haremos nada?

Luna.- ¿Yari verdad? – con cierto sarcasmo

Celestia.- así es, lo discutimos un día antes de que lo saliera de la bóveda.

**Flash back**

De noche en el palacio se ve como Celestia se encuentra en la bóveda frente al bloque de hielo que contiene congelado a Yari, su cuerno estaba brillando al igual que los ojos de Yari.

Celestia.- tal parece que mañana será cuando viajes al pasado – dijo en su mente

Yari.- ya era hora, este lugar es muy aburrido – dijo en la mente de Celestia

Celestia.- realmente te aburro

Yari.- no es eso, es solo, que se me ocurre unas cuantas ideas de como matar el tiempo a solas contigo

De repente Celestia se sonrojo mientras se cubría su rostro con su casco de la pena, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutándolo, pues todos los pensamientos que Yari tuvo se proyectaron en imágenes, o mejor dicho, como una película para Celestia en donde ellos estaban más que acaramelados.

Celestia.- no te basto con hacerlo todas las noches en el pasado

Yari.- que puedo decir, una vez que lo pruebas, te haces adicto, pero cambiando el tema, realmente necesito que sigas mis indicaciones mientras en esa semana trato de estar con las chicas.

Celestia.- sigo pensando que debería haber preparado a los guardias desde antes…

Yari.- si lo hubieras hecho habrías cambiado el curso de las cosas, créeme tengo un plan, solo espero que mis sospechas de que Tirek busque una guerra.

**Fin del flash back**

Celestia.- tal parece que tiene un plan para lidiar con esta guerra y no quiere que nos involucree…mos….

Celestia vio como la cara de luna estaba completamente fruncida mientras que con su magia comprimía la taza hasta no más poder, Cadence solamente se sonrojo y giro la vista ante la información que dio su tía pues quería evitar tener que imaginar esas cosas.

Luna.- hermana, quieres explicarme eso de "hacerlo todas las noches" – sus ojos brillaban

Celestia.- oh vamos luna como si no supieras de lo que hablo, ahora que pasaste la noche con él, de seguro a ti tampoco te dejo dormir.

La reacción que tuvo fue diferente a la que esperaba Celestia, luna abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, desvió la cara y parecía más una doncella inocente la cual, de lo que pudieron deducir por su reacción y la expresión de decepción de ella, entendieron que ella seguía inocente en ese sentido.

Celestia.-no me digas que… - luna bajo más la cabeza

Cadence.- vamos no es tan malo, así suele ser con las nuevas parejas…

Luna.- no… - algo tímida – es lo que piensan… es que… creo que lo hicimos…

Celestia.- ¿cómo que crees?

Luna.- pues verán… el solamente… se froto con mi entrepierna… no entro en mi… - se sonrojo- pero si terminamos

Ambas alicornios se quedaron sumergidas interpretando en lo que le habían dicho, por la mente de Celestia solamente paso la idea de "sigue igual de fogoso" mientras que Cadence pensaba, "que tipo de juegos son esos", el silencio se prolongó un tiempo más antes de que pudieran retomar la plática, mientras que de regreso a la casa de Rarity las cosas se habían puesto de una manera muy rara.

Yari.- tranquilízate… - esquivando unos maniquís- no sería capaz de hacerte daño…

Rarity.- como que no serias capaz, ya lo hiciste, me ilusionaste, pensé que teníamos algo especial… y resulto… y resulto ser que también lo hiciste con otras…. ¡Y con mis amigas!

Yari siguió esquivando a escasos centímetros de que lo golpearán, se volvió a acercar a la acama hasta que tomo a Rarity, la abrazo por detrás con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sostenía el cuerno de ella para así interferir con su magia, se colocó de tal manera que ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo, ella forcejeo pero no pudo librarse de Yari, pero fue caso perdido.

Yari.- entiende que te amo, nada cambiara eso…

Rarity.- ¡Suéltame!… solo eres otro que busca aprovecharse de los demás, creí que eras diferente…

Yari.- lo soy, al menos yo fui sincero contigo y te dije que amo a alguien más…

Rarity.- ¿por qué… porque me haces esto? – con lágrimas en los ojos

Yari.-por qué te amo, no me canso de decirlo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, si hubiera palabra más fuerte te la dedicaría, moriría nuevamente en tus cascos solo para verte sonreír -Lentamente soltó sus cascos y su cuerno– perdóname por no ser hombre de una sola flor, pero ten seguro que mi amor por ti es verdadero.

Con su mano giro su mentón hacia donde él estaba y la beso de forma tierna y respetuosa, Rarity seguía lagrimeando, no opuso resistencia ante el beso, se separaron y ambos se contemplaron a los ojos.

Yari.- te amo, sin importar lo que suceda, pero si realmente quieres que me detenga, dime que me odias, dime que no me amas, di que ese beso que me distes en el hospital no fue de amor sino de lastima, dímelo y nunca más volveré a acercarme a ti.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, pero la mente de Rarity era un caos total, ideas, pensamientos, sentimientos, todos y cada uno chocaban en su mente sin dejarla pensar claramente, mientras que frente a ella, mirándola, estaba Yari, uno de los pocos que se le habían declarado, el único que le había robado varios besos, su mente era una tormenta, hasta que...

Yari.- Rarity, por favor dime que me odias, de esa manera, podre irme de tu lado sin mirar atrás…

Rarity vio los ojos de Yari y lo único que pudo ver reflejada era a ella misma, consiente o no consiente, ella comenzó a mover los brazos para ir tomando a Yari entre sus brazos, lo abrazo hasta que su rostro estaba de costado en el pecho de Yari, él se limitó a corresponder el abrazo de forma tierna.

Rarity.- no puedo decirlo… no puedo decir esa mentira… por más que quiera dejar de sufrir… yo… yo… yo te amo, eres el primero en robarte mi corazón, no es justo, devuélveme mi corazón.

Yari.- lo siento, pero tu amor, solo lo entregare a alguien que te amé más que yo, mientras tanto, eres mía, hasta que llegue mi muerte, eres mi gema más rara y valiosa de todas, no dejare que nadie más te toque.

Rarity.- malvado… -

Con un pequeño puchero, levanto la mirada para verlo, se dieron una sonrisa y se dieron un beso más, esta ocasión era lleno de amor lo cual hizo que la cabellera de Yari se tornara del mismo color que Rarity, cosa que ella no se dio cuenta pues tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir con cada fibra de su ser al príncipe de sus sueños, el cabello de Yari regreso a ser blanco en el momento que se separaron del beso y abrieron los ojos.

Yari.- espero ver esos hermosos ojos otra vez, adiós mi bella dama

Con un beso en la frente se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, sin pensarlo mucho salto de nuevo y callo en el suelo dejando un pequeño surco del cráter, se levantó y tras estirar sus piernas las cuales se durmieron con la caída, escucho como lo llamaban, giro hacia la ventana para ver a Rarity.

Rarity.- a la próxima avísame para estar lista para ti

Con una gran rubor en su rostro ella cerro la ventana mientras lanzaba un beso al aire para Yari, él lo tomo y coloco el beso en sus labios, sin dudas había ganado nuevamente el amor de la unicornio blanca, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de un tercero que lo envistió un poni mientras era atado por … ¿listón de caramelo?, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba completamente atrapado por el dulce y pudo ver como el extremo de este colgaba de los casco de una poni rosada.

Yari.- ¿a qué debo esta dulce sorpresa?, Pinkie querida

Pinkie.- este es un dulce secuestro, solo para asegurarme de que no intentes usar tus técnicas de chico lindo conmigo y trates de distraerme de lo que realmente consta esta misión súper duper importante.

Yari.- algo como esto …

Bajo la cabeza y luego la subió rápidamente hacia ella con un contoneo que hizo su cabello volar hacia su espalda, lanzo una mirada seductora a la poni, ella sonrió, terrible error, lo último que recordó ver fue un sartén directo a su rostro, el impacto fue lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, Pinkie soltó el sartén y lo miro.

Pinkie.- sipi, justo como esas

Dio un fuerte silbido lo cual hizo que un poni taxi apareciera, con ayuda del poni, ambos subieron a Yari al carruaje y acto seguido se dirigieron directo la estaciones del tren, después de subir a Yari a un vagón privado, Pinkie pago al taxista por la ayuda y claro un cupcake de propina, el sonido del silbato anuncio la partida del tren, Yari despertó solo para ver donde se encontraba.

Yari.- ¡pero que mierda pasa aquí!

Pinkie.- ya te lo dije tontito, es un dulce secuestro y como los rehenes no pueden saber a donde son llevados…

De la nada le puso un saco en la cabeza y lo volvió a golpear con el sartén varias ocasiones dejándolo inconsciente, después fue a donde estaba el equipaje y de entre las cosas tomo una carta con un globo, se asomó por la ventana y lo dejo ir de regreso a Ponyville mientras ellos se dirigían en dirección contraria.


	60. La Oscuridad

La oscuridad era lo único que Yari podía apreciar al intentar ver qué era lo que pasaba, claro, podía sentir como el vagón viajaba por los rieles meciéndose, pero a medida que avanzaban, estas se volvían mas escabrosas haciendo que el tren entero diera pequeños saltos de vez en cuando, sumergido en la oscuridad solo escuchaba el tarareo de la poni que la tenia capturado en más de un sentido.

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

*CLAAAAANK*

Un nuevo sartenazo regreso a Yari a estar inconsciente por un periodo de tiempo, volvió a despertarse cuando sintió que ahora era arrojado como una maleta la interior de una carreta, nuevamente, el suelo era demasiado rustico ocasionando que Yari diera pequeños saltos mientras lo que el suponía que eran maletas lo aplastaban una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- nopi

Yari.- ¿ya llegamos?

Pinkie.- sipi

Al escuchar esto sintió como era tomado y arrojado, al suelo, como pudo se sentó mientras sentía como era liberado y le quitaban el saco de la cabeza, cuando recibió los primeros rayos de sol entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar, lo primero que contemplo fue a la poni rosa frente a él sonriente como si nada fuera del otro mundo estuviera pasando, por otro lado sintió su rostro y aunque solo tenía unos cuantos coscorrones, no fue nada de lo que tenía que preocuparse.

Yari.- ok, ¿de qué se trata este secuestro? – Mientras se ponía la capucha de la gabardina –dudo que vayas a pedir un rescate.

Pinkie.- pues lo estuve pensando muchooooooo tiempo, y me decía mi misma "Pinkie tenemos que comprobar que Yari sea el indicado", "pero Pinkie el también se le declaro a otras ponis, eso lo hace un Don Juan de lo peor", "entonces probemos si realmente nos ama como dice", "suena divertido Pinkie" "lose Pinkie, ¿vamos por un cupcake para celebrar?" "me agrada esa idea, quiero de banana" "pero sabe mejor el de chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate" "banana" "chocolate".

Yari.- ok, ya entendí – tomándola de los hombros – ¿y cuál es esa prueba que tengo que hacer?

Pinkie.- la máxima prueba de amor, aquella que define el futuro de una pareja y decide si se fortalece o se quebranta, una prueba que incluso los más valientes temen, la máxima prueba de valor….

Ella se hizo a un lado para mostrar un campo rocoso y en el fondo se podía ver una granja algo vieja, no lo reconoció rápidamente, sino lenta y progresivamente mientras las imágenes regresaban a su mente, los ojos de Yari se abrieron a no más poder y la mandíbula casi se le cae de la sorpresa, Pinkie estaba señalando la granja con su casco.

Pinkie.- conocer y recibir la aprobación de los padres de la novia…. – se escucho un relámpago en el fondo

Yari.- noooooo… espera….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – imitando a la pintura del grito

Pinkie.- si logras pasar esta prueba, entonces no solo te aceptare, sino también al resto de las demás – con una carita malévola – entonces, ¿te crees listo para la mayor prueba de tu vida?

El estaba en el suelo tratando de contenerse, más que perturbado, estaba emocionado por que al fin podría conocer el ambiente donde nació la poni mas fiestera y animada de todas, sino que realmente estaba algo mortificado, el fandoom no era exactamente preciso, hasta ahora se ha cumplido la mayoría, pero eso no garantizaba que ellos sean lo que uno espera.

Yari.- lo has hecho, Pinkie, por mucho esta es la prueba mas difícil que me he topado, hasta ahora – se levanto – pero acepto, ¿sabes por qué?, porque te amo y por ti iría la mismo infierno para hacerte feliz. – apretó sus puños en señal de confianza

Pinkie.- bien, entonces te presentare a mi familia….

Yari.- no Pinkie, voy a conocer a mi nueva familia – mirándola por un costado mientras extendía su mano

Pinkie.- eres un tontito – sonrojándose- , tendríamos que casarnos para que ellos sean tu familia

Yari.- eso planeo

Ella sonrió y tomo la mano de Yari, después de recoger unas cuantas maletas de Pinkie, se dirigieron hacia la granja, mientras tanto en Ponyville, un globo deambulaba por los aires hasta que por azar del destino, o premeditación compleja, este llego a la escuela de Ponyville explotando y cayendo cerca de una pequeña Pegaso naranja, esta tomo la carta y miro que decía su nombre.

Apple Bloom.- ¿que es eso Scoo?

Scootaloo.- parece ser una carta para mí – abriéndola

Sweetie belle.- ¿quien mandaría una carta con un globo?

Scootaloo.- pues parece que Pinkie y no creo que sea la única que deba leerlo

Mientras la pequeña Scootaloo se tallaba su nuca y hacia una mueca de preocupación, Yari y Pinkie estaban llegando a la entrada de la casa de la familia pie, Pinkie toco el timbre y pudieron escuchar como alguien se acercaba, la puerta de reja se abrió y mostro a una yegua mayor de crin verde claro y un pelaje gris pálido, fue fácil de reconocer para Yari, se trataba de la madre de Pinkie la cual miro algo escéptica a Yari hasta que vio a su pequeña hija.

Cloudy Quartz.- Pinkamena, ¿eres tú?

Pinkie.- hola mama, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Cloudy Quartz.- ya lo creo, ¿Qué… quien tu acompañante? – mirando a Yari

Pinkie.- Oh!, perdón, que modales – se separo de ella- el es Yari, es un mítico humano…

Yari.- es un placer conocerla – haciendo una pequeña reverencia y tomo su casco- me llaman Kami no Yari, pero puede decirme Yari.

Acto seguido beso la pesuña en señal de respeto, esto inquieto un poco a la poni mayor, retiro su casco en forma educada, Pinkie entro a la casa y con su acostumbrada velocidad aleatoria, comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones de la casa en tiempo record y regreso al recibidor.

Pinkie.- ¿Dónde está papa y mis hermanas?

Cloudy Quartz.- tu padre está en el campo sur con Marble y Limestone, después de que despidieran a esa unicornio que gritaba su nombre constantemente, el trabajo aumento.

Yari.- ¿poni que grita su nombre?... me pregunto si…. Neee, no puede ser, o si

Pinkie.- ¿y Maud, se encuentra aquí?

Cloudy Quartz.- ya conoces a tu hermana mayor, sus investigaciones la mantienen fuera de casa como siempre.

Yari. - wow wow wow, Pinkie, ¿tienes 3 hermanas? - algo desconcertado

Pinkie.- sipi, una Hermana mayor y dos menores, ¿por que la pregunta?

Yari.- yooo, solo había escuchado de dos de ellas, no sabía que tenias una hermana mayor

En la mente de Yari solo podía escucharse una alarma de "cuidado esto no es como el fandoom" pues solo tenía conocimiento superficial de la familia de Pinkie, desconocía totalmente a esa hermana mayor, tenía que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora.

Cloudy Quartz.- Pinkamena, ¿puedes decirme que los traer por aquí?

Pinkie.- pues quería que Yari los conociera a todos…

Cloudy Quartz.- ¿bajo que concepto? – miro de forma fría y cortante a Yari

Yari.- no contestes, necesito que todos y en especial el señor de la casa se encuentren para hablar con todos.

Cloudy Quartz.- entiendo, bueno, veo que piensan quedarse un tiempo, Pinkamena, lleva a tu…. Amigo al cuarto de invitados y luego baja para ayudarme con la comida, ponga se cómodo señor Yari.

Pinkie.- ¡vamos! – mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo jalaba

Yari.- con su permiso… ¡Pinkie no jales tan fuerte!

Mientras subían las escaleras, la madre miraba de forma desconfiada a la visita, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Yari y a Pinkie a una habitación, pequeña y modesta, solo contaba con una cama sencilla y un buro de noche con 3 cajones, Pinkie salto hacia la cama y comenzó a brincar en ella mientras Yari contemplaba y caminaba hacia la única ventana.

Pinkie.- que… te… parece… el… cuarto… - decía entre brincos

Yari.- acogedor, en cierta forma me recuerda al mío- puso una mirada melancólica

Pinkie.- que sucede – dejo de brincar

Yari.- es que recordé mi cuarto, el de mi mundo, ¿me pregunto cómo va todo haya?

Pinkie.- ¿no hay forma de que puedas ir a visitarlos o hablar con ellos?

Yari.- puedo hablar con ellos gracias al padre de Twilight, pero el escuchar su voz no es lo mismo que el estar hay.

Pinkie.- ¿los extrañas? – poniéndose algo triste

Yari.- mucho, en especial a mi familia, pero primero tengo que solucionar los problemas que ocasione en este mundo.

Pinkie.- no te pongas triste, se que todo estará bien – dándole una cálida sonrisa

Yari.- lo sé – sonriendo al poni – ahora, creo que tengo ganas de probar la cama

Pinkie.- ¿enserio? Pues no sé si aguante tus sal….AAAAAAa ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Yari.- es hora de la venganza

Yari había saltado sobre Pinkie atrapándola y le hacía cosquillas a la poni dejándola a su merced, pronto el juego llego a un punto en que Yari tenía sujetada a Pinkie, estaba recostada mientras Yari la contemplaba des de encima suyo, con una sonrisa ambos estaban jadeando para recuperar el aliento, se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que Yari fue el primero en hablar.

Yari.- deberíamos besarnos…. Para cortar la tensión

Pinkie.- ¿y que esperas?

Lentamente juntaron sus labios, Yari la soltó y sintió como ella colocaba sus cascos en su nuca para aferrarse a él, era más que obvio que no se iría, estaba más interesado en disfrutar a esa dulce poni, que ya sea por su dieta, ya sea por su personalidad, pero realmente era dulce, era como besar un caramelo cálido y sube, lentamente fue subiendo el grado de intensidad de beso, la temperatura estaba subiendo y ambos se estaban derritiendo el uno en el otro, solo se despegaban para poder respirar.

Cloudy Quartz.- Pinkamena, ¿podrías bajar a ayudarme?

La poni entro a la habitación solo para toparse a un Yari con un aura de tristeza sobre la cama mientras que Pinkie estaba en la entrada topándose con su madre.

Cloudy Quartz.- ¿interrumpí algo?

Pinkie.- claro que no, solo estábamos hablando sobre la casa de Yari

Yari.- si – con un largo suspiro

Cloudy Quartz.- ya veo, bueno, ayúdame con la comida para los demás…

Pinkie.- nos vemos al rato Yari – salió dando brinquitos

Mientras las ponis se retiraban, Yari se sentaba en la cama sintiendo ese sentimiento de frustración que tienen todos los hombres al estar en la casa de la novia, pero solo pudo sonreír, pero su cara mostro seriedad nuevamente al recordar que ya había pasado los dos meses desde que llego a Ecuestria, algo que Yari contaba celosamente, era los días que pasaba en Ecuestria, sin contar los años que estuvo en el pasado, tenia 67 días exactos desde que piso esa tierra prometida para algunos.

Por más que fuera un sueño, fantasía o deseo cumplido, no dejaba de preocuparse por su familia, tenía cierta tranquilidad, pues nadie lo esperaba hasta dentro de un año, pero su tiempo se prolongaba más y más, pronto comenzó a levantar malos pensamientos sobre su familia, no podía dejar a sus suerte este mundo el cual estaba predicho que echaría a perder.

Yari.- mil años de estar pensando y todavía tengo dudas de como resultara este plan – se cacheteo a sí mismo – tengo que mantenerme firme, después de todo, yo no vivo para mi…

Mientras Yari salía de la habitación para el encuentro con su suegro, en su casa había un tema poco agradable, la prueba había empezado y como siempre Yari lo enfrento con una sonrisa en su rosotro; Luna y Cadence estaban contemplando uno de los planos que trajo Celestia consigo, en ella se detallaba el diseño de un nuevo artefacto, ambas alicornios se cuestionaba sobre lo que tenían que hacer para la futura guerra.

Luna.- ¿segura que esto es todo lo que necesitamos para la guerra?

Celestia.- se que parece poco convencional a lo que estamos acostumbradas, pero confió en el que diseño esto para protegernos – guardando los planos

Cadence.- crees que el gabinete de investigación pueda recrear esa cosa

Celestia.- ya la crearon, se mantuvo bajo investigación y desarrollo bajo estricta confidencialidad ante todos, las veces que fui a despertar de su sueño a Yari no solo fue para darnos piropos, con sus instrucciones creamos esta defensa – sonrojándose - claro que hubo unos cuantos fracasos anteriormente, pero ya puede resolver el provea antes de que Yari saliera de su prisión.

Cadence.- no puedo creer que todo este tiempo Yari estuvo encerrado en ataúd en el castillo, eso explicaría a donde ibas en las noches en cuclillas.

Luna.- es verdad, siempre me pregunte a donde ibas tan despistadamente

Celestia.- me declaro culpable, no podía pasar un día lejos de él, aunque fuera en su mente, tenía que sentirlo – mientras se estremecía de placer

Luna.- ¡quisieras hablar de eso! –molesta

De repente un sonido fuerte las sorprendió, voltearon para ver que se trataba de las CMC de las cuales, Scootaloo se le acerco algo presurosa a luna.

Luna.- ¿que les sucede chicas?

Scootaloo.- tienes que ver esto mama…

Después de un silencio, Scootaloo recapacito de lo que dijo sin pensar, tanto ella como luna se pusieron rojas de la pena, claro que para los presentes era algo muy tierno y como cerecita sobre el pastel, se es cucho un "AAAAawww" de ternura por parte de Apple bloom y Sweetie belle, ocasionando mas pena en Scootaloo.

Scootaloo.- ¡ya basta! - Grito a sus amigas completamente apenada

Celestia.- ¿así que ya llevas ventaja e luna?

Luna.- no… no es lo que piensan… - lidiando con los nervios

Celestia.- pero no pienso quedarme atrás – miro a Scootaloo- Scootaloo, si quieres también puedes decirme mama

Apple bloom y sweetie belle – EEEh?

Scootaloo.- larga historia, lo importante es que lean esta carta

Luna la tomo con su magia y la desdoblo para poder leerla, la nota estaba escrita en un papel de chicle y escrito con chispas de dulce, pronto luna leyó en voz alta lo que decía:

**Scootaloo**

**Cuando recibas esta carta, yo tu mama Pinkie y Yari estaremos llegando a la casa de mis padres, dile a las demás, en especial a la princesa luna que regresaremos mañana.**

**Con cariño, Pinkie pie**

**PD: la carta se puede comer después de que la leas.**

Celestia.- esa poni es una rival complicada y audaz

Luna.-con razón ese tonto me dijo que no lo esperara despierta – quemando la carta con su furia

Applebloom.- ¿como supo que esa carta llegaría contigo scoo?

Sweetie belle.- ¿y por que ella también dice que es tu mama?

Scootaloo.- insisto… larga historia.


	61. Alguna vez

Alguna vez, han sentido que el tiempo trascurre demasiado lento, en esos momentos que sientes que todo está en tu contra y que para acabar, sientes que pasan siglos en un continuo siclo sin fin, para alguien que experimento el equivalente a estar en pausa mil años, Yari sentía que pasaba otra eternidad en donde él era el centro de atención de la familia pie, hay sentado en un lugar que permitía a las hermanas y principalmente al padre de Pinkie contemplarlo.

Estaban en el comedor, Igneous Rock (padre de Pinkie) estaba en la cabeza como era de esperarse y a un costado estaban Limestone y Marble (hermanas menores) contemplando al príncipe humano que toda Ecuestria tiene en la punta de conversación y controversia, Yari estaba justo en frente de el a ese poni marrón que lo miraba furiosamente, aun no daban la noticia y sentía que ya despreciaba al joven humano.

Marble.- entonces…. – tratando de romper con el silencio – príncipe, ¿es verdad que se avecina una guerra a Ecuestria?

Yari.- por desgracia – contesto algo melancólico- pero descuida ya estoy tomando medidas para asegurar el bienestar de todos los ponis

Igneous.- pues no entiendo que tiene que ver esta visita con ese tema – dijo cortantemente

Yari.- ti…tiene mucha importancia para mí de lo que pueda imaginarse

Limestone.- y es verdad, ¿que tiene el poder de crear terremotos y crear huracanes? – pregunto se forma inocente

Yari.- ¿eh, que…. de donde sacaron esas cosas? - con una cara de WTF

Marble.- es que el periódico que llego la otra vez de Canterlot decía que si usted quisiera podría partir toda Ecuestria a la mitad y que por eso las tres naciones lo respetaban.

Yari.- ok, hasta yo pienso que se pasaron con lo que escribieron…

Pinkie.- pero aun así eres muy fuerte

El comentario hizo girar a todos hacia la entrada de la cocina para ver a Pinkie cargar con varios tazones, bueno, más que cargar, estaba haciendo malabares con los 3 y con un giro los coloco en la mesa sin derramar una sola gota o siquiera mostrar el contenido de estas, detrás de ella apareció Cloudy Quartz (madre de Pinkie) que traía consigo los platos.

Pinkie.- después de todo destruiste todo el campo norte del pueblo

Yari.- sabes que eso fue más culpa del padre de Celestia y luna.

Pinkie.- pero igual destruiste una gran parte del suelo, era como ver los desastres despues de una rabieta de Maud.

Yari.- recuérdame no hacerla enojar.

Cloudy.- bueno, dejen la plática para un poco después, es hora de cenar

Curiosamente para Yari, que siempre se preguntó qué era lo que comían en una granja de rocas, realmente no espero que fueran… rocas, si, había guiso de grava, picadillo de arcilla, puré de granito y unos dulces de rocas, un menú variado y extrañamente, delicioso, pues siguiendo un sabio consejo de su abuelo el cual predicaba: "no importa que te sirvan piedras, si lo prepara la suegra te lo tragas", probo los platillos, no entendía bien por qué pero estaba comiendo todo sin dificultad pese que sabía que estaba comiendo "tierra", le dio crédito a la sangre de Pinkie que corría en sus venas porque ella parecía comer todo más que gustosa, pero por más rara y sabrosa que estuviera la comida, eso no quitaba la tensión del resto de la familia pie quería saber la relación y motivo de su visita tan inesperada, hasta que con una mirada fría el padre de Pinkie decidió tomar la palabra.

Igneous.- entonces, cual es el motivo real de su visita

Yari.- pues si tan directo quiere ser – bajo los cubiertos- vine para pedir su aprobación y vendicion para salir con su hija Pinkie.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, las hermanas de Pinkie se pusieron nerviosas si no es que apenadas, la madre que do en shock pues no era el pretendiente que estaba esperando para su pequeña poni, pero el rostro que, cambio de shock a furia fue el señor de la casa, pues su pequeña, su dulce Pinkamena, su linda e inocente potrilla estaba por ser roba, manchada y corrompida por una criatura, un ser extraño y que ya estaba ganado fama de proxeneta.

Igneous.- ¡SOBREEEE MI CADAVEEER! – Alzándose -¡está mal si piensa que dejare que mi hija tenga algo serio que ver con usted!

Yari.- no es pregunta, es aviso – se levantó- amo a su hija Pinkie y por ella vine para presentarme ante ustedes

Igneous.- ¡Pinkamena! Dime que no es verdad, no puedes estar interesada en este… sujeto

Pinkie.- pues es que, pasaron muchas cosas y pues… - algo evasiva

Para sorpresa de Yari, era la primera vez que veía a Pinkie asustada y tímida ante alguien más, incluso se podría confundir con la pobre Fluttershy, sin dudas, había un gran respeto o un gran temor hacia su padre, cualquiera de los dos era válido pues Yari entendía ese sentimiento, sabía que él era de esos padres estrictos y severos que sin importar que sean pocas veces cuando los veas sonreír, son de esos que solo buscan lo mejor para sus pequeñas.

Yari.- se lo pondré de esta manera, no necesito su aprobación para amar a su hija, como dije, es por ella que estoy aquí.

Igneous.- eso no cambia los hechos, soy de vida humilde, no estúpido, estoy consciente de su relación con la princesa Luna así como su aventura con la princesa Celestia, como padre no puedo permitirme que mi hija este con alguien como usted.

Yari.- "alguien como usted"…. – dijo con cierto odio- esa frase la he escuchado varias veces y siempre he respondido de la misma manera

De manera súbita se arrodillo y tomando a Pinkie de la cintura para acercarla y compartir un beso muy apasionado, aun cuando este tomo por sorpresa a la poni rosa, no pudo sentir esa calidez y dulcera la primera vez que se besaron, esto tomo por sorpresa a las mujeres de la familia pie, pero al jefe de familia, fue el detonante que causo que su paciencia llegara al límite, en lo que Yari estaba disfrutando del beso, tanto su Pinkie sentido como el de la poni rosa, reaccionaron y se separaron solo para esquivar un pico que estaba más dirigido hacia Yari.

Al ver esos ojos llenos de furia, Yari hizo lo más lógico que se le pudo ocurrir en esa situación, dio un salto de espaldas para atravesar la ventana y quedar fuera de la casa, claro que Igneous no se quedaría atrás, como pudo lo siguió con su fiel herramienta de trabajo, segado más por la furia, comenzó a lanzar ataques a siniestra, cada una más cerca que la anterior, Yari lo evitaba lo más que podía pero lo irracional de sus actos le dificultaba predecir lo que haría.

Yari.- ¿podría calmarse? - Dando un salto por encima de el

Igneous.- ¡ no hasta llenarte de agujeros!

Por supuesto que el resto de las presentes salieron para ver lo que pasaba era una mescla rara de reclamos, gritos de preocupación y una porra confusa que a alentaba a los dos a dar su mayor esfuerzo, adivinen quienes respectivamente, entre más se prolongaba más recorrían la granja de rocas de lado a lado, en ocasiones que los golpes del pico golpeaban una roca o el suelo, esta se rompía o se creaba un cráter, no era broma, realmente tenía una fuerza descomunal después de años de trabajar en una granja de rocas.

Pronto llegaron al despeñadero de donde sacaban las inmensas rocas para trabajarlas, Yari busco terreno alto para salir del alcance del poni furioso, pero no duro mucho pues como si fuera una cabra de las montañas, el poni saltaba de roca a roca para perseguirlo.

Yari.- ¡demonios! , se nota que eres padre de Pinkie

Igneous.- ¡ya verás cuando ponga mis cascos en tu garganta!

Pronto los dos estaban a medio camino a la cima cuando casi en sincronización, ambos Pinkie sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar, Pinkie comenzó a vibrar como si fuera un celular mientras que Yari se tapó los oídos, pues para él era como si un horrible y agudo chillido, como el de los canales sin señal de las televisoras, se escuchara fuerte en su cabeza, esto ocasionó que se detuviera y tapara sus oídos casi consumido por el dolo mientras que el poni con el pico, en un arrebato de furia tomo posición para dar un golpe certero.

Igneous.- da tus últimas palabras

En eso un fuerte temblor saco de balance al poni, seguido de otro, y otro, era como si algo gigantesco estuviera dando pasos, algo lo suficientemente grande para hacer que las piedras, esas que se necesitan dos manos para cargar, saltaban entre los temblores, estos cesaron repentinamente al igual que los tic y el dolor de Yari, miro al padre y tomando ventaja de que estuviera distraído, lo tomo de la cintura y lo cargo debajo de su brazo, dando un salto al vacío.

Pinkie realizo algo parecido, tomo a sus hermanas y su madre y comenzó a correr hacia la casa, mientras que Yari caía rodo para tratar de amortiguar el impacto, ambos cayeron al suelo y se lastimaron, Igneous como pudo se separó y trato de buscar venganza de Yari cuando este esté lo tomo de los cascos y girando como un trompo.

Yari.- ¡Gokai Change!

Desde la casa se vio como el peñasco explotaba como si fuera una erupción, todos los escombros cubrieron a Yari y Igneous por completo en los restos, en ese instante Pinkie y las demás salieron de la casa con la idea de rescatarlos pero no pudieron hacer nada, todos los escombros comenzaron a tomar un color negro, pronto estas se convirtieron en una baba negra la cual comenzó a reunirse en un solo punto creando una masa inmensa de placenta.

Igneous.- ¿Qué… que paso? – recuperando la conciencia

Yari.- Qué es el día de golpeen al humano – dijo de forma sarcástica – tal parce que parte de la guerra se adelantó de nuevo

El poni miro a su alrededor y contemplo que estaba rodeado de lo que parecía una esfera de diamante, cuando miro a Yari se percato que su apariencia cambio súbitamente, su cabello se tornaba morado y medio ondulado, su traje se volvió blanco y en su espalda apareció la cutie mark de Rarity, tenia los brazos extendidos hacia los lados de los cuales, las palmas emanaban un aura mágica que mantenía la forma de la esfera de diamantes.

Igneous.- ¿pero que?

Yari.- viviendo con estilo, Generosity Prince, perdone que no haga la pose correspondiente, pero como vera estoy ocupado en este momento.

Igneous.- me salvastes, pero como supistes…

Yari.- explicación rápida, al igual que su hija yo también tengo un Pinkie sentido, a diferencia de ella yo escucho una voz diciéndome que me ataca, tarde medio año en perfeccionarlo, pero valió la pena, entre más grande sea la amenaza más fuerte será el ruido que escuche- mirando a su alrededor- al parecer esta cosa estaba en toda la montaña, por eso mi Pinkie sentido estaba como loco, son demasiados peligros para escucharlos todos a la vez.

Igneous.- ¿enfrentas estas cosas a diario verdad? – recordado todas las noticias

Yari.- no es como si fuera a diario…

Igneous.- pero eso no quita el hecho que estas en ataque constante, con una vida asi, mi hija correría el riesgo de morir- mirándolo fríamente- si realmente la amas como dices aléjala de ti, no la arrastres a esta vida

De repente, Yari bajo la mirada, comenzó a reír levemente, tomo por sorpresa al poni, Yari lo miro con una mirada llena de compasión y resignación.

Yari.- lo intente, juro que lo intente, pero ella fue la que me busco, ella fue la que ocasiono que enamorara de ella, tiene razón en todo, pero no puedo vivir sin ella, la amo más que a mi vida propia, lo único que me queda es ganar esta guerra para darle un lugar lleno de paz en el cual ella pueda vivir tranquilamente.

El poni se quedo contemplando al humano, al oír sus palabras no pudo evitar recordarse a si mismo cuando era joven y conoció a su esposa, esa devoción, ese compromiso, esa estupidez por hacer lo mejor que puedas por tu amor, le trajo nostalgia, Yari se acomodó y miro seriamente al poni.

Yari.- sujétese la salida será algo turbulenta

Inalando fuertemente, Yari lanzo un fuerte pisotón el cual provocó que del suelo saliera una columna de tierra empujándolos fuera de la baba negra, estando en el aire, Yari rompió la esfera de diamantes y tomo al poni, extendió su mano hacia el suelo y este se trasformó en arena, ambos cayeron en ella para amortiguar el impacto de la caída.

Yari.- regrese a la casa, yo me encargo de esto.

Sin pensarlo mucho el realizo caso a lo que le pidieron y entro para ser recibido por su familia, tan pronto él se encontraba seguro, Yari giro hacia la masa negra la cual se estaba moviendo por cuenta propia, esta luego se comenzó a dividir en distintas partes, gradualmente se hicieron varias hasta quedar varias masas de baba, pero lo que impresiono a Yari fue que estas comenzaron a tomar forma humanoide.

Yari- justo cuando crees verlo todo– dio un aplauso y al separarlas apareció un especie de teclado traslucido – aparece otra cosa que te hace amar más este mundo- comenzó a teclear mientras daba un fuerte grito- ¡Figting polygon team, versión 2.0!

**(/watch?v=oayLpIznp4w) **

Frente a Yari apareció una pantalla que mostraba desde arriba toda la granja, tan sorpresivo como cuando llego la baba, las rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar las 12 figuras correspondientes de los bots, pero el numero superaba más de los 30, Yari realizó la cuenta regresiva y comenzó a tocar la música que dio inicio a una gran coreografía de polygons golpeando y luchando contra los humanoides de baba.

Se podía escuchar el tan conocido bate de Ness golpeando a los humanoides, así como la B hacia arriba de Luigi, los cañones de las samus impactaban contra ellos sin compasión dejándoles electrocutados dispersos a la lejanía, los pocos que se atrevieron a ir directo contra Yari, fueron detenidos por las cadena de los links o fueron adsorbidos por los kirbis siendo lanzados a otra dirección.

Pronto Yari vio que los humanoides en un intento desesperado comenzaron a forzar la entrada de la casa de los pie, ellos por su parte estaba haciendo su lucha por mantenerlos afuera, les estaba aventando la cena causando que algunos retrocedieran del dolor, pues casi toda la cena eran piedras, "ahora entiendo por qué Pinkie ataco con pasteles a Spike" pensó Yari mientras con el teclado hizo que los pikachus fueran a interceptarlos, se aferraron a la espalda de los humanoides y se escuchó al unísono:

PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Del cielo cayeron diversos rayos que electrocutaron la mayoría de los humanoides que estaban intentando entrar a la casa, Yari no se había movido de su lugar, estaba concentrado en vigilar los movimientos de sus soldados, pues en la pantalla era como ver una partida de starcraff, reunió a unos cuantos donky kongs y los a realizar el helicóptero al mismo tiempo en una sola fila golpeando a muchas babas, al ver que una segunda oleada intento entrar a la casa solo sonrió pues había previsto eso y puso toda una muralla de jigglypuff, al estar todos cerca de ellas, todas cantaron su canción.

Al estar dormidos sobre ella, realizo al quinta de jigglypuff y los mando a los aires lejos, fue cuando lo malo estaba por suceder, en la pantalla le apareció un icono de batería a medio acabar, era un hechizo con límite de tiempo al igual que las demás trasformaciones, así que el tiempo era vital, al canso a ver como un grupo de humanoides habían lanzado rocas hacia él, tan rápido como le fue posible.

Puso a los fox en frente de él y materializo el escudo reflector, las rocas fueron regresadas con mayor fuerza ocasionando a varios heridos, los falcons punchs, los huevos de yoshie y las bolas de fuego de Mario impactaban en un ritmo que parecía danza coreográfica, gradualmente la baba dejaba de regresar a su forma humanoide, de hecho cuando eran derrotados estos comenzaban a evaporarse dejando un humo morado donde había estado la baba.

Yari.- es hora de terminar con esto, lárguense si no quieren seguir sufriendo, ¡HAMMER!

Al dar clic a un botón muchos martillos gigantes cayeron cercas de los polygons los cuales los tomaron y comenzaron aplastar dejando una mancha de baba en el suelo, la batería ya estaba en la última ralla, tenía que seguir metiendo presión para acabar con ellos, volvió a oprimir un botón solitario y del cielo cayeron pokebolas que al caer liberaron a los pokemos, hitmolee, kofinn, charizard, blaestois, ivesaru, staryu, era una verdadera batalla campal.

Justo a tiempo pues la batería se acabó y con ella desaparecieron todos los personajes incluyendo la nueva apariencia de Yari, retorno a tener el cabello blanco y sus ropajes negros con blanco, cayó al suelo rendido apoyándose con sus brazos hacia atrás, fue más difícil de lo que pensó, no solo uso toda la magia que obtuvo de Rarity sino, que sufrió una gran herida interna por que su Pinkie sentido se volvió loco, mientras miraba como las babas se volvían humo y se perdían en el aire.

Yari.- espero seguir entero para cuando esto termine….


	62. En un lago

En un lago cristalino cercano a Ponyville, podemos ver una silueta marcare con el reflejo del sol de medio día, era la figura de un dragón morado muy conocido por todos, o al menos… reconocible, seguía manteniendo la apariencia que había conseguido gracias Yari, era tan alto como cualquier poni, su apariencia se asemejaba a la de charmeleon, Spike estaba en un momento de reflexión, contemplaba el collar de cruz que le había entregado su hermano mayor el día de ayer, recapitulaba una y otra vez las palara que le fueron dichas junto esa cruz.

**Flash back**

En la biblioteca, después de dejar a twilight descansar en su recamara ya que se había desmayado de la vergüenza, Yari y Spike estaban ablando en el centro de la biblioteca mientras el joven dragón contemplaba la cruz.

Spike.- está seguro que quieres que la tenga… ¿Qué hay de…? – fue detenido

Yari.- esto ya no me es de utilidad, ahora solo es un recordatorio, el cual quiero que tengas.

Spike.- ¿recordatorio de que?

Yari.- la cruz es un símbolo de que tenemos que cargar con nuestros pesares y pecados, pero, nadie puede cargar su cruz solo… Spike, quiero pedirte que me ayudes a cargar parte de mi cruz

Spike.- realmente crees que soy el indicado, que hay de alguien más fuerte o mejor preparado para esto – entrando en pánico

Yari.- no busque ser fuerte ante mí, pues ya sé que eres fuerte, se fuerte con los que amas y quieres proteger

Spike.- seguro que tengo que ser yo

Yari.- esta es una de las obligaciones de ser hermano, quieras o no, firmaste el contrato con esas clausula – extendió su mano – padres distintos…

Spike.- je – sonrió y regreso el apretón – hermanos por instinto…

Yari.- bien dicho, lo cual me recuerda, también tengo un regalo especial para ti…

**Fin del Flash back**

Spike.- pero… ya no puedo ser fuerte ante Rarity… - melancólico

Contemplando el collar se lo puso de nuevo y miro a un costado suyo, en el césped se encontraba un diario, en este, tenía todos los conocimientos, leyendas y aspectos que Yari poseía de los dragones, por mucho Spike se había preguntado como seria su raza, cuáles eran sus orígenes, pues bien, si no todos eran conocidos por ser amables en Ecuestria, al menos sabía que había más dragones buenos, justos e incluso tratado como dioses por su gran sabiduría.

Miro al cielo y contemplo las nubes pasar, hipnotizado por el movimiento lento de ellas, se recostó y lentamente fue cayendo en el sueño de una siesta de medio día, pero no le duro demasiado pues ahora, con una audición más aguda a la que tenía antes, escucho como alguien se acercaba a él a gran velocidad, solo alcanzo a levantare y apoyare en una garra antes de ver que se trataba de Scootaloo la cual estaba corriendo a no más poder.

Estaba huyendo de algo aparentemente, pues no se dio cuenta de Spike y choco contra el de improvisto, tras la carambola, ambos se levantaron y se contemplaron uno al otro mientras sujetaban sus cabezas por el dolor.

Spike.- ¿pero qué diablo te pasa?

Scootaloo.- perdón Spike, pero tengo que escapar de Sweetie belle y Applebloom, ya no soporto que me sigan preguntando sobre papa…

Spike.- ¿es algo de chicas que no entendería y son muy vergonzosas de responder? – pregunto con ironía

Scootaloo.- exacto… – miro de nuevo al dragón – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Por una fracción de segundo Scootaloo tenía la idea de que seguía hablando con el pequeño bebe dragón, al verlo en su forma "pre-adolecente" se sorprendió un poco, Spike e estaba haciendo a la idea también, desde que Yari lo obligo a crecer, ha tenido problema para ajustarse a su nuevo tamaño así como los demás en el pueblo, pues esa apariencia en cierta forma les recordaba de aquel cumpleaños en que el perdió el control y destruye la mitad del pueblo.

No hubo tiempo de decir nada pues Spike pudo escuchar cómo se acercaba las otras 2 crusaders, sonrió y tomo del casco a Scootaloo, no paso mucho antes de que Sweetie Belle y AppleBloom llegaran a lago buscando a Scootaloo, pero por más que miraron a lo alrededores no encontraron a nadie ni cerca o dentro del lago en un intento tonto de esconderse, estaban atónitas pues conocían bien a su amiga y aun con lo rápida que fuera no pudieron perderle el rastro tan fácilmente.

Sweetie.- debe estar cerca, tenemos que saber más sobre las relaciones amorosas de Yari

AB.- pero no se ve por ningún lado – contemplando una roca enorme – ¿desde cuándo apareció esa roca?

Sweetie.- que importa esa roca, tenemos que seguir buscándola….

Las pequeñas poni se marcharon, al cabo de un tiempo, e vio como la roca comenzó a mostrar fisuras y a tornarse en un tono más morado, salieron la hilera de púas de la espalda para revelar que se trataba de Spike, debajo de el, arropada por un abrazo, estaba Scootaloo la cual estaba teniendo una tormenta de emocione ante la experiencia de lo que había pasado.

Spike.- creo que ya se fueron – soltando a Scootaloo

Scootaloo.- ¡¿Qué…? ¿pero…? ¿como…? ¿tu y ellas…?

Spike.- quieres completar alguna de esas preguntas – burlándose de la pequeña Pegaso

Scootaloo.- ¿que fue lo que paso?

Spike.- Yari me dio este diario en donde vienen muchas de la historia de los dragones, así como trucos que alguno dragones pueden hacer, entre estos, cambiar su aspecto para confundiré en el entorno.

Scootaloo.- ¿en qué momento aprendiste eso?

Spike.- tengo toda la mañana practicando, por eso estaba frente al lago, para poder ver el resultado de mi practica

Scootaloo.- bueno creo que si rindió frutos, te lo ganaste…

Se inclino de forma esporádica y le dio un beso en la mejilla al dragón, esto lo tomo por sorpresa y se dio un pequeño retroceso al mimo tiempo que ella se separo, se cubrió la mejilla con una garra y sintió como e sonrojaba, Scootaloo también estaba algo apenada por la acción realizada.

Spike.- ¿qu…que…e fue eso? - consumido por los nervios

Scootaloo.- mi papa me dijo que el mejor premio que uno puede recibir es el beso de un poni, más si ellos te ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio. – algo apenada

Spike.- … - se quedo pasmado

Scootaloo.- oh my gosh, todavía se siente algo vergonzoso, aun así gracias por ayudarme

La pequeña poni salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, Spike solo se limito a mirarla desaparecer en el horizonte, fue cuando una frase olvidada, de la primera vez que salió a una aventura con Yari regreso a su mente, "hay mucha poni que quisieran estar contigo". Fue cuando realmente comenzó a penar en la demás ponis que lo rodeaban a parte de Rarity, el siempre había estado cegado por la belleza de la unicornio blanca que no se dio el tiempo de pensar en la idea de realmente intentar oportunidad con alguien más.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Spike, tomo el diario y comenzó a ojear la siguiente habilidad, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba descifrar, se sentía mas motivado que nunca para crecer y realmente poder cargar con la responsabilidad que le habían delegado, mientras Spike seguía devorando el libro, en la humilde granja de piedras, en la habitación de huéspedes, encontramos a Yari recostado en la cama con su cabeza en el regazo de Pinkie.

Ella estaba removiendo con mucho cuidado con un palito con una gasa, toda la sangre del interior de los oídos de Yari, mientras hacia esto Yari estaba perdido en u fantasía al estar en una posición que solo había visto en la series, "ahora puedo morir feliz por 20° vez".

Pinkie.- si que la hiciste en esta ocasión, ¿crees que puedas hacer que bailen para la siguiente fiesta?

Yari.- ya veremos Pinkie, por ahora solo quiero llegar a buenos términos con tu padre

Pinkie.- lamento que quisiera matarte

Yari.- descuida, no es la primera vez, además, es más divertido de esa manera pues quiere decir que te quiere mucho, es más de lo que puedo decir del mío

Pinkie.- ¿el no te quería? – dejando de atenderlo

Yari.- el abandono la casa cuando nació mi hermana más pequeña, que te dice eso….

Pinkie.- ¿como pudo abandonarlos? Eso… eso no está bien – entristeciéndose

Yari.- son cosas que pasan en el mundo humano – tomando su casco – pero tranquila, mis hermanas no se quedaron sin un padre verdadero, me asegure que nunca les faltara uno

Pinkie.- ¿estas preocupado por ellas?

Yari.- eso es obvio, pero sé que están bien pues les dije que estaría fuera por un año, confió que estarán esperando a mi regreso

Pinkie.- entonces realmente te irás – entristeciéndose - ¿y si las traes contigo a Ecuestria, de esa manera todos podremos ser una gran familia? – alegrándose

Yari.- no lo sé, pero creo que no hay problema con preguntarle que piensan de eso – giro para ver hacia los ojos de la poni – después de todo quiero compartir toda esa felicidad que me has dado

Pinkie.- tú también me has dado mucha diversión desde que llegaste, además…

No pudo terminar pues Yari tomo su rostro gentilmente y la acerco a él para besarla nuevamente, estaban compartiendo un beso lleno de ternura, cada sentimiento amoroso se desbordo en ese simple beso que sintieron como a su alrededor se congelaba dejándolos disfrutar a sus anchas el momento, al separarse recargaron su frente en al del otro para verse a los ojos.

Yari.- te amo Pinkie, es fácil decirlo pues haces que este amor sea fácil, nunca me cansare de decírtelo, te amo…

Pinkie.- yo también, puede que no tuviéramos un buen inicio, pero de algo estoy súper duper seguriisisisisisisissima, te amo, te amo mi pequeño humano

Yari.- ¿aun cuando sepas que amo a otras ponis?

Pinkie.- hasta yo se que lo bueno se tiene que compartir, eres demasiado lindo como para no compartirlo, eso sí, no dejes de amarme nunca de las nunca jamás, Pinkie promese

Yari.- Pinkie promese…

Cerraron sus ojos para volver a darse un beso, al tener los ojos cerraros, Pinkie no se dio cuenta de que el cabello de Yari brillo y se torno del mimo color que el de ella, duraron así hasta que el cabello regreso a la normalidad y justo a tiempo para ser interrumpidos por una tos muy severa, se separaron y vieron como en la puerta de la habitación estaba el padre de Pinkie viendo con mucha frialdad a la pareja.

Igneous.- Pinkamena, ve con tu madre y tus hermanas a preparar la cena, necesito hablar a solas con el…

Antes de poder repicar a esa petición, Pinkie sintió como un ligero apretón en su casco, le decía que no había problema, miro a Yari con una sonrisa "no te preocupes" le trasmitía, la poni salió muy a su pesar, en cuanto se cerró la puerta, ambos machos e quedaron mirándose uno al otro, Yari estaba sentado en la cama lo cual le daba cierta igualdad de alturas, pronto el silencio fue cortado por una pregunta directa.

Igneous.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hija?

Yari.- hacerla feliz – igual de frio y seco que el

Ígneos.- ¡insinúas que yo no la hago feliz! - exploto de furia

Yari.- ¡por algo se fue de la casa! – regreso el grito

Igneous.- si se fue por que su cutie mark decía que su destino no estaba en esta granja

Yari.- entonces porque no entiende que ella eligió estar a mi lado

Igneous.- por qué no confió en ti, primero la princesa Celestia, luego la princesa luna, incluso una de sus amigas, tu solo buscas trofeos

Yari.- es verdad que amo a otras poni, pero, algo tan bajo como tener las como trofeos… eso jamás

Igneous.- de muéstralo, dedícate únicamente a mi hija, demuestra que vas enserio con ella y deja el libertinaje por ella

Yari.- le pregunto, ¿Cuál de sus hijas ama más?

Igneous.- ¿a qué viene…?

Yari.- ¡CONTESTEEEE! – enfureciéndose

Igneous.- yo…yo las amo a todas por igual…

Yari.- es lo mismo para mí

Igneous.- ¡no es lo mismo!

Yari.- si lo es, yo las amo a todas, cada una es un amor diferente como los dedeos en mi mano, no pueden decirme que escoja una pues no puedo vivir sin ellas, además, si viene a este lugar fue por que Pinkie quería que le demostrara mi amor, realmente no me importa si me da permiso o no, ¡yo amo a Pinkamena Daina Pie y nadie me impedirá hacerlo!

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, se podría escuchar el batir de las alas de una mosca, ambos se miraron con una determinación feria como el de una… bueno, roca, hasta que finalmente el poni café, cedió y lanzo un fuerte suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Igneous.- estos joven y sus relaciones poco convencionales – tomo la chapa- no lo acepto todavía, mas no diré nada por ahora, no sabemos cómo terminara esta guerra, al menos vive el sueño, pues después de ella dudo que puedas seguir predicando que amas a todas, las cosas no son tan fáciles en la realidad.

Yari.- eso lo hace más divertido, además, tengo la mala costumbre de llevar la contra a la vida

El poni abrió la puerta y detrás de ella cayo una avalancha de ponis curiosas, no solo estaba Pinkie y su hermanas, sino también la madre que estaba igual de nerviosa que sus hijas al ser descubiertas en los cascos en la masa, Yari solo rio para sus adentros pensando que era algo típico de familia, Igneous solo tapo u rostro con su caco y paso de largo.

Igneous.- espero que la cena este lista…

Las ponis se abalanzaron para la cocina para terminar de servir la mesa, la cena no paso sin grandes acontecimientos, al llegar la noche todo fueron a sus cuartos, Pinkie durmió con sus hermanas pues su padre lo pidió así, el se sentó con una mecedora y su pico de trabajo frente al pasillo para evitar visitas nocturnas, Yari lo vio como algo tierno, pero tenía otros planes esa noche, en la tranquilidad de las oscuridad de su habitación, saco un gis banco y comenzó a dibujar un circulo en una de las paredes.

Pronto dibujo un pentagrama con distintos símbolos wicans, luego en el centro dibujo la cutie mark de luna y acto seguido el circulo brillo y mostro como si fuera una ventana mágica a luna, eta se sorprendió pues frente a ella apareció el circulo mostrando a Yari en la habitación, luna estaba en su habitación también.

Luna.- AAAAAAAAAahhhhh!– asustada

Yari.-¿que forma de saludar es esa?

Luna.- ¿Yari?... ¿pero que?

Yari.- un círculo de invocación, es magia asgardiana, te gusta, lo aprendí en mi viaje al pasado

Luna.- si… espera… ¿en dónde diablos estas? Sabes lo preocupada que estado todo este tiempo

Yari.- pensé que Pinkie les había mandado un menaje, bueno, estoy en la casa de sus padres, vinimos por la bendición

Luna.- bendición, ¡¿bendición para que?!- furiosa

Yari.- tranquila, no te pongas celosa, solo la bendición para ser pareja más todavía no tengo planes de casarme

Luna.- eso tampoco me alegra sabe – inflando los cachetes

Yari.- pero que novia tan voluble eres, pero igual es lindo verte hacer tu rabieta

Luna.- ¡cállate! –sonrojándose – en fin, por cierto aprovecho para decirte que ya vi los planos que diseñaste con Celestia y pues…

Yari.- ¿que te molesta?

Luna.- realmente crees que con eso estaremos listos para la guerra…

Yari.-tranquila, que ya tengo esto planeado, esos mil años me dio tiempo para analizar lo detalles a más a fondo, antes solo tenía un plan de ataque, ahora esta mas que asegurado esta estrategia.

Luna.- aun así, siento que deberíamos preparar a los soldado para la guerra

Yari.- agradezco el gesto, pero yo las metí en este problema y quiero ser yo quien las saque… confía en mí

Luna.- que otra me queda, por cierto… ¿cuando regresas? – sonando como potra pequeña al final

Yari.- una tarde separados y ya me extrañas

Luna.- es tu culpa… - apenándose

Yari.- tranquila, mañana regresamos, llegare para saludarte como es debido pero recuerda que tengo asunto con las otras ponis

Luna.- eres un dolor de cabeza, lo sabes

Yari.- aun así, me amas tanto como yo a ti…

Luna.- tonto…

Yari.- bueno, nos vemos en los sueños, pues pienso soñar contigo….

Luna.-nos vemos…

Con un pase de su mano cerro el portal y borro la cutie mark de luna para dibujar una nueva, el circulo volvió a brillar a la dueña de la cutie mark.

Yari.- lamento molestarte pero creo que necesitamos hablar

.- divulga tus preocupaciones, pues es hora de las peticiones.

Del otro lado de la ventana mágica estaba Zecora, la cual se encontraba en su casa preparando uno de sus muchos remedios naturales, lo curioso era que no mostraba sorpresa ante el espejo mágico, de hecho, actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Yari no le dio importancia y de forma muy seria le hablo sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de su rostro.

Yari.- me encontré con los demonios, hablo de los Ibuki…

En esta ocasión la mirada de Zecora se hizo más directa hacia él, era como si estuviera hablando con un fantasma.

Zecora.- la flor nacida en la luz pudiste apreciar… - de forma más fría- o la creada en la sombra e de mencionar…

Yari.- ambas- riendo para sus adentros- el más grande héroe de su mundo y el máximo villano del suyo, ambos convivieron conmigo y me entrenaron…

Zecora.- con temor a preguntar, pues la respuesta mi destino cambiara, cual es la danza será tu elección, luz o sombra ¿de cuál será portavoz?

Yari.- sabes…- mirando al vacío- es increíble como algo tan simple como un individuo puede influir en el destino, *suspiro* deseo proteger lo que más amo, sin importar que tanto tenga que sacrificar….

Zecora.- entonces… -siendo interrumpida

Yari.- pero no comparto todos los ideales de un héroe, mis métodos son tramposo, sucios incluso egoístas, si es necesario matare a quien sea para cumplir con mi objetivo… -Zecora se mostró temerosa- mas no pienso olvidar lo que me da la vida, aquello por lo que lucho…

Zecora.- la misión de la luz tomaras, mas no sus doctrinas no emplearas; como las sombras harás caos y terror, pero alejado del odio y el rencor… -su mirada fue entendiendo la decisión de Yari

Yari.- al parecer todavía no es oficial, pero la decisión fue tomada, como dirías, soy la flor que nació en la frontera de la luz y la sombra, pienso proteger a las tierras que amo, aun a costa del odio de quien me ama.

En ese momento, Zecora sonrió como si estuviera complacida, cerró los ojos y realizo una reverencia ante Yari, él se quedó algo intrigado más pronto obtendría una explicación.

Zecora.- finalmente reconoce su don otorgado, la tercera forma de la flor la cual se le ha otorgado; humilde mente ratifico el voto realizado, pues al 3° demonio mi lealtad le he dado.

Yari.- está segura de lo que dices, sabes que soy un pervertido de lo peor- bromeando un poco con la atmosfera

Zecora.- es una elección que tiempo atrás tome, por años espere al demonio al cual me consagre; le seré útil en lo que mi ser pueda ser capaz, hasta mi vida si la pide le podría entregar.

Yari.- no, acepto tu ayuda, mas no como tú me la ofreces.

Zecora.- como disponga se ara su voluntad, mas supongo que no es todo lo que me piensa notificar

Yari.- tan perspicaz como siempre, de hecho, necesito que realices un encargo, algo simple…


End file.
